Book 5: Humanity
by Freedom0153
Summary: Korra wanted peace after defeating Kuvira. Then life happened. During her Spirit World vacation, an unlikely gift from an old friend caused a great rift between many spirits and humans. Even conflict with the Earth Empire wasn't over, Kuvira's surrender opening a vacuum. To restore balance, Korra needs any allies she can get, finding her growing love for Asami giving Korra peace.
1. Chapter 1: The Vacation

Part 1: New Challenges

Prologue: The Letter to Remember

Alone. In a cave.

Korra felt miserable. She had not begun to erase from her mind, that madman, Zaheer - and not just his attempt on her life. She couldn't connect with Raava, she was deceiving the world right and left, and she was dogged by a horrible vision constantly. Thinking of her letter to her parents, Korra felt like spitting in her own face, saying, "They deserve better than that. I am not even a good daughter…" She had even cut her own hair, and burned her clothes - getting rid of her Water Tribe identity, in favor of being any anonymous "earthbender"! Remembering what she had done to her clothing after failing to catch that common criminal about a month ago, she groaned, "Even that simple incineration took effort!" Part of her wanted to blame it all on the poison, but she knew that was a lie. She felt weak, powerless, even if she could walk again - like a four-year old Korra could best her pathetic self in a sparring match. Feeling anger rise within her, Korra stamped around the hideout she had found, too weak to even create a proper living space.

Crying, she yelled, "I'm living in a cave, like some drifter! I'm not a drifter - I'm _supposed _to be the Avatar! I hate myself! I can't even bend right!" After she said this, Korra felt a sickly feeling within her that intensified when she spat on the ground, saying with tears, "I'm a miserable failure! WEAK!"

Right on cue, she heard the dreadful clanking of chains outside, but there was something new this time… Horrifying, raspy, scraping laughter. And worse, it sounded _joyous_. Physical, somehow. Korra stood in mute horror as she heard a voice say slowly, "I always wanted to hear you say that. You hate yourself good, you miserable failure. Make me stronger…" With a chilling cackle, Korra somehow sensed her tormentor had vanished.

Taking a deep breath, Korra said tersely, "I need a pick-me up after that, self-loathing or not." Feebly trying to improve her cave, Korra yelled, after a particularly bad attempt, "This sucks. Everything sucks!" In a funk, Korra sat down on the bare, damp cave floor, not even having been able to create a proper table and chair for herself with her efforts. She had barely managed to create a raised earthen cot. As she cursed her own name, she felt the sickly feeling intensify, and when she closed her eyes, she was frozen in pure terror.

In the darkness, she saw her tormentor once more, laughing wildly as she said, "Weak. Just like Raava. It's a pity that little brat, Jinora, helped save her all those years ago." Cackling, she added, "Dark Korra. Pleased to meet you formally, especially while you're so down. It's a shame my master didn't win during Harmonic Convergence, but maybe I can change that."

Korra's body convulsed, and not from a seizure. It was from fear. The glowing orange eyes. She'd never seen _that_ before.

Korra tried to open her eyes, but found them stuck, unable to dispel the terror she saw. At first, she thought, "I can't even contact Raava anymore, or even enter the Avatar State - maybe she can do something to me after all," and she felt the sickening self-hatred grow substantially. Dark Korra laughed with a grating voice, saying, "My, my - it's a pity the poison weakened you so. I'd _love_ to use your body to do what Unalaq failed so miserably at. Keep this up, and you'll never recover fully." Baring gleaming teeth, she added, "It _is _rather difficult to recover from going insane, you know. **Or worse."**

Some small inner voice told Korra, "Self-hatred only makes her stronger! Think of others and their love for you, if you can't love yourself, for whatever reason!" At first, Korra focused on the last part, weeping, "I don't know if I've _ever _loved myself, for who I am - not after my ruined childhood! Damn the White Lotus!"

Dark Korra shifting to the side, Korra saw an icy image of a small boy almost overcome by the dark energies of a barely more human foe, recognizing them both. Aang and Ozai. Korra heard a faint whisper, a muffled voice saying, "Do not… let… hate… win. More than… your own… life… depends… on… it," as though it were coming from within an icy prison.

Korra took a deep breath, thinking of Mako, Bolin, Asami, Katara, Tenzin and many others as she assured herself, "I may not love myself, but others do." All their faces but one vanished, puzzled by Asami's laugh and wink. When she looked for Dark Korra, she actually burst out laughing, saying, "Look at who's four years old now, scumbag! Now shoo!" Dark Korra just laughed, orange eyes glowing sickeningly as she said, "Hatred has no age, Korra. You don't have to be a grown woman to feel _hate_ - some children act more hatefully than adults. It's a pity you never got to be _teased_ as a child. I'll be back sooner than you think, Master Failurebender."

Korra's eyes finally opened, looking down at her "disguise" with shame, fussing with her anonymous haircut with disgust. Remembering what the icy, strained voice had said, she pushed such thoughts from her mind, fishing out some letters she had kept with something closely resembling enthusiasm. As she read the letters aloud, she could feel the self-hatred stop growing, even shrinking eventually, to a more normal level. As normal as hating yourself could be… Still disappointed that reading the letters didn't do more, Korra tried meditating on a whim, thinking of Raava.

"Look at Asami's envelope again, Korra."

Korra's eyes widened, saying, "Raava? Is that you?" Korra could hear a small laugh in her head, an uncorrupted version of her voice saying cheerfully, "No, I'm not. You _do _remember holding your own against Vaatu before Jinora illuminated Raava for you, right?" Korra smiled slightly, saying, "Yes, I do. Let's see what Asami has to say." Korra spent 15 minutes or more, trying to figure out the words she had heard, from her… soul? About to give up in frustration, Korra idly unfolded the envelope itself, vaguely considering lighting it for warmth. Laughing unstably, Korra said as she held a flame to its back, "It's not like you can say anything on the _envelope_. That would just be weird - everyone would see it!"

Korra moved the flame closer, the feeling of self-loathing intensified as she did so. "Ugh - what is the deal here! What, did Asami invent fireproof paper, or something?" With horror, she felt her lip tremble slightly as a corner finally began to smolder, as though someone else was in control of her face, trying to smile at her own destruction.

That was when she finally noticed the characters, immediately dimming her fire enough to not burn, but read. Korra read this second letter aloud, saying with tears in her eyes, "Dear Korra, I hope this finds you in your hour of need, whenever it may be. I thought it a stretch, in many ways, to write this, but here goes." Korra stopped, confused as she saw an elaborate drawing with the characters "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or ... anything," stressed, with an emphasis on the last, solitary character. Looking again, she was puzzled, saying, "Wait - that's the symbol that means 'all, anything, everyone, everything, everybody,' not just 'anything'. 'If you ever want to talk or … everyone' makes no sense. At all."

Korra put the paper down, slumping forward as she stared at her weak, pathetic little fire. An odd idea entering her mind, she picked the paper back up, noticing that there were more characters around the embellished characters, apparently revealed by the water of the damp floor. Korra smiled, reading multiple versions of the text, feeling a warmth suffuse her being as she read.

"I want you to know that I'm always with you, within your heart, Korra, my… wait, what?" Korra blinked, sure she was hallucinating _again. _Korra continued, now with surprise instead of disbelief, "My love for you stronger than Raava, never to be dulled or extinguished?" Korra felt her face trembling as if it wanted to revolt again as she thought, "Surely, she doesn't see me as a love interest?" Part of her found the idea enticing and fit like Asami's electroglove on an Equalist's face, part of her recoiled in horror at the thought of being 'unnatural', part worried about what people would think of a bisexual Avatar… But the most disturbing part was the largest one, something within her head saying with an all too familiar screech, "I don't deserve her love!"

The worst part was, it wasn't Dark Korra. It was _her. _And it was new. Korra realized what all her negative - and more recently defeatist - thoughts had wrought over the years of her life in mute horror, saying as her eyes watered, "What did I** do** to myself?! I've poisoned myself worse than Zaheer ever did!"

Focusing all her energy on reading, Korra did her best to silence this wailing alarm of self-hatred, saying the alternates with a yell, hearing her voice reverberate in the small cave. "I want to know if you'd be there for me, as more than a friend. If you ever want to kiss me, or… anything." Korra began laughing, her face blushing as she continued, saying with growing enthusiasm, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or… do anything at all. Everything. Together."

Korra had to breathe deeply, as if she were meditating, trying to make sense of it all. Korra remembered all her interactions with Asami, putting them in this new light. A million questions entered her mind, many negative in nature, but she chose to focus on one, feeling something within her die as she did so, asking it aloud with tears in her eyes: "Why didn't you ever ask me, Asami?" Korra's crying had wet the paper again, noticing that there was newly visible text, and images she now found heartwarming, all the negative self-talk finally shut up, not missing the yammering one bit. The images just seemed right, somehow.

Korra took in two detailed drawings. One was on Asami holding her hand in her wheelchair, before she had begun the bitter work of overcoming her physical illness, and she saw there was text underneath it. As she read it, Asami's explanation for her subtlety filled her with sadness, and a righteous anger she had never felt before. Looking below the explanation she wish she had never read, she felt an odd, pleasant feeling in her chest, smiling broadly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The feeling intensifying, Korra looked at the image Asami had drawn in this odd tear-activated ink on the inside of the unfolded envelope, Korra wished Asami was here, right now.

Korra did not speak for a while, taking in the lovingly rendered image of Asami embracing her passionately and a smiling Korra returning the gesture at the same time, saying loudly, "This could be just what I need to heal fully, and not just from Zaheer's poison. I have many old wounds…" Korra idly wondered if anyone else had a hidden message. Chuckling with growing strength, she said, "I hope Mako didn't send me something like this. That would be very… awkward, given my feelings."

Korra tried to think of where her cave was, and the fastest route to Republic City. As she tried harder and harder, her head hurt, like something was fighting to the death inside her. And… it was winning. After a gasp of pain, Korra heard a raspy voice say, "This was _not _the plan. Thank darkness your link to Raava is so weak. You can't even see anything of her other than a mirage. I didn't expect such a strong reaction to Asami's drivel." Korra's soul screamed, "I'm getting out of here, no matter what!" but her lips did not move.

Korra heard a very, very weak voice say _Direct memory backup initialized. Sorry – it's all I can do._

A now visible Dark Korra said with anticipation, "Two years of physical healing, and you haven't even truly started to fix yourself! You may have changed in soul, Korra, but with me inside, Raava weak, and your brain riddled with all sorts of convoluted, twisted pathways from living your life as the Avatar and not yourself, and your old wonderful emotional wounds…" Dark Korra began cackling wildly, advancing towards Korra, saying, "You won't remember a thing. As much as it pains me to erase your memory of saying you hate yourself, I can't allow you to go back to Republic City – not like this, all filled with _hope _and _love, _even if you are properly terrified still."

Dark Korra shot a hand forward, her metal chains glowing black and red, the horrible metal links encircling Korra's chest tightly, their physical nature making Korra scream in terror. Korra said, stammering, "B-b-but you're not supposed to be physical! What's going on here?" Dark Korra howled, saying hoarsely, "Wouldn't you like to know! Let's say you helped me out earlier, and your terror just makes it better for me." Dark Korra looked vaguely disappointed now, continuing, "It's a shame I can't corrupt you completely. Now, to business…" Korra broke her brain's grip, yelling, "NO! Get back! I want to go to Republic City, with this letter!" Though her eyes did not glow, Korra felt power course through her. Dark Korra stepped back in horror, saying, "Vaatu, give me strength, even if you _are_ tiny right now!" By this point, Korra was pretty sure she was full-on hallucinating, seeing how the fire in her hands was huge, and… blue. Rather than cackling with horror, Dark Korra screeched, "WHAT? I thought only hatred, talent and focus could do that! This ends now!"

With that, the metal chains shot back up and tightened, Korra finally realizing that somehow, this was _very_ real, and no vision. Try as she might, Asami's letter began to fade from her mind. Korra turned her free hands in desperation, trying to etch "Keep Asami's envelope" into the floor in front of her. She tried to add "Read it" as well, but found her hands frozen.

_Backup… completed. Good luck, Avatar Korra. _Before Korra could celebrate the tired voice, recognizing who it was, her mind revolted, somehow strengthened by her own faults and Dark Korra's energy. Korra had no time to mourn, finally feeling dark energy enter into her being, and then leave, taking the memory of what she so desperately wanted to keep with it.

Korra neither understood why her normally docile vision's eyes were glowing an intense orange, nor how she could speak while gripping Korra with chains. Her tormentor laughed as she said, "I'm sure your brain will help keep your soul in check, especially with my help. It will take a transformation I know you could never make to unlock what just happened, much less act on it." Dark Korra looked at the floor, cursing and spitting, finally saying, "Gah – I can't earthbend that stupid message away!" Korra laughed, saying, "You should be glad you can constrict me with those chains. So negative… I guess I'll have to fix that in myself."

With that, the "vision" shifted, howling in rage as Korra blacked out, her mind violated.

When Korra woke up, she looked around the room in a funk, saying, "Great – now what did I do wrong? First thing I remember, I'm just frustrated, trying to make this place livable, and then I wake up. Must have been something to do with Zaheer." Remembering her newfound ineptitude, Korra added, "Or maybe making that stupid cot exhausted me." Korra looked at the floor, seeing "Keep Asami's envelope" etched into the floor, as though by intense heat. Shaking her head, Korra said, "There's no way I could lavabend." Her hand idly obeyed the floor's command, blindly folding up the envelope and stuffing the letter back inside. She fell asleep on the floor, completely exhausted by something she couldn't remember.

Before she fell into deep sleep, she saw a familiar, older male figure, who said, "In time, Korra. Love never dies. Before you are ready, you have much healing and growing to do yourself, even if your true desires were the only factor. I know you are strong." Korra thought, "Okay," completely baffled as to what Uncle Iroh was possibly talking about.

* * *

><p>Asami had waited for over two years, hoping to see Korra come back some day, at the very least healed. She knew her little stunt with the envelope had been a long shot, but a small part of her remained hopeful that when Korra returned, she'd have glittering eyes, with flowers in her hands. Maybe even a betrothal necklace.<p>

Life intervened, nothing turning out the way she had thought it would. When she was alone, during the calm before yet _another_ storm on the horizon, Asami glumly wondered if Korra had ever read the envelope. Asami half considered asking Korra about it while preparing some tea for her. Asami sighed deeply, looking in a mirror, saying, "If she says no… my heart might break."

Asami shook her head violently, setting the tea cup down, staring at the unbelievable. She saw her deceased mother, Yasuko, staring back at her, smiling warmly. Her mother spoke, saying gently, "Love is never wasted, Asami. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, and I support your desires. I don't see why you haven't been more open." Asami held back tears, saying, "Let's just say my father is a bad parent, in more ways than one." Her mother's look of confusion only made her heart ache even worse, her mother saying finally, "Wait until the right time, Asami." Then, her mother gave a smile and said, "Go get her, my beautiful child," with encouragement Asami hadn't heard in almost two decades. Then she was gone.

It turned out Asami didn't have to wait for long. At least, it didn't feel like long. As soon as Korra accepted her Spirit World vacation request, Asami knew her time was near. Something told her to not bring up the "extra" letter – not just yet.

Maybe never. She wanted to see how the relationship grew, all of itself. The way Korra held her hands on the way in and looked in her eyes, Asami knew she made the right decision. Accursed memories and emotions still dogged her, making her more ill at ease than she would have liked. As Asami held Korra's hands and felt an odd sensation she connected to the Spirit Portal, a thought floated through her head: "Nobody ever said living was easy."

End Prologue

Chapter 1: The "Vacation"

As they both materialized into the Spirit World through the new portal, Korra was shuddering with excitement. She placed her hand on Asami's cheek. "I can't believe we're finally alone, Asami. Where would you like to go? I can see if we can find Uncle Iroh, he's a really cool guy. He helped me find myself at one of my darkest hours, back when I was trying to thwart Unalaq's plans for himself and Vaatu."

Korra could feel the heat on Asami's cheek before she could see her blush. "Can you put your hand back down for now? I'm not quite ready for that just yet. I have something important I want to talk to you about." Asami paused, shifting uncomfortably, her dark hair closely following her face and her beautiful green eyes. "Do you think this 'Uncle Iroh' might be able to help me? I know he was the father figure for your former lifetime's one-time antagonist, former Firelord Zuko, and some people rumor he gave really good advice."

Korra put her hand to her chin, trying to ignore the obnoxiously garish spirit-flower field that surrounded her. "That's actually a good idea, Asami. Aang knew Zuko well; Iroh told me himself on one of those many forays into the Spirit World when Zaheer was causing problems. He convinced me to ask Zuko for advice. Let me see if that technique I used to find Prince Wu when he was kidnapped will work to find him. Iroh can be… obtuse at times, giving you advice on things you feel you don't need advice on, and talking about something else instead." Korra chuckled nervously, "Or manage to make you feel like you're about as wise as a small child. Or maybe it was the Spirit World that did that. Anyway…" Korra placed her hand to the ground, brushing aside the bizarre flowers.

As soon as she started concentrating, to remember Iroh from over three years ago, she felt both herself and Asami whisked to a familiar place. "What's this place, Korra? It's beautiful. It reminds me of one of Republic City's parks, but much more interesting," Asami asked as she turned her head to survey what Korra knew to be Xai Bau's Grove.

"Remember when we were chasing Zaheer, and all we could get our hands on was that traitor scumbag Aiwei? I met Zaheer here. He tossed Aiwei into the Fog of Lost Souls after, as Zaheer felt he had become a liability…" Korra shuddered at the memory of Zaheer: his erratic behavior, his zeal, throwing Aiwei into that horrible place, the way he helped her against her own inner demons even though he hated her…

"Is something wrong, Korra?" Asami asked, putting her hand to Korra's cheek. Now it was her turn to blush. "No, nothing, just bad memories, Asami. I'm not a big fan of this place," Korra responded, lightly holding Asami's hand. All of a sudden, she felt something akin to what she once felt for Mako, except a lot stronger, and with less desire to punch something - or someone.

She heard a noise over her shoulder - surprising, but nonthreatening. "I wondered when you were going to feel that again, Korra," a familiar voice said. "Now that you have, I believe we can begin to answer Asami's question."

Both Korra and Asami turned around. "Iroh!" exclaimed Korra, glad to see him - though not as glad as she would have been with her connection to her past lives still intact, she mused bitterly. "So Asami has a question to ask me. I get the sense this has something to do with that _feeling_" -Korra gushed- "that I felt just now. What was that? All my youth, I was taught the spirits, being black and white, tend to favor pairing of and on yin with yang. Me and Asami are not … yin and yang, biologically."

"Well, young Avatar - never thought I would say that again - what your people interpret this to mean is that man and woman are meant for each other, and should be as yin and yang," Iroh stated, as if awaiting an answer even before he finished speaking. The fact that Iroh did not speak again and merely raised his eyebrows only reinforced this notion.

"Okay, Iroh, I do not understand how this has to deal with my question for Korra," Asami interjected. "I guess your reputation for obliqueness was right." "The better question, my young lady," Iroh asked, as he came forward to put his hand on both girls' shoulders, "is in what ways it does not? Remember, there have been many people - _humans_ - who have said this, but not once in the Spirit World have I seen spirits capricious in their relationships."

"Not that they have romantic ones that produce children - unlike us," he added, sipping tea from a cup that Korra swore just appeared out of nowhere. Smiling, Korra said, "Are you suggesting that the relationship between the individuals is more important than the sex of them? That would explain my problem with Mako… I have felt this unstated expectation that I should reverse the breakup, but, he said it himself - 'Ready to follow you in to battle', not 'Ready to try making a relationship work'. He's just lucky I had already made up my mind about that," Korra ventured.

Iroh, looking like he was trying to use his free palm to create a large flame to add emphasis, forgetting he was a spirit, shouted "EXACTLY! I do not know how - be it the spirit of the person, something in their upbringing, or their" - sputtering out something that for all the world sounded like "Jinns and Dee Nai", whatever those were - "but some people do not find themselves attracted to what others are, or think they should be. It is better to be attracted to and be with the one your heart desires, rather than worry about other's opinions of you" - he shot a glance at Asami - "or needing to maintain an outdated definition of balance," finishing his gaze on Korra.

Suddenly, Asami began crying, flinging herself bitterly against a nearby tree. Korra could feel something stronger within her, stronger than the Avatar State, stronger than Raava, and rushed to her side.

"What's the matter, Asami? I know you just lost your dad, but I have never seen you like this," Korra asked painfully.

Asami stopped crying for long enough to wipe her face, take a deep breath, and started talking again. "The question was, do you want to be my partner?" she asked, making an unsettlingly nervous smile afterwards, as though part of her thought it some funny joke to be so direct.

Korra felt that feeling again, but she was still confused. Sensing that Asami was nowhere near done, she asked "Why were you so loathe to ask me _that_? The worst I would have done, had you asked before Mako pulled his stupid 'Oh yeah post Dark Spirit memory wipe girl, there was no breakup don't mind me', was said no. I was two things. Confused myself about who I was and wanted to be with, and extremely busy with things that needed other people's support to pull off. Had I said yes at, well, virtually any point before I beat Kuvira, I imagine there would have been a bigger controversy over those spirit vines that were so 'totally my fault' and would have impeded my job as Avatar. So, why?" Korra could sense this would just make Asami cry like, well, _that_, again, but something told her the truth was more important.

Asami surprised Korra, starting with a steely determination "All my life, Korra, I have been torn between myself - I can remember at an early age, constantly holding other girl's hands, and kissing - even when I was 12. Even more clearly, I remember my father gently but painfully chastising me at the age of 13 for spurning boy's advances. He kept prattling on about 'image of the company' and 'not proper'. It felt like he was telling me **_I_** was somehow wrong, or less. Finally, at about age 14, he made me take a 'dating course', and warned me that no matter how brilliant I was, if he caught me making open advances on anything other than a boy, he would disinherit me of everything but half of what I made myself, inside the company."

Asami shifted uncomfortably, finally fixing her gaze on the ground at Korra's feet. Looking up again, she said to Korra's face, "For a long time, I tried to make it work. It actually seemed like I might have an attraction to a boy- a poor one, yes, but friends with the Avatar, who could handle his own in battle, and seemed to care for me - but eventually..." Asami stopped short, blowing her nose, and said with an angry look, green eyes intent, "I couldn't take it anymore. Especially considering how... frustrating Mako can be! I didn't know what to make of what I perceived as his double-crossing at the time, with you." Korra frowned, saying, "I knew everything with Mako was frustrating and confusing, but all this... it's a wonder you didn't go crazy." Asami smiled weakly, saying, "You didn't go crazy after finding out he lied to you about your own breakup, and I was no different. I can handle myself." Asami scowled at nothing in particular, saying, "Though, until just now, I guess that wasn't entirely true..." Sobbing slightly, she said, "I never got the chance to talk to my father in private after I had forgiven him for his lesser crime." Slamming her hand against a rock, Asami said, "Kuvira took him from me before I could even get to know him again!"

Korra gently took Asami's face in her hand, saying, "It's okay. Kuvira has been stopped, and your father, I think, wanted to redeem himself." Asami said, still looking angry, "I'll never get to know everything he meant when he said he loved me when he forcefully ejected me from that hummingbird suit..." Asami wiped the glare off her face. "Enough about death, and heartbreak. I broke up with Mako for good, with only the two of us there, just telling him I saw him as a friend. It took me a while to truly see him that way, and not as evidence of my father's influence, from beyond his jail cell." Chuckling weakly, Asami added, "Kissing him on impulse during our sting operation when Varrick was being... Varrick didn't help anything, but... aside from friendship, I didn't really feel anything during that kiss, unlike before." Pushing on Korra's chest over her heart, Asami continued, "After seeing the strength of will you displayed defeating Vaatu when Raava was at her weakest, I started making covert attempts to gain more than just your friendship, ready to tentatively try and move forward with my life, past my father's wishes... I couldn't do anything too obvious, aside from my ambiguous profession about always being there for you … that is, until you had 'recovered' and then ran away after Zaheer poisoned you. I knew that you were being adventurous to just send me the letter, and no one else. When you came back, I was a bit more obvious." Korra blushed slightly, averting her eyes from the industrialist's gaze.

Asami continued. "I think you must have noticed too. But that's not the point. Given how people reacted when we came out about the letter," she said, finally managing a normal smile, "I guess you were right to just trust me to keep mum. So do you think _you_ can keep mum about this?"

Korra felt extremely angry. Listening to Asami's story of self-repression, confusion and her controlling father made Korra feel like going up to the nearest man and fire-kicking him between the legs. Of course, that nearest man was Iroh, and wouldn't have done anything. "Asami," Korra said, eyes gleaming angrily, "after hearing all that, I want to assure you that I will _not_ keep mum about this -"

Before Korra could continue, something caught her eye. It was Iroh, frenetically gesticulating to the sky, which had taken on a darker hue. Iroh said, concern in his voice, "Korra, remember what happened the last time you let your emotions run wild in the Spirit World! After that Dark Spirit swallowed you and you lost Jinora?" Iroh interjected on top of her. "Not that I am against being angry over everything Asami just told you, but unless you want chaos here, you need to calm yourself down. Might I suggest defusing your anger with that feeling from earlier?"

Asami was looking at Korra with a skeptical look. "You never told me the Spirit World could be dangerous for humans, that there are certain things we should not do here." Asami glanced up at the gradually darkening sky. Korra laid a hand on Asami's neck, rubbing her reassuringly, finding the act pleasureable. "I am the one who needs to be careful here. Since I am the Avatar, I affect my surroundings in the Spirit World a lot more than other people. Now, about your earlier question… they say actions speak louder than words. Here goes."

Asami looked hopeful and a little confused at the same time as Korra grasped both her hands and placed her head on top of one of Asami's shoulder pads. When Korra finally did kiss Asami on the cheek, Korra could once again feel the heat rising on Asami's face before any words were spoken. As she did so, she felt something akin to that angry feeling once more, albeit cooler and calmer. A momentary tattered memory surfaced, that was not fully her own. A seemingly shredded memory of embracing another girl, but longer ago than her own age, and feeling this same feeling.

As she withdrew from the kiss, she noticed the sky was no longer darkened.

"I hope that answers your question, Asami," Korra stated, much more coolly now. "In fact, it answered a few questions of my own I didn't even know I had until recently, or even the past five minutes," she stated, blushing slightly. Iroh began laughing lightly. "I tend to have that effect on people. I am glad that you two have found each other, and that you used the 'feeling' to counter your anger, Korra. Rather than forcing the emotion off like you might have, or spirits forbid expressing it fully," Iroh sighed with an annoyingly noticeable level of relief on the last sentence.

Neutralizing her expression into a more quizzical look, Korra asked, "You keep talking about this feeling. What is its name, Iroh?" Iroh had a gleam in his eye Korra had not seen before. "The feeling, Korra, is love. It is what Aang felt for Katara," - Korra felt a shiver go up her spine, and had a fleeting glimpse of the seemingly frozen memory again - " what my nephew felt for his wife, and what your father felt for your mother. Between men and women, that love can manifest itself eventually in the form of a child." Iroh gave both Asami and Korra a once-over. "Much as spirits cannot have children, I don't think it will be able to manifest in such a way between you two, however, unfortunately."

Korra grinned nervously, laughing weakly. "I may not have gotten much formal schooling aside from that of the White Lotus on bending - How did that organization get to become so twisted, anyways? Must have been after you died - but even I know we are… _incompatible,_ in certain aspects. But I don't think we'd want to just yet, even if we could. Asami just confessed to me what she had been hiding her whole life, and the reason why she could never truly try to win my hand." Korra said, slowly shaking her head, "The judgment of others…"

"Let me ask you a question, Korra. When you felt your newfound love for Asami, did it remind you of any other energy you have felt?" Iroh enquired. Korra thought, but not for long. "It felt vaguely reminiscent of Raava's energy. She stands for balance, peace, and harmony. Yet when I got angry, I felt something." Korra shuddered. "Something that reminded me of the energy I felt as Raava was torn from inside me. Yet, somehow - purified, as though Vaatu's energies had been separated from one another and only primordial fury remained."

Korra thought back, to her history lessons, and the many lost causes of the centuries, and those who fought for them. After a while, Korra thought she finally got what Iroh may have been driving at. "So, Iroh," she stated, turning to face him as he snuck off to drink some tea, as if he did not expect her to be done so soon, "humans can feel emotions that are in line with Raava, yet have the desire for vengeance against those who have wronged their loved ones akin to Vaatu's wrath and hatred? I assume this is what makes us different from the majority of spirits."

Korra felt confident in a way she never had before, akin to the confidence that Tenzin gave off when he gave lectures, or Asami when she was messing with some gadget. She continued, saying "Furthermore, it is this feeling that has driven those who logically should have surrendered and given up the fight - be it physical, political or otherwise - to fight to the death, as they feel they have already lost everything."

Iroh looked faintly surprised. "Funny you should mention that. The fighting to the death, that is. Yes, to all your summations, but I need to tell each of you something that will be important for the coming year."

Korra interrupted him, asking angrily, "Wait, seriously, am I not done yet? Can't I take a break? Please don't tell me there's more fighting to do. I got poisoned by some zealous freak, took three years to recover, defeated one of the worst dictators since Ozai, and I _just_ found out that I'm actually bisexual." Korra could see Asami's happy surprise at her candor, but she continued anyways. "I'd sort of like some time to take a vacation. You know," she shrugged, pointing at the grove and pools around her, "the whole reason we came here!" She stomped the ground out of frustration, moving some grassy earth as she did so.

"Unfortunately, Korra, the work of the good is never done. I suggest that you try to make your relationship with Asami count as a vacation in of itself, and appreciate those around you," Iroh sighed. "What I wanted to tell you is that for some people, that love can be misapplied or misinterpreted - applied to a thing or idea or ideology instead of a person. Or worst of all, power. You have already met four such people, and when those people are powerful or cunning, they can leave behind much damage."

Iroh stroked his beard, mumbling. "Enough chit-chat for now. Let me be more direct. Korra, there are two things you should know." Korra saw Asami whip out a notepad and get ready to write as soon as Iroh said 'you should know'. "Dang," Korra thought, "I don't think _I_ would have thought of that. She's so pretty when she's smart…"

"KORRA! Are you paying attention? Or are you too busy looking at Asami to listen?" something inside her that sounded a lot like Tenzin yelled.

"- and that is my favorite tea. Anyways. After the end of the 100 Year War and the de-bending of Ozai, there was still conflict. My nephew and the Avatar nearly ignited another war over the fate of the Fire Nation colonies, and then later had to deal with a pseudo-cult to Ozai that opposed Zuko's rule. I advise both you and Prince Wu to tread lightly in the Earth Kingdom - Kuvira may be gone, but there will be holdouts. Some areas of the country she has held for nearly three years. Kuvira is more than a person, Korra - she is also an idea. The idea that the Earth Kingdom should be dominant, after the disgrace it endured during the 100 Year's War," Iroh stated, pacing as he described the post-war environment of his time.

"The second one is that there is a time and place for everything. At the very least until Prince Wu helps set up a form of government that the Earth kingdom has never known, you may want to keep your relationship with Asami known only to those you know you can trust. You do not want to lose credibility among close-minded people when it is needed. Nor can you use brute force to open people's minds - for this, most often a subtle approach is best. I do not know of Tenzin, for he comes after my time, but Katara is perceptive. She probably has already surmised the basics of what you two have done in here, and she does not give up secrets to others," Iroh finished, walking to a tree.

Asami finished writing, then asking, "What about me? What is there that I need to know?" Iroh froze for a split second, and then resumed walking. "Asami, I am sorry, but my warnings cannot be as direct as the advice as I gave Korra. These events have not happened yet. The warnings and advice for Korra are based on simple extrapolation of history and my own experiences."

"The first event somehow involves a great spirit bestowing a gift that has never been given before in the history of the Avatar, perhaps time itself. I cannot discern who will be given this gift, or who the giver is. All I know is that many spirits will be upset with what they perceive to be favoritism, or a perversion of the natural order, and will begin to squabble among themselves. I also know that even though Korra is the Avatar, she and Raava alone will not be enough to bring balance - or, even, a new order - from it," Iroh stated, as he finally came to rest under one of the many large trees in the grove.

"My final advice is that no matter what happens, and what new things are discovered by inquiring minds, is that the bending arts must continue, and those who practice them remain equal to their nonbender peers. I know only this riddle. 'They are those who bring mortal's giants to fall. Watch closely, see all. Should nothing be done, extreme of a madman's dream shall pass. It all began with description of most important gas.'" He was checking over his shoulder, as though he heard a greater spirit approaching.

Iroh dismissed the noise and turned around, intending to make one final statement. "The only other thing I know about all four pieces of advice is that the order in which they are relevant in the world's sense of time is inversed, with respect to each other, as yin and yang. Should the first of Korra's pieces of advice come to pass or be relevant first, then the second piece of advice to Asami shall become relevant at around the same time. If the first of Asami's pieces of advice occurs first, then the second piece of advice to Korra shall become relevant at around the same time. That is all. Goodbye, young Avatar and young industrialist." With that, Iroh vanished, much as Zaheer had with Aiwei all those years ago.

Korra looked over to Asami, only to see her shaking her hand back in forth in a mild degree of pain. Asami said, "Wow, he sure had a lot to say. And I thought Tenzin's 'Guy who never ate' lecture was long… at least this was important." Korra reach down to a pool, bent some water up, and began soothing Asami's inflamed hand joints and muscles.

"Korra, this place is nice, but I feel like… something is _watching_ us. Can we go on an open plain of some sort, so whatever it is has to come out if it wants to interact with us?" Asami asked Korra, looking in the same direction that Iroh had. Korra gave Asami a quick glance, saying, "Normally, if someone were spying on me from the bushes I'd challenge them to a fight, but I remember the last time I tried to use bending against a spirit on its own plane without having entered physically - and I can't imagine they would react to actual bending much better. That reminds me…"

Korra placed her hand on the ground, and soon both she and Asami were transported to the strange grasslands where those meerkat spirits had sent her crashing through the world. There were no spirits present, however. She put her hand to the ground all the same, scanning for any notable energy. She immediately got the impression that they had, in fact, been right to leave Xai Bau's Grove, as there was some unidentifiable yet familiar spirit energy there. She could not detect anything but herself and Asami in their current location. Korra told Asami, with a note of concern in her voice, "The coast is clear, although there was something stalking us back at the grove. It looks like you were right, Asami."

"I don't get it, Korra. You just created a new Spirit Portal, and you removed Kuvira and her abuse of spirit vine technology. What spirits could be angry right now?" She shot Korra a slightly accusatory glance, smiling. "What spirits have you offended lately? What might have been stalking us?"Korra laughed, saying, "The only spirit that I recently interacted with that made me want to punch him was the large, black serpentine spirit who told me the spirits would just sit idly by while Republic City was devastated by Kuvira. I just did not understand why a spirit wouldn't want to stop the Butcher of the Swamp," Korra finished. Asami giggled slightly, saying, "Let's just call that one Angry Bird. I think I saw him on the way in," gazing at one of the many strange spirit plants that surrounded her. "This place is beautiful, Korra, but I still have an uneasy feeling. Why don't we go back to Air Temple Is-"

Suddenly, Korra felt the energy again, and in her mind's eye, she finally identified the spirit that had been stalking them. It was not a good answer, but she wasn't particularly concerned yet. "It was Angry Bird at the grove. I wonder what he wants?" she asked aloud.

"Wonder no more. I thought I might find you here," a gruff voice from behind them said. "Don't think you're the only one who can teleport in here, Avatar. I care little what one so young as yourself refers to me as. Just turn around. I have something I want to say to Korra, about her and her predecessors." Korra wheeled around on an earthbent disk to face the serpent.

"Almost all previous Avatars have maintained a distance from non-family personal relationships, with the recent exceptions of you, Avatar Aang and Avatar Kuruk. I imagine you do not know Kuruk. Aang's relationship could be justified in light of him, at the time, truly being the last airbender… but Kuruk and you share something in common. From the ten thousand year perspective, both your relationships were… unnecessary. Avatar," he asked ominously, drawing closer to Asami, "do you remember what happened to Avatar Kuruk's 'unnecessary' love interest?"

Korra again had a sliver of an icy memory surface, but even the tip of this iceberg was enough to make her panic. Her eyes began flickering light erratically. She admonished the spirit with a voice not entirely her own, "Avatar Kuruk was punished for his arrogance by Koh the Face Stealer, and learned better. Upon reflection over the past few hundred years, I decided that punishment was too harsh, and will not let this happen again. I stress, Long Yumao the Opportunist, that the Avatar is not merely a host for me - she is an individual as well, and her experiences guide my learning, just like any other Avatar."

Korra could feel herself getting lost in her own panic and anger, alongside this increasingly angry voice she could only guess was Raava. Feeling herself subsumed, Raava continued, in her own distinct voice, "I heard your pathetic excuse for declining action to help defend Republic City. Do you care to explain to me why you refused aid to one of the most powerful SPIRITS in HUMAN form when both Republic City and all physical spirit habitat was under threat … and then suddenly begin stalking and threatening both the Avatar and her love interest after Avatar Korra did all the hard work for you? I know you are called the Opportunist for good reason, but this is simply not acceptable." Out of the corners of her consciousness, Korra could feel her body performing the motions to create an elemental prison around this "Long Yumao the Opportunist", and then some sort of shield around Asami. Korra could barely sense Asami, and even then she could sense Asami's fear.

From within the sphere, she could discern flashes of yellow and purple. Long Yumao began to speak softly, stating, "You know, Raava, there are those spirits who think your time with humans has made you soft, and more human than spirit. They also say that Iroh - his 'Royal Kookiness', to quote one particularly amusing mortal - will never be able to understand spiritual matters at the same level as spirits, being a human and all. He may say pretty things, but some of his views are decidedly, well, _human_. And others, like his views on yin and yang as they relate to mortal mate choices, are entirely his own."

Korra raged at this last comment, and she could feel Raava becoming even more enraged at the first. "Enough!" the great white spirit roared from inside, "I do not have time for your nonsense. I merged with Wan for a reason, and that was because I saw he did not choose capriciously between human and spirit, and was much wiser than a normal human. Other spirits deny it, like yourself, but that was the day I decided to give humanity a chance."

Raava jabbed, seemingly pre-empting a specific response, "It may have been a bumpy ten thousand years, but **_I_** have **_learned from_** humans, as much as they have from freedom, bending and the Avatar. What of Korra's feeling for Asami I have experienced has taught me is that Iroh is right about yin and yang and mortals, even though their relationship is young. What _you_ have taught me?" The great spirit paused in a mock show of respect.

Raava flared in size and intensity briefly from Korra's chest. "You and your ilk need to show more respect to worthy humans, and not just blindly dismiss them or their suffering because they are mortals. In this age of cannons powered by our own earthly essence, spirits can no longer afford to sit idly by, with shades of black and white on - as generally all spirits except myself have done in the past. Go think on it." In a combined effort with Raava, Korra tossed the spirit far away and locked him in place.

After what had seemed an eternity, Korra's eyes finally stopped blazing, and she could see clearly again. The first thing she heard was Asami straining inside the earth tent-shield she must have bent to protect her. Lowering the barrier, Korra said with regret, "I am so sorry, Asami. If I had any idea any of this was going to happen, I would have denied your request to enter the Spirit World." Asami looked visibly shaken, but did not show any sign of fear now. "It's okay, Korra. We've learned some valuable information, and gotten to know each other much better, as I had hoped," she paused, smiling. "I didn't hear much, aside from Raava yelling. I wonder what could have made such a great spirit so angry?"

Korra described the whole exchange, including the implied threat that Long Yumao the Opportunist - what a name - had made to Korra and Asami. Asami was writing bits of the exchange down. She flipped back a page, examining the last words that Iroh said. Tracing the binding, Asami said, "I think I know the order of the events now. I marked the order here." She showed Korra the three pages with Iroh's advice, and there was a scrawled number over each: three, two, one, four. Korra still didn't quite understand the implications of this, so she listened as Asami continued, "It sounds like there is tension in the Spirit World over our relationship and the spirit's relationship with humans in general. This Long Yumao the Opportunist sounds like he really disapproves of any breach of established rules, or anything… 'unnecessary'". Asami shuddered visibly after the last word. "So, if there is tension now, it will probably build, until some watershed event forces open conflict…Hang on a second." Asami began flipping back and forth between pages once more.

Asami shut the book and threw it back into her satchel. "I still can't make perfect sense of it, but we'll have plenty of time later to look over Iroh's words. I want to leave the Spirit World now - I have a feeling that spirit won't be locked up forever. Is there anything you would like to do before we leave?" Korra shrugged, deferring to Asami. "I don't know, you were the one who wanted to come _here_ on a 'vacation'." Korra laughed, smirking. "So much for that…. Can you think of anything we can do here that we can't do outside?"

"Well, given Iroh's advice about being discreet in our relationship as much as possible at first, maybe we should actually kiss? And not be shy about it." Asami's cheeks turned the same shade of red that Korra's had just turned. Korra said "Why not?" with an energy she didn't know she had, "Let's do it," then sat down to reach for Asami. She met Asami's lips with her own. She began to feel fluttery inside, deep down, and pressed closer to Asami, her hand lazily moving towards the small of Asami's back.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation - but not the one she wanted, or was expecting. For a brief moment, it felt as though she and Asami had no boundaries with one another, and they were one. Then her eyes began to glow ominously. "Mmmph! Korra! Whut arr you duuing? Never seen… you… do… thi…" Asami fell silent, at the same time Korra was helpless to stop herself.

Her right hand snaked its way to the back of Asami's head and she involuntarily pressed her lips harder. Her left hand started pulsating with a familiar, primordial power, and the extremity shot down, and then up underneath Asami's shirt, finally resting slightly below Asami's bellybutton.

That was when a bizarre combination of sheer pleasure and extraordinary power shot through all of her body. The pleasure was her own, and the power as well - yet not entirely. While the pleasure did not fade, she could feel the power gradually ebb, seemingly finking a sink in (or was it under?) Asami's stomach.

Korra took a moment to shake off the rush of feeling that remained, and stared down at Asami's body. She knew that she was not lifeless, but Asami didn't look like she was going to wake up of her own accord. Suddenly realizing she needed help, Korra began picturing those obnoxious flowers again, concentrating. _Please, let me out. Please… This isn't what I wanted…_

When she came to again, they were near the Republic City portal on the spirit side, and Asami was looking down at her perplexedly. "Korra, what in the blazes was that? I know you never use the Avatar State involuntarily, aside from when Zaheer poisoned you. What do you think it was?"

Korra began to answer, "I have no idea, Asami. Let's just get out of here and -"

_The gift has been given_.

Korra quickly shook her head side to side, looking for the source of the voice.

_I'm in your heart_.

Confusedly, she put her hand over her chest. "Raava?"

_Katara can help you. Be discreet, but tell all eventually._

And then the voice was gone.

Korra looked at Asami, who seemed to not be fazed by any spirit-related shenanigans now. "I think we'll need to ask Katara what that was, Asami. Let's go," Korra barked, quickly getting off the ground. Korra stood upright more fully, and held Asami's hand as they briskly exited the portal. Korra noted that Asami still looked at her the same way she had on the way in, if not with more desire. There was one less thing to worry about, at the very least.

After both their bodies vanished, in the far, far distance, a prison broke.

Long Yumao floated freely once more, as the Avatar was gone and Raava could not maintain the prison for her. Korra. The little wretch. Unnatural. Though his appearance was much as before, a sickly yellow light glowed strongly in his eyes. "No"_,_ he practically screamed to himself, "it cannot be!" Shaking off the last of the earth that covered him, he hissed loudly "This perversion cannot STAND!"


	2. Chapter 2: Quenched Flame

Chapter 2 : Quenched Flame

Mako never was one for parties. He hated the forced atmosphere - something he held in common with Lin Beifong, given the way she had secluded herself earlier. Still, parts of it appealed to him - pretty girls, good food, a chance to talk to people he normally wouldn't see, and above all lately, a relief from that insufferable Prince Wu. No, formerly Prince Wu - the world just didn't know it yet.

"Maybe that boy has some sense in him after all," he muttered to himself as he watched Korra walk off. "Always good to know when a change is needed…" He felt a slight pang as Korra vanished, but he knew they just didn't mesh, and that what he had just said under his breath applied to himself as well as… Wu? What was his first name, anyways? No matter. Just Wu.

He began scanning the wedding attendees, to see if he could see Lin Beifong. He figured finding someone to stand around looking grumpy with was better than nothing at all. She was very hard to spot without her distinctive armor - he had once wondered if she slept in it. He did manage to spot another Beifong, however - Opal. Dancing with his brother…

He felt the pang he suffered when seeing Korra walk away again, but this time much stronger. He took a forceful breath in, and out, and pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He could have sworn he saw a tiny flame come out.

All of a sudden, he noticed Opal had been looking at him. Opal brought the dance to a close, surprising Bolin with a dance move augmented with airbending. "Given Opal's reaction, I guess I did shoot some flame," he muttered to himself. He saw both his brother -who had come back for him inside that abomination of Kuvira's, spirits be praised - being lightly dragged by Opal as she advanced towards him.

"Hey, Mako. You feeling okay? I saw that bit of firebreathing, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you do that before, and it didn't seem festive at all," Opal asked, as his brother brought up the rear, pausing to gawk at the band.

"Hey! That must be Tahno on the horn! I wish we could get a fair rematch with those cheaters, but at least he can bend again," Bolin exclaimed, pointing exaggeratedly at Tahno, as he always pointed.

Opal shot Bolin a sour glance, and blew slightly in his face. "We're not here to gawk at Tahno, we're here because I saw your brother do something odd."

"Oh, sorry. What's up, bro? Is your arm hurting you?" Bolin asked, cradling Mako's sling. "I bet Katara or Korra could help fix it up."

Mako blushed at the mention of Korra's name. "Actually, I think it's something we might be better served talking about in the city. Opal, can you call your airbison? Juicy, right Bolin?"

Bolin hesitated for just long enough for Opal to say, "Oof, that beast. I don't know where he is, and I can't imagine people at the party would be happy staring at airbison snot. Let's go somewhere else and I'll try calling him." She paused, whipping up an air ball. "I know you two can get to the shore without me pretty quickly. Bolin, with your earthwalk, and Mako, with your hand-" She stopped short, blushing. "Oh, sorry, Mako. I forgot for a second there, about your arm." She dismounted her air ball, dismissing it to the wind. "I guess we should get started walking. Let's talk as we walk." All three started moving shortly after, still without much speed.

Mako started to say something to Opal, then paused, turning to Bolin. "What's this 'earthwalk' Opal is talking about?"

Bolin's eyes lit up like green flames. "During my time with Toph, I bugged her about more than my commitment to Opal and me's relationship." The feeling burned very briefly within Mako again. "I also asked her about advanced earthbending. She told me she couldn't teach someone how to metalbend on bisonback, but she did tell me about a move she used to move rapidly during the 100 Year's War, and I think I have the basics down. I just haven't tried it yet."

Mako simply raised an eyebrow.

Bolin dropped his normally jovial attitude momentarily, stating "Look, bro, I know that until I discovered I could lavabend I was a little bit of a talent 'third wheel' in the team. Lately I have been wanting to better myself as a bender and warrior, and I think learning how to move like that is a good start."

As they approached the shore, the trio stopped as Bolin finished. "I'm even thinking of improving my physical combat skills as well, and have been reading about the Kyoshi Warriors on and off. I figure a sword at my side couldn't hurt, to go with my Ghazan shuriken, if I ever need it." Bolin paused, looking at Opal. "And no, I don't want a fan."

Opal only gave him a quizzical look, and blew hard on her whistle.

A short time later, Juicy appeared. Mako exclaimed "Ugh! No wonder you didn't want this bison at the party, Opal! I thought airbison were supposed to be majestic." Juicy sneezed, leaving a bit of green on the sand. Mako just swept his good arm out, and said "Not this."

"The bison chooses you, and not the other way around. You can't really give back your bison. Sort of how I decided to forgive Bolin for helping Kuvira, in fact," she teased, blowing a puff of air at Bolin's face.

Bolin momentarily fussed, then looked around. "I don't see anyone here, bro. What is it that's so sensitive you can't say it here?"

Mako blushed, and just angrily insisted, "It's an issue, okay? Are we getting on this dumpy thing or not!"

Opal and Bolin didn't look like they were in the mood to argue with someone in a sling, so they climbed on Juicy, making sure to not step in his nasal leavings. Opal let Mako decide where to go, and they touched down near a ruined building in the heart of the city.

All three slid to the ground, and laid on Juicy's side, facing the Spirit Portal… and crater, Mako thought bitterly.

"Okay, so you want to know why I brought you all the way out here? Quite honestly, Bolin, I am jealous of you right now. I have nobody else in my life, while you do. Korra hasn't show real interest in me since my little white lie to her." Since Opal looked confused, he explained what happened with Korra's memory wipe two weeks before Harmonic Convergence, and how he had caved to social pressure and told Korra nothing was wrong. Opal's face became more twisted in anger as he went on. "Not a good sign," Mako thought to himself.

When he was done, Opal immediately blasted him with a spurt of air to his face. "How could you do that?! That wasn't being nice at all, no matter how many disapproving eyes were on you! And I thought blindly working for the worst world leader in decades was bad." Glancing at Bolin, she said, "I guess I should be grateful for what I have," following it with a peck on the cheek.

Mako felt furious again, but knew expressing his anger on Opal wouldn't help, so he simply did his breathing exercise again, this time releasing a larger flame. "I've never lived that down - it was probably the reason Korra never even gave me a second thought as a love interest… She's looked at Asami with more desire lately." Mako scoffed at the ridiculousness of his implication. Bolin merely smirked, and Opal did not seem amused at all.

"I don't really see where this conversation is going. I know you better than this, bro, and there's something more to it. What, do you honestly think there's no one out there for you?" Bolin smiled, and then began laughing hysterically, holding out a pink piece of paper with writing on it.

"Mako, if that goofball and part time smug genius Varrick can find true love with Zhu Li, you will find someone - no problem. I think you may have once, with Korra, but just because she slipped through your fingers doesn't mean you won't find someone else to hold hands with." Bolin shifted closer to Opal, stating, "Plus, maybe you two weren't meant for each other."

Mako wasn't exactly used to Bolin giving the sound advice in the family. He stood up, and scanned the sky around the new Spirit Portal. He spotted a large serpentine spirit heading into the column of light, and pointed it out to Bolin and Opal.

"I wonder what that big spirit is up to. He seems to be moving with a purpose. Whatever, I leave that stuff for Korra." He stopped talking briefly, looking at the strange moss covering parts of the damaged buildings. "Let's just walk around town to see what survived the blast, and see if we spot any new spirit vines. With The Swamp damaged by Kuvira, it could be a good thing to find some." Opal nodded in agreement as his brother briefly yawned beside her.

Mako wasn't really that curious about the spirit vines - he just wanted to give the three of them something to do that would take all their attention. "Gotta figure time will help me make sense of all this," he thought to himself.

They had not found anything of note after 15 minutes, but an unbidden thought crossed Mako's mind. "What if Korra and Asami _were_ really together?" it asked. His internal answer was surprisingly quick: "Well, I'd just try to find someone else, as if that's the case, both are incompatible with me." Finding himself surprised at how easy that answer was, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before sending himself, Bolin and Opal on a wild goosechase.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Bolin spotted something in the distance, and manipulated the ground to bring it closer. At first, it looked like a Republic City cicada-wasp's husk, but upon closer inspection it looked too… humanoid.

Bolin pushed forward into the air to land next to what Mako now recognized as one of Kuvira's disabled mechasuits. "Bro, what are you doing? We don't know if those things are unstable or not! They could have absorbed some of the Spirit Portal's energy," Mako chided, barely able to hide his own curiosity.

"Don't worry, there's no way this shell absorbed anything - Varrick totally fried it with the electromagnetic wave earlier, whatever that is. Just like he did when me and him escaped Kuvira." Bolin turned away from Mako and Opal, facing the suit "I just wanted to get a closer look at one again, after my first failed escape attempt from Kuvira." Bolin furrowed his brows, and bent a piece of earth behind it to make it stand semi-properly again.

"Even though Kuvira used these as a weapon of war, they might be good for reconstruction of the city. They have a lot of raw power, and could make nonbenders more useful in reconstruction away from the blast site. Keep a few weapons on them, in case any of Kuvira's stragglers want to give us problems, and to deal with any unruly spirits," Bolin said, slipping in to a slight frown. "Plus, given the world never truly stops fighting, I have the feeling the United Forces may need some for strictly military purposes. I bet Varrick will have fun tweaking the design," he finished with a slight smile.

Opal nodded in agreement, quickly making a dismissive gesture afterwards. "That goody two-shoes Tenzin might insist on all airbenders being peaceful as possible, but my mother raised no fools." She paused, and said with a mixture of sadness and anger "Well, except for my bigger brother." She turned to more directly face his brother, stating "Kuvira may have not had much appeal with the peasants of the Earth kingdom aside from fear, but I'll bet you a thousand yuans there will be some major issues getting any significant part of the middle and upper class to go along with any disarmament or demilitarization. Not after the chaos they witnessed when the Earth Queen, Hou-Ting, was assassinated."

Mako saw a distinctly nonpeaceful gleam in her eye - it would have looked more at home on her mother's face. "If we ever face a major political threat that can be defused with the death of one individual, I'll be sure to… make use of a technique Zaheer pioneered." Both he and his brother gave Opal a vaguely horrified look, and shifted uncomfortably towards one another. She regarded them both with a skeptical eye.

"What? If one death can prevent the deaths, or even just suffering, of millions, I do not understand how it is morally reprehensible to take action." She was lost in thought for a moment, before continuing "Tenzin may not have wanted me to know about her, but there was an airbender nomad Avatar - a female, no less - who was willing to kill in the name of peace. I learned about her by sneaking books away from Tenzin's watchful eye." Mako saw a single, lone tear cascade down Opal's cheek, and was pretty sure his brother saw it too.

Opal sniffed ever so slightly. "More importantly, after seeing what Kuvira put my family through, if there was an opportunity to prevent or stop a war covertly, only a fool would refuse to take it," she said, pretending that neither had seen the lone tear. "My family was very well off - a lot of folks in the Earth Kingdom lost everything, their lives, or worse - either to the chaos before Kuvira crashed her steel gauntlet down, or beneath that same fist." Opal seemed to be holding back another salty orb, as she simply implored "Come on, let's keep looking for any vines."

It was about 45 minutes later when he actually saw an odd plant growing in an ornamental garden. He could tell there was no way it was like that before the Spirit Portal's creation. "I think we found our spirit vine. Let me see that pink paper, Bolin," Mako said, snatching it out of Bolin's pocket. "Anyone got a pencil?"

As Opal went back to Juicy to get her pack, Mako noticed the vine beginning to glow white. He didn't like this one bit, as he remembered the power of the vines all too well, and what it had done to his arm. He pushed Bolin away from the vine, asking him "Bolin, is that thing going to explode?!" with an embarrassing amount of fear. "You worked with Kuvira on that weapon; did the vines ever glow white?"

Bolin earthbent himself a chair to better see the vine, seemingly without a care in the world. Bolin nonchalantly grunted "Naah. I never saw anything glow white in those tests, or when Varrick blew up the railcar. They always glowed purple-pink, like the beam of Kuvira's weapon but darker." As soon as it had begun, the plant stopped glowing. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Opal overheard their conversation and ran back to them, just as the last white faded from its bizarre leaves. "Guys, what was that thing doing while I was gone? It was glowing… _white_, if I overheard correctly?"

Bolin answered at the same time, producing a synchronous "Yup" of indifference. Opal did not share their sentiment.

"What do you mean, 'yup'?" she demanded, making a very good bored male voice. Slightly scowling, she continued, "Don't you guys know that white is associated with the Avatar State, and by extension, Korra?" The color drained from her face. "I don't think anyone has seen her or Asami lately. Maybe we should go ask Tenzin-"

Suddenly, the plant began turning white, and then it began to physically writhe as it flashed a rainbow of colors.

"I don't think that's a good sign, guys. Let me mark this plant's location really quickly, then I think…" She stopped, as if someone had whispered in her ear. "I think Korra maybe be in trouble. You two, go to the rim of the crater while I mark this down."

Bolin hopped to his feet, and grabbed Mako's good arm. "I guess now is as good a time as ever to try that earthwalking technique - not as if anyone will care about me wrecking already destroyed buildings."

Before Mako could object, Bolin began moving his legs in a perplexing manner, seemingly trying to walk without moving. "Bolin, are you sure this will wooo-" Mako began to say, and then had the wind knocked out of him by a sudden acceleration.

Bolin curtly stated, "I guess it will after all. Guess Toph wasn't completely crazy," concentrating his effort on this bizarre earthbending. Bolin navigated through the shattered streets, avoiding fallen buildings and inconveniently placed signs along the way.

Shortly before reaching the crater, Mako heard a heavy breathing, and Bolin let out a surprised shout, and the earthbending mass below him crumbled. Mako and Bolin went tumbling into the side of a ruined Satomobile. As Mako lay dazed on the ground, he could hear a girl giggling, and as he stood up it abruptly stopped.

"Sorry Bolin, didn't mean to knock you off your… _stride_ there," a voice Mako identified as Opal's purred. "Now quit messing around and let's see if we can find Korra. If there were events happening in the Spirit World, it's easy to assume that's where she and Asami are. Hop on Juicy and we'll patrol the beam."

After what was really five minutes but seemed like an eternity, two humanoid figures stumbled out of the beam. "Korra!" Mako yelled. And again, "Korra! Are you alright? Is that Asami with you?"

The blue clad figure came into closer focus, and he could see that it was indeed Korra. She was holding Asami tenderly, as if she were unsure whether Asami was injured, but Asami was walking under her own power.

Shortly after what seemed to be a flush appearing on her face, Korra said "We're all right! We just had a little trouble with a cranky spirit, is all." Mako could tell she was hiding something. Her next request only heightened his suspicions. "Can you take me and Asami to see Katara on Air Temple Island, please?"

"Yes, we will!" Bolin shouted, taking another breath as Mako figured he would. "And just what were you two doing in there?" Bolin asked in a mix of curiosity and innocence. Mako extended his good hand over Bolin's mouth and found it colliding with Opal's. "Guess we're more alike than I thought we were," Mako thought with a hint of relief. "Anyone who can put up with Bolin for long periods has to share something with someone else who can," he thought amusedly.

Mako whispered into his brother's ear, ignoring the surprised look on his face. "Now's not the time to ask prying questions, brother. Let's just get Korra and Asami where they need to go."

As the two girls crawled onto Juicy's back, Asami shot Mako a nervous glance that she then changed to a smile. "Thank you for picking us up, Mako, Bolin and Opal. I feel … strange. Maybe Katara can help us."

"Guess that thought I had earlier was true. I'm cool with it," Mako said inwardly while smiling back at Asami.

Mako saw Bolin ooch closer to Asami. "Sorry, no company, I don't want to explain," Asami said quickly. Bolin slouched back and accidentally landed near Juicy's nose.

"AUGH! Can't a guy catch a break?!" his excitable brother yelled, frenetically trying to get the bison fur and snot off of him. Mako saw Opal smiling out of the corner of his eye, and found himself doing the same.

As they finalized their approach to Air Temple Island, Mako thought inwardly "I DID tell Korra I would follow her into battle, no matter how crazy things get, and my exes being into one another is pretty crazy, after all." He snuck up to both Korra and Asami, hugging them both - as friends, not potential lovers. He could see that somehow both Korra and Asami knew his intent, and most importantly, that he was fine with their relationship.

Mako felt some kind of angry fire die out in him.

Korra whispered absentmindedly to herself "I guess that's one person I can trust." As she made a show of pushing Mako away so as to not make Bolin or Opal suspicious, Mako couldn't help but wonder why they would need to hide. Korra had just defeated Kuvira and restored some semblance of balance - who could fault her for her preferences? "Maybe I should ask Asami some time," he mused quietly.

Asami turned around and met her own eyes with his, and gave him a small subdued nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Dissipating Uncertainty

Chapter 3 : Dissipating Uncertainty

Glad to have finally reached the upper level of Air Temple Island, Korra turned around to face Juicy's other four passengers. Korra could sense from Opal's pained look that she was concerned about both Korra and Asami's well-being. Bolin simply looked on in curiosity, even though Asami had made it clear it was not welcome.

Korra asked Opal, "Can you take Bolin with you for now? I have something I need to discuss with Asami and Mako." As Opal took Bolin towards a lower level of the island, Korra swore she saw Opal giving her a wink. _In due time_, a voice she had heard all too often lately said.

As Bolin and Opal left earshot, and Korra was sure that she, Asami and Bolin were alone, she told Mako "Your unspoken approval of my relationship with Asami on Juicy's back earlier made me feel a lot better. I didn't think you would be so accepting, and certainly not so rapidly." Mako simply looked at Korra, and quoted something he had said only a short time ago: " 'No matter how crazy things get, Korra, I will always be ready to follow you into battle.' When I said that, I meant it. I get the feeling that more happened in there than you two kissing, however."

Korra clenched her fist silently, cursing Mako's sudden flood of perception. "Mako, some things happened in there that were definitely not on any vacation plan, and I suppose you needed to know of them sooner or later." As Korra finished explaining, Mako pointed to a figure far in the distance that was approaching slowly. "I don't want to keep you from telling Katara about this any longer - I'm certainly in no position to interpret the will of Raava. The spirit stuff is your job on this team, not mine." He glanced again at Katara's advancing figure. "I better get out of here. Catch you later, Korra and Asami," he said over his shoulder, following the direction that Opal and Bolin had gone.

"Oh, shoot," Asami said, turning to face the nearest bathroom. "I must have drank too many beverages at the wedding earlier, and you know what they say about the Spirit World and bathrooms. Not that I would have gotten the chance to use one…" Asami said, walking away. "I'll be back - why don't you try stalling Katara a little bit until I get back?"

Korra knew she was going to see Asami in about five minutes, but after all she had gone through today, she felt a slight pang in her chest as Asami's hand left her own. "I wonder what Asami felt when her father forced her out of the hummingbird suit…", Korra pondered sadly.

Katara finally reached Korra's side at the same time Korra finished her melancholy thought. The old waterbender - her Sifu in this life and the previous - finally asked Korra a question after a slightly awkward pause. Katara started off, with enthusiasm, "So, Korra, I'm always telling you about interesting experiences in my youth, all the different kinds of things I got to do… but I have a question for you this time."

"Remember what Asami said about stalling and what Raava told me about discretion," Korra thought to herself. She thought up a suitably silly question Katara could be reasonably asking, and turned to face Katara. "What is it? How I got Naga?" Korra asked, smiling slightly.

Katara must have seen that smile, as she just said "No," smirking slightly.

"Dang, think of something else - Asami still isn't back yet," Korra thought again. She decided to offer something more interesting this time. "What it's like to be able to bend all four elements?" she asked, hoping to stall Katara a little longer.

Again, that same knowing, frustrating smile. Katara stated, deadpan at first "No. I imagine it would have some… _bending_ involved though."

Korra barely contained the rising flush on her cheeks. Why did her relationship with Asami still give her this uneasy feeling? It was something much worse than the simple awkwardness she had experienced with Mako. She might never know, she thought bitterly. It reminded her of the despair she felt while recovering from Zaheer's poison, and for some reason, shame.

Mind wandering, Korra absently wondered if what Iroh had told her about same-sex relationships was a lie, and if Raava was just placating her.

_What would the point of that be, exactly, Korra? _Korra felt a slight chill inside her skull. She still wasn't used to this more… vocal Raava.

Breaking out of her momentary funk, Korra remembered her conversation. She looked to Katara, who was tapping her fur-boot clad foot on the ground, waiting for Korra to make another guess. Korra realized that one way to throw someone off was asking them about a personal matter, so she asked Katara "What it's like to kiss a firebender?"

Shifting from her impatient posture, Katara simply laughed, and chuckled "Getting closer."

This was it, Korra's chance to stall Katara. She innocently said "But people tell me that you and Zuko - "

Katara was obviously after some information she wanted, and fast, as she began to show obvious signs of frustration. Or was it the implication? Katara simply barked "**_NO!_**"

Korra grinned, pointing at Katara, and stated "So I guess you only liked Aang."

Katara smiled mutely, as though she were about to finish this banter completely. "Yes, we both only really like people with the same first letter in their name. **_A_**_ang_, and…" Katara retorted, sending Korra into a small panic. She wasn't going to be able to quell her cheeks this time.

Korra simply blushed, at such a loss for words she blurted out "Uhhhh…" Katara really was as perceptive as Iroh had said. Korra added meekly, "What do you mean?" The very least she could do was stall now - no dissuading Katara's questioning until Asami came. The next thing Katara said only confirmed this.

"I saw you go in that portal. With a girl," Korra heard Katara say. More stalling it was, then.

Korra asked, with deliberate uncertainty "Which portal again? Because I'm pretty sure I went in two…"

Korra seemed to be getting to Katara with this meaningless banter, as Katara groaned, "The third one, you know, the one YOU created when you saved Kuvira's butt from her own weapon." Katara groaned again, this time louder. "Come on, just tell me what it's like already! It's not like I'll ever get to know."

Korra silently wondered why Katara was so curious about what it felt like to kiss a girl when she had been obviously in love with Aang - idle curiosity perhaps? Korra could only manage to ask Katara "What _what's _like?" with a palpable nervousness, her cheeks still flush.

She finally heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Asami returning from the bathroom. Asami asked them both "What are you guys talking about?" as she approached, with what Korra could tell was feigned innocence. Korra smiled slightly while her head was turned to Asami - she had never seen Katara quite like this before, and wanted to push a bit further.

Making sure that Katara could still hear, but only barely, Korra whispered to Asami "I think Katara finally found her brother's stockpile of cactus juice." She could see Asami's eyes gleaming with mischief as well.

Apparently, Katara had had enough, and she pushed the two conspirators apart, turning to face Korra. Katara had a rather hilarious yet scary expression on her face that she had never seen before, yet was somehow familiar… from behind a sheet of ice, she could hear a muted laughter that she recognized as having once been her own. _Aang?_ an increasingly familiar voice said that was not her own. _They live!_

Shaking off this interior monologue, she heard Katara yell "I heard that!" with that same hilarious look on her face. Korra and Asami began laughing loudly.

What she recognized as Raava's voice admonished her, _Enough messing around, Korra - we just made a very important discovery. Further unnecessary delays will only hurt you. GET ON WITH IT!_

Katara, still visibly angry, now with a touch of desperation, said "Okay, I'll just ask outright." Katara paused, clearly not entirely comfortable with what came next. "What is it like to kiss another girl, and, uh… do The Thing afterwards?" she asked, before continuing with even more urgency, "Say it quick, before my stick-in-the-mud son or granddaughter find us!"

This was obviously the point at which Raava would be disappointed if she delayed any longer, and Korra was tired of the game anyways. She said enthusiastically, "Well…" She let out a lighthearted chuckle. "I liked the kiss felt better than the one with Mako, that's for sure."

Asami chimed in, with a surprised look on her face, "And I didn't have any idea what would happen in the Spirit World when we-"

Korra felt her clothes disturbed by a sudden blast of wind. And she was pretty sure she heard -

After a deafening blast of air, Tenzin and Jinora landed next to Katara, one on each side, both grinning wildly. Jinora began talking, animatedly saying "Did someone say spirit world? Can I tell you again about the time when -"

Korra found herself groaning loudly at the exact same time as Asami and Katara, producing a unified "**_AUUUGH_**" that sent hiding animals scurrying and fluttering away.

Jinora went straight from a grin to talking, starting "So anyways, about the time I found Raava and helped save the world…"

"Oh no you don't, you little Miss Perfect," Korra thought, with a sense of irony that Jinora was delaying something Raava herself found important. Korra snapped, "Come on, missy, one of us is the Avatar, and the other -"

Korra couldn't tell if Jinora was just playing around, or if she had overheard more than just "Spirit World," as Jinora just continued talking, despite dirty looks from Korra, Asami and her grandmother. "But I totally saved your butt during Harmonic Convergence!" Jinora countered, with a slight twinkle in her eye. _"Ah, crap!_ Maybe she did hear…" Korra thought desperately.

Tenzin surprised her when he came to Korra's rescue, wagging his finger at Jinora, saying "Now, now, Jinora, would Grandpa Aang want you to brag?" Katara burst out laughing. Jinora only managed a dejected "… No, I guess not."

Korra suddenly remembered that they had both saved the other in a time of need. She smiled lightly, asking "Plus, didn't I get you out of that freaky spirit pod where the Spirit Wilds used to be?"

Jinora looked down at her feet, mumbling "Yeah." She looked up, and with a much lighter expression on her face asked "Even?"

Korra was glad that Jinora didn't take anything personally, but nonetheless she wanted both her and Tenzin gone. Pointing at a slight male figure who was attempting to fight a kite in the distance, Korra suggested to Jinora "Why don't you go fly a kite with Kai?"

Jinora's face lit up in an expression that caused her grandmother to smile warmly and her father to grimace. "Kai!" Jinora whipped out a very authentic-looking glider - where'd she get one of those, an Air Acolyte? - and flew off to join Kai.

Tenzin, oddly enough, did not give chase. Squinting at his mother, he said "I get the feeling you guys were not mainly talking about the spirit world. What is going on here?"

"Oh crud, I guess he did hear! I hope Katara can think of something better than what I'm about to say," Korra thought quickly to herself. She deliberately broke out in to a cheesy grin, and started "Well, Asami, Katara and I -"

Katara interrupted her with a gloved hand in front of her face, meeting Tenzin's gaze. She grinned slightly, telling her son "You've never been one to pick up when you're not wanted, have you, Tenzin? Let's just say it was a girl talk."

Anyone else would have blushed and left, but not Tenzin. He crossed his arms, and gave his mother a withering look, saying "I don't really see what you three could possibly have to say that I cannot hear."

Katara's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Maybe you wouldn't WANT to hear it? That ever cross your mind?" Tenzin impatiently asked, "Oh yeah, like what?" Korra saw a grin creep onto Katara's face that would have found a better home only on a tiger shark.

Katara spun around, deliberately blushing, then pointing at Tenzin. "Oh, I was just discussing with Korra and Asami the night when your father and I -"

Korra snickered when Tenzin's cheeks turned a beet purple. He blurted "You're right. Guh. Pema never bothers me about these things…" His gaze turned towards two smaller figures in the distance, sitting on the top of Air Temple Island, gazing at the last remnants of the sunset. Katara jabbed, "Well, I didn't exactly bother you, did I? Who bent their way up onto a ledge where someone else was having a conversation?"

Tenzin was visibly irritated, though not at his mother's borderline admonishment. Turning to face Katara and composing himself, he said "Excuse me, it appears I have another conversation to 'interrupt'." He began airbending his way to the top of the spire, towards Kai and his "wayward" daughter. If he disapproved so strongly of that relationship, Korra could hardly wait to see his reaction to her new love interest.

Katara was now wearing an expression that she had seen Kya and Bumi make many times after Tenzin left. She wiped her brow, saying "Phew, I thought they would never leave. Not sure what got into them. Maybe all that excitement with Kuvira has made them on edge. I wish he'd leave my granddaughter be, lest she be even more like him. Where were we? I believe you were saying something, Asami."

Asami stopped following the movement of Tenzin, turning to Katara. "Yes, I was. Anyways, after me and Korra kissed, I blacked out for a little bit. The last thing I remember was Korra's eyes glowi- " Asami paused, with a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Wait. Why would she go in to the Avatar State? As a former lover to the Avatar, you wouldn't be able to tell me anything about that, would you?"

Korra had no real clue herself as to why she went into the Avatar State when kissing Asami, much less why what happened afterwards occurred, so she waited for Katara's answer with baited breath.

Katara had an expression that looked like an odd combination of embarrassment and longing. She started, drawing out her response slightly, "Well… sometimes when Aang got especially excited, he would glow it up. The time after we lost Appa was no fun, I can tell you that. But that was rage." Katara shrugged awkwardly, saying through a force smile, "I can't remember anything else."

"Katara, this is important. Is there something you're not telling us? I need to know if I accidentally hurt Asami - this wasn't one of those controlled bursts I use in battle. After all, Asami and I just told you a pretty big secret, so I see no reason for you to be embarrassed,: Korra said in a serious tone. "So, what are you hiding?"

Katara chuckled, the last vestiges of unease leaving her voice, with a gleam in her eyes. "Well, Aang would also sometimes go into the Avatar state when he was … excited _with_ me, shall we say." Korra blurted out, "What, _just_ a kiss?" having a hard time believing that Aang went into the Avatar State every time he smooched Katara.

Katara cryptically answered "Among other things." Katara raised a gloved hand to her chin. "Only when he was older, though - after he gained all that height and his beard." She shrugged, continuing "I may be no scholar, but I do know there's one thing that triggered it in Aang that you two couldn't have done."

All of a sudden, Katara had a blank expression on her face. Katara made a low humming sound, and said "Wait a minute…" Korra realized she must have been thinking back to before Jinora and Tenzin's interruption, as Katara asked "You were in the Spirit World and not ours when this 'event' occurred, correct?"

Korra immediately answered "Well, we were in the spirit world, after all, as I said. Who knows what's possible there, especially given that portal was only recently created." She did not give Katara the real reason for her added concern - Raava's increased activity, and how she had been subsumed by the Avatar State not once, but twice within the past 24 hours.

Korra was not used to seeing this much worry on Katara's face. Katara murmured, "Korra, Asami, come forward, and let me feel your chi."

Asami looked a little confused, stating "I don't see what this is going to do, given that I am a nonbender." Katara turned to face Asami with a warm expression. "Just trust me. I can discern basic biological things about people, even if they are not benders. Korra is first anyways."

Katara advanced towards Korra, and began feeling the chi in her arms and legs, as though she were a healing doll. She moved towards Korra's core - chest, stomach and hips - and finished by following Korra's chi lines on her head.

Korra could see some measure of relief on Katara's face, but not much. Katara explained, "You seem fine Korra, but it feels as though a lot of spiritual energy has passed through you recently." Katara felt Korra's arms and lips - that felt weird - again, and pursed her own, much older lips. "Almost as if it were heading in a specific direction. And I have never felt that much flow remnants in the mouth region before."

Katara turned to Asami, asking "You said Korra kissed you, and you passed out, correct? And her eyes were glowing as she did so?" Asami shook her head lightly, bouncing her dark hair. "Asami, come here. I need to feel you as well."

After Asami stepped forward, Katara again felt the chi lines, this time moving from arms and legs, to Asami's head. She paused while touching the back of Asami's head and then her mouth, letting out a confused "Huh?" each time. She finally felt Asami's chest and stomach. When she got halfway to Asami's hips, Katara's face drained of blood rapidly.

"WHAT? By the Spirits! It cannot be! I need to feel that again. I swear I felt something in there, but it could have just been a bad read. It is pretty late, after all." Katara again felt Asami's stomach, moving towards her hips, and stopped at the exact same place - just below Asami's bellybutton, Korra realized in horror.

She knew Katara had seen many strange things in the travels of her youth, but Katara looked completely baffled now. Katara exclaimed "This makes no sense!" She pointed to that one specific spot, that spot Korra would rather forget. Where her uncontrolled hand had touched - pulsating with what she now knew was Raava's energy.

All of a sudden, she felt a chill in her heart. She had finally connected one of Iroh's prophecies for Asami with recent events, and she was too in shock to say anything. She could only manage to think to herself, "At least we know Asami's numbering of those transcript pages was correct…"

Katara seemed to not notice Korra's expression, but Asami did. Asami forcefully turned to Katara, who was now saying "Asami - you say Mako broke up with you, and given recent events fully occupying you, there's no way you've done anything to conceive a child. Yet, I feel a small presence within you."

Both Asami and Korra now had horrified expressions on their faces - Asami, out of surprise, and Korra, out of horror that her suspicions were being confirmed. Katara said, as Korra and Asami turned to face each other, holding hands in what was practically a vice-grip, "Korra, you yourself said that you were in the Spirit World when this occurred, you went into an uncontrolled Avatar state and that you have no idea what can happen there…"

Korra could only stare at the ground and felt as though she were about to cry more hysterically than Asami had in the Spirit World. Tears finally streaming down her face, she addressed Asami and Katara. "I don't know whether to be terrified or ecstatic." Since Katara did not know anything of what happened in the Spirit World aside from Korra and Asami's kiss, she looked confused as to why Korra would be terrified - but Asami knew all too well what Korra meant.

Looking to distract herself, Asami grabbed Korra's hand. Korra felt this "love" again - one of the few good things she got from the Spirit World "vacation", the way she saw it now, yet was somehow enough to override all the negatives - and felt herself stop crying. Asami asked Korra tenderly "Do you want to try to read my belly, Korra?"

Korra smiled - there was nothing she would rather do right now. Mimicking Katara's movements, she felt her hands being guided by an unseen force as soon as she found Asami's first chi line. She felt as though she were suddenly reading the chi lines better than Katara had.

Korra could tell that the life force within Asami was very small, but powerful. She could feel Asami's energy and her own within, but another as well. By the time she realized whose energy it was, it had vanished - re-settling in Korra's chest.

"Just what is your angle, Raava?" Korra silently wondered to herself. She told Asami and Korra about what she had felt. Katara gave her a look mixed between confusion, anger and curiosity.

Seeing the anger fade from Katara's face, Korra told her "Look, there was a lot more that happened inside that blasted place we have not told you yet. But we need somewhere safe from prying eyes. Mako already knows more than you do, aside from Asami's pregnancy, but we need an inaccessible place to talk about it. We received a warning to be discreet in the Spirit World from someone you knew well - Zuko's Uncle Iroh."

Katara's face lit up with childlike glee, asking "Can you take me and Zuko to see him sometime?" Korra could only respond, "I'll try to remember that, but I get the feeling we will be busier over the next few days than we ever have before. Do you have any suggestions on a meeting place?"

Korra could see the joy fade from Katara's face, who continued seriously, "I don't know of any nosy waterbenders in the general area, so why don't we meet underwater, and you can fill me in completely?"

Korra could feel another presence tugging at her mind - Raava, again? She ignored it for now, saying "Sounds like a good idea, Katara - I can earthbend a breathing tube so a waterbending 'tunnel' or ice sphere won't give us away." Katara nodded in agreement, and shuffled off towards Tenzin's living quarters - perhaps to scold him for his meddling in her granddaughter's life?

As soon as Katara left, Korra noticed they were truly alone. She told Asami what she thought the implications of the pregnancy were, its connection to Raava, and the fact that they would likely have a Spirit Civil War on their hands. Asami listened patiently, and when Korra was finished, she merely said "Korra, I'm no fool - I figured out about 75% of what you said just from your look alone. I took the notes, remember?"

Korra couldn't help but blush wildly. "Asami, I'm sorry if I offended you - I just didn't know if your political and business smarts would extend to Spirit World affairs, as you never had a particularly spiritual upbringing." Again, the tug… "I think Raava wants something from me - I'm going to meditate for a little bit. Watch over me please."

Asami drug one of her electrogloves out of her pack, and affixed it to her hand. Korra breathed in, and out, and in…

She was surprised when Raava chose to manifest herself in her chest, as she had after Zaheer helped Korra overcome her block over her near-death experience, and while Raava screamed at Long Yumao.

Suddenly, the great spirit began speaking.

"Don't worry about stealth, Korra. Only you and Asami can sense me right now, through your shared bond. And don't ask me how I can apparate outside the Spirit World now, I don't have the time for unimportant explanations."

"Korra, you remember all the icy emotions you have been feeling, that are yours yet not wholly your own? I did not know this until today, but apparently when the Dark Avatar - Unalaq and Vaatu - waterwhipped your past lives, they did not destroy them completely. Some mortals who are especially wise, such as Iroh, live on in the Spirit World, and it appears something similar may have happened to your past lives, except they are not free - rather, entrapped in some unknown icy tomb. Even I cannot discern all of what has happened to them. Too much of Vaatu and Unalaq's residual energy clouds them - time does not pass in the Spirit World as it does on the mortal plane."

Korra interrupted the spirit, who for a change did not seem to mind. "Raava, if my past lives are still in existence, does that mean we can save them? What would we do? Can we do it right now?!"

The spirit seemed to know a solution to the problem, but held back, stating "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Korra, but you have already endured much today. From what I can scry of their state, they are not going to vanish in the next five minutes."

Korra felt angry, stating "I don't want to take any risks, we need to act now!" somewhat sleepily.

If the spirit had a mobile head, she would have been shaking it. "I see you are not that much different from your predecessor - Aang disregarded rest and sleep completely leading up to the Day of the Black Sun, and I can tell you're running on fumes. You're still a mortal like everyone else - get some sleep; a tired Avatar makes bad decisions and can't think straight. You don't want to start hallucinating again, do you?"

Korra felt a shiver from inside her own being, remembering her own hallucinations. At the same time, the ice-muffled voice of a middle-aged laughing at the memory of entirely different visions emanated from her chest - a voice that had once been her own.

Raava, had she possessed facial muscles, might have shown surprise. "If Aang can manage to laugh, we may have more time than my initial assessment led me to believe we did. Korra, you and Asami are to get some rest and meet me inside the spirit world tomorrow. Don't worry - I will keep you safe, Asami. With the extra time, you are to try to extend the circle of trust you have now with Mako and Katara to others close to you. Do so as you see fit - I am in no position to give humans human-y advice. Just know that I will assist in this endeavor as I can."

With that, the great white spirit disappeared back into Korra's chest, and she suddenly felt very tired. Mind racing, she tried to think of a place where no one would look - Tenzin's airbender artifact room.

"Asami," she managed weakly, "I am very tired and need sleep, and I imagine you do too. I think the best place to retire would be Tenzin's artifact room - no one ever goes there." Korra blushed, this time in embarrassment over what she needed next. "Asami, can you… carry me, please?"

Asami bent over, and with considerable initial effort managed to lift Korra off the ground. Asami made a motion to kiss Korra, but she batted at the dark hair over her face. "N-not now, Asami," she managed. "S-sleep…" Asami drew her head back, and smiled at Korra, green eyes glittering. As Korra fell asleep, she felt a blazing in her chest, and drifted away contently in Asami's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Unvanquished Hatred

Chapter 4 : Unvanquished Hatred

General Jinshu Kuangmai was second in command only to Bataar, Jr., Kuvira's lover, and third behind Kuvira herself. He knew that second position was volatile, given Kuvira's temper and dedication to the Earth Empire, first and foremost… Especially given what he had heard of Bataar Jr's reaction to seeing his sister in the firing line of the final spirit cannon test. Then again, that merciless nature was why he was so loyal to Kuvira - it nicely matched his own.

Jinshu Kuangmai, as he was known for his specialty, was not his real name - only Kuvira knew a sliver of the truth behind his identity. Or at least he thought - had her spies found out more? No matter, he really had nothing to hide from her that might make her question his loyalty. He preferred to keep himself as mysterious as possible to others - even Kuvira - as much as a power play as the… other reason.

_Ugh, every time I think of her, I feel like I want to strangle something… in my own special way_, he finished with a predatory smile.

Looking at the clock, he was beginning to get somewhat worried, but he corrected himself - perhaps Kuvira had called for a large celebration after crushing those puny insects daring to occupy Earth kingdom land, stolen all those years ago by the Avatar and his Firelord lackey. What hope could such a ludicrous system hope to stand against strength? Elected leaders, what a joke.

Finally, after seeing the clock strike 11:00 PM, he had had enough. When he burst from his tent, he did not like what he saw - all of the elite metalbenders assigned to his command were saluting the entrance of his tent- almost preemptively, to avoid his wrath. They appeared to have been standing there for some time.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, stomping his feet on the ground, shaking his specialty red-black armor draped over his broad chest. "And why are all the conscripts gone? Don't think I can't earthsense those empty tents and untended mechasuits. We're supposed to be ready to push out at a moment's notice in case the first wave fails to take Republic City."

He could feel a few of the metalbenders shaking like leaves. He turned to the one shaking the most, who was hiding a radio behind his back, and grabbed him by his armor, lifting him in the air. "Speak! Your General commands you!" He could see the fear in the supposedly elite's eyes. "Don't make me…"

The faceless soldier finally started talking. _By Kuvira, I love doing that. I just have to make a hint, and…_

"Sir, it appears that some of those Republic City geeks found a way inside Kuvira's Colossus. According to radio chatter, the weapon was destroyed, and Kuvira fought to the end, attempting to kill the Avatar with just the cannon." The soldier sensed his confusion. "The cannon got tossed into a large concentration of spirit vines, sir - and apparently, if what the Republic City radio is broadcasting is to be believed, the weapon spun out of control after Kuvira fired it at the Avatar, eventually threatening to vaporize our great leader."

He could tell there was something this soldier was holding back, some very unpleasant news. "I can tell you aren't telling me something, even with you in the air. TELL ME THE REST!" He began gradually squeezing the soldier's armor in.

The soldier gulped, and the armor ceased to move. "General Jinshu Kuangmai, I am afraid you are the new commander of our army, such as it is." He felt his hands beginning to perform the motion, but stopped short. He could tell this soldier was loyal enough - for now. The soldier began to sweat beads visible in the dying light. "Kuvira shot a beam at Bataar Jr. to attempt to vaporize the Avatar and her followers, who had managed to capture him in the middle of negotiations. All survived, and he apparently turned against us, providing intelligence to the enemy regarding the Colossus."

_I thought that wuss would betray us eventually. Family only makes you weak…_

"Go on", he stated. "You've only told me of how Bataar Jr. turned his back on us. Did our glorious leader die in battle? Is this why I am now Commander Jinshu Kuangmai?"

"And just say it, or I might actually follow through with that hand motion this time."

He could see the immediate panic this threat caused. The soldier began to show signs of throwing up, so he finally let the soldier back to terra firma. He could feel the soldier better now - and he was an absolute wreck.

"Sir, if reports are to be believed… you see that big green beacon over the horizon?" The soldier pointed at a barely visible green twin helix that never seemed to end he had not noticed before.

"That's a new spirit portal."

He was furious. What concern did he have for some spirit portal?! All the spirits were good for, in his eyes, was fuel for war. "I don't care if Vaatu and Raava are fighting over that hill! Just what in the name of the Earth Empire does some spiritual gobbledygook have to do with Kuvira?"

His hands began to move of themselves.

"Sir, PLEASE don't! I was just trying to cushion the blow a little." _Hah, begging for his life, how pathetic_.

_Wait, what blow?_

"What blow, soldier?" _I don't like the sound of this at all._

The soldier began to speak once more, seemingly reaching the end of what was important. "Commander, the Avatar created that portal by blocking the beam weapon from killing Kuvira, if reports are to be believed."

_Hah! Mercy, such fools…_

He could see the soldiers let out a final sigh. "She felt she owed the Avatar her life, and ordered our victorious forces to stand down, despite badly beating what those Republicans call a military. Only the Avatar and her follower's interference prevented a crushing victory."

His legs trembled with anger, cracks shooting from beneath his heavy iron boots.

"So, soldier, let me understand this - and speak very carefully. Are you saying that our glorious leader ALSO surrendered?" his eyes gleamed with hatred - hatred for the Avatar, and hatred for… Kuvira?

_It does not matter who- if they are weak, they should be crushed like ants!_

The soldier saw his wild eyes, and knew what they could lead to. "Yes, sir. You can see the soldiers who fled rather than surrender yourself - they should be here by now. Only the conscripts, and those trapped within the city surrendered. We may need to try to rescue them -"

_I cannot believe Kuvira would do such a thing. First my own mother, and now my glorious leader?_

He sighed deeply, realizing the world really was as one Fire Nation heiress said - "You can only trust yourself. Trust is for fools!"

Figuring his day couldn't get much worse, he told the soldier, now safely out of his range, to bring in those who escaped. His talks with these ragged soldiers only confirmed what the other had said. The news from one of his spies was even worse. Almost all the conscripts- gone. And their leader…

_I suppose I owe that soldier a favor, and I want only those who fear me at my side_.

He turned to the soldier who had had the guts to tell him all these things with only a green beacon as evidence. "Soldier! Come here, I wish to tell you something." _I love the fear in those green eyes._

"Sir?" was all the soldier could muster.

"I am making you Chief Intelligence Officer. If what that spy told me is true, 'Prince' Wu is going to try and dismantle our glorious Empire, and replace it with some sort of mockery - a republic." He paused bitterly. "Hardly better than the chaos after Earth Queen Hou-Ting's death - the common ignorant elephant-rat on the streets is still running the show, even if they aren't burning their world with them."

He paused once more, reaching inside his metal breastplate, bending and manipulating it with ease. In his hand, he held eight metal straps - three for each of his own shoulders, and one for each of the soldiers'.

He bent the two straps around the soldier's neck, much as his own. He then bent the remaining straps around his own neck, closely mimicking Kuvira's style. He etched a small symbol into the visible portion of each side - the Earth Empire insignia, with a single drop of gleaming blood in the center.

_Appropriate._

"I hereby grant the new rank of Chief Intelligence Officer to Corporal Jang, of the Zaofu Company, and the new rank of Supreme Resistance Commander to myself. We will need to fight this new foe in a different way, as we cannot afford to draw the attention of the Avatar or the other nations - not yet. We will make our base of operations difficult to see, and even harder to break, biding our time as we regroup from the stunning betrayal of our former leader." He could begin to hear soldiers cheer, and even some making suggestions on how to most effectively meld into the vast Earth Empire, to begin their war of attrition, subterfuge and terror.

"One day, we shall retake all of the Earth Empire - the lands that Republic City calls its own included! We will make the spirit's power our own once more one day, so that we may seek revenge on both the Avatar and the leader who left us out to dry! And then," he said with a genuine smile, "a legacy of conquest and colonization that will make Sozin and the Firelords who followed him look like children!"

He could hear the assembled body of soldiers before him become filled with hatred at the mention of the Fire Nation, yelling all sorts of horrible curses and insults. They had over 170 years of shame to amend.

_So this is what true power feels like. Good…_

"We shall be greater than Chin the Conqueror! TO ARMS!"

Basking in the cheers of **his** soldiers, he had but one thought.

_Are you happy now, mother?_

End part 1.


	5. Chapter 5: The Inner Ring

Part 2: The Circle of Trust

Chapter 5 : The Inner Ring

Korra awoke to find herself lying on her back on a simple stone floor. As awareness gradually returned, she could make out the figure of Asami lying asleep on her side next to her, with a contented look on her face. Korra vaguely considered shutting her eyes again and just burying her face in Asami's chest…

_Meeting with Katara. Don't keep her - __and Aang __- waiting._

Suddenly, a wave of despair washed over Korra, remembering the events of the past 24 hours, and how she believed she had been finished when Kuvira fell - only for the universe to gop up even worse problems in her lap. Korra began to cry softly, mind racing - what would a Spirit Civil War mean for the world? Would she ever just get any time to simply… _be?_

_I told you yesterday, we have enough time. Don't dwell on might-have-beens, Korra. They lead nowhere._

Korra was starting to tolerate Raava's increasingly vocal presence better, but she still felt like she wanted to just shut herself away from the world.

_Oh no; Aang did that once, and look how that turned out. Plus, you'd be missing Asami._

Korra got the impression that Raava was beginning to understand how humans worked a lot better now - and she was right. "I need to take strength from my love for Asami - just like Iroh said," Korra told herself quietly. She finally managed the strength to resist sleep's temptation, and woke Asami.

"Korra, are you all right? Have you been crying?" Asami cooed, reaching out to tussle Korra's messy hair. "If it's about what happened yesterday, we should talk to Katara, like we planned," Asami said, smiling slightly. "I can carry you again, if you like," she added, laughing lightly and pretending to kiss Korra on the lips.

To Korra's surprise, she didn't blush this time, instead sighing in contentment. "No, I can handle myself now - but thanks anyways." A mischievous gleam entered Korra's eyes. She said "Maybe we can pick up where we left off, in the Spirit World before my Avatar State interrupted, after our talk with Katara," Korra finished with a wink.

She could see Asami blushing slightly, but without the deeper colors she found denoted shame or embarrassment. "That sounds like a real good idea, Korra. Let's go find Katara." Korra touched the ground to get a read on where Katara was, and they headed towards her location - Tenzin's house.

As they approached, she could hear some unusually loud conversation between a man and a woman. Getting closer, she could recognize the voices - Tenzin and Katara. Korra and Asami held back a fair distance, Korra figuring that whatever conversation they were having should be left alone.

"- she IS your daughter, Tenzin, but you have no business telling her who she can and cannot like! Would you have liked it if I told you that you had to keep dating Lin instead of breaking the relationship, and never known Pema?" she heard Katara's voice break out.

She and Asami snickered - they could hear Tenzin's signature sigh from all this distance. "I guess you're right, Mother - but the moment I catch that Kai reverting back to his old habits again, I am separating them! That's final! Now leave me be - I feel the need to meditate after all that … discussion." Korra heard an audible sliding, and the slight rattle of a bamboo door slamming against the house's framing.

Seeing that Katara was coming, and not wanting to be caught staring at Tenzin's quarters, she turned to Asami and whispered "Look like we're talking about something, quick!"

Asami's green eyes flared slightly. "Like what? We can't appear to be talking about this - stuff - we're supposed to keep under wraps, and certainly not what -"

"Oh dear, please don't tell me you're bickering already. That isn't supposed to come for another 20 to 30 years," an old sage female voice said behind them. Asami and Korra turned to face a smiling Katara at the same time, who continued "I can only guess that you two heard something of that conversation. Look, I don't like yelling at family members, and it's not like our family is as out of whack as the Beifong clan - but disagreement is part of any healthy relationship."

_Huh. Never thought of that, _Raava said within Korra's head. "Wait, seriously - you didn't know that already? That explains a lo-"

_Not now, Korra! I may like humans, but I have not really been paying attention to the fine nuances of human-y-ness until recently._ Korra snickered slightly. Human-y-ness…

"You think yelling is funny, Korra? Or are you talking to that voice in your head again?" Katara asked, unconvincingly wagging her finger. Between Raava's awkwardness and Katara's finger-waggle, Korra burst out laughing, finally quieting with a smile. She drew a deep breath, and let out a long sigh.

"You got me." Korra raised her arms in mock surrender. "I was snickering at the voice in my head. Now let's go underwater before Tenzin decides he needs to ask me how to meditate into the Spirit World or something." Korra picked up a few tiles off the terrace, and motioned to the now levitating pieces of earth. "Hop on, and let me bend us there." Katara smiled, stating "I'm sure Tenzin won't be happy about these slabs being absent, but he can be unhappy with a lot of things. Plus, I've never seen somebody do this before." Asami was already trying to find her balance atop her tile, and as soon as Katara got on hers, Korra used a brief pulse of the Avatar State to launch them towards water.

Just before impact, her eyes flashed again, as she simultaneously created an air bubble around them and created channels inside the solid sea floor to pump air in and out of their hiding place. She wound down the Avatar State with very good control - something she would never take for granted again. Sensing she could still talk while maintaining the water bubble, she turned to face Katara, who looked like she wanted to help. "No, Katara, it's fine - I've got the bubble. If I need a break from talking, Asami will take over so I can focus on the bubble and keeping a steady stream of air going. Don't want to suffocate."

And so Korra began explaining what happened in the Spirit World the day before in greater detail, taking a break from talking when Asami was reading the transcript from Iroh's warnings and prophecies. She decided to feel the flow of the water as she maintained the bubble and the path of the wind through her breathing tubes to relieve some stress. It felt much better than the brute force bending she relied so heavily on. She finally saw what the White Lotus masters and Tenzin meant by "feeling the element" and connecting with it, rather than merely commanding it to obey her will.

Her eyes suddenly opened - and wondered why she had never tried to follow her tutor's advice before. She felt as though she were flowing as water, and light as air. She was only knocked out of her reverie when Asami lightly tapped her leg, asking "Korra, did something bad happen? Why did you open your eyes like that? I finished talking for you, up until the point where I blacked out - I figured you might be busy talking to Raava or something."

Korra chuckled lightly, answering, "I was just doing what my Sifus - Katara included - have been telling me to do for years: actually feel the elements I am bending instead of just figuratively yelling at them to obey my command."

What had been a concerned expression on Katara's face lightened. "Yes, it's always good to listen to what your teacher has to tell you - and it sounds to me like Raava might be asking _you_ to teach her more of humanity. I know the purpose of the Avatar is in large part to teach what Aang called the Avatar Spirit - what we now know to be in large part Raava - what it is like to be human." Katara put her hand to her chin, and asked "Would that have anything to do with why you snickered earlier? It's not nice to laugh at someone who is learning, much less someone who is part of you, and a very powerful spirit to boot."

_Yeah, that wasn't very nice - now say you're sorry_, she heard Raava intone in her head, but not entirely seriously - it was almost as if she were practicing something. _That was human-y, right Korra?_

Korra just laughed, and said out loud "Yes to both of you," after which Katara snickered slightly. Before she could start telling Katara more fully what happened after Asami blacked out, Raava had another question. _What is that sound you humans keep making sometimes before or after you laugh? It sounds like you're going to choke._ Korra figured explaining humor to Raava would take a pretty long time, so she merely thought to herself "That's complicated, and part of human humor - something very few people know how to explain well. I'll try my hand at it later."

This dual conversation was starting to wear on Korra, and she just wanted both to end. She told Katara all about the uncontrolled Avatar State she experienced, and the position it occurred in. After she had told Katara of where her left hand went, it looked like a lightbulb went off in Katara's head.

Katara began, stating "So Asami told me that Iroh said that a great spirit would give someone a great gift - one that had never been given before. And you said that your left hand, pulsating with what could only be the energy of Raava, touched Asami roughly above her womb. It appears Raava has seen that you and Asami could never have a child naturally, and has seen fit to make this possible in an unknown manner. It would appear that Raava values you very highly, Korra - this sounds like something she hasn't done since the days of the first Avatar, Avatar Wan."

Korra had a familiar feeling again, and let herself be subsumed immediately instead of resisting - she knew that Raava would not hurt Katara, much less Asami. Korra felt the great white spirit begin to speak through her chest. "Yes, Katara, you are correct - Korra has achieved much in her lifetime, as your son Tenzin told her directly. I have also seen sacrifices made by humans, such as that of Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, and also the bravery exhibited by your eldest granddaughter, Jinora. The world would likely have fallen to the darkness and madness of Vaatu had she not re-united me with Korra, or if Korra had not relied upon her own essence instead of mine when I was weak. These reasons, and others, are why I have decided to push for individuals - spirit or human - to be judged based on their worth and merits and not simply by the status of immortal or mortal. Given that Korra made the choice to reverse Avatar Wan's original decision on the Spirit Portals ten thousand years ago, and allow human and spirit to mingle freely once more… Change must occur to prevent atrocities such as those committed by Kuvira the 'Great Uniter' against the physical spirit vines - or those plotted by Long Yumao the Opportunist against humans and those spirits who do not despise mortals." Korra could feel her own consciousness resume primacy once more as she heard Raava finish "That is all."

_And Avatar, the Spirit World meeting is still on, though substantially shortened - I did not anticipate speaking so long. An energy pushed me on, as I saw the glittering eyes of Asami and Katara - a distinctly human-y energy. _The spirit's voice paused momentarily. _Was it… pride?_ Korra still did not understand Raava fully, but she did remember how the comment from Tenzin had made her feel, and what it meant to her. "Yes, I believe so," she thought to herself - or more accurately, Raava.

_How far the world has come since the days of Avatar Wan…_

Korra shook her head slightly - she could have sworn that Raava's thoughts and her own were as one for that sentence alone. She turned to face Asami and Katara, and suddenly realized she was feeling tired - not exhausted like last night, but she could definitely benefit from a short rest. No - she wanted to do something else first, she thought, winking at Asami.

"I thought my involvement with the spirits would be done when Aang passed on - shows me what I know." Katara must have seen the slight rings under Korra's eyes, as she stated "Korra, you look like you could use some sleep, and I think Raava made plenty clear what has happened, and why. I will talk to Mako about what has happened here, and as you 'expand the circle of trust', as Raava had told you, let me know who to fill in." Katara looked to Korra's arms, and noticed they were slowing in their motions - something Korra had just now noted herself. "Korra, let me take control of the water bubble, and you can get us back to where we were before. If you're careful with your earthbending you might even be able to put the tiles back in the right place."

Korra managed a slight smile. After they returned in the way they came back to Air Temple Island and Korra had sensed Mako's position, she told Katara where he was - thankfully, alone along the north side of Air Temple Island, on the shore near a fire he had bent. Upon hearing of the fire, Katara's face lit up, and she said "Good - maybe that fire will get out the water I miss. I didn't tell you, but you started letting the bubble down a little at the end, my dear," as she bent the moisture out of all three's hair and clothing.

After Katara left, Korra and Asami returned to Tenzin's artifact room. Looking at Asami, she felt a rush of something that told her she wasn't tired anymore. She had never felt this feeling before, and although it was similar to the many adrenaline rushes she had felt over the years, adrenaline never made her feel like losing control. And… grabbing Asami's butt? Or her chest? She couldn't quite put the name on this feeling, but she was really liking it.

She managed to splurt out, as they entered the room, "Asami, close that door. There's something I want to do, and badly." She could feel an odd grin forming on her face, all the while staring intently at Asami's shapely rear end as she went to shut the door.

Asami must have known something Korra didn't about facial expressions, as when Asami turned around, her cheeks flushed almost completely, and she began pouting her lips. This just made Korra more… _what_?

"Looks like somebody wants to pick up where we left off yesterday, before that … interruption." Asami smiled, putting her hands at the bottom of her vest, which she began to unbutton and remove, revealing her shirt underneath. As Asami _finally _began removing her shirt, Korra felt one of her hands shoot a blast of air that knocked her own off.

Asami stopped suddenly, looking at Korra's increasingly sweaty body, fixating on Korra's chest. She could barely hear Asami as she said "Now, no_ really_ funny business - I may be pregnant, but I don't want someone, Raava forbid Tenzin, walking in on us - going all out with each other," over the sound of her own increasingly heavy breathing.

Korra managed to mumble "Sure, yeah, whatever." Asami seemed to buy it, since she came closer, and lightly touched her bare shoulder. Korra felt a shiver shoot up her spine, like lightning.

Unable to stand it any longer, Korra dropped to the floor, rolled over, grabbed Asami by the waist and drug her down on top of her. She felt all kinds of new sensations through her body, and made to grab at Asami's butt. Her hand lay outstretched over her partner's rear now, and Asami giggled, rolling so that both were on their sides. She then pressed into Korra's face, kissing her on the lips.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of the same feeling she had felt what seemed like so long ago, during the failed vacation - love. This feeling tempered what she now remembered her father had called "lust", and she no longer had any intention of pushing too hard on Asami to do a lot more than what they were currently doing. Korra grinned mischievously, though - she still wanted to push a little.

Asami muttered dreamily "I always wanted to do this…" as she rolled once more, putting Korra staring up into her beautiful face again.

With but a little input from her, her hands began making bending motions - she was going to take off those cursed straps -bras - around their upper bodies that kept them from fully physically touching. Both her own and Asami's metal bra clasps began to move, and Korra could tell she had a mesmerized look on her face.

She was shocked to feel the slap - it was light, but still stung. Asami pushed away from her, leaving her on the floor alone. She didn't like being alone - not when she got so close…

"HEY! I told you, no _really_ funny business - I was fine with everything up to your sneak attempt to undo my bra. It's not that I don't feel the same way for you - just not here." Asami paused, lowering herself back over Korra. She noticed Asami's eyes glittering, and her cute mouth grinned wildly. She put out a finger, and began tracing Korra's collarbone. "That's what mansions are for, silly."

Asami and Korra both burst out laughing, seemingly laughing harder than they ever had in their lives. Her mouth opened so far her jaw hurt.

Korra suddenly felt like doing nothing more than just cuddling next to Asami - she felt tired enough for a short nap. Even though Asami wasn't sleepy, she seemed glad to join Korra for a close slumber.

As Korra drifted off to sleep, she mumbled, "I regret nothing."

_Neither do I, Korra. Sweet dreams_, _young Avatar_.


	6. Chapter 6: Unanticipated Success

Chapter 6: Unanticipated Success

Tenzin had been meditating for what seemed like hours. He got over his anger at his mother pretty quickly - he realized the point wasn't whether or not he trusted Kai with his eldest daughter, but whether she wanted to be with him or not. He remembered tales of his parent's youth, and they hung around some worse characters at times - the amoral Jet that had gotten his own mother's fancy temporarily was far worse than Kai, after all.

The real reason he stayed meditating was he desperately wanted to finally enter the Spirit World legitimately, as Korra, his father and even his own daughter had done - no walking through a portal. Though he had failed many times before, Tenzin held hope that the newly opened Republic City Spirit Portal's proximity would help him in his quest.

So far, though, he had little to no luck, though he did keep feeling odd spiritual energy emanating from the portal's direction - something that reminded him of Vaatu. "Isn't he supposed to be severely weakened? This makes no sense," he thought to himself, accidentally interrupting his meditation. He shifted his stance, attempting to regain his composure.

Suddenly, he felt that strange energy intensify. A strange spirit's voice began drolly saying "You're more perceptive than you think, human," sounding vaguely displeased. The presence subsided, but not completely.

Not quite sure what to make of this, he shifted his tactics from general meditation to focused contemplation. Taking a technique from Korra's book, he focused on a specific person's energy - his daughter's. "Breathe in, and breathe out. Let your mind be as a leaf on the wind…"

Suddenly, he felt a very odd sensation - as though he were no longer inside his own house, but still in the physical world. He looked down at the ground, and noticed something very odd - he was blue!

Suddenly realizing what this meant, he cried out "By the spirits, I'm projecting myself! I thought I would go into the spirit world before this…" He heard a girl and a boy yelling in alarm behind him. He suddenly realized who they must be. "Jinora? Kai? Come around front, I literally just figured out how to do this, and don't want to risk moving." He saw his daughter run around the edge of his vision, dragging Kai behind her.

His daughter's reply shocked him - there must have been a reason she didn't come out front. His mind raced back to his conversation with the two late last night, and his row with Katara this morning. Jinora simply said, "I don't care if you just learned to project - I'm not talking to you until you apologize to Kai for what you said yesterday, and to me for meddling in my affairs so much. I'm rapidly approaching adulthood, and want - "

Tenzin sighed deeply, with regret and disappointment - in himself. He felt himself turn to face Kai and Jinora as he uttered the words "I am sorry. To you both."

Had he not known doing so would likely sever the connection, he would have laughed at the expressions on both their faces - Kai and Jinora were in complete shock. Tenzin continued "I had an argument with your grandmother today, Jinora, about you and Kai, and after meditating on her words I came to realize she was right. She told me what I am doing was the equivalent of her forcing me to stay with Lin Beifong, and that it isn't fair of me to try to closely control who you show affections for." As he thought of what he wanted to say to Kai, he found his body pivoting once again, to face the boy. "And Kai, I am sorry if I have allowed your past actions to cloud my judgment. I had forgotten the lessons of my father's youth - to cast you aside would be the equivalent of my father refusing Zuko's pleads to join his team." As soon as he had finished talking, he saw a gleam in Kai's eye - as if he had spotted some scattered, ownerless gold coins.

Kai picked up a small rock, and began spinning it in a small ball of air, still looking at Tenzin. "So, Tenzin, does that mean I can kiss Jinora?"

Tenzin couldn't help but blurt out an emotional "**NO!**", and much to his surprise he did not get booted back to his house. Relaxing a little, he laughed as Jinora slapped Kai lightly in the face. She scolded him, "I'm the one with the airbending tattoos, so I'll decide when we kiss!" She gave Kai a withering glare. "And that's a little bit too much to be asking of my father, a man who only just now confessed he no longer sees you as a little airbending thief." Tenzin could not help but approve of his daughter's attitude - she wasn't some gold statue to be snatched from a mansion. Wait - if Kai wasn't a little thief, why did he keep thinking this way? He shook his head slightly.

"Well, whatever you two decide to do, make sure it doesn't go beyond kissing for now. I don't want to be a grandfather just yet." He sighed deeply, as though some burden had been lifted off his soul. His image vanished, leaving only the two young perplexed airbenders behind.

Instead of returning to his house, he suddenly found himself in the middle of a large grove of trees surrounded by randomly distributed pools. He did not find the place familiar at all. He heard a strange voice behind him, that sounded human, but not entirely. The older male voice calmly stated "I found that letting go of control can be very helpful in accessing the Spirit World, and I see you are no different. Your block wasn't spiritual, Tenzin - it was emotional."

Not feeling entirely comfortable turning to face the voice, Tenzin asked "Who are you, and exactly where am I? This place looks awfully earthlike to me." The owner of the voice appeared before him, and he looked awfully familiar. Wait… could it be?

Tenzin could feel his jaw drop, and nearly bit his tongue as he closed it again so he could speak. "Are you… Uncle Iroh? My father's best friend and loyal ally, Zuko's uncle?" The older man laughed in a familiar way. Tenzin could have sworn he had once met him in his youth, before Iroh passed. "Yes, Tenzin, I am Uncle Iroh. Congratulations on finally achieving your ambition of entering the Spirit World through meditation, and not physically. You should know, it is very rare for any mortal other than the Avatar to successfully enter in this way - you should be very proud of both yourself and your daughter." Iroh smiled warmly, and put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

He noticed Iroh tense up at the same time his own body froze. That energy from earlier… it was close. Iroh started frowning deeply, and he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh, not again! Not another person's spirit trip ruined! When will he quit poking his big beak where it's not welcome?" Tenzin was about to ask Iroh just what spirit he was talking about, but then a large shimmering mass appeared behind the old firebender. Tenzin swore he could see undulating purple and black, and small points of a familiar sickly yellow light as the spirit took complete form.

Even before the spirit was completely finished appearing, it began to speak. "Ugh, _another_ mortal tourist?" The spirit finally stopped shimmering so much, having fully materialized, but the undulating colors on the upper portion of its hide did not stop. Behind the spirit's serious face, bizarre long twin feathers, large grey-black beak and piercing unsettling yellow eyes, he saw a substantial serpentine body. While the bottom of this spirit was colored much the same as its beak, except lighter, the upper half of its body was mainly black, except for one detail Tenzin found very disturbing - the black pulsed erratically with large, continuously moving patches of an uncomfortably familiar purple that had even more unsettling red eye-shaped spots in their center. A large mane lined the top and part of the bottom of the spirit, its color pulsating in a mix between the sickly yellow of the spirit's eyes and the red that caused Tenzin so much alarm.

Had the spirit possessed a mouth, it might have smiled. It turned to a visibly shaken Iroh, and clacked its powerful beak menacingly, starting to laugh in - yet again - an eerily familiar fashion. The spirit began talking with a cool hatred, saying "Yes, Iroh - in case you haven't noticed since our last encounter, I have grown substantially. I do not yet enjoy the support of as many spirits as I would like, but Raava's little party trick with her host and that other mortal woman has upset plenty of sensible spirits. As more spirits join my side, my power only grows. You are lucky only great spirits can truly harm another spirit." The spirit started cackling wildly as it turned to face him, and Tenzin finally realized what its oddly modified voice reminded him of - the same bone-chilling laughter of Vaatu. "What is the meaning of this, spirit? I thought Vaatu was the size of a teapot now, contained inside Raava!" This just made the spirit laugh even harder, all the various frightening and sickening colors intensifying, pulsating unnervingly in rhythm with the malicious laughter.

The spirit zoomed closer to Tenzin's face, its beak narrowly avoiding his own nose, as it began to speak once more. "Vaatu himself may be weak, now, but that doesn't mean there are no darkened spirits - your father encountered a partially transformed spirit in his youth, decades before Harmonic Convergence's occurrence. A pity Hei-Bai did not simply smash that village in a single fit of rage." Tenzin heard a small sound, and he noticed more Dark Spirits now present in the grove. The large yellow eyes glittered again, in seemingly higher hatred - Tenzin wanted to get out, and fast.

"Oh, no you don't, airbender. I may not be able to strike at Raava, but I can certainly hurt the Avatar - my friends here will see you do not leave." Tenzin took a large step backwards, and as the large spirit began to open its mouth, Iroh ducked in front of Tenzin, who only managed to say "Shut your eyes, and brace yourself!"

* * *

><p>Despite being half asleep, Korra felt her body sit up and roll Asami slightly to her side with no input of her own. She felt a very strange jerking motion, and her eyes begin to glow as she, seemingly in a dream, appeared in Xai Bau's Grove once more.<p>

Her now flexing limbs splayed out into a star pattern, in what she assumed to be a bizarre dream, and became aware of a nightmarish scene before her - a thousand piercing yellow eyes, and a substantial mass owning even larger eyes in front of her. Her own body, in the center of a very angry white spirit - Raava. Two humanoid figures behind her, seeking shelter behind the great white spirit's pulsating form. Her body took a deep breath of its own accord, and she saw a large white and blue beam shoot at the largest spirit, who moved his large body with unnatural speed, letting a lesser Dark Spirit take the blast instead. She saw the energy strike its unintended target with a sense of mute horror, and obliterate the spirit, leaving many small, normal copies of itself behind, about a quarter of which immediately turned dark again.

The last thing she felt before this weirdly specific dream ended was Raava's energy tossing the two figures behind her with great force.

Korra rubbed her forehead, and muttered "Knew… I… shouldn't have eaten… that… old sea-prune… stew…" before collapsing back onto Asami, half remembering a bad day of her childhood. "Wait a minute - I haven't eaten Water Tribe food in ages. Just what was that?" she asked herself silently, staring at the ceiling before her eyes shut completely a short time later.

_You'll find out soon enough_.

* * *

><p>Tenzin opened his eyes slightly with a start, and felt immense relief - he was apparently back in his own home. He heard a sound that made him immediately doubt that, however, and fell backwards to the floor when he saw who was standing in front of him.<p>

"I don't know why Long Yumao hates humans and Raava so much. What, did a former Avatar use him as a plaything or something?" Despite Tenzin's expression of disbelief and gaping jaw, Iroh laughed lightly, and wondered aloud "Did they play serpentball, or spin-the-spirit?" and began laughing harder. He suddenly became serious again, and said "Though a Spirit Civil War is no laughing matter."

Tenzin pointed a finger at Iroh in shock. "Iroh, you're a spirit now - just how in the name of the spirits are you here with me now?" Iroh stepped forward, and ran his hand through Tenzin's legs. Tenzin let out a small yelp. Iroh said "After Korra opened the spirit portals, all spirits could come and go as they pleased - I just never had a real concrete motivator to leave the spirit world until now. However, since I was famous in my lifetime, too many people - especially your mother and Zuko - would recognize me, so I will need to find a new temporary home. I want nothing to do with the spirit world - not after that - until Long Yumao the Opportunist is dealt with." Iroh smiled slightly, and vanished through a wall.

Something Iroh had just said itched at Tenzin's mind - "Spirit Civil War." Tenzin had never been one for total guesswork or ancient accounts, but that had an eerily familiar ring to it - it sounded an awful lot like what Avatar Wan had to deal with between humans and spirits before closing the portals. He also had some scrolls in his study talking about contention amongst spirits - observations about the affairs of the Spirit World from airbender scholars that had miraculously survived for thousands of years inside an arid cave.

After Tenzin ran to his artifact room and opened the door he couldn't help the shocked expression on his face at what he saw - and he had the uneasy feeling that was exactly the wrong expression to have if he didn't want a fireball shot at him. He could only manage, as the two girls stirred from their slumber, to ask "Korra? Asami? What are you doing here?" He looked at the floor, and his cheeks turned a deep red. Were those… their shirts? He pointed at one, and began to say "It's certainly not to study", and just managed to dodge the spurt of flame aimed near his feet.

* * *

><p>Korra was just finally reaching a deeper sleep again when the doors to the artifact room burst open. After all this time in relative darkness, she couldn't make out who was there very well. A voice began talking, asking "Korra? Asami? What are you doing here?" Korra had an unpleasant realization - it was Tenzin! If he decided to go running to anyone but Mako or Katara, the whole circle of trust plan would fall to pieces. She saw him eyeing their discarded clothes with mounting alarm - and the face he was making pushed her over the edge.<p>

As he began saying "It's certainly not to study", Korra cut him short with a small spurt of flame between the feet. He was quicker than her own still-slightly sleepy self. Ignoring his now horrified expression, Korra shook off the last of her sleepiness, and jumped to her feet, forming a fairly large fire in her right hand. "What are you doing here, Tenzin? And just what was the meaning of that expression you had earlier?!" she snarled, adding "This wasn't how it was supposed to work!" desperately.

"KORRA! What are you doing? Put down that fire right now - it's just Tenzin!" a female voice said from the floor. She felt a well-placed kick on her bottom, and she fell forward face-first. Face now blushing hotter than the now-extinguished flame, she managed to squeak out "Hey, Tenzin! Fancy meeting you here…" as she scraped her chin on the floor to look up to him. She braced for the inevitable angry lecture about proper use of firebending, and to be more careful around so many priceless artifacts. Tenzin surprised her - he almost looked ready to cry in sadness.

Tenzin turned his downcast eyes to Korra, who was still looking up at him awkwardly from the floor. After wiping his eyes slightly, Tenzin said mutely "Korra, you have to know I would never judge you or reject you over anything, much less who you want to be with. I may be hard on you at times, but airbenders were - and still are, to a large extent - renowned for their open-mindedness and compassion. Your hostility hurts me more than if your fire had hit its mark."

Korra was still shaking slightly on the floor in anger and embarrassment - anger at Asami for the kick and for her own foolish reaction to Tenzin, and the remnants of the embarrassment of one of her best teachers and friends finding her in such a … position. Asami, now standing, bent over to take Korra's hand and lift her off the floor. Before Asami could say anything, Korra said directly to Tenzin "I'm sorry for my reaction, Tenzin. I just need you to understand the importance for secrecy regarding our unconventional relationship, and why that made me panic and act so hostile." She bowed deeply to Tenzin.

He bowed back, stating "Apology accepted, Korra." A smile lit up his face, and he pointed to a pot full of scrolls. "I think I know something that will make you two feel better. Here, let me grab a special scroll quickly." He rummaged through the pot, finding a scroll with Air Nomad markings that looked as though it had barely survived Sozin's genocide - she could see charred segments.

Tenzin brought the scroll to Asami and Korra, and pointed to an unmarred section. "Most of this scroll is of no consequence to anyone but the most serious Air Nomad scholar - even I fell asleep reading parts of it. I could only imagine Zaheer would be interested in its entirety. Anyways - it is a list of decrees and findings by various Air Nomad scholars and leaders over time, and this is the one I found most relevant." He pointed to a block of script with a red pencil's markings surrounding it. "As my 'apology' for bursting in on what was clearly a private affair, allow me to read it to you - just sit down with your girlfriend Asami, Korra. I have a feeling you'll really like this."

Before Korra could ask some smart-alecky question like "Is it the guy who never ate finally eating?" or "Is it sexy?", Tenzin began reading. He dropped into a more serious tone than usual - if that was even possible - and began saying "It has not escaped the notice of the elder monks and Air Nomad leadership that some individuals in our communities do not seek the company of members of the opposite sex during the short window we Air Nomads allow for intercourse, nor has it escaped our notice that these same individuals will act with one another in a decidedly non-platonic fashion outside of this time." Korra could feel her curiosity growing by the word. "The assembled scholars have agreed that in the name of compassion and empathy, that these relationships are not to be disrupted, as they might be in the other three nations. Furthermore, these relationships shall be allowed to exist in their full capacity - including intercourse, of its kind - all the time, as these woman on woman and man on man pairings have no potential for producing a family unit that might supersede the primacy of Air Nomad culture and community. Their relationships shall from henceforth be known as 'another way for the wind to blow', without any of the derogatory remarks present in the other three nation's vocabulary."

Though the writing was dry, Korra found what it said to be more liberating than when she busted loose of Zaheer's chains, and based on her look, Asami felt even more relief. Korra felt some tears coming to her eyes, as she asked Tenzin happily "You mean we're not alone? And that a whole NATION saw homosexual relationships as not only acceptable, but equal to norma- I mean, heterosexual ones?" Tenzin laughed, and said "From what I have read further on the subject, some of the Air Nomad leaders actually found same-sex relationships to be less troubling - no potential for an untimely baby or 'subversive' family unit formation."

Korra could see Asami blush at the same time as she felt her own cheeks fill with blood. "Yeah, about the baby part, Tenzin…" Asami began explaining, as Tenzin looked at her with increasing surprise. Both she and Asami started unleashing a veritable tide of words, explaining everything that happened in the Spirit World, and what Katara thought had occurred. When the name Long Yumao came up, Tenzin looked uncharacteristically uneasy. Once he felt that both women had talked their share, Tenzin put his hands on both their shoulders.

"You mention this 'Long Yumao' spirit… I believe I now have something to tell you." Korra could see his unease rising. "To keep the story short, after the argument with my mother this morning, I meditated. At first only on what she said - which I eventually realized was wholly true." Korra couldn't help but let her jaw drop open slightly. "I managed to accidentally project myself to where Jinora and Kai were by focusing on Jinora's energy. I told them both about the conversation I had with Katara, giving my support to Jinora to make her own choices. When I finished, I felt as if a large burden had been lifted from my soul."

Korra hugged Tenzin, looking up to his face, and said "That's great! You can project yourself just like your daughter can now." Korra felt a frown form on her face. "What does that have to do with Long Yumao?" Tenzin shivered slightly, continuing "Apparently, the control I had attempted to exert over Jinora had served as a block to entering the Spirit World properly - through meditation." As Tenzin explained his encounter with Iroh, Korra felt a smile return to her face - only to be replaced by a look of abject horror as he described Long Yumao's new appearance, size, and how many spirits were following him. She suddenly remembered her bizarre dream, and realized it was no sleepy hallucination.

She began to cry out of fear and uncertainty, tightening her hug around Tenzin, who let out an audible grunt. "Easy, Korra! You're a lot stronger than you think - physically, emotionally _and_ spiritually." What Korra felt to be false, placating words only made her - and now Asami, who was also now hugging Tenzin - start to weep more bitterly. Korra cried, "This is all our fault! If me and Asami hadn't gone into that stupid portal…" Tenzin let out a deep sigh.

"By the spiri- I mean, Raava. Can't really say the first now, can I… You are right to be somewhat fearful. This does not sound good, Korra." Korra still could not completely wipe away her fear, but her tears began to subside. Korra saw Tenzin extend his hand, and blow the tears off her own cheeks, as well as Asami's. "Korra, this is not your fault; it sounds as if Raava wanted this to happen - for the spirits to start treating us more reasonably, if not in some cases as equals. This Spirit Civil War is just a nasty side effect - growing pains the world must go through to enter a brighter future. On the other note -you said yourself Raava now sees yin and yang as Iroh does, through no small help on your own part. This other wonderful event is both something for us to celebrate as a group for its own sake, and a catalyst for the other change." Tenzin pushed both Korra and Asami away from him slightly. "Though Iroh is probably right that no one we cannot trust should know. Especially Asami's pregnancy."

Korra felt herself stand up straight again, and sniffed slightly - the last sign of her earlier outburst. "Thank you for all your kind words and helpful information, Tenzin. I need to wash up, and …" Korra's eyes opened in a slight panic. "Tenzin, quick, help Asami and I get our clothes back on. It would be really awkward if someone walked in on us like this." Korra was just helping Asami finish buttoning her overcoat back on as she heard the sounds of running, and panicked breath. "Looks like we're not a moment too soon," Korra groaned. Tenzin hurriedly stuffed the scroll back into its pot as the footsteps approached.

Bumi was running as hard as he could towards the trio, seemingly forgetting he was an airbender now. Bumi was being trailed by his little spirit friend, Bumju - who looked a bit whiter than normal. Bumi began talking rapidly when he reached his brother. "Bumju says a big mean spirit tried to insult him for hanging out with humans, and that he can't remember anything after that! Can you help him?" Bumju let out a sequence of shrills and high-pitched squeaks, and Bumi told the spirit "What do you mean you're perfectly fine! Now why don't you tell me the real reason I ran halfway across Air Temple Island." Bumju made motions mimicking those of an airbender's, and Bumi slapped himself in the face. "Why didn't you tell me I should have just airbent my way over here!" Bumi crossed his arms, pouting. "Whatever. Won't wear my sweater, and now all this nonsense." Korra noticed Bumju coming to her.

She reached out to touch the spirit, intending to tussle it - it was very cute, after all, and seemed to want her attention. Instead, she heard a high little voice in her head when she made contact. It said "Hi, Avatar! Can you help me? I was trying to warn Bumi about a war that I don't understand, but he wouldn't listen." Korra found herself talking to the spirit, much as Bumi would have, asking "Can you show me what happened?" As she felt herself beginning to fade, she could hear Bumi yell "Hey! Korra, you already have a spirit friend, and Bumju's mine!" She felt her eyes glow slightly, and her palm shot up to meet Bumi's forehead, holding a wildly grabbing Bumi back from her and Bumju.

* * *

><p>As the Avatar, Korra had plenty of experience with the sensation of another, more powerful being inhabiting her own body. Now, though, the feeling was reversed - here she was, watching the small spirit's memory of what had happened as the more powerful and wiser presence. She couldn't help but wonder if this was part of what being a parent or Raava felt like.<p>

As she fully came to, watching a stilled Spirit World through Bumju's eyes, she heard his high little voice again. "I was just minding my own business, Avatar, when a big mean spirit came and started talking bad about me and Bumi." The scene in front of her unfroze, and she saw a visibly incensed Long Yumao rise before Bumju, as though he had just lost some quarry he desperately desired to catch. She remembered what had just occurred to Tenzin, and as she said "Bumju, this is Long Yumao, and you were right to call him mean - he doesn't like spirits who tolerate, much less like humans, and despises humans as well," she noticed the scene had frozen again. She took the opportunity to study his features, and she confirmed what Tenzin had said - Long Yumao certainly had a lot of hateful and wrathful energy in him that reminded her of Vaatu's, but it lacked something - chaos. Korra suddenly understood this new adversary's nature better - he wanted order, much like Kuvira, but saw spirits ruling humanity with an iron fist instead of a human - Kuvira - doing so. Though even Kuvira had made no pretense to try and rule spirits outright…

She could sense Bumju was confused, much in the same way she was when Raava wouldn't tell her something. "Sorry, Bumju, I was just thinking to myself that this big mean spirit is an awful lot like two individuals I have already met - one spirit, one human. Bet he wouldn't like me telling him that last bit." Korra tried to smile, but found she couldn't - she felt as featureless as Raava. "Anyways, show me the part where you stopped remembering - I may be able to see what you couldn't."

The frozen image before her resumed motion once more, with Long Yumao snarling "Hello, little spirit. I've heard that others make fun of you for how close you are to that clown of a mortal, Bumi - they say it's not proper for humans and spirits to be friends." Korra saw many yellow eyes appear behind Long Yumao, sheltered in darkness. "They wonder whose side you are on - spirit, or human - along with that traitor, Raava. You must have heard the rumors of her favoritism, and that… gift she gave her lackey." Korra was surprised when she encountered what appeared to be an inner block that stopped her from becoming angry. Bumju chimed in, "This is where I forget what happened."

Korra could sense the normally peaceful spirit growing very angry, and she sensed Bumju's body growing in size, to occupy the form Furry Foot had taken under Unalaq's influence. Something was off compared to that terrible time, however - Bumju was a striking white-blue instead of the evil color Jinora's spirit "friend" was temporarily all those years ago.

All of a sudden, she heard a very familiar voice - but one that had obviously caused Bumju much confusion, and was possibly the cause of his lapse of memory.

_Interesting, my first convert - I didn't expect this so soon, _a voice whispered into what she assumed was Bumju's consciousness. What she knew to be Raava continued, _You need to get out of here, Bumju. Just focus on Bumi's energy, and I'll help with the rest._

Before doing that, however, Bumju grabbed a surprised Long Yumao by the eyefeathers and began spinning him around, eventually letting him go, sending the enraged spirit sailing over the horizon. _Not quite what I had in mind, but that will do. _She could feel Bumju shrinking back to normal size, and focusing on Bumi. The small spirit vanished just in time, before the multitude of Dark Spirits that had been behind Long Yumao crashed onto the spot where he had once been.

She heard Bumju's high voice asking her, "So what happened? Did a fight happen? I don't like fighting." Korra told him what had happened, and told him he had been very brave to grab onto Long Yumao like that. The spirit then asked her "And why am I whiter?" Korra did not have an immediate response, so she returned both of them to the physical world, from the spirit's memory.

* * *

><p><em>Now you have some idea of what it feels like to be me, Avatar, and vice versa. Maybe you will be a bit more sympathetic to my occasional slipup.<em> Raava continued, with what felt like a small amount of budding human emotion, _Bumju is whiter than he was because, in standing up for "his" human, he aligned himself with my will. I hope he will prove valuable in this coming Spirit Civil War, especially as one of my first converts, even if he doesn't like fighting much._

Korra began to explain this to Bumju, letting Bumi fall flat on his face. After she was finished, she noticed everyone but Bumju giving her a very strange look - almost as if she had been speaking gibberish. Bumi stared with wide eyes, telling her "I've never seen a human speak Bumju's language before - I didn't think it was possible." He put his hands on his hips, and with considerable jealousy said "Now that you're done with my Bumju, want to explain what happened in there?" When Korra got to the part where Bumju tossed Long Yumao like a sack of potatoes, Bumi started laughing hysterically, and grabbed Bumju, saying "That's my boy!"

Instead of an angry trill like Korra expected, as Bumju did not like fighting, he merely squealed contentedly. The same unknown part of her mind that had apparently let her verbally speak to Bumju translated it as "I may not like fighting, but I will gladly follow you into battle, Avatar, if it means protecting Bumi and his human friends." She started smiling at the same time as Bumi, who picked Bumju up into the air, and said "You're darn right, soldier - the real reason humans fight in wars is rarely for an ideology, but for their comrades or loved ones." Bumi fished in his pockets, and produced a sufficiently gaudy medal, looping its string around Bumju's neck. Bumi yelled, with a dramatic flair "I now pronounce Bumju Commander of the first Spirit Battalion! Now, Bumju, if you're going to command, I'll need to tell you -" A sudden blast of air knocked Bumi off his feet, and Bumju simply trilled and began flying again.

"Brother, I won't have you trying to militarize your own spirit buddy! Now take that ridiculous thing off him - I have a feeling that Raava can handle orders just fine, being an all-powerful spirit and all," Tenzin barked. Bumi stood back up, and looked like he was going to ask another stupid question - probably involving why Tenzin had been with Asami and Korra before he ran up. Predictably, Bumi started, pointing at Korra, asking "And just what were you three doing before I came? It certainly didn't seem like you were talking about the weather."

Korra vaguely considered earthbending a small wave of earth at Bumi's feet as Toph had once done to her, but stopped short - she was no grouch. She started telling Bumi about the coming Spirit Civil War, making careful to avoid anything to do with the "gift" from Raava or her and Asami. Bumi put his hand to his chin, with a concerned look on his face. "I know that reconstruction has not yet begun on Republic City, but it might be wise to declare a control zone around the portal. I don't want any nonbenders entering and being abducted by Long Yumao, or any hotheaded benders stirring up the spirits inside any more than they already are." Bumi turned to Korra, with an increasingly uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "The Northern and Southern Spirit Portals are not extremely close to any large human populations, Korra, so I do not think you need to do what I am about to suggest with those portals. I know this goes against what you did after Harmonic Convergence four years ago, Korra, but if the infighting between spirits becomes too great and begins to manifest around the new portal, you may need to shut down the Republic City Spirit Portal."

_He brings up a very good point, Korra, but I believe that point in time is very far off_. It was good to have such a knowledgeable advisor, now that she was more used to the formerly practically mute spirit's increasing presence.

Korra responded "Raava does not believe that is necessary just yet - it has only been a single day since the portal's opening after all, and closing it would lead people to question my decision to keep any Spirit Portal open in the first place." She turned, addressing both a surprised Tenzin and smiling Bumi at the same time. "I have other business I need to attend to, and would appreciate you both leaving me and Asami be." After Bumi rushed off after a freewheeling Bumju, Korra whispered to Tenzin "If it's alright with you, I would like to make your artifact room Asami and I's 'secret' bedroom until things settle down a little." Tenzin gave her a slightly distrustful look. "And I promise, no more _elemental_ bending inside the room." The look persisted. Korra mumbled, "Or the other kind of bending." With this final promise, Tenzin told her, "Yes, you can stay in the artifact room - you'll need to wait until more private quarters are available to carry out any… other activities, I'm afraid."

After Tenzin left, Korra told Asami "Just wait here and doodle on your design pad until I come back - it may be a while." Korra stopped for a moment, and suggested "Perhaps some long-term project you can work on when your pregnancy becomes a hindrance to your agility, and you no longer can fight as well. I'd hate for you or the…" Korra paused, the reality of the situation finally beginning to hit home. "… baby. To be harmed. Love you." She opened a window in the back so Asami would have a light to work by, and quickly left the room.

As she stepped out into the sunlight once more, one name entered her mind - Jinora. Before she tried to read Jinora's location, she thought to herself, in a way not much different than Bumju had when she was observing his memory, "How can I tell if she's circle-of-trust material, for sure? Raava, you mentioned that you would help in any way you could - care to give me any specifics?" She heard Raava intone, seemingly pleased, _If you can get me close enough, I should be able to judge her through your physical touch - though I doubt there will be anything wrong with a girl who once saved me. _Raava made something that closely resembled a laugh. Korra thought with a sense of relief , "You're starting to get the hang of some of this 'human-y' stuff, Raava - and not just through your connection to me." At first, the spirit had seemed somewhat dense regarding humans, but she could tell Raava was learning well from Korra.

_You're the first Avatar to try to directly teach me anything human-y, Korra - most of the other ones just taught me some important things not to do to or say to other humans with their own misadventures. _Korra felt the spirit laugh again, this time much closer to a human's, and saw a very brief flash of a laughing small girl with snow-white hair. _I think I would be a lot less awkward if I had connection with our shared past lives again - but that's something for later. _As the spirit finished, Korra placed her hand on the ground, focusing on Jinora's energy. She saw a vision of the young airbender sitting apparently alone, facing the sea - seemingly pondering something.

As Korra approached the spot she sensed Jinora sitting atop an air scooter, she saw a small form still facing the endless ocean. "Hey, Jinora!" Korra yelled, dismissing her air scooter. "Why the long face?" Seeing that Jinora was still reluctant to turn and face her, she added "Your father already told me about his little projection stunt. So I'm not here to ask you if you kissed Kai, or whatever you might think I am curious about." She became more concerned when even this good-natured jab produced no reaction. Korra ran up to Jinora's side, and used her waterbending to create a platform in front of Jinora that she could sit on and face Jinora directly.

As she finished sitting on the solid ice, she noticed Jinora had a very dark, concerned look on her face. Her head slowly rose, and she could see that Jinora had her eyes closed. Jinora gasped in shock, and opened her eyes, coughing violently. Jinora said, clearly concerned, "Korra! I was just in the Spirit World, trying to be peaceful and figure out why my dad had such a sudden change of heart about me and Kai, and some big Dark Spirit tried to spook me! He said 'My name is Long Yumao, and you're not welcome here - and now to do what I failed to do to your father!' and I broke the connection instantly by instinct. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that spirit, would you?" Jinora usually tried to remain relatively stoic, but Korra could hear the fear in her voice. Jinora started tapping her finger on the sand - half impatiently, half anxiously.

This spirit was really starting to make her mad. First, he refused to help defend Republic City, home to both humans and spirits, then threatens to have a malicious spirit steal her girlfriend's face, insults Raava, attempts to do goodness knows what to Tenzin, bullies a much smaller spirit, and now threatens Jinora, a fourteen-year old? Korra felt an immense heat building in her chest, and faced up towards the afternoon sky. Eyes now glowing, she roared "Universe, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" as huge spouts of blue flame left her mouth and intense jets of the same strange blue fire shot from her hands.

_So this is what pure, human righteous anger feels like_. Korra suddenly remembered she wasn't alone, and inhaled deeply, shutting off the seemingly infinite power of Raava and the Avatar State, leaving only a single orb of blue fire in her right hand. Jinora was staring at it, as if she were afraid the fire might take human form and try to kill her.

"Korra! What in the name of the spirits did you just do?! You know that blue flame was the signature of one of my grandfather's worst enemies, Princess Azula, right?" Korra heard an icy yelp in her head at mention of this Azula. A desperate look entered Jinora's eyes. "Please tell me you aren't going crazy like she did!" Korra sighed deeply, and walked towards Jinora, outstretching her left arm - Korra wasn't done looking at that bizarre flame just yet. "Sorry about that, Jinora. No, I'm not going crazy, though I fear the world - specifically the spirits, just as you mentioned - may be. Raava's been talking to me seemingly nonstop in the past 24 hours." She noticed Jinora was still eyeing the flame, more so in curiosity than fear now. "I only have a vague idea where that flame came from, so I'm not going to dismiss it just yet. Here, let me sit at your right side, and I'll explain more of what's going on. Sound good?" The young airbender's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

After Korra maneuvered carefully around Jinora, making sure to maintain the flame, she extended her arm to rest on Jinora's right shoulder. Korra grunted in exertion as she tried to sit down properly from a standing position without letting that odd blue flame go out or crush Jinora into the sand. Korra told Jinora to sit still for a second so that Raava could finish reading the young airbender next to her.

_Read completed. It is as I thought, Avatar - she is trustworthy. Her experience with her father's disapproval of her relationship with Kai has made her very accepting of other's relationships. _Korra felt Raava re-center herself inside Korra's chest. Before she could begin talking to Jinora, Jinora suddenly turned to her and said "What was that weird energy I just felt? It felt like something was judging my worth. Can you teach me how to do it? If you do, I'll help you learn how to project yourself!" Jinora's eyes shone brightly - she always was thirsting for knowledge.

Korra patted Jinora on the head, and said "No, sorry, kid - this appears to be Avatar only, unless Raava teaches me how to do it manually. I will, however, fill you in on what I said I would earlier." And so, Korra began to spill all the details of the past 24 hours. Again. As she finished, Jinora said, "Wow! And I thought creating a new Spirit Portal was cool. You truly will be a legend, Korra." Korra gave Jinora an odd look, and asked "Aren't you worried at all? You know, about the Spirit Civil War, or what people will say once Asami gives birth to what will probably be a waterbender?" Jinora shrugged, and said "I figure nothing can be worse than Harmonic Convergence and Vaatu almost destroying the world." Korra smiled at this young brazen optimist, and said "I wish some of your optimistic attitude would rub off on me or your dad. We can both be a bit pessimistic at times."

Suddenly, Korra felt as though they were being watched. She yelled, "If that's you, Long Yumao the 'Opportunist'" -the last word in a goofy voice, making Jinora laugh - "I'll wreck your - " Stopping short, she realized the presence was no spirit - it was Opal. Korra stood up, facing the bushes and flaring the mesmerizing blue fire in her right hand at the same time, hoping to penetrate the darkness. Realizing that Opal had likely been listening in for some time, the flame flared larger under the influence of her rising anger. She asked loudly, noticing Jinora was quickly scooting away from her legs, "Just how long have you been listening in, you little sneak, and why didn't you just come out?" The only sound she could hear was the cracklings of the fire in her right hand. "Don't make me earthbend you out, you little eavesdropper - "

Opal suddenly leapt from the bushes and simultaneously used one hand to shoot a powerful blast of air at Korra's forehead and a leg to sweep a gust of wind from behind Korra, striking her knees. At just the right moment, when Korra was at her wobbliest, Opal used a powerful punch of air to hit her in the gut, breaking her flame and sending Korra tumbling backwards. She saw Opal's face appear over her own shortly after, and Opal gloated "I may not be able to bend blue noble's fire, but I can still knock you over. Now apologize to me." Korra made a quick grab for Opal's leg, catching her off guard, and the airbender joined Korra in the sand.

_Read complete. Opal is also trustworthy - though I would suggest you treat your allies a little better. _Korra thought with a whine, "Come on, that was just being… playful! Just a little good fun -" _Don't bother trying to lie to me, Korra. We both know you were furious at Opal. Now say sorry, before she notices the delay this unnecessary second half of our conversation has caused and thinks you're crazy. _Korra had to admit - Raava only continued to improve. She seemed less a clueless child now, and more an exasperatingly knowledgeable mother. Of course, that lie had been pretty weak, and the spirit wasn't trying to read another human - she was just reading her vessel.

Returning her attention to the people around her, Korra shook the sand off her body and Opal's, Korra said "I'm sorry, Opal - I just don't like being stalked, and depending on how much you heard, the reason for that would be apparent." Opal said "I'm sorry as well, Korra - based on what I heard and understood, it sounds like some very sinister spirit has something of a vendetta against you, and I shouldn't have remained in the bushes so long." Opal sighed slightly, and continued "Since I don't know what I don't know, you may as well start from the top." Korra groaned slightly, and said aloud "Just one more to go after this," and then told Opal everything she had been repeating so often lately.

Saving the most bizarre news for last, Opal giggled slightly when Korra mentioned that she had basically made Asami pregnant. Stepping back from Korra's more-than-slightly angry frown, she just said "I already figured out that Mako knows about your relationship with Asami, but I can't wait to see his reaction to that." Korra laughed, and said "Too late - I told Katara to let him know what she figured out earlier. Sorry - I don't think you'll be seeing any shocked reactions from him." Opal looked vaguely disappointed, and then she began talking again with a slight gleam in her eye. "Oooh! I know one person you haven't told yet who should have a funny reaction - Bolin. Can I tag along to see his face?" Opal put her hands together in what had to be the most annoying way possible.

Seemingly without her input, Korra's right hand formed a blue flame again, this time in the form of a small blue dagger. Korra yelled at Opal, the dagger growing slightly, "Do you think this gift from Raava is some sort of carnival freak show, or what? I do not find this funny at all!" She heard Jinora mumble "That looks an awful lot like one of Azula's firebending forms!" Korra took a deep breath. The sickening fireblade vanished. Opal looked at Korra as if she were Kuvira. Korra began crying lightly, partly out of cumulative stress, partly out of guilt - and partly out of her ineptitude at controlling her emotions lately, crying included. "I'm sorry, Opal - the past few days have been extremely stressful, and in some ways I have been running on adrenaline for months now. If I am to master this 'gift' of blue fire, I will need to learn to control my emotions much better." As she said this, an idea occurred to her - what if she tried to temper that volatile flame just like she had tempered her anger in the Spirit World, and the lust that was leading her to disrespect Asami's wishes in the artifact room earlier today?

Korra motioned to Jinora and Opal to stand back, stating "Can you two step back for a second? I want to try something to control that flame." Their overeager faces and unanimous reply of "Sure!" from both of them annoyed her - but only a little. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pointed her hands out towards the open sea. Korra tried to make the most violent and unruly flames that she could, thinking of Zaheer, Long Yumao and what Asami endured growing up. Based on the sounds of shooting jets, intense crackling and deep gasps from behind her, she had succeeded. Then, breathing deeply once more, she thought of Asami and her own love for her, opened her eyes, and the flames stopped behaving wildly. Both had shrunk to manageable blue bushes, no longer striking violently across the ocean's surface. Examining her now upturned palms, she could have sworn she saw multiple colors at the base, but she was satisfied with blue.

"Test completed. You may now approach me again," she announced, dismissing the flames and turning to face the thicket behind her. She laughed at the shocked expression of Jinora's and Opal's faces. Opal asked, with some hesitation, "How on earth did you get those flames back under control? You barely avoided incinerating a passing boat!" Korra turned around, to see an obviously panicked fisherman gunning his motor. She frowned - she was sick and tired of almost hurting people. _You should be glad you haven't hurt any people you love yet - your record is actually better than Aang's; remember the story of the first time he attempted to firebend and burned Katara?_ Korra felt herself relax, and she answered to Opal "I thought of my love for Asami, and I instantly regained control of the flames." Jinora cooed "Awwww," and Opal said rather dejectedly "I wish I could firebend - there's no airbending moves I can augment like that." Opal laughed, adding "Plus, I'm not sure that thinking of Bolin would give me more control over my bending just yet anyways - he's still too much of a goofball. I might just knock someone over." Korra snickered - business first, then a little "romance". Typical Beifong. Speaking of which…

Korra pointed at Opal's hands, then her feet, asking "What did you knock me over with earlier, Opal? It didn't look like any airbending I've ever seen. It looked more like…" Korra suddenly slapped her forehead in realization. "Earthbending. It's based on earthbending, isn't it." Opal smiled lightly, and said, "Close, but not quite - the form and idea is closer to my mother's and aunt's fighting style, and the smaller, denser punches of air are intended to mimic steel projectiles." Opal's eyes glittered slightly as she said "steel projectiles", and said "I wish I could get my hands on something to propel with airbending that's easily storable in a magazine." Jinora shot Opal an accusing look, and said "That's not very pacifist!" Opal laughed deeply, and said "Look, no offense, Jinora, but a sizeable chunk of these new airbenders still think less like you, and more like I do, given that they are from the Earth Kingdom."

Jinora stuck out her tongue at Opal, and said "Sounds more like 100-Year's War era firebending to me." Apparently, this struck something of a nerve, as Opal scowled and used her same hybrid airbending move on Jinora. As a clearly shocked Jinora got up from the ground, Opal told her "Look, you may be Tenzin's daughter and have your Airbending Master tattoos, but the facts support my view, not yours. We have a lot of new airbenders who are more steeped in Earth Kingdom culture, despite all your family's hard work over the past three to four years." Korra was tired of watching two practically mature women fight like five-year olds over a toy, and simply bent a wall of ice between the two feuding parties, and moved to straddle the wall. When she noted both Jinora and Opal giving her a sheepish look, Korra said "Let the individual airbenders decide how they want to fight after showing and explaining the basics principles and forms of your new form, Opal. You also might want to hone this new style more first. If any show as… combative inclinations as you do, Opal, and want to augment their airbending with projectiles, I will ask Asami to design some new equipment for them. As is, I will make a special request for new equipment for you - she is currently doodling as we speak, probably coming up with ideas that far outstrip our own." Korra vaguely considered lightly splashing both as she tore away the ice wall between Jinora and Opal, but refrained from doing so. She walked towards solid ground, and placed her hand down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Bolin," Korra said, as she headed in the direction her reading told her where Bolin was. Before she had walked even five feet, she could hear both Opal and Jinora starting to bicker. Korra walked backwards just enough to be able to manipulate the ocean's water, then bent two small jets of water from the sea at both quarreling girls' faces. "And quit fighting - it's not very pacifist or like an Air Nomad either." Korra heard both girls laughing as she finally left earshot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Bolin," Korra said, as she headed in the direction her reading told her where Bolin was. Before she had walked even five feet, she could hear both Opal and Jinora starting to bicker. Korra walked backwards just enough to be able to manipulate the ocean's water, then bent two small jets of water from the sea at both quarreling girls' faces. "And quit fighting - it's not very pacifist or like an Air Nomad either." Korra heard both girls laughing as she finally left earshot.


	7. Chapter 7: Exchange

Chapter 7 : Exchange

As Korra's foot hit the solid ground again, she noticed something she hadn't before - Bolin wasn't alone. "Mako? I thought he knew better than that!" Korra said as she began running towards the two brother's location. When she could finally hear what the brothers were talking about, she wanted to smack herself on the forehead. She had assumed they were talking about her and Asami, or the spiritual events of the past 24 hours. They were talking about their own lives, and how Bolin had helped Mako narrowly escape death. "I may be the Avatar, but I'm not the center of the Universe," she told herself drolly.

_Agreed_.

Korra burst out laughing at Raava's impeccable timing, causing Bolin and Mako to turn around and give Korra a quizzical look. "I know you're the Avatar and all, Korra, but sometimes I swear you're just crazy," Bolin said, obviously not aware of the recent increase in Raava's presence in her head. Seeing the look on Mako's face, she realized with a start that Mako needed to be brought up to speed on more recent events as well. She concentrated, attempting to mimic a move she had seen Mako use, and shot a rearward burst of flame from her fists and felt a sudden rush of wind. Given Mako's reaction that she could see once she opened her eyes again, those flames must have been blue.

"Korra! What the eff was that? I have heard stories of Azula and her noble's fire before, but never actually seen it - when did you figure out how to do that?" Mako asked in a mix of fear and jealousy. Bolin stepped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder, and said "I'm sure Korra will explain, and maybe even teach you how to do it - right, Korra?" Bolin gave her a cheesy smile, and elbowed her hip. As Korra answered, "Sure thing, but there's something else I need to do first," she felt a voice intone _Read complete. He may be a gumflapper, but only when it comes to his own affairs - at least now. He has matured just as Mako and yourself have after all, Korra._ Korra returned with a cheesy grin of her own, and told Bolin "You may want to sit down - things are about to get interesting." Mako groaned slightly, wondering aloud "What else is there now that Katara didn't tell me?" and Korra shot him a quick glance, saying "Hey - at least you haven't had to play the part of a broken phonograph today. Now sit down and listen, please." She recounted the events of the past 24 hours in order, finishing with her encounter with Jinora and Opal. When she got to the cat fight, Bolin laughed, saying "That's Opal for ya!", suddenly getting a nervous look on his face when Korra stressed Opal's fascination with "steel projectiles" again. "Been a while since I messed with Bolin," she thought to herself. Mako laughed, patting his brother on the back, and said "Sounds like you're going to have your hands full, brother. I think I'm glad I am single for now." Bolin merely bent over, making a low weeping sound. Mako smacked his brother on the back, this time much harder, making him sit up straight again. Bolin was staring off into the distance, seemingly remembering something.

Bolin pointed at Korra, then at the partial ruins of Republic City. "Toph told me that all I needed to learn metalbending was a good teacher, and I think someone who has been trying to teach the most powerful spirit in the WOOOORLD 'human-y' things and succeeding has to be a pretty good teach." Korra could feel herself blushing. Bolin continued, "Plus, both of us know how to do something you don't - Mako, lightning generation, and me, lavabending - so we could swap roles back and forth. Kill two birds with one stone. What do you say?" Mako interjected "I'd really like to know how you generated that noble's fire. Why don't we go into the city, and spend some quality Team Avatar time together?" Korra smiled, and said "Well, if it's the whole team, I'll need to go get Asami. Raava wanted to discuss something with Asami and I in the Spirit World sometime today anyways, and with that Long Yumao running around I'm certainly not meditating into there." The three teammates laughed lightly together, and even though it was not a deep laughter, it felt wonderful all the same.

After Korra returned with Asami in tow, still staring at her notepad and frowning slightly, the four entered the city after quite some time of pleasantly silent walking. When Korra reached what seemed like a good, open spot with plenty of earth, space and metal, she stopped and bent a ruined Satomobile towards the group, clearing a large swath of earth to its side. Korra said, "Bolin, I think you're first - come over here," and he ran over away from his brother with a gleaming look in his eye. "I can't wait to metalbend! Can you think of anything that might make it easier for me?" Korra paused, and shot a continuous jet of blue flame at the Satomobile, stating "I think you might have an easier time of it if the metal is more malleable. When Su taught me how to metalbend, we used exceptionally pliable metallic meteorites. We don't have any of those here - I get the nasty feeling Kuvira used those to help pilot her Colossus - so we'll have to make do with this." As she finished talking, she noticed that most of the car was red hot, and some of its extremities were melting. Bolin regarded it with a slightly nervous look in his eye. Korra said, "Come on, you touch lava all the time!" Bolin sighed, and relaxed - just a little though. Korra continued, hoping to get Bolin's confidence up "Now, just focus on the impurities within the metal, and pretend the metal is like cooler, harder lava. Don't try to lavabend it though, or I'll have to bring another car over here."

Bolin screwed up his face in a way that made his brother laugh, then sigh immediately after, as though remembering a previous particularly bad attempt at metalbending. Korra gave him a dirty look and a quick "Shhh!" Mako blushed lightly, then turned to talk to Asami, asking her questions about why she felt the need to hide her relationship with Korra. Satisfied that Mako would not interfere with her training of Bolin any further, she turned back to Bolin. Bolin gave what sounded like an awfully final grunt, and she saw the front door to the Satomobile fly off. She began clapping loudly, saying "Good job, Bolin! I knew you could do it! Now let's try a colder Satomobile - this should be a bit harder." She stopped congratulating him, noticing he was running in circles like an ecstatic top. Bolin finally stopped celebrating, and said "I KNEW Lin was a horrible teacher! Bend me another car, Korra." After the new car rested on its ruined springs, creaking in what almost sounded like resignation or surrender, Bolin went from the cheapest metal on the sides of the vehicle to the denser metal of the engine, punching holes and opening cracks as he went. He wiped his brow after managing to rip a hole in the rear without physically touching the metal siding, and said "Okay, now my turn to teach you! I imagine this could be easier for you than it was me, given that you can firebend and all."

Bolin grabbed Korra's hand, and pushed it against the open ground. She noticed absentmindedly she felt nothing even resembling attraction, even though she had once gone on a "date" with him - maybe Asami had truly ruined men for her. Snapping back to the present, she heard Bolin say "When you try to lavabend, the key is friction. You want to rub the earth against itself in a way that it does not break, but instead becomes very hot." He stepped forward, and created a small pool of lava to the far front of her hand. "Now why don't you try? And try not to use firebending for now - just get not crushing the earth down." Korra attempted to do as he said, but after making at least five imprints of crushed earth and no lava, she was getting frustrated. She decided to move some distance away from Bolin and disobey his orders - she made the earth move against itself at the same time she used her firebending to heat the ground. Not fully expecting it to work, she had barely enough time to move her hands back - and then jump backwards away from a growing pool of magma whose center was white-hot. She turned to face Bolin, who was wearing one of his surprised expressions. "If I had known using firebending would let you do that, Korra, I wouldn't have even bothered telling you to rub the earth on itself." Korra held up a hand, and said, "No, Bolin - you were right about the friction; I guess unless you have the natural talent like you do you need firebending and earthbending to make lavabending work properly." Korra sat down beside her creation to catch her breath, staring at its now orange center.

As soon as she felt up to teaching and learning again, she stood up and walked towards Mako and Asami, who were embracing after what must have been a difficult conversation for Asami. Again, she felt no jealousy - funny what time could do to a person. Korra merely said "When you're ready, Mako, come over to me at this clearing, and we'll start." Asami told Mako "Thank you for listening to my story and being so understanding - sometimes it's just good to have a friendly face listen to your troubles." Mako hugged her tightly, and said "I never thought you had so many problems, Asami - first your mother, and then your father's meddling, then his betrayal and death. I knew of the first one and last two, but now I understand you had a lot more on your plate than you let on. I guess money doesn't buy happiness after all." With this, he stood up and walked towards Korra, finally putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's do this."

Again - no attraction, just a feeling of friendship. Korra really was Asami's now. Korra looked back to Mako, and said "Yes. Come with me - I want to do this part away from any buildings, we don't want to start a fire after all." Once they were on the open ground, next to the now-cooled lava crater, she told Mako "When I first bent this blue fire, I was extremely angry - but not at something someone had done to me, but rather, at what this 'Long Yumao the Opportunist' had attempted to do to three people I hold dear - Jinora, Tenzin and most of all, Asami." Mako made a funny face, and said "But I thought that the new firebending wasn't supposed to be about anger! Isn't hatred what the firebenders of the Fire Nation used to fuel their blasts during the 100 Year's War?" He was getting visibly angrier, though not in the way that Korra had hoped. She told him curtly "No, you didn't let me finish. As a firebending source, hatred for one's enemies is a very fickle and weak power, unless the bender possessed great skill and apparent clarity of mind, as I have heard this Azula did. This anger is _righteous_ anger - imagine if someone killed your brother, or how you must feel about Kuvira and what her weapon ended up doing to Republic City - your home." She let Mako calm down. "Meditate on these feelings, and perhaps the prejudice Asami faced, and try to get as angry as possible. Then, channel that energy into your firebending, and let it free." She stepped back, adding "And I suggest you point your right hand towards the sky, and not anywhere else - this fire can have a nasty habit of hitting or almost hitting things you don't want it to." She heard Mako take a deep breath, and he pointed both his face and his one good hand up towards the late afternoon sky. He let out a sudden, loud yell, and bursts of blue flame erupted from his mouth and outstretched hand. Before Korra could congratulate him, he took another deep breath, and let out a mind-shatteringly furious scream, creating a massive blue fire vortex just above his mouth that was almost as big as the fire Korra had created not long before. Noticing a single tear sliding down Mako's cheek, Korra asked him - once he was no longer trying to breathe fire, of course -"What were you focusing on for that last blast, Mako?" Before she could continue, he answered "The loss of my parents, Kuvira and the devastation she wrought on Republic City, and most of all, what I would feel if my brother died of anything but old age," barely avoiding letting loose the tears that Korra knew he was holding back. She approached Mako and gave him a big strong polarbear-dog hug.

Mako sniffed slightly, and his face was serious once more. "Okay, Korra, great - so now I can make big spouts of blue flame that I have no idea how to control. Now how do I keep from hurting my brother with this same flame? I don't have a significant other to focus on to temper the flame's wrath like you do, Korra." Korra remembered how Mako mentioned his brother dying last, and said "Why don't you try to temper it with your brotherly love for Bolin? You did mention his death as the thing that would make you most angry, after all. So that the stakes are raised, I am only taking a slight step back this time - good luck." Korra moved back five feet- she didn't want to be Avatar flambé if Mako failed - and waited for Mako to try again. The increasingly familiar blue flame gushed from both right hand and mouth once more. After Mako took a deep breath, the spout of flame from Mako's mouth vanished, and he opened his eyes to stare at a small blue flame in his right hand. She saw the multicolor flame base again - if she ever saw Aang's spirit again, she'd have to ask what this multicolor fire meant. She clapped loudly, and said again "Very good job! I wasn't expecting you to make quite so large flames - they were almost as big as my first ones while in the Avatar State. If your brother is done cowering behind that Satomobile, you might want to go tell him you love him very much before we continue." Korra's eyes darted over to Bolin, who had apparently bent a third Satomobile to their location to use as cover. She noted with pleasure that he had successfully bent most of the metal into a protective covering, leaving only his eyes exposed.

After Mako managed to coax his brother back out of hiding, he led Bolin to Asami, and rejoined Korra. Mako attempted to form a lightning bolt to demonstrate the proper form, but found his sling getting in the way. He asked Korra "You've heard of Katara's adventure with the bloodbender before, right, and how the old woman bent water from the air? Think you can do that, and try to heal my arm - while in the Avatar State?" Korra felt the blood draining from her face - she had never heard of an Avatar State healing before. _There's got to be a first time for everything, right?_ Korra sighed slightly, and tried to see if she could replicate that horrible woman's less notorious feat. She found it quite easy, and she surmised it must have been their relative closeness to the ocean that allowed her to draw the water without much effort. As she approached Mako with her hands sheathed in water, she tried to come up with something to think of while she tried to speed the healing of his arm. Finding her Love for Asami not quite appropriate, she took a deep breath and focused on her friendship with Mako instead. By the time Mako had removed his sling, her eyes were glowing brightly - yet she found she still retained control. Although she had never been particularly good at healing, she felt a mix of her platonic love for Mako and Raava's energy assisting her, letting her finish faster than Katara might have done. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see Mako holding two blue flames - one in each hand.

_Zaheer was right, Korra - you do have virtually limitless power. It's just that a substantial amount of your power is from a side you have never really expressed that much - the power to heal, to console, to mend, to make whole again. I hope you can learn to wield this power well, before the baby comes. _

Mako, Asami and Bolin all gave Korra a quizzical look, and Korra explained what Raava had just said. Asami laughed lightly, saying "Yes - I'd prefer our child to have a balanced bender role model, and not one who is just mainly good at fighting." Mako shifted in front of Korra's vision, saying, "Thanks for healing my arm like that. Let's get back to what we were doing before - lightning generation." As Bolin and Asami sat back down far away from the two, Mako began making the circular motions, generating lightning and letting it loose into a distant hill, finding a power line and being absorbed before it could make any impact. Mako said, "To generate lightning, you must separate and manipulate the yin and yang in air - positive and negative charges, just like you'd find in a modern appliance." Korra struggled, after a while finally generating a charge, accidentally knocking herself unconscious when she failed to release it properly. She felt herself fading…

_Ugh, not this crap again._

Korra opened her eyes, seeing Mako standing over her - as though he had just shot a tiny bit of lightning into her. Korra panicked, asking "Just what did you do? Did you knock me out? And what did Raava mean by, 'Ugh, not this crap again'?" Mako frowned slightly, and Asami began laughing. Before Mako could explain, Asami said "Mako just used a controlled amount of lightning to get your heart back into a proper rhythm. And I believe Raava was talking about the time that Aang almost died from a shot of lightning from Azula - though this shock was self-inflicted." As Korra sat up, she said "Sorry for my reaction, Mako - that was some quick thinking. It sounds like I didn't get part of what you are supposed to do once you generate lightning. How do you direct it?" Mako wiped the slightly sour expression off his face - he never did like being "scooped" by someone else - and said "Once you generate the lightning, you need to act as a neutral conduit, and let the energy flow - you are not directing it, but rather serving as a pathway for it to follow. This is why it is important to aim your hands carefully, and not be rigid - almost as water, which shouldn't be a problem for you." He approached, demonstrating the strange technique again, this time on a nearby fancy model Satomobile, which began to honk erratically. Asami laughed, stating "You must have turned its alarm on - you might want to turn it off." Mako turned to Korra, and said "Why don't you try redirecting the current out of it? That might be a safer way to start. I'll just watch."

Korra approached the car, and extended her left hand to touch the hood, at the same time extending her right hand upwards. She felt a strange current travel through her left arm, down into her stomach, and out through her right hand. She saw the bolt strike the same electrical line Mako's had struck earlier. Mako let out a low whistling sound, clearly impressed. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, saying "I lied about that being easier - unless you have some major emotional turmoil, lightning generation and direction is easier that redirection, as redirection requires a different mindset than that of a normal firebender. I believe one of the first people to do it - a fire nation noble and former heir to the throne, Iroh - said redirection is a lot like waterbending. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you did it so well, since you are a Water Tribe Avatar, after all." Korra decided to give lightning generation another try, but this time with a slight twist - she was going to see if she could temporarily power a part of the city with the Avatar State. She chose that same power line, as it did not seem to be connected to anything that could cause a fire - if it were, she would know by now. Taking a deep breath and eyes beginning to glow, she began the odd motions she knew produced lightning, and shot what seemed to be an endless current into the power line. After what seemed like an eternity, the current stopped, and she opened her eyes again. She saw Bolin frantically jumping up and down, Asami staring with huge eyes, and Mako wavering between anger and admiration. Mako simply said "That was… amazing, and… reckless, Korra. Let's hope that didn't start any fires." Korra smiled as she walked towards the rest of Team Avatar - she hadn't done anything truly reckless in years, and she missed it.


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Tuber-Vine

Chapter 8: Mr. Tuber-Vine

Thankfully, the huge blast in the center of the city did not vaporize all of Varrick's assets - in fact, the only reason he had for not being in Varrick Industries Tower right now was that the power was still out. Varrick still couldn't figure out why Kuvira hadn't simply vaporized all of Team Avatar, plus friends, while they were in his tower. He figured her for crazy, sure - but not stupid.

Varrick shrugged, and returned to his work inside the small tent on the outside of town. He wasn't happy that he and Zhu Li had to start their married life together and do The Thing in a refugee tent instead of in style and comfort. At least he had managed to connect himself to one of his personal portable generators properly, and could work under a dim light if he felt inspiration in the middle of the night. He had connected some lines from the local power supply to a box with some old blank film reels submerged in a proprietary solution he used for his feet calluses when Zhu Li couldn't help him on a whim from a strange dream he had last night. His brain usually did not lead him astray, awake or otherwise. He noticed a small ripple in the liquid's surface, and saw a leaf settling towards the bottom - but he knew this was no ordinary leaf.

He gazed over at the odd thing he had picked up in the city yesterday - he called it Mr. Tuber-Vine, noticing it was missing one of its few leaves. He hadn't dared to touch it since yesterday, as he still didn't know what to make of its strange behavior the night before. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but it had almost felt like the plant had judged him somehow. As he snickered at the ridiculous idea of even a spirit being able to judge a man just by touch, the divider opened behind him.

He heard a familiar voice behind him - it appeared that Zhu Li had gotten up from her afternoon nap. She gave him an odd look, and asked "Varrick, I know you love money, but really - up since 6:30 AM, working, the day after our marriage? Why don't you stop working on that 'color mover' idea you've been obsessing over, and come sit back down on the cot with me." He told her "Not just yet - I'm not going back to sleep until my dream comes true. I did something like what I have here," he said, pointing at the wires dropped into the box with blank film reels, "and when I popped the rolls into a camera, they were in COLOR! Just think - no more black-and-white movers!" He held up a large sheet of blueprint paper, and pointed to a pair of humanoid figures. "I've also been working on a little side project for the both of us - I know we're both smart, no, geniuses - but I am getting tired of playing second fiddle to benders when stuff hits the fan. These should help even the gap."

Zhu Li's eyes widened, and Varrick could clearly see Zhu Li liked what she saw. She began excitedly, "Sir, is that a- " and Varrick's cheeks turned a deep red. Zhu Li still hadn't gotten used to marriage yet, despite her earlier feistiness, and every time she called him "sir" it made him feel all guilty. He said calmly, "Honey, I thought I asked you to stop calling me that - it makes me feel all horrible." Luckily, Zhu Li was still excited about the blueprint in front of her. "Okay, honey - are those custom mechasuits for the both of us?" She pointed at the larger, more complicated design on the right, and snickered slightly. "I assume that one is mine, given how much trouble you had with one of Kuvira's gruntsuits." His cheeks darkened again - he had botched that escape attempt pretty badly. "Yes, Zhu Li, that one is yours, and I plan on making this project a priority. Just as soon as I can find an ethical power source- no spirit vine abuse here. Not after it vaporized half our city."

As he finished saying this, he swore he heard an odd sound - halfway between a continuous hum and a croak. He didn't have any animals with him, and he had no clue what would make a humming croak anyways. Zhu Li moved the paper from in front of her face, and pointed at Mr. Tuber-Vine, mouth slightly agape. Varrick stuffed the blueprints back where it came from, and looked at Mr. Tuber-Vine. The odd plant pulsed, much as it had yesterday with one of its tendrils over his heart, producing that same strange humming croak he had just heard. "HMMM HMMM…. HM HMMM." Getting an idea, he took the blueprints back out, and held them close to Mr. Tuber-Vine. The odd plant flashed a bright white - the same color it had settled on when it felt as if it were judging him yesterday. Putting the blueprints in range of the plant's tendrils, two pointed to the large question marks where he intended to put the suit's power source, then back at itself. The plant hummed "HMMMMM HMMMMM", and twisted the ends of its tendrils into what appeared to be check marks, and placed them back on the blueprints, covering the question marks. Zhu Li said, "I think you found your powersource - it appears that odd thing wouldn't mind powering those suits." Varrick jumped when he heard the plant seemingly exclaim "**HMMMMM HMMMMM**," almost like it was agreeing. Varrick folded the blueprints back up, and stepped aside to let Zhu Li get closer to Mr. Tuber-Vine.

Varrick said "Be careful! I don't know much about spirit stuff except how to use it for weapons or as a power source, I'm afraid." Zhu Li grabbed the odd thing by the pot he had put it in, and brought it closer to her chest to inspect it. Just as it had last night, the plant began changing colors rapidly, immediately settling on a bright white after a tendril touched Zhu Li on the left side of her chest. Varrick felt vaguely offended. "Hey! When Mr. Tuber-Vine did that to me last night, he briefly flashed red and purple before settling on white." He laughed along with Zhu Li, and said "Never thought a plant would try and insult me." Varrick got another idea, and he grabbed a loose newspaper - one with a portrait of both Zaheer and Kuvira. He held Zaheer's portrait the closest, and the tendril on Zhu Li's chest shot up to meet it. Again, it flashed many colors, before finally settling on a familiar angry red and purple and neatly charring the airbender's portrait out of the paper. As Zhu Li snickered slightly, Varrick felt a chill run down his spine - Mr. Tuber-Vine had been judging him after all. Trying to distract himself from the implications of the plant's earlier indecision between white or red and purple as its tendril had hovered over his own heart, he held Kuvira's portrait next to the plant, fully expecting it to immediately incinerate the entire page. Much as before, the plant cycled between various unrelated colors, seemingly settling on the same red and purple he could now see denoted unworthiness. Much to his surprise, the plant suddenly flashed white, and merely tore out the text "The Great Uniter" in the portrait's caption instead of incinerating it. The tendril snaked around, and formed a questionmark shape over where Kuvira's heart would have been.

Both he and Zhu Li looked at each other in confusion, and said at the same time "Surely Mr. Tuber-Vine doesn't see Kuvira as anything but evil?!" Both turned to the plant, and Zhu Li said " 'HMMMMM HMMMMM' for redeemable, and 'MM MM' for not." Mr. Tuber-Vine merely made another "HMMMMM HMMMMM" sound, much to Varrick's confusion. Feeling rather ridiculous, he yelled at the plant "Okay, I can't take anymore of this spirit judging shenanigans. Who should I talk to about all this claptrap?" Varrick and Zhu Li both yelped as the plant sprouted two more tendrils and used all four to flip over the newspaper page, which was now on the floor. All four tendrils then pointed to a picture of Korra, and the plant - said? - "HMMMMM HMMMMM." Zhu Li finished placing the ridiculous talking spirit-plant back where it had sat, and before Varrick could say anything, he heard an enormous crack - as if a huge spirit had just struck out at the world with a lightning bolt.

Zhu Li pointed at where Varrick knew the submerged films reels were, and exclaimed "The current in those wires better not burn off all that water and set those film reels on fire - we both know you don't exactly use nontoxic ingredients in your film!" Before the water had been boiled off completely, the current stopped - a flash of lightning must have struck a power line somewhere. No, no - lightning didn't provide constant current like that. Varrick began to stroke his chin, then stopped.

Varrick stood perfectly straight in excitement - he was pretty sure that his dream had involved an electric current now. He grabbed the film reels, and told Zhu Li "Find the camera- we've got some film to test!" Zhu Li hurried off much as she always did, and Varrick tried to think of something to test the film on. He heard a loud "HMM HMM!" and turned around, to see Mr. Tuber-Vine flashing all sorts of wonderful colors. As Zhu Li returned with the camera - how did she always find whatever he needed, anyways? - he grabbed it out of her hands, carefully inserted the precious film reels, and began shooting footage of Mr. Tuber-Vine. The plant seemed to make a show of shooting some spirity energy out the window with all four tendrils for reasons Varrick didn't understand. When he finished, put the film into a portable mover projector, and pointed it at the tent wall, he noticed Zhu Li had already shut all the tent's windows. Before he turned the film on, he kissed her in the low light, and said "You're always one step ahead of me, and I like that. Good work, honey." He made sure to stress the last word, and could feel that Zhu Li appreciated it. They were definitely doing The Thing tonight.

Much as he had hoped, the film displayed full color, as well as those odd little energy blasts. He could hear flapping yuans already. "Honey, we're going to be RICH! Just look at that beautiful color." Before he could continue, Zhu Li added "And look at those spirit blasts - I bet this film could capture images of spirits as well." Not really caring about that just yet, Varrick finished "Now to only find out what made it possible." He heard a loud "HMM HMM" from the other room. Running in, he saw Mr. Tuber-Vine wildly pointing at one of its leaves, and then at the container the film reels and solution had been sitting in. Suddenly, in a burst of insight Varrick yelled "So, you take a leaf from a friendly spirit tuber, put it in some … proprietary solution" - "One can never be too careful of spies", he whispered to the plant - "along with the film, apply strong electrical current, and BAM! Color movers that show spirits accurately."

As he felt a playful tap on his shoulder from Zhu Li, Mr. Tuber-Vine merely intoned "HMMMMM HMMMMM."

End Part 2.


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrangement

Part 3: The Restoration

Chapter 9: The Arrangement

Even though she was thoroughly enjoying the time away from everyone else but Team Avatar, Korra knew she needed to end it - Raava might consider a hundred years to be barely any time at all, but Korra knew the as-of-yet unassigned task was time sensitive, and probably involved her past lives. She placed her hand on Asami's shoulder, who took this as a signal to stop, letting Bolin and Mako walk a little distance ahead of the pair. Korra told Mako "Asami and I have some unfinished business with Raava to attend to," ignoring Bolin's mischievous wink and quip of "Looks like the girls want some alone time" to his brother. Mako pinched Bolin on the shoulder, and then said, "Sure thing, Korra - just let us know if you need anything. Me and Bolin can keep watch over the Spirit Portal while you're in there."

Waving a temporary goodbye to the brothers, Korra grabbed Asami by the waist and used her earthbending to send them flying towards the portal - Raava may have told them they did not need to hurry as badly as the spirit had once thought, but suspense was gnawing at Korra. After an initial surprised yelp, Asami seemed to enjoy hurtling above the cityscape, and made to kiss Korra. "Not right now, sorry. Unless you want to be kissing a messed-up me in a broken heap on the ground." After Korra wound back down towards the earth with one of her favorite moves, the air spout, she lightly kissed Asami on the lips. "There- that's much better than a broken face," Korra said, making Asami snicker slightly. Korra added, putting her hand to Asami's chin, "Especially one as pretty as yours." Asami blushed, and said "The same to you, Korra. Now let's see what Raava wants with us."

To Korra's surprise, when she and Asami stepped into the portal, they did not actually appear to be in the Spirit World, but rather some seemingly hastily constructed replicate of it - almost as if floating inside the real thing in an opaque ball. Knowing this was probably not relevant, Korra began meditating, and saw Asami sit in front of her, mimicking her own position - except fishing out her notebook and pencil again, instead of closing her eyes in concentration as Korra had just done. She felt a familiar tug on her consciousness, and attempted to allow herself to be subsumed by Raava. Much to Korra's surprise, she neither felt herself slip into the Avatar State nor felt Raava appear from her chest. Thinking the attempt had failed, Korra took a deep sigh and prepared to meditate again, but was interrupted by a small girl's voice behind her. The oddly familiar voice said, "Turn around, Korra - we have much to discuss." As she did so, she heard Asami say "Oh, spirit, you're so cute! I hope our child looks like you."

When Korra saw the girl, she immediately recognized the form - she had seen a brief flash of it before talking to Jinora while Raava was communicating with her. The small white-haired girl put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot lightly. Korra blurted out "Raava? What are you doing in this form, and why does it feel like we're not truly in the Spirit World?" The little girl looked vaguely disappointed, as if someone had figured out a secret she would have rather no one known. "Yes, Avatar, right now we are not truly **in** the Spirit World - we are within a shielding cocoon that blocks any spirit who harbors ill will to humans from entering. Just take a look to your left, and you will see why." This strange form of Raava pointed at a figure both Korra and Asami would rather forget. Long Yumao was pecking madly at the barrier, desperately trying to get inside, and Korra saw an unsettingly familiar centipede-like form approaching in the distance. Two icy chills, back to back, and she recognized this spirit - Koh the Face-Stealer. Korra pointed at Koh, telling Raava "I can now see why you put us inside this protective bubble, seeing as Long Yumao is attempting to… greet us. But what's Koh doing here? I thought he had to stay in his tree." She shuddered intensely as she heard Long Yumao laugh, bragging through the glass, "Yes, Avatar - Koh normally does not venture from inside his tree, at a distant edge of the Spirit World. I visited him recently, and at first he did not seem to care about my conflict with Raava, but when I told him he might get to steal a lot of human faces, he decided to strike a temporary deal." The spirit laughed loudly, pressing his eyes against the bubble, staring at Asami. "He is especially anxious to collect your face, Asami - he always loves a pretty face. He says they are much more useful in tricking people to react." Asami blew a raspberry at the pulsating spirit, and Long Yumao recoiled in mock horror. "Oh no, Avatar, your lover is spittlebending at me - whatever shall I do?" Long Yumao said, speaking and moving his beak in an exaggeratedly slow manner. Noticing the foul centipede-like spirit had finally arrived to also place "his" face against the bubble, she heard a slithering voice moan desperately "If only this bubble weren't here, I'd have Asami's face already. That raspberry would have been your end."

Korra heard an angry grunt from Raava's… Erm, avatar? Korra would need a new name for this form. Korra turned her head to better see Raava. Both Raava's human apparition - that sounded decent - and Korra's own eyes flashed at the same time, and the two leering spirits were knocked back a fair distance. Korra faced the two again and began to make the motions she had learned from Unalaq to attempt to cleanse the spirits, but stopped after she could see that Long Yumao wasn't going to be defeated so easily and that Koh was seemingly immune to the move. As Korra's arms began to stop moving, Raava seemingly forced Korra's limbs to move in a way she had never felt them move before. Before she could ask what Raava had done, she noticed that both hostile spirits were trapped inside a prison that resembled the yellow ribbons she had trapped UnaVaatu inside, except the two streams met at the top. She heard a light giggling, and before she could ask Asami what was funny, Raava's human apparition appeared at Korra's left side in a low flash of light.

Raava said, "her" hair shaking lightly back and forth, "Now that those two bullies are gone, we can get down to business. In case you're wondering about my change in appearance, I figured that if I am to master the human-y, it might help to change how I project myself." Korra gave Raava a skeptical look, to which the spirit replied "Avatar Korra, this will not affect your performance, and should the situation arise where it is needed I can revert to my original form. Though Asami is right - I am cute." Raava giggled slightly, stared at one of her hands for a short time, and then played with her snow-white braids of hair while she began to speak again. "The reason I asked you to come here was for a few different reasons. First, I wanted you to acclimate to this new form, and I also wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done in your lifetime as the Avatar, Korra. You stopped a madman from potentially eliminating bending in a part of the world, and a new system of government rose from the ashes. You, along with Jinora and the rest of your team, prevented Vaatu from finalizing what seemed like an assured victory for darkness and turned Unalaq's manipulation of you into a positive, with your decision to keep the spirit portals open. Without this, the Air Nation could never have been reborn as fully as it has, and without your intervention Earth Queen Hou-Ting would have turned many of these new benders who were supposed to be instruments of peace into weapons of war. While it was unfortunate that you were unable to prevent the anarchy that followed her _untimely_ death" -Korra could have sworn she saw Raava wink slightly- " or Kuvira's rise to power and abuse of it due to your mental and physical trauma from Zaheer's poisoning holding you back, with the assistance of your allies and much hard work on your own part, everything turned out alright. You even tore a rip in the fabric of space and time that manifested itself as a new Spirit Portal - sure to be a source of many good things."

Korra jerked involuntarily - the small girl she knew to be Raava was cursing loudly. After both herself and Asami stopped laughing, they looked at Raava, and saw something truly unsettling - the spirit appeared to be crying. Raava croaked "I try to give both of you a gift to show my appreciation for all of Korra's effort over the past four to five years and humanity's hard work over the past ten thousand, and what does that insubordinate Long Yumao the Opportunist do? He stabs me in the back! I may have told you earlier to just suck it up in regard to this new conflict, Korra, but the truth? The truth is, I am hurt as well. I just had no idea that hatred was so powerful that it could transform a relatively minor spirit into such a major threat, nor that he could manage to get so many spirits to betray me. I have the bad feeling he may manage to solicit a human traitor as well, but even I cannot discern this human's identity yet." Raava stopped crying, and managed a weak smile. "At least the Circle of Trust has been established well, and may even grow more. I know it's not normal for a spirit, but I actually find this form quite fascinating, and, in some ways, freeing. I normally have no hands to admire, no hair to twirl, no legs to run around merrily with… Korra - I don't even have eyes to cry from!" Seeing that the spirit might just start doing exactly that again, Korra ran to the spirit and put her hand on Raava's shoulder. Korra began to console the spirit, which felt odd - usually this sort of thing was the other way around. Asami followed shortly after Korra and told Raava "I think it might be good if we talked about this time sensitive issue you had mentioned to Korra before, Raava - it might help distract you from the past 48 hours' events." Korra turned from Raava to Asami, and put a hand on her cheek - she just loved Asami's caring nature. Korra started to feel like grabbing Asami's butt again, but before she could, a high voice interrupted "Ooooh! I like that feeling, Korra! Tell me- would I have to be a human to feel that directly?" Korra blushed, turning to Raava, and stated "Yes, I'm afraid you would, Raava - I don't think spirits ever get this feeling." The small child crossed its arms, cursed again, finishing "Rats!" Raava's eyes opened wide after a while, and the child again said "Next time when you die, Korra, let's switch. You be the all-powerful spirit, and I'll be the Avatar and vessel, okay?" Korra couldn't help but laugh, saying "I'm pretty sure it doesn't and can't work like that, Raava. Maybe if we both had connections with our past lives again you wouldn't be so antsy to be human - it's not all it's cracked up to be, even as the Avatar." Korra was rather concerned - she had never seen Raava this distracted before, or to think of it, period. Maybe the five-year old "human" brain was interfering?

"No, Korra, I'm perfectly fine - even though I am technically over here, I can still feel your emotions and hear your thoughts. But you're right - I got distracted by all these human-y emotions, though they have nothing to do with this form's brain. Let us call this form my 'human-y' form, to distinguish it from you - the Avatar. Let's get back to business," Raava finished, motioning for Korra and Asami to sit down. Asami whispered to Korra, "I hope raising a kid is easier than this," making Korra snicker. "And you must tell me what this 'snighhggtt' noise means sometime as well - but anyways," Raava said, taking a deep breath. "I mainly asked both of you to come here to discuss an opportunity that has presented itself. During the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence, everyone believed that the Avatar's past lives had been destroyed - spirit and human alike. However, as I told you both after your initial meeting with Katara, in reality, their spirits had not been destroyed - merely imprisoned in icy tombs. Since yesterday, I had wondered who to ask for more details - and I think I know just who." Raava had an almost predatory smile on her face for an instant, which vanished before Korra could ask Raava about it, replaced by a slightly devious grin.

Raava produced a familiar teapot from behind her back, though with an interesting modification - it had strong metal latches on its openings, as though it was intended to shut something up. Raava held the modified teapot that Korra now recognized as the one that Wan had put Raava into over ten thousand years ago in her dainty left hand, and plunged her right hand into her chest. The spirit seemed to be rummaging for something that had a will of its own, and did not want to be caught. Raava gave the same unnerving predatory smile again, pulling out a small cursing squirming mass. "Do you recognize this villain?" Raava said, her eyes humming a bright white with power, and held out a distinctive form. Wait…. What? Could it be… "Vaatu?" Korra and Asami said at the same time, confused as to what Raava wanted with a spirit that would have no inclination to talk to its mortal enemy. The diminutive Vaatu struggled frantically to escape Raava's now glowing grasp, and eventually noticed Korra staring at him. "What do YOU want, Avatar?" the spirit spat in a pathetic show of rage. "I'm not planning anything - it's not as if I could for another ten thousand years! And as far as I am concerned, Long Yumao is a fool! There should be no order, even if it is led by spirits - only chaos and darkness!" Raava turned the miniature Vaatu to face her, and the smaller evil spirit practically had an apoplectic fit as Raava grinned wildly, clearly pleased with Vaatu's reaction. "RAAVA? What are you doing in a human form?! I knew you always had a soft spot for humans, but that's just… wrong! Don't tell me you've somehow managed to become even more lovey-dovey!" Raava laughed, and said "As far as you're concerned, anything but total hatred and chaos is lovey-dovey! So maybe I did soften some more to humans and their human-y-ness! At least I'm not going to be stuck in a teapot soon!" Korra watched as Raava and Vaatu stared at one another, as though they might never stop. Korra tapped Raava on her shoulder and said "Hey! You said there was a reason you dragged this loser out, so let's get on with it. And no more staring matches, they only waste time." Raava did something quite unexpected - she blushed. She gave Vaatu one final look and said, "You're right, Korra - I have one question I need to ask Vaatu." She pointed Vaatu at Korra and Asami and said, "And you better answer, or I'll force you to watch Korra and Asami kiss… out of _love_." Raava made a sound that bore a lot of similarity to a snicker - but not quite one.

Vaatu began twisting violently, screaming, "Anything but that! I hate love! Just tell me what you want, Raava, and leave me to sulk for another five thousand years - please!" Raava was positively aglow - and not in the normal way. She looked extremely pleased with herself. Still facing Vaatu at Korra and Asami, who was making a kissy face - much to Vaatu's chagrin - Raava asked of the captive spirit "I know you and Unalaq did something to the Avatar's past lives, and did not destroy them. I want you to tell me exactly what you and Unalaq did to them - before Asami kisses Korra. Go." The dark spirit began saying frantically "Okay, Unalaq actually imprisoned their spirits inside ice augmented with my own power - but I'm not telling you where they are, even if you show me Asami giving birth to Korra's child! I know what you did, Raava, and it makes me sick. Now put me back!" Raava snickered properly, and began laughing so hard she almost dropped the odd teapot from the hand not holding Vaatu. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she said "I guess you aren't so different from Long Yumao after all. And I think I know a way to get them out anywa - "

Raava stopped suddenly, and then Korra heard a loud pecking sound. All four - Raava, Korra, Asami, and Vaatu (though not of his own will) turned to face the sound's source. Korra pointed her finger in shock - it appeared Long Yumao had broken free of his prison in the commotion! When the large serpent spirit had noticed all four entities inside the ball staring at him, he chuckled "Hah! Your blind hatred and discomfort make you weak, Vaatu - I would have never given Raava or the Avatar any valuable information. When it comes to the bottom line, you really have no subtlety - Raava just manipulated your loathing as a puppeteer moves strings. I never really understood what was so great about chaos or darkness, anyways. All I want is for spirits to rule humans with an iron fist, and for no deviances such as these two mortal's relationship to exist, much less that accursed gift Raava gave them or spirits that _sympathize_ with humans." Korra noticed that Vaatu was actually attempting to avoid Long Yumao's gaze, and as he did so, the serpentine spirit grew substantially larger. "WHAT'S THIS? You actually fear me now, Vaatu? That's so hilarious, I could almost _die,_" the much more massive spirit cackled. Vaatu stopped avoiding Long Yumao's increasingly wild eyes and merely said "I don't fear you - I only fear you completely misunderstand what the new purple, yellow and red energies on your body mean. They might stand for hatred, just as you do, but they also stand for chaos - something you lack completely. You shame the colors - they are my own. Now give them back!" Korra snickered - Vaatu's voice didn't sound very confident on that last part.

Long Yumao began cackling so hard, Korra saw cracks appear in the glass-like shield around them, much to her horror. A slightly larger Long Yumao pointed an eyefeather at Raava's form, and howled "You're in no position to make demands, Mr. 'All-Powerful Spirit' :a little girl defeated you at Harmonic Convergence, and one is holding you right now - your antithesis!" Vaatu groaned, with an air of defeat, "Oh, for crying out loud, Raava, just stuff me in that stupid teacup already! This fool is wasting both our time - though if you want to save the Avatar's past lives, I have far, far much more of it to waste than you!" His small form cackled in what was a decidedly non-intimidating manner as Raava stuffed him into the teapot, and shut the metal clasps tightly. Raava yelled "I'm kicking us out - that shield won't hold much longer, and I can tell you what you need to know outside like I did after your first meeting with Katara. I'm beginning to think the Spirit World is not a good place to meet uninterrupted." Korra saw Long Yumao beginning to strain his jaws open wide enough to completely crush the orb, getting ready to shatter the shield completely. When he finally brought both halves of his maw together, the spirit's monstrous beak just clacked against itself forcefully - the Avatar, her lover and the little white-haired girl were long gone.

Apparently, all this action inside the Spirit World had caused the Republic City Spirit Portal to behave erratically, as when Korra got out, Bolin and Mako were running towards her and Asami. Raava intoned in her head _They may as well hear this - though I will have to "broadcast" myself on a different frequency this time. I believe the relationship you share called "friendship" will suffice_. Korra let Mako and Bolin hug them both in a huge group hug, and explained what had happened inside. For once, Bolin didn't have a panicked look on his face, and Mako just said "Well, whatever it is Raava has to say, let's do it out here - I'm certainly not going into the Spirit World anytime soon." As his brother and Asami laughed, Korra sat on the shattered ground around the portal, and prepared to let Raava speak through her.

Based on the trio of surprised yelps Korra heard, she knew that Raava had not chosen to appear out of Korra's chest as she had done so previously. Opening her eyes, Korra began laughing when she spotted the metal-clasped teapot on a string around Raava's "human-y" form shaking, producing almost inaudible curses as it moved ever so slightly. Bolin, apparently making the connection between what had just happened inside the Spirit World and the "angry" teapot, began laughing loudly, slapping his knee repeatedly. After Mako snickered and joined his brother's laughter, Raava said "I thought it funny to stuff my opposite into the teapot that had once been my own salvation, and if Team Avatar, as you call it, thinks so as well, then my own growing sense of humor must be on-target. I was very happy I managed to 'snighhggtt' in the Spirit World earlier, though I do not think this is its proper name." Raava turned to Korra, who had just thought the word "snicker," and Raava's small human-y form said "Ah, 'snicker'. I like that word. I will make sure to open Vaatu's teapot prison from time to time and do so at him. Anyways, he won't be a concern for almost another ten thousand years - back to the matter at hand." Raava cracked her knuckles, much as Toph might have, and all four humans gave her an odd look. "What? I don't learn from just the Avatar. No time for that now. 'Speaking' of Toph, Korra, she has something to do with our next fire of the day. I believe that we can reclaim the trapped human Avatar spirits from their icy tombs, but we will require the presence of four humans who knew Avatar Aang well in his lifetime. Three of them are obvious - his close friend, Zuko, his wife, Katara, and Toph, his earthbending teacher. I get the feeling from your interactions with Toph she may not be keen on doing anything but hiding in retirement in the Swamp, so if she has any bizarre conditions for her assistance, you'd better agree to them. The fourth person - " Raava stopped, with a mischievous smile on her face. The spirit finished, "I'll let you figure out who it is - I figure this is something a human might do, and I like the expression on your face already." Korra blushed, wiping the pout from her face. Raava laughed, saying "I did it! I made a human blush! I love this human-y stuff - I guess spirits are kind of boring." Raava stopped laughing, seemingly remembering something. The small girl's mouth opened again, Raava's human-y form saying "You will also want to bring your friends from this lifetime with you to strengthen the energy we will be using to break the Avatar spirits free. No one outside the Circle of Trust is to come, but do not reject anyone either." Korra absentmindedly placed her hand on the ground to see where Jinora was, and she got a sudden vision of the young airbender hopping around her father's house as if her pants were on fire.

Raava giggled, saying "Apparently it was not just Mako and Bolin who noticed the odd behavior of the Spirit Portal, Korra - Jinora, your young prodigy friend, must have sensed something wrong as well." Raava walked back to Korra and placed a small hand on Korra's seemingly gargantuan one. "We need to contact Zuko and make sure he knows where to go, and that he needs to leave - soon. I know you have never projected yourself before, Korra, but with my help you should find it easy." Raava wagged a finger at Korra lightly, finishing "It also helps that you _finally_ attuned yourself better to air this morning in the bubble by feeling the air you were bending instead of just ordering the element around. Now let's contact Zuko." The spirit walked back into Korra as she closed her own eyes, focusing on Zuko's energy. Korra felt a presence she had not felt so fully in more than three years.

"Aang? Is that you? I guess your spirit really is still alive!" Korra could feel tears coming to her now open eyes. _Korra, there is no time - I think I will barely be able to help with this as is_, the voice rang from behind a sheet of ice. _Just close your eyes, and we might see each other again. Good luck. _Korra felt her own consciousness fading quickly as she shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>Zuko liked being alone lately. His daughter's slow response to one of his greatest legacies -Republic City- and its call for help still rankled him. He sighed, almost exactly as he did so often in his youth, and began to sip from his teacup once more.<p>

Suddenly, an apparition popped up before him, and he spat out his tea in shock. He looked at the liquid in dismay. "That was some of the last of my Uncle's blend! This better be important, whatever you are!" When he looked up again, he felt rather koala-sheepish.

The image before him fluttered between that of a very much alive Korra, and a painful image of Aang that looked to be entombed in some horrible, unnatural ice. "Uhm, hello, Avatar Korra! Didn't think anyone but Jinora could do the whole projection thing," Zuko nervously said as he waved to the image.

When her image flashed, he could see her chuckling, in stark contrast to Aang's desperate look. "Neither did I, until just now. Raava helped me. Anyways, I think what Aang has to say is more important." His childhood friend again appeared. Zuko realized with a shock he did not appear as he had last known him - a grown man - but rather as the small 12 year old he once so desperately wanted to capture.

"Zuko, the Avatar spirit may still be alive, but all the human lives of the Avatar, like me, have been lost. Obviously, we were not destroyed, because if I had been you wouldn't have wasted some of Iroh's tea just now." Yes, Aang was still himself, even in that ice tomb. "We've all been biologically aging reversely, and while some like Avatar Kyoshi don't have anything to worry about for now… others aren't doing so well." An image of a black-haired little boy no older than six appeared, slowly crying inside an outsize block of ice.

The image shifted back to Aang once more, who continued "Raava has found a particular… issue rising, and she has need of all her past human lives, both for strength-" _What could an all-powerful spirit need of even the Avatar's strength for so badly_?, Zuko wondered - "and to help get Korra back to where she was raw power-wise before Unalaq seemingly destroyed us." Zuko stroked his bearded chin. "What use could an all-powerful spirit have for me?" he asked.

"Raava needs you and three other people possessing together all four elemental bending types who knew me well in my lifetime to meet in The Swamp. How is the Swamp, anyways?" Zuko smiled nervously, merely stating "It could be worse off, but not much."

The image of Aang was shoved aside by another familiar face. Korra interjected, "Just who is the airbender? You were the last, after all."

Aang laughed, and then seemed to grow slightly younger. "I was the last airbender, until the second-to last _finally_ came along." Zuko saw the apparition of Korra slap itself on the forehead. Aang turned to Zuko one last time and said "Bye Sifu Hotman!", seemingly freezing back into place. Now only Korra's image remained.

Letting go of some unseen strain, Korra continued, "So this must be what Vaatu was taunting us about - Aang actually aged half a year backwards while we were talking to him. That must mean Wan is five and a half now."

"Wait, that little boy was the first Avatar, Wan? Why is he so young compared to the others?" Zuko asked, half panicked.

"It appears that since he was the first, he aged backwards the quickest. That would explain why Raava is so concerned. I need to go find Tenzin-" Zuko overheard her mumbling, "Gah, how could I miss that, even for a second!" - "and Katara and get to Toph in the Swamp as soon as possible. There will be some other familiar and not-so familiar faces there as well. You must meet us at the Swamp - Druk should be able to carry you pretty rapidly," Korra finished. "I hope Toph will be in on this with us. She is stubborn for no good reason. See you soon!" Then the image of the young waterbending Avatar vanished.

Zuko laughed- he swore there was still something in his head insisting he needed to capture her to get his honor back. Aside from betraying his dear Uncle Iroh all those years ago, he never really had lost his honor. Zuko stepped outside with an energy he was surprised to see he still possessed, and called for his dragon Druk.

"Even after you're dead, you still need help from your old tormentor. How ironic," Zuko mused, as Druk gently lowered his head to let Zuko on.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her eyes again, noticing that Raava had left her body again - this time without any warning. Korra looked at Raava with a mildly angry expression, and said "Raava, what are you doing? You should at least ask me to meditate you out before leaving my body - what if Long Yumao poked his beak out of the portal right now and tried to snap you in two!" Raava was completely ignoring Korra as she ran off closer to the Spirit Portal, extending a small hand to touch the outer edge. Korra made to get up and drag the foolish spirit from the portal, but Raava extended her other hand in Korra's direction, somehow stopping Korra in her tracks. After a minute or so, Raava let down both of her small hands, giggled, and said "Avatar Korra, I know what I am doing. If Long Yumao tried to bite me, even as big as he now is, he'd just shatter his beak. Bumi is right about the control zone around the portal - I just augmented the portal with my own energy such that only spirits that like humans can pass freely through it - but it is only a semi-temporary measure. You need to get Republic City to establish the no-man's land - sooner rather than later."<p>

A sudden muffled pecking sound caused everyone on Team Avatar and Raava to jump slightly. Raava said, sighing, "As you can see, I was not a moment too soon - especially if Koh the Face-Stealer is really with Long Yumao now, even if for his own gain only. I guess that Long Yumao was trying to uphold his end of the deal and kidnap some humans so that Koh could steal their faces. Only the Mother of Faces can reverse a stolen face - you may have heard of the time Zuko found his mother, Ursa." While the name did sound familiar, she was sure she could ask Zuko about that and get a better version of the story. Raava ran back to Korra, letting out a contented "Whee!" as she ran, and pointed to two large approaching shapes in the distance when she was at Korra's side. Raava said, "Korra, I know who those people are, but let's see if you can project without my help. Focus on Jinora's energy." Korra closed her eyes, and found herself staring at some very shocked figures when she opened them again - who were all on bisonback. Noticing who one of the bison was, she let out a loud laugh. Juicy sneezed in surprise, causing his passengers to grumble "Mangy beast!" in unison. A figure she now recognized as Tenzin was pointing at her, smiling broadly. "Korra! I didn't know you could project yourself like this - I guess you really did finally feel the air as you bent it instead of just ordering it around," he said, with clear pride in his voice.

Korra told everyone she could see "I can see that Jinora brought you all here. Good." She recognized, in addition to Tenzin, that the others who were present included Jinora, Opal, Katara and… Su and Lin? Korra pointed to Su and Lin, asking Opal "What are they doing here? I - I mean, Raava - hasn't gotten to read either one yet!" Opal looked deeply offended, and explained "We got a radio call from an overly excited Varrick earlier today, babbling about some plant that could judge a man's worth and was going to make him rich. I remembered an odd plant that Mako, Bolin and I found right after the Zhurrick wedding, and wanted to see it in action for myself. We stopped by and I held the plant up to my mother's and aunt's chests, and of course the plant glowed white." Opal grew angrier steadily as she explained this, and punctuated the last sentence with an airblast aimed at Korra's "head". Korra might have snickered, but that would have just made Opal angrier, and Opal continued, "Unless the 'tuber-vine' and my word isn't enough proof for you, you can do your reading thing later en-route to wherever you're going." Seeing the withering stares from all three Beifongs, Korra said, "I don't think that will be necessary. I'll explain what has happened to Lin and Su on the way there." Korra felt a familiar tug on her mind, and said "It appears Raava has something to say. I'm going to go now." Much to Korra's surprise, Raava's human-y form appeared beside her, and said "Not just yet. While Korra may not feel the need to help me read Lin and Su, I'm going to do it anyways - more so to make sure that my other gift to humanity is calibrated properly." Even though normally such a remark - even by a great spirit such as Raava - would have made all three Beifongs fume with anger, Raava's defusing human-y appearance and most especially the last remark about a second gift made everyone else sufficiently curious that no one - not even Lin - objected. After Raava had floated over to and read both older sisters, Raava said "Good - it appears that what you refer to as 'tuber-vines' are working properly. I don't have time to explain what they are right now, so I'm going back to Korra's body now, and she is as well." Before Korra could try and see more of what they all thought of Raava's new form, she felt herself dragged back to the Spirit Portal crater by the same tug she had felt on her mind a short while ago.

As she felt herself regaining control of her body, she noticed that Raava was still not inside her. Raava said frankly, approaching Korra, "Don't worry about explaining all this crap again - I know you aren't overly eager to continue being a broken phonograph, and you probably feel a bit tired again." As Raava said this, Korra noticed that she _was_ tired - everything since her rude awakening by Tenzin had apparently taken a toll, especially the mutual training with Mako and Bolin. Raava continued "I will explain to everyone what has happened over the past 48 hours, starting at the top, from this human-y form. After all is said and done, I want to talk to Jinora about the Spirit Civil War - I have the feeling she will be a great ally, and help convince many spirits to join our fight against Long Yumao. You, Mako, Bolin and Asami should all get some rest - I might suggest you all ride the airbison you call 'Oogi' and let Tenzin guide it, as it does not appear anyone is fond of the other, 'Juicy'. You will need to keep both airbison relatively close if I am to explain things to the uninitiated or others who aren't fully caught up with events- no further apart from one another than my human-y form was from your body when you were projecting." As she heard the two great airbison touch down, Raava slipped back inside Korra's chest, and while she now felt a little less tired, she still could use a nap. Tenzin, now on top of Oogi's head and extending a hand towards Korra, said "You four look tired - why don't you come on Oogi and take a nap. He's a much better flier than Juicy." Korra noticed herself yawning when she was next to Asami on top of the fluffy friend's back, and drifted off to sleep, noticing Mako and Bolin doing the same as Jinora turned to face familiar small form. Korra managed to say "Hey! I thought I told you no more leaving my body without asking, Raava!" before falling completely asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: In Transit

Chapter 10 : In Transit

Even though Jinora had already heard most of what Raava had to say, she still listened to the spirit with rapt attention as the two airbison went towards the Swamp - one of the first things Raava said was where they all needed to go. When Raava described Vaatu's behavior in the spirit world, Jinora giggled lightly, glad to hear that nasty thing put in its place, and was surprised to see Raava turn to face her. The spirit's "human-y" form, as Raava called it, gave Jinora a smile and said, interrupting the story to address Jinora, "I thought you might find that entertaining and 'ironic'. Just keep listening - it gets better." The spirit closed its eyes and smiled in pleasure, before turning back around to better address everyone else. While Raava's description of the exchange between Long Yumao the Opportunist and Vaatu produced plenty of surprised gasps - herself included - Jinora did find it hilarious that such a formidable former foe had been laid so low. However, the spirit's increase in size and power since he had interrupted her earlier meditation disturbed Jinora, as did knowing that Koh the Face-Stealer was in on the action.

As soon as the spirit had finished after what must have been at least an hour and a half of straight talking, possibly even two, Jinora laughed when she saw Lin and Su collapse onto Juicy's back out of listening fatigue. Lin said weakly "And I thought Tenzin was long-winded." Jinora heard a low grumbling sound from her father and a lighthearted laugh from Raava's human-y form. The spirit put its hand on Jinora's shoulder and said, "Now, granddaughter of Avatar Aang, and rescuer of my butt during Harmonic Convergence," tapping her shoulder with some force three times, "I have something I want to talk to _you_ about." Jinora, with eyes gleaming, turned to face Raava - she couldn't wait to hear what such a powerful spirit wanted with her. Raava, who had apparently read Jinora's face quite well - Korra really was teaching the spirit human-y things - said, "What I will need from you, Jinora, is to serve as a hopefully temporary secondary bridge between the two worlds. Whenever the Avatar - Korra and I - encounters a spirit that is put off by my presence, but still seems sympathetic to humans, you will try and win them over. Long Yumao is right to an extent - my little trick with Korra and Asami has upset plenty of 'sensible' spirits. These spirits are likely to be hostile, or neutral - but some, only towards me, Korra and Asami. It will be your job to find those spirits that have distaste for my actions and try to convince them that while they may not agree with what I did, humans are not bad and do not deserve to be ruled with an iron beak by Long Yumao. It is my hope that you will be able to turn hostile spirits neutral and neutral spirits friendly."

Jinora could hardly believe what she was hearing - Raava basically wanted her to be a temporary secondary Avatar! The spirit continued, "I know what you're thinking, Jinora, due to Avatar Aang's blood running in your veins and your exceptional spirituality. You aren't going to be a secondary Avatar, really - more an ambassador for humanity. If - no, when - the restoration of the Avatar's past lives is completed, you will enjoy enough protection as Avatar Aang's granddaughter to avoid harm from any minor or major spirits you encounter. You should be able to resist letting Koh provoke you into losing your face - you are Avatar Aang's granddaughter, and he successfully dealt with the spirit. I also know of two Northern Water Tribe rulers who would be well suited to getting information from Koh the Face-Stealer : Eska and Desna." Jinora snickered slightly - those two would make good "ambassadors" to Koh. Raava took on a more serious tone, frowning slightly, "However, if you sense, see, or hear Long Yumao at all, you will need to break the connection. You heard what he did to my bubble in the Spirit World - it may not have been my best effort, but I was still surprised he managed to crack it. No one but a fully realized Avatar - a combination of myself and Korra - can really stand a chance against him now. I really wish Vaatu hadn't avoided his gaze like that, as we cannot afford for him to keep growing unchecked." The frown vanished from Raava's face, and her small mouth turned upwards in a smile. She continued, "One good thing about Long Yumao the Opportunist is that he was not a major spirit such as myself or Vaatu." Jinora laughed when she saw the metal-clasp teapot around Raava's neck begin to shake visibly, and Raava smacked the container, making it still once more.

"As I was saying," Raava continued, "Long Yumao's size is dependent on how much support he enjoys with other spirits. After his success in making Vaatu avert his gaze, many more spirits flocked to him that were formerly neutral, given his increase in size. I would guess that about 40% of spirits are currently neutral or have limited sympathy for him - all that sympathy caused by my little stunt with Korra and Asami, I am afraid." The spirit looked vaguely dejected, but that didn't make any sense - she was Raava, the spirit of order and light! Jinora had a hard time believing Raava could feel down. This made the tear that began to form in Raava's right eye even more alarming. Jinora hadn't really believed Raava when she told everyone about that outburst in the Spirit World until now. Seemingly not wanting a repeat of earlier, the smaller girl sniffed, playing with her hair seemingly to comfort herself. Raava finished messing with her snow-white hair after some time, and said "I guess that he currently has about 40% of the spirits whipped up into a fanatical frenzy, with the remainder not really caring either way and unlikely to ever do so. I haven't told anyone else this yet, but so far Bumju is my only 'fanatical' convert. You can see why your mission is so important now."

At first, Jinora's heart sank, but then something inside her caused her heart to seemingly swell and ache - but in a good way. Remembering some spirits from her grandfather's youth - including the extremely powerful moon and ocean spirits, Tui and La, one of which was partially human - she confidently told Raava "I think I know some spirits who would be sympathetic to humanity's defense, though a couple would probably need to see my grandfather's spirit again to join our side. I know at least one who would be very sympathetic - she is part human, after all." Raava slapped her forehead, and cursed - something Jinora thought most improper for such a noble, powerful entity. Raava gave her a look that would only have found a better place on Lin's face, and asked curtly "You got a problem with strong language, or something?" Jinora's head frantically shook side to side, and Raava laughed deeply, saying, "It's all good - I was merely angry at myself for not thinking of Tui and Yue before, and 'her' counterpart, La. Good thinking, kid." Raava patted Jinora on the back, and what she now recognized as pride and steely determination appeared in her chest again. Raava said, pointing at Jinora's chest, "You may be a pacifist most of the time, Jinora, but you've got your father's and grandfather's fighting spirit. Don't be afraid to let it out - you could stand to learn a few things about how the world really works from Opal and Korra. Remember - past Avatars have killed in the name of peace." Jinora didn't really know what to make of that last comment, so she made her way away from the spirit towards her father. As she did so, she saw Raava stare out at the vast expanse of land and forest around them.

Jinora wiggled in next to her father and asked him, "Dad, is what Raava said about this feeling I have true?" She didn't like the idea of taking anything's life - unlike Opal, apparently. Her father sighed, and said, "Yes, it is sweetie - you remember when Zaheer had captured you, Ikki, Meelo, and the rest of the airbenders? I fought like a man possessed by a great spirit against Zaheer, and was starting to get the upper hand - then his three followers joined the fight." Her father sighed deeply, and continued, "Even after they had bested me, and Zaheer told me 'Give up. It's over.' I told Zaheer 'As long as I'm breathing, it's not over.' I meant it with every fiber of my being - I was willing to die to protect my family, and the new Air Nation. I was also willing to kill, I later realized - though, as an airbender, only as a last resort. The world is a much more complicated place than you think, Jinora. After all, look what the original Air Nomad's pacifism got them. Had every single Air Nomad stole the breath of even two Fire Nation soldiers apiece, Aang might have had something to come back to - Sozin's comet or not. Based on my father's first-hand accounts of the temple where he grew up, even the great Air Nomad Monk Gyatso was willing to kill - your grandfather found a lot of Fire Nation soldier's skeletons around that great soul's mortal remains."

Now Jinora sighed - while she would never be as aggressive an airbender as Opal was, she did suppose her father made rather good points. She stared at her father's intense face, and said "I suppose you're right. Though, from what Raava tells me, I won't have to deal with this quandary anytime soon - I can't kill a spirit." Her father laughed lightly, and said "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Jinora - life has a funny way of throwing unexpected obstacles in your path. Just look at Korra - I could tell she felt on top of the world after defeating Kuvira, in her own way, and less than a few hours later, the universe throws something else in her lap, demanding her immediate attention. I think I am beginning to understand where that blue flame came from, Jinora - Korra seems to be sick and tired of fighting. She's been almost constantly battling something ever since she came out into the world's view as a more mature Avatar, be it Equalists, Vaatu and Unalaq, the Red Lotus, her own physical and mental disabilities, or Kuvira. I think you might want to talk to Korra about your conversations with Raava and I once she awakens again - she might be able to help you better parse their meaning as well, and she might find your defiance in the face of unsure odds inspiring."

Jinora left her father's side, and made to wake Korra, but Raava gave her a slight glare. Jinora heard Raava say, "Just give Korra a little more rest - we still have a long way to go to the Swamp. If she isn't up in 15 minutes, feel free to wake her." Jinora followed the spirit's gaze as she took in the world seemingly for the first time. She heard a deep, content sigh, and heard Raava say "I've always been able to see the world - but as though through a filter, and not directly. Now that I can see it directly, I can see why Wan wanted to fight, and risk his life when I did not quite understand mortals, who seemed willing to throw away a one-time precious gift. At times, over the thousands of years that followed, I found myself in awe of the Avatar's mortal allies - here were humans with no hope of reincarnation or continuity between lives, risking their own to help ensure balance while the Avatar had access to things they could never dream of getting themselves, and I was… just sort of _there_. I never contacted any Avatars directly other than Wan and Korra, instead operating behind a shield - the nebulous concept of the 'Avatar Spirit'. I did not want anyone to know what the sorry state of affairs the world had been in before Wan, and only really came back for my 'part' of the show - the showdown with Vaatu that occurs every ten thousand years." Raava sighed, and said "After seeing all that Korra went through, and Kuvira abuse spirit power to attack other humans and harm one of the greatest wonders in the world in the process - the Swamp - I felt as though I could no longer sit idly by. I was not content with merely providing the Avatar with a source of power and, until recently, a sense of continuity. I did not act on what I did not recognize as 'feelings'. It took the initial events in the Spirit World yesterday to push me over the line - Long Yumao managed to get on my last nerve."

Both Raava and Jinora turned to face a stirring figure behind them. Korra, now slightly more awake, asked them both "W-what are you guys talking about…?" Jinora saw Raava smile out of the corner of her eye at the same time she did.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to the sounds of voices - she heard two young girls talking, one much younger than the other. Opening her eyes, she asked "W-what are you guys talking about…?" The smallest, which she remembered with a start was Raava, began to say "Jinora and I were just discussing…" and then stopped short, thinking for a moment. After a considerable pause that Korra had no clue on what it meant, Raava said with a smile, "Constantly telling people things that you just said is tiring, Korra - I didn't really appreciate all your repetitive yammering to other humans on recent events until I had to explain everything to Su and Lin. That was an interesting two hours." Korra looked over to the sisters on Juicy's back, who were both asleep. Lin moaned "No more talky, Tenzin - only touchy. Mffgh…" Jinora had a thoroughly horrified look on her face - apparently the young airbender had forgotten her father and Lin once were lovers. Raava ran over to Korra, as if Lin's inappropriate outburst had given her an idea. Raava explained, "I think I might be able to impart all the information you need to know about what Tenzin, Jinora and I said while you were asleep. It could even work on other individuals as well." Raava touched Korra's shoulder, their minds re-uniting fully for a brief moment. Raava withdrew her hand, and the feeling passed - but the information Raava had conveyed remained. Both Korra and Raava sighed at the same time, Korra exclaiming, "Finally, no more long talks to catch people up!" Raava held up a finger, and corrected Korra, saying "Not just yet, I'm afraid - we don't know if you will be able to share information with others in this manner, even if I am inside you. Mako might be a good test subject once he wakes up. For now, let's talk briefly about Jinora's conversations." Raava made an odd attempt at a courtesy bow, and pointed to Jinora, saying "I believe this young woman has something to tell you."<p>

Jinora began to open her mouth to speak, but Korra caught her off guard with a big hug instead. Korra told Jinora "I already know about what you discussed with your father - Raava heard that conversation as well." Jinora began to fuss slightly, stating "A cursing, eaves-dropping spirit of light and order. Seems rather odd to me…" Raava put her hands on her small hips, and said "I don't have to worry about disapproving fathers, re-election or approval ratings, so I'll do as I please, Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes." Korra rolled her eyes and pushed the obnoxious spirit away from herself and Jinora, who began laughing. Korra looked at Jinora in a serious manner and said, "What your father was saying about being willing to take a life - I believe he is correct. Of course, I have a reputation for being a rather violent Avatar, so you should take my words with a grain of salt. That being said, I did spare Kuvira and have matured as an individual over the years, so I see your concerns. My best answer to you? Don't take away someone's life unless you believe it is the last resort and you or someone you love is in mortal danger from that person." Seeing that Jinora was not quite satisfied with this answer, Korra continued "Think of it this way - if you had seen your father fighting Zaheer and his disciples, and it looked like Zaheer was about to remove the air from your father's lungs when he lay prone and helpless on the ground, and you were alone, what would you have done?" Though it obviously pained her to say it, Jinora said weakly "I would have summoned all my strength, and taken their breath away. I wouldn't want to lose my father, after all." Jinora looked crushed, but Korra could tell she got the message. Jinora started to laugh lightly, and said through a smile "Though if Opal were with me, there wouldn't be any quandary for me - all four Red Lotus members would be lying dead on the ground, with metal projectiles sticking out of their foreheads." Korra laughed, remembering Opal's request for the new "equipment".

Korra heard some mumbling behind her - apparently all this laughter had woken Bolin and Mako at the same time. Raava said "Quick! I'm going to go back inside you, Korra, and you can try to convey all three conversations to them both. I need a challenge once in a while." Mako stared at Korra for a second in sleepy confusion, waking up fully once Raava was back inside Korra. She had noticed she felt rather lonely and weak whenever Raava was not within her. She heard the spirit whisper _Quick, before Bolin asks what's goin o- oh, nevermind. Too late._ She whispered in Mako's ear "I'm going to try a new technique on you and your brother - just get him to hold still." Mako said, "Bolin, Korra needs us for something, but you have to stay really still. Just pretend you're trying to hide from Opal when she's mad." Glancing over at Juicy's driver, Korra could see this was no hypothetical situation - Opal was sending angry glances at Mako and Bolin right now. Korra planted her hands on the brother's shoulders, and felt as though something had temporarily left her and then returned. While Mako did not seem phased by this odd new technique, Bolin was squinting his eyes and rubbing his head, saying "Why did you just project a symphony of voices into my head, Korra? Is regular talking too good for you?" Korra laughed lightly and said with a smirk "I just needed to test out a time-saving technique on you two, and it appears to have worked. Did you get the image of your girlfriend's wrath for the Red Lotus, Bolin?" Opal looked back to Oogi's passengers, this time to Korra, and asked "What was that?" Bolin looked relieved that she was no longer giving him the stink-eye, but he still said "Yes I did!" rather nervously. Maybe Jinora did have a point about Opal - but that was something for another time. Korra told Opal "Jinora can tell you about it later!" and to her surprise, she heard a relieved sigh from Jinora, who said "I never thought I'd be bonding with anyone over violence, but it's better than another catfight." Opal's suspicious look did not entirely rule that last possibility out.

Suddenly, Korra heard a loud roar, and turned to see its source - Druk, Zuko's dragon. _Oh good, now we can start the Restoration - if you can convince Toph, that is._ Korra looked around for the telltale Great Banyan tree to guide her to where Toph might be, but to her horror, she had a hard time finding it. When she did, her eyes flickered in and out of the Avatar State momentarily, in a combination of both her own and Raava's anger. She pointed to what should have been a lush, gargantuan tree, and yelled "THAT'S what Kuvira did to that poor thing?! Maybe I should have killed her after all!" With both of the airbison's passengers now wide awake and staring on in mute horror, Korra took in the horrible scene. Even Druk hung motionless in the air, flapping his wings and occasionally shooting bursts of flame skyward in anger, and she heard a distinctive sobbing from the beast's rider.


	11. Chapter 11: Arrival at a Rock Wall

Chapter 11: Arrival at a Rock Wall

The upper canopy of the massive tree appeared to be withering away as a result of the massive, sickening chunks taken from the sides. Many large branches ended abruptly, and almost all the roots had large swathes removed from them. The smaller vines around the tree had been almost completely removed, with only lifeless tendrils here and there to tell the world of the massacre. Lin yelled "I don't get it, Korra - it looks like they took almost half the blasted tree, but I never saw that much spirit vine material inside the Colossus!" Mako added, half looking like he wanted to join Druk's display of anger with his new blue flame, "Even the spirit vine inside the reactor wasn't this big! Kuvira must have stashed it all away! That's bad news, if anyone decides to continue fighting when Wu makes his announcement." Korra felt a sinking feeling in her gut - Iroh's warning about Zuko's post-war rule came scurrying back to her, like a pack of unwelcome giant spiders.

_While this atrocity sickens me to my core, Korra, we need to get a move on - and remember, you decided to spare Kuvira's life, and killing her to avenge the Great Banyan tree will accomplish nothing._ Raava was right - Korra didn't have time to gawk at that horrible mess. She yelled, loud enough for a now much closer Zuko to hear, "I'm going to find and talk to Toph with Asami! I have the feeling she wouldn't take to my new communication technique at all - she's not so keen on regular conversation anyways." As Lin, Su, Bolin and Opal began laughing loudly, a mysterious gust of wind picked Korra and Asami up off Oogi's back. Much to her annoyance, as she and Asami were swept away, she could see Tenzin wasn't concerned at all - he appeared to be laughing. Then a distant icy memory surfaced, once more, and Korra understood the reason for his laughter.

When Asami and Korra landed in the Swamp, they appeared to be on a large crushed fluffy white pillow. Suddenly, it squawked - this was no pillow! The mass beneath them shrugged them off violently. Korra grabbed ahold of Asami's hand as they fell into a thick bed of leaves, and a strange white bird turned towards them, and let out a piercing screech that sounded like a human scream. A vine whipped the bird off into a distant corner of the swamp, and Asami began laughing like a madwoman. Korra let out a sigh of relief, saying "Well, it appears the Swamp is still alive, but wounded. I wonder how long it will take to regrow?"

A familiar crotchety voice said behind them, "Oh, I don't know - maybe five thousand years. Welcome back to the swamp, Korra." Korra grabbed Asami's arm, and rushed towards the hunched-over figure of Toph. Korra told Toph, "Hey again! I'd like you to meet my gi-, uhm, my friend, Asami." Toph gave Korra a quizzical look, and began laughing loudly, saying "Hah! I bet even Bolin could tell that she's not your 'friend' - I've felt my own toddlers give more convincing lies, and both your hearts are beating far too fast for your bond to be just friendship." Korra was half tempted to give Toph a halfhearted shock with lightning, but remembered the last time she had tried to start beef with Toph Beifong, and decided against it. Toph pointed at her rocky shelter and said "I can tell there's a lot neither of you are telling me. Come here, and get started with the gumflappin'." Once all three were inside, Asami took out her notebook, all prepared to give Toph a full account of the past 48 hour's events. Korra began talking, saying "Okay, so first me and Asami go on a field trip to the Spirit world, and then we meet Iroh, who gives us some big warnings - " Korra fell backward as the rock floor slid under her feet, Toph beginning to cackle simultaneously.

"What did I tell you about trying to lie, Korra? The only liar who's ever bested me was Princess Azula, and she's long gone - may she rest in pieces." As Toph began to laugh again, she pointed to Asami, and said "I can tell you and her have a thing for each other - more than that, I can tell, given how you're both blushing. Why don't you just hurry up and spill the beans - and don't include any of the spiritual claptrap, it always did bore me." Given that so much of Korra's relationship with Asami and its unusual fruit had been enabled by "spiritual claptrap," she told Toph the relevant spiritual parts anyways. Toph must have been able to tell that Korra was still withholding information, and in a way that was consistent with Toph's command - the floor did not move again.

Before Korra could get to their first meeting with Katara, Toph held up her hand and said, "I bet Katara pestered you about this a bit." Korra laughed weakly, saying "I guess you could say that." Before Korra could go back into the story, Toph added, "And I know you aren't telling me everything that happened in there, as per my request, but you have told me about what I really cared to know, and wish you to tell me more. Remember, no claptrap. Now go." Korra snickered, managing to say "I guess you and Katara have… similar _interests_." Korra could hear Asami and herself laughing, and Raava giggling inside of her.

Korra felt a sudden pain in her foot, and felt the world moving around her - apparently Toph had shot a wave of earth at her feet, much as she had before. Toph walked over coolly, stood over her body, and said "You really should be more aware of your surroundings, you know," with no hint of emotion in her voice. She felt Raava snickering inside her, although this time Korra did not see what was funny. Korra let out a deep sigh, and got back on her feet once again. Remembering her trick with the tiles from earlier today, she bent a square of earth up from the floor and kept it floating in mid-air, hoping this might fool Toph's earthsense. The old earthbender instead began laughing wildly, turning the square into dust. Stomping her foot on the ground, Toph turned Korra to face her, and said "Nice try, but I still can hear, you know. Some floating rock trick isn't going to fool me - at least not at close range. I still remember how Twinkletoes cheated against me during our first encounter. Anyways, why don't you just finish - I have to clean my toes." Toph held up her foot, and Asami turned away - even Korra thought they were overdue. As Korra finished her edited version of events, she heard the door to the cave open - apparently Toph was done with them now.

Before Toph could bend them both out, Korra blurted out "Toph, the real reason we came here was to get your help - we need your assistance to help save Avatar Aang's spirit, and all the lives before him." Toph stomped the floor again, making both Korra and Asami spin like tops - the same technique Korra had used on one of Tarrlok's assistants. Toph said, stopping the girl's motion temporarily, "I thought I told you no claptrap! I don't want anything to do with you kids anymore, or the world for that matter. Not after what Kuvira did to the Swamp." Korra felt her blood boil, and her eyes flash a bright white. She quickly closed the distance to a surprised Toph, and forced the information regarding Raava and her past lives into Toph's mind. She didn't feel proud doing this, but she felt it was the only way - it's not like Toph was going to even let them stay otherwise, much less listen to her tale of woe and urgency.

Korra felt her eyes halt their glowing, and she removed her hand from Toph's temple. Without missing a beat, Toph said, pointing at the door, "Nope, still don't care. Now get out!" Korra was really angry now - did this woman honestly not care about the fate of her deceased friend?! Before Korra could say anything, she saw a shadowy figure extend a gloved hand to Toph's side, and a moderate amount of electrical current enter Toph's body. Knowing she couldn't possibly have generated lightning that quickly, Korra turned her head slightly, and saw Asami by her side. Asami removed the electrogloves from her hand, and said "I know you can't bloodbend, much less without a full moon, so I guess this is the next best thing. Hopefully some peer pressure will make her cave. I'm going to radio Lin, and you should shoot a large beacon of blue fire outside as a signal flare. I know we both had hoped to get Toph to behave reasonably, but it was a long shot."


	12. Chapter 12: Completion

Chapter 12 : Completion

As Korra ran outside to create the signal, she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty about what had happened - but then again, it had been Asami that incapacitated Toph, and not Korra. Then again, Asami was right - if Korra was under a full moon and knew how to bloodbend Toph without hurting her, and the only alternative was the death of all her past lives, she'd do it. Maybe she wasn't so different from Tarrlok after all…

_The more I see of humanity, Korra, the more I see that black and white, pure good and pure evil, perfect yin and yang - they are all lies. You may regret forcing information into Toph's mind, what Asami did, or what you were willing to do if you knew how to bloodbend, for the rest of your life - but as I have seen, humans have to walk the fine line between light and dark - myself and Vaatu - in a way that no other beings have to. Having finally experienced such a thing relatively first-hand, I only have one regret now: not equalizing spirits and humans sooner. Now go, and bend that signal!_

Korra chocked back her bitter tears, and shot a jet of blue flame skyward. A sudden panicked thought occurred to her - what would Zuko say when he saw the Avatar using one of his evil deceased sister's moves? The signal flare momentarily flashed a normal orange, but then Korra took a deep breath, and remembered what Raava had just said. She re-focused herself, and the flame turned blue once more - but this time, with a substantial colored base.

She heard a momentous crash in the forest surrounding her, as though a leviathan had landed near her. Remembering Zuko's dragon mount, Druk, she turned in the direction of the sound, and saw a stunned Zuko staring at Korra's flame. "Korra! That flame! I thought it died with my sister! How did you… wait. What's that at the base…? Is that… multi-color fire?! It's… a rainbow! What… That's the color of dragons' flame!" Zuko stood mute, in stunned silence, as did Korra, who only managed to maintain the flame - if she had spoken, the flame would have been extinguished. Korra took a deep breath, yet _again_ recollecting herself, and said "I can explain everything to you later, Zuko. I saw the same colors at the base of Mako's flames when I taught him how to wield and control this unruly blue fire." Korra thought for a moment, and it suddenly dawned on her - the colors that Zuko referred to as dragon's fire appeared whenever she or Mako had thought of some form of love, and apparently her acceptance of the contradictory nature of the world had intensified the amount of the odd flames. She took another deep breath, and explained all this to a motionless Zuko as the other members of the party had assembled behind him. Suddenly realizing she no longer needed to maintain the flare, she snuffed it out - and was met with slight booing. Tenzin stepped forward, and said, "Whatever happened in there, Korra - we all need to know. And old-fashioned style, please - that new technique leaves something to be desired, according to Bolin and Mako."

Noticing that Asami had a groggy Toph over her shoulders, Korra began explaining the events of the past 45 minutes, and what Raava had said to her. Lin and Su did not laugh once - not even when she described how Asami had incapacitated their mother. Apparently, Toph had been faking, as when Korra finished she said "I don't know whether to try and bend your skull in or hug you, Korra. I still won't assist in the Restoration, though." Toph blew a vigorous raspberry at Korra. Rather than getting angry, Korra just laughed and said "I'm sure Zuko and Katara really appreciate your help here. Both Sokka and Aang may be dead, but we can at least revive the latter's spirit. I know you don't care about all this spiritual stuff, but please - can you do this for Katara and Zuko?"

Again, a resounding "Nope." Toph added, "I really am done with you kids - especially after that sneak attack from Asami." Korra never could tell when Toph was kidding. Tenzin stepped in front of Toph - for some bizarre reason, Toph was blind after all - and asked, in an exaggerated tone, "Am I a kid?" Toph snickered and said "Yes." Tenzin gave Toph a nasty glare, and stormed off, stopping near Korra's side. He patted Korra on the shoulder, and said, "Will THIS change your mind? Korra, project Raava out here - Toph should be able to sense her energy, even if she can't see her." Korra took a deep breath and placed her knuckles together, and much as she suspected, Raava chose to come out in her true form - apparently she was trying to slightly intimidate Toph, which Korra knew would never work.

Raava boomed "I know you are stubborn, Toph, but let me see if this vision will change your mind. I managed to get a good enough lock on Aang's energy to show you what you are about to SEE." As Toph began to protest, "What are you, stupid? I'm BLIND!" Raava extended a tentacle to Toph's forehead. Korra's vision was suddenly blackened, and then she saw what Raava must have been showing Toph. Korra saw what must have been a ten-year old Aang inside a block of ice, shivering in the cold and crying heavily. She could hear intermittent muffled cries of "Somebody save me! Please! I'm so cold…" Korra's heart felt like ice - she knew that Wan was now four, and time was short. The vision lifted, and she felt Raava's presence within her body once more.

Toph hummed absently, and started wiggling from Asami's shoulder. Back on the ground, she motioned to Korra, saying "Come here. I have something to ask of you." Asami stepped aside as Korra got closer, and Toph whispered in her ear, "If we restore the link, will you call Aang Twinkletoes for me and harass him from time to time?" Korra felt like slapping Toph, but just gave a noncommittal "Sure." Korra felt the earth rumble under her feet, and gave Toph a sideways glance. "Yes, I will. I might even be able to project him out for you, like I did with Raava." Toph slapped Korra on the back, gave everyone a big grin, and said "I'm in." Toph slapped her hands over her ears to block out the raucous applause. Before Korra left her side, Toph told her "And after we're done, I have a confession of my own to make - but no one else can hear. You got that?" Not having any idea what Toph could be talking about, she said "Sounds good - I'll need Asami at my side as a scribe, though." Toph grunted lowly, and said "Fine. Now let's go save Twinkletoes." Korra smiled slightly - Toph still did care after all. It was uncharacteristic of her to share deep, dark secrets. She was just being exceptionally cranky today for some reason - maybe she thought doing so would antagonize Aang?

Korra walked back to where everyone else was, but she was sort of at a loss - Raava had told them to all gather in the Swamp, but nothing after that. Korra projected Raava back out, who took her human-y form this time. Zuko stared at the small form intently. Raava said "I need Tenzin, Katara, Toph, and Zuko to hold hands around Korra in a square formation, in that order. Korra needs to grab Tenzin's right shoulder with one hand and Katara's left shoulder with the other, as they have the closest relationship with Korra. I need Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Lin and Su to hold hands, in that order, around the inner square. Someone will have to hold Asami by her side - I think that would be Su. Asami needs to touch Korra with her free hand, somehow - if memory serves me right, Korra would prefer on the butt. You got that?" Korra blushed, and said "Yes!" at the same time as everyone else. Raava finished "Good. I will be inside Korra for this. Allow me to provide some quick transportation." With that, another not-so mysterious wind picked everyone up - Druk, Oogi and Juicy included - and deposited them on a somewhat intact section of the Great Banyan tree's roots. The animals stared in curiosity as everyone assembled the bizarre formation.

_Okay, Korra - now I just need you to enter the Avatar State, and the energy of those around you should take care of the rest. Hatred imprisoned your past lives - and now human love will free them. See you on the other side. _Korra took a deep breath, and after she felt Asami pinch her butt in a mischievous manner, she entered into the Avatar State.

Korra felt herself leave her body, finally stopping before her apparition hit the underside of what remained of the Great Banyan tree's canopy. A massive beam of blue light shot from the crown of her head, making Druk, Oogi and Juicy bellow in shock. Korra watched in amazement. Two concentric rings of water rose towards the two rings of bodies. Both waterloops began to glow a familiar yellow at the exact same time, and formed a covering over all those assembled's arms and hands. When the outer ring finally connected through Asami's outstretched hand to the inner ring, the water began glowing the same white as Korra's eyes. Soon after, Korra heard a deep groan in the distance - as though a giant had wrestled a massive chunk of earth free.

A massive boulder suddenly flew towards the inner ring containing herself, Toph, Zuko, Tenzin and Katara. The boulder began to writhe over top of Toph's head, and a flash of light from its surface told Korra it must have had some metal content. Finally assuming the form of a square, the boulder began to send out massive heat waves from its top surface, singeing some Great Banyan tree vines in the process. The inner portion of the boulder began bubbling madly - she must have been using Avatar State lavabending on it! As the roiling surface began to calm down, she saw a familiar symbol etched in stone and iron on its surface - the symbol for Earth.

Korra's apparition jumped aside out of shock, barely avoiding the next elemental display. A massive spout of multicolor fire sprang from her body's mouth, again singeing some of the Great Banyan tree, much to her dismay. Druk bellowed again, in surprise at the color of the flames. As the great ball of multicolored flames hovered over Zuko, Korra saw her body take a deep breath, and exhale forcefully, eyes still glowing. At first, it appeared as though this had done nothing - then a bizarre spherical electrical lightshow appeared over her head. Korra's mouth fell open of its own. Was that… ball lightning? She had heard of accounts told by crazy hermits of such things happening naturally, but had never seen such a display herself - much less one created by bending. The ball of lightning united with the ball of fire over Zuko's head, and the hypnotic mixture immediately formed the symbol for Fire, with the lightning serving as a background.

Korra's body took another deep breath, and exhaled a great gale of wind that tore into the Great Banyan tree, yet again - Korra wondered sickly if there would be anything left when this Restoration was completed. The wind howled as it concentrated over Tenzin's head, ripping more leaves from the tree. After a while, the wind began holding a familiar pattern, its pattern illuminated by the now-glowing Great Banyan tree leaves within the streams of air - the symbol for Air. A steady lighter stream of air formed a box around the inner lighted maelstrom.

Korra's body gave an odd jerk, and she stared in horror as a sizeable portion of the tree's great trunk shriveled as torrents of water were ripped from its flesh. The water pulsated, condensing down to a much smaller form. The water congregated over Katara's head, and she saw a familiar symbol beginning to form out of ice- the symbol of her own element, Water. After the symbol formed, an icy mist enveloped it, and a square of shimmering water formed behind the ice.

Suddenly, the Great Banyan tree beneath all those assembled began to rumble lightly. Korra saw bright white lines interconnect every individual gathered in a beautiful spider's web, and the tree groaned. Just when Korra thought the tree was about to give its life to restore her past ones, a beam of pure, white light erupted from Korra's chest and struck the tree in the trunk with full force. Korra first thought this meant the end for the tree, given the power of the beam, but something unexpected happened. The tree began to grow bright white lines in its trunk, and after she felt an immense pulse of power from her own body, she watched in glee as the tree healed all its wounds - but with that same white color placed against the green of the tree.

_Let's see those scumbags try and use the Great Banyan tree's vines as a weapon now_, a steadily louder voice said in her head. _I can't wait to see the first unworthy harvester to try and cut this poor thing to be turned to ash - good riddance_. Korra felt herself return to her body, and couldn't help but make the same predatory grin she assumed Raava would have made. Anticipating the incineration of evil people wasn't exactly in line with the "new Korra"… But she remembered how the tree had looked, all those horrible camps Kuvira made, all the crimes against humanity and the spirits…

Her last thought was "I think it's high time I was a bit less understanding and a bit more unyielding again - yielding to those without principle is foolishness," which was met with a simple _About time. _

_Welcome back, Korra - it's been a long four years._


	13. Chapter 13: The Avatar Party

Chapter 13: The Avatar Party

Korra had no clue what would happen after she had completed the instructions for the Restoration, and certainly did not anticipate the regrowth of the Great Banyan tree, but she certainly wasn't expecting this. She appeared to be standing inside a massive hall, which was filled with over 100 people - a good number of which she recognized immediately. She saw Raava standing in front of her in a formal dress in her human-y form, and she saw everyone else staring at Raava's new form. As she began to scan the crowd in more detail, Korra's heart jumped - she could see Avatar Wan, Avatar Aang, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi (who she recognized from history books), and all her other past lives! A rather severe woman Air Nomad Avatar who was staring at Raava and a male Water Tribe Avatar who was approaching Raava caught her eye. The Water Tribe Avatar came up to close Raava and said "I bet if you ever grow up, you'll be a looker, Raava." As the closest Avatars began laughing wildly, Raava cursed and flicked him in the forehead, sending him crashing into Korra. As their bodies collided, she instantly knew who he was - it was Avatar Kuruk, who Raava had once mentioned as having lost a loved one's face to Koh.

Seemingly knowing what Korra had been thinking about, Kuruk asked her "So what's that no-good scumbag centipede up to these days? He try and steal anyone's face recently? I gotta get back to hunting that villain - I never did get him to give Ummi's face back." He frowned at the ground, seemingly ready to cry - which seemed rather uncharacteristic. This brazen man had just hit on the human-y form of one of the most powerful spirits in the universe. Korra explained the threat Long Yumao had given Asami, and Kuruk scratched his head lightly, saying "Wait - I don't get it. How does that compare to Koh stealing my beloved's face…?" Korra whispered in his ear, and Kuruk's cheeks turned a deep red. "Oh, sorry, Korra - I never figured that some girls bent that way. Might help explain why some of those Air Nomad chicks just walked off before I could show them my tricks," Kuruk said, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, I don't really mind - just as long as _somebody_ was getting some action." Kuruk winked at Korra, making her laugh, and he continued "I get the bad feeling you aren't done telling me what happened while I was trapped in that icecube - go on." When Korra told him about Raava, Asami and her own encounter with a freewalking Koh in the spirit world, Kuruk nearly had a fit. He managed to sputter "That's just awful! Koh was enough of a menace when he stayed holed up in his tree. I hope this Long Yumao can't uphold his end of their disgusting pact." Kuruk stormed off, apparently annoyed to be trapped with the other past lives of the Avatar instead of harassing Koh.

When she saw Aang walking towards her with Roku at his side, she realized with a start that Aang no longer took the form of the middle-aged man she had seen before who had restored her bending - he was 12! Aang, seemingly anticipating her question, said loudly "When you restored the link, some Avatars chose to not completely reverse the backwards aging - I chose to stay 12, and I know Wan chose to stop aging once he got to the age where he and Raava fused during their fight with Vaatu." Aang pointed at Roku, and said "Here's Roku, my mentor! He helped me a lot when I was trying to defeat the Fire Nation." A nasty frown suddenly appeared on Korra's face, and she asked "Yeah, about that kind of _help_, Aang - why didn't you warn me about Harmonic Convergence anyways? I didn't see or even _hear _much of you at all until recently." Korra shot the little boy a rather nasty glare. Aang just began laughing, saying "Sorry, Korra - I let myself get… distracted, shall we say. Even after death, I always loved to check in on Katara." Roku gave him a face that outdid her own scowl, and smacked Aang across the face, yelling "THAT'S what you were doing before Avatar Korra got swallowed by that Dark Spirit?! Honestly! You told me you were trying to get more information about Harmonic Convergence out of Wan Shi Tong - you're lucky your granddaughter didn't get hurt by that smug owl." Aang blushed slightly, and said "Yeah - maybe it wasn't the best decision. I don't think I was thinking with my brain. Anyways, Korra - I want you to tell me everything that happened since Unalaq and Vaatu imprisoned us." Seeing that Roku was curious as well and they were serious, Korra groaned slightly, and prepared to start talking - again. Before she could, she saw Raava sneak up behind the two, who told Korra "Touch their foreheads! This party may not take any time in the real world, but I don't feel like standing here for two 'hours' either!" She put her palms on a laughing Aang's and a confused Roku's foreheads, and withdrew her hands once Raava removed her own from their backs. Roku stared at Korra, saying "That was amazing! All that information at once…" Roku trailed off, and looked angry again. "Wait - so Firelord Izumi didn't make it to Republic City in force in time? It doesn't matter if Kuvira attacked one week early. I know I wanted the Fire Nation to stop messing in other nation's affairs, but I think she's grossly overshot the mark. That crater in the middle of the city…" Roku headed past the tea table, straight for what Korra recognized as some sake bottles. Korra turned to stare at Aang - she was still angry at him for his… dereliction of duty. Aang could tell that Raava was angry as well - the small spirit had her hand on her hips, seemingly ready to launch into a barrage of curses. Aang twiddled his fingers nervously, and yelled "Off to spy - I mean, check up on Katara again! See you later!" He ran off, staring out what appeared to be a window. Raava made to chase after Aang, but stopped, and sighed "It's no use - he always was a big kid, even on his deathbed. Why don't you talk to these two while I join Roku at the sake table?"

Korra giggled at the idea of a great spirit getting drunk. Raava shot her a wink as she left, and said "You might want to try alcohol with Asami some time - I get the feeling both your inhibitions will melt away like ice before fire." Korra remembered what Asami had said about hanky-panky and mansions - that sounded like a really good idea. Korra was dragged back to the present when she noticed two severe Avatars approaching her - one, an Air Nomad woman who she did not recognize, and the other what must have been Avatar Kyoshi. She would recognize that outfit and makeup anywhere. Kyoshi started, asking "Who's this 'Kuvira' you mentioned? Don't tell me some fool is trying to follow in the footsteps of Chin the Conqueror. And none of that weird information dump thing Roku was so excited about. Why don't you just start from the time both me and Yangchen were imprisoned." She now knew the other Avatar's name. Korra groaned loudly, and said "It's not like I could do it anyways - not with Raava half drunk all the way over there." She heard loud awkward laughter from the direction of the sake table - apparently Roku was making up for over 170 year's lack of drink with a vengeance, and Raava couldn't get enough of this strange new "human-y" pleasure. Korra vaguely considered cutting out certain parts, but the curious yet stern looks on Kyoshi's and Yangchen's face convinced her that wasn't a good idea.

When she had finally finished - it was a good thing this party wasn't taking up actual real time, she thought with relief - she saw Yangchen staring at her in an odd mix of disbelief and admiration. Kyoshi looked to be fuming, but likely to stay silent for now. Yangchen said, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I can't believe it - the Air Nomads, no, I guess the Air Nation now - back after all this time. And your sacrifice to protect them… You even put your life at risk to stop Kuvira's weapon from turning her into ash. I thought Aang's energybending of Ozai was merciful." She blushed slightly, adding, "I can see my own 'mixed' reputation precedes me - this 'Opal' girl sounds a lot like me, and Jinora sounds an awful lot like Aang. I believe they are both right, in their own ways, about taking life. I counseled Aang myself that he needed to just kill Ozai, and when I saw this 'New Ozai Society' I thought I had been right. I never expected one as violent and brash as yourself to show that there's a time and place for everything." Yangchen looked slightly concerned, and began to say, "The New Ozai Society came to mind when you talked about Iroh's prophecy, and I fear a repeat of that may happen in the Earth kingdom, except not around Kuvira - she 'disgraced' herself in the eyes of her followers, most likely, with her surrender." Yangchen barely finished before a much more visibly incensed Kyoshi pushed her aside, and pointed an accusing finger at Korra, and cursed at her in blind rage loudly for at least a good five minutes. She heard Raava laughing hysterically, who, given the loud thump at the end, must have fallen face-forward onto the floor in her drunken stupor.

Kyoshi actually began to talk instead of cursing, and she lashed into Korra, saying "So you mean to tell me your incompetence let an anarchist madman plunge the Earth Kingdom into chaos, destroying countless artifacts and inflicting massive property damage in the process, and then you seriously considered SURRENDERING to this same lunatic? Which, I may add, if you hadn't gone to him like you did, he would never have been able to poison you. And that brings me to my second point - this 'Kuvira' woman. She sounds WORSE than Chin the Conqueror! All those slave-labor and 're-education' camps… I can hardly believe you didn't just crush her like the vile insect she is outside Zaofu, 'Dark Korra' hallucination or not. Then, instead of letting the Universe exact poetic justice on this horrible, evil person, you SAVED HER **FROM HER OWN WEAPON**?! I thought you were supposed to be more like I was - strong, willing to kill, and an instrument of order. I guess not - For crying out loud, you just started a SPIRIT CIVIL WAR! Someone told you were a 'legend', Korra - I think you're a disgrace. Now, to join Roku and Raava at the sake table - I need a good stiff drink after hearing all that ... that… " Again, with the cursing. With a final angry grunt and four-letter word, Kyoshi stormed off, almost stepping on a floor-bound Raava who was singing horribly off-key with Roku.

Before Korra could start to cry wildly, she felt a very familiar energy near her, and looked up to see who it was. "Avatar Korra, I've always wanted to meet you directly. As the First Avatar, I know quite a bit more of what has happened than that brute of a woman did initially - even inside that ice, my special connection to Raava let me see the odd vision here or there," Avatar Wan finished, wiping a solitary tear from Korra's cheek. Wan began to drag Korra towards the sake table - the last place she wanted to go. Seeing the look on her face, Wan said, "I want to see Raava up close, after all this time - even if she is so drunk she can't see straight. Never thought I'd see my friend in the form of an intoxicated little girl." Both Korra and Wan laughed loudly. This got Raava's attention, who managed to waddle over, saying, "Hey, Waaaan! Nishe to shee you againnn! If I evur get a bigger 'human-y' form, wanna do the… The Thing?" As Raava hiccupped and then giggled loudly, Wan's cheeks flushed, and he said "Hey! I may have sworn off humans - much less intercourse with one - after I fused with you, but I'm not your husband or boyfriend. Now, please, do this new 'information-sharing' technique with Korra, before you pass out or something." Korra was rather surprised - she had never heard of an asexual individual before. Raava slurred "Fiiine. Now jusht hold shtill, and don't questionnn where I put my handsh." Korra put her palm up to Wan's forehead, and laughed loudly as Raava made her move - she firmly grasped Wan's buttocks, producing a surprised yelp from the first Avatar. After a short time, she saw Wan swat Raava's hands off his rear. Raava groaned loudly "Awwww! And I wash jusht shtarting to feel that feelinggg Korra said I couldn't feel as a shpirit. You arrr no fun, Waaaaan." With the last word, Raava feel backwards again, landing on her long braided white hair. The small clasped teapot now sitting on Raava's chest let out a muffled mad laughter, vibrating as it did so. Roku burst into hysterics, Kyoshi actually snickered, and she could hear Aang laughing wildly - apparently, he had become bored of the Katara peep show. Wan said, still blushing slightly, "I believe I have something to tell you, Korra. Now let's get away from these drunken hooligans." Raava managed a weak "I'm no hoooligaaaander - I'm the mosht powerful shpirit in the Univershe!" before blacking out again as Wan and Korra walked away.

Wan stopped when they had reach an empty corner of the odd house, and said "You seemed surprised when I said I held no desire for humans after fusing with Raava. After seeing all that humanity could do, I felt dirty even being near anyone but my closest allies, and even they regarded me with a small amount of fear - there had been no Avatar before me, and they never really knew if I was going to glow it up on them. Given this, I never developed a close relationship with any human - the closest thing I had was my bond with Raava, and despite her impious behavior just now, I can't find myself attracted to a big spirit, much less a little girl." Korra gave Wan a confused look - while this information was interesting, she didn't see what it had to do with her. She told him as much, and Wan said, "Ah, yes - so direct. What I brought you over here to tell you, Korra, is that you are not alone." Korra was getting slightly angry, and said curtly "Of course I'm not alone! You're standing right here, next to me! If you have something to say, spit it out!" Wan laughed, and said, "Okay then - Korra, you are not the only Avatar to have a same-sex relationship. You are the first outside the Air Nomads to actually follow through on your desires. There was only one other Avatar who pursued his love - a male Air Nomad, Avatar Garkan. His time occurred after the finding by Air Nomad scholars that Tenzin showed you." Korra could hardly believe what Wan was saying - she truly was not alone! Korra began to grin broadly, hugging Wan, saying "That's wonderful news! What about the other Avatars who weren't heterosexual?" Wan looked down at the floor, and said with clear disgust in his voice "They had to keep their relationships secret, or worse - they kept their desires pent up inside. Unrequited love - not because the target of their affections would have rejected them, but because they knew they would become a 'lame turtle-duck' Avatar if they showed their feelings openly. It is as Iroh warned you - there is much intolerance in the world. Even for the Avatar, the most powerful human on the planet."

Korra felt an anger rising inside her she had only felt a few times before. It blossomed fully, and she felt tears running down her face. Had she been in the physical world with Raava inside her, she thought she would have incinerated all within a hundred feet of her body, even turning earth and steel to ash and slag. Wan lightly tapped her head, and said "I did not tell you this to make you rage against the machine, Korra - it is my hope that you may help change the world's attitude towards non heterosexual relationships. You won't get anywhere incinerating cities like what that anger would have done, however. While the Spirit Civil War is ongoing, this will need to be put to the side - you will need the support of humanity, even bigots, if you are to successfully stop Long Yumao's growing influence and defeat him." Korra was still seething with rage, so she asked Wan, "Can you show me one of these Avatars? And please, no depressing stories - at least not right now." Wan ran off suddenly, dragging a large man behind him in Air Nomad attire, who looked very surprised. After Wan whispered in this Avatar's ear for quite some time, the burly man stepped forward.

A deep voice boomed, "Hello, Avatar Korra - my name is Avatar Garkan. Wan told me of your relationship with this 'Asami' woman and his own conversation with you, among other things. He made it clear you didn't really want to hear the other gay Avatar's testimonies of woe right now, so allow me to share my own story." Korra felt a small head at her side - apparently Aang wanted to hear this story as well. Before Garkan could begin, Aang piped, "I had heard of this decree that Korra 'mentioned' in the information sharing earlier before, but never knew anyone who it would apply to. Hope you don't mind, Avatar Garkan." The large Air Nomad Avatar laughed deeply, and said, "You can just call me Garkan. No need for formalities here. As I was about to say, I noticed that I never looked at girls with desire when I was young - even less than the average airbender boy. By the time I was told I was the next Avatar, I had already engaged in relations with another boy - Air Nomad Ryung. Just like you and Asami, Korra, we had not gone beyond close physical contact yet."

Seemingly satisfied that he had answered Korra's main unasked question - which he had not - Garkan continued, saying, "I grew up during a time of peace - the previous Avatar, Avatar Akane of the Fire Nation, had ended a brutal war between the Northern Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom over territory. Her skillful use of the Avatar State ended the lives of the lead generals before they could command their armies to fight to the death outside Ba Sing Se's walls. The leaders of both nations found themselves free to talk out their differences and reach today's borders without the threat of a military coup de 'tat hanging over their heads. Nobody really felt much like fighting anyways, once both generals' remains had been burned together as a symbol of peace and the Avatar's power." Garkan pointed two large fingers out - one at Aang, and one at Korra. "My life as Avatar mainly revolved around diplomacy and finalization of peace, unlike your own tumultuous experiences. From what Wan told me, Korra, you will have some diplomacy of your own to engage in shortly - remember, draw from each of the Four Nations for inspiration, and listen to this 'Su' - she sounds like a highly intelligent woman."

While what Garkan had to say about history and diplomacy was sure to prove useful, Korra was getting rather impatient, and said, "Okay - the reason I wanted to talk to you wasn't about diplomacy or peace talks, Garkan. I figured you might have some solid advice for me on how and when to come out about my relationship with Asami. Do you?" Garkan had a rather resigned look on his chiseled face, and said, "No, I do not, Korra. I am sorry. The reason I told you about the environment that I was Avatar during was because I did not face the divisive challenges you or Aang faced. This allowed me to freely pursue my relationship with my lover, Ryung - even outside of the non-judgmental environment of the Air Nomads. I did not have to worry about the other three Nation's opinion of me - they were still in awe and fear of Avatar Akane's feats. Her legacy, combined with my physical strength, size and elemental prowess, made it so none would challenge my 'odd' relationship with Ryung. We grew old together, as I hope you and Asami will - all without a derogatory look from anyone. " Garkan smiled lightly, then put a massive hand to his chin, thinking. He finished, "On your original question - I think I may have a partial answer. You have done much during your lifetime to command respect, according to Wan. I think the best time to bring your relationship with Asami and the plight of non-heterosexuals into the spotlight would be after a major victory against an unambiguous foe. While you may think this applies to Kuvira, I do not believe that situation is so simple. You need someone that almost all of humanity hates, like Ozai - Long Yumao sounds like he's trying his best to fit the bill." With that, Garkan walked off towards the sake table - what was it with people and booze?

Aang told Wan "Last one to Raava's a rotten egg!", and the two rushed off towards a now semi-lucid form in the distance. Korra felt herself running over as well - she felt ready to leave, and she needed Raava to come to her senses first. As she approached, Raava said, with much less of a slur, "Ready to get back to the human-y world, huh, Korra? Here - take my hand." Raava extended her hand, and Korra grasped it, but not before Raava said "And I'm not done with you yet, Waaaan," and slapped Wan on the butt again. As Korra felt herself fading, she heard a smack on someone's face, and a small girl giggling in reaction.


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Sorrows

Chapter 14: Hidden Sorrows

As Korra came to in the physical world, the odd mansion long vanished, she felt her eyes glow strongly, and much to her surprise, she was actually able to manually tell her body what to do while in the Avatar State and somehow talk at the same time. She said, "The Restoration was a success" in a voice that was loud, but fully her own. She heard multiple surprised yelps around her - even Tenzin was surprised. "Korra! I've never heard of an Avatar talking in their own voice while in the Avatar State before… what happened?" Korra's body momentarily stiffened, and a deep multi-voice replied "As Raava has directly acquired more human characteristics, new and unprecedented things have happened. This is not the first, nor is it the last." Korra felt control return once again, and she could feel a raw power coursing through her that she hadn't felt in four years as she remained in the Avatar State. Seeing that everyone but Tenzin was still alarmed by this bizarre development - even Katara - Korra deliberately halted her use of the Avatar State.

Everyone gathered around her began to ask the inevitable questions, and rather than explaining the "Avatar Party", as she thought of it, a novel idea occurred to Korra that she followed through on. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the newly re-invigorated Great Banyan tree's trunk beneath her, and used the tree to broadcast the events of the "party" to everyone assembled. She made sure to catch Zuko up to speed on everything that had happened in the past 48 hours at the same time. This time, there were no complaints of odd feelings or disorientation - apparently the tree had helped somehow.

Zuko was the first to speak, saying "So I guess I'm not the only one frustrated with my daughter, Firelord Izumi - funny Roku should disapprove of her blind adherence to 'non-aggression' in the face of Kuvira when he tried to stop Sozin from enacting his aggressive dream." Zuko shifted uncomfortably, saying "Speaking of family - I think, after 'hearing' about Korra and Asami's relationship, and what Avatar Garkan had to say, I have something to confess." Toph made a loud, angry grunt, saying "I can't tell if it's about you or someone else on top of this tree - I can't earthsense through roots! Why don't we go back to solid ground."

After everyone arrived at Toph's residence, everyone but Zuko and Korra talking animatedly along the way, the group dismounted from their respective animals - Toph had hitched a ride on Zuko's dragon, Druk, talking animatedly about some "life-changing field trip" all the way. Zuko said, "While I am dying to try my own hand at this blue fire that apparently both Korra and Mako have acquired, I have a story to tell about someone who is… related." While everyone else stared at Zuko blindly, Katara, Toph, Tenzin and Jinora shouted "Azula? Tell us more!" They seemed to be expecting a laugh out of the former Firelord, but he sighed deeply instead. "I am afraid this is no funny tale, my friends - Avatar Garkan's story and Wan's words finally convinced me this family secret must be shared."

Zuko, clearly pained to talk of his deceased sister, said, "When I was about 12 years old, two years before my banishment, Azula was trying to master lightning generation, despite only being 10. She was not proficient enough in it yet to seriously harm someone, as she did my future best friend and Korra's predecessor, Aang. One day, when she was practicing as I watched in secret - I was desperate to become as good a firebender as she, but it did not come to pass - she accidentally hit an attractive teenage servant girl, knocking her out." Zuko took a long pause, causing Toph to yell "Get on with it already! She's dead Zuko - she isn't going to come and electrocute you or burn you to cinders. May she rest in pieces."

A single tear streaked down Zuko's cheek as he said, "I know she was an evil person, Toph - but this story might change your image of her. She had multiple issues. She always had a strained relationship with my mother, Ursa - but until a short time from now, no one but myself, Azula and Ursa knew why." Zuko gulped, and continued "I saw Azula walk up to the girl, thinking she was completely alone, and touch her, as if satisfying a forbidden curiosity. As Azula made to grab the older girl's chest, I involuntarily yelped, drawing her attention. She had a mortified look on her face - she realized that for the first time in my life, I had a trump card to play against her with my father. Being only 12, and bitter at my father's favoritism, I threatened her, saying if she ever tried to betray me I would tell her father what she had done - even though I did not fully understand her action's meaning. I saw her cry for the first time in my life, and she ran off to go harass the palace turtle-ducks."

Zuko suddenly looked extremely guilty, and said "That's when I noticed I had not been alone - my mother, Ursa, had been standing out of both our sights. She whisked me off to her room. That was one of the few times she ever spanked me. She told me that I shouldn't threaten someone based on their 'sexual orientation' -Fire Nation schools had never taught me about homosexual relationships or attractions before - and that if I ever followed through with my threat, not only would she be very disappointed with me, Ozai might even kill my sister. She said he would have no use for even a prodigy if she was 'aberrant' and unlikely to produce a successor in the event of my own death." Zuko sniffed deeply, and said "That was the first time it hit me what an evil man my father was - my mother sounded dead serious, and I sealed my lips seemingly for good after I learned the truth about Azulon's plans for me as punishment for my father's cruel words about Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten."

Zuko shook his head, and said "This story isn't about me - it's about Azula. Anyways, when my mother had finished, Azula walked in on us. Before Azula could flee, Ursa grabbed her tightly and cried into my sister's shoulders. My mother told Azula that she would always love her, no matter her choices, and that even if her father wasn't okay with who Azula was, that she would protect her with her life. Azula shocked us both - she bit my mother on her hand, and ran off, screaming 'Father loves me more than Zuko - I don't need your love or acceptance, mother! I'm going to make your life unbearable, Zuko! Just you wait and see - you'll never get the chance to rat me out, I'll keep you so far away from Father!' My mother was devastated, and Azula treated her with hostility and suspicion from that day forward, knowing that if Azula ever tried to hurt me, Ursa might just turn her in. Or at least that's what Azula thought, anyways. With the events of the next four years, Azula became almost like a great spirit in my father's eyes, but she still craved the forbidden - other women. She truly slipped over the edge when Ty Lee and Mai betrayed her, as they were the closest things she had to truly loyal friends. She drank in what power she had like a raging alcoholic drinks sake, and in the end, she shattered like overheated glass plunged into icy waters. I never did see her again after I found my mother." Though Zuko was not crying, Korra could still see he was extremely sad.

As Korra felt a single tear fall down her cheek, knowing just what rejection by the world could do to a person, she realized with a start there was a figure in front of her. She yelled, "Raava, what have I told you about exiting my body without asking!" and then realized with a start that somehow, during the course of the conversation, Aang had apparated out of her body. She added lowly, "Oh great, another entity that leaves my body without asking!" and then noticed that Aang appeared to be crying.

Her past life sniffed, saying "I never knew Azula was so conflicted from such an early age. I just figured her to be crazy and evil - not tormented by anything but her mother's undying love for her, and the schism that caused in her world view." Katara, Tenzin, and Jinora walked to join the projection's side, but Toph remained put, saying "I don't care if Vaatu possessed her - there's still no excuse for her behavior." Korra found herself torn between Aang's viewpoint and Toph's - but her own experience with Asami helped her form her own. Korra said loudly, scaring some animals out of trees around them, "This, along with other reasons, is why I plan on someday putting a stop to, or at least blunting, people's prejudices and discrimination against those they see as sexually 'deviant'. We may be a small group, but our voices matter too. It's time the world saw homosexual relationships as the Air Nomads did." To her surprise, she heard everyone clapping - even Toph.

Suddenly remembering Toph's earlier offer for some sensitive information, Korra announced, "It's time everyone returned to the city. I don't want to be in the Swamp at night. However, myself, Asami, Toph and Zuko will be staying, as I have some private matters to speak about with both Toph and Asami." Lin and Su were giving their mother the stink eye, and both began to rotate rapidly - apparently, Toph didn't want them hearing any of this unknown secret. When Lin and Su were sufficiently dizzy, Toph said, "I'm certainly not spilling my guts to you two - you bug me enough about family matters as is!" Toph suddenly put her hands to her mouth, as though she had revealed something she didn't want anyone but Asami and Korra to know. This just confused Korra - surely, Toph didn't have another kid, just wandering the world?

After both Oogi and Juicy had left with their passengers, Zuko decided to go stand by Druk, talking to the dragon in a low voice. Korra snickered slightly - it almost looked like he was trying to tease the secret to dragon's fire out of his trusty steed. Given Druk's confused look, she must have been right. Toph tapped Korra and Asami slightly above the waist, and said, "Come - we have much to discuss. And unless this information becomes relevant to your job as Avatar, no one else is to know but you and Asami. Let's get started," Toph finished, sitting with her dirty feet in the air.

Toph frowned slightly, saying, "You both know that I have not been the best of mothers to Su and Lin, but I tried. What no one knows is that after resigning as Chief of Police and before leaving to travel the world alone, I had one last fling with one of the city's most skilled metalbending cops - Officer Tong. He was the father of Su, and I wanted one last quickie before seeking enlightenment." Toph sighed deeply, continuing, "Even though I was 54 at the time, I still wanted to take no chances. So, we used protection - I didn't want a baby slowing me down on the road, as unlikely as it was. I thought I was good to go, and would have no issues." Toph paused, a single tear streaking down her face, and she said "I was wrong."

Korra's jaw dropped - why had she never heard of this third child before? Surely, if Toph could raise Su and her former criminal tendencies, she could handle anything? Seemingly anticipating this question, Toph said, still ignoring the tear on her face, "I had thought that raising Su was difficult. Apparently, Officer Tong had some really good inheritable talent, but his second child by me was worse than Su and her underworld antics - much worse. I gave birth to him on the road, and I named him Tonga after his father. At first I loved him - he was a perfect physical specimen, and showed exceptional earthbending talent. He could manipulate miniscule, almost non-existent iron in rocks at the age of three that even I had trouble sensing, and while sometimes cruel to animals, he showed no real problems. Then, when he was four, a day shattered my perception of him forever."

Toph suddenly began sobbing. When Korra made to get up and hug her, she found the floor resisting her. Giving up after a minute of futile running, Korra stood still, and let Toph talk when she was ready. After about four minutes, Toph looked up, with a horrified look in her eyes, as though remembering some atrocity. "That boy … who I thought was normal… is a monster. The ability he showed me that fateful day, with so much pride in his heart - it made me sick." Toph coughed violently, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Seemingly not wanting to go on, Korra asked "Just what could he do that was so horrible, Toph? Surely nothing could rival the psychic bloodbending of Yakone and his two accursed sons." When Korra said "bloodbending", Toph straightened and sat up, "staring" at the wall with wide eyes.

Coughing again, seemingly this time to regain her composure, she said, "I am afraid his ability is worse, Korra - especially the way he uses it. Those poor animals…" Toph took a deep breath, and said "I can only thank the spirits that Su did not exhibit this ability as well, as if she had, I believe she could have used it to eclipse Yakone in the criminal underworld, and no amount of parenting could have stopped her. I only hope Tonga never manages to have kids of his own." She stopped, staring Korra directly in the face, and said, "Korra, my son, Tonga, is what he named a 'blood-iron bender'."

Korra looked at Toph in utter bewilderment. She said, "Toph, I know the theory behind bloodbending - you manipulate the water in the other person's body to gain control of their limbs, etcetera. Normal waterbenders can only perform it under a full moon, and individuals of exceptional 'talent' can do so psychically at any time. How does one manipulate blood by bending iron?"

Toph managed to regain a somewhat normal expression, and said, "Remember how I said he could manipulate the miniscule iron in rocks by the age of three? Apparently, he discovered shortly after his fourth birthday that he could manipulate some unknown deposit of iron in a living organism's blood. When he demonstrated it to me, he told me that he could manipulate tiny iron particles in blood - much as a bloodbender bends water." Korra gasped as Asami said "Wait a minute… I remember from my learning that some people believe that what we need from the air we breathe is carried by small amount of iron in the blood, and cite the red color of blood as evidence for their claims." Asami's face, now uneasy, said "I think what you just told us confirms this theory."

Korra asked, still in slight disbelief, "Okay - so Tonga can basically use metalbending to bloodbend. What did he do with it that was so horrible?" Toph slammed her hand on the table between them, saying, "Rather than bashing some animal's heads in so I could prepare them to eat, he held them above the ground and suffocated them to death while his heart beat in excitement like a madman, that's what! I didn't know how he suffocated them at the time, but he must have prevented the iron particles from moving in the poor animal's bloodstreams!" Toph looked like she was about to curse, and she did so, saying, "I was 54 years old when that abomination was conceived, for crying out loud! I never thought … If only that blasted rubber had worked properly!"

Hearing the description of how Tonga used his special ability, dark memories raced in Korra's mind - of "Amon", Tarrlok, their horrible bloodbending… Korra only had one question now. "What happened to this son of yours? It doesn't sound like he stuck around for much longer." Toph spat on the floor, saying, "After he became increasingly nasty, violent and even began temporarily bending my blood-iron whenever I tried to get him to stop throwing a tantrum, I decided that I couldn't handle him anymore. I dropped him off at a very strict couple's house, along with some special instructions I got someone else to write for me, and never 'saw' him again. If he hadn't reminded me so much of Azula, I might have tried to make it work - but there was just something fundamentally wrong with him, beyond his awful skill." Top managed a weak smile, and said, "Keep in mind, he should be 32 by now. When you see Lin and Su, tell them I love them very much, and appreciate that they were as cooperative as they were when I was raising them. And as I said before, unless you think Tonga is relevant to your job as the Avatar, mention this to NO ONE. Good luck with your Spirit Civil War, Korra and Asami - I get the feeling you're going to need it."

Korra and Asami walked away from Toph's "house" in stunned silence. Korra could only hope this individual - Tonga - had never joined Kuvira's army. He could very well be the leader of the potential resistance so many different people and spirits had warned might form. Zuko could see that neither were in a mood to talk, and merely led Druk towards the pair. Breaking his silence for a moment, he jokingly asked, "So, when does Toph want her life-changing field trip?" Korra just gave him a blank stare, though she could feel Aang's spirit laughing inside her.

After a while of mute silence, riding on Druk, Korra remembered that there were two individuals close to her who were most certainly trustworthy who knew nothing of the past 48 hour's events - her mother and father, Senna and Tonraq. As Asami studied Druk's scales, seemingly for inspiration of some kind, Korra focused on her parent's energy, intending to inform them of everything that had happened - old-fashioned style. No information dumps for them.


	15. Chapter 15: Good Wishes

Chapter 15: Good Wishes

Senna was worried - she hadn't seen Korra since the Zhurrick wedding, and it wasn't like Korra to just run off and not tell her own parents that she was leaving for what seemed like 24 hours. Korra's separation from her and her husband, Tonraq, by the White Lotus all those years ago had instilled a deep respect and value for family and the precious time they could spend together in her daughter. It didn't help that she had seen practically everyone else who had dealings with her daughter disappear earlier today - apparently on some hush-hush mission.

Tonraq could tell Senna was worried, and he said "Our 'little girl' is 21 now, honey - she's fine." A loud barking outside their temporary housing was followed by a huge white form knocking over half of the tent. Naga began licking both her and Tonraq excitedly, as though the polarbear-dog was expecting Korra to come calling soon. Petting the huge beast's side, partly to calm Naga down and partly to alleviate her own stress, Senna said, "You're such a good girl! Who's a cute polarbear-dog?" as Tonraq set the tent up around its new huge occupant. Naga settled down, staring expectantly at the small space left by the door - her body took up most of the tent.

Tonraq put a large, comforting hand on Senna's shoulder and said "We'll need to return to the South Pole relatively soon - as soon as I hear what Prince Wu's plan is for the Earth Kingdom, I want to return home. This place is far too hot for my tastes, and given the way Naga is panting she doesn't care much for this small tent or weather either." Senna said, "I agree - I came here to see my daughter, and Zhu Li and Varrick get married - not sweat in some uncomfortable tent." Getting an idea, she asked Tonraq, "Do you think you could get an earthbender to set us up a larger shelter? I hadn't anticipated Naga being so friendly when I picked out our temporary tent."

Tonraq patted her on the back, saying, "That sounds like a good idea, Senna - it's just the only earthbenders I'd trust making me a shelter left on some urgent mission earlier today." Senna suddenly realized something - before she saw the two airbison laden with passengers, she had noticed the new Spirit Portal acting strangely. After she told Tonraq this, he said, "It must be something to do with Korra - I can't imagine what else could cause a Spirit Portal to act like that." Senna thought to herself, that that was rather obvious, but didn't say anything. She yawned absently - all the commotion of the past 48 hours was much more excitement than she was used to, ever since the Water Tribe Civil War had ended.

Just before she told Tonraq that she was going to see if she could find a source of water to form some ice to wake them all up, and cool down an overheated Naga, a strange shimmer appeared in the spot that Naga had been staring at intently. Suddenly, a form appeared in place of the shimmer, and Senna shouted with happiness - it was Korra! Naga began panting excitedly, staring at the blue form - apparently she could see Korra as well. Her daughter was smiling warmly, saying "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going before I left - had I known that my little trip would cause so much trouble, I would have told you before I went." Her daughter sighed deeply, seemingly ready to cry, and said to Senna "I'm sorry I can't hug you, Dad or Naga - this is just a projection, like what Jinora can do."

Tonraq asked, with a proud look on his face, "Just how did you manage to do that, Korra? I know that projection is a very advanced airbending move, and you never were one to strike me as an airbending master - at least not the spiritual side." Her daughter laughed, and said, "You're right, Dad - I've got a lot of explaining to do. But we just left the Swamp, so I've got plenty of time. Make sure no one can hear us, and I'll start." Tonraq gave his daughter a funny look, and said, "It appears you have already made sure that there's no one around to hear - what did you need ten people for in the Swamp, anyways?" Korra laughed again, saying, "It's a LOT more than just what happened in the Swamp. Let me start with when me and Asami entered the spirit world - " Senna saw an odd, surprised look on Tonraq's face, and given how Korra stopped suddenly and looked vaguely hurt, she must have seen it as well.

Seeing that he had potentially hurt his daughter's feelings, Tonraq said, making to cradle the projection's sullen face, "I don't know where you were going with that, sweetie, but wherever it is, I'm not going to judge you for it. It's just that the last I knew, you were still interested in Mako, and figured if you were going to take anyone on a vacation, it'd be him - especially after what happened to his arm. He's lucky his brother saved him." Korra looked much more alive now, breathing an oddly large sigh of relief.

When Korra began her story about since she had last seen her parents, sometimes Senna laughed, sometimes she cried, sometimes she recoiled in horror. She even noticed Tonraq getting emotional at times, and when they were both sad, Naga howled along in sympathy. When Korra had told them everything, Senna sighed contentedly, and told her daughter, "I'm glad that even though you're with Asami now, you'll still have a child - that was awfully generous of Raava," making sure to not mention the Spirit Civil War. Tonraq added, "This news also makes me happy, and I am especially glad you re-connected with your past lives again. Raava sounds like quite the lively spirit - never thought a huge white kite would have feelings, much less want to be 'human-y', let alone get drunk."

Korra laughed so hard she seemingly got an unseen figure to interact with her, and she yelled, "Zuko, stop that! You're supposed to be guiding Druk back to Republic City, not laughing so hard you double over." Tonraq said, in an overly loud voice, "Tell Zuko I said hi, and that his daughter is a coward!" After an apparent short exchange, Korra returned to face Senna, Tonraq and Naga once more, and said "He says hi, and that he agrees with you about his daughter." Given Tonraq's initial reaction, he was expecting a very different answer, but her husband resumed smiling all the same. Korra turned away once more, in a different direction, then said "Asami says hi as well! She pestered me about an official Water Tribe betrothal necklace just now, but given what I told you that Iroh said about discretion, I don't think that's a good idea." While Senna was always one for romance, she found herself saying "I agree" at the same time as her husband. Korra blushed slightly, and turned in the same direction again, saying "Later, Asami! I don't really feel like doing anything 'interesting' right now. I'm not done talking to my pa -"

Suddenly, Korra's eyes glowed momentarily, and she now had a rather confused look on her face. Her daughter shook her head from side to side, then said, "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad, but it looks like Raava needs me to help someone. She wouldn't say who - just that they were desperate, and she's telling me to hurry up. I'll talk to - and hug you - later." Just like that, her only child's image vanished once more. Even though she was no longer worried for Korra's safety, Senna hugged Tonraq and petted Naga intently all the same, wishing good things to come to whoever needed Korra's help.


	16. Chapter 16: Melted Steel

Chapter 16: Melted Steel

Kuvira thought it an extraordinarily good stroke of luck when her temporary jailors, Suyin Beifong and Lin Beifong, ran away from her wooden prison, leaving Kuvira alone in silence. She was thoroughly enjoying her solitude, and the first thirty minutes felt like bliss - no constant quips from Lin, and no more motherly lecturing from Suyin.

After about an hour, Kuvira realized that everyone of any importance or power had left along with Lin and Suyin. She even spotted a lone female guard who had foolishly carried some metal jewelry with her - this was it, her chance to escape. While a small voice gnawed at her mind -one she had ignored plenty times before - Kuvira carried out the first part of her escape, manipulating the guard's necklace into blacking her out. She didn't feel like killing anyone - she had been genuine in a portion of her remorse. "Only a portion," she mumbled under her breath, causing the annoying shrill voice in her head to scream even louder - she sometimes wished she were like the Fire Nation princess who some said had been born without a soul.

As she bent the guard's necklace closer to the wooden prison, she trembled with excitement. She used the necklace - some sort of profession of love - to form a small saw. As she began working on an out-of-sight corner, her mind raced. She remembered she had told General Jinshu Kuangmai to hold a position outside the city, not matter the circumstances or cost. Perhaps she could meet up with him - though, she realized with a dry horror, she might not be well received by him. At all, she remembered with a grimace - his specialty did unnerve her, ever so slightly. In a moment of absent pondering, she asked herself - how had she brought herself to associate with his kind again?

**See? This is why you should just stay in this box, and serve time for your crimes! Quit resisting already!**

Kuvira let out an unstable laugh - this was the first time her conscience had manifested itself this strongly in years. She began to wildly use the small saw to go deeper into the wood, her hair swinging in front of her field of view. When she finally cut through a cross-section, she sat down on the floor and idly played with her messy locks of hair. She heard a sound behind her - that of a woman rummaging through her pockets. She turned to see the guard looking for her necklace wildly, slightly crying as she did so, before letting out a dejected sigh, seemingly too lost in her grief to bother checking on Kuvira. As she watched the guard leave, Kuvira smirked - what a fool.

As soon as she thought to return to her work -she figured she could be out in another ten minutes, being conservative - the same shrill voice in her head said **If you won't listen to me, let's see if you'll listen to someone else! **Kuvira laughed lowly - what could happen to stop her? As she began sawing once more, she let out a muffled scream - the saw suddenly stopped moving! Turning around to face an odd sound, she saw a hallucination.

"Uhoh, this is not good - I read that scholars think Azula saw these kind of things before snapping." Kuvira had not realized she said this out loud, so she fell backwards when she saw the hallucination respond. A small, white-haired girl said "This is no hallucination, 'Great Uniter'. I have temporarily blocked your bending, Kuvira. Now, I will let other, more 'human-y' spirits take over." As the blackness took her, Kuvira heard a familiar voice that said **Let's see you run away from this!**

Kuvira realized with a start that she had no physical form - she was floating above what appeared to be an Earth Kingdom village, watching its activities. She felt herself whisked near a dog, who was looking for something frantically. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head that said "Where is my owner? The last time I saw him, he was yelling at some men in green." Kuvira was forced to track the dog, stopping its sniffing at a mound of fresh earth. Again, the thought - "Why is Master under this mound of dirt? Surely, the nice green men didn't…" Kuvira felt a horrible sensation course through her, as she saw the mangy hound begin to howl furiously.

**Now you can see the true fruits of your labors.** **But we're not done yet - we're only getting started. **

Kuvira sat up inside the cell, sweating wildly. A dog grieving its master wasn't going to break her! …

Before she could think, she felt the blackness take her again, and she got the distinct impression that she perceived it as black, when it was really blinding light. The fact that when she thought this, she began to see a very dark grey sphere appear in front of her didn't help any. She felt her hand shoot out to touch it without her input.

She was transported to hover over what she recognized as one of the greatest sources for war fuel on the planet - the Swamp. She was jerked closer to the butchered central tree against her will, and once her skin touched its bark, she felt an immense, beating energy - one that seemed on the verge of dying. As she heard a groan from the tree, she felt this portion of it lose its energy, and a large swathe suddenly turned an eerie brown. A part of her felt as though it had died with this section of the huge tree.

As she sat up again, she noticed in terror that two guards were standing outside her cell, one of which was waterbending an ice support where she had cut, before the odd girl had apparently blocked her bending. One she recognized as the female guard who she had taken the necklace from, who was crying wildly. She pointed her finger at Kuvira, screaming "You ruined the last keepsake I had of my beloved - killed by your army! If you weren't such an important prisoner of war, I'd have half a mind to make you join him! Though I doubt you'd understand my grief - you shot that horrible weapon at your own boyfriend!" All sorts of horrible feelings ran havoc inside of Kuvira, gripping her chest in a vice-grip - feelings she hadn't felt since Suyin had adopted her orphaned self all those years ago. She felt an odd sensation when looking at the girl - one that Suyin had tried to teach her the meaning of, and failed to do. Kuvira began to say something, but found she could not speak, and she fell backwards once more.

This endless cycle repeated itself countless times, with the grey ball gradually becoming lighter, until Kuvira was once more plopped into the viewer's seat of a gut-wrenching scene. She had noticed the shape of yin and yang, slightly darkened, in its surface before she was forced into this vision. Over the course of the past three to four hours - Kuvira did not know exactly how much time had passed - she continued to feel emotions and sensations that were increasingly familiar to her. She had names for many of them now - guilt, compassion, remorse, empathy, self-loathing, to name a few - but it still felt as though they were walled off from her. The vision of the yin and yang sphere again - they must all be trapped inside. But when would the sphere break, and release her from this torture?

The same small girl appeared in front of Kuvira once again, blocking her view of a now stilled scene. Suddenly, the girl began to shift, seemingly possessing a hundred faces, and then exploding to take an unfamiliar larger form. What she assumed was a huge spirit had a blinding radiance, but was still not white - a perfect grey, completely neutral. One of the spirit's two strange large tendrils touched Kuvira's forehead, turning her to face yet another small village, with a powerful voice booming in Kuvira's head "Before you can shatter that ball, Kuvira, you must witness this final scene - this will be the hardest for you. Keep in mind that all your progress could be lost in an instant, and your mortal mind will shatter - just like Azula's, over 70 years ago. You will feel everything connected to this event - not just the individual's feelings. I wish you good luck, but I have more important matters to attend to - such as undoing the damage you did to the Great Banyan tree, for example. Goodbye - I still do not see what Korra saw in you." Kuvira's eyes widened at the mention of the Avatar's name.

With that, what must have been Raava vanished, and Kuvira felt her gaze transfixed to a small girl, no older than eight. Kuvira felt a sudden immense pain that felt as though it threatened to cleave her in two, and gritted her teeth, realizing what was about to be shown to her. She endured many different individual's pain and visions, all revolving around the girl that was constantly fixed in the center of her view. Every time she saw someone fall to her troop's hands, she felt the ripples their actions caused. Finally, as she witnessed the hapless girl's parent's demise - they had resisted after Zaofu had fallen, out of loyalty to Suyin, her own adoptive mother - she felt a strange sensation. As she saw the orphan fade from view and the last of her torturous feelings fade, Kuvira felt an odd crack - as though she had split in two.

When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a fearsome visage - she saw a metallic representation of herself, with unnerving steel eyes, reaching out to grasp the yin and yang sphere. Realizing what would happen if this half of her was not stopped, she extended a fleshy hand, hitting the orb at the same time as what must have been her evil self. She tugged with this awful creature, before finally yelling "I WANT TO LIVE!" and striking a foot into its leg, shattering the metal spectre as though it were glass.

Kuvira felt a rush of emotions that she had not felt since she was a little girl, and also the nasty emotions she had caused others to feel - it was a wonderful yet awful mix of emotions. But they were hers. She noticed that she was back in the physical world again, and felt so transformed, that she did something that she never would have tried before - she began to meditate. As she crossed her legs, a familiar voice screamed "NO! WAIT! IT'S NOT SAFE! NO…."

Kuvira awakened - despite all the odds, and never having been so inclined before, she had made it into the Spirit World. She became aware of a presence near her.

It sent chills down her spine. This presence was more foul than the metal Kuvira she had just faced - and that was saying something, she realized.

A long, serpentine form came into her field of vision - and she felt her heart fill with pure terror. She felt herself shrinking, smaller and smaller, until she was the same size that she was when Mother Suyin had rescued her. The oddly colored spirit began speaking, saying through its massive beak, "Ah, Kuvira the Great Uniter - a pity Raava hadn't given Korra and Asami that party favor when you were running amok - the Spirit Civil War would have been over in less than a month!" The spirit began cackling wildly, and said "I'm afraid your reformed presence would have a moderating, or even healing effect on the world, and humanity's behavior - and I can't have that. Oh, no - I need humans acting at their worst if I am to maintain my following, and pry the title of Grand Dark Spirit away from that pathetic fool, Vaatu. Then, Harmonic Convergence or not, I can try and destroy Raava myself. Your little games with the Earth Kingdom - your 'Empire'? You knew nothing - when I am done with humanity, the spirits will retake their rightful place as supreme masters, with humans as slaves - no, worse."

During this terrifying monologue - which she knew she would have to report to Korra, if humanity stood any chance of remaining free - Kuvira clasped her hands together, wildly pleading for help. She opened her eyes to see a long, centipede-like form crawling closer to this awful spirit in front of her.

The much larger spirit said, "Good, good - Koh is almost here. He always did love a pretty face…"

Kuvira began crying wildly "Please… anything… I know I haven't exactly been good, Universe, but I'm begging you…" She saw a familiar figure appear in front of her body: a small, white-haired girl. It must be Raava! The small girl said "Request accepted. Please stand by." The small form began glowing a brilliant white, and both of the much larger spirits behind what must have been Raava's human 'avatar' began howling - though, disturbingly, the most important one seemed to be much less affected. The centipedal spirit she must have assumed was Koh managed to inch closer, saying, "Oh, my, such a pretty face…"

That was when what seemed to be a huge spirit cannon beam with a strange wavy line in the middle raked both malicious spirits, sending them into a fit of pain - she could see a gash taken from the closest spirit's carapace, and the largest was missing a small part of his beak. Except the beam hadn't come from Raava - it came from the side. Fairly certain she was now safe, Kuvira stood up to face the source of the beam - and smiled broadly. She ran to the figure, who was performing some odd hand movements, yelling "Korra!"


	17. Chapter 17: Confirmations and Confidence

Chapter 17: Confirmations and Confidence

Korra finished imprisoning Koh and Long Yumao - she noted with no small pleasure that the most ancient spirit had a chunk of missing carapace, and that a small groove was now present in Long Yumao's awful beak. The two spirits were still moaning loudly when a seemingly familiar small form embraced her - though it was not the small, white-haired girl she knew to be Raava, who was pointing at Long Yumao's beak and laughing.

When this small girl, apparently no more than eight years of age, finally touched Korra, Korra let out a surprised yelp - this young girl was Kuvira! Now she understood why Raava had seemingly blocked Korra from sensing who she was to help - even though she had saved Kuvira's life slightly over 24 hours ago, Korra had to admit her reaction would have been ... delayed by this knowledge.

Kuvira began talking with a lightness and animation she had never seen from the former tyrant before, saying, "Thank you so much for saving me again, Korra - that 'Koh' spirit was getting closer, and telling me I had a pretty face! He made me shiver deep inside, Korra - I don't think he was there to admire my mug." Korra's eyes widened, and she said, "You were very perceptive to be concerned, Kuvira - that ancient spirit's full name is Koh the Face-Stealer. The other spirit I just imprisoned is called Long Yumao the Opportunist." Korra paused, letting the look of terror leave the young Kuvira's face. Korra continued, saying, "Knowing him, he probably made some long, boring speech to you as Koh approached. Want to sit down next to me, and you can tell me about it - and why I was called here by Raava so urgently?"

Before they could move, she heard a slithering voice say, with a surprising amount of anger, "Yes, Long Yumao - you do have a nasty habit of making long, boring speeches. You even gave me one when you were trying to get my support. So far, I have exactly zero faces, and one chunk taken from my body - not even Avatar Kuruk managed to do that! He stopped trying to kill me, realizing if I died his precious Ummi's face would vanish with me. Speaking of faces - If you hadn't been so slow in alerting me of this 'Kuvira's' presence, perhaps I would have another FACE right now!" Koh pressed a blue, almost simian face with pronounced lower teeth against the wall of the prison, staring at Long Yumao in intense anger.

When Long Yumao recoiled slightly, Koh began to laugh wildly through the face of a savage looking monkey, saying, "If I could steal a powerful spirit's face, I'd have my first face since I entered into this stupid pact. One I'm starting to regret making with you, I might add!" Long Yumao turned to face Koh from within his own prison, and opened his massive beak wide, as a dark energy manifested itself just inside his mouth. As a large pulse left his beak, it made an all-too familiar deep "BWWOOOONG!" sound that made Kuvira yelp, almost as if in pain. The prison held, however, causing Long Yumao to do something Korra had never heard him do before - he cursed! Raava began laughing wildly, and a Kuvira who was now hiding behind Korra's chuckling body managed a weak laugh, seemingly growing as she did so.

Noticing that both Koh and Long Yumao were wildly cursing at each other, letting out their frustration for not claiming Kuvira on one another, Korra grinned a predatory smile at the same time she saw Raava make a similar face - it was time to have some fun. Feeling that Raava had just re-entered her own body, Korra began to interlock the two large spirit's prisons with one another, breaking the yellow ribbons that separated them from one another once she was confident there was no escape for either spirit. They began to fight vigorously, Koh attempting to use his many legs to pin down Long Yumao's head, and the other spirit trying his best to get his beak at Koh's face.

"No good, long winded, useless self-important serpent! Long Yumao - you haven't given me a single human's face!" a monkey faced Koh yelled, managing to sink the long, dagger-like fangs into the side of Long Yumao's own face. Long Yumao howled in anger, bellowing, "Maybe if you had run to Kuvira instead of moving slowly at first for drama's sake, you'd have her face!" His powerful beak - which Korra noticed now had a new unnerving serrated edge - finally managed to catch Koh by surprise, tearing the howling monkey's face from Koh's body. The fierce face remained in Long Yumao's beak, seemingly lifeless. Koh's preferred black and white face returned, screaming, "You were supposed to get me new faces - not take one of my best away! Now give it back, or we're through!" Koh was now being toyed with - apparently, Long Yumao found it hilarious to play keep-away with one of Koh's most valued faces.

Content that both spirits were now fully occupied, Korra stopped laughing and turned to a wide-eyed Kuvira. Seeing that she once again had Korra's attention, Kuvira began to speak, but then a strange thought occurred to Korra. What if she could make the information transfer work in reverse? She held up a hand, explaining what she wanted to do to Kuvira, who said, "That sounds like a good idea - when you re-unite with the rest of your friends, you can use this 'information dump' to show them what happened to me before I entered the spirit world - in excruciating detail. I think Lin and Mother Suyin will find it very interesting." Curious about this odd new turn of phrase in regards to Kuvira's adoptive mother, Korra took a deep breath and placed her outstretched palms on Kuvira's forehead.

Once the flow of information began, at first Korra felt very angry - Kuvira had lied to her! She had tried to escape, after telling Korra she would come to be judged willingly! As soon as the visions began, however, she couldn't help but feel an immense sadness, in addition to the myriad of different feelings she was feeling through Kuvira. Korra felt her eyes water multiple times during the process, and when she saw Kuvira shatter that metallic monster, she screamed "Yes!" - forgetting to keep her hands on Kuvira's temple.

As soon as Korra's hands left Kuvira's head, she saw the small girl shift and return to her adult size. Even though she was smiling, much as Korra was, she grabbed Korra's hands and told her, "There's something else you need to see - Long Yumao told me something I figured you'd want to know. It chilled me to my very core."

Kuvira forced Korra's hands back onto her own forehead, and Korra felt Kuvira thinking of this unexplained encounter and her terrified feelings. Korra absorbed the information, finally letting her hands down in shock. She told a staring Kuvira, "You came very close to being Koh's first victim in this Spirit Civil War, Kuvira. You are a very lucky woman, that I came when I did. This other news, of Long Yumao's aspirations - if he successfully challenges Vaatu for this 'Grand Dark Spirit' title… he could end the Spirit Civil War almost instantly, and begin to enact his terrible plans on humanity." Korra turned, staring at Long Yumao, who was still playing keep-away with a furious Koh.

Feeling a tapping on her shoulder, she turned to face a slightly impatient looking Kuvira, who said, "Spirit Civil War? I've given you my information, Avatar Korra - now it's time you spilled some of yours." Korra hesitated to respond, and Kuvira laughed, saying, "I know you don't exactly trust me, but do remember - I did just shatter my evil half into a million pieces, and Raava wouldn't have called you to my aid, much less made a personal appearance on my behalf, if she thought I was the same monster who terrorized the Earth Kingdom and butchered the Swamp." Korra noticed something odd - Kuvira's normally tightened irises had softened, and the "Great Uniter" had tears on her face.

_Just do it - you did spare her life when she was at her worst, after all._

Korra shrugged - what did she have to lose? If Kuvira decided to rat her and Asami out, people would just assume it was the ravings of a madwoman. She placed her hands to Kuvira's temple, taking care to send her the depth of information that Kuvira had let her take.

After she was done, she and Kuvira talked for what seemed like an hour, with the sound of Long Yumao and Koh squabbling serving as a surreal background noise. After they had talked about Korra's relationship with Asami for what must have been the fifth time - Korra found this odd, as Kuvira's little "gift" to Bataar Jr. made her think that purification or not, Kuvira had no romance in her soul - Kuvira stopped smiling, with a serious expression on her face.

Kuvira's eyes hardened back into their normal steely green. "I noticed a rather large gap in time in your account, Korra - after Zuko's story about his sister, and before you left the Swamp. I think I know what it was about, too - and unless we do something to stop _him_, I get the bad feeling even more spirits will join Long Yumao's side. You will need to act covertly, however - brute force was never effective against my third - no, first now - in command, General 'Jinshu Kuangmai'."

Kuvira pointed at a stunned Korra's heart, and said, "I have something to tell you - I will only share it with Lin and Mother Suyin when the time is right, after I have regained their trust. No one else is to know until it is _strictly_ necessary - this news, in of itself, would probably cause enough bad behavior in Republic City and the Earth kingdom to tip the balance of spirits more towards Long Yumao." Kuvira took a deep sigh of regret - as though she had associated with Long Yumao herself.

Kuvira, taking another deep breath, said "When I was 're-uniting' the Earth Kingdom, I came across a desperate-looking rich couple who looked as though they had tried to raise a particularly horrible being. They looked at a large wooden cage in fear as I approached, yelling, 'No! Don't get too close, or he will do something horrible! Why, why oh why did we ever take him in…' while sobbing loudly. I ignored them, curious to see what would require a purely wooden cage so large and strong, and what it could possibly do to me from inside."

"As I approached, I felt a vibration in the earth beneath my feet, but it was small - as though someone had poked a single, powerful finger against the earth. I held no fear in my heart - and this individual could tell. He told me, in a deep voice, 'I have heard of your exploits, Kuvira the Great Uniter - and you are the first person in my life to ever not fear me. Something tells me that this means we would be most… _compatible_.'"

Kuvira shook her head, and continued, "At the time, I was thoroughly intrigued - someone who knew of me yet did not fear me, who apparently thought himself my equal somehow. I told him as much, and he said, 'If you bring me those two cowards over here, I can show you why I dare to compare myself to your greatness, Kuvira.' A very small part of me railed against it - what I now know to be my conscience, the little voice that overtook Varrick and made him run away." Kuvira laughed painfully, as though this were going to be the last time she laughed for quite some time.

"When I dragged what I assumed to be his parents kicking and screaming closer, they pleaded with me, and I ignored them, thinking nothing would happen to them - certainly not at the hands of their own adopted son. However, when we got within fifty feet, they jerked violently from my grasp into the air, suspended by some unseen force. The figure inside the wooden cage said, 'See, Kuvira? THIS is my great gift. I call it 'blood-iron bending'.' He jerked the couple closer, saying, 'I have half a mind to just stop the iron in your blood right now, like I did to those animals on that fateful day so many, many years ago - but I think I have a better idea.' He turned to me, and said, 'Kuvira, I will lend my specialty and other strengths to your cause, so long as you make sure these two wretches never see the light of day again.' Though that same small voice objected, I accepted his conditions, imprisoning his adoptive parents in a special jail. I believe they both died shortly after - apparently from heartbreak."

Kuvira acted like she wanted to commit seppuku over what she had just told Korra, but Kuvira continued, saying "He rose quickly through the ranks, as not only was he a powerful bender, he displayed tactical and political acumen that rivaled my own. He also used fear and his horrible talent very effectively - there were a number of incompetent officers who stood in his way to greatness who had 'strange' asphyxiation deaths. I never let him rise above third in command - I did not think that Bataar Jr. would take kindly to being outranked by a mysterious stranger, and General 'Jinshu Kuangmai' seemed rabidly loyal to me. At times, I felt myself attracted more to him than Bataar Jr. - I used to think Bataar Jr. was a sappy, weak romantic, good only for technical prowess and company, while 'Jinshu Kuangmai' was a man closer to my old self."

Again, with this constant old self talk - Korra could only hope Kuvira wouldn't be crushed when she saw that the world would still demand justice to be served. Korra gently told Kuvira as much, and Kuvira looked down to the ground, saying with resignation, "Yes, I am aware that protocol must be followed, and to be honest, after all those horrible visions and almost losing my sanity, someone's hateful glare or sitting in a prison cell won't bother me." Kuvira looked up, with slight tears in her eyes, "I just hope that you can convince Lin, and most of all, Mother Suyin, to forgive me - if she rejects me forcefully, I might just snap like Azula did." With this last word, Kuvira began sobbing, and Korra reached out to hug her - half to comfort her, half to selectively gather some of Kuvira's feelings and words to "show" Lin and Su later. Apparently having noticed the strange interaction, Kuvira sniffed, and said, "Good idea to show Lin and Mother Suyin this - maybe that will make it easier to believe I have changed."

Korra broke the hug, thinking that Kuvira was done. She made to place her fists together and take them both out of the Spirit World, but Kuvira said, "Wait! There's one last thing I need to tell you. Until recently, this 'Jinshu Kuangmai' and his true identity were a secret from me, but a spy of mine managed to finally obtain a valuable set of documents. Apparently, the couple had hidden a set of instructions deep within the surrounding woods in wooden boxes. These instructions appeared to be from the boy's mother, as they talked at great length about how he was to be raised with extreme discipline, and that they would likely need to drug him if he ever got really angry or threw a fit - even at the age of four. They also contained instructions for that wooden cage - it was made with no nails, yet was to be strong enough 'to contain a platypus-bear'. In what must have been the final box, there was a piece of paper with the words 'I love you - I just wish you'd be nicer. Tonga - stop using that awful ability already! Love, Mom,' and a relatively small smudged hand print beneath it. This box had a familiar family crest carved on its outside - the Beifong family's flying boar."

Korra took a jagged, stilted breath - so Toph's son had joined Kuvira's army after all, and he was now in charge of it! This time, it was Korra who cried, hugging Kuvira tightly. Seemingly without effort, she felt the information she had promised to keep secret for Toph flow to Kuvira. Kuvira began to sob after the information flow stopped as well, saying, "Why didn't I turn good sooner?"

As Korra felt herself hug Kuvira so tightly, she felt a familiar feeling - the same that she had for Mako. After what seemed like an hour, they both collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Before she could nod off to sleep, she felt a surge of energy, and then a light tap on her shoulder.

Raava's human-y form was pointing at two large forms, seemingly about to break some odd chains that bound them. Korra suddenly remembered that she was in the Spirit World - and apparently, Koh and Long Yumao had put aside their differences, and were trying to break free! Raava said, "Unless you really hate having a face, I suggest you both leave - and now!" Korra heard a surprised gasp come from Kuvira's body, and the enemy turned friend vanished. Korra half felt like ripping those two awful beings in two with another blast, but Raava smacked her across the forehead. Once back inside her chest, the spirit said _Now isn't the time for heroics, kid - your body is about to be back in Republic City shortly. Why don't you take a nice nap..._

Korra felt herself back on Druk's back, next to a wide-eyed Asami. Before Korra could think, Asami kissed her on the lips, saying once she had withdrawn, "Nice to have you back, Korra. Why don't you tell me about what just happened?" Still knowing that Zuko was near, Korra did the information dump on Asami, who moaned in pleasure after it was over. Korra felt an odd sensation as well, and realized something with a start. They had felt as one body, one mind, one soul - this time, without any interruptions by an uncontrolled Avatar State. Korra wondered, as she began to drift off to sleep, slumped over Asami, whether it had been the information dump's doing or her feelings for Asami.

A small voice giggled _A little bit of both - though more the latter_ as she faded.

End part 3


	18. Chapter 18: The Expansion

Part 4: Contact

Chapter 18: The Expansion

When Korra awoke, she felt Asami by her side, who said "Good morning, sleepy head. Do you want some tea? I have some packets in my gear over there." Asami pointed at what Korra saw as dark blobs near what appeared to be … an Air Nomad artifact? Korra created a very small blue flame in her right hand, suddenly taking in where they were. Korra asked Asami, "Why are we in here? I think Tenzin just might die if he saw me bending flames in here." Someone opened the door, letting in blinding light. A voice she recognized as Tenzin's said, "You're both more valuable than artifacts - though you are right. I'd prefer no flames in here, much less Azula's blue. If that's your new color, I'll just have to get used to it." Tenzin paused, erasing a slightly fearful look off his face. He continued, "I suppose I will need to get some lights and electrical wiring installed, even though modern technology isn't exactly as spiritual as the rest of the room." Asami asked, with some confusion, "Wait - what do you mean? I thought we were here temporarily, and my mansion should still be intact, unless some Earth Empire stragglers torched it." Tenzin said, smiling slightly, "Your mansion is fine, Asami - it's just that even those who you think your most loyal servants may not keep their lips sealed. Here, on Air Temple Island, you've got a whole variety of people who are not only trustworthy, but they already know of your relationship with Korra." Asami let out a contented sigh, saying, "I always wanted a family after my mother died - one that didn't consist of me and my father, who still judged me for who I was."

The sounds of children laughing filtered in through the morning sunlight. Not wanting to have to explain to Meelo or Ikki that she and Asami were more than just friends, Korra got up and put her clothes back on, and Asami joined her shortly, clasping her hand tightly. She saw Ikki and Meelo running from their older sister, Jinora, who looked like she was trying to help Pema keep the two away from the artifact room. Sensing the futility in her chase, Jinora merely took a place next to her father, and told her siblings "Now, Ikki, don't ask any prying questions, and Meelo - ew, stop that!" Meelo had just bent some bugs from his hands into Jinora's hair, and he laughed maniacally. "Forget 'Be the leaf, Miss Korra' - be the bug! And why are you holding Miss Asami like that? And why is your face the color of this bug now?" Meelo held out a hand, showing a … slightly squished purple bug. Korra sighed deeply, suddenly straightening as her eyes glowed for a split second.

Meelo and Ikki let out shouts of mixed joy and surprise - apparently, Aang had decided that now would be a good time to apparate out of Korra! As the young Aang gave the two troublemakers a slightly dirty look that made them laugh, Korra couldn't help but be thankful for this unplanned projection. Aang said, "Wow - you're both so cute! I never got to see my grandkids up close, being the Avatar and all. Seeing you guys through Korra's eyes before I was… busy didn't cut it." Aang obviously did not want to tell Ikki or Meelo about his ordeal in the ice prison, or remind them how the world had once thought all past Avatars lost. Before he could turn to Jinora, Meelo and Ikki asked in unison, "Why are Miss Korra and Miss Asami holding hands so tightly, Grandpa Aang?" Aang laughed, then tried his best to look stern and scary, saying, "Your mother will explain when you're older. Now let me talk to your sister, Jinora - I want to get back to talking to Avatar Kyoshi. She's still mad at Korra." Everyone but Meelo and Ikki laughed, blissfully unaware of Kyoshi's curse-laden diatribe.

As Ikki ran off after a butterfly and Meelo went prowling a nearby bush for more bug ammunition to use on his eldest sister, Jinora asked, "What do you have you need to say to me, Aang? Is it that Opal is crazy, and I shouldn't take anyone's life?" Jinora had a very hopeful look in her eyes - apparently she still wasn't comfortable with what Opal and her father had told her. Aang sighed, saying, "Originally, Jinora, I had nothing to say - I just wanted those troublemakers gone, as was Korra's wish." Jinora sighed dejectedly, and Korra couldn't help but wonder - she had literally _just_ wished they would go away when Aang came out. Aang seemed to think of something, wildly waving his hands to gain Jinora's attention again. He said, once she was looking at him again, "The reason I didn't have anything to say to you is that I already know you're a good granddaughter - and judging by those tattoos, you're an Airbending Master now too." Jinora had a big smile on her face once more.

After sighing deeply, Aang continued, "On what you asked earlier - unless you can figure out how to energybend, I'm afraid your father and Opal are right. The only way I was able to spare Ozai's life was take a huge risk and try to take his bending away - and it almost backfired, too. I don't know if you father ever told you, but he almost overwhelmed my own energy. If that had happened, I would have died, or worse - become corrupted. Given what the 'Dark Avatar' Unalaq did to me and the other past lives, I don't want to think about that possibility - especially considering he only controlled one element, and I controlled all four." Given Tenzin's grumbling, it became apparent that he had not let Jinora know these crucial details. Jinora said, "Oh… I guess that does change things. Thank you, Grandfather Aang." Jinora shot her father an angry look, and went to where Ikki was, content that her mission of distraction given to her by Pema was complete. Pema herself was holding a screaming Meelo tight, brushing "his" bugs back into the bushes. Why did that poor woman not receive airbending after Harmonic Convergence, anyways? There were things she would never know, even as the Avatar.

Korra let out a nervous chuckle, and said, "Hey, Aang - about what you said about a 'Dark Avatar'. And the corruption… I have something that might be relevant to tell you. It happened when you were imprisoned in that ice block." Korra told Aang about the "Dark Korra" she had seen, and as she finished, a concerned look fell across his face. Aang said, waving his hands into the air, "That's just awful! And I thought my hallucinations before the Day of the Black Sun were bad." Korra said, "Except I don't think it was fully a hallucination - that little 'dog', a spirit, saw her as well. Given the story that Kuvira told me about her clash with her evil self, I get the feeling that 'Dark Korra' may be exactly that - my evil half. She might be small, and only able to harass and dog me when I am at my weakest, but she did almost cost me my life once." Seeing Aang's shocked expression, she explained how Dark Korra's face had appeared on Kuvira's outside Zaofu, causing her to lose her resolve and become weak against Kuvira. Tenzin added, "Korra's life really was in danger - Jinora told me later how Kuvira had sharpened some metal into small scythes, seemingly ready to tear into Korra's flesh. Only my daughter and Opal intervening saved her life." Aang's image said, "As long as you don't try to energybend a spirit or somehow absorb a direct blast of dark energy into a chi line, I think you will be fine. I'm going to go pester Kyoshi some more." Remembering a promise she had made, Korra yelled, "Toph wants me to call you Twinkletoes!" A slightly faded Aang laughed, saying "Better Twinkletoes than Grosstoes!" Korra laughed as Aang vanished, once again resting inside her - she'd have to remember that one.

Now that the distractions were gone, Asami turned to Tenzin, saying, "So it sounds like Korra and I will be staying here in your artifact room, then. Maybe we should make an extension, so Korra can bend as she likes and not risk torching your collection." Tenzin pointed at the ocean, saying, "There's just one slight problem - if you do that, we're going to start running of out room." Korra had an idea - inspired by something Avatar Kyoshi had once done, but a bit more extreme.

Korra said, "Why don't I just make some more land?" Given their confused looks, she explained how Kyoshi had separated her island from the mainland, and figure she could just create new land. Korra could lavabend now, after all, and her close bond with Raava coupled with the strength of her past lives being her own once more made her think she could one-up Avatar Kyoshi's feat. She told the two as much, seeing how Tenzin was still staring at the sea.

Tenzin stood in silence, seemingly shocked at the idea of trying to go one step beyond one of the most powerful Earthbending Avatars in history. Asami said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea! If you are successful, after things settle down, you could even expand Republic City further out into the sea." Korra slapped Asami on the back, saying, "Now there's an idea! I could even use this service to bribe the Fire Nation and Firelord Izumi - they always did need more land." Tenzin chuckled slightly disapprovingly, saying, "We shouldn't have to bribe our allies to help us." Getting an uncharacteristic gleam in his eye, he added, "Plus, what's to stop Firelord Izumi from backing out of whatever deal you made with her once the land is settled?" Both Asami and Korra let out a low whistle - even though he was an airbender, he had still learned something from his time as a Councilman.

Tiring of all the talking, Korra grabbed Asami and slid down the slope behind the artifact room, noticing that Oogi, Juicy and Druk were all stabled on the other side of the island. Korra felt a sudden pang of nerves - she hoped she wouldn't fail in front of a large audience. Asami asked, as they approached the bottom, "What do you need me for?" Korra answered, "You're going to be my architect - we're going to do more than just make some new land." Asami hugged Korra tighter, giving her the feeling that Raava was so jealous of.

_First row seat is better than nothing. When are you going to go to that darn mansion and drink alcohol, anyways? I wanna see!_

Korra laughed, explaining why once she reached the shore with Asami, saying, "Raava is a dirty little spirit, isn't she?" Asami laughed, then pinched Korra's butt, saying, "I'm getting impatient too - it's too bad the Spirit World is off limits right now." Korra could feel some very familiar and welcome sensations again, seemingly flowing through her chi lines from the nape of her neck, down her spine, to below her bellybutton. All of a sudden, she felt a whole new feeling… this one decidedly physical. Mako never made her feel like this.

She shook her head, side to side, finishing, "Come on - the sooner we get private quarters, the better. Asami - can you remember the topography on the sea floor in the bay? I don't want to do work I don't have to." Asami shrugged, saying, "I have some records - only rough estimates. But they're at my office." Korra stamped her foot down in frustration, sending sand flying. As she prepared to make some glass on the beach with her new wonderful blue flame to vent her frustration, she got another stroke of inspiration. Korra told Asami, "I'll be right back," running over to the solid rock cliff. She began to punch the cliff with great care in the Avatar State - hoping for help from one of her past Earthbending Avatar lives.

When she saw the slight figure that appeared in front of her, she burst out laughing. "Wait, what, really - an airbender? That's who I get? SERIOUSLY? I don't care if you knew Toph in your lifetime, Aang - that's just ridiculous! You're the OPPOSITE element! I know Kyoshi wouldn't exactly be lining up to help, but I'd prefer an actual Earthbending Avatar." At first, Aang looked hurt. He said, with an angry grimace, "Really, Korra - I know you can be blunt, but that was a bit much. Raava may like your warlike personality better, but you need a balance between the two. Keep in mind, Raava can be a little … odd at times. I think these new 'human-y' feelings carry her away at times." Aang pointed a finger at Korra, saying "I managed to hear her telling you while I was still imprisoned that you needed to be more in touch with the healing abilities - bending and emotional - that you possess. Right after you healed Mako's arm. Then, right after I was freed, I heard her telling you that she liked you eagerly anticipating the first person to try and harvest from the Great Banyan tree being turned to ash. You need to trust yourself, above all - don't let the vacillations of Raava influence you."

Korra's eyes began watering, and she burst into hysterics. Aang's image softened in its formerly stern expression, and he said, "Don't feel bad, Korra - I almost hurt Katara while in the Avatar State more than once, first when that stupid general tried to get me to enter the Avatar State on 'command', then when I was out of control in rage after losing Appa. What Raava said after your 'test' of the blue flame… Raava is right, in a blanket sense - you should be glad you haven't hurt anyone you love yet. Just remember, sometimes words cut deeper than steel." Curious as to how he had managed to get so many "blips" of information while entombed in ice, Korra asked, "So that's two different times you got information from the outside world while completely imprisoned. How?" Aang laughed, saying, "I was the Avatar before you, so I could 'hear' a little better- but not much. I did have 100 years' experience of being entombed in ice before that, after all. I suppose I shouldn't be mad at you for those comments - you did save me and everyone else, after all." Aang pointed slightly to the right of Korra, saying, "It appears someone wants to say hi before I begin training you in what you desire - earthsense."

Korra wheeled around, and looked in horror - apparently Asami had heard everything. Asami said, in an even voice, "Aang is right - you need to be true to yourself, first and foremost. Let Raava figure out the right balance herself - she's always had a human Avatar holding her hand in the emotional department, apparently. She must be able to handle the things she felt as a spirit just fine - it's these new 'human-y' emotions that give her problems." Korra saw Aang's image replaced by a familiar white-haired girl, who said, "At first, I was going to yell at you, Asami - because what you said made me mad. But I guess you're right. Anyways - back to what you were doing." When Aang reappeared, he was grinning widely, and an unseen hand smacked him across the face. Yelling over top of the sound of a giggling girl, Aang said, "Why don't you try using your feet instead of your hands?" Korra heard a slight scuffling sound as Aang threw away an unseen being. He yelled, "Why don't you go bother Wan, Raava - I still belong to Katara, and I'm not really 12, so I'm not close to your 'human-y' form's age! Now, shoo!" Asami snickered and let out a long sigh, saying, "If this is what you've taught Raava about romantic relations, I can't wait to actually do something interesting with you, Korra." Her cheeks blushing, Korra imagined Raava's face on the ground - she wanted to shake the little rascal up, but not hurt her. To her surprise, this must have been the right way to strike the ground - she could feel shockwaves traveling from her foot up the cliff face, as well as towards the sea.

Korra grinned widely - almost as far as Aang could, but not quite. Given the expression she saw on Aang's face when she looked up, he felt the waves somehow as well. When she turned to face Asami, Asami gave a small yelp, saying, "I hope you don't teach that face to our kid. Sorta creeps me out." The smile vanished, as did Aang - Korra was tired of waiting. Her eyes now aglow, she struck her foot against the ground in the same fashion once more. She felt a footprint created in the earth and felt small cracks spread from her feet while she processed the vast amount of information that flowed into her being.

She detected a minor deposit of metal under the sea near her, as well as a large, strange pocket of liquid trapped beneath the sea in the far distance in some fragile rock. Making a note of its location - Asami might know what it was - she focused on getting a better picture of the ocean floor, but only lightly striking her foot against the rock beneath her this time. She saw a much clearer picture - and knew where she would begin.

Still in the Avatar State, she created a circular part in the sea water with one hand, and began manipulating the sea floor with the other. Suddenly realizing she did not have enough earth for what she wanted, she focused all her energy far beneath the exposed sea floor. She felt an immense heat, and began to manipulate it towards the surface, opening her eyes fully. She watched keenly for what she was manipulating to finally break the surface - magma. As it broke through to the surface, she heard a surprised gasp from beside her, but maintained her focus.

Korra had a momentary vision of a figure she somehow knew to be Firelord Sozin performing some odd hand movements, cooling a vast amount of magma with firebending. Keeping this vision from what must have been the end of Roku's life in mind, once a large amount of magma had been released - enough to increase the size of Air Temple Island by a third, or more - she began to channel heat away using the odd technique from the large, glowing mass until she felt comfortable with its temperature. Korra wanted to make sure there was no further unplanned volcanic activity in this spot, ensuring that this would be so by sending the plume of magma deep beneath the new island - back to wherever she had dragged it from. Pushing both hands forcefully towards the cooling mass and the sea, she created a large, slightly sloped hill between the shimmering walls of water. She folded her hands multiple times towards herself, letting the water crash into the new, solid rock while a somewhat natural looking pathway came towards her current position.

She spun around, striking her foot against the ground once more - she wanted to be as delicate as possible, with the artifact room nearby. Locating a suitable spot, she quickly and delicately created a sloped path from Upper Air Temple Island down towards the bottom of the cliff face, linking it to the new path in the sea. Turning around towards the new landmass, she was still not satisfied, so she raised the pathway between the main island and her new addition, creating sea walls around the path and addition's boundaries. Korra created a large courtyard on the side of the island closest to the artifact room by shearing off a large amount of rock, depositing it on the far end of the island. She fused the two pieces of earth with lavabending, effectively creating a tall, inaccessible plateau. Her final major act was to manipulate the minor mass of what must have been iron from beneath the water, letting it crash next to the far end of the island.

Korra took a very deep breath and created some small pier-like spits of rock near the back of the new plateau, at the same time exiting the Avatar State. Breathing heavily, she said, "If the Fire Nation wants any new land, they're going to have to pay a fortune. That really took it out of me, Avatar State or not." She looked at Asami, who was staring at the island with wide eyes. She said, pointing to the plateau, "Is that what I think it is…? Is that where you want my helping in bending us a house?"

Korra shook her soaked body, splattering Asami with sweat - she actually seemed to like it. Absently licking her lips and ingesting some of Korra's sweat, Asami said, "Where'd you get that huge lump of ore from? Are there any interesting deposits under the ocean here?" Korra said, whipping off her shirt out of combined heat and exhaustion, "Yes - I also detected a distant, large pocket of a strange liquid inside fragile rock. You wouldn't happen to know what that is, do you?" Asami's eyes widened, staring at Korra - and not just at her glistening body. She said, touching Korra in the abdomen, "Korra - that's oil! You just discovered a major deposit of oil! I'll have to contact Varrick, and see if we can devise a way to get at the oil beneath the sea." Asami paused, looking at Korra's sweaty arms, saying, "Though I see some oil I like right here."

Finally tired of waiting, Korra hugged Asami and kissed her on the neck. She was about to give in completely, but a voice behind them said, "Ahem. Just because you're not in the artifact room, doesn't make any funny business a good idea, Korra - if you want to do something, you should finish that island and your house first." Ignoring the intruder for a moment, Korra bent an earth wall between her and this unwelcome visitor. Re-focusing on Asami, she didn't hear the man walk around to the side of her barrier until it was too late. A sudden blast of wind knocked her off her feet, making her land next to Asami.

Staring blearily up at the morning sun, she saw a familiar figure coming into her field of view - it was Tenzin! Korra gasped for air, still not quite over the exhaustion from creating an island. She heard the muffled sound of running, and a cool wave of water splashed over her and Asami. Korra said weakly, "Thanks - that was just what I needed. Wait… Tenzin? Katara?" Before Tenzin could answer, what must have been Katara said, "Hello, sweetie. My son and I noticed a lot of noise from this direction and thought we should investigate. I never expected to see this wonderful addition to Air Temple Island, though." Tenzin added, "I noticed how delicately the path from the upper level to this new addition was made, Korra - thank you for remembering to not wreck my artifact room."

Korra managed to get up and pull Asami with her, saying, "I'm still not done! I need to make a house, and bend some… privacy measures for the house out of the ore I drug up." Katara patted Korra's shoulders, saying, "It looks like you could use some help. Tenzin, why don't you project to Bolin, Su and Lin, and tell them to come to the artifact room. And make sure to tell them this isn't an emergency!" Before Korra or Asami could object, Tenzin sat down, took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. Korra did feel very tired - she bent herself and Asami a single chair to sit in. Katara, seeing what they were doing, bent a large ball of water from the sea, did some strange hand movements that Korra assumed were to remove the salt, and created two separate, smaller balls of water. Katara said, "Why don't you try and bend two clean mugs from this rock? If I give you ice glasses, they'll just melt." Korra did so, making sure to create a clean inside surface with some minor lavabending that she cooled rapidly.

After, Korra and Asami held out their earth cups. Katara bent the water inside, and created a large block of ice with the leftovers. When Korra had emptied her glass, she made to refill it, but Katara held out her hand, saying, "Uh-uh, Korra! It may be 8:00 AM in the morning, but I don't want you getting heatstroke. I'm sure Bolin, Lin and Su will be too busy admiring your handiwork to be ready to help you finish it right away." As Korra fixed her gaze on a large, tasty-looking creature in the distance, Katara tapped her son on the shoulder, whispering, "Tell them to bring some food - it looks like Korra and Asami haven't eaten since they got up, given how they are staring at that shark whale." Korra sat up, and said, "Some sushi does sound good. Ooooh, my head…" Korra slumped back into the chair from the new pain in her forehead, stirring Asami, who stood up, addressing some unseen new arrivals. Despite all the fighting Korra had done lately, she realized that she was pretty out of shape - if she had any hope of winning this Spirit Civil War, she'd need to become physically robust again, like she was before that crazy idiot Zaheer had poisoned her. She remembered how, in almost all her fights lately, she had been beaten or on equal ground with people she should have handily defeated.

_That's not the main reason - for instance, why didn't you use the Avatar State inside the horrible Colossus' cockpit? I'm criminally underused!_

Korra groaned loudly, saying, "Not now, Raava … ugh" out loud. She finally fell asleep.

She saw a little girl - Raava - in front of her, saying, "Remember, you need to take care of your physical body. Until you get more fit, no more trying to make a whole island by yourself without what your body needs- if you try to push too far, I'll just shut the Avatar State off." Korra yelled, "But how am I going to get better unless I exert myself? I'm sick and tired of being weak - until relatively recently, I couldn't even walk or fight properly, and now look where I am!"

Raava wagged a finger at Korra, saying, "I didn't say you couldn't make islands, Korra - you just need to remember to do, you know, basic things… like EAT and DRINK!" Raava flared to her full size before the last words, and the vision ended. Or was it a dream?

Given how Korra saw the world through rapidly blinking eyelids, it must have been both. She saw Bolin standing over her, holding a small cut of cooked meat, saying, "She's awake! Thirty minute nap… wish I could do that." Korra opened her mouth, savoring the flavor of the bite Bolin gave her. Korra stood up, seeing that it wasn't just Bolin, Lin and Su - everyone was here, even her parents!

After eating some more and drinking plenty of water, she began telling everyone how she made the new addition to Air Temple Island. When she finished, she noticed multiple stunned expressions - noticing that Zuko was one of them. Before anyone else could speak, Lin yelled, "We've got an addition to finish, people - stop staring at Korra! Let's go!" She turned down the trail, and ran to the large clearing, Asami running after her. Everyone else - including Korra - followed suit. While no longer physically tired, Korra chose to defer to Asami on completion of the island, following her instructions. Korra worked with Bolin to finish the large plaza with a mix of earthbending and lavabending, working alongside him to give it a marble-like surface that Asami suggested and directed the appearance of. She noticed the final pattern of its surface resembled the tiles of the rest of Air Temple Island. Korra added the four elemental symbols to the center of each tile with a burst of the Avatar State and some earthbending - without any nagging from Raava.

Korra spotted Su out of the corner of her eye with a proud look. Apparently, Su had managed to hook the shark whale with metalbending while Korra and Bolin had worked on the plaza, as Korra saw the massive beast dead, floating near the sea-wall. Korra said, "Nice work with the shark whale, Su! I can't wait to eat it!" Shortly after, she heard Katara yell, "Aren't you gonna thank me too? I bent the water to get at it in the first place!" Embarrassed at her assumption, Korra yelled "Thanks!" as Bolin bent a small shore to drag the beast onto the new "marble". Su and Lin used metalbending to butcher the beast at the same time Jinora came back with some more vegetarian fare. Asami motioned to Korra while the impromptu celebration was being prepared, and Korra approached her at the base of the tall plateau.

Much to Korra's surprise, Asami said, "Okay - what now? I know you had something in mind with that metal ore, but what?" Korra said one word: "Privacy". In a stream of consciousness, Korra explained her idea to Asami - make it so that only someone who can bend multiple elements, or know a special "code" can enter without assistance. Asami's eyes widened as she explained, saying, "Sounds even better than my mansion, Korra. But how are you going to implement it? There's lots of metalbenders and earthbenders around here - someone could just break in through the wall." Korra frowned, saying, "I'm not trying to make a fortress - I just want somewhere private for us is all. I don't like that artifact room - it's barely private, and those dusty old scrolls make me sneeze."

Asami laughed, coming up closer to Korra, running a finger on her still bare collarbone. "If that's what you want, Korra - a 'private retreat' - you might want to add sound dampening into your design." Asami gave her a coy grin. Korra began to reach out to grab her butt, but stopped at the last minute, saying, "No, Korra, not right now! Just finish this house already." Asami looked vaguely disappointed. Given Asami's experience with security, Korra let her make most of the design decisions and all the locking mechanisms. After Korra had finished making a legion of bizarre metal objects, she implemented her own ideas. She bent some fresh water into a container that she superheated and compressed into stainless steel. Seeing Asami given her an odd look, Korra explained, "This is going to be the main door's lock. It can only be opened by simultaneously waterbending and metalbending - this main key mechanism here floats in the water and needs to be metalbent into position to turn the lock into a somewhat open position. While that is maintained, the bender has to freeze the water, expanding it into these crevasses with skill. Then, the user bends the ice sphere to generate enough force to open the lock." Korra looked at the key mechanism and said, "Though I guess that will need to be stainless steel too," as she performed the appropriate bending on it.

After arranging the parts in the proper orientation, Korra stomped the ground of the plateau, wanting to form a picture in her mind's eye of the design that Asami had described, taking into account the main watermetalbending lock. Korra took a deep breath, and began to create the house using the Avatar State. First, she created a foundation, springing the inner walls up from the slab of earth. She then bent two concentric earthen shells - one that was the outer wall and provided a gap of air for noise muffling, and a second that perfectly fit the inner walls, adjusting all the walls as she went using earthsense and bending. She then bent in various fixtures, such as a bed base and headboard in the "recreational room", some earthen cabinets and an island for a kitchen - no need for gas when she could just firebend food to heat it, she thought - and a table for eating at, and she bent some strange metal into the walls where Asami had instructed her to - copper, she called it. Korra then created light fixture holders near these metal veins. Feeling creative, she tried and successful manipulated some earth into crystal form using heat and the latent air moisture, creating a chandelier to hang outside the kitchen near the bedroom, affixing it to the ceiling with lavabending. She began creating a bathroom near the bedroom, but suddenly remembered that Asami wouldn't be able to use what she had in mind without her assistance - she was no waterbender. It'd have to wait until later, and they would need a link to the main Air Temple Island system. Korra bent out doorways to the outside - the main door using a watermetalbending lock and the second door using a complicated number-based lock - and suspended the doors in mid-air. She then lavabended to fuse all the pieces together and give all the earthen surfaces the same pseudo-marble look she had used on the plaza. Once the heat died down, she fixed the copper veins - she had forgotten to leave them until after the "marbleization" - and used her metalbending to insert locks and hinges into all the now-snugly placed doors. She then decorated the outside of the house using metal and lavabending in a four-elements theme, putting large Future Industries logos on two prominent parts of the house.

Korra took a deep breath - both to end the Avatar State smoothly and for energy. She opened her eyes, telling Asami loudly, "I'm ready to eat! Come on, we can stare at this house later - _and_ use it for other purposes." Giving Asami a wink as she ran off, Korra smelled an irresistible smell in the air - roasted shark whale meat!


	19. Chapter 19: A Private Affair

Chapter 19 : A Private Affair

When Korra and Asami finally got back to the new plaza, both stared in amazement. There were more people here than when Korra had awakened from her short nap! One of Varrick's surviving huge boats was moored near a dock she didn't remember making, and Korra even spotted two strange, wooden cages containing rather defeated looking figures.

Tenzin, Zuko and Katara were standing in the center, laughing and talking to each other, only pausing to eat shark whale. Even Tenzin ate the meat, seemingly out of politeness to his mother rather than actually liking it. Mako, Bolin and Opal were close by, with Mako looking rather glum as Bolin kissed Opal, Bolin making to grab her - which only netted him a slap on the face and an angry girlfriend. He yelled loudly, "Oh, come on, Korra's already grabbed Asami's butt, and only they know what else, and you won't even let me squeeze your arm?" He began to say something else, but Opal cut him off with a blow of wind to the face, followed by a strong kiss on the lips. Opal asked him, "You happy now?" to which he could only reply "…. Yeaaah" before falling over onto his flushed face. Lin and Su, who were close by, started laughing wildly, and when their faces were red from laughter they resumed sipping what must have been weak sake. Or at least that's what Korra assumed their faces were red from, anyways.

Pema was leading Rohan, Ikki and Meelo on a tour of Varrick's huge boat, and given some angry shouts from a running Varrick, he either wanted them to pay admission or leave his possessions alone. A shrieking Meelo shot a few blasts of wind at a stuffed platypus bear standing on the deck, apparently trying to control it like a huge puppet. He failed miserably. A large piece of stuffing flew out, hitting Varrick in the face. Varrick grabbed Meelo and yelled "Why you little dirty rug rat!" Meelo smiled broadly, managing to get a hand free to point at an angry duo standing behind Varrick: Pema and Zhu Li. Pema snatched Meelo from a stunned Varrick as Zhu Li hit him over the head with a ledger and yelled, "No Thing for you tonight, mister!"

Jinora stood behind a large table, deftly sending plates and glasses flying back and forth to the different groups of people, some with food on or drink in them. She even managed to land two plates with food into the two odd cages, followed by two glasses of sake, receiving applause for her feat. After finishing clapping, Korra traced the path the plates and glasses had taken back to the table, and noticed three familiar figures behind the impromptu serving bar - one of whom was very large, and chewing on the remnants of the shark whale in content.

Korra dragged Asami behind her as she ran towards her parents, yelling, "Mom! Dad! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Asami!" As Naga leapt onto her master and Tonraq wrapped Asami in a polarbear-dog hug of his own, Korra barely heard a squabbling Zhu Li and Varrick yell "Asami's your WHAT now?!" in the distance. Blowing off the inevitable twin information dump until later, Korra talked and laughed with her mother and father for a good thirty minutes, Asami clearly enjoying having something close to a mother and father in-law. Tonraq even told Asami, "Korra was right - you do have a beautiful face," making Asami blush slightly.

They were only interrupted when Varrick, having apparently pried the ledger from Zhu Li's grasp, smacked Korra in the back of the head, saying, "Everyone talking about all this ostrich horse leavings that I have no idea what it means, and I hate not knowing what's going on. So I'll keep hitting you on the head with this now-unreadable ledger until you tell me!" Varrick proceeded to weakly bonk Korra on the head at least 20 times before she stopped laughing, and took him seriously. Korra told him, "Get Zhu Li over here and promise your undying secrecy and I'll tell you - though not with words." A confused Varrick ran off to get Zhu Li, and Korra told Asami, "Seeing Varrick and Zhu Li are basically your business partners and co-inventors, they'd have to know what was going on eventually. I wouldn't worry about him secretly selling our relationship information to the press - when he gets over here, just make sure to have your electroglove on, and mention it would be an unwise business move to anger his major business partner."

The ploy had the desired effect, though Senna was not pleased with Korra's dirty little tactic, or that Asami went along with it. Zhu Li found it hilarious, however, much to an already small Varrick's chagrin. Once Zhu Li had finished laughing, Korra told them both, "Prepare for the update of your lives!" and placed her hands on their foreheads. At about the point she was transmitting information about her training with Bolin, Korra felt a bit of information actually enter her brain - something about color movers? When Korra had finished - realizing she had accidentally imparted information about Kuvira's trials too late - she placed one hand at her side and one on Asami's shoulder. Before she could say anything, or ask about the color movers, Varrick yelled "Wow, Korra - that was great! Any chance you can teach me how to do that with a machine or something? That's so much more efficient than talking!" Caught off guard, Korra laughed and said, "Nope, I'll tell you again what I told Jinora - this appears to be Avatar only." Zhu Li said, "That stuff you showed us about Kuvira - it was heartbreaking. She sounds like a changed woman, Korra - all thanks to you. You saved her not once, but twice." Korra fidgeted nervously, prompting Zhu Li to ask, "Surely, you have told people that Varrick and I's crazy former boss is now just formerly crazy - right?" Korra whispered to Zhu Li, "No - I guess now would be as good a time as any, though. By the way, who's in those wooden cages?"

Remembering what Kuvira had said about Tonga's wooden prison, their identities hit her like a ton of bricks. Korra said, looking at everyone around her except Asami in disbelief, "Surely you didn't bring two war criminals to this gathering - what were you thinking?" To Korra's surprise, it was Senna who said, "Last night, I happened to walk by Kuvira's wooden prison, and she yelled out to me to come closer, starting to tell me about what had just happened before you fell asleep on Druk's back. I thought that if she really was telling the truth, it'd be cruel to keep her and Bataar Jr. away from this celebration - I had a very hard time convincing Su and Lin with just Kuvira's word. They're still in those wooden cages, obviously." Tonraq put a large hand on his wife's back and said, "Why don't you try and use that new ability of yours to update everyone on what happened with Kuvira yesterday? I'd like to see what this 'information dump' feels like, especially since you told us the events of the past 48 hours old fashioned style. Varrick is right - while I thoroughly enjoyed our talk last night, this does sound like it would be a lot more efficient than talking." Before Korra could place her hand on the ground to impart Kuvira's trials to everyone - including Bataar Jr., hopefully - her father added, "Though something tells me this wouldn't be a good thing to use in diplomacy - politicians and rulers always love a good long speech or debate, though not if the speech is someone else's."

Laughing at a sudden image of trying to "update" President Raiko or Firelord Izumi with what Korra had just named "infobending" in her own mind, Korra entered into the Avatar State and placed her hand on the ground, using her new earthsense to "see" through now closed eyes. She used the channels in the marble-like stone beneath her feet to connect with everyone around her, and began infobending Kuvira's trials in great detail, making sure to keep the information she divulged about Jinshu Kuangmai to the necessary minimum. After she felt the light of Raava fade from her eyes, she withdrew her hand from the ground, looking around to see people's reactions.

Korra saw a surreal scene - everyone except herself, Asami, Varrick and Zhu Li were wobbling slightly with stunned looks on their faces. Apparently, receiving all of Kuvira's experiences and emotions from last night was quite stressful. People began shaking their heads back and forth to regain their composure, some like Zuko and Katara running towards the wooden cage on the left as they did so, most just rubbing their foreheads and groaning lightly, and others bursting into hysterics. Bolin and Su were both in this last group - though for different reasons. Bolin yelled, "AUGH! What did I tell you about doing that… thing, Korra! Now I'm going to have a headache all day!" before falling over - though this time, onto his back. Su sobbed loudly, "Wait… she called me MOTHER Suyin? She never even called me that when she was a child! And shattering that horrible thing, only to almost lose her face to Koh… I'm coming, Daughter Kuvira!" Su bent some metal off her person into the shape of a large saw, running off to the cage that Zuko and Katara were in front of, talking excitedly with its occupant. Lin could only manage a temporary look of cynicism at her sister before running after her, yelling, "Wait - don't just cut her free yet! What are you thinking? We need to replace the platinum handcuffs first!" Korra saw everyone else follow suit, finding her own legs moving of their own accord.

After both Kuvira and Bataar Jr. were outside of the wooden cages and bound in handcuffs - though Korra noticed that Lin had let both prisoners keep their hands in front of their bodies - Su hugged them both, saying, "I never thought that you'd call me something like Mother Suyin, Kuvira - or should I say, Daughter Kuvira." Kuvira began crying happily as Bataar Jr. let out a horrible yell, saying, "Get away from me! I want nothing to do with you - and I have no idea why everyone is acting so friendly with you now! You kept yammering at me last night, but I just plugged my ears - we're done!" Kuvira stood silent at first, but then said, "Look, I know I fired that awful weapon at you, Bataar Jr. - but I was most definitely following my evil side up until last night, like I tried to tell you." Bataar Jr. spat in Kuvira's face, cursing and then yelling, "I don't care if you became the new Avatar and vanquished Vaatu permanently tomorrow, or magically restored the Earth Kingdom, Zaofu AND Republic City to what they used to be before you ravaged them! Now, just leave me alone!" Lin forcibly restrained him from attempting to kick or knee Kuvira in the groin as he cursed madly.

Su ran away from Kuvira and Bataar Jr. towards Korra, saying, "Why don't you do that … thing on my son, and see if he changes his mind? Apparently, the wooden cage must have blocked the information from flowing." She turned around, with a stern expression on her face, saying, "Right, Junior?" Korra walked over to Bataar Jr. with Asami and Su as Su's son said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Su, but I don't care what Korra has to say!" He broke free from Lin's grasp, only to be entombed in ice. An angry Katara yelled, "You stupid fool - surely, you've heard the stories of how then Prince Zuko defected to Team Avatar after having a change of heart?" Bataar Jr. said curtly, "Yes, I have - but then again, Zuko never tried to turn me into ash with a spirit weapon!" An angry Zuko started explaining to Bataar Jr. just how off his excuse was as everyone else just stared at the angry former Firelord. Korra felt her eyes glow momentarily, and Aang's figure appeared in front of her body, turning to face and join Zuko in his little ten-minute lecture. Korra noticed that as the two former enemies turned allies lashed into Bataar Jr., even Lin's eyes softened.

After Aang's image vanished, Zuko stared intently at Kuvira's obviously now ex-boyfriend in anger. Bataar Jr. just crossed his arms as far as his handcuffs and ice prison would allow him and said, "I don't care if Zuko's switch ended up saving the world - Kuvira still tried to kill me in cold blood, and it's not as if she's going to get a chance to help save the world. After the Battle of Republic City, I can hardly imagine anything being more dire or worse." Everyone - even including Pema, Rohan, Ikki, and Meelo - began laughing hysterically. Korra felt her eyes glow again, and a familiar small, white-haired girl very briefly appeared in front of Bataar Jr. He began to laugh wildly, causing Raava to grow to full size before anyone but Korra had seen the previous, smaller form. Raava yelled, "NOW do you recognize me, you stubborn moron? Here, allow me and Korra to demonstrate _exactly_ what happened to Kuvira last night, that you couldn't be bothered to listen to. As well as exactly why Kuvira is needed and not just a prisoner of war, like you are." Raava extended a large tentacle rapidly to Bataar Jr.'s forehead, and Korra followed suit on his back.

Korra could feel Raava putting extra care into this infobending, making sure that Bataar Jr. saw that there would be no peace for quite some time and that he felt everything that both Kuvira and Korra had. Korra noted with pleasure that Raava also kept Jinshu Kuangmai's identity a secret. After Raava removed her tentacle and returned to Korra's body, a voice intoned proudly _I know what a secret is - and I plan on helping you keep it_.

For about five minutes, Bataar Jr. stood in mute silence until finally saying, "You're all crazy! I fail to see how Kuvira will be of any help from a jail cell!" Turning his head enough to barely see Kuvira, he yelled, "I still don't care about your 'trials' Kuvira, shattered evil self or not! We're completely through!" He took a deep breath, adding with a hoarse scream, "For crying out loud, you tried to kill me, you crazy b - " Su's hand slapped him across the mouth before he could finish the last word and stayed put until Lin bent a strip of metal towards Bataar Jr.'s face. He bit Su's hand and managed to say, "Lin - surely you don't buy Kuvira's bulls - " before his voice was muffled by the large strip of metal. Lin held him in the air by his new gag and forced him back into the wooden cage, bending some more metal to form a lock.

Kuvira had been crying bitterly for quite some time now. Mako approached her, saying, "I trust you - if 'Mother Suyin', Raava and Korra trust you, I see no reason why not." He put both arms around her chest, making sure to avoid the handcuffs, and Kuvira managed to say, "Thank you - that means a lot to me, especially after what I did to your home city and your arm" before her tears could return. She looked down at Mako's left arm and said, "Wow - I knew Korra 'told' me she had healed your arm, but I didn't expect this. Here, I want to feel it - I figure I'll need to start learning more about healing of any kind if I am to be of any use in the Earth Kingdom's rehabilitation." Kuvira grabbed Mako's palm with her handcuffed hands, feeling the flesh intently. When Kuvira didn't let go and clasped her hands tighter in an unanticipated move, both Mako and Kuvira blushed deeply. Bolin let out a whoop, starting to say an... earthy celebratory exclamation before a blast of air from Opal and then another metal gag from Lin stopped him short. Bolin removed the gag from his face, seemingly having gotten the message, and then ran up to Mako and Kuvira to hug them both. Mako let out a startled "Ow! Bolin, you're pressing me up against her handcuffs - don't hug so hard!"

Meelo tugged on Pema's clothing, asking, "Mom, can you teach us these words that keep getting interrupted? They sound cool!" Pema picked him up, letting a boisterous Rohan free, and said, "Maybe when you're older, Meelo - though I don't see what use an airbender would have for such words." Meelo pouted, saying, "I'm not just an airbender, Mom - I'm also a stylebender! You remember that picture I painted hung in my room, right? That's how I wanna roll." Pema rolled her eyes, saying, "Yes, I do remember that portrait. While it is a fine piece of art, it seems more suited to a firebender's portrait - Firelord Ozai or Princess Azula, perhaps," finishing with a mischievous smile. Meelo's cheeks turned red, and Pema and Tenzin laughed deeply. Jinora began snickering in the background, along with Katara and Zuko.

This more lighthearted exchange and the silence of a gagged Bataar Jr. removed the pall in the air that the altercation between Bataar Jr. and Kuvira had produced. Thinking to herself that everyone who mattered was now present and somewhat happy, Korra felt a sudden surge of energy, spotting a familiar figure in front of her. Korra groaned deeply and said, "Raava, cut that out! I hate it when you leave my body without asking." Korra crossed her arms and let out an angry "Humph!" as Raava laughed hysterically, along with everyone who had been present at the Restoration.

Zhu Li, Varrick, Senna and Tonraq looked wide-eyed at Raava's "human-y" form - they had heard of it before, sure, but never actually seen it. Raava made a funny face, sticking out her tongue, making all four jump. She ran off towards Tenzin and Jinora giggling, and as Korra followed to maintain a close distance to Raava, she heard her father say, "She reminds me an awful lot of Korra at about four - now I see where she got it from." This just made Raava laugh loudly, only stopping once she and Korra were near Tenzin and his eldest daughter, now standing near the hugging trio from earlier.

Jinora had a mischievous look on her face. Once Korra and Raava arrived, she looked at her father and said, "So I guess it is true." Tenzin, taking the bait, asked, "What is true, Jinora?" Without missing a beat, Jinora replied, "They really will let anyone into the spirit world these days," closing her eyes and grinning widely much as her grandfather might have done. Apparently, Kuvira, Bolin and Mako overheard this, and all three began laughing loudly, with Korra and Raava joining in their mirth shortly after. Raava slapped Jinora on the back, saying loudly with a fake groan, "You beat me to it!" Tenzin had a furious look on his face, saying, "That smile! Urgh… You're just like my father, Jinora. If I weren't so thoroughly an Air Nomad, I'd spank you for that!" Korra heard Kuvira, Bolin and Mako laughing harder, and what she sensed as five individual's footsteps approaching them. As Jinora and Raava giggled, she identified the two other individuals - Asami and Opal. Shortly before the rest of the core of Team Avatar arrived - Korra realized with an odd start she had just lumped in Kuvira with the rest of them - Tenzin looked at Raava with a serious, slightly desperate expression. He asked, "You don't really mean to tell me her joke was the truth, do you?" Raava laughed with an edge of irritation, saying, "Just so you know, Tenzin, what she said isn't true, in case you took my comment seriously. Do remember, before Kuvira meditated into the spirit world, she had just shattered her evil half in a fight for her sanity and soul."

Once the new arrivals were comfortable, Jinora said, with a serious look, "This private party can't and shouldn't just be about laughing and having fun, so it's time for me to share an idea I had. I remember in the - what is your name for it, Korra? Information dump?" Korra answered, "I want to call it infobending - information dump just sounds unelegant and slightly dirty." Bolin laughed as Jinora continued, "Yes, infobending. Anyways - I remembered the comment that Long Yumao made about trying to challenge Vaatu for this never-before heard 'Grand Dark Spirit' title if he could get his beak on Vaatu. Thinking about how Long Yumao loves to prattle on about how many 'sensible' spirits were offended or enraged by Raava's generous gift to Asami and Korra, I thought that we could use this new information about Long Yumao's plans against him. I figure that if some of his supporters or neutral spirits knew he intended to usurp Vaatu and disturb the balance that has existed between Raava and Vaatu, two _perfectly_ opposed spirits, we will get some spirits to come to Raava's side. Long Yumao holds chaos and utter darkness in disdain, making him a flawed foil to Raava." Jinora stopped, clearly proud of her idea.

Before Korra could compliment her idea, Raava said drolly, "While that is a good idea and will likely win us converts, Jinora, I am afraid due to my own changing nature that Long Yumao is now a better foil for me than Vaatu." The teapot around Raava's neck seemingly "nodded" in agreement. "Before my close interactions with Korra - especially of late - Vaatu and I were perfect foils of one another. He mainly represented darkness and chaos - spirit and human alike, while I mainly represented light and order. However, as my interactions with Korra have changed me, I have begun to value something you humans call 'freedom', 'humanity', and 'equal opportunity'. Vaatu, while he dislikes humans, doesn't really care if it is human darkness and chaos or spirit darkness and chaos. I have the feeling that had the Fire Nation won the 100 Year's War, he wouldn't have even bothered trying to get the new Avatar to free him for Harmonic Convergence - his job of bringing about darkness and chaos - even if it did manifest itself in the form of an oppressive government instead of absolute disorder -would have already been done for him by human tyrants." Korra noticed with a sickening feeling that the teapot was now vigorously "nodding". Raava stopped, opening on a clasp on the teapot and yelling at Vaatu, "You can stop doing that any time now!" and shut the clasp again before continuing, "Long Yumao the Opportunist, on the other hand, does not stand for absolute darkness or chaos, but instead stands for 'oppression', spirit's rule of humans, and the superiority of spirits over humans. As I find the qualities of light in more and more humans, and reflect on the great improvements of order in the world worked for so hard by humans, I feel myself transferring my value of light and order into a larger blanket - the 'humanity' I mentioned." The teapot began vigorously vibrating, knocking a clasp slightly ajar and a small curse escaped from Vaatu, who then yelled "That fool must not get my title!" A laughing Raava shut the clasp once again, smacking the teapot's side for good measure. Raava finished, "My experience with Kuvira has only accelerated this process - I honestly thought she would lose to her evil half and her mind would shatter like Princess Azula's did, and seeing her triumph has only increased my faith in humanity."

While Jinora did look slightly disappointed, she still seemed glad that her idea would be of some effectiveness. Kuvira looked positively ecstatic, picking up Raava and grinning wildly. Raava enjoyed it at first, but tired after about thirty seconds, saying, "Please put me back down, Kuvira. My… stomach? … doesn't feel very good." Once back on the ground, Raava stumbled around until her eyes widened in anticipation. As she began running, Korra realized with a start she was heading towards the sake table! Not wanting a drunk Raava, Korra did something she hadn't tried before - forcefully recalling Raava. At first, her attempt was very weak, then she felt a huge surge of energy - it must have been her past human lives helping! Once an angry Raava was back inside her, an image of Aang left Korra's chest, who said, "That was satisfying to watch, after all the trouble I had controlling the Avatar State during my youth." He grinned widely and said, "Carry on!" He vanished without a trace. Despite Korra's best efforts, Raava exited her body yet again - though this time she seemed uninclined to run off to go drink sake, and seemed to pay Korra a bit more respect.

Apparently, Katara had heard Aang's voice, as Korra saw her running towards them away from Korra's parents and Naga. Once she arrived, she asked, "That was Aang, wasn't it? I was just talking with your mother and father, Korra, and it got me thinking about my own family. While it is nice that I can see Aang again, I still feel the loss of my brother. He died too soon…" Tenzin gently walked to his mother, saying, "I'm sure he's in a good place, Mother - if he were alive, he'd probably still be looking for that sword of his." Katara managed a weak laugh, saying, "You're right - it's just sort of depressing to think that when almost any human dies, their spirit just vanishes, except for a few like Iroh." Katara looked like she was about to start crying, and a concerned Raava said with a coy smile, "Who knows, Katara - after this Spirit Civil War is over, I might be able to do something about that. The spirit never truly dies - it is reincarnated, inaccessible to the living except in extreme circumstances." Korra was rather puzzled by how Raava looked at Asami as she said this last bit, Asami saying, "Oh. So that's what happened..." As though picking up an unspoken question from Asami, Raava said, "Not now, Asami. Though, I will answer your partially formed question - the person has no memory of their past life." Korra was about to ask why Raava had such a strange expression, and what Asami was talking about, but Raava coughed, saying, "Not now, Korra. Wait." Something in the way Raava said this told Korra she would be waiting quite some time, Raava nodding. Katara gave Raava a funny look, saying, "Is this about Sokka? Wait - surely, he's not… Is he what I think he is?" The shimmer in her eyes fading, Katara groaned in frustration when Raava replied by way of a wide, toothy Aang-style smile, Katara saying, "Fine, be that way!" as she crossed her arms in a huff. Raava said, taking slight offense at Katara's anger, "You're not the only one with surprises waiting - and Korra's is even bigger!" Giving Raava a quizzical look, Korra began to ask Raava what could possibly be bigger than an immortalized Sokka. Raava shook her head before the words could leave Korra's mouth, saying, "It is not up to me to decide when, or even if, this surprise happens." Korra noticed Asami shift uncomfortably, but Korra was interrupted before she could speak, unable to remember her question.

Bolin, who had been muttering, "Sword! Sword! Sword!" under his breath the whole time, finally couldn't wait any longer and said, dragging Korra off to the side, "Korra, I've been wanting to learn how to use a sword, like the Kyoshi Warriors use their fans. But Kyoshi Island is all the way in the Southern Earth Kingdom, and given all this new information about this General Jinshu Kuangmai, I don't really want to go anywhere outside Republic City. So, do you think you could project Avatar Kyoshi herself out here?" Korra gave him a dirty look - he had dragged her over here to ask her to project the one Avatar that hated her guts? Bolin said, "Look, I know you and Kyoshi aren't on the best of terms, but maybe if I talk to her she'd be willing to listen." Figuring she had nothing to lose, she focused on Kyoshi's energy, noticing that Raava was at Korra's side once the angry Earth Avatar had appeared. Raava was doing her best stink-eye at Kyoshi, and given how the ancient Avatar didn't start cursing at Korra, it must have had some effect.

Kyoshi said, giving Korra a withering look, "You already know my opinion of you and your actions - or rather, lack thereof. What do you want?" Korra said, pointing to Raava and then Bolin, "My friend here - Bolin, a talented earthbender - wants to train with you or the Kyoshi Warriors, and given that Kyoshi Island is far away and possibly inside hostile territory, he was wondering if you could train him in the ways of the warrior. Specifically, the sword." Kyoshi rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone related to Korra. Kyoshi confirmed her suspicions, saying, "And why should I help you learn the art of physical combat, Bolin - friend of Korra, who I consider to be a failure?" Raava cursed loudly, making Kyoshi laugh and say, "Not even Raava can change my mind about Korra - only Korra can. So, unless you can name me one reason I should train you, I'm going back to the Spirit World to finish my other, more interesting conversation."

Bolin surprised Korra by not showing off his lavabending for Kyoshi, instead kneeling before her, simply stating, "Avatar Kyoshi, I know one thing : as far as non-elemental combat goes, I am not worthy of your training. I may be able to lavabend -something Toph told me is a very rare skill - and use my earthbending to its full potential, now including metalbending thanks to Korra, but my physical combat skills are adequate at best. I am keenly aware of an earthbender's dependence on having available earth or metal to bend - we cannot simply remove water from the air, create fire, or conjure wind as the other benders can. It's one of the reasons we can be so easy to imprison - throw me in a wooden cage away from any metal or earth, and I'm trapped." Before Kyoshi could say anything, Bolin finished, saying, "I have relied on raw talent for far too long, and have felt at times that I was a secondary player in events, with only my newfound lavabending making me feel like I was an equal contributor to Team Avatar. I didn't learn this wonderful skill, or earn it - I was just born with it. An undeserving recipient of a gift from the Universe. I'm not going to ask you to train me in my element - I trust Korra can fill in the gaps there. I just wanted to know if you would be willing to help me better myself as a warrior." Appearing as though he had just remembered something, Bolin said, "Not with the war fans, though - my girlfriend Opal harasses me enough as is."

A presence behind Korra said, "Ah yes, I remember the time Sokka trained with the Kyoshi Warriors - makeup, fans and all." At the mention of Katara's brother's name, Kyoshi said, "This Sokka... I mentioned earlier I had a much more interesting conversation to return to. Before I continue, I will let your know your request has been denied - but not for the reason you might think." Once Bolin had refocused after this distressing news, Kyoshi continued, "A rather serious human spirit was telling me about a humble individual much like Bolin before Korra booted me out here. Bolin, your speech reminded me of one a young boy gave Piandao. Piandao mentioned his name a few times, even telling me the whole speech. It was considerably shorter than Bolin's, I might add." Kyoshi gave Bolin an odd look, saying "Gumflapper." As Katara and Korra laughed and Bolin blushed, Kyoshi continued, "Piandao was deemed worthy of the honor given to Iroh -human spirit immortality - given their shared ideals and proficiency in various physical arts. Piandao was a nonbender artisan, both with the brush and the blade. This other human he spoke fondly of? I honestly forget why he was deemed worthy of spirit status after his death." Kyoshi stopped to think, a vaguely annoyed expression forming on her painted face after a while.

"Oh yes, I remember now, Korra - your predecessor's spirit, Aang, lobbied very strongly for this 'Sokka' -a relation of yours if I remember right, Katara -to be immortalized in Iroh's fashion after his death." Katara's face lit up, saying, "I knew Raava was hiding something! Why didn't you tell me?" Raava smiled, saying, "I wouldn't have gotten to see the surprised look on your face if I did. Now, I believe Kyoshi was saying something." Appearing slightly uncomfortable, Kyoshi said, "Once individuals - including myself - managed to look past the… qualities he exhibited in his youth, we accepted Aang's request. The only spirit who had major objections was Wan Shi Tong - something about tricking him with some knots. If anything, this just solidified our decision - Wan Shi Tong is not easy to trick." Kyoshi paused, to let a now hyperventilating Katara calm back down. "We considered mainly his adult self, as well as his contributions to ending the 100 Year War and maintaining peace after. Particularly impressive was his role in defending a young Avatar Korra from the 'Red Lotus', despite his advanced age at the time. Sokka also came recommended by Iroh and Piandao - though the latter did have some reservations. Upon entering the spirit world, Sokka of course immediately manifested as his younger self." Kyoshi gave a disgusted groan, saying, "One of the first things Sokka did was go to Koh's tree, make all sorts of rude faces at the ancient spirit, and said something 'witty' as he left - 'Water Tribe', if Koh told the truth. Koh was not amused, as he couldn't steal a spirit's face. It didn't get much better after that. We haven't used an Avatar's request as criteria for human spirit immortality since."

Katara was actually rolling on the ground, growing hoarse from her wild laughter. She howled, "I can't believe Sokka taunted Koh like that - and then said 'Water Tribe' as he left!" While Korra was laughing as well, she didn't quite get this "Water Tribe" reference. She could hear Aang laughing hysterically in her head, however - it must have been one of those things that you had to be there to find funny. Once he had stopped laughing as well, Bolin asked, "I still don't understand what Sokka and Piandao have to do with my desire to train as a swordsman." Kyoshi said, with a tone that let everyone else know she was about to vanish, "As I said, someone else will be training you. I get enough of Sokka's antics as is, and from what I have heard, yours are even worse." Korra and Katara laughed as Bolin grumbled, "Well, I think I'm funny, and that's all that matters!" pointing his hand at a confused Raava. Kyoshi continued, "Given your humility, Bolin, I still think you are worthy of a master's training, however - and I get the feeling you don't want to train with war fans anyways." Bolin's face lit up, and before he could ask Kyoshi anything, she continued, " Piandao and Sokka will help you train in the art of the sword in the Spirit World. I'll finish my conversation with Piandao later - I believe they are waiting for you right now. Be careful, however - none of you will be able to bend." As Kyoshi vanished, Korra could see Katara crying, who was blubbering, "We can see Sokka again! That's great! I can't wait to hear his voice again…"

Korra grabbed both Bolin and Katara by the shoulders, making ready to transport them both into the Spirit World, but then she remembered something Kyoshi had said at the end - no bending. Reading Korra's mind, Raava said, "Kyoshi never did pay attention to fine detail - since you are the Avatar, Korra, and I have such a strong bond with you, especially given all the human-y stuff I have learned, you should be able to bend even if you meditate in. No one else can, however - you will need to work with Bolin outside the Spirit World to incorporate any sword forms he learns with his bending. At the very least, you can imprison Koh and Long Yumao temporarily as you did when you saved Kuvira." With that, Raava re-entered Korra's body, and she felt Bolin and Katara vanish with her.


	20. Chapter 20: Bolin's Training

Chapter 20: Bolin's Training

When Bolin, Korra and Katara got inside the Spirit World, the first thing that Korra did was try to pinpoint where Koh and Long Yumao were. As usual, they were hiding in the bushes outside Xai Bau's Grove. Without explaining to Katara and Bolin, who were too busy looking at the beautiful trees, she used her earthbending to move them both into view - Long Yumao had been sleeping on the ground, leaving him vulnerable. He awoke to find himself hampered by earth, far too late. Korra yelled, "You two won't be taking anyone by surprise this time!" as her eyes glowed and she performed the hand movements necessary to imprison both. These prisons looked more substantial than previous ones, and she realized with a start that she had made an inner elemental prison without consciously directing their formation. As Long Yumao accused Koh of failing in sentry duty, and Koh yelled at Long Yumao for not sleeping while floating above the ground, Korra grinned widely. She noticed that Koh was still missing a portion of his carapace, and that Long Yumao's beak had a familiar score in its surface.

As soon as Bolin and Katara had finished gawking at the two spirits, Katara yelled, "Hey, Sokka! A little grumpy bird told us you have something for Bolin - come on out!" Much as Iroh had over two days ago, Piandao and Sokka strolled out of the bushes. Piandao spat in the direction of the two imprisoned spirits, saying, "Good riddance. I like the little inner prisons, Korra - they should buy us some more time to train. Sokka, are you ready to start help training Bolin?" Piandao looked around in panic, saying, "Sokka, this isn't funny - we have a time limit here! Oh, there you are - I see you already found Bolin. Just what are you doing?" Korra and Katara turned to see Sokka and Bolin talking animatedly, and from what Korra heard, they appeared to be… swapping jokes?

Korra and Katara groaned at the same time, Korra saying, "I don't think anything short of bloodbending could separate those two now. We may as well wait until they're done and Piandao tells us they've stopped yammering. Let's go under that tree over there." As she and Katara walked to the tree, something occurred to Korra - her little jest made her remember Tonga's awful ability. Korra shivering involuntarily, Katara asked her, "What's wrong, Korra? You look like you just saw a ghost." Korra said, "My little bloodbending joke just reminded me of Jinshu Kuangmai and his awful ability. I don't know how I would counter it just yet." _Bloodbending, silly - I bet you could bloodbend without a full moon if you used the Avatar State._

Raava's little suggestion just made Korra shiver even more - didn't she know how Katara felt about bloodbending? A clearly concerned Katara hugged Korra as she explained Raava's little comment. Katara gave a deep sigh, saying, "I hate that form just as much as you do, Korra - I still remember the despair people had when they thought that monster Amon had taken all your bending. But if this Jinshu Kuangmai is who I think he is, you're probably going to need it." Korra's mouth was now agape... had she accidentally let the fireferret out of the bag? Seeing her expression, Katara said, "If you're worried that you accidentally let the fireferret out of the bag about Jinshu Kuangmai's identity, don't worry - I figured it out myself. I'm old, but not senile, you know. Especially given how Toph covered her mouth after mentioning 'family', and 'Jinshu Kuangmai's ability to see Kuvira did not fear him - Su and Lin may have their suspicions as well. I'll keep it secret, of course." Taking another sigh, Katara said, "If half of what you told me about his power is true, and he really is Toph's amoral son, you're going to need some ace up your sleeve against him - and Avatar State bloodbending does sound like a rather good trump card."

Slightly confused with this talk of cards, Korra said, "So, you're implying that you're willing to teach me bloodbending?" Katara said quietly, "Yes - but not the kind of bloodbending I used in my youth. The form that Hama and Yakone and his sons used is cruel - bending limbs deliberately just to inflict pain, jerking people around like puppets. I hope that we can, under a full moon of course, try to bloodbend some adorable creatures." Korra yelled "WHAT?!" and Katara sighed, saying, "I figure it would be best to practice on something cute so that you have added motivation to not use any of the forms that previous bloodbenders have used. I want you to be able to immobilize people without killing them - bloodbending could even be a humane tool if used right, akin to those electrogloves the Equalists used. My ideal bloodbending form would just use waterbending to hold someone in place while another combatant handcuffs them." Korra said, "But what about lethal force? If Jinshu Kuangmai is too strong to hold." Katara shivered, saying, "There was one move I thought of absentmindedly in my later years, after swearing off bloodbending forever - internal ice crystal formation. If you were to take blood surrounding the brain or inside the heart and force the water into a jagged shape and use it as an internal dagger, you could kill someone very rapidly. It's a good thing Amon never thought of it - it would be very hard to counter." Korra shuddered, still not relishing the idea of using bloodbending. Korra felt a familiar energy surge and saw Raava in front of both herself and Katara - in her true form.

The large spirit boomed, seemingly only into Korra and Katara's minds, "Remember what you said to me in the swamp after we restored the Great Banyan tree, Korra - Tonga is one situation where Aang and his reluctance to take away life will lead you astray. You are willing to turn sufficiently evil foes into ash, and relished the thought of the first to try and harvest the Great Banyan tree again being blown in the wind as dust. What difference does it make what element or technique you use to kill, Korra? Zaheer found a way to kill with air, and your little ammunition idea for Opal will no doubt be used for a similar purpose. I highly suggest you get over even your small squeamish tendencies, Avatar Korra - any conflict after the Spirit Civil War will be bloody, human on human combat. You can still take away life while valuing it. The truly evil inflict pain for their own pleasure. I will leave you with these thoughts, for now." And with that, the spirit returned to Korra's being.

Korra thought for a good while on what Raava had said, as well as what Aang had said about being true to herself, Katara giving her a light hug as she did so. Korra finally turned to Katara and said, "So, next full moon - bloodbending training? I don't know where we could do it, though - you did campaign pretty hard to have it outlawed." Katara thought for a second, asking Korra, "Your new house wouldn't happen to have a basement, would it? If I am to show you any forms or if you want to try and bloodbend without using the Avatar State, we'll also need a window of some sort - for moonlight to filter in." Korra responded "No, but I could easily bend one in. We need flowing water, a functioning bathroom and electricity - I could use that as a cover and make a whole secret room underneath the house. I could even make a hidden inlet from the sea into the room. Asami could maintain a primed motorboat there in case we ever need to make a getaway." Katara said, "Sounds like a good idea - technically, since you made the whole new island from magma, it'd be a secret volcano base." Not sure entirely why she found this funny, Korra laughed along with Katara anyways.

Korra heard a loud coughing sound over her shoulder. She turned to face a relieved-looking Piandao, who said, "Don't worry - I'm no eavesdropper. Listening in is not a gentlemanly thing to do. Anyways - I came to tell you that Bolin and Sokka finally stopped telling each other jokes, but Bolin wants you to be present for his training. He said he thought you could benefit from a blade yourself, though seeing as you are the Avatar and have do not have natural pure physical combat skill like Avatar Kyoshi did, I do not see what he could mean. Come." Piandao bent over to help Katara and then Korra up, and escorted them towards Sokka and Bolin. Sokka produced a large, black sword with a flair, causing Katara to yell, "You FINALLY found your meteorite sword? Where was it?" Sokka gave his sister a slight frown, saying, "I never did find it while I was alive - I just wished for it back after I finished taunting Koh for the first time, and it appeared at my feet. Anyways - I believe, for some reason I can't understand, Bolin wants to use a one-handed sword." Sokka shrugged, saying, "I always thought two was better than one - but to each his own." Bolin said, while trying to lavabend in a futile effort, "Gah! If only I could show you why - I want to use my other hand to bend with, but I can't bend in the spirit world right now. Korra, why don't you show Sokka that Ghazan shuriken form - you managed to trap Koh and Long Yumao in elemental prisons earlier."

Vaguely remembering the spinning disk that the Red Lotus member Ghazan used in battle, Korra bent a chunk of earth from a nearby rock and replicated the feat handily. Sokka stared at it for a little while, finally saying, "You know what would be cool? A lavabending boomerang!" Katara laughed, saying, "Sokka, why would Korra or Bolin need a lavabending boomerang? They can just directly control the Ghazan shuriken with their bending, after all." Sokka let out a whimper, saying, "Even after I'm dead, I wish I were a bender. Come on, enough with the bendy talk, Bolin, Korra and sis - let me train Bolin with a REAL weapon! Before we can begin, Bolin, you need to wish for your ideal weapon." Bolin closed his eyes, and a rather nasty looking one handed jet black sword with strange thick brown lines in it appeared at his feet. Korra asked, "Bolin - what are those funny lines? They almost look like… rock."

Clearly proud of whatever idea he had, Bolin said, "After seeing the Ghazan shuriken again, I wished for a blade that would let me use my rare talent - lavabending!" Bolin postured with bare arms near Sokka, who whacked him over the head with the flat of his sword. Bolin said, getting up off the ground, "Hey, that wasn't fair! I thought you were going to teach me to fight like a gentleman!" Both Piandao and Sokka laughed deeply, Piandao saying over top of a rolling Sokka's laughter, "There are no rules in war, trainee Bolin. You have to be creative and use every advantage you have - especially if you're not a bender like Sokka or I were. Now, no more bragging about your lavabending, or training is put off until you can show nonbenders a little more respect. You'd do well to remember that the Avatar's girlfriend is a nonbender." Korra laughed, adding, "I'd hate to think of what Asami would do to you - probably lightly shock you with her glove. Or Opal, for that matter - she wasn't always an airbender, remember."

A clearly flustered Bolin changed the subject, saying, "So anyways, my wish was for a sword that played to one of my talents, and I got one. I think the basic idea is that I can use this like a regular sword, but also expand and heat the earth in the 'funny lines' into a lava cutting blade - though I will need some practice to master it, most likely." Sokka said, "See, I told you! He needed a lavabending weapon - just not my favorite, the boomerang. Okay, Bolin - time for us to start training. I guess I won't have to worry about you cheating and bending - good." With that, Sokka flew at Bolin, whose first instinct was to assume and earthbending stance and try to throw Sokka off balance. When his movements provided no results, he just grabbed his smaller sword and met the edge of Sokka's blade head-on, shattering his "lavasword" into two pieces.

Sokka laughed and said, "First, you try and earthbend instead of fighting with your sword, body and environment, and then that stupid block. What was that? Real combat isn't like those insipid movers Varrick makes - it's clear you've never seen a realistic parry." Bolin picked up his shattered sword, sniffing slightly, saying, "Now what am I gonna do?" Piandao stepped over and grabbed the two fragments, saying, "In a real fight, you'd have just lost one very expensive and labor-intensive sword, and would have to fall back on bending. Sokka, stop making faces at him! Anyways, since we are in the Spirit World, I can just mend the sword, and back to business as usual. Now try again - try to use your environment." Bolin exclaimed, "But if I could bend, I could just make my own!" A visibly angry Piandao slapped his own forehead, saying, "And I thought training Sokka was difficult. This is going to take a while - if you want to truly master the sword, you need an entirely different mindset. One that doesn't use bending as a crutch. No offense, Lady Katara or Avatar Korra."

As Katara let out a small sigh, Korra sat down and watched Bolin get beat mercilessly by Sokka many times. Bolin appeared to have trouble anticipating Sokka's moves, and it didn't help that Sokka apparently had the agility of a 15-year old boy and the strength of a 25-year old man. After Bolin collapsed to the ground in the wake of a particularly bad match, Korra yelled, "Bolin, when you're outside - can you earthsense?" After a dejected Bolin shook his head, Piandao said, "That makes taking in your surroundings as important as it is for a nonbender, Bolin, and unless you work on learning earthsense outside, you're going to continue getting beaten." Hearing a large hissing sound followed by a loud monkey howl, Korra turned to see Koh and Long Yumao still fighting, and she took the opportunity to refresh their prisons, not wanting them to crash Bolin's training. Sokka began training Bolin once again, after both took a short break to harass and mock the spirit prisoners.

Korra felt a small air movement beside her - almost as if someone had simply displaced it. Korra and Katara both turned to face a concerned Tenzin, who asked, "Is everything all right? I came to check - people are starting to get worried, with three motionless bodies just sitting on top of the marble." Tenzin turned to look at Korra's prisoners, laughing at a visibly intensified conflict between the two. Tenzin said, after a long sigh, "I can see you have imprisoned your main two concerns, Korra, but keep in mind that Long Yumao has followers - and they would not be happy to see the Spirit World used as a sparring ground." Korra infobended an explanation for what they were doing, apparently accidentally including her future bloodbending training. Tenzin looked at his mother in shock, saying, "Wait. So after you pushed for its outlaw, you're going to train the AVATAR to bloodbend? As your son, I'd never turn you or your trainee in, but remember - you hate it for good reason. And don't use fluffy animals - just think how I'd have to explain to your grandchildren and daughter-in-law if Korra accidentally… made a bloodbending mistake in the Avatar State and splattered fluffy creature into the waters around Air Temple Island." Katara, now visibly mad, asked Tenzin, "Okay, then - what do you suggest we use for bloodbending training? And just so you know, this training is non-optional. I don't want Korra suffocated by some blood-iron bending madman." Tenzin shrugged, saying, "If you want, I could help. It'd help to have a target that can fight back, or tell you to stop." Katara let out a shriek, saying, "NO, I'm not going to let one of my three children be used as a practice target - even if you are Korra's mentor!" Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere fast, Korra suggested, "Me and Katara could always practice on each other. Katara could drink a lot of water and let me try to move it around in her stomach to start with so I don't hurt her." Katara said, with only slight resignation, "That sounds okay to me - I did manage to break free from Hama's grasp, after all, and unlike my body, my bending has aged well." Satisfied that the conversation was done, Tenzin said, "Okay, let Bolin finish training with Sokka. Keep in mind, though - the time outside is starting to approach 12:00 PM, and your body may kick you out from hunger or thirst," and vanished.

Not liking the idea of another lecture on proper body care from Raava, Korra tried to think of a way to save some time. Korra got an idea that seemed stupid at first, but seeing that the twin spirit prisons were starting to look like they needed refreshing yet again, decided to carry it out anyways. She figured that knowledge was knowledge, even if she had no clue how to handle a sword. Korra yelled out to a reclining Piandao and a brawling Sokka and Bolin, who had apparently forgot Bolin was there to learn swordfighting and not wrestling, "Hey, guys, come over here! We're starting to run low on time, so we need to wrap this up - but I think I can still salvage the training session!" After a confused Sokka and curious Piandao joined Bolin in front of her, she explained her infobending to the uninitiated. Piandao agreed, but Sokka had some reservations, asking, "And you're sure Raava is going to help you with this? Aang never did anything like that." Korra felt a surge of energy, and noticed that Raava had joined them. The small spirit said, "Yes, I am, Sokka. Now put your palms on their foreheads, Korra - this is going to be a little tricky."

Korra extended her palm to a calm Piandao's forehead and Sokka's sweaty temple. She felt a rush of information enter her about fighting techniques and combat forms she had never trained in as the Avatar, and couldn't help but find them all very interesting. She moved her palms to a deeply-breathing Bolin's forehead, who said after she and Raava removed their hands, "Wow, that wasn't actually that bad this time. Although, it felt like for every three pieces of information you gave me, only two stuck - is it because I'm stupid or something?" Piandao laughed, saying, "No, it doesn't mean you're stupid - it just means you will have to complete your training with an actual physical sword. The last portion that escaped you was information from Sokka and I on how we bonded with our weapons and made them extensions of ourselves. If you want to truly master your 'lavabending sword', you will need a physical sparring partner." Piandao turned to Korra, saying, "I noticed your interest in the subject material as you withdrew information, Korra. If my hunch is right, due to your interest, you probably retained the same information as Bolin did. You would make excellent sparring partners."

With that, Piandao vanished, and Sokka gave his sister a big polarbear-dog hug, waving goodbye as he too dissipated. Making a final mocking face at Koh of her own, Korra withdrew from the Spirit World, taking Katara and Bolin with her. A now freeKoh hissed through a serpentine face, "Long Yumao, thisss isss sssimply embarrasssing. We mussst get better sssecurity essstablissshed." Long Yumao's hide flashed in anger, causing Koh to ask "Why ssso ssseriousss?" As Long Yumao started to curse, Koh's face changed to that of a savage monkey and began laughing wildly.


	21. Chapter 21: Design Time

Chapter 21: Design Time

Korra awoke to see Asami staring in front of her, with Zhu Li and Varrick at her side. Apparently, Tenzin had already told everyone what Bolin, Korra and Katara had been doing, as Asami asked Bolin, "So, how was the training with Sokka? Did you learn anything?" Bolin coughed nervously, saying, "Just a little bit - but we started to run low on time, so Korra and Raava did reverse infobending from Sokka and Piandao into me. I retained most of it, but I am going to need a physical blade if I want to get better at it. Experience counts for a lot, apparently, and swordfighting sounds more like a mix of the four elemental fighting styles." Bolin pointed at Korra and said, "Speaking of four elements - apparently, Piandao thinks that Korra would make a good sparring partner. I'm not sure why, given she hasn't ever shown any liking for weapons. Being that she can control all four elements and all." Asami put her hand to her chin, asking Korra, "It sounds like there's a lot more than what Tenzin or Bolin have told me going on here - care to give me an update?" Korra stood up and put her palm on Asami's forehead, relishing the same wonderful feeling of no separation Korra had felt on Druk's back. After Korra finished, Asami looked at Katara and then back at Korra, winking - so she had gotten the bit about bloodbending and the house modification after all.

Asami whipped out a piece of paper, furiously drawing two different schematics - one very simple jet black sword that she recognized from the Spirit World sparring and Bolin's wish, along with a much more complicated strange form she did not recognize. Asami pointed to the smaller weapon, with Varrick and Zhu Li crowding in to see, saying, "This is the 'lavabending sword' for Bolin, using the exact same design that Korra showed to me just now from Bolin's little sparring match." Asami pointed to a side-view of the blade, tracing a finger to show a thick line above the cutting edge - what Korra could only assume was the earth. Asami confirmed Korra's hunch, saying, "I made it so that the earth is better distributed through the blade - there is no longer any earth directly on the blade's edge. It just sits slightly above the cutting edge instead, hopefully making the metal of the sword harder to break. I'll also need to work out some way such that only Bolin can manipulate the earth or the steel of the weapon so someone doesn't turn his own weapon against him." Pausing for a moment, she said, "I think I may have an idea, but I'd require some more advanced electronics than we currently have - vacuum tubes aren't going to cut it." Asami flipped to the other bizarre blueprint, making some modifications and notes - one of which said "Avatar State compatibility."

Korra realized that the intricate set of blades must be for her! She pointed to the "Avatar State compatible" text excitedly, saying, "How do you plan on making that work, Asami? I may have not considered using a weapon until just a short time ago, but that really intrigues me!" Asami sighed, saying, "That's just an idea for now, until I can get access to better technology." Asami's eyes widened suddenly and she turned to Varrick and Zhu Li, saying, "Varrick - you've had experience weaponizing spirit energy, and Zhu Li - you stayed with Kuvira working on that spirit weapon for quite some time. Do you have any ideas on how to make this idea - bending through the blades and channeling the Avatar State and Raava's energy at the same time - work?" Varrick paced back in forth, emitting a constant stream of "Hmmm"s, and Zhu Li mumbled in a low voice about what she remembered about her work under Kuvira. Katara told Asami, "While I may not know much about technology - my brother Sokka always was the inventor of the family - I know a considerable amount about chi lines. Based on your drawing, it appears these strange mixes between vambraces and weapons are meant to be worn about halfway up the forearm." Katara pointed at Korra's armpits and said, "Based on first-hand experience with airbender tattoos - which follow the body's chi lines - I know that there is a major chi line in this area of Korra's body. If memory serves me right, it may even directly connect to Korra's heart - the place that Korra's Avatar State energy and energy from Raava flow from. If you have any hope of directly connecting a weapon to the power of the Avatar State and your elemental mastery, that would be it."

Asami said, grabbing Korra's armpit, "If there were to be a link between Korra's main upper chi line and the blades, it would have to be artificial. I just don't know how to do it, and after Bataar Jr.'s earlier outburst, I doubt he will be of any help." Finally stopping his pacing, Varrick yelled "I don't know either - I never worked on the cannon, just on its powersource!" slapping himself in the face out of frustration. Zhu Li added, "Kuvira did trust me to work on and around the cannon, but from what I saw, that technology wouldn't be appropriate. The cannon, despite its power, was very finicky, requiring delicate parts that could easily break - some of them quite large. I don't think Korra would want a condenser ring inside her." She sat down on the ground, slumping her shoulders forward as she said, "Looks like this special weapon for Korra might just be a pipe dream after all."

Korra slammed her fist against the ground in frustration - in the process sensing two familiar people walking towards the group. One said, "I overheard you guys talking about a special weapon for Korra, and I think I can help." Korra turned to the woman who had just spoken, and saw something she didn't expect - it was Kuvira! Mako was next to her, who said, "I tried to talk Bataar Jr. into coming over here, but he would have none of it. He thinks we're all traitors for even believing the story about what Kuvira went through, much less those who believe her to be changed." Mako added, patting Kuvira's back, "After seeing Kuvira's reactions today, I can safely say I believe everything." Kuvira looked at Mako's face, saying, "I didn't come over here to hear you tell me the obvious - your earlier blush was rather telling." As Kuvira sat down near Asami, Mako's face flushed once again, Kuvira said, "Now let's get to trying to make this crazy idea work."

Kuvira pointed awkwardly at different parts of the diagram, talking in jargon that only Varrick and Zhu Li followed completely, with Asami apparently able to fill in the gaps. Bolin stood up to talk to his brother to the side about his experience in the Spirit World with Piandao and Sokka, while Katara answered periodic questions from Asami and Kuvira about chi lines and energy flow. It was only relatively late in the process that Kuvira began asking Korra questions directly. Kuvira asked her, "Korra - do you think that we'd need a new material to carry the Avatar State and Raava's energy? The existing technology Bataar Jr. and myself developed was based around slightly dark Republic City vines, or neutral vines from the Swamp. I don't know how compatible - if at all - Raava's extremely pure energy would be with the circuits and wiring we used for the Colossus' weapon." Korra didn't know the answer, so she projected Raava out near Asami, who was still studying the blueprints. Raava looked at the blueprints, frowned slightly, then pointed at Varrick, saying, "If Mr. Tuber-Vine is to be believed, you have already developed one technology using his flesh. He tells me of something about electrical current and color movers. Does this give you any ideas, Varrick?" Varrick thought for a short time and then yelled, "I've got it! I take a cutting from Mr. Tuber-Vine, who is obviously attuned to Raava, apply it in a thin film over top of some wire similar to what Kuvira used in the spirit weapon, and apply a large electric shock to both ends. If it works anything like the SpectroMover film, the spirity essence of Mr. Tuber-Vine should be infused into the wires, allowing Avatar State and Raava energy to flow through them!"

Asami, Zhu Li and Kuvira began clapping, with a pleased Raava telling Varrick, "Sounds like it should work. And don't worry about cutting too much from Mr. Tuber-Vine. He has regenerative properties akin to the original Republic City spirit vines. Goodbye for now!" Raava vanished back into Korra's chest, and Korra thought of a problem, saying, "How are we going to get the energy from my heart into these blades? And how will these blades interact with my bending? I'd prefer them to be almost like tuning forks, with each blade corresponding to different elements. If they work as planned, I might even be able to use them to make my regular bending more precise and powerful." Korra thought she was finished, but then she looked at the blueprints, pointing at a vambrace and blade, saying, "That's not going to work - it looks like the blade is permanently extended. I want to be able to switch between blades and pure bending - if I tried to move my hands upwards, the blades would block them."

After some more discussion between Varrick, Zhu Li, Kuvira and Asami, who made the most contributions, Asami began erasing large parts of the blueprints. Korra pointed out flaws as Asami re-drew the vambraces, finally settling on a design. The finished blueprint looked radically different from any blade she had ever seen - it reminded Korra of a cross between the armblades she had seen Lin bend out on occasions and an Equalist glove wrapped over her middle arm. Katara pointed at the arm underneath the design and said, "You still haven't connected it to Korra's major chi line. Might I suggest a series of 'spiritwires' underneath the skin from under Korra's arm that interact directly with her chi line that connect to a port at the rear of the vambrace?" Asami erased the base of the vambrace, drawing in a port and adding dashed lines coming from the port to represent the spiritwire.

Looking at the blueprints, Korra removed a rock from a nearby seawall and bent it into a three dimensional, life-sized representation of the design. Korra held it in mid-air, admiring its unique form. Twin longblades jutted slightly past the tips of Korra's outstretched fingers from two protrusions striking out from the main vambrace. Korra knew the blades could be withdrawn into the main, larger body of the vambrace if she wanted to bend normally. Korra bent the contraption onto her arm and manipulated the twin blades out and in, wanting to make sure that the longblades stowed properly inside the cavities inside the vambrace. She noticed that the blades stowed well, both just barely not hitting her hand when she bent her hand as far back as it would naturally go. Feeling that the vambrace itself looked rather bland, Korra etched the four elemental symbols onto its center, noting happily that Asami drew them onto the blueprint shortly after. Remembering what she had said earlier about wanting to bend through the blades, she added etchings into them. Asami asked Korra, "What are those for?" and Korra replied, "Those are bits of spiritwire implanted directly into the blade to allow me to fully channel my bending or Raava's energy into the blades. I drew inspiration from what Kuvira described on her prototype 'kuviricon' transistor chips. That should work, right Kuvira?" After managing to no longer stare at the mockup, Kuvira said, "Yes - I think that should work. This will take a while to construct." Korra said, "That's fine - I want two of them. Let me add one last touch, and I will be very happy with the design." Korra etched the symbols for air and earth into the left blade-containing protrusion, and the symbols for water and fire onto the right blade-containing protrusion.

As soon as Asami added the spiritwire embeds to the blades and the four additional elemental symbols, Korra removed the three dimensional representation from her arm and placed it on the ground next to Asami, with "blades" retracted. Asami lifted the precious form off the ground, storing it in her backpack and saying, "Let's store this in our house for now until I can begin work on it and my other two projects in earnest." Asami turned to Varrick and said, "I will need to assistance of Varrick Industries to complete these projects - the airbender steel projectile magazine, Bolin's lavabending sword, and most of all Korra's armblades. All are equal priority." Seeing Varrick rub his hands together, Asami said, "We'll discuss payments or counter-favors later. I don't feel like haggling in the middle of a party." Varricked groaned loudly, saying, "But that's the best time to make deals - if you get someone drunk enough, they'll agree to anything! Say, want some sake, Asami?" Varrick held up a small metal container near Asami, who slapped him on the face lightly and said, "NO!" making Zhu Li laugh heartily.

Once she had stopped laughing, Zhu Li appeared deep in thought, finally asking Asami, "You talked about some airbending steel projectiles. How would that work, exactly? I don't think an airbender aside from the Avatar could fling one with sufficient force to reliably kill someone. A blunt end would almost always produce a knockout, but against a stronger opponent like Jinshu Kuangmai, I don't think that they would cut it." Asami whipped out her notebook to where she had apparently written down Opal's request, reading it multiple times. She then took out another sheet of paper, drawing two different pieces of metal separately, and making another drawing - apparently of them together. Asami erased a portion of the rear of the smaller, pointed metal piece, filling in a strange pocket with lots of dots. Now apparently finished, Asami pointed to the larger united projectile and said, "This is what the airbender propels at their target at high speed. Upon impact, a charge of some unknown explosive detonates, sending the pointed piece flying forward with great force. If this round - I'll call it a 'Satot' round - hits even a metalbender as proficient as Kuvira or Jinshu Kuangmai in the head, they're as good as dead. On the plus side, this would be a fairly painless and quick death - something that I imagine even an airbender who's willing to use this ammunition would care about." Asami moved her mouth into an uncomfortable pout, saying, "I just don't know how to make the charge explode on contact in such a small projectile, or what the charge should be, for that matter."

Zhu Li stood up suddenly, saying "Fireworks! That's what we can use - firework powder! I'll need to formulate a new, more powerful powder mix - firework powder isn't going to cut it for raw power. This same powder should also work in making a contact detonator. I'll call it Lipowder - I want something big! I never did appreciate weight being in Zhu Lis, and power in Varricks." Varrick laughed, saying, "You can name it P'lipowder as far as I am concerned - you're going to be on your own, as I never was one for advanced chemistry." Varrick continued, looking Zhu Li directly in her now glittering eyes, "All that naming was before I became a changed man - I never figured that Kuvira had that little voice in her head too." Kuvira elbowed Varrick in the ribs playfully, saying, "I have a conscience too - I just never listened to it before. It's not like you have a stellar track record yourself, Mr. Arsonist. Not to mention you worked on the spirit vines for a pretty long time before having any qualms." Varrick shrugged, saying, "Hey - I did what I thought I had to do to get people involved in the Water Tribe Civil War, and my image of Unalaq as eeeeevil schemer proved to be very true. Plus, you did pay me pretty well to work on those vines, until that little incident at the back of the train. Then you just paid me mainly in threats." Zhu Li, Kuvira and Varrick began laughing deeply, drawing the attention of Bolin and Mako. Bolin said, "Hey - at least she wasn't going to send you to a 're-education' camp! Which reminds me - what kind of 'education' did you give at those camps, anyways?"

Kuvira made a retching sound, clearly disgusted with her past actions, saying, "I took a page or two from old Dai Li techniques, attempting to brainwash uncooperative citizens of the 'Earth Empire', as well as forcibly training younger prisoners in fields I found useful - mainly, military related topics. A good number of my conscripts came from those camps. The only good thing to come out of those camps was intelligent peasant boys and girls alike being schooled in sciences both military and civilian. It wasn't out of any concern for them as individuals - I knew that they would have a great sense of debt to me for letting them learn, whereas Earth Queen Hou-Ting would have never allowed such a thing. I wanted a new generation of scientists to continue the new 'Earth Empire' legacy of technological innovation. If anyone from those camps is still truly loyal to me, it would likely be those young boys and girls. Jinshu Kuangmai's face wasn't the one plastered all over the walls and associated with the chance to learn new things and advance themselves out of an outdated social hole. I just hope they can manage to make their way to Ba Sing Se." Kuvira laughed weakly, saying, "When I first started that program, that was one of the few times since my rise to power I felt as if my conscience was even vaguely pleased. At the time, I didn't really care - but I do now." Korra yelped in surprise as Opal - who had apparently overheard the words "re-education camp" and bent her way over - said from behind Bolin, "I guess you were partially right, Bolin - people did learn some new 'trade skills' in those camps after all. Though I get the feeling they were mainly trained in military science, and not civilian." Kuvira laughed, saying, "Yes, you are partially right - the smartest ones were pressured into the military sciences, or areas that had overlap between civilian and military, such as farming, clothing and equipment manufacturing, and chemistry. All three had dual uses, and knowing the importance of money in war, I even had some 'students' learning about business - I had always thought the Earth Kingdom was too reliant on agricultural wealth. Only Ba Sing Se had anything approaching the kind of merchant class that I admired in Republic City. It's my hope that one day, the Earth Kingdom will have companies that rival Varrick Industries and Future Industries."

Asami blushed slightly as Varrick said, "Hey - I don't need any competition!" prompting Zhu Li to hit him over the head with yet another ledger, saying, "The more wealth there is in the world, the more people can afford our products. How'd you like to start producing more of those huge ships - like the Zhu Li - and sell them for outrageous prices to newly moneyed Earth Kingdom entrepreneurs?" Varrick yelled, "Zhu Li, Kuvira - you're both geniuses!" as Asami added, "I could even start moving more of the higher-end Satomobiles. I get the feeling I won't be doing much business aside from reconstruction in Republic City for a while."

Finally getting used to constant interruptions, Korra didn't react when Zuko appeared from behind Asami and said, "Speaking of reconstruction - world leaders aside from those directly involved in the events since Zhu Li's and Varrick's wedding have no idea what is going on. I believe it would be a good idea to update people on these recent events, especially the Spirit Civil War and the threat this Jinshu Kuangmai poses to restabilization of the Earth Kingdom. I know of a place from my youth that should be appropriate - I even own a property there, though I rarely visit. It reminds me too much of the madness of my father and sister." Korra's eyes glowed momentarily, hearing an excited projection of Aang ask, "Are the Ember Island Players still there? I loved the play!" Zuko laughed, saying, "I'm afraid there hasn't been real talent behind their newer plays in years - they just show the play my mother loved, 'Love Amongst the Dragons', as well as 'The Boy in the Iceberg', over and over. Though I may add, after my father's defeat, I ordered them to change the ending, and fix the original casting - no more male Toph or female Aang. I also told them to find a… more attractive actor for Katara's role." Aang was laughing wildly, and Katara was blushing slightly. She ran over to hug Zuko, unexpectedly giving a light peck on the cheek, making Aang laugh even harder and Zuko's cheeks flush the same color as his fire. Before Aang's laughter brought the whole party to their location, Korra yanked him back in, but not before he could say, "Just remember, Katara - you're still mine, and I'm still yours!" only managing to get part of a giggle out before he returned to Korra's heart.

Not quite getting everything that was going on, Varrick said, "Whatever all that was about. Don't tell me Katara had a thing for both Aang and Zuko?" Before he could continue, Katara spun around, wearing the same expression Korra had seen when she was stringing Katara along the night after Korra's failed vacation, and she said loudly, "I may have pushed for its outlaw, but if I could bloodbend during daylight, I'd half consider making you punch yourself in the face for that!" Zuko coughed loudly, saying, "Varrick, why don't you contact President Raiko and the other representatives from the United Republic of Nations - Iroh II is the only one that comes to mind - over the radio, and see if you can get a chain of contact established with my daughter, Firelord Izumi, as well. Tell her that she needs to see what her inaction cost Republic City before any meeting at Ember Island - I want her in a more open mindset than she was before Kuvira attacked. Also, get in contact with 'Prince' Wu - if he's not too busy singing, that is." As Varrick and Zhu Li ran off to their huge boat to send out radio calls, Zuko continued, "I do not think that the Northern Water Tribe will be easy to reach with radio - the interference from magnetism and the Northern Spirit Portal is too great, and I am not sure if they have radios anyways. Korra will need to make a 'personal' remote appearance for that." Zuko let out a slight sigh, adding, "Make sure to try and keep Aang from interrupting - I think he would find them… reminiscent of one of my former love interests."

Katara started laughing again, though this time lightly, saying, "You're right - Eska and Desna do remind me of Mai! So emotionless… Which reminds me - where is Mai?" Zuko, despite looking like he didn't want to talk about this "Mai", said, "I believe she is retired from any sort of official duty, now living along with Ty Lee on Ember Island. Don't worry - their house is far from where we will be meeting." Katara said, "Korra might want to meet with them anyways, after this conference - Ty Lee has knowledge that Korra will find… useful soon, and Mai may be able to teach Korra a bit more about physical combat. Come to think of it, Asami would probably be interested to talk to them both as well." Seeing Asami's quizzical look, Katara explained, "Ty Lee was the original chi blocker - she knew just where to hit a bender to disable their advantage, and was quite the acrobat, and your own fighting style reminds me slightly of hers - though with less electrogloves and more poking. Mai, on the other hand, specialized in throwing knives and other, smaller bladed weapons, as well as her natural agility." As Katara explained Ty Lee's knowledge of chi blocking, Korra realized what Katara wanted her to learn from Ty Lee, and a predatory grin appeared on Korra's face. She had always hated the technique Amon used to block someone's bending, and looked forward to learning where the key weak points were so that she could use regular strikes or bloodbending to block someone in a less traumatic way. Asami said, "After seeing what those Equalist chi blockers could do to a bender, I always wanted to learn how they did it. Though, I doubt Ty Lee will be in physical shape to demonstrate personally. Even though I don't use blades myself, I could use Mai's experience with agility and quick strikes. The current URN military mechs Future Industries provided are very ungainly, and even the suits used by Kuvira weren't as agile as I would like them to be if I were to use one. Though I don't know if Kuvira would be willing to share the designs."

Kuvira gave Asami a withering look and grunted, saying, "Of course I'll share! I just helped you design a weapon for the Avatar, unlike any the world has ever seen." Satisfied that Asami wasn't going to be inconsiderate again, she continued, "One thing I haven't mentioned yet about Jinshu Kuangmai - he possesses a knack for innovation. I don't know how many letters he sent me, suggesting tweaks to our equipment. Most of them were good, but not wanting to upset Bataar Jr. at the time, I did not implement them while giving Jinshu Kuangmai credit - I just brought up his ideas as some of my own. In addition to ideas that were actually my own, of course - most of Jinshu Kuangmai's ideas were evolutions of current equipment, not the revolutions in equipment that Bataar Jr. and myself came up with. Whenever we could conquer a new area, Jinshu Kuangmai would scour it, looking for ideas to incorporate into his own." Kuvira pointed at Asami and said, "This is why we both need to continue innovating in the arms and weaponry department, and make sure that at ALL COSTS Jinshu Kuangmai never manages to raid Varrick Industries or Future Industries for technology. You will probably want to start posting bender guards as well as conventional security around both your headquarters. However, if he decides to come himself without Korra around, his blood-iron bending ability would mean game over. In our conquest, I saw him raise entire gangs of bandits into the air, sometimes twirling them in a large wheel, laughing as he did so."

Not wanting to hear any more of Jinshu Kuangmai's sickening antics, Korra said, "While you two finish talking about technology, I'm going to contact Eska and Desna." Korra sat down on the ground, legs crossed, focusing on the energy of her two cousins. Korra hoped that Aang wouldn't interrupt.


	22. Chapter 22: Bored Lies the Crowned Head

Chapter 22: Bored Lies the Crowned Head

Eska was bored. She was always bored. Her brother always joined her in her, no - their shared boredom. The only thing recently that was even remotely exciting was watching Kuvira crush that insufferable Prince Wu's stupid medal, but that had been quite some time ago. Nothing ever happened in the Northern Water Tribe, and she wished she had been born during the 100 Year's war, swapping places with Princess Yue. It didn't help at all that Bolin, the one man who had shown any interest in her, was now far from her icy grasp.

Letting out a long, deep sigh, she told her brother, "Maybe we should start another Water Tribe Civil War - I'm just so, so bored. Tell me again, why didn't we try to get to Republic City as fast as we could?" Desna sighed in masked irritation, saying, "I already told you a hundred times - until one of us finds a mate and produces an heir, I don't feel like putting our lives at unnecessary risk. And from what I have heard filtering out from Republic City, the battle went fine without us."

Eska slumped even further into her stupid throne, if that were even possible. Why couldn't something interesting happen already? She mumbled out loud, "Probably doesn't help matters I don't find anything other than extremes interesting."

Desna said, "What on earth is that? Sister, look - see that weird shimmer in front of this dull throne?" Eska looked up, seeing her cousin's image in front of her. She said drolly, "Hello, Avatar and Cousin Korra - what do you want. Are you here to tell me about the battle I missed because my brother's even more boring that ruling the Northern Water Tribe?" Eska could feel Desna giving her an icy glare as her cousin said, "I'm here to tell you about a lot more interesting events that have happened over the past two days. Maybe it will make you not quite so bored." Eska stood up from her insipid seat, saying, "That will take some doing, Cousin. And who's that bald kid beside you?"

The image of Korra turned to face what must have been the image of a 12-year old Airbending Master and said, "Oh, for crying out loud! Really, Aang, in the middle of diplomacy? Go on, get out of here!" As what must have been Avatar Aang's image laughed deeply, another strange form joined her cousin's side. Eska let out a low "Huh?" - she had never seen this small, white-haired girl before, yet she seemed strangely familiar. Of particular interest to Eska was an odd teapot around the girl's neck. Korra turned to face this new figure, saying, "Oh, great - not you too, Raava! I thought you told me you couldn't project this far away from my body." The girl giggled, saying, "I'm always pushing the envelope, Korra. Now let me watch." Avatar Aang's image laughed, saying, "Zuko WAS right - you two remind me an awful lot of Mai!" Before she could ask who this "Mai" was, Korra snapped at Avatar Aang's image, "That does it! Back in you go, Aang - you better not pull this stunt at the Ember Island conference, or I'll be a laughing stock!"

Eska noted that the teapot around what must have been Raava's neck was shaking violently, opening an odd, metallic-looking clasp. A bone-chillingly familiar voice said from the teapot, "It's a shame what happened to your father, Eska and Desna. Applications for the position of Dark Avatar are open, you know - would you care to apply? I'm willing to overlook your little betrayal of me and your father." Despite all her anger at the formerly great spirit and finding his new home humorous, Eska simply said, "No thank you. My brother and I find ruling the Northern Water Tribe boring enough as is, and I don't think ruling the world would be any better. We will not be applying." Apparently, Raava had been in shock at Vaatu's appearance from the teapot, as only now did she yell, "Get back in there, you little piece of s-" as she cursed, shut the clasp and smacked the teapot's side. Eska smiled, but only slightly. Raava looked at her expression with amazement, saying to Korra with a concerned look on her face, "You told me these two were your cousins. I didn't know you had spirit cousins." Her cousin laughed, saying, "Not all humans are emotional, you know." Seemingly not buying it, Raava said, while pointing at Eska's face and her brother's, "I'm pretty sure I'm more human-y than either one of these two. But they make me curious." Raava turned her mouth from Korra's ear, saying, "Do you mind if I observe? I've never seen a human as cold as either one of you first-hand."

Her brother let out and awkward laugh, as did Eska, her brother saying, "We don't mind. Now, back to what you were saying, Korra - obviously, it has something to do with Avatar Aang's image, and Raava's unusual form." Raava said, staring at Eska's brother, "My laugh is more human-y than that. Are you _sure_ Unalaq didn't boink a spirit or two? He always did love spirits…" Seemingly frustrated that Desna's cheeks did not flush, Raava said, "Fine - do your boring talky-talky. I don't think you can infobend with a projection." Korra groaned, apparently very distraught that she could not "infobend" Eska and Desna - whatever infobending was - and began explaining the events of the past two days. When her cousin got to the part where she described Katara's discovery of Asami's pregnancy, Eska asked, "Do you think you could abduct someone unrelated to either of us and help me get an heir? I don't think my brother will do anything exciting with me until one of us has a stupid baby." Eska rapped her fingers on a piece of ice near the throne. Raava and Korra both looked at each other with looks of disgust on their faces, saying "No, I will not help you in your quest for an heir! That's just sick!" at the same time. Korra added, "Sorry, lady buddy - you're going to have to woo someone the old fashioned way. I hear Mako is single." Eska shook her head, saying, "While he is not as prone to hysterics as his brother, he is still too emotional for my tastes. Next suggestion." Raava gave her a funny look and said, "Sounds to me like a _rock_ would be too emotional for you. Maybe you just need to lighten up, and go see the world some - I used to be pretty serious, and look where I am now! More human-y than a human, apparently." Eska shook her head side-to-side slightly as the small, white-haired girl asked Korra, "Are you _sure_ your cousins aren't half-spirit? Their faces move about as much as Koh's does when he's being serious."

Finally tired of this meaningless banter, Desna said, "Cousin, we'd appreciate it if you continued in your story. We don't have all day, you know. In fact, tell me about this 'infobending' - it sounds like a time-saver." Korra sighed, saying, "I have done it within the Spirit World before, from two human spirits to myself to Bolin. And Raava managed to do her reading of Su and Lin as a projection - although she was much, much closer then. I guess I could try it like this, but I'd need to use the Avatar State to do it - if it's even possible." Korra explained this odd "infobending" to Eska and her brother, finishing, "Now let's give it a shot - if this doesn't work, I'll just have to do it later. And by the way, the only reason I've told you so much detail so far is because I figure you'd find the personal details so boring you wouldn't bother telling anyone else, and it appears I was right, given your… reaction to news of Asami's pregnancy." The image of Korra jumped in front of Eska and her brother, while Raava appeared behind their backs. Eska saw Korra's eyes flash temporarily, but felt no information flow. Korra said, with an unsurprised tone, "See? I told you this wouldn't work, Raava. I'll just do it physically when they get to Ember Island." Raava said to Korra angrily, "NO, I told YOU it wouldn't work - I said it first in your head! Now just tell them what you came here to say already!"

Liking the sound of this, Eska asked a now angry Korra, "If my guess is right, you want me and my brother, rulers of the Northern Water Tribe, to come to Ember Island for some sort of world leaders meeting so we can have yet more babbling. I oh so look forward to talking with President Raiko." Korra said, "Yes - although, there is one thing you should do immediately. Create a no-pass zone around the Northern Spirit Portal - I don't want any innocents wandering too close and getting snatched by Long Yumao." Remembering this "Long Yumao" as the spirit that had threatened to have Koh steal Asami's face, Eska said, "Sure. Now I am bored of this conversation, so please allow me to be bored while creating this exclusion zone and bored while in transit to Ember Island. Good day, Avatar and Cousin Korra." With that, the two forms vanished from in front of her and her brother.

Finally having a reason to leave the throne room, Eska tugged on her brother's large, flowing coat, saying, "Come on - let's make that exclusion zone and head to Ember Island. If we get there before everyone else, maybe we can catch 'The Boy in the Iceberg' - I never have seen a decent play." Her brother said, "Sounds good - maybe you or I can find a mate there. Let's go."

Thinking on what Raava had said, Eska told her brother as they approached the Spirit Portal on a wave of ice, "When we're making this barrier, let's try and feel the ice as we bend it, and leave some warnings on its surface. Maybe we will actually have some 'fun'." With a weak smile, Desna nodded and said, "Sounds like a good idea. I do hate being bored."

As they began to create a massive ice barrier around the foot of the portal and felt the flow of the water and ice as they did so, Eska - and apparently Desna, too, given his widening smile - felt small amounts of emotions that Eska didn't know she had. Remembering a scene from her childhood in which her father, Unalaq, had scolded them for such behavior, she bent a small "snowball" and threw it at Desna in the face as he was on top of a wave of ice, messing up his concentration and causing him to go flying face-first into a snowbank. Eska let out a sound she had heard Raava make earlier that she remembered from her childhood "snowball" fight - a giggle. She could hear her brother laughing like a three-year old, suddenly stopping with an angry look on his face. He turned to face her, with some odd moisture at the corners of his eyes, "Now I remember another reason our father was an abominable man. One that we have both denied since our childhoods. Just like Hiroshi Sato did to his daughter, he forced us to repress feelings that he did not feel fit a ruler's children to have - but he was worse! Hiroshi Sato just repressed Asami's lesbian tendencies - OUR father repressed _everything_! Seeing a spirit mock me for not being human enough opened my mind and made me think things I was always taught to dismiss or keep bottled up inside. Seeing you throw that snowball at me just brought everything to a head." He stood up, bending the water away from his eyes, saying, "Raava is right - we do need to go out and experience the world more. Let's finish this - I want to see if a play can help us both heal from our evil father's much older wounds."

As her brother talked, Eska felt as though ice was melting - but not from bending. Running over and hugging him, she said, "To the future!" Both siblings finished the warnings signs and barriers, making sure to make up for the missed play of their youth along the way. After they finished, they took a waterbending craft and worked in unison, feeling the flow of the water around them, smiling more in increments, until Eska could feel her mouth holding the form of a genuine smile.

After about three hours - Eska did not feel tired at all, oddly enough - both arrived at Ember Island, having found it on a map Desna had brought. When she and her brother went to the building that housed the Ember Island Players after getting directions from some jumpy locals, they spotted what must have been one of the troupe's managers. He stood straight up, saying, "Chief Eska and Chief Desna! We are honored to have you here - here, have some tickets, on the house!" Eska took the tickets as her brother said, "No, sir - we are honorable people. We have heard that you have not been able to get good writers lately, so take this." Desna fished twenty-five thousand yuans out of his robes, and a shocked Eska found herself adding fifteen thousand yuans of her own. Neither of them had ever liked those awkward coins with holes other people in their tribe called "money". The manager managed to stutter, "T-t-thank you! With this, we should be able to start creating a new play - we haven't had anything new in over twenty years!" He put his hands to his chin, saying, "We'll call it the Legend of Eska and Desna, in your honor! It will be about Harmonic Convergence, and your timely turn against your father!" Now it was Eska who held up a hand while fishing for more yuans, saying, "No - we're no legends. At least not yet. Korra is the only legend I know of - and I get the feeling she's going to become even more legendary shortly." Noticing the show was about to start, Eska grunted, "It's not like we have any use for all this money anyways - I never did understand why taxes were so high in our tribe," holding out a huge fat stack of money to the manager. It was probably one hundred thousand yuans, give or take, and Eska handed it to a now blubbering manager. He was mumbling, "The Legend of Korra? No, no - that sound awkward. The Tale of Korra? That's it!" as she took her brother's hand and ran towards their seats, eager to begin watching the show - and melting their father's ice.

The performers gave a very lively performance, which Eska enjoyed thoroughly, and given her brother's laughter, he did as well. As she hugged him tightly after the depiction of Aang's final merciful act, Zuko's inspiring speech and the final kiss between Aang and Katara, she saw a fleeting vision of a thick, purple-imbued ice prison shattering, letting what must have been her three-year old self free. A familiar male voice howled in the distance, as though from inside an impenetrable fog.

Eska sighed deeply, and a voice she recognized from earlier said _It appears that the Avatar's past lives were not Unalaq's only prisoners, nor the first. Now go, Eska - and learn to be human-y with your brother!_


	23. Chapter 23: The Grand Tour

Chapter 23: The Grand Tour

Firelord Izumi had always been a reserved ruler, preferring isolation to large gatherings, and during her seven-year reign she made sure that the Fire Nation conducted itself accordingly. She had heard reports of the battle in Republic City and just told herself that the reports must be exaggerated. She had a hard time believing that the center of the city had been gutted by a huge blast to create a new Spirit Portal. The only thing that had happened recently that drew her concern - apparently the Fire Nation had not been needed at Republic City, with the Avatar neutralizing the threat, as it should be - was her father's disappearance mid-day the day prior. The way he drove Druk onwards, it appeared that something urgent was going on.

She looked out over the capital city, noting with pleasure that the modernization of the Fire Nation was going full steam ahead. The only historical buildings that remained were government buildings inside the main volcano caldera and the actual Fire Nation palace, and even these buildings were being outfitted with electricity. Everything else closely resembled Republic City. In a symbolic move, she had chosen to get rid of the large flame backdrop behind her throne, considering it to be a reminder of the dark days of the Fire Nation, instead replacing it with a map of the world that had all four elemental symbols in their appropriate corners. While her father, Zuko, liked the map, he disapproved of her decision to remove the flame base, citing "historical value" and "cultural heritage".

Izumi snorted - what cultural heritage? That of conquest and war? In a similar vein, she had scrapped all the old war balloons as well as the outdated tanks for their metal, to be used in the construction of massive trade ships that would soon ply the waters between the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, Republic City and the Water Tribes in civilized trade. This decision caused much controversy, but given the Fire Nation's island locale, if she was going to have any military, it would be on the seas. If the Northern Water Tribe decided to ever become aggressive again as they had been against their brothers in the south, and eventually the whole world, her modernized fleet would make them pay. Catapults had long ago been replaced with firebending turrets, and elite squadrons of marines skilled in close combat and advanced firebending - including lightning generation - had been trained. She had designed a whole new class of ships herself after hearing her son's account of the power of the Equalist bombers during the first fight for Republic City, four years ago - "aircraft barges", based off of the huge merchant ship's design. Her engineers were already working to make her vision a reality, though they always demanded more money - typical military, always wanting more.

As she thought of military matters, a strange thought occurred to Izumi that made her laugh - surely the Earth Kingdom would never mount those horrible spirit weapons Kuvira made for the Earth "Empire" on their ships or their own war balloons? Not completely discounting the notion, she made a note to offer Varrick a large sum to outfit some special ships with spirit weaponry if the need ever arose. Though, she remembered with a smile, he had refused President Raiko's request for spirit weapons, and she doubted any spirit weapons remained, much less in the hands of Kuvira adherents. From what she had heard, the massive Colossus struck her as a one-time gambit.

She heard her telephone - a new addition - ring. She picked it up after two rings - she needed to appear to be busy - and answered, "Firelord Izumi speaking. How may I help you?" making sure to be polite.

One thing that she strongly agreed with her father and predecessor on was the need for humility. Zuko would tell her of his sister's and father's arrogance, and with how Zuko had raised Izumi, it always chilled her to the bone. She silently mused that their arrogance reminded her of President Raiko in ways.

The voice at the other end of the line said, "I have a message for you, Firelord Izumi. The Avatar, Korra, wishes you to come to Republic City for a tour before going to Ember Island for a conference of world leaders. She says she has things she wants to show you." Entering a whisper, the caller said, "There are rumors that past Avatar lives have been spotted near her, and of a secret mission to the Swamp - including your father, Zuko. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" So that's what her father had been doing - helping restore the Avatar's past lives, apparently. Good - now even less need for the Fire Nation's intervention, with both Raava and Korra's past lives to draw from. She told the caller as much, but he nervously said, "I don't know about that - some of the troops we managed to get to Republic City in time said they saw the new Spirit Portal acting bizarrely the night after the main battle, and reported multiple instances of people going in and out - including the Avatar herself. Something's going on in the Spirit World, and I don't like the looks of it, so don't be surprised if Avatar Korra asks for your assistance." He paused, adding, "With all due respect, Firelord Izumi, if she asks your for assistance, you should provide it without any conditions. Plenty of people are still angry about your refusal to attack Kuvira, especially considering what she did to the city. The crater around the Spirit Portal is HUGE!" Suddenly remembering he was talking to his sovereign, he asked, "You're not gonna demote me, are you?" Izumi laughed, saying, "Of course not! For one, I never got your name, and secondly, I'm not Firelord Ozai - I want people to tell me the truth." The man said, "My name is Intelligence Officer Jeong-Jeong - my father named me after one of his heroes from the 100 Year's War." Izumi told Intelligence Officer Jeong-Jeong "Your father has fine taste - Jeong-Jeong was a member of the White Lotus during the war and defected from the insane Fire Nation military. Tell your superior he is to consider you for promotion as a reward for your service, and most importantly, honesty. Good day." Izumi smiled as she heard some excited laughter from the other end, and hung up her receiver.

Izumi looked up and let out a startled shout - a blue image of Avatar Korra was floating in front of her! Remembering to be polite and that projection was an advanced airbending move, she told Avatar Korra's image "My congratulations on mastering the fine art of projecting yourself, Avatar Korra. To what do I owe the honor?" Avatar Korra looked like she was going to laugh, but at the last minute she said, "Firelord Izumi, I just wanted to let you know that I am currently on my way towards the Fire Nation. I want you to get in your fastest boat and meet me half-way. Just look for the blue fire beacon." Despite herself, Izumi's mouth dropped open, and she said, "But… my father taught me that blue fire was the mark of Azula! How did you manage to produce it?" Avatar Korra said, maintaining her composure better than Izumi herself had, said, "You are partially right - blue fire is the mark of an extremely skilled firebender with intense drive and focus. Both Mako and I have managed to produce the flame. However, we used righteous anger to produce the flames instead of the cold hatred Azula must have used. Given what I have heard of Azula, every time she produced it she was probably thinking of being Firelord or hurting Zuko, while Mako and I instead thought of how we would feel if we lost a loved one. Mako thought of Bolin dying, and I…" The Avatar's image clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing slightly.

Stifling back a laugh at Avatar Korra's quip about Azula, Izumi asked, "You thought of what? If it's personal, don't worry about it - I'm not a gossip." Korra's image took a deep breath of relief and said, "Let's just say it's someone I'm in love with. And don't ask me if it's Mako, because it's not. Now, back to the matter at hand - I'm getting pretty close to the point I had in mind, so you need to get moving." The Avatar vanished, and Izumi's eyes opened wide with a start - she did need to get moving! She burst out of her office - she never did like the official palace and its throne - past some confused bureaucrats. Apparently, one of them had ordered a palanquin, which she angrily refused, saying "No! How many times do I have to tell you - I don't want to be carried around like some tyrant or spoiled brat! Now get out of my way, please, so I can get to my Satomobile!" After she finally got to her land transport, she snorted in disgust at its vanity and excess, sighing in resignation as she remembered the Firelord had to maintain appearances and couldn't drive around in a beater. For once, she actually appreciated the high end model, enjoying the speed at which it was now bringing her to a private boat.

She had never been a talented firebender, but she thought of what she would feel if her father were killed or if Iroh II died early as she got the boat's motor running, intending to see if this blue flame was easy to make. After carefully leaving the fortified harbor - she was no fool, and had left the fortifications of the city alone - Izumi pointed the boat towards the direction she thought Republic City lie in, and let the boat's motor do the rest. She closed her eyes, envisioning the death of her only son and her father to one of Kuvira's soldiers. She opened her eyes to the sky in rage and saw a flame shoot skyward, apparently from her mouth - but it was not blue. Pleased that she had managed a firebending form that even Zuko had not mastered, she turned her eyes to the endless sea. She noticed that her boat motor wasn't moving her very fast, and wondered how Avatar Korra had managed to get so far so quickly. It's not as if she could have been bending while conversing with Izumi via projection.

Spotting a bizarre form in the distance, Izumi whipped out a spyglass she had remembered to bring - and she was stunned. She saw a female figure at the head of a small boat, bending out massive jets of blue flame from her hands backwards, with seemingly glowing eyes. A male figure behind her, safely between the blue jets, was shooting a less refined but larger blue flame towards the back of the boat with both hands, providing more propulsion. Noticing the distance between what used to be a speck and her own boat was closing rapidly, Izumi put the spyglass down, realizing who the figures must be.

When Avatar Korra and Mako arrived at the side of her own boat, Avatar Korra's eyes glowed momentarily and she let out a loud groan, saying, "I hope it's Raava and not Aang! I already told him to not interrupt official business." As Avatar Korra bent some of the metal of her own ship to lock it beside Izumi's, Izumi noticed a strange, white-haired girl standing in front of her in her own boat. The girl waved, saying, "Hello, Firelord Izumi! I'm Raava, and this is my human-y form. I would have called it my avatar, but that title is already taken." What Izumi assumed to be Raava's strange "human-y" form grinned as Avatar Korra said, "Thank goodness that little rascal Aang didn't hop out. He really is a 12-year old inside." Izumi asked Avatar Korra, "So what is it you want to show me in Republic City, Avatar Korra?" Avatar Korra said, "You can stop calling me Avatar Korra - Korra will do." Before she could continue, Raava blurted out, "Can we read Firelord Izumi? We've never read a world leader before!" Clearly not pleased at this request, Avatar Korra said, "I thought I told you, no bringing up anything but the physical state of Republic City! After Firelord Izumi's reluctance to attack Kuvira, I'm not sure how much I want to share with her anyways. I'd prefer to keep things formal with her."

While Izumi shared Avatar Korra's sentiment on formality, she couldn't help but be curious about this "reading" Raava had mentioned. She turned to face the spirit in her boat, asking, "What is this reading, and what does it do, Raava?" Avatar Korra groaned slightly, saying, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. I guess we can give you a reading if you want - I do have to admit, I'm curious to see what a non-interventionist firebender 'feels' like. Avatar Roku was not pleased with your decision when I told him about it." Izumi had mixed feelings - somehow, Avatar Korra had talked with Avatar Roku, but the same Avatar that warned Sozin to not be aggressive found fault with her own actions? Izumi said as much to Raava, who said, "You sound less like Zuko's daughter and more like Tenzin's eldest. You're right, Korra - this will be an interesting read." Avatar Korra laughed, saying, "Let's get this over with."

Avatar Korra climbed carefully into Izumi's boat after freezing both together to provide stability and placed her palms on Izumi's large forehead, making sure not to crush her glasses. As soon as Raava placed her hands on Izumi's back, she felt an odd sensation - as though her soul was being weighed. While she felt no further odd sensations from Avatar Korra's palms, she felt an odd flow between herself and Raava - almost like the spirit was stealing information! After both Avatar Korra and Raava removed their hands, Raava began laughing deeply, saying, "Once you hear more of what Korra has to say, I think you're really going to regret scrapping those war balloons and tanks! I knew from Korra's interaction with you that you're a pacifist, but _really_?" Izumi's cheeks reddened - so the little twerp had been stealing information! Remembering that Raava was an all-powerful spirit of light and order, she ignored it, instead asking, "How did you get that out of me, Raava? And what was that little energy exchange I felt? And what did your reading tell you?" An incensed Avatar Korra appeared to be trying to meditate, but to no avail, screaming, "I told you Raava, bad spirit! Now get back in here before you offend Firelord Izumi with your infobending antics!"

Izumi laughed, saying, "You are the most powerful spirit in the world right now, Raava - no hard feelings. Why don't you tell me what your reading said, then explain this 'infobending' to me." Raava said with a start, "Oh! I didn't even do my normal 'Read completed. Blablabla', did I? Anyways - while I disagree with Firelord Izumi's borderline airbender pacifism, especially given that Jinshu Kuangmai is running around who knows where, probably rallying troops to his side, she is still Zuko's daughter and exhibits what I can best describe as a mix of Zuko and Uncle Iroh's ideology. She won't be blabbing any secrets to anyone, so you can come out of the closet, Korra - and given how Firelord Izumi is tugging both our hands, she wants you to help me infobend her." Izumi stopped tugging on Avatar Korra and Raava's hands, saying, "I never was one for the stuffiness of formal diplomacy, aside from acting with proper manners. Just hurry up and infobend me already!"

Avatar Korra had an oddly concerned look on her face, saying, "Keep in mind, Firelord Izumi, once we give you all this information, there's no going back. There is some information, though, that I want you to see first hand before the conference tomorrow - the physical state of Republic City and the costs of inaction and passiveness. Are you sure?" Izumi nodded her head up and down vigorously, wanting to know the events of the past three days in more detail. After she told Avatar Korra "Make sure to include the battle for Republic City - I still haven't heard in great detail what happened," Avatar Korra meditated briefly, apparently drawing Raava back into her body, finally placing her hands against Izumi's brow. At first, nothing happened other than Avatar Korra's eyes glowing briefly. Avatar Korra looked over Izumi's shoulders, angrily grunting, "I withdrew you for a reason, Raava - but whatever! Let's just do this."

Izumi's mind was overwhelmed as the details of the past three days entered into her mind. She witnessed the destruction of the center portion of Republic City - apparently at Raava's behest, given Avatar Korra's angry grunt as the information was broadcast - and the entirety of the battle from Avatar Korra's point of view. As Izumi saw Avatar Korra take Asami to the new Spirit Portal, at first she was confused, but subsequent events cleared that away quickly. So that's who Korra was thinking of when she made her blue fire. The initial ordeal with Long Yumao filled her with anger and fear, and her emotions continued to swing almost untraceably as she witnessed the rest. Izumi was very happy to experience the Restoration, and she could feel her mouth open in shock at Avatar Wan and Avatar Garkan's revelations. Once Avatar Korra got to her father's confession about Azula, both Avatar Korra and Raava had to stop to let Izumi calm herself down from her hysteria. Izumi said, "While I think your relationship with Asami is beautiful, Korra, I could scarcely believe what my father was saying - Azula, hiding such a dark and dangerous secret for most of her youth! No wonder she was so twisted. I almost feel sorry for her now."

Avatar Korra shocked Izumi by crying slightly and hugging Izumi, saying, "You're right, Izumi - even Aang thought it was sad, and Azula technically killed him." Avatar Korra sniffed, saying, "Let's continue - there's another villain who not only earned my sympathy, but came into the light much as your own father did. You should find this real interesting." Avatar Korra and Raava resumed their positions, and at first, all Izumi saw was a censored blur after her father's speech - apparently there was some secret to hide - and watched Avatar Korra's interaction with Senna and Tonraq. As soon as Avatar Korra had to stop the talk with her parents, the point of view switched to a very different person's - Kuvira! As Izumi watched Kuvira's trials, she remembered the tales Zuko had told her about his own youth, and realized this was what Avatar Korra had said Izumi would find so interesting. Izumi felt a rush of happiness to see that horrible Kuvira doppler shattered, only to sink to the depths of despair when she witnessed Koh almost steal her face, and heard Long Yumao's horrible designs. Aside from Bataar Jr.'s rejection of Kuvira, the rest was pure joy to watch. Given what she had heard of this odd new weapon for Avatar Korra and the tuber-vines, maybe she would get Varrick's help with the battleships after all.

Apparently, Avatar Korra and Raava had been able to read her thoughts during the process, as Raava said, removing her hands from Izumi's back, "Those tuber-vines were intended for something exactly like that, Firelord Izumi. I hadn't explained their purpose to anyone in detail yet, but I may as well now. I didn't give just one gift to humanity, in the form of Asami's pregnancy - I gave them two. The tuber-vines are inextricably linked with my own energy, and they have the ability to judge an individual's worth, just as Korra and I did earlier. If they sense they are trying to be used as a source of energy or a technology like the spiritwires by an evil or unworthy person, they will shut down, incinerating the individual if the tuber-vine deems them evil enough. The Great Banyan tree will now incinerate anyone unworthy who tries to harvest it as well - I'm slightly disappointed no one has tried yet." Izumi said, "That sounds great! I'll contact Varrick, or I guess, Kuvira, as soon as I can with my battleship idea."

Avatar Korra coughed slightly, saying, "The technology won't come for free, you know - nobody but the United Republic army forces will receive anything without making some sort of concession, given that the URN is the nation equivalent of the Avatar - neutral in most disputes." Avatar Korra added, giving a slightly angry Raava a stern glare, "Even if your tuber-vine failsafe works." Izumi asked, slightly stunned, "What was your concession from the Fire Nation? I may as well get used to whatever condition you want." Avatar Korra sighed, saying, "I had hoped to tell you during the conference, but you're right - you will need to get used to this idea. To help stop Jinshu Kuangmai from re-forming the Earth Empire, in the process causing more spirits to join Long Yumao's side in the Spirit Civil War and growing his already unacceptable strength, I need occupation troops from all four nations and elements to help mend what Kuvira wrought. Northern and Southern Water Tribe forces, along with any loyal Earth Kingdom troops and any airbenders the Air Nation can spare. A large chunk of this force would have to be made up of Fire Nation troops."

Izumi's mouth lay open in shock. So Avatar Korra wanted Izumi to send Fire Nation soldiers into what would likely be a bloody, protracted occupation that would claim the lives of many citizens of her isolationist nation? She was about to slap the Avatar across her face for this arrogant, extremely demanding request, but stopped, suddenly crying bitter tears. Izumi looked up at Avatar Korra and said, "I was about to slap you across the face for that request, but I stopped." The nonchalant Avatar laughed, saying, "I figured you might have that kind of reaction - hence why I told you now, so you can think it over as we tour Republic City. I know Raava snuck in an image of the huge spirit blast - AGAINST MY WISHES, I might add, _Raava_ - but I think seeing the city firsthand should help you realize some important truths. I'm not going to come out and say them right now, as I think if you come across them yourself, they will be more powerful."

Izumi stood up, saying to Avatar Korra, "I think I know some of them already. I'll just summarize: If this occupation fails, the Earth Empire regrows and Republic City falls, this time for good, it would not be long before Jinshu Kuangmai hunted you down with a very modern military force, likely using Varrick Industries and Future Industries technologies and whatever spirit vines he has stockpiled. He would imprison you, never to see the light of day again, or possibly kill you and raise the next Avatar as a weapon for his inevitable war against the rest of the world. Should every nation fall, the world would be plunged into darkness the likes of which haven't been plotted since the days of Firelord Sozin, Firelord Azulon and Firelord Ozai. Spirit vines would be the Earth Empire's Sozin's Comet." Izumi put her hands on her hips, satisfied with her answer.

Avatar Korra surprised her by sighing deeply, saying, "You are right - but also very, very wrong. The most likely outcome of the Fire Nation's refusal is much quicker and infinitely worse. You have to remember, this occupation isn't our only war - in fact, one is raging right now. The Spirit Civil War. You left that very important consideration out of your assessment. There are two doomsday scenarios. The first, which would result from the Fire Nation not helping keep Jinshu Kuangmai under check, is something we can control. Before Jinshu Kuangmai could lead his forces to take over either the Water Tribes or the Fire Nation, Long Yumao would have garnered enough support as a result of the imbalance caused by the Earth Empire conquering another nation to make even my own power and Raava's irrelevant. Just as he said he wanted to do to humanity, a legion of Dark Spirits would help him usher in an age of darkness comparable to what would have happened if Vaatu had been victorious at Harmonic Convergence. This, oddly enough, is the brighter of the two scenarios - if we successfully heal the Earth Kingdom with your help and keep that very important item around Raava's neck away from Long Yumao, his support would dwindle, and I could eventually hunt him down and kill him, just as Avatar Kuruk wanted to do to Koh the Face-Stealer."

Izumi was terrified - this last part was somehow the better of two scenarios, and apparently hinged on a game of keep-away? Izumi said, "Avatar Korra, that thing around Raava's neck. What is it?" The small teapot rumbled violently, knocking one of its strange clasps wide open. A terrifying voice said, "It is I, Vaatu - rightful Grand Dark Spirit! This is just _temporary housing _until I grow large enough to challenge Raava again, in, oh, ten thousand years." Raava smacked the teapot, yelling, "I thought I told you to stay in there! If you come out one more time in the next 3 days, I'll force you to watch Korra and Asami _kiss_!" The teapot howled "NO! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" before the latch that had opened shut on its own. Izumi found herself laughing along with Raava and Avatar Korra, as well as Mako, who had finally come onto her boat. Mako pointed to the teapot around Raava's neck, saying, "From what I remember from earlier today, it sounds like Long Yumao getting ahold of that thing would be very, very bad. Care to explain in more detail, Korra?"

Avatar Korra sighed, saying, "Yes - the most terrifying option. I call it 'Sudden Death'. It all boils down to one simple fact. Even if we do everything perfectly and even get Jinshu Kuangmai to reconcile with his mother, if Long Yumao successfully challenges Vaatu for that weird 'Grand Dark Spirit' title, he will become unstoppable. With the ardent support of other spirits, he will be more than a match for Raava, I'm afraid. Long Yumao can become a greater threat at any time - he isn't constrained by Harmonic Convergence like Vaatu is. All he needs is that little teapot, and humanity is toast." Avatar Korra took a deep breath, clearly not wanting to deal with whatever reality she was about to tell Izumi. Avatar Korra continued, "This 'Sudden Death' option is why Raava and I, along with our close allies, will be working very hard to end the Spirit Civil War - before Long Yumao gets ahold of this simple little teapot." The teapot began to rumble again, but it suddenly stopped, its occupant apparently remembering Raava's earlier threat. Avatar Korra continued with a grimace, "That little teapot's occupant is the reason why the combined conventional militaries of the four, no, five, nations will need to carry the bulk of the burden in the Earth Kingdom until Long Yumao is dealt with. Team Avatar and friends will be too busy fighting the Spirit Civil War to be of any real long-term use in the occupation effort." Avatar Korra smiled slightly, adding, "Even when he's tiny, Vaatu manages to be a menace."

Raava and Avatar Korra began laughing very hard as Mako said, "I assume you will take this more seriously, Raava - the end of the world is nothing to laugh at. The only time any spirit or human aligned with Long Yumao could possibly take away the teapot containing Vaatu is when you're in your little pet 'human-y' form." Mako pointed at a furious Raava's heaving chest, saying, "Perhaps you should just stuff Vaatu back into your heart, Raava? It's where he's been for the past ten thousand years, after all." Mako met Raava's increasingly angry glare with a calm demeanor, saying, "It's true. And I'm not afraid to say it - I have experience with talking to power. I dated Korra a long time ago, after all." Avatar Korra burst into laughter, saying, "You little liar - you were terrified of me! I still remember your little stunt, Mako. Your weak, almost fearful lie about our breakup after my memory was wiped. I may have been bi-curious at one point, but not anymore. That lie and Asami winning my heart is why I'm never touching men again."

An embarrassed Mako said, "I think it's about time Firelord Izumi saw Republic City. Come on, Korra - time to do the jets again." With this, Raava apparently vanished back into Avatar Korra's chest, as Avatar Korra's eyes began to glow. Mako quipped, "That's a much better place for that foolish spirit," and much to Izumi's surprise, Avatar Korra laughed - in her own voice! This wasn't in line with what Izumi knew about the Avatar State. Avatar Korra asked joyfully, "When is someone going to figure out how to do this without bending? Woohoo!" Izumi noticed the other boat separate from her own instantly, with the stabilizing ice also gone. She watched as Avatar Korra turned the boat towards Republic City and said, "You might want to lie down in front of me, Firelord Izumi! I don't want to roast you!" Izumi immediately hit the front deck, well aware of what Avatar Korra could do, and she heard a deafening roar of flames shortly after.

As they approached the city, Izumi could see the devastation that Kuvira had brought to it, even with her head barely peeking above the prow of her boat, her grey hair flapping wildly in the wind. Time slowed to a crawl as Avatar Korra and Mako took her on a tour of the city, Avatar Korra making sure to point out the damage caused by Kuvira's Colossus before the spirit weapon exploded, and Mako making sure to point out all the places of his youth that had been destroyed.

Izumi walked over to what she assumed was a tuber-vine and picked it up, saying, "You've convinced me. Now, to just convince my people - that's going to be hard. For seven years, I have preached the benefits of isolationism, and now I will be calling for war. This is going to be very difficult to pull off."

Avatar Korra's eyes briefly glowed, and Izumi recognized the figure in front of her - Avatar Roku! Avatar Roku said, his voice proud and strong, "I am glad you have come around, Firelord Izumi. After my thrashing of Firelord Sozin in the throne room well over 200 years ago, I never thought I would be helping lead the Fire Nation into a foreign war. When you address your people, Firelord Izumi, your father, Zuko, and your granduncle, Iroh, will be at your side, as will Avatar Korra and myself. I can only hope the quadruple celebrity appeal will help win the Fire Nation over. You have a unique opportunity, Firelord Izumi - you have the opportunity to help an entire nation heal. A nation that the Fire Nation hurt deeply during the 100 Year's War, at that. You may want to ask your father for advice - my blood runs in his veins and yours, after all. Good luck."

As Izumi gave a sigh of contentment and anticipation, the tuber-vine in her hand hummed "HMMMMM HMMMMM" while flashing a bright white.

End Part 4


	24. Chapter 24: Idle Negotiations

Part 5: Conference and Conflict

Chapter 24: Idle Negotiations

As Korra had almost left Republic City and brought Firelord Izumi back towards the new addition to Air Temple Island, she noticed the sky was much darker than when Korra had left to go pick up the Firelord. Seeing Korra staring at the darker sky, Mako said, "It's now 4:30 PM - but I don't quite see how that would make the sky so dark. What's going on, Korra?" An immediate idea occurred to her, and she didn't like it one bit. Korra stopped, her heart racing, placing her hand against the intact pavement, scanning for any anomalous energy. She picked up one signature that made her heart sink and her gut churn - Long Yumao had finally managed to come back into the physical world! After giving only a short explanation to Mako and Firelord Izumi, she launched herself towards the Spirit Portal - apparently, Raava needed to refresh the block on the portal. When she landed, she crashed into a large, centipedal form, feeling some sort of sickening oil on her skin. Part of her wanted to scream, but she knew that would be a fatal move.

Bursting into the Avatar State, she kept a stony face as she bent two elemental prisons around Long Yumao and Koh. She maintained her expression, even as Koh began cursing at Long Yumao, saying, "Fool! I told you, if you want to get me any faces, we need to stay away from the Avatar and Republic City! Surely you haven't forgotten that most of the city was evacuated." Long Yumao hissed, "I don't care if you want quantity of faces - I want some of this insufferable brat's friends out of the picture! When this 'Team Avatar' is broken and their faces yours, then we can go hunting other, less powerful humans." Koh let out a slithering sigh as he clacked his free legs together, saying, "Team Avatar is tight knit, and Korra is rarely away from the others for long. If I had known the Avatar was going to leave for a few hours, I would have pushed to leave earlier - I might have even been able to steal Asami's face. Now we're imprisoned! Korra is too perceptive, and your energy is far too obvious now." Tiring of this banter, Korra remembered her request of Eska and Desna, saying, "I'm going to kick you two back into the Spirit World and refresh the lock on the portal." She deliberately mumbled loudly, "It would be really bad if you two decided to go to the Northern Water Tribe." Seeing Koh's face change to that of a savage monkey, she could see her little ploy worked - they would be met with nothing but ice, soon to be augmented with Raava's power. She tossed the two back into the portal, finally letting her stifled laughter out in torrents.

Her eyes still glowing, she refreshed the block on the Republic City Spirit Portal, figuring it would last two days or more. She felt a familiar surge of energy and her eyes dimmed. Raava, now standing in her field of view, said, "You may as well do to this portal and the Southern Spirit Portal what Eska and Desna did with the Northern Spirit Portal. I did not expect the seal to break so soon, but if you bend earthen barriers augmented with my energy and warning signs, there should be no further problems. Unless Long Yumao grows big enough to shatter earth or endless ice…" With that, Korra felt an energy surge, noticing her eyes glowing once more.

Korra bent large, thick walls around the Spirit Portal, making sure to cap the top physically. To her surprise, the beam continued through the rock unabated. Taking another deep breath, she bent up warning signs, using lavabending to carve characters into the rock. Korra created a door that led directly to the spirit portal, and began pumping her own energy and Raava's into it - she didn't want anyone but herself opening it. Taking a deep breath, she intensified the energy entering the door, spreading large, spidery white lines through the rock that pulsated steadily. Taking a deep breath, she opened the new door and closed it behind her, placing her hand directly inside the Spirit Portal beam, focusing on the Northern Spirit Portal.

Korra felt an odd rush, and she looked around, eyes still glowing - she had teleported to the Northern Spirit Portal somehow! Not wanting to take any time to ponder how she did it, she capped Eska and Desna's icy handiwork, feeling it equal to her own in Republic City. Again, the beam passed through the ice, neither itself nor the ice breaking. Placing her hand on the ice wall, she smiled as she saw thick white lines spreading in the new Avatar-only door she was creating, her expression only broadening when she saw the lines jump and quickly spread all around her. Tiring slightly, she opened the new ice door with the Avatar State, stepped out, and closed it again, letting her eyes normalize after she did so.

Korra missed the cold, and took great pleasure in making an ice blanket and wrapping her body, savoring the chills it sent through her being. She heard a loud bump, followed by a smaller one and an eerie slipping sound and the clack of insect legs on ice. Making sure to move herself further away from the portal, Korra laughed as she heard what must have been Koh and Long Yumao cursing angrily, Koh saying, "That little twerp tricked us! I don't like that - I want to be the one doing the tricking!" Long Yumao hissed angrily, saying, "These walls - they burn my skin! I'm done for today, Koh - your face-hunt will have to wait. I need to go warn the other Dark Spirits that follow me about this new little trick of the Avatar's - I can't afford any spirits being incinerated by this energy, or worse, turning!" Korra heard two odd whooshing sounds, assuming the spirits had left. Not wanting to be taken off guard, she placed her hands to the ice, searching - and found nothing.

After she had erected another barrier at the Southern Spirit Portal similar to the one in the north, she returned to the Republic City Spirit Portal, noticing that Jinora, Izumi, Asami, Mako and Tenzin were waiting for her next to Oogi. Jinora said, riding an air scooter to Korra, "I sensed an immense energy coming out of this Spirit Portal and projected myself to Mako, asking him what was going on. He told me that Long Yumao had come back into the physical world, and I alerted my father and Asami. We got here as fast as we could on Oogi, realizing we might have a fight on our hands about halfway here, but I can see you took care of that." Jinora stared at Korra's handiwork, running up to touch one of the thick white lines. "Wow - that's Raava's energy! But, not entirely…" Jinora studied the lines, suddenly noticing something Korra hadn't - there were staring right at a large Earth symbol! Korra whipped up an air scooter of her own, riding around with Jinora, noticing the other three elemental symbols, in proper order, lining the sides. She placed her hand against the symbol for Water, and saw a familiar face momentarily - Avatar Kuruk's! As she told everyone else what she had seen, she felt a familiar energy surge, her eyes glowing momentarily.

Raava, now standing in the middle of the group, said, "This is one of the reasons I had need for your past lives, Korra. Their energy adds to our own power in these barriers, and their humanity is the reason the lines burned Long Yumao's skin and would incinerate any lesser Dark Spirit aligned with him that came into similar contact. He would have to grow substantially in power to break any of the barriers you made." Seemingly anticipating Korra's question before she could even ask, Raava finished, "Koh, as one of the world's most ancient spirits, is not affected by the lines like Long Yumao is, but he does not possess the physical strength and size to break the barriers. Now, let's go - I want some of that sake you yanked me away from earlier, Korra!" Before Raava could vanish, Asami tapped Raava's shoulder. Though Korra was too far away to hear what Asami said with her ears, Korra's bond with Raava let Korra hear Asami say, "Why don't you just hold off on that, Raava - I have something special planned for Korra tonight, and you won't want to be so drunk you miss it." Korra felt goosebumps on her skin, as well as a wonderfully familiar feeling below her stomach - Asami had told Korra before she left that Asami was going on a "shopping" trip, and couldn't wait to see what Asami's plan was.

As everyone climbed on Oogi's back - including Raava - Asami carefully took out a covered tray from Oogi's saddle sack. Lifting the metal lid off, she revealed six large cold cups of tea and a big teapot. Korra noticed with hungry eyes that four raw portions of the last of the shark whale meat were also present, along with two portions of the vegetarian food that Jinora and Tenzin preferred. Asami pointed to the meat and tea, saying, "Someone who appeared at our party unexpectedly told me firebenders can heat tea with their bending. I won't spoil the surprise - everyone else has managed to keep quiet so far. Why don't you and Mako help us out, Korra?" Korra had to concentrate very hard to make sure she didn't boil the tea away with her blue fire, and Mako's first attempt at cooking the shark whale meat did cook the meat properly, but the surface was slightly blackened. Firelord Izumi reach out to take it from Mako, saying, "I always did like my meat seared. Thank you, Mako."

Raava looked like she was going to laugh, but Firelord Izumi gave Raava a glare, saying, "I was telling the truth." Asami gave Korra a cup that Bolin must have lavabended "Korra" onto, and ended up pouring about half of the tea into Korra's large cup. As they all ate and drank, Korra felt her strength returning. Curious why Asami had given Korra that specific cup of tea, aside from the obvious, she told Korra, "I figured you'd be tired, so I put a much stronger tea into your cup. I got the blend from Zuko, who told me it was some of his Uncle's blend." Remembering how mad Zuko had been at the loss of even a mouthful of his Uncle's blend the day before, Korra asked, "Isn't that extremely rare?" Asami said, keeping a straight and even face, "You'll see why when we get back to the party. I'm not spoiling the surprise now, not when we're almost there." Korra took a deep breath and let out a contented burp - she had just drank a lot of tea, and Asami had let Korra eat her shark whale meat portion. As everyone on Oogi's back laughed, Korra noticed that they were about to land. Oogi's landing was perfect - Korra was very glad that Opal and her clumsy beast, Juicy, hadn't come to their rescue.

When Korra looked around for familiar figures, she was shocked - the handcuffs on Kuvira's wrists had been replaced by looser shackles! Katara, Zuko, Lin and Su were animatedly talking with Kuvira, as well as an unseen figure, apparently in the middle. Intently curious to see what could have convinced Su and Lin to make this drastic change, Korra's heart jumped when she saw the figure in the center. Korra turned around, grabbing a clearly pleased Asami by the hands, yelling, "Uncle Iroh! I can't believe it - you're here!" As some tears streamed down her face, Korra heard Uncle Iroh say warmly, "If it isn't the two lovebirds! I was just talking with everyone else about Kuvira's transformative experience in her visions and the Spirit World yesterday. It appears my dear nephew isn't the only one to have had such a harrowing and rewarding ordeal." Uncle Iroh patted Zuko on the back, saying, "Although my nephew never almost had his face stolen by Koh." Both Zuko and Uncle Iroh began laughing, and Korra noticed with a smile that their laughter was very similar.

A stunned Firelord Izumi finally moved from her place, running over to embrace her father and then Uncle Iroh. Tenzin said, clearly confused, "How are you hugging Uncle Iroh? He ran his hand through my legs the other day!" Uncle Iroh laughed, saying, "Any spirit can choose to let a physical body either interact with them directly or pass through their being. Just ask Bumi - apparently, his little spirit friend, Bumju, finally let Bumi put that sweater on his body." Tenzin's mouth dropped open at the same time as Korra's did - Bumi was here? While Tenzin asked, "Where's my sister, Kya?" Korra slammed her palm against the ground so violently it physically made a crack in the marble, scanning for Bumi and Kya. She noticed with a start that they were both talking animatedly with her parents, and ran over to the group. She hadn't planned on this!

Before she could yell in alarm and panic, she felt her body freeze for a long time, as though some internal force had stopped her only a short distance from her target. She remembered how Raava had stopped Korra in her tracks the day before, but this felt different somehow. Her eyes glowed momentarily, and she saw what must have been the culprit in front of her - Aang! He had a sad look on his face, and he said, "I know you didn't have the best of childhoods to instill trust in you, Korra - what with your predecessor being behind the White Lotus treating you like a prisoner, keeping you from your parents. I am not proud of what I did, leaving orders behind to protect you 'at all costs' - it is one of my few regrets in life. Even though I had a family with Katara, at some fundamental level, I just didn't understand how families worked. Bumi and Kya can attest to that. I had been raised by monks, and I turned out fine, and I thought that the White Lotus would act in a similar manner." Korra noticed her mother and father, Tenzin, Katara, Bumi and Kya all standing near her still frozen body - apparently, Aang had waited to come out until all six were near to start talking. This just made Korra even more furious, but she couldn't break Aang's grip.

Seemingly sensing that Korra was trying to break his hold on her, Aang said, "Can you please resist the urge to 'read' Bumi and Kya? As a symbolic first step, if nothing else…You need to start learning to trust people, Korra. You can't just run around, using your odd new powers of reading and infobending all the time. Would you try and manually read your unborn daughter? Pry secrets from her mind that she'd rather not share with you? Would you risk losing the support of the United Republic of Nations by insisting on reading a likely uncooperative President Raiko?" Korra could feel her eyes - the only part of her body that wasn't paralyzed - start to water profusely, even though all her throat and mouth could manage to do was continue breathing through her nose. Aang's image began to cry, saying, "I will, for the rest of time, regret my orders to the White Lotus, Korra. But regrets won't fix _anything_. Even though I'm a spirit now, I still get the odd guilty feeling about how I ran away from the Southern Air Temple over 170 years ago. I don't have any solid advice on how to learn trust, Korra - it's just something I learned as an Air Nomad. You just need to have faith in others. While trust did leave me vulnerable at times - I have the feeling without Katara and Sokka at my side and my trust in them, I would have been swindled or tricked into the Fire Nation's grasp." Aang blushed slightly, as though remembering some unsavory detail. "In fact, my blind trust in people led me to believe some merchant that I met in a town on the way to the North Pole was telling the truth about a nearby airbender, when in fact he was an agent of the Fire Nation. He told me about a possible airbender in the surrounding mountains. I snuck off in the middle of the night to go find this airbender, not even telling Katara or Sokka. I was desperate to reconnect with anyone from the Air Nomads." As Katara suddenly remembered this incident, she said at the exact same time that Aang did, "It was a trap." Aang continued, not even cheered by Katara's voice, "Admiral Zhao was waiting for me, along with the merchant and some firebenders with a net. If those fools hadn't used actual Air Nomad artifacts to lay the trap, or at least removed the more useful ones, they might have succeeded."

Korra thought to herself, "This seems like even more reason to not trust people! Why did you tell me this, Aang?" Aang could apparently read Korra's thoughts just as Raava did, as he said, "The reason I told you this is because if I had relied on Katara and Sokka, and told them what the merchant had said, they probably would have convinced me to not go. This little incident, upon reflection, is actually _why_ you need to trust in people, and confide in them without fear of hurt. I had to learn the ropes myself, without any help from Raava's reading ability. Even if an individual is trustworthy now, they may turn on you later." Seeing the confusion in Korra's eyes, Aang continued, "Varrick is a good example - you thought he was your friend, but he stabbed you in the back. A more recent, relevant example? Take Bataar Jr. At first, from what Raava has told me of the events since I was imprisoned that you did not see fit to tell me, he confided in you about the Colossus' weakness after Kuvira tried to blow him up with that spirit weapon. Earlier today, he seemed to unhinge partially, considering anyone who believes Kuvira to be a changed woman a fool or a traitor." Korra, not sure what this had to do with trust, listened as Aang continued, "If you had read him before his altercation with Kuvira, as soon as you got back from the swamp, you would have likely gotten a positive or neutral reading - enough to share your secrets with him, probably on the recommendation of Su, his mother. Would you share your secrets with him now, Korra?" Korra felt her mouth unfreeze, and she answered, "No! I don't know what to think of him now, and apparently his own mother has reservations as well. Even if Kuvira is a changed woman, Bataar Jr. still has a lot of unresolved issues to work through."

Korra felt her body released from its strange hold as Aang said, "And that is why you must build relationships and trust manually, and not use this new 'morality meter' that Raava provides as a crutch. Human bonds and love that are maintained and taken care of, I think you will find, have a strength that surpasses anything being the Avatar entails. The Avatar State, Raava, bending all four elements - all useless if you do not act like a normal human and form proper relationships." Korra felt a surge of many conflicting emotions from deep inside _her_ - not Raava, not Aang, no one else but her. A vision that was all her own danced in front of her eyes - all her relationships with people, all those she felt love for - friends and family and Asami alike. All the trust others put in her as Korra and not the Avatar, all the things she regretted doing or saying…

She saw Aang smiling broadly as everyone around her took turns embracing her. Aang said, "Now why don't you use infobending for a less serious purpose, and let everyone around you feel those emotions you just felt. Just let information flow, as does water." Aang paused momentarily, adding, "Though you should still keep one secret. Bye!" Korra let energy flow as Aang had said, and as she did so, she could hear Bumi and Kya alternatively laugh or weep - in Bumi's case, sometimes curse - as she let the information flow unfiltered, only blotting out the identity of Jinshu Kuangmai. Apparently in her intense emotions she had accidentally broadcast the information in the Avatar State, as she heard people reacting to events she had experienced since leaving to pick up Firelord Izumi. Feeling the need to perform some damage control, she projected out Aang, saying, "I need to go talk to some people. Why don't you talk with my parents, your wife and kids?" Tenzin said, "That sounds like a GREAT idea! Let me get my kids and Pema over here. Unless you need Jinora, that is, Korra." Korra shook her head, saying, "I need to go discuss matters of war, so the only airbender I might need is Opal. See you soon."

Just as she suspected, the brain trust was arguing among themselves, along with Firelord Izumi. Varrick was trying to negotiate what must have been an extremely steep price for a private, no-conditions deal for spirit weaponry for the Fire Nation's navy, given the expression on Izumi's face. Zhu Li was trying to convince a slightly reluctant Asami to use the tuber-vines for civilian power generation, Asami citing the potential for sudden power stoppage if an evil or unworthy individual deliberately started messing with the plant to sabotage the city. Zhu Li must have made some accusation that Asami did not find funny at all, since she slapped Zhu Li across the face, saying, "NO, I'm not concerned that limitless power will crash the price of oil or the lost profit on Korra's oil find!" Kuvira was standing in a corner, her arms crossed angrily.

Korra approached her first, asking, "You're not arguing with anyone - what's the matter?" In truth, Korra just wanted to avoid the other four at all costs - she didn't want to see an angry Firelord Izumi master blue flame on Varrick. Kuvira said curtly, "I thought we were supposed to be banning spirit weapons, not embracing them. I was fine with your little armblades, but this is something else entirely. Asami was even suggesting mounting them on her hummingbird suits, or some weird new planes she designed." Korra could see this was going to be difficult, but likely not involve any yelling. Korra explained to Kuvira again how the tuber-vines were supposed to work, and seeing that Kuvira was still reluctant, Korra resorted to projecting Raava out. The small form said, "Hey, watch it! We've never projected both a past life of the Avatar and myself this far apart from one another before. Though it seems to be fine." Raava turned to Kuvira, unexpectedly taking on her true form, and the larger spirit boomed, "I know you have regrets over your abuse of spirit vines, but I just want to assure you, these tuber-vines will be used for a good cause. Given what I know of you-know-who's stockpile of spirit vines, it will be very likely that the occupation forces will be up against spirit vine weaponry - even if he can't harvest any more from the Swamp. I imagine he will find out what I did to the Great Banyan tree soon, and begin experiments to attempt to grow more spirit vines." Kuvira sighed deeply, saying, "I am become death, destroyer of worlds. I guess the spirit is out of the bottle now: if we don't use tuber-vine weaponry, Jinshu Kuangmai will have a much better chance of winning, and inadvertently plunging the world into darkness under Long Yumao."

Apparently sated, Kuvira said, "You will have my support in developing this technology. However, I just thought of a little flaw in the tuber-vine technology." Raava shrunk back to her "new normal" size and scratched her head, saying, "I don't see what the flaw is." Korra didn't either, so Kuvira said, "You said that you attuned the tuber-vines to _your_ energy, but from what I know of Harmonic Convergence, that's not entirely true. I'm not used to thinking spiritually, so correct me if I am wrong. Say humanity relies heavily on tuber-vines for the next ten thousand years, and Harmonic Convergence rolls around. Suppose that Korra's far-future successor drops the ball, letting Vaatu win." Korra and Raava grimaced at this thought, and a "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" escaped a now open clasp on the strange teapot. Raava's grimace vanished, replaced by a predatory grin. She stuck her hand into the top of the teapot and drew a tiny squirming Vaatu out, saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Korra, bring Asami over here - I have a little Dark Spirit to punish." Korra shot Raava an angry glance, saying, "I don't have time for that right now. I'm too busy listening to Kuvira's supposed flaw in the tuber-vines. Plus, it looks like Asami's too busy fighting with Zhu Li as is." Raava gave an angry grunt, making to put Vaatu away, but Kuvira grabbed Raava's hand, stopping her from putting away the black and red kite. "Actually, keep him out, Raava - he figures heavily into the flaw with the tuber vines."

Both Raava and Korra looked at each other - she could feel Raava didn't like where this was going. Kuvira said, "In ten thousand years, unless Long Yumao strips him of his 'Grand Dark Spirit' title, Vaatu will be much, much bigger. If Korra doesn't entrap Vaatu in the Tree of Time - that's its name, right? - and seal all the Spirit Portals, he will be able to challenge Raava during the next Harmonic Convergence. If he wins - " Vaatu let out a louder, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" much to Korra and Raava's chagrin. Raava gave Vaatu a nasty glare and Kuvira coughed, saying, "Anyways, as I was saying, should Raava lose, I imagine the tuber-vines will switch, turning evil." Raava and Korra stared at Kuvira in shock. Korra only managed to say, "T-t-that sounds about right. Vaatu turned other spirits into Dark Spirits in Wan's time." Kuvira continued, "While those tuber-vines will work for now, humans will need to develop a similar power source eventually, not dependent on spiritual energy or judgment."

Raava groaned, stuffing a clearly pleased Vaatu back into the pot, giggling like a naughty little boy who had gotten away with something. Raava threw her hands in the air, saying, "That was the whole point of the tuber-vines: nobody bad can use them!" Kuvira continued, "If Varrick, Zhu Li, Asami and myself can manage to come up with a new power source that's strictly human, there'd be another plus. In the event that the Avatar and Raava lose, humans will have beam weapons capable of hurting Vaatu enough such that something like what Jinora did this time around can happen again." Raava was no longer angry, and she said rather calmly, "A failsafe does sound rather nice. Why don't you see if you can get the rest of the brain trust to stop fighting, Korra?" With that, Raava vanished back into Korra's chest.

When she turned to look at Firelord Izumi, Varrick, Zhu Li, and Asami, Korra realized with a start that they were staring at Kuvira and herself. Apparently, they had begun listening and stopped fighting at some point. Firelord Izumi said, pointing at a large lump of rock she knew to be the remnants of the ore Korra had raised from beneath the sea, "Now that we're done fighting, why don't you and Kuvira bend some of that rock into a mockup of Asami's new designs?" Glad to actually bend again, Korra used the Avatar State to tear off a medium-sized chunk of the rock, removing the metal from the ore and forming two large sheets of metal. Kuvira stared, saying, "Why didn't I just help you recover from your poisoning instead of becoming dictator, Korra? Had I got my hands on that mercury that was still inside you after Zaheer poisoned you, we could have just toured the Earth Kingdom together, restoring order when Mother Suyin refused, Korra providing a… moderating influence." Asami blushed in anger, saying, "Hey, Korra's mine! Back off!" Kuvira suppressed a laugh, saying with a snort, "I may have been into a rather feminine man, Asami, but my metal doesn't bend that way. Anyways, why don't you take those aircraft designs out again?"

Korra heard a large gust of wind and a small, excited voice saying loudly, "Aircraft designs? Military?! I want to help!" Meelo dropped down into the middle of the brain trust, followed by … Bumi? This latest arrival's much larger size and less refined bending knocked everyone onto their backs, and Korra heard an excited trilling. Some part of her brain translated it as, "Bumi never makes good entrances!"

While Korra was glad to have two goofballs to lighten the mood, Firelord Izumi was clearly not amused. She said drolly, fixing her glasses, "I know you were a military man, Bumi, but what does Meelo have to offer exactly?" Meelo said loudly, pouting, "My Mom told me earlier today that my self-portrait seemed more appropriate for Firelord Ozai. He may have been evil, but at least he was a man of action, which is more than I can say for you, Miss Firelord Izumi!" Firelord Izumi took a deep breath, letting out a small flame of frustration and said, "Very well, Meelo - you can stay. Just try not to get in the way, please."

Meelo proceeded to do exactly that, pointing at the two aircraft blueprints Asami had gotten out during the commotion, saying, "Wait - you're still using two wings? Why? Lemurs don't have two wings, and look at how well they fly!" Meelo's lemur, Poki, poked his head out of Bumi's shirt and began flying around his owner's head. Firelord Izumi said, "Poki can airbend slightly, sweetie, and airplanes can't. That's why they need two wings - to generate more lift." Meelo surprised the Firelord by saying, "I overheard my dad talking with Bumi about these tuber-vines, and if you used one of those inside the airplane, I bet you could make something like this!" Meelo grabbed a surprised Asami's pencil, drawing a very detailed, realistic looking airplane in the corner of the blueprint.

It didn't look like any plane Korra had seen - or apparently anyone else, given how the brain trust was staring at Meelo's small doodle. Bumi said, "I know I talked about having only one wing, Meelo - but what's that weird pair of tubes near the … extra horizontal and vertical wings at the back?" Asami handed Meelo a blueprint page of his own and smiled as Meelo drew his plan on the entire page. Apparently, Meelo was quite bored when not flying around or harassing his siblings, as he drew a large assortment of what looked to be weapons "lying" in front of the aircraft. The plane was rather ugly but sturdy looking, and Meelo put the name "The Flying Hogmonkey" at the top of the blueprint.

Pointing first to the two odd, seemingly hollow tubes with what Zhu Li said was a condenser ring in the front, Meelo said, "Dad was talking about how Korra used her blue fire to send a boat flying around on the water's surface. Seeing the blasts that Kuvira's weapon made up close made me think - what if you let out a steady pulse?" Kuvira asked Meelo, "How do you know what a condenser ring is, and why haven't you ever shown anyone your ideas?"

Korra heard an exasperated sigh from behind her. Everyone - even Bumju and Poki - turned around to see who it was. Korra said to the new arrival, "Hi, Tenzin! You done talking with your dad yet?" Tenzin said, as he grabbed a squealing Meelo, "No, and apparently, Meelo will need to have a talk with Grandpa Aang of his own." Tenzin reached out for the blueprint, saying "How many times have I told you, Meelo - no war drawings! They aren't fitting for an air bender!" As soon as she heard the words "aren't fitting for an airbender", Korra stood erect, her eyes glowing. She forcefully grabbed Tenzin's arm before he could crumple the blueprints.

She said to a terrified Tenzin in a multi-voice that was seemingly missing one voice, "Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang, who just finished lecturing ME on trust - what are you thinking? Your words 'fitting for an airbender' remind me an awful lot of what Hiroshi told his own daughter, Asami, when he tried to control her! Do you not _trust_ Meelo to be himself?" Korra felt an energy surge next to her, and she turned her eyes with fading light to see Aang next to herself. Aang said, pointing at Meelo while looking at Tenzin, "Son - you just recently released your control over Jinora's love choices. Given that the forces of good are soon going to be spread thin again soon, the five nations need any advantage they can get - even if they are weapons designed by a nine-year old airbender. I think it's time to let your son be who he really is - more like Bumi, less like you." Before Aang could continue, Asami said bitterly, "I never figured you, of all people, Tenzin, to be one to try and keep someone from being who they are."

In a combination of shock and what seemed to be remorse, Tenzin said through tears of his own "Ever since Meelo was a young boy, he always loved to play soldier. At one time, I let him draw his war pictures, but as he got older, his drawings became darker. When I caught him searching for red pigment, I decided that enough was enough. I should have connected the grumpy look on his self-portrait with this." Tenzin held his son in front of his face, saying, "Meelo, do you forgive me?" Meelo laughed, blowing the tears off his father's face, saying, "I don't know why Grandpa, Miss Asami, or Miss Korra were so upset, but I do know I want to draw some more! Yes, I forgive you. Now put me down before I sick Poki on you!" Meelo's lemur chose to land on top on Tenzin's head instead and purr contentedly instead, making Meelo groan slightly. A laughing Tenzin let his son back down, Meelo studying Korra and Asami's faces with curiosity. Meelo said, "Before I continue explaining The Flying Hogmonkey, I want you to 'infobend' me, Miss Korra. I figure there's a lot of things that no adult will tell me - even my sister Jinora seems to watch her words when she talks with me. I don't like it."

Before Korra could refuse, Meelo added, "Plus, if you want these designs to be effective, I have to know what we're up against." Korra sighed, remembering what Aang had told her about trust - and what she had just told Tenzin about trust - and gave the little boy his wish. Meelo looked at Asami and then Korra after, saying, "So that's why you two were holding hands! Don't worry, I won't tell Ikki." A mischievous grin crawled onto Meelo's face, who continued, "I figure I can annoy her more if I tease her that she doesn't know as much as I do anyways." He broke into a grin that rivaled Aang's, saying, "Thanks for all the information, Miss Korra. Miss Kuvira, will you help me tweak The Flying Hogmonkey?" Kuvira said, "Before we do that, Meelo, why don't you finish explaining what everything on the blueprint means?" As Meelo's eyes glittered, Tenzin let out a small sigh that earned him a dirty look from Aang's image, and walked away. Seemingly pleased, Aang's image moved back to where it had been before the little teleport.

Meelo said, first pointing to Zhu Li and then to the odd, large condenser ring, "Miss Zhu Li took me for a tour of Mister Varrick and her's boat after she finished hitting Mister Varrick over the head. She showed me all sorts of things, and I recognized one from my exploration of the Colossus' husk the day before. She told me it was a condenser ring, used to direct a flow of spirit energy." Pointing to what was apparently a side-view of the aircraft, "My idea is that a low flow on spirit energy is released to the rear, providing thrust that can be increased or decreased. This plane is supposed to be hard to destroy and fly low, near the ground." Seeing that even Kuvira was staring at him somewhat blankly, he drew in what must have been the pulse on all the depictions of what must have been the aircraft's engines. Kuvira said, "It's a very good idea, but getting fine enough control of the tuber-vine's power to do that would be very difficult." Meelo said, pointing at Korra, "That's where Miss Korra comes in! She can channel Raava's energy into a stationary engine, and everyone else can take readings." Meelo pointed back at the aircraft, saying, "With what Miss Korra infobended to me, I can tell that the extra armor I added to The Flying Hogmonkey won't be enough. It sounds like Jinshu Kuangmai has a lot of vines." Meelo puzzled over the design until Asami got an idea, saying, "What if we put spiritwire on the surface and led the wires towards the tuber-vine? It might be able to absorb the energy of a spirit weapon."

Meelo drew lines on The Flying Hogmonkey's surface, resting a finger over the weapons in front of the plane, erasing and re-drawing some. Meelo pointed at what looked like an odd circular honeycomb and said, "This is a Lipowder firework launcher. I'll name them Meesiles. They launch from the tubes like a firework and have a Lipowder warhead that explodes when it hits. The plane can also carry bombs like the Equalist aircraft did. But those aren't The Flying Hogmonkey's main weapons." He pointed to two objects that vaguely resembled Kuvira's spirit cannon underneath the aircraft's wings, along with a strange form in the aircraft's nose that just looked like six holes. Meelo said, "The spirit cannons underneath the wings are directly connected to the tuber-vine, so they can fire longer pulses faster than Kuvira's weapon. The six little rings in the aircraft's nose are a Lipowder weapon that I thought up, but will need some help to make a reality. All I could think of is the barrels rotate in a circle, firing relatively large projectiles rapidly from a magazine like the thing Asami is making Miss Opal."

Bumi picked up Meelo and said, "My boy, you're a genius!" Firelord Izumi said, "This project sounds like it will take a long time and a lot of resources, from multiple nations. Meelo, I want you to come to the Ember Island conference with us all tomorrow, and present your idea." Firelord Izumi paused, saying, "You seemed to have another aircraft design in mind, given your glittering eyes. Something tells me it has to do with my aircraft barges. Care to elaborate for us?" Meelo snatched another blueprint from Asami, drawing another, slightly different looking plane, as well as an odd, long line on top of what Korra assumed to be an aircraft barge. Meelo looked at the aircraft barge, made a funny face, and asked Asami for another blueprint. Meelo drew his version of an aircraft barge, one that more closely resembled one of the URN Navy battleships that had proven oh so useful. Korra said so out loud, making Meelo laugh and say, "You might want to revamp those too - they didn't do so well against Equalist airplanes or Kuvira's Colossus."

Showing uncharacteristic focus - Meelo must have been really excited to finally be drawing "war pictures" after all - Meelo pointed back at the new aircraft, saying, "This plane - The Ferocious Lemur - is intended to take on air targets mainly, with the ability to hit ground targets as well. It has can carry bombs just like The Flying Hogmonkey, and has a smaller repeating spirit cannon in its nose. That's not what is special about this plane, though. This plane would be best piloted by a metalbender, due to its main armament, but as long as it gets close to its target, even a nonbender should be able to pilot it. No offense, Miss Asami, Miss Zhu Li and Mister Varrick." Before any one of the three nonbenders could say, "None taken" Meelo pressed on, saying, "The reason a metalbender would be the best pilot would be this plane's special air-to-air Meesiles. They shoot forward and are guided by a long wire that a metalbender could guide with their bending, or anyone else could guide with a special control schematic that I don't know how it would work." Varrick said, after letting out a "Hmmm" or two, "Meelo, I think I know a way to make those missiles work even better. I'd need an extremely small camera, some kind of strong light source, and 'fins' on the missile, though." Varrick drew his idea to the side of Meelo's special Meesile. When he had finished, Varrick pointed to what looked like an eye on the Meesile, saying, "There's a camera in the nose that sees a point of light projected by the aircraft - or maybe a projection of Raava's energy from the tuber-vine. That would work better - Korra could 'paint' a target for it. Anyways, the camera helps control the fins of the rocket, guiding it towards its target. While Meelo's idea could be implemented almost immediately with metalbender pilots, mine would take more time than we have currently to perfect." Varrick drew a war balloon that closely resembled those Kuvira had used, saying, "Plus, if our opponent is this slow hunk of junk, we could just shoot it down with a spirit cannon. Given that, I'd say The Flying Hogmonkey should be given priority - its spirit cannons and Varrick gun would make quick work of any war balloons we come across."

Seemingly anticipating Meelo's grumpy face, Varrick said, "I'll be the one to try and get the six-barreled Varrick gun working. I already have experience with lots of fancy machines. Speaking of machines - why don't you explain that weird line on the top of your aircraft barge, Meelo?" Meelo's frown vanished as he pointed animatedly to what he called an aircraft barge, saying, "From what I could guess, it sounds like the Fire Nation has no way of reliably getting their biplanes off the aircraft barge. A barge also can't hold very much. This aircraft _carrier _would have below-deck storage for more planes, ammunition, spare parts, and crew. This thing would be huge!" Meelo spread his hands as far apart as they could go, making everyone laugh. He continued, "For power, it would need more than just one tuber-vine, or a really big one. Why? The weird line on the top is like a catapult, but powered by… steam, I guess. It would launch the planes hooked into it on top of the deck at a high speed, generating lift. A cheaper option could be to have an airbender on board, helping generate lift, but we aren't exactly common." Meelo made a show of his "rare" talent as Varrick said, "I think I know a better way - electromagnets! After I saw the electromagnetic pulse take out everything but the Colossus, I wondered if I could use a big pulse of magnetic energy to propel a piece of metal. I think my test run earlier today on the back of the Zhu Li shot clear through the wall and sunk an already panicked fisherman's boat - he kept babbling about some huge, random blue fire that almost torched him the day before when Zhu Li and I picked him up." Korra laughed, realizing this fisherman must have been who she nearly hit while mastering her blue flame.

Meelo said, "Think you can draw a gun based on that?" Varrick began doodling on another piece of blueprint, saying, "Tada! The VarriMag. If you want a big projectile, I think you'd need a tuber-vine power source. The piece of metal I shot was about as big as my thumb, and took a lot of power to shoot." Meelo shuffled through the growing pile of blueprints, clearly not finding what he wanted. Deciding to just describe his idea instead of taking Asami's last piece of blueprint paper, he said, "I think the URN battleships are cool, but they need an update. Tuber-vine power source, spiritwire coating to absorb spirit weapons or energy, some large spirit weapons of their own, a mix between Lipowder and spirit weapon anti-aircraft guns, and a single VarriMag gun." Korra said to a confused Kuvira, "You never know if Jinshu Kuangmai will come up with a way to stop spirit energy of his own. You did say he was always innovating."

Kuvira said, "I suppose you're right. One thing from all this, though - we only know of three tuber-vines in existence, and I doubt we're going to find a whole field of them any time soon. Care to project Raava out here?" Korra did so, Raava saying, "I'm afraid there aren't that many tuber-vines currently, and I can't make any more until the Spirit Civil War is over. You'll have to be very careful in your use of them - at the very least they have regenerative properties." Raava vanished back into Korra's chest, and Bumi finally spoke, saying, "I think it would be wisest to use the tuber-vines we do have for research and development of the two spirit energy driven aircraft and the VarriMag gun. The best weapon system to actually power with a tuber-vine is the battleships - two of them. I think the URN Navy has already salvaged parts of the ones Kuvira sunk, and we could always take a ship from the Fire Nation Navy and outfit it with Meelo's suggestions." Realizing something she should have done long ago, Korra said, "Let me see how many tuber-vines there are right now." Ignoring the conversation that erupted around her, she was shocked by the answer she got from her reading - there were almost thirty! Most were inaccessible except by bending multiple elements at once, and she realized this was no accident.

Korra realized she was beginning to feel tired, and told everyone else, "I just found out there are a total of thirty tuber-vines - more than enough to actually produce limited numbers of aircraft and a single aircraft carrier. I will have to access most of them, however - it appears Raava placed them in spots that only multiple people working as a team or the Avatar can access." Seeing that some people had a confused look on their faces, she said, "For instance, one is located inside a large cavern outside Republic City on an old wooden relic behind a raging waterfall. A waterbender wouldn't be able to access the waterfall, and an earthbender wouldn't be able to get past the waterfall or bend the tuber-vine out." Feeling her stomach growl, Korra said, "I'm starving, and need a bite to eat and something to drink. Given the look on Asami's face, she does as well. We're all out of blueprint paper anyways - Asami used the last one to sketch out Meelo's suggestions on the battleships. I think I'm done for today."

After she and Asami had eaten some good food that Pema had brought for dinner, drank plenty of water, they both saw the various guests off "their" private island. Given the gleam in Asami's eyes, Korra could tell they weren't going to bed just yet. Remembering what Asami had whispered in Raava's ear at the Republic City Spirit Portal crater and her "shopping trip", Korra felt the same wonderful feeling below her stomach again. As she brushed against Asami's body, Korra felt sparks course through her own.


	25. Chapter 25: Housekeeping

Chapter 25: Housekeeping

Korra knew that Asami had been busy while she was away getting Firelord Izumi, but she could hardly believe the mountain of stuff outside their house! Seeing that Korra was speechless, Asami just started pointing items out, first pointing at a large green box on wheels with tall steel spires sticking out the top. Asami said, "That's a modified generator and battery that Zhu Li 'bribed', shall we say, Varrick into parting with. Lin removed the gas tank and bent those steel electrical conductors on top. Since you can generate lightning, we don't need gas, and may not even need to be hooked into the electrical grid with this contraption - apparently, the batteries are very powerful, able to store a charge large enough to run anything for roughly 36 hours. They are something Zhu Li had been tinkering with on and off - she always did love chemistry."

Korra picked up one of many lightbulbs next to this generator, saying, "Yes - I overheard Zhu Li telling Varrick that his antics with Meelo were going to cost him tonight. I assume these lightbulbs and switches were also Zhu Li's handiwork?" Asami sighed slightly, saying, "Yes - and speaking of Zhu Li, once we get this stuff inside, I have something I want to talk to you about." Not quite sure what Asami was driving at, Korra pointed to a very large obnoxious purple mat beneath the stash of housewarming gifts, asking, "Is that just a rubber mat, or do you have a use for it in mind later?" Asami blushed wildly, saying, "That's not for now! Here - look at this wonderful bed Pema got Bolin and Opal to help haul from Upper Air Temple Island. It's brand new, never slept on, and is apparently a luxury model." Asami laughed before continuing, "Pema told me she caught an Air Acolyte making an overly profitable business deal behind her and Tenzin's backs a while ago, and they kicked him out of the Air Acolytes. They kept the 'excessive' bed he bought with a good portion of his profit, using it as a display to teach the other Air Acolytes a lesson." Korra said, "That doesn't seem very fair - he bought the bed, after all." Asami shrugged, saying, "I said the same thing to Pema. She just shrugged and said 'Tenzin's orders. Plus, I agree with his decision - avarice should not be tolerated, much less in an Air Acolyte.' You can't look a gift ostrichhorse in the mouth, though. It even still has the cloth covering it had in the store." Pointing to a lump of blankets, pillow covers and pillows at the foot of the luxury bed, Korra said, "I assume those were confiscated as well." Asami let out a sigh, saying, "Yes - I don't think those airbenders are quite as virtuous as they think they are. And Tenzin's treatment of Meelo didn't exactly help that impression."

Korra laughed at Asami's quip, then pointed at what appeared to be a motorboat, bobbing in the sea where water met house plateau. She asked Asami, "Is that _another_ 'gift' from Varrick? I hope you didn't tell anyone what it was for, if you asked for it." Asami laughed, saying, "Of course I didn't tell anyone about your idea for a secret basement and water inlet! I actually bought the boat from Varrick - I managed to get a good price, since Zhu Li was staring at him intently." Asami walked over and picked up a rug, and as she held it aloft, Korra realized with a start that it was of Water Tribe make! Asami could see the happiness in Korra's eyes, as she said, "I figured you might like this. I got two more as well - I bought them from some of the Water Tribe soldiers that came to help defend Republic City. Jinora helped me transport them on Oogi's back. We had to make multiple trips - I got more than just rugs. For some of the largest items, we needed Opal and Juicy's help. While I was in the camp, I also bought a tea set from the shop in Ba Sing Se that Uncle Iroh opened, making sure to give the seller a good price. He was from a company of Earth Kingdom loyalist soldiers who stood ready to fight Kuvira, and he told me of how his family was suffering under Kuvira, and he needed money more than the teapots." Korra ran over to Asami, hugging her lightly, saying, "That was awfully sweet of you. I assume there are similar stories behind the furniture?"

Asami put her hand on top of a solid wood cabinet, saying, "Yes - I was surprised by how many officers in the camp were willing to trade family heirlooms to feed hungry mouths. They were basically refugees at heart, even if they wanted to fight - Kuvira displaced a lot of people. We're going to have our work cut out for us in the Earth Kingdom, Korra - everything would be so much simpler if it weren't for that stupid Spirit Civil War!" Asami stamped the ground with her heel in frustration, causing her chest to move up and down. Korra shook her head suddenly - she noticed she had been staring in rapt attention, waiting for Asami to stamp her heel again. Asami said, "The sooner we get all this stuff in, the sooner you can see more of that. It's a good thing you made the front doors wide." Not wanting any further delays, Korra began helping Asami move items into the house, grunting under some of their weights, especially the wooden furniture. She made sure to bend the walls carefully to let them move in the larger pieces. Why couldn't she bend wood again? Toph had managed to bend steel, after all. Anything with iron or steel in it was very easy to move, at the very least.

Asami pointed to the two remaining items - the strange purple mat and the generator. Korra used her metalbending to move the generator away from the house, and she had seemingly read Asami's mind, as the next thing out of her mouth was, "Why don't you charge those batteries up? Your extremely sturdy house without windows is going to be very dark without lights." Using the Avatar State to save energy and make the process faster, Korra sent a steady stream of lightning into the coils, stopping when she heard a loud shriek from the green metal box. Asami said, removing her hands for her ears, "It's a good thing I got Varrick to install an alarm in that thing - had you kept going, the batteries would have exploded, and there's some pretty nasty stuff in them from what Zhu Li told me." After they both went inside, Korra inserted the legion of lightbulbs into their sockets with metalbending, then asked Asami for assistance with installing the light switches and controls. As she watched Asami fiddle with the copper in the walls, Asami said, "You might want to use some of that rubber mat to cover these wires - I don't want to accidentally touch one and get electrocuted."

Noticing that the purple rubber mat was still outside, Korra asked Asami, "Is this thing coming in too? It's too large to fit in anywhere." Asami said with a calm voice, as though she were restraining herself, "That, you need to slice up, use to cover the wires and then put on the floor in the main room. I have something else in mind for it later." Puzzled what Asami wanted with such an obnoxious purple rubber mat besides wiring insulation, Korra ripped a chunk off the remaining ore. She formed a blade she used to tear into the mat, finding the shredding satisfying. She made to toss the metal aside, but Asami held up a hand, saying, "Now that I think about it, you'll need that metal later as well." Korra shrugged, turning the metal mass into a ball and using bending to place it into a large ceramic bowl. After Korra covered the metal wires using her firebending and metalbending with Asami's directions, she noticed there was still a lot of rubber left. Purple rubber, metal - just what was Asami planning, making a rubber mannequin?

Feeling tired, Korra joined Asami at one of the large wooden tables she wished she could have woodbended. Asami got up and returned with the tea set she had bought and some tea packets, saying, "If you go outside and purify some seawater, we can have some tea and rice crackers. I figured you might be tired or hungry. Here - just bend that metal into a jug, get some water, and let me do the rest." Korra barely managed to manipulate the metal and purify the water without yawning. Seeing that Korra was in no mood for any hard work, Asami walked Korra through the steps to make some purple rubber tongs. Korra had no idea why she needed to make tongs until Asami asked her to make a small blue flame to heat the tea with. Korra smiled weakly as she saw what Asami was doing - she held the teapot above the flame with the odd purple implement. Korra was half asleep when she heard a piercing whistle - apparently, the tea was done. Korra withdrew her hand and crossed her arms under a heavy head.

Asami woke her later, saying, "Here - heat this tea again, and eat some crackers. It should help you wake back up - you'll need to be wide awake for what I have planned later." Asami patted Korra on the back as she heated the tea, saying, "You're probably going to need to bend us a stove, or let me install one - I like to cook, and we can't rely on your bending for food or drink apparently. You were exhausted." Korra's eyes opened wide as a wonderful energy woke her back up - apparently brought back in anticipation of this mysterious plan Asami had. As Korra drank the tea, she noticed something odd - it tasted sweet! At first, she wanted to spit it out, but found she quite liked it. Korra said, "That tea - it's sweet! Did you put some sugar in it? I've never heard of 'sweet tea' before." Asami said, after taking a drink of her own 'sweet tea', said, "I got the idea from the man who sold me this tea set - apparently, it's some new sensation in Ba Sing Se from Uncle Iroh's tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon! That's the shop's name. It's supposed to give you a lot of energy, and you'll need plenty of that in a while." Not entirely sure why, Korra felt sparks course through her body again - the suspense was starting to kill her! She almost asked Asami what this plan was, but then decided not to - the wonderful feeling below her stomach had returned, and she figured it might vanish if she knew Asami's plan. And she did NOT want it to vanish.

Once Korra and Asami had consumed two pots of tea, at Asami's insistence, Korra remembered a comment Asami said earlier about Zhu Li. Korra extended a hand to Asami's arm, caressing its form before asking, "You said you wanted to talk about something involving Zhu Li earlier. Care to discuss it?" Asami let out a sigh, saying, "Yes - I slapped Zhu Li when she was insinuating that I was against using tuber-vines for civilian power because it would make the price of oil crash, ruining the profit potential of your oil find this morning." Asami took a deep breath, continuing, "I even physically fought with her, driven by some strange rage. While I don't mind a fight with bad guys, afterwards, I just felt sort of shaken up about it. No, guilty is the better word." Korra could see that Asami was truly upset - she even pushed Korra's hand away so she could put both her fine hands to her chin, moping.

Korra pried Asami's morose pose apart, put her hand on Asami's chin and said gently, "Asami, we've all been through a lot lately, nobody more than me and you. Within a three day time span, you saw your father killed and your home city devastated, dealt with deep emotional hurt and a serious threat against your own life from a powerful spirit, found out that you're pregnant through extraordinary means, that said pregnancy was the igniting event for the Spirit Civil War, found out that Toph had an evil son who is now in charge of the remnants of the Earth Empire, and found out Long Yumao's horrible plan and the possibility of the end of the world - 'Sudden Death'. The fact that you didn't just whip out your electroglove and use it on Zhu Li after that rude comment says a lot of things about you - all of them good." Satisfied that she had comforted Asami well, as was Asami no longer on the verge of crying, Korra continued with a laugh, "Plus, as we spend more time together as lovers instead of friends, I think some of my attributes will wipe off on you, and vice versa. That's what my parents told me a committed relationship is like when I was little."

Asami gave a contented sigh, happy to let Korra's hand just lie on her face. Korra noticed a sudden rush of energy enter her system, and given Asami's widening eyes, she must have been experiencing the same thing. After a while, Asami said, "You're right, Korra - but I'm still going to apologize to Zhu Li tomorrow. About what you said about 'lovers' - you should have felt the same energy rush that I just did. Let me draw you a picture of what I want you to make using the same technique you created those tongs with. Given your sheltered upbringing, I doubt you will know what the items are, but that will just add to the surprise. After I draw the schematics, I will have some preparations of my own to make."

Asami took out a pencil and a sheet of paper, drawing two odd forms that Korra didn't recognize. Korra said, with a frown, "Those look like they're going to be a lot harder to make than tongs, and you're right - I have not a clue what they are. I've never seen those odd bumps on any object, and it might take me a while to make them." Asami laughed, giving Korra a sultry look, saying, "You'll know what they are for shortly, beautiful. You need to make two of the smaller ones. Just try your best - the only hint I'll give you is you better make sure they're smooth aside from the bumps. Good luck!" As Asami left the room sloooowly, Korra noticed her pick up an indistinct bag, then unbutton her jacket, letting it fall to the ground outside their bedroom door. As a shirtless Asami shut the bedroom door, Korra's eyes darted around the room looking for some metal and the shredded purple rubber mat, her beating heart and the now intensified feeling below her stomach driving her on.

Korra's first attempt at making the smaller objects ended in disaster, with molten rubber escaping the form and dropping onto the marble floor below, her earlier success with the wires apparently not counting. Asami wasn't there to offer suggestions, after all. Bending a piece of metal, Korra scooped the excess rubber off the tile before it had a chance to solidify. Trying a different approach, Korra made a one-piece form using metalbending, carefully melting the rubber that had not fallen on the floor into it. After the rubber had cooled, she bent the metal away from the purple object, seeing that she had made a perfect copy of the schematic. She easily formed the next identical object, plopping it next to its brother on the wooden table. When she tried to make the next new object, she had to restart three times until she figured out she would need to use firebending to fuse the two halves together. While this technique succeeded in making the two halves one, she noticed that the border between the two halves left something to be desired. Remembering her earlier success with a one-piece form, Korra grumbled as she made the metal bend to her very specific will. Finally satisfied with the form, she again melted rubber with firebending into the form. Still hearing Asami shuffling around in their bedroom, Korra made a second copy of the larger object.

Korra grabbed the four purple thingies and brought them with her to the bedroom door, rapping on the sheer marble surface with her free hand. Asami said, "Just a minute!" and a short time later, she said, "Come in - I'm ready!" Korra opened the door and stepped forward, initially confused - all she could see on the bed was a bottle of high-quality sake and the flames of some aromatic candles at various points in the room. Asami said, "Close your eyes and hold out those three… thingies, Korra. No peeking or using your earthsense!" Korra obeyed eagerly, and as she took a deep breath, the aroma of the candles hit her. Seemingly as soon as her brain processed the smell, she felt an uncontrollable desire to… grab Asami's butt?

Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder, and after Korra went through with her impulse - noticing that she grabbed a fur coat, much to her disappointment - Asami said, "You can open your eyes now, and given that sudden grab, I take it the candles are having the desired effect. But we're not going to go through with those desires just yet - first, we need to drink some sake." As she opened her eyes, she saw Asami was wearing a heavy fur coat, and not much else - wide expanses of skin showed below Asami's shapely hips. The coat didn't even fully cover Asami's underwear.

Not wanting to spoil Asami's clearly intricate plans, Korra joined Asami on the bed. She removed her own shirt as well as her heavy pants, leaving only her bra, underwear and underpants on - she always dressed warmly, even when not at the South Pole. Asami poured them both a glass of the sake, asking Korra to use her waterbending to cool the alcohol in the bottle and glasses. After she finished, Korra took a drink of the alcohol, making sure not to take too much - she had never tasted it before. At first, she felt as though someone had poured scalding tea down her throat and she let out a cough, but she soon felt a warm sensation spread through her being. Loving the combination of this and the other ongoing sensations, she made to down the whole glass, but Asami stopped her, saying, "Whoa there, stunning - given that cough, this must be your first taste of alcohol. You're likely feeling as big a buzz as you need, or want - I don't want a drunken Avatar in my bed, and given what you showed me of Raava's behavior at the Avatar Party, I don't think you want that either."

Part of Korra felt like drinking the whole bottle, just to see what being roaring drunk felt like - Raava seemed to be having a lot of fun at the party. Korra gave her glass to Asami, saying, "I'll have to see what being drunk is like some other time - we've got that big meeting on Ember Island tomorrow as well, and if I were to act like Raava did there, that would be very bad." Asami laughed lightly, saying, "I guess it really is your first taste of alcohol - if you get really drunk, you have something awful called a 'hangover' the next morning, not more being drunk. Believe me, they aren't pretty - I used to raid my father's liquor cabinet whenever I was feeling down about his iron grip over who I thought was sexy." Although curious what this "liquor" was, Korra asked, "Surely you didn't have me make those thingies for them to just sit there. What are they for?"

Asami replied with a quick smile, "Later." Korra groaned, irritated with Asami's noncommittal answer. Asami laughed, saying, "I need to drink my own drinks anyways - it might take me a bit of even this high grade sake to feel a buzz, given my youthful indiscretion." Asami quickly drank her own drink, moving on to Korra's almost full glass, finally stopping after a _third _glass. Korra said sappily, "I didn't know you had that rough a childhood," making Asami giggle and say, "Not really - this is only slightly above what a normal person would take to get a buzz." Korra felt an extremely bizarre sensation, and something told her Asami was lying - and badly. Noticing that her hand had crept onto Asami's outer thigh over time, she realized with a start what had happened - she had sensed a change in Asami's heartbeat subconsciously! Remembering Toph and Tonga's "talent", she couldn't help but wonder if she was really Toph's fourth child.

_No, silly - you're just really talented. Remember, even that scumbag Aiwei could read people. Now quit thinking and start… groping!_

Quite sure what word Raava had intended to put last, Korra took her command literally anyways, which apparently pleased Asami to no end. Asami moaned as Korra's hands wandered of their own volition, "I see somebody must have told you about foreplay, at least." While still feeling Asami's wonderful body, Korra asked seriously, "What's that? I just started 'groping', like Raava told me." Asami snorted, "Wait, what? I never thought a spirit would be teaching the Avatar about sex!" Despite hearing the word "sex" making Korra even more tingly, she continued running her hands over Asami, who eventually held up a hand, saying, "Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Asami pushed Korra aside, pushing her against the soft bed. As soon as Asami began expertly tracing her hands over Korra's exposed body, Asami laughed, saying, "I never thought those stupid 'dating classes' would be of any real use. Prepare to have your mind blown." Asami deftly placed her hand on Korra's ear, and began tracing some invisible pleasure line. When Asami began playing with Korra's heaving chest, she felt her eyes glow strongly. Asami continued, saying, "Oh my - the Avatar State already! You're just going to _love _the thingies." Korra wasn't quite sure what could be better than this, but a disturbing thought occurred to her - what if she inadvertently bended and hurt Asami?

_Aang never did it, and neither will you. More feely, less thinky!_

Asami actually managed to make Korra cry "Yes! Oh, more!" with just her hands and adrenaline pulsed through her body. After Asami finished and Korra resumed breathing normally, she asked, still winded, "So now can I see what the thingies are for?" Asami laughed, getting up off the bed, saying, "I won't tell you - I'll show you. Now get ready." Asami threw off her coat with a dramatic flair, and Korra felt a rush of blood in her head. Before she could say anything, Asami told Korra, "These undergarments are special - they have metal in them. I inserted the strips myself, not wanting to make Lin, Su, Bolin or Kuvira uncomfortable. Good, good - I see you have removed those stupid pants and started on the other remaining pieces of cloth between you and me. Now, bend these off, and I'll show you what the thingies are for - real good." Korra's hands moved of their own, and she simply stood still, admiring Asami's raw beauty. Asami chuckled with flushed cheeks, saying, "I never figured you for a romantic, Korra - I thought you'd just fly at me." Korra gave a surprised Asami a big hug, relishing the feel of her skin again Asami's - especially her chest, but not for the most obvious, lewd reason. It was what lay beneath that Korra found so pleasurable. Her heart was beating rapidly, a wonderful feeling gripping it tight. She felt the same sensation of oneness she felt whenever infobending Asami, but with undercurrents of a strong love. Some tears escaped her eyes from the pure bliss.

Korra felt a light thwap across her back after a minute or two, though it was clearly not made by a hand. Asami said, "Wow - you really _are_ a lover. Mako made a big mistake, I can tell you that much. This is by itself very nice, but I want to use these thingies - and once we start, so will you."

Asami was right - Korra _did_ love the thingies.

Korra couldn't even count the number of times she flashed in and out of the Avatar State over the next hour and a half, the spiritual power seemingly giving her superhuman stamina. Korra felt a wonderful, constant mix of love, lust, sparks - the list seemed endless. The time of her life finally ended when an exhausted Asami said, "I can't do any more - I need to talk to Katara about the Avatar State, your stamina is just… mind-boggling!" Asami tossed aside the thingie in her hand, collapsing onto the bed. Remembering the earlier embrace, Korra crawled in beside her, wrapping her body around Asami's side. Smooth, soft skin… warmth… as one. As she drifted off to sleep, she saw Asami's jade green eyes appear in the darkness that engulfed her like a warm, welcome mist.


	26. Chapter 26: Ember Transit

Chapter 26: Ember Transit

Even with the conference slated to start at lunchtime the next day on Ember Island in Zuko's old family home, Korra had not dreamed one bit about the big event. It was all Asami, all the time, and Korra felt betrayed when she was woken up. Mumbling something about Asami's body and her dreams, she heard a familiar laugh that got her attention immediately. Asami, wearing her fur coat and nothing else, said from the foot of the bed, "I see you had pleasant dreams as well. But, to business. We both need to wash up - you can't go to the conference like that, all sticky from our fun last night. Why don't you add in that basement you said we need, and we can wash off using purified sea water." Korra felt like just sweeping Asami off her feet and starting last night all over again, but she sighed, saying, "I guess we can always do something _interesting_ later, after the conference. I'm not putting my clothes back on until I have to, though - I haven't ran around free as the polar wind since I was a little girl."

Asami laughed, saying, "Who said it had to be _later_, Korra? Once the water feature is done, we can … save some time by washing off together beside it." Asami gave her another sultry look that made Korra's head spin. Asami smiled, continuing, "Korra - now it's my turn to stare. Why don't you start doing some really exaggerated bending moves to make that hideout." A large smile crept onto Korra's face and she leapt off the bed, relishing the freedom of motion, among other things. Korra struck her foot hard against the floor, the force shaking her body. Apparently, this is just what Asami had in mind, as she said, "Yeah - more of that, definitely" as Korra entered the Avatar State and processed the information about the rock beneath the house. Deciding to use her feet to earthbend - both for practical purposes and to tickle Asami's fancy - and her arms to alternatively lavabend and waterbend, Korra set about the sweaty work of creating a cavern below.

Wanting to make sure that the water entrance to the cavern was hidden, she put great care into making the cave entrance natural-looking. Before trying to create the underground sea inlet, she created a hidden door on the floor next to Asami, making her yelp in surprise. Korra formed earthen stairs beneath, stopping them near a large bubble in the volcanic rock she had detected with earthsense. Korra used this bubble as the base for a large room, only extending it when she had to. Thinking she was almost done, she created a large chasm near the "cave" entrance for sea water to rush into and an earthen dock at the point nearest the stairs. Before she could break the barrier between ocean and the inlet, she got an idea that she figured would please Asami to no end. Taking a deep breath, she used the power of the Avatar State and her upper body strength to instantly create a marble-lined pool close to the water's edge, intending to fill it with purified sea water. She made another smaller pool of a similar make next to it - a "hot tub". Remembering her longing for cold, she created another one next to it, intending to fill it with cold water and ice when she wanted a reminder of the frozen South. She didn't figure Asami would care much for it, but Korra didn't really see the appeal of a "hot tub" either.

Satisfied with her work, Korra exited the Avatar State - though not likely for long, she thought with a smile. Korra opened the door in the floor, saying, "Come on! Get some soap and a scrubber, lose the coat, and come see what I made!" Asami's coat hit the floor with a satisfying thump, and she ran off to get what they would both need to get clean, Korra watching intently as she did so. When Asami was deep in thought, apparently trying to find the scrubber, Korra snuck over slowly and grabbed Asami's butt. Asami let out a small whimper, saying, "Just give me a minute - I can't think when you're grabbing my rear!" Korra removed her hand, looking around the room, suddenly spotting the scrubber - apparently, all her bending had hidden it under a fallen tile. Korra said, "The scrubber's over there under that tile, but don't move - I think I have some repair work to do." Using a lighter strike this time, Korra did not sense any major damage.

Grabbing Asami's hand without explanation, Korra whisked her down the stairs to show Asami her handiwork. As they reached the last stair, Asami asked, "Where's the water?" and Korra slapped herself on the face - she had forgotten to let the sea in! Korra used earthbending to destroy the gap of earth between sea and interior, barely having time to react to the torrent of water that entered. She slowed the tide with her waterbending, realizing she had to take the elements a lot more seriously when doing construction. Entering the Avatar State as a precaution, she purified large amounts of sea water at the same time making sure the sea wouldn't rush in with such violence as it had before, placing a lot of normal temperature water into the largest pool and hot and cold water in their respective tubs.

Asami pointed at the hot tub, saying, "I don't know what the ice in the other one is for, but is that what I think it is? That would be perfect to get clean together in! Although, the hot water would make cleaning a little too fast for my tastes…" Before Korra could point out that they _did_ need to get clean quickly, Asami wrapped an arm around Korra's back, lying her hand on Korra's bare stomach.

As they cleansed themselves together, taking turns on one another to make sure they didn't miss any spots, Korra yet again entered the Avatar State at random times, thoroughly enjoying this mutual bath. Korra said, her eyes glowing and her voice quivering, "We'll have to do this every night! Ohhhh…" Asami laughed, saying, "I'm glad you like it so much. It's why I got you up at 6:00 AM - I figured we might be down here for a while." Korra sensed a small alarm going off upstairs through the tile, her earthsense apparently magnified by the Avatar State. Korra said, "I think we were both clean a good while ago - my mind seems to have been hijacked by my body. What was that alarm I just sensed upstairs?" Asami stopped rubbing her back, saying, "I'm glad you can earthsense - that was my watch! It must be 8:00 AM by now, between your creation of this beautiful place and our excessive hygiene."

Using the Avatar State for an entirely new purpose - to regain control of her body from whatever had hijacked it - and bending the soap off both their bodies with large streams of fresh water, Korra said, "We better get going - you said when we were moving stuff that everyone was going to leave the new island at 8:00 AM on the Zhu Li, didn't you? I believe Tenzin set the time." A panicked look jumped onto Asami's face, who said, "Quick, get some clothes on and project yourself to Tenzin, and tell him we're going to be late!" Korra ran upstairs alongside Asami, having no time to look at her, and threw her clothes on, almost beginning to project herself before Asami said, "Wait, stop! You look like a mess - here, let me fix you up, then you can help me!" Korra stood still while an undressed Asami fussed with Korra's outfit and hair before handing Korra a Water Tribe comb, saying, "Hold onto this until I get dressed - my outfit is a little bit more complicated than yours, so you may as well contact Tenzin now." Korra said with a wide grin, "I don't see what's wrong with your current outfit, Asami - it _fits _you rather nicely." Asami blushed, seeing fit to give Korra one last bare hug before running off.

Despite the difficulty, Korra managed to stop focusing on Asami's energy - among other things Asami - and concentrate on Tenzin instead.

When she projected in front of Tenzin who was standing near Pema in a distant corner of the ship, he began laughing, saying, "Your expression… You honestly didn't think I expected to leave with everyone at exactly 8:00 AM, did you? That was just a number to keep you from doing… whatever it is two women do for too long. I know what I did with Pema the first night in our own house." Pema blushed slightly, saying, "He's right - plus, with that blue flame jet technique, we should be able to get there on time anyways. Zhu Li and I already assured Varrick no harm would come to his boat, and Katara offered to sit at the prow to reduce water drag with her bending." Tenzin said, as though he had been thinking while Pema talked, "I think Meelo, Jinora, Opal and I should be able to reduce air friction as well." Korra said excitedly, "You're bringing Meelo to a war conference? Thank you for listening to me yesterday!" Before Tenzin could respond, Pema said, "Yes, he is - through no small effort on my own part. Meelo didn't act very grumpy at all in our home last night, so I convinced Tenzin to let him go."

Satisfied that everything was in working order, Korra said, "Thank you both so much! See you soon!" and began to end the projection when she saw Pema and Tenzin wave. Given the way they looked at each other before doing so, Korra wouldn't have been surprised if they had been kissing in the secluded spot before she contacted them. Evidently, she had said so out loud, as Pema's face flushed again, saying, "Yes - now go!" As Korra vanished, she saw Pema slap Tenzin's butt with a coy smile on her face and a gleam in her green eyes.

When Korra came to, she saw Asami standing in front of her body, who said, "Quick, comb my hair, and help me adjust my clothes! We've got to go - I don't know what you were talking with Tenzin about for so long, it's 8:15 AM!" Korra laughed and stood up, placing a palm on Asami's forehead, going on to comb Asami's beautiful dark hair as Asami stood in temporary shock at what Korra had just shared with her. Korra was just finishing Asami's hair when she said, "Wow. It's so nice to be accepted for who you are, Korra - I just hope President Raiko doesn't have a fit at the conference. He never really struck me as overly tolerant - just enough to win elections, nothing more." Korra shrugged, saying, "So what if he doesn't like our relationship? Given that Republic City's core was destroyed three - no, four - days ago means he's not likely to try anything stupid. Plus, after that lecture from Aang on trust and President Raiko's less infuriating antics lately, I'm ready to be open with him. He had a statue of me commissioned for the incinerated Avatar Korra Park, after all."

Asami sighed, still not fully satisfied, saying, "Come on, let's go. I'll radio Varrick quickly and ask him where the ship is, and then you can do something to get us there quickly. Maybe the flame jets?" Korra laughed as Asami ran off, saying, "No - I don't want to roast you! Some airbending will have to do." After Asami told Korra the ship was parked right near their house, Korra grabbed Asami and used a large gust of wind to land on the rear of the ship. After lightly striking the ship's hull and sensing where Mako was, Korra made to run off to find him, but ran into a form that had seemingly teleported in front of her. Korra looked up, saying, "Watch where you're going, you - " before stopping in her tracks, seeing that it was Katara! Katara whispered, "I figured I'd find you here. Don't forget - we need to meet Ty Lee if you want to learn to block someone's bending without resorting to Amon's method." Returning to a normal voice, she finished "Plus, Asami will want to talk to them both - maybe you could even infobend some of their expertise to Asami and yourself, given the fact that neither one will be up to physically demonstrating. If they refuse, just offer to tell them about Azula - that should get their cooperation." Katara walked towards the prow of the ship, whistling innocently in a way that made Aang laugh in Korra's head.

While Korra would have loved to watch the other benders in action, given that she was the Avatar and the main source of propulsion on the ship, she couldn't. Once Mako joined Korra at the rear of the ship and everyone else was ready, they began shooting massive jets of flame. Asami sat watching her in a chair with sunglasses on, periodically yelling "Stop! Mako, Korra, switch - food and water break!" While Korra drank some tea that Uncle Iroh had somehow made - she still didn't get this whole "human spirit in physical world" thing - and ate some meat on a piece of ricecake, Mako took over temporarily until Korra felt stronger again. Before she could relieve him so he could eat, she felt a familiar surge of energy, and the little white rascal in front of her said, "As I become more human-y, strange things happen. Just go with it." When Raava returned to her, Korra heard her intone _You're going to find more and more odd things happening - my front row seat last night and this morning just accelerated changes already happening. _Korra laughed loudly, causing Mako to drop his jets and ask, "What's wrong, Korra? What did Raava say?" Korra said, taking Mako's hand and then "assisting" him off the platform, "It's none of your business." Despite her better judgment, Korra said, "You had your chance," making Asami snort and spill some of her tea while laughing. Mako surprised Korra by saying, "I think I know what you're talking about, and I'm fine with it. I'm sure I'll find someone someday."

Korra took up her position on the back of the boat and began letting loose torrents of Avatar State powered blue flames. She nearly lost control of the flames when she heard a woman say, "Maybe sooner rather than later - fire and steel mix well!" Asami burst out laughing and given the wet splash and sound of breaking china that followed, Mako must have thrown a teacup at this unseen person. Mako yelled back, "Whatever, Kuvira. I'm not attracted to you in the least, change or no change! Now go back to wherever you came from so I can eat!" Korra snorted loudly, this time losing the flame for good - the same truthsense she had with Asami last night told her Mako was lying! Thankfully, no one but her knew about this new truthseer ability and Asami just laughed it off, apparently remembering Mako and Kuvira's blushing from the previous day. Just as she thought she could resume powering the Zhu Li, she spotted two figures coming up the ramp. When they both saw the shattered teacup and liquid around it, they both cried "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but… it's just so sad!" in unison. Just adding to Korra's confusion, the two figures - Zuko and Uncle Iroh - hugged each other while… crying?

Sick and tired of all this weird crap, Korra stormed over to the two and forcefully projected Raava out, saying, "I DEMAND a better explanation for these two being able to hug than 'more and more odd things happening!' I can't do my job as Avatar properly when I have no clue as to what's going on, and all this constant change is making me crazy! Spirits coming into the physical world, new airbenders - that I can handle! But Uncle Iroh being able to hug his nephew in the physical world flies in the face of everything I've ever learned, much less Iroh being able to cry!"

Given the look on Raava's face - it closely resembled that of a really angry Katara - she was about to launch into a tirade, but before she could do so, a huffy Varrick bowled Zuko, Uncle Iroh and Raava over. His face was beet red, and he yelled, "I'm the owner of this vessel, and I order you all to shut your yaps! Do you want me to turn the actual engines on so you useless oafs can keep having your deep and meaningful interruptions, or would you mind actually doing your job and shoot fire off the back of the ship! I give you two one job, Mako and Korra, and we've been stationary for the last 5 minutes!" Raava got up and swelled to her normal size and boomed angrily at Varrick, "Oh, I'm sorry that the Avatar and the most powerful spirit in the world have a _slight_ conflict over the very nature of the world and that she cannot power your boat properly! I'll make a note that I need to start personally removing your calluses if you're so important, _Varrick._" Varrick's face was now a beet purple and he ran off screaming, "Zhu Li! Zhu Li! Save me, Raava's gone mental! AAAAAAH!"

Having apparently vented her anger, Raava returned to normal size, and said, "Iroh's tears are not physical - they are just things you mortals see as a communication of his feelings." Zuko said, "Look at my chest. See the wet? Does that _look_ like fake tears to you?" A clearly nervous Raava said, "I'm sure those are your own tears, Zuko. It's just not possible, and no big deal. Why don't you demonstrate for us, Uncle Iroh?" Uncle Iroh gave Raava a skeptical look, then laughed, saying, "What are you, crazy? I can't laugh on demand!" Zuko placed a hand on Uncle Iroh's shoulder, saying, "I can think of one thing you don't know that will make you cry. Korra and Mako, come over here - we're going to need triple proof to convince Raava something is different." Korra knew the one thing that could make Uncle Iroh cry as if tea had just been banned or it turned out the Fire Nation had won the 100 Year's War after all. Zuko began telling Uncle Iroh about Azula's tale of woe, and as soon as his uncle started crying profusely, Zuko placed one hand on Uncle Iroh's back and one to the side. Zuko said, "Okay, now - Korra, Mako, place your hands under my Uncle's teardrops and see if they interact with you."

Uncle Iroh was too deep in his sorrow to mind, so Korra placed her hand underneath Uncle Iroh's face, and to her shock, not only did a tear rest on her hand, it made her skin glow as if it were an Airbender Avatar's tattoo! When Zuko did the same, Korra's mouth fell open - the tear did the exact same thing! When Mako put his hand in the path of now subsiding tears, the tear interacted with his hand, but no glowing happened.

Raava was in complete, total shock, and she yelled, "Jinora! Tenzin! Come here - we have a problem!" Three figures came racing up the stairs - apparently, Opal had come along with them. Raava explained what had happened with Uncle Iroh's tears, and given the look on Tenzin's face, he was completely stumped. Mako, content his part in this was over, began propelling the Zhu Li again, and Korra could hear Varrick cheering at the head of the boat. As they moved, Raava finally managed to say, "This is… unprecedented. I'm not going to ask you to cut Uncle Iroh with a knife to see if he bleeds, but the tear's behavior is something I have never seen in ten thousand years." Zuko said, while hugging his sad uncle tightly, said, "The tears only produced glowing on my own hands and Korra's. I expected something interesting to happen when the tear hit Korra's hand, given she is the Avatar, but I have barely any idea why it would glow on my hand." Raava said, "Barely any idea is better than no idea at all. Speak up." Zuko replied, "My best guess is since I had an extremely close bond with Uncle Iroh during my lifetime, that is why my skin glowed as well. I've heard the word 'humanity' bandied around quite a lot lately." Uncle Iroh removed his nephew's grasp and said, "I was closer to Zuko than his own father. I do not think it is familial, however - if Azula were alive, my tears might burn her." Uncle Iroh shook his head, saying, "No, no, I shouldn't joke like that. It is not nice. Wait… there is someone else aboard who knew me well, but not as much as my nephew, obviously. Katara! Come here, we need your help!"

Katara came as fast as she could, and Korra overheard Varrick yell, "Dagnabbit! Not again! I just lost the airbenders. Get back here and make us go faster, Katara!" followed by a loud slap that must have been from Zhu Li, given how he screamed, "Go do your thing Katara, I don't mind!". After Raava explained what happened, seeing that Uncle Iroh was already sad, Katara did something Korra didn't think would work - she picked up some of Uncle Iroh's tears off the deck! When she placed a tear blob against her skin, it only glowed slightly. Zuko's eyes opened, and he said, "I think this odd event has to do with that," pointing to Raava's human-y form. Raava said angrily, "Call me by name, at least! But what do you mean? Wait a minute…" Raava studied her small hands, felt her face, and played with her snow-white hair. "I think I get it now. With Korra and others as guides, I have become increasingly human, and any spirits aligned with me must be doing the same. I need to do an experiment. Get me Bumi and Bumju! On second thought, just Bumju - Bumi isn't going to like this."

Once Bumju had flown over, happily trilling, Raava's face took on a darker due as she said, "My little quip about cutting Iroh earlier? I'm afraid that may be what we need to do here. Korra, I want you to talk to and re-assure Bumju, then use a piece of metal to make a small incision. I don't think we'll be able to get Bumju to cry - he's too darn happy!" Korra felt a queasy feeling in her stomach as she bent a fork into a scalpel, holing it behind her back while she explained to Bumju what was going on in spirit-speak. Much to her surprise, he trilled loudly when she was done, which her brain translated as _If Raava needs me, I am happy to help._

With her hesitation evaporated, she made a small cut on Bumju's leg. At first, it didn't bleed, but to her shock, after about 15 seconds, a single, small drop of red blood appeared. After Korra felt Raava return to her body, her eyes began glowing. Korra found that she could actually manipulate the blood! She bent it onto her arm and the drop produced a glow much larger in diameter than Uncle Iroh's tear had, with Bumju's status as first and only spirit convert apparently making him very close to Korra and Raava.

Before Korra could test Bumju's blood on anyone else, Katara let out a delayed scream, saying, "Did you just BLOODBEND a _spirit's blood_ without any formal training in the Avatar State? What… How? Hama had to practice for years under a full moon, situation forced me to learn quickly, and the Yakone family had nasty talent on their side!" Katara shook her head violently, saying, "After we're done with this issue, I want you to try and bloodbend someone." After the shocked gasps around her, Korra figured the fireferret was out of the bag, and explained Katara's offer - though not where they would have trained. Suddenly remembering she forgot to put in a moon roof in the basement, Korra realized she likely didn't need it after all. Korra's eyes glowed momentarily, and Raava's form returned to the deck.

Tenzin said, "My offer still stands, Korra. But we have to figure out what in the blazes is going on here first. Anyone got an idea, past 'Raava is more human-y'? That doesn't seem sufficient to me, otherwise Uncle Iroh would have been crying at the party last night."

A bizarre idea occurred to Korra, and apparently Raava read her mind, as she said, "Well, in case anyone hadn't just inferred this already, last night Asami and Korra consummated their relationship, shall we say. If I am learning human-y things from Korra, perhaps this shared experience was enough to effect this change." Uncle Iroh shook his head, saying, "Early, early this morning, at about 4:00 AM - I don't need to sleep as a spirit - I dropped a teacup while trying to make some tea, and I picked up the pieces. One of them hit my finger in such a way that it should have made a cut in my skin if I were alive, but it didn't. Korra, let me see that scalpel." Uncle Iroh took the blade's edge and ran it along the palm of his hand in a short line. He actually yelped in pain, saying, "What is this? I'm bleeding! I can understand Bumju, the first spirit to join Raava's side in the Spirit Civil War - but me, a human spirit? I know I'm aligned with Raava, but…" Uncle Iroh's eyes opened wide, and he said, "I felt a very odd pulse of energy earlier today - before getting on this boat. Something tells me Avatar Korra was too busy to notice it."

Uncle Iroh turned to face the three present airbenders, asking, "Did any of you feel an odd pulse of energy?" Opal's eyes widened so big they looked like a child's finger would fit in the pupil, and she said, "The new Spirit Portal! It must have strengthened the link between the spirit and physical world, and given what's happened, considerably. I got airbending a week or two after Harmonic Convergence. Jinora, did you notice any odd energy pulses between the end of Harmonic Convergence and the first new airbenders?" Shaking her head side to side, Jinora said, "I was still too drained after the fight to feel any energy, and my dad still had some emotional blocks at the time - our problems didn't start with Kai." Opal said, with a shocked look on her face, "So that means we have no idea what else this new Spirit Portal has in store. I can't possibly see who would get bending - it's not like Republic City is closely associated with airbenders. The colony upon which it was founded was a mix of earthbenders and firebenders, and there's plenty of them around."

Tenzin said, with a final air, "Well, looks like we have our answer - a combination of Raava becoming more human-y, and a pulse of the new Spirit Portal's energy. I felt something this morning as well, but thought nothing of it." Clearly not done, Raava held up a hand, and said, "It sounds like we need to make every effort to close this Spirit Civil War, and quickly. There's no telling what the next, likely final pulse from the new Spirit Portal will do. I also have a confession to make - about my increasingly human-y nature." Raava took a deep breath, saying, "So far, apart from small actions, nothing has moved in the Spirit Civil War. I have the belief that this is due in large part to my increasing humanity - it acts as a sort of neutralizer, possibly, against Long Yumao's forces. So far, no minor Dark Spirits have managed to get out into the physical world - even before your new caps on the portals, Korra. Given the increasingly unpredictable nature of the physical and spirit worlds, I do not know if even those will stand the test of time. If the Republic City Spirit Portal does something unexpected, Dark Spirits could pour forth from it." Raava turned to face Jinora, saying, "This is why your mission is of utmost importance, Jinora. If you can, you will want to bring Kai with you - the spirits aligned with Long Yumao hate human relationships, much less romantic ones, and even your young one with Kai may prove useful as an additional deterrent."


	27. Chapter 27: Trial by Fire

Chapter 27: Trial by Fire

Jinora's face blushed slightly, and she took a deep breath, apparently projecting herself somewhere, but given her smile, it must have been near. How near became apparent a moment later when a box on the starboard side burst open in a blast of air. A thick burlap bag in the center opened, revealing none other than Kai. Tenzin pointed at him, saying, "I know what Aang told you about trust, but I'm overriding my father. You need to read him!" At first Korra wanted to object, but Jinora shrugged and said, "I don't see why not." Kai blasted over, apparently having heard Tenzin, said, "Yeah - I've got nothing to hide, Tenzin." Shockingly enough, Korra's truthsense did not raise any red flags - but then again, she wasn't too experienced with it, and Azula had managed to fool Toph.

Kai ran over to Raava, poking her small form, saying, "Who is this? Never seen her before." Raava said as she slowly grew to a size larger than Korra, "Your girlfriend, Jinora, may have told you about me - I am Raava, one of the most powerful spirits in the universe, spirit of… well, I don't know exactly what anymore, but rest assured I really like humanity." Kai said, pointing back and forth between Jinora with a shocked expression on his face, "Wait… _that's_ who you saved during Harmonic Convergence? Jinora, sorry for all those times I yawned when you told me about her - she looks awesome!" Kai looked at Raava, asking her, "Just curious - are you good with killing people? Cause that's been a conflict between me and Jinora before - her father yelled at me for trying to hurt some people hunting airbison."

Raava shrunk back down to her smaller form, laughing, "Yes, I am _definitely _cool with killing people - why, I even rigged the regrown Great Banyan tree with a boobytrap that will incinerate anyone who tries to cut it!" Before Kai could ask anything else, Jinora said, "That, I'm more than okay with. My father, Korra and Opal have gotten me to see taking life in a different light since the last time I talked with you, Kai. Remembering how cute those baby airbison were, and what that awful man wanted to do with them, I might have just stolen his breath." Opal grabbed Jinora's shoulder and said, "High five!" Raava and Kai joined in the celebratory gesture. Tenzin just shrugged, saying, "My nine-year old son designing war machines and my daughter willing to kill to protect airbison - they aren't much different than Sokka or Aang, I guess."

Raava's contact with Kai's hand had apparently been all she needed for a read, as she said, "Read completed. While Kai's past antics are despicable, it does appear as though he has changed enough to be trusted. His experience with Tenzin's judgment has had the same effect on him as it did Jinora. I also liked his righteous fury at the airbison hunter - it reminded me of the fury Korra produced her first blue flames with. If Korra sees fit to share her deepest secrets with Kuvira, Kai is no problem." Everyone began laughing loudly, with Kuvira's yell of "I heard that!" barely audible. Kai ran over to Korra, saying, "What's this about blue fire, and Kuvira? Did she pull a Zuko?" Zuko laughed, saying, "Her transformation was more dramatic and sudden than my own, but I don't think the world will buy the 'I-changed-so-let-me-free' ploy." A figure used bending to ride the Zhu Li's rails like a railroad and land near the group, managing to stay balanced despite having shackles around her wrists.

Kuvira said, "While Korra infobends Kai, I have something to say about just that. I imagine that President Raiko will be very hard on me at the conference - not many people know I will be in attendance." Korra heard the sounds of running footsteps, a voice she recognized as Lin saying, "Get back here - you're not supposed to just run off without telling me or 'Mother Suyin' why!" While Su did have a frown on her face, it was much softer than the one she had worn while dragging Kuvira away from the Spirit Portal to a wooden cage what seemed like an eternity ago.

Seeing that Kai couldn't wait any longer, Korra began pumping information into him, editing out the identity of Jinshu Kuangmai, along with the details of what happened between her and Asami last night and this morning. Kai, being perceptive, noticed the second censoring, saying, "Aw, come on - that was the best part, and you blacked out everything after you made those … thingies! I know their name, but I'm not gonna tell you until you show me the rest." Kai crossed his arms, looking away, and Korra laughed, saying, "Uh-uh - you're going to have to wait until you're older to do anything like that, and you have to win Jinora's hand first anyways!" Kai laughed, saying, "Asami got you in less than one night, but I think Jinora's going to be much tougher." Korra's face flushed in anger, though not at Kai, saying, "Hey, it's not Asami's fault it was so quick - she couldn't even make any real advances on me!" Feeling a familiar hand on her back, Asami's beautiful voice said, "Relax, Korra - it's not as if Kai hasn't been without his own trials in love-related matters. Plus, he's only … uh, I don't know how old you are, Kai - but I do know you're young enough that you aren't supposed to know the thingies' name." Kai shrugged, saying, "Hey - I found a whole box of them once while stealing to live, label and all. You wouldn't believe what people have in their houses!" Seeing that Tenzin was giving him a dirty look, Kai said, "I think I am 13, but given that I'm an orphan, I don't know," looking down at the ground with sunken eyes.

Kuvira, apparently having heard Kai say the words "I'm an orphan", ran over and whisked him off the ground, saying, "I'm an orphan too! Mother Suyin adopted me when I was eight years old. I don't know how much Korra showed you, but I have an even more mixed past than you do." Kai struggled to escape Kuvira's strong grip, saying, "Ouch, let me go!" Once Kuvira let him back down, Kai continued, "I don't need Korra to show me a bunch of images and thoughts to know you have a mixed past, Kuvira. The best thing I can say about your campaign over the past three years is you didn't try and weaponize airbenders." Kai took a deep breath, as though he intended to continue, but stopped when he saw Kuvira looking at the deck in deep shame. Kai used the air to blow a big blast in Kuvira's face, followed by, "Hey, cheer up, Kuvira - I saw what you went through three days ago. Korra made sure that part was especially detailed. It looks like Mother Suyin wants to speak with you."

Su turned to Kai, a broad smile on her face, saying, "One orphan, two orphans - why not? Kai, you want a family?" Kai didn't take Su seriously at first, prompting her to say, "You called me Mother Suyin, and that gave me an idea - why not give you what you really need? Zaofu, my home, is a beautiful city - though I fear Jinshu Kuangmai may make it his base of operations." This terrifying possibility caused Su to withdraw her hand from Kai's face. Opal let out a snort, saying, "If I were you, I'd stay away - the Beifongs have been a dysfunctional family since Toph's time. Did Korra show you what happened to Bataar Jr.?"

Before Su could slap her biological daughter across the face, Kai said, "It sounds to me like Bataar Jr. has a lot more issues than he has sense. Correct me if I am wrong, _Mother _Suyin, but it sounds like he has deep-seated daddy issues from what Jinora has told me. He's Jr., for crying out loud!" Su swooped him up in her arms again, ecstatic at his apparent acceptance of her offer. Tenzin said dryly, "You do remember he was a thief, right, Su? And he stole from his other rich, definitively _ex_ adoptive parents?" Fishing out an attractive gemstone, Su said, "When we re-take Zaofu and I get my city running again, he can have all the gems and gold he likes!" Much to everyone's shock, Kai pushed the gemstone away, saying, "From what Korra decided to show me, and especially what she _didn't_ show me, I'd rather have a different gem. Her name is Jinora." A blushing Jinora tugged on Su's robe, saying, "Put my boyfriend down - there's something I want to do to him!" Jinora proceeded to kiss Kai deeply, making him fall over much as Bolin had the day before after his kiss with Opal.

Satisfied with how things had turned out, Korra asked, "What were you talking about when I was updating Kai?" Lin and Su said at the same time, "Kuvira's punishment." Lin continued, while Su picked up Kai, "We think that her expertise in weaponry, the Earth Kingdom and on her former forces is sorely needed, and any formal punishment should be put off. We did come up with an idea, however - my sister and I could take Kuvira on a tour of the Earth Kingdom. Community service and a direct showing of her effects on the kingdom, if you will." Remembering what Su had said about Zaofu, Korra asked, "Would you consider making the tour of only the northern Earth Kingdom? I don't want Jinshu Kuangmai to get his hands on Kuvira - he'd probably torture her using blood-iron bending without end." Korra saw Su, Lin and Kuvira shudder violently, Kuvira saying, "Yeah - I had thought of that. Plus, if I stay in the northern Earth Kingdom, I would be much more available for technical consultation. If you need me, Tenzin, Jinora or Korra can contact me remotely. I imagine that I won't be needed in that capacity until the various projects get started - and hopefully the Spirit Civil War will be over by then, or at the very least my supervised 'community service' and guided tour will be over." Lin interjected, "When we were talking, you hated the idea of the guided tour, saying you'd already been through so much with your awful visions! Why the change of view?" Kuvira responded, pointing at a distant speck on the horizon to the prow of the ship, "I know individuals can be persuaded by Korra's infobending, but the world? I now realize that's something else entirely. Plus, there's a special someone I want to find - the orphaned girl from my vision. I have hope that fate will cross our paths while I am on tour."

Su hugged both Kai and Kuvira tightly, saying, "I guess you really have changed, Kuvira - I never figured you to be a motherly figure." Kuvira said, choking back tears, "I didn't either, until I shattered that horrible metal vision. It's also a symbolic act - healing a wound close to my heart that my own actions created. As a side effect, if the world sees me adopt someone whose orphanage I caused, it will likely mend wounds other than my own." After shedding a few tears, Kuvira added, "Though I probably will need Korra's help to convince her - I know that such wounds run very, very deep. My own loss was part of the reason I turned into a monster."

Korra took a deep sigh, taking in the endless sea and thinking about what Kuvira said. Suddenly realizing what the now larger point in the distance was, Korra said, "I support this plan of technical consultation, the guided tour and community service. I imagine the tour will be harder on you than any physical punishment. Now, to get President Raiko and the other world leaders to agree - that speck in the distance is Ember Island." Suddenly realizing that Mako had propelled the boat most of the way, Korra added, "Anywhere we go after we arrive at Ember Island, I'll propel the boat, Mako - you need to get some rest. I have a feeling we will need to visit the Fire Nation's capital sometime soon." Korra let out a surprised yelp when Tenzin tapped her on the shoulder when she was finished, saying, "I was serious about that offer of my body as a training dummy. No, Mother - I can make my own decisions, so don't even give me that look!" Katara stormed off with "that look" on her face towards the prow of the boat, grumbling as she went, people avoiding her and "that look".

As everyone else returned to their previous positions, Asami said, "I have something I need to do myself. See you in a bit, Korra - I'm going to go talk to Zhu Li." Remembering that the conference was slated to take place at noon, Korra asked, "What time is it? Do we have enough time to visit Mai and Ty Lee before the conference, or talk to Eska and Desna privately?" Asami poked her head back around the corner, yelling, "It's 10:00 AM, so we should have more than enough time! Don't hurt Tenzin!"

Tenzin just shrugged, saying, "I've been bloodbended before, by a much less friendly individual. Though, you will be using the Avatar State, so try to be careful. Here - why don't we start with blood that's not within the body?" Tenzin picked up the scalpel, had Korra sterilize it with purified sea water and flame, let it cool and cut a line on his other thumb, squeezing it to get blood out. Korra took a deep breath and entered the Avatar State, focusing on the large bead of blood on the deck. To her surprise, it was extremely easy to manipulate - Bumju's single drop of blood had been harder to move. She almost thought she could bend it without the Avatar State, but didn't want anyone asking even more questions than they would already.

Tenzin, having seen the ease with which she manipulated the blood, said, "Okay - let's move on to something a bit more complicated. I'm going to open my mouth, and I want you to close it very carefully. I think Katara is right, Korra - controlled bloodbending could be a nonviolent form of waterbending, if developed highly enough." Korra smacked herself on the forehead, realizing she must have let something slip. All these stupid secrets! Tenzin laughed, saying, "You didn't slip up any, Korra - Katara talked to me about this last night. Now shut my jaw gently."

When Korra turned her glowing eyes to Tenzin's open jaw, she was surprised by how much blood she could feel flowing in the face. Pretending she was controlling a surge of seawater, she stopped its flow and moved the liquid upward as one "mass", without trying to mimic the bloodbending forms she had heard about. When she finished, Tenzin coughed, saying, "That was very different from what I remember of Tarrlok's technique - you stopped the flow of blood and moved it as one unit, gently. Let's see how detailed you can make your movements, Korra - I want you to put me into a proper airbending stance, but this time, I will try and resist you. Are you ready for that?" Korra found her head shaking up and down, as if controlled by the Avatar State.

Before she started, Korra got an idea - use her earthsense along with bloodbending to make positioning easier. Eyes flaring, she struck the deck of the Zhu Li in a controlled manner, reading Tenzin's form more accurately than sight could. She then performed movements she realized were very similar to those Amon used when he wasn't using his psychic ability. Tenzin did resist, but given the lack of screaming or even any sound at all, Korra realized what she had done had the desired effect - no yanking of veins, only control of patches of blood. Letting go of the individual "cells" of blood inside Tenzin's body, she said, "I think I found a way to not hurt people while still controlling their movements. I didn't just yank on the blood -I manipulated different patches of it in unison to reach the desired effect. Did it feel different than Tarrlok's? I noticed that even though you resisted, you did not make any sound."

Tenzin said, with surprise in his voice, "Yes - that was exactly how it felt, as though my arms and legs were being moved around without strings." Before Tenzin could continue, Korra spotted a large water-bound form approaching the Zhu Li, fast! Tenzin must have seen it too, as he said, "What in the… that's the biggest shark whale I've ever seen! Quick, Korra - bloodbend it so it doesn't ram the Zhu Li's hull! I don't care if it dies - pretend it's Jinshu Kuangmai!"

Korra turned to face the threat fully, eyes flaring as she copied the form she had just used on Tenzin. She realized with a start that this shark-whale was almost as big as the Zhu Li, given the massive amount of blood in its body! At first, she tried to stop it, merely increasing the force she used in her movements and focusing solely on the shark whale. While the shark whale did let out a loud shriek as it thrashed its head above the water, finally stopped, Korra realized that with all her earlier exertions today, she would not be able to hold it long enough to let the Zhu Li escape.

Korra remembered the form of bloodbending that Katara had inadvertently came up with, and realizing it was her only option, she began to form ice crystals in the creature's brain and massive heart. In a series of frenzied motions, she thrashed the ice crystals against the arterial walls of the brain and the inside of the heart wildly. After about 30 seconds, she saw a large cloud of blood in the water around the beast's mouth and its razor-sharp teeth. She could hear cheers erupting from the front of the boat, and as they started to pass the beast's corpse, the Zhu Li suddenly slowed.

Turning around as her eyes dimmed, Korra saw Mako was no longer shooting blue jets off the deck, instead pointing to the massive dead shark whale and saying, "It'd be a shame to let all that meat go to waste! I'm going to bring us closer, Korra - why don't you find some metal object to bend into a big hook and cables. Perhaps if you tell everyone at the conference what you did, and offer the shark whale's meat up for lunch, they will respect you and your wishes." Korra said, "I'm not going to try and 'gain respect' through bloodbending - that would likely backfire. I do agree that leaving it here would be a waste of meat, however, and we could use it to feed everyone at the conference." Mako coughed, saying, "I never told you to say you bloodbended it to death - just that you killed it." Korra knew what he had actually said - an ambiguous "what you did" that was more fitting coming from President Raiko's lips than Mako's - but didn't push the issue. Instead she ran to the prow of the boat, explaining to everyone what had happened, including her training with Tenzin and her new, less painful bloodbending form. Katara said, "I think you don't need any training, Korra - you saved our lives with that feat. Now let's go pick this thing up before another one smells the blood in the water and comes swimming at full speed." Katara seemed to want to say something else, but she was interrupted when the Zhu Li bumped into the shark whale's immense bulk.

As Korra, Su, Lin and Bolin created a massive hook to place in the shark whale's maw, Kuvira used her more limited mobility to create a single, strong cable. Varrick ran around, yelling "My deck! What are you doing to my deck!" before Zhu Li grabbed him by the collar and said, "I'm sure the Avatar can find an undersea deposit of metal to repair the deck. Now quit running around like an idiot." Not wanting the meat to spoil and needing an easier way to tug the massive body, Korra asked Katara with glowing eyes, "Will you help me encase it in ice? Kya can help too! If we do that, then the scent trail will be lost!" After positioning the beast at the back of the boat using what little blood it had left, Korra helped Katara and her daughter Kya encase it inside a massive iceberg, making sure not to freeze it too quickly.

Realizing that propelling the boat from the rear would turn their prize to ash, Korra asked Mako, "Can you stand on the side of the boat and shoot a flame at a 45-degree angle?" Mako shook his head, saying, "I need a rest - why don't you and the airbenders propel the boat?" Korra, Tenzin, Kai, Bumi, Jinora and Opal did just that, with even Meelo "helping" - as a supervisor, of course.

Even after all this delay, they still managed to reach Ember Island at 10:45 AM, leaving plenty of time for preparations. Not being able to stand the nagging from Varrick any longer, Korra used the Avatar State to find and reclaim a chunk of ore from the ocean floor, noting that they were plentiful in the region. This metal would come in handy for the war effort. Korra told everyone about her find, Firelord Izumi saying, "Good - maybe I can have my merchant fleet and a good navy after all. Good work, Avatar Korra - you can help Asami map out their locations." Before doing so, Korra took a tour of the boat, making sure everyone was doing something - they still had over an hour to the conference. Korra repaired Varrick's deck carefully before her tour as Lin, Su and Bolin used the remainder of the ore to cut the shark whale into smaller chunks, Kuvira watching enviously as she restrained Naga with a strip of metal. Kya was helping with the ice around the creature, Bumi was playing with Meelo and Bumju on the roof, the other airbenders and Pema were taking a rest, Poki and Pabu asleep in Kai's lap. Mako talked with Uncle Iroh, Zuko and Firelord Izumi about his Fire Nation heritage, Firelord Izumi staying silent. Her mother and father were talking with Katara about her bloodbending feats and what they meant for the legality of bloodbending in the future.


	28. Chapter 28: Ember Island

Chapter 28: Ember Island

Satisfied they wouldn't be needed, Korra took Asami ashore on a piece of ice, and given the way Asami laughed happily, she had never been surfing before. Korra earthsensed the location of the ore deposits again, pointing to the location on Asami's drawing for each deposit. She even sensed a deep, inaccessible vein of various precious metals in a long line far away from the island, including platinum, given how part of it was "black" to her earthsense. Asami said, as she drew the huge vein, "Wow - there must be all kinds of riches around these islands! It's a good thing the Fire Nation didn't find them during the 100 Year's War, that's for sure." Korra pointed to the most valuable feature - the long, deep vein of precious minerals - and said, "I'd probably have to have a good rest before even attempting to tackle that monster - there's no way anyone but a fully realized and rested Avatar with good mental and physical condition could get it out."

Korra paused, her eyes wandering to her arm and what she considered its weak physical condition. Korra said, slapping her "puny" arm, "Speaking of physical condition - I just had an idea. When we get home, I'll create a private gym as an addition to our island." Seeing the gleam in Asami's eye, Korra added, "And I'll even put locks on it, in case exercise gets either of us … interested in the other." Now remembering the comment that Kai made earlier about the thingies, Korra asked, "And just what is the proper name for the thingies, anyways? I feel ignorant, a 13-year old knowing their name and not having known what foreplay was." Asami laughed, sighing, "Korra, Korra, Korra… names don't matter, and I don't care if you didn't know what foreplay was - just that you knew how to do it so well."

Korra giggled, flattered that Asami saw her performance as more than adequate. She heard a rustling in some shrubs near a palm tree, and struck her foot to the ground to see who it was. The answer surprised her to no end. She struck the ground again, moving the earth beneath her two cousins, saying, "I know you're there Eska and Desna, and if you're going to ask about the heir help again, the answer is no!" Ignoring Asami's confused "Huh? What heir help?" Korra walked over to her twin cousin's location when they didn't come out. When Korra saw them, she actually fainted from shock, unable to believe her eyes.

When Korra came to, a cheery Eska was staring in her face, saying, "Korra, why were you so surprised to see us? You just talked to us yesterday!" Korra stammered, "B-b-but… your hair! The black one-piece swimming suit! And your face - you actually have real makeup on and not those weird purple smears! And your brother… wearing a t-shirt and _swimming shorts_?" Eska said with a smile, "My brother and I decided we needed to change a lot of things. Now that I think about it, we have some information you might find useful, in some small way. Plus a lot more that will probably make you and Raava happy." Asami said, pointing at Desna, who was sporting a bowl cut and wearing swimming shorts and a tacky shirt, "Uhhm… are you sure that these are your cousins? Where's the boredom, the weird clothes, the almost identical appearances?" Desna burst into real, actual laughter, saying, "We finally broke free of our father's emotional grasp, due in large part to your own childhood story of repression, Asami. Did Korra not tell you anything about our meeting?"

Wanting to defuse any questions Asami might have, Korra said, "Eska, I believe the last thing you said to me was 'Now I am bored of this conversation, so please allow me to be bored while creating this exclusion zone and bored while in transit to Ember Island. Good day, Avatar and Cousin Korra.' Hmm, never figured Raava could help me have such exact memory. Anyways - that doesn't include anything about huge changes." Desna joined his sister above Korra, yanking Korra up to a sitting position, saying, "You mentioned this 'infobending' - I believe it might be useful to quickly update you and your lover, Asami, on recent events in _our_ lives." Desna added, patting his sister on the back, "And don't tell us anything with the infobending - we want you to react to what has happened to us first. I think Asami will find our story especially inspiring."

Korra shook her head violently - neither of her cousins were making any sense, or even talking like they normally do! Korra took a deep breath, projecting Raava out, to see if she would be of any help. Rather than asking "Who are these people, and what did you do to the rulers of the Northern Water Tribe?" or "Why are you calling these beach bums Eska and Desna?" Raava's eyes opened wide, and she began… crying?

For the first time in her life, Korra started to curse, but before she could ask her emphatic question, she noticed her jaw was frozen. As Raava extended a hand to both of her cousin's foreheads, she felt her whole body freeze, apparently because she wanted to ask another strong question. Asami was immobilized, but not from Raava's influence. When Raava took her hands away from Eska and Desna's heads, she sniffed deeply and said, "I just read your cousins, and… Korra, I think your cousins are actually _human-y_ now! I didn't tell you, but I felt an interesting energy associated with Eska and Desna yesterday. It was actually an energy we had just dealt with - Unalaq's." Feeling herself more curious than anything, the vice grip Raava had over Korra's body vanished, and Korra immediately began infobending the siblings - for their own information.

She was stunned, speechless. Korra ran over to Asami and shared the information with her, not even noticing the feeling of oneness, she was so shocked. Asami said the first word, choking back happy tears, saying, "Wow, really - _my _story was the inspiration for your revolution, Desna? I can hardly believe it! We really do need to share our story with the world, Korra - I never thought in ten thousand years that Eska or Desna would be dressed like, well, this, and actually be happy!" Korra finally managed to speak, saying, "Those ice prisons both your three-year old selves were in… they were thicker and more energetic than the ones Unalaq trapped the _Avatar_'s past lives in. Raava has been learning about the power of love and light in human form, but this? It's just plain disturbing! I mean, I'm glad you broke through it, but… I guess this means that human emotional hurt and energy is more powerful than Raava or I thought." Suddenly realizing that she had just talked only about what could be considered business, and not much about either cousin's personal transformation, Korra added, "That gift to the Ember Island Players - that was amazing! I just hope The Tale of Korra is better than the original 'Boy in the Iceberg' from what Zuko told me about it - I don't want them casting Bolin as a sassy girl or myself as a man like they did Toph." Asami laughed along with Eska, Desna, and Raava, who said in a young boy's voice, "I'm the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!" Korra burst out laughing at the mental image of a four-year old male Korra bursting through a wall in front of the White Lotus, quipping, "The casting change would make my relationship with Asami less likely to cause an uproar."

Eska and Desna were both staring at Korra in a more typical fashion, apparently very confused about her earlier reference to the ice prions, or why Korra's relationship with Asami would cause an uproar. Eska said, grabbing Korra's hand with a smile, "Yes - even I didn't know what I was doing when I gave the manager one hundred thousand yuans. Something called 'generosity' took over, and like I told him, we don't really need the money anyways." Eska continued, with a more serious look, "I still don't get what's wrong with you and Asami being together. I think Uncle Iroh was wrong to advise caution. Maybe he's just out of touch with how the world is now." Pointing a finger at Korra with a stern face like Lin might have made, she said, "Enough chitchat - the suspense is killing me. Your turn to give us information now. And given the impact that your relationship with Asami has had on us both so far, don't censor anything. We want the whole story." Eska returned to a warm smile, more eager to see Asami and Korra's story than anything to do with statecraft given the way her cousin's heart was pounding. Korra could sense Desna's heart beating in a similar fashion. As Raava placed her hands on Korra's cousins again, Korra felt some odd feeling, which reminded her of what she felt when around her mother and father, that drove her to place her hands on both her cousin's foreheads, spilling everything but Jinshu Kuangmai's identity. Korra noticed that neither one of them were cross-eyed or woozy, as she might have suspected they would be after so much detailed information.

The first thing Eska said was, "Oh man - I gotta find me a guy! The feelings you had, last night, with Asami… screw the heir, I just want to feel those!" No longer having a wild, desperate look in her eyes, Eska continued, "After that, I can safely say there is absolutely nothing wrong with your love for Asami. At the conference, you should probably - " Desna interrupted, saying, "Yeah - certainly nothing wrong there. I also no longer care about getting an heir for purely political purposes - I anticipate being a father for its own sake, and not having a child just for a political pawn or 'safety net'. I'm not going to repeat the sins my father." Eska said, pushing her brother aside playfully, "Hey - you interrupted me! Speaking of Unalaq… that should be a saying all of its own. Anyways." Eska pointed to her hair - which now resembled Opal's, Korra realized with a start, "Obviously, given our childhood, or lack of one, we didn't come up with this new look ourselves. We had to use flat irons and some weird chemicals to get my hair to look like this, provided by a cheerful old lady." Eska giggled, saying, "That old woman who told me she was an acrobat helped us both have more 'human-y' appearances and outfits." Eska's eyes widened, losing her train of thought temporarily. Shaking her head, then grabbing her brother, she said into his face excitedly, "Wait a minute… I know who she and her glum friend are! They're from 'The Boy in the Iceberg' - Ty Lee and Mai!" Desna snickered, saying, "Who I can only assume was Mai seemed slightly disappointed when I took to Ty Lee's advice so enthusiastically and thoroughly. Mai said, 'Just when I think I see a boy I would have liked in my youth, you have to go and ruin him, Ty Lee' and flicked her daggers back and forth the rest of the time, occasionally muttering, 'Stupid Zuko and his Fire Nation secrets' or even just leaving the room entirely."

Korra felt a surge of energy, and Aang's image said excitedly in front of her face, "Wait - they're alive, and here? Korra, you've got to take me to see them!" Desna asked Aang, pointing at a large building in the distance, "Wait - Avatar Aang. The guy who crashed our meeting yesterday temporarily. Would you say that the play we saw last night is accurate?" Korra groaned as Aang said, grinning broadly, "I don't know, but there is one way to find out - we can watch it again!" Korra growled, "Sorry, Aang, but given you're my past life and already know your _own history_, and I know yours, I'm not going to spend what time I have to go watch a play before the conference. Here - get back in here, and help me infobend the time between your iceberg jail breaking and you kissing Katara to Eska and Desna." Oddly enough, this took almost no time whatsoever - apparently, the events of a past life were easier to transmit than those of the current. Eska said, "Yes, the play is pretty accurate now. Aang showed us the original 'The Boy in the Iceberg' as well, and I didn't like the casting or ending at all. Especially the ending."

Desna coughed, saying, "Anyways - you know us, and we know you better now, Korra. I think I better understand Raava's little gift to you and Asami now - given your preferences in mates, I mean, partners, you could never actually have children. It was also a reward for all your hard work. Eska and myself are decidedly not gay, although other children thought we were, given my father's ridiculous fashion sense. I mean, really - twins, one a boy, one a girl, and dressing them exactly the same? I guess he really was crazy, long before his evil plan with Vaatu." Asami laughed, saying, "I always wondered what other kids thought of you two." Her smile vanishing, Asami said, "What Korra showed me about your childhood, and how your father repressed your emotions… I thought my dad, Hiroshi, was bad. Unalaq was just plain evil."

Eska, showing actual, real discomfort, changed the subject, saying, "So I guess the only world leaders who _don't_ know what is going on are Prince Wu and President Raiko." Eska laughed, continuing "Oh, and Iroh II - but he's fairly useless anyways. At least Prince Wu evacuated some refugees, and he can't even bend! All Iroh II has managed to do lately is get his ships sunk. Twice. Maybe those two new battleships will help him stop failing so badly." Her face turning serious again, Eska said, "Given your description of this 'Sudden Death' option, Korra, I think when my brother and I return to the Northern Water Tribe, we will beseech our ancestor turned spirit, Yue, for aid, just as Jinora suggested. We'll also enact a control zone around the Spirit Oasis - Koh has been known to frequent its waters, as I am sure Avatar Kuruk is all too aware of." Desna said, with a curiously neutral face, "Your new bloodbending form was very interesting - but I am very glad neither Yakone nor his sons thought of the trick you used on that shark whale. We'd probably be talking to a four-year old Earth Kingdom avatar right now if they had."

Korra had been so focused on her cousin's renewed love of life and their discussion that she was completely taken by surprise when a familiar voice said, "Who are these two, and why are you talking to them like they're family? I didn't know you had two more cousins, Korra." Giving each other a mischievous look that made Raava laugh and snicker, Eska and Desna turned to face Katara with identical serious expressions, saying in a more familiar bored monotone, "Hello, Waterbender Master Katara. We are Chief Eska and Chief Desna, cousins of Avatar Korra and rulers of the Northern Water Tribe." Eska pointed to her hair and one-piece swimsuit, and Desna pointed to his tacky shirt, saying in a more … normal? tone, "And we're here to party!" An already shocked Katara hit the black volcanic sand, much as Korra had hit the black igneous rock currently under her feet earlier. Despite being mad that her cousins had made Katara faint, Korra laughed along with them, Asami and Raava. Apparently their mirth was so loud it woke Katara back up again, who said, "Wait - what? These two are Eska and Desna? What happened?!" Realizing that they might take this the wrong way, Katara said, "I mean, whatever it was it must have been wonderful, but still - what in the name of Tui and La is up with you two?"

Korra said, "Come over here, and I'll show you." Katara said, "I'm a lot older than you are, so come to me, please - that fall made my back ache." Thinking something was amiss, Korra tried a technique she had heard Toph used on Ember Island - sandbending. Finding the volcanic sand to be extremely malleable, Korra formed a platform of fused sand underneath Katara, being careful to not make the sand too hot with her lavabending. After Korra linked it to the rock she was standing on, Katara said, with a confused look, "I don't see how making me a warm platform to stand on will help my back, but I guess I could just lie down. I can feel the heat through my boots, and it would do wonders to soothe my back pain." Before Katara could lie down, Korra pointed at Katara's feet, saying, "I don't think that's necessary - I can tell you're lying now. I'm guessing you just want me away from Eska and Desna so you can ask me to infobend you something… personal."

Katara's face flushed in embarrassment and shock, saying, "Wait - so you can truthsense now? When did that happen, and why didn't you tell anybody?" Now it was Korra's turn to blush, as Asami said, "Wait a minute - when your hand was on my outer thigh last night, and I told you three glasses of high-quality sake was a normal amount to need to drink to get a buzz…" Asami paused, trying to remember specific information. "Given how you stopped moving your hand for almost half a minute, you must have somehow sensed I was lying. I can understand why you wouldn't tell me about your sense until after we got on the boat, but you didn't. Why?" Korra shrugged, face still flush, saying nervously, "I figured that with Raava's reading ability that this earthsense was useless, until it told me that Kai wasn't lying on the Zhu Li when he said he had nothing to hide." Raava snorted, saying, "I can only read one or two people at once, but this truthsense will let you see if anyone around you is lying. This will be very useful at the conference - I only trust some of the people there as far as I could throw them." Raava looked at the ground out of the corners of her eyes, suppressing a laugh, saying, "Well, obviously not in this human-y form - I wouldn't trust anyone if I used its strength as a measuring stick."

Glad to see an opening in the conversation, Korra laughed and said, "Before we go meet Ty Lee and Mai as we had planned, Katara - it appears that Eska and Desna have already met them - it seems like you have something you want me to show you. What is it?" Having apparently just thought of a rationalization for her request, Katara stuttered out, "I-I have some information for you as well, given your former interest in boys. Want to trade?" Before Asami or Korra could react with a unanimous "NO!" Eska said, "Korra already showed me and my brother what you're looking for, Katara, but given some events you don't know about, they were relevant. I fail to see anything beyond curiosity behind your request, but Korra and Asami are the ones to decide." To Korra's surprise, Asami said, "Eska's right - you already have shown two people, and Katara did seem genuinely curious that first horrible night after the battle in Republic City. Katara also does have experiences of her own - with another Avatar, no less." Asami chuckled slightly, finishing, "Just for the sake of seeing how you were able to go for an _hour and a half_ last night, Korra, I am fine with an information swap."

Raava looked a little too excited for Korra's liking, so she forced the dirty minded spirit back into her chest, despite her protests. Once everyone had finished laughing, Korra said, "I'll swap 'information' with you, Katara. Now just hold still." Before Korra's palm pressed against Katara's forehead, Katara said, "Wait - stop. I want you to show me what happened to Eska and Desna first - I have the feeling it will be a lot more relevant to the conference than this other infobending. And don't just lump it in with the _other_ information, Korra - I'd like to talk to Eska and Desna afterwards." Surprised by this change in request, Korra channeled Eska and Desna's experience, as well as their conversation with herself and Asami, stopping at the point where Katara snuck up.

Katara said, playing with a gray hair loopy, "I think I'm gonna need a while to wrap my head around that, Korra. I mean - an ice prison more powerful than the one that imprisoned Aang? All from Unalaq's horrible parenting?" Katara shook her hide side to side violently, going "Blblbluhh" as she did so in obvious disgust and unease. Katara said, with a tear in each eye, "I need something uplifting after that. Why don't we swap that other information now - Unalaq always did leave a bad taste in my mouth when I thought of him. I regret not getting involved in the Water Tribe Civil War now that I know what a horrible man your father was, Eska and Desna - even before he made his alliance with Vaatu." Katara let out an angry humph, saying "What Bolin told me today, that Toph said a while back …she is wrong about 'leave it to the kids'. I mean, just look at what the White Lotus did in Ba Sing Se 74 years ago! Bumi was 112, for crying out loud!" While Korra did find this interesting, she remembered she had some deadlines, so she told Katara, "Why don't you calm down and just watch. I'll take your information first."

As Korra took in Katara's experiences with Aang, she did feel aroused, but realized it wasn't purely for the reason she thought. Apparently, Aang was specifically helping her with this bizarre transfer, and his excitement rubbed off on her. When she saw Aang's tattoos glowing and his own stamina, she stopped the transfer temporarily, yelling, "Aang glowed too, and tired Katara out as well!" Once she heard a snicker from Katara and a relieved sigh from Asami, she finished taking in, and began giving out. Katara had a similar reaction to Korra, but when Korra finished, Katara was crying tears of happiness. Katara said, "Forget what Uncle Iroh, Avatar Wan and Avatar Garkan said about hiding - your love for Asami is no different than what I felt with Aang, feeling of oneness and all! They've been stuck in the spirit world for years. Garkan was right for his time but knows nothing of today's world, Wan doesn't exactly have a high opinion of humans, and Uncle Iroh likely remembers the deprivations of his own nation more than anything." Katara took a deep breath, frowning as she said, "What Zuko said about Fire Nation schools… that's just dumb. At least talk about homosexual relationships in biology class - even animals have them!" Seeing Korra's confused look, Katara said, "Given your shared memory and link with Aang, do you remember the 'enemy birds' Sokka pointed out?" Korra's head shook of its own, as Katara continued, "While touring the Fire Nation a bit with Aang after our kiss, we saw two female birds sitting in a nest together. When Aang asked Avatar Roku about it, Roku told Aang that the two were 'another way for the wind to blow'. Aang understood it immediately, but given how confused I looked, he explained the Air Nomad's decree to me."

Katara said, with a soft expression on your face, "I never thought it would actually be relevant, but his explanation was part of the reason I was so… inquisitive the first night." Katara coughed lightly for emphasis, adding, "When I was experiencing the fun you and Asami had together, I found that my mind wasn't focusing on the physical technicalities much. The same part of me that loved Aang so much was obsessed with the feeling of love you experienced for Asami. Given the lack of blushing on your face as I say this, I assume you had similar focus when experiencing my point of view with Aang." Korra nodded her head, saying, "While it was interesting to feel physically what I might have with Mako, I didn't focus on it too much either. Given that I was aroused, I do think I am slightly bisexual, but just in the opposite direction from where I was before. My experiences with Asami have associated her with wonderful things, never to be broken."

As Asami stuffed her map into her pack and ran over to embrace both Korra and Katara, Desna said, "It sounds to me like nobody here wants to hide themselves any longer - me and my sister are out of our shells. Literally, given what Korra showed us about the Avatar prisons. Katara thinks Uncle Iroh, Avatar Wan and Avatar Garkan are wrong about hiding my cousin Korra's relationship with Asami, and given how Asami is grabbing Korra's butt so tightly, I think Asami agrees." Korra listened intently - she couldn't speak right now, not with Asami's hand finally repaying Korra for all of her own butt grabs. Katara took the chance to step aside, letting Korra hug Asami more directly, the groping hand staying still now. Katara said, "I didn't say that those three wise people had no point, just that I thought hiding their relationship was not a good idea." Katara finished, with sadness in her voice, "It's not like they can get married like Zhu Li and Varrick just did." Korra felt tears coming to her eyes, and given Asami's angry grunt, this fact stung her as well.

Surprising everyone but her brother, Eska said, "Wait - maybe, just as a test, after Korra tells President Raiko about the conversation Uncle Iroh had with you and Asami on yin and yang and Asami's childhood repression, Tenzin could talk about the Air Nomad scroll. Katara can then tell the story about the 'enemy birds', then my brother and I will then suggest that President Raiko make gay marriage legal in Republic City. Korra, you and Asami will need to be silent for this part, however - it needs to seem like it is un-orchestrated and spontaneous." Korra stopped hugging Asami and ran over to Eska, hugging her cousin while saying, "Eska - that's ingenious! It's not like we'll have much to talk about at the conference, anyways, aside from detailed political and military matters. I'll just be telling Prince Wu, Iroh II and President Raiko what has happened over the past three to four days, and even without infobending, that shouldn't take more than an hour and a half, if other people help. Especially if I keep it to what is strictly relevant, though I imagine all three will want an immediate explanation for why Kuvira is going to be sitting next to Su." Eska didn't make to stop Korra from hugging her, even during her long speech, saying once Korra had finished, "I think Katara, Asami and you wanted to visit Ty Lee and Mai. My brother and I are going to the Ember Island Players theatre - I think the manager wanted something with us. Something about 'consultation' and 'editing' after the play last night. Don't worry - I'm not going to say anything to do with the past month. I get the feeling that story is nowhere near complete."

Korra waved her hand madly as Eska and Desna left, shouting "You should probably change your clothes before the conference - President Raiko won't take you very seriously in swimwear!" As they entered deeper in the forest, Korra heard the last of their laughter fade. Actually feeling a strange tug inside before Raava apparently tried to apparate out, Korra flashed her eyes, keeping the spirit inside. Korra said, out loud, "No, you can't be in the room with us with Ty Lee and Mai, Raava!" Katara laughed, saying, "We'd never get any information or help from Ty Lee with Raava's human-y form in the room - she'd be too busy fawning over Raava! Mai just might run from the room screaming. If she can run, that is." Katara let out a snicker.

Again, a rustling in the bushes. What was with this stupid island? Korra struck her foot against the ground, noticing two figures in hiding that reminded her of Katara somehow - old, but not down and out. She heard what sounded like an old human-y form Raava's voice say, "Quick, dart her before she bloodbends us out!" Korra heard an odd "Ffft" from the bushes, and time slowed. Some instinct taking over, Korra used an airbending form to "be the leaf", narrowly missing a dart. As she wrapped the two figures tightly in the volcanic soil that surrounded them, she realized where part of the instinct must have come from - Piandao and Sokka! Yanking the two forward inside their earth prisons, she recognized their faces, yet she didn't. The glum looking one in black, who looked as good as Katara did for her old age, said gruffly, "See! I told you we shouldn't have followed those two waterbenders here. Eska and Desna? The latter, I may add, you completely _ruined_." Katara ran over to who Korra must have assumed was Ty Lee and said, "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be out of the house, or in such good shape! You actually look like you aged slightly better than I did. And I see you still love pink."

Ty Lee chirped, with a surprisingly young voice, "It's not just benders who can live a long time, you know! I exercise every day, and eat right. Tell me - did that cutie Sokka ever marry?" Katara said, coughing, "Yes, he did - to Suki. As you may have heard, he died quite some time ago, but his spirit lives on in the Spirit World." Ty Lee said loudly, "Really? Can I see him?" Mai shook her head in disgust, her middling gray bangs swishing, saying, "We overheard a lot of your conversation, and it sounds like you need us. I assume you want Ty Lee to show chi blocking points to both Korra and Asami, though I'm not sure you want with me." Korra explained her interaction with Piandao and Sokka to both Ty Lee and Mai, finishing, "And yes, you are right Mai. I do want Ty Lee to show me the chi blocking points she used on Team Avatar all those years ago, and I also want to infobend your own knowledge of physical combat into Asami. She's a nonbender, just like you two are."

While Ty Lee said "Sure! Just get me out of this earth prison first," Mai did not look like she wanted to be "infobended". Then again, Korra really couldn't tell what her expression meant. Mai confirmed Korra's suspicion by saying, "This infobending sounds weird, and I noticed that you didn't give Piandao or Sokka anything in return. If you want my cooperation, you'll have to give something. Now let me out of this stupid thing - there's some bugs biting my arms." Korra said, having discerned Mai's intentions through truthsense, "Okay - but only on the condition that shirshu poison dart blowpipe stays with Asami until we're done. By the way - was that a knock-out dose or just paralyzing?" Mai's cheeks stayed the same as she said, "Ugh, fine. I just wanted a little payback for being in this stupid cone, but I guess you can't 'infobend' while on the ground. You go first." Korra laughed and said with a smile, "I do know you two can be infobended inside those cones - what would you like to know?"

Ty Lee had a sad look in her eyes, saying, "I don't think I ever learned what happened to Azula after she ran off with Zuko to find their mother. Zuko's mom came back, but apparently Azula just ran off into the woods." Wanting to break the news delicately, Korra said, "I'm afraid she hasn't been seen since, but there is something I think you would both like to know about her childhood. I'll take information first, and then give you something not many people know about Azula. Then I will remove the prisons - I don't think you'll feel like trying to get even after you see what I know." Mai said, "Fine - I'll take it. Just get me out of this - there really are bugs in here!" Korra placed her palm against each of their foreheads, taking in information about where to block chi lines first - it was the simplest, just locations on the body. However, Korra found there was certain key parts to both chi blocking and Mai's large variety of skills that, just as swordmastery had proven, could not be transferred. Asami and Korra would have to learn them physically as well. Keeping her promise, Korra began feeding information to them both about Azula's now "extra complicated" youth.

As Korra stepped back, freeing the "prisoners", she could see her guess was right - both Ty Lee and Mai had shocked expressions on their faces, Ty Lee looking sad and Mai slightly disgusted, though at what was anybody's guess. By the time Korra had finished transferring their combined knowledge to Asami, both friends had shaken themselves out of their shock. Ty Lee was the first to speak, saying, "I know that Azula's dad was mean, but I never thought he had a possible reason to kill her - I only thought that was for Zuko! I guess that explains why Azula was so crushed when we betrayed her - maybe she saw us as more than friends?" Mai shook her head, saying, "I never really cared to ask myself why she wanted two girls as her closest confidants and allies, but I guess I know the answer now. It was the closest she could come to an actual relationship - though, Azula being Azula, I'd pity the poor girl who was her girlfriend. Even before the age at which this… event happened, Zuko used to tell me there was something wrong with her." Mai took a big sigh, continuing, "Azula's pent-up desires certainly didn't help anything, though. I never really understood why they taught us in Fire Nation schools that a relationship was between a man and a woman." Mai smiled slightly, saying, "That was one of the few lies that I believed from my schooling - I just couldn't fathom liking a girl, even at a young age." As though remembering some long since passed transgression, Mai actually laughed, saying, "Azula's desires might explain part of the reason why she tried to pry Zuko and I apart when we were young, or tease us. I still remember the incident with the pond inside the palace. The irony is, I ended up doing Azula's job for her by leaving Zuko."

Given the serious look on Mai's face and the way that Ty Lee was tugging on her robe, Korra could tell both were done now, probably wanting to go talk by themselves about Azula's time in the closet. Korra said, "It looks like you two are done. But before you go - would you mind physically showing me the points to strike to chi block, Ty Lee? I get the feeling that will be more useful than infobending." Ty Lee walked over to Katara to demonstrate, who was clearly not fully on board with this plan - she had been chi blocked by Ty Lee before, after all. Ty Lee giggled, saying "Don't worry, Katara - I'm not going to actually chi block you. Plus, remembering the way Sokka went limp from my pokes, I didn't choose you because you were a bender anyways - I just figured Korra might be weirded out by me poking her girlfriend."

Korra said, mouth agape, "Just how much of our conversation did you hear exactly? Be truthful." Mai said, with a smile, "Let's just say based on what we both heard, Ty Lee regrets never finding a man and I regret breaking up with Zuko. Now let's get this over with - some of the bug bites are starting to swell." Korra turned to the sea and purified some water, using it to soothe the angry welts. Remembering what Avatar State healing could do, her eyes flashed, making both Mai and Ty Lee flinch. Korra said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to see if I can get rid of the bites completely." Since neither one had heard the Avatar speak in a non-multivoice before while in the Avatar State, they let out a yelp before Korra removed the welts entirely. After she explained the reason behind her voice being normal - Raava - Ty Lee said, "What's this human-y form I heard about? Is it cute?" Feeling a familiar tug and seeing the way that Ty Lee's eyes were glittering, Korra took a deep breath, making sure that Raava wouldn't pop out and distract Ty Lee for the next half hour. Korra said, "Just a second, Ty Lee - I'll let Raava out once you show the chi blocking points on Katara."

Sighing with disappointment, Ty Lee pointed out the chi blocking points, with Katara saying, "A lot of those are the same as the points on those healing dolls, Korra - including the major one under the arm that we, uh… talked about the other day." Smiling at Katara's save - she didn't trust Ty Lee or Mai completely either - Korra took another breath, letting a fuming Raava out. Raava crossed her arms, saying, "I really don't like it when you force me back in, Korra!" afterwards sticking her tongue out at Korra. Ty Lee said, "Wait - I thought you were a spirit? Why are you so cute? All the drawings of you that came out after Harmonic Convergence were of this big white kite." Raava changed forms, swelling to a size only slightly bigger than Korra, saying, "This look familiar?" Ty Lee shook her head up and down, flopping a long gray ponytail into Raava's "face". Raava shrunk back to normal size, saying, "Look - we even both have a ponytail! Though I have a lot more of them." Raava turned to face Korra, who was dreading whatever question Raava had for her - probably something along the lines of "Can I learn more human-y things from these two?" When Raava said exactly that, she said, "No, we accomplished what we came here for. Now don't you dare try and read these two - we've got a conference to make!"

While Korra had found it hilarious when Zhu Li "abused" Varrick with the ledgers, she did not find it funny when it was her turn - Asami lightly whapped Korra over the head with the map she had made earlier. Korra turned around, and saw Asami wearing an expression that closely resembled "that look" Katara made at times. Given Katara's laughter, she knew what Asami was going to say. Asami pointed to her watch, saying, "Come on, Korra - be reasonable! We've got a while. 10 minutes before lunch starts - all this only took slightly over 30 minutes after all, even though it may have felt like forever at points." Korra didn't want to upset Asami, so she told Raava, "You can read Ty Lee and Mai without me yanking you back in. I'm interested to see what you have to say about Mai anyways - you never did get to read Eska or Desna before the change." As Raava moved to both their backs, Ty Lee giggled in anticipation, Mai flicking out a blade and saying "Whatever. Do your fortune-telling." Raava stopped after this remark, saying, "This isn't fortune telling - I'll be looking at who you are and, to put a bad spin on it, judging you." Mai said, "It's not as if Zuko hasn't done plenty of that over my decision to leave him, even if we remained on relatively good terms after for a breakup. Go right ahead," flicking her blade again.

Puzzled at Mai's attitude, Raava said, "Come over here, Korra - Mai acts like no one I have ever seen before. If you don't mind, Mai, I want to see more of your life than just your physical skills Korra infobended earlier." Mai laughed slightly as Korra walked over, saying, "Based on what I heard earlier, and our own talk with Eska and Desna, I can see why you're curious, wanting to learn about humanity and all. I don't feel much, so I don't quite know what you're going to get from me." Mai put her blade away, and said, "Feel free to start now, Korra." Korra and Raava first performed the reading on Ty Lee, and the results were not very surprising, as Raava said, "Read completed. Fun-loving all these years later, Ty Lee had some serious identity issues in her youth, leaving her vulnerable to Azula's manipulation. I was impressed with your 'betrayal' of Azula - you have a strong friendship with Mai." Ty Lee gave Mai a big hug, who surprisingly didn't struggle or complain.

Raava walked behind Mai's back, saying, "And now, for the main event. I always wanted to say that. Korra, let's see what Mai can teach me." Before infobending her, the Avatar and her power source read Mai, Raava saying, "Read completed. Quite honestly, I didn't expect much, but right away, I could see you have a lot in common with Eska and Desna, except you've hidden your pain for decades, given your constant attitude. Until I infobend you, I'm not going to say any more, and when I do, you probably won't like it." Mai's face became distorted with anger, growling, "Oh, great, it's the beach all over again! I remember that night by the campfire. It was one of the last times I felt close to Zuko before he ran off to run his nation and hide secrets, leaving me in the dust." Asami surprised everyone by saying, "Hey, Mai - I had my eyes on Korra since the day I met her, but I couldn't do anything about it until very recently. I was apart from her a lot, given her duties as the Avatar." Connecting some unseen dots, Asami added, "You didn't happen to have a controlling father too, did you?" A single tear escaped one of Mai's almond-shaped eyes and she said through clenched teeth, "Just infobend me already - I don't want to talk right now!" It seemed managing to not cry was taking every bit of strength Mai had. Korra noticed that Raava was walking towards her "host", vanishing slowly back inside Korra's body.

_It looks like you might need to show Mai some of your own experiences as we go, Korra - I didn't think humans were supposed to be like her or your cousins, and it appears I was right. Given how she reacted to Asami's comment, something tells me you actually have something in common with Mai - a controlled youth, courtesy of her parents and your predecessor along with the White Lotus._

Korra put her palm to a nervous Mai's forehead, but she somehow knew Mai was not fearful - just hurt. As events of her own childhood flowed into Mai's head and Korra witnessed Mai's prim and proper upbringing, Korra fully understood what Raava had meant. Korra and Mai had not been allowed normal childhoods, Korra because of Aang's last order and Mai as the oldest child of an influential politician. At some point, one of them started hugging the other, and Korra couldn't tell who had initiated the gesture. Korra realized that as the Avatar, she had been able to channel her rage and resentment into three, then four different elements, but Mai? She had no sink, no release for her anger at how she was raised. Korra felt Mai nodding, as though she had just "heard" what Korra thought. Mai's father being the leader of this "New Ozai" movement shocked her, and given how Mai was slightly weeping as though through clenched teeth, Mai shared Korra's shock all these years later. As they finished, Korra still didn't understand why Mai had left Zuko.

Mai's voice, crackly from emotion and age, said, "I don't either! You're right, Korra - you had all four elements to bend and use as outlets, and as the Avatar, you could ignore more people. Me?" Mai blew her nose on her dark sleeve, continuing, "I was a bird in a gilded cage - my father's political position meant everyone in our family had to be perfect. I think I might even know why I resented my little brother, Tom Tom, at times." Mai looked ashamed, avoid Korra's glare - she had seen what Mai did, or rather, didn't do, with Tom Tom. Seeing her look, Mai admitted, "Well, more than at times... I'm not proud of my decision to not trade him for King Bumi in Omashu. The reason I resented him and treated him so callously? I think it's because he wasn't the oldest child, and during some of the hardest years of my life, I got to watch him be innocent and carefree, while I had to toe the family and national line." Mai took a deep sigh, regaining most of her normal composure, continuing, "I thought things would change when my boyfriend became Firelord, but they didn't. He was inaccessible and didn't tell me what was going on, and I broke up with him over his stupid precious secrets. Then, finding Tom Tom in that awful place, being 'cared' for and indoctrinated by my father…" Korra could see the rising anger in Mai's eyes, and Asami said, "That's it - feel the pain. Don't try and drown it with alcohol like I did." Given Mai's look of confusion, Korra saw the need for another, _very _carefully edited bit of infobending.

Mai laughed when Korra finished, saying, "I'm not sure why you censored so much - we did hear a lot of your conversation, after all." Seeing that this was not the reaction Asami had expected, Mai said quickly, "Though your story is no laughing matter, Asami. I knew your father just as an industrialist, then as an Equalist from the news, Asami - I didn't know about his control of you in your youth, or his sacrifice four days ago. I'm sorry for your loss." Asami hugged Mai lightly, not entirely sure how hard was too hard, prompting Mai to say, "My bones aren't going to break - I've followed Ty Lee's regimen over the years as well." Mai added with an awkward laugh, "Though I'm not going to be capturing the Avatar anytime soon, even if Korra couldn't metalbend, bloodbend or dodge darts like that." An angry beeping went off, causing Asami to say, "Uhoh - it's almost lunchtime. We've got three minutes! I must have missed the five-minute alarm."

Remembering their unnecessary haste this morning, Korra said, "Before we start running around like madmen, let me ask Tenzin if everyone else is ready for lunch. As far as I am concerned, Ty Lee and Mai can come to the conference if they want - Firelord Izumi, Iroh II, Zuko and Uncle Iroh are going to be pretty lonely at the Fire Nation part of the table." As Korra heard Ty Lee and Mai yell, "Wait, what? 'Uncle' Iroh?!" she figured she'd let Katara explain, and focused on Tenzin's energy after a deep breath.

Now it was Korra's turn to burst into a sneak-attack of laughter - given the way Tenzin was cursing under his breath with a radio in his hand, someone important was going to be late. Tenzin yelled into the receiver, oblivious to Korra's laughing presence, "'Prince' Wu, I don't care how many pretty firebending girls love your singing on this island, you need to come to lunch!" The receiver made a slight noise, prompting Tenzin to slam it on the table, then he yelled into it once again, "No, we didn't bring any badgermoles, Wu!" "Prince" Wu must have been pretty upset, as Korra could actually hear a tinny voice say, "If you could bring the shark whale that Korra killed with bloodbending, you could have at least _tried_! I mean, I'm no _bender_, you know - I needed them for security!" Feeling an expression forming on her face that Korra knew was "that look", and quite enjoying it, Korra screamed, "You told Prince Wu WHAT, Tenzin? Ugh, of all the… I can't believe it!" Tenzin let out a yelp, turning around and saying in a panic, "Wu wouldn't stop singing to me until I explained what Meelo told him! My son, Bumi and Kai have been touring the island nonstop since you left, talking with strangers left and right." Korra was still not pleased, but found Wu's little "technique" hilarious saying, "Tell Wu I said hi, and to get his butt to lunch! How big of a delay are we looking at, Tenzin?" Tenzin sighed, saying, "At least 15 to 30 minutes - contacting everyone is going to be a pain, even with projection!" The last word giving Korra an idea, she said, "Bye, and try not to tell President Raiko how I killed the shark whale!"

She ended the projection, noticing that Ty Le and Mai were still present. Korra said, "I see you decided to attend. Maybe you can talk with Zuko after, Mai - even though he married another woman, talking with you about, well, everything might make him feel better." Ty Lee said, "Let's go - I want to see 'Uncle' Iroh! What Katara told us about the spirits just now was scary, but amazing!" Mai said with a frown, "Given her description of this 'Long Yumao the Opportunist', I'd really like to land a blade in between his eyes." Korra laughed, saying, "No offense, but if I need to avoid direct combat with him and just imprison him every time he crosses my path, I don't think you'd fare very well." Mai apparently taking the jab in stride, Korra continued, "Now, for the most interesting part of the conference."

Korra took a deep breath, temporarily entered the Avatar State, then let her eyes dim and projected Raava at full size into the sea, the great spirit's massive form floating above the water. Raava must have "heard" Korra's idea earlier, as she boomed - hopefully so that only those who needed to hear could - "Attention, all conference attendees! You are to stop what you are doing, and go to Zuko's father's home! And no excessive singing, Wu! That is all!" As Korra felt Raava return to her body, she began laughing hysterically - apparently, spirits appreciated obnoxious singing as much as Tenzin did.

Raava's appearance was quite effective, as within ten minutes, Korra was seated next to Asami and her parents at a massive table, awaiting the first course. Aside from the formality of the affair - Eska and Desna were in their usual clothing - Korra was starving, and eagerly looked forward to eating the shark whale she had killed ealier. Given the nervous glances she was getting from Iroh II, President Raiko and his wife Buttercup, she bitterly realized word must have spread about her feat. Her frown turned into a small smile, slowly - maybe Mako was right after all.

The food was slow in coming, so Korra found time to change into the more formal dress she had worn for Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding as others idly talked, figuring the threat of Avatar State bloodbending was rather off-putting. She needed a softer appearance to help offset the "advantage". On the way back to her seat, she noticed that Eska and Desna were talking to Tenzin, and Korra smiled slightly - that plan should go through. As she sat back down, Asami looked at her with eyes of desire, and Korra saw another "benefit" to her change in clothes.


	29. Chapter 29: The Ember Island Conference

Chapter 29: The Ember Island Conference

After what seemed like an eternity, a cook with a fancy hat came out to the table and said, "We are having some difficulty with the shark whale meat - it will be a little while. The individual killed must have been very large, as some of the meat you provided burst into flames from its fat content. The meat wasn't sliced properly, as we discovered some blubber content, which is not useable. Its heart was also… quite unusable." Korra heard everyone but Tenzin, Pema and his kids groan loudly, Mako saying, holding a blue flame in his hands, "If I can sear it on my first try, I see no reason you can't! I'm starving!" The cook replied, "My apologies, Mako - we were informed that you propelled the Zhu Li almost the entire way. I would not recommend eating seared shark whale meat, however - at least not from an individual this size. It must have been old. Old enough that it likely had parasites in its flesh." Seeing that Mako was no longer frowning, the cook continued, "However, if Avatar Korra and yourself wish to help, the blue flame would be most welcome in the kitchen. I will direct its use, as I am the head cook, Zhao." Jumping up shortly before Mako did, Korra said, "Sure - anything to get the food moving faster. Come on, Mako, let's go!"

Given the surprised shouts from the staff, Iroh II, "Prince" Wu, President Raiko and Buttercup, Uncle Iroh had come into the room from his hiding place. He ran after Mako and Korra, saying, "Wait - I'll help with the tea!" Korra collided with a stunned head cook Zhao, Mako adding to the impromptu pile on the floor as the head cook yelled, "Wait, WHAT? That's Zuko's uncle, the original Iroh! I thought he was dead! What's going on here, Avatar Korra?" Zhao whispered in her ear, "Don't tell me you can raise the dead as well as bloodbend in broad daylight now!" Seeing Korra's shocked expression, he said quietly, "We saw what the inside of the beast's heart looked like - we were hoping to use the massive organ in a stew, but it's just useless mush now."

Seeing that multiple people had come from the kitchen to stare, Korra got up, and as she helped Mako and head cook Zhao off the floor, she said, "You will find answers to Uncle Iroh's presence in a press release, sometime tomorrow. It is one of the matters we will be discussing at this conference. When you are around Uncle Iroh, treat him as though he is physical." Korra heard a waiter say meekly, holding up a teacup, "We already figured that out - he started making tea while you three were on the floor, even gritting his teeth in pain when he apparently got his finger too hot." Another cook added, "That better be a good press conference, Avatar - we had heard about the new Spirit Portal, but this is just plain weird." As she and Mako accompanied a shaky head cook Zhao into the kitchen, Korra said, "If it's any consolation, Raava was just as puzzled as you all are by Uncle Iroh's… interaction with the physical world." Korra didn't want to tell them that Uncle Iroh could bleed - she'd likely have a mass panic on her hands, including those world leaders not in the know.

Satisfied with her answer - for now - a more normal air returned to the kitchen, though the staff did steer clear of Uncle Iroh, much to his annoyance, but he said nothing, apparently not wanting to upset the staff any further. Just as Korra was about to begin following Zhao's directions to cook a large piece of shark whale properly, she felt a familiar tug on her mind, and had to take a deep breath and tell Zhao, "Excuse me for a moment - I need to wash my hands again. I accidentally wiped them on my dress." Zhao said, "I'm a firebender too, and I know that's a load of hippo cow crap," so Korra whispered in his ear, "Let's say it's an Avatar problem. It will only take a moment." Ignoring the head cook's confused grunt, Korra stepped aside and took another, deep breath with her eyes closed - she didn't want anyone to see her eyes glowing. Before returning to help, Korra thought to herself, "Not now, Raava - at the very least, wait until I have explained more recent events to President Raiko and his wife, Wu, and Iroh II. Given the panic Uncle Iroh caused, I do NOT want to see what your human-y form would elicit from those not in the know."

_Fine - I guess I need to start respecting your wishes more, Korra. I'm just excited to learn firsthand instead of through the filter that is your own eyes._

Satisfied that Raava wasn't going to crash the kitchen or dining table without her approval, Korra returned to the kitchen, eyes now normal. Mako gave her a wink as she walked in - he must have known what was going on. With Korra's help, they finished cooking rapidly, and once she thought the staff was more comfortable, she used the Avatar State and some knives to rapidly chop the shark whale into suitable portions. As her eyes faded, she heard clapping, head cook Zhao saying, "I guess we need to hire some metalbenders - that was amazing! We could charge people to watch us cook using bending moves for show." Glad she hadn't freaked anyone out, Korra said, bowing slightly, "Thank you, Head Cook Zhao. One of my past lives finds your name very funny - you wouldn't happen to be related to Admiral Zhao, would you?" Head Cook Zhao groaned as Uncle Iroh laughed hysterically, Zhao saying, "No, I get that a lot. I don't know why my mother chose that stupid, stupid name. Regardless, all we need to do now is prepare the greens. I have the feeling you will be very useful in that, Avatar Korra." Head Cook Zhao bowed, returning Korra's proper use of his title.

Korra had to watch Head Cook Zhao a couple of times before she felt comfortable with using the Avatar State to chop vegetables and lettuce. Taking a deep breath as the second round of applause faded, Korra heard Head Cook Zhao say, "Good, good - I think we are ready to serve our labors. Say, Avatar Korra - I have an idea. Why don't you use your bending and the Avatar State to serve everyone? The plates and tea sets are all made of china or metal, there are no wooden chopsticks, and the sake glasses are high quality volcanic glass." Before Korra could ask any questions, Head Cook Zhao whipped out a seating chart, with annotations for who wanted what. As Korra memorized the chart, Head Cook Zhao said to an unseen figure, "Hey - you aren't supposed to be back here! Wait… you're not by any chance Varrick, are you?"

Korra turned away from the chart to see Varrick reaching into his vest as he said, "I heard your little business idea, and liked it a lot. Don't ask how - I just have a natural talent when it comes to money." Varrick removed a large stack of yuans from his vest, saying as he flipped the bills, "Speaking of which - how would you like your own restaurant in Republic City, once things settle down? It would be a profit split, of course - 80/20, the larger chunk going to you once I get my initial investment back." Seeing Head Cook Zhao's face and knowing he had Zhao hooked, Varrick continued, "We've never had a very high end dining establishment aside from Kwong's Cuisine, which is now rubble, and I will make sure you have good equipment and skilled metalbenders." Head Cook Zhao said happily, "Of course! This island doesn't receive the visitors it used to, and I'd love to get out of the Fire Nation. I'm just plain sick of people asking me if I am related to Admiral Zhao, and then either saying 'Thank goodness!' or 'Ah, well. He gets a bad rap.'" Head Cook Zhao sighed deeply, saying, "I must admit, the latter group does grate me a lot more - still hard to believe there are die-hards 74 years later. Most of them are pretty old, at least." Seeing his employee's nervousness, Head Cook Zhao finished, "Of course, all my employees will be coming with me. I've worked with some of them for 20 years. And don't worry about hiring firebenders - over half my staff can bend, though some will need practice."

Varrick put the money back into his vest, extending the other hand and asking, "We have a deal?" Varrick jumped slightly in shock when all the staff said in unison, "Yes!" As Varrick left after having shaken an enthusiastic Head Cook Zhao's hand, he walked away without an apparent swagger for a change. Korra said, glad the distraction was done, "Okay, I think I know where to bend everything. You'll need to go and warn people what to expect, and not be putting their hands or arms on the table. Not that most of them would, anyways - although I can imagine Kai or Meelo might." As Mako and Uncle Iroh laughed, Korra struck her foot against the floor to sense her surroundings. She made a show of walking elegantly into view of everyone in the dining hall in her formal dress, saying "Food's ready!" with her final step. Eyes now glowing, she carefully bent out the tea sets, sake bottles and sake glasses first, along with what Head Cook Zhao had called "appetizers." Taking a minute or two to rest as she listened contentedly to random applause and compliments, she ate some food herself and breathed deeply. She sent out the plates with the main course next - vegetables with a sake sauce and a side of lettuce and beans for Tenzin and his family, and shark whale meat over top of soy-sauce soaked fried rice and a side of seared vegetables for the rest.

All this work had made Korra even hungrier, and she made to dig in, but stopped, remembering where she was. She tried eating as she usually saw Asami eat, as opposed to her sloppy manners on her "date" with Bolin four years ago, and found she actually enjoyed the food more, making sure to compliment Head Cook Zhao and his staff as Asami would. Looking around the table, Korra laughed, saying, "I've learned some manners over the past four years, so you can stop staring at me now. Plus, I'm enjoying the food more this way." Glad to see that Iroh II, President Raiko and Buttercup were no longer looking at her like she was Amon, Korra began to turn to Asami beside her. Before she could pick up her sake glass to make a toast to world peace with Asami, President Raiko surprised her by saying, "I know you don't see me as much more than a politician and ally, Avatar Korra, but I'd like you to explain just how Uncle Iroh is here, much less how he's drinking tea next to Zuko. Official start of the conference or not, I'd like to know just what in the blazes is going on. There's been all sort of funny, weird business over the past four days - aside from Kuvira's attack." Briefly looking at Kuvira, who was seated next to Su, Prince Wu, Lin, Kai, Opal, who had Bolin and Mako at her own side, then back at Korra with a sterner expression, President Raiko continued, "_Especially_ after Kuvira's attack - I saw that glowing earthen shield around the Republic City Spirit Portal, and I don't think it's for decoration, especially given it has the four elemental symbols on it."

Korra was shocked, and had to try very hard to hide it - this wasn't very like President Raiko at all, and given Firelord Izumi's surprised small gasp, she was shocked as well. Korra was going to start talking, but she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. One of the waiters had shown an excited expression far beyond any his co-workers had shown, then quickly jerked, as though he had betrayed something. Looking at his face, Korra didn't recognize him from the kitchen - at all. Korra said, "Just a moment - I need to fix my shoe," making to bend over and adjust her shoe, striking the ground lightly with her hand instead and keeping it there. That "waiter's" heart was beating awfully fast. As though he could sense her action, he said immediately after her hand had struck the floor, "Oh gosh, I have to use the bathroom - I've been holding it until I needed to take plates back to the kitchen. Be right back."

Once he had left in a controlled run, Lin said, pointing at Korra, "I felt you earthsensing that waiter, Korra, and given the way he ran off after you struck the floor, he has something to hide. Given your broadening smile, you must have been able to sense it before he even left." Korra said, smiling as she shut the door through which the "waiter" had left and locking it for good measure with her bending, "I believe we might have a spy on our hands. I haven't told anyone aside from Desna, Eska, Mai, Ty Lee, Asami and Katara, but I can do the same thing Toph can now, and his heart was beating like he was torn between terror and joy." Before anyone could interrupt, Korra continued, "Given the fact that he said he needed to use the bathroom at the exact same time my earthsense reached him, I'm pretty sure who he is a spy for - Jinshu Kuangmai. I'm not going to apprehend him just yet - we're going to play a little game with him. When he's in the room, we will _not_ talk about anything too secret." Seeing President Raiko's grumpy expression, Korra said, "Don't worry - I've got a little trick of my own. With Raava's help, I can read people now, as well as give and receive information without speaking. I call it 'infobending', and will use it to update people after we've had our 'fun' with this spy, in case there are any other, more competent ones present, or a listening wire." Noting with displeasure that President Raiko still looked annoyed, Korra added, "We have plenty to talk about that isn't highly sensitive anyways - the fate of the Earth Kingdom, a bit about recent events in the Spirit World, Kuvira's sentencing, though parts of that will not be discussed and only infobended, as well as a little something else I came up with to yank Jinshu Kuangmai around." Korra felt her father tap her on her shoulder, Tonraq saying, "I don't know where all this came from - when you were growing up and during your first years as active Avatar, you were never one for subtleties." Korra laughed, saying, "The past four years has taught me a lot, and I infobended more than just physical combat knowledge from Mai - her experiences with 'cloak and dagger' during Aang's time were very useful."

Breathing a sigh of relief as President Raiko's expression softened, apparently finding her exchange with her father humorous, everyone present pretended to not notice how the "waiter" opened the door by himself. Still clueless, he said, "Okay, I'm good now. It doesn't look like the Avatar is done eating, so I will wait here to personally take her plates back to the kitchen." _Man, this guy is bad - really bad. I'm pretty sure I'd make a better spy than him. _Suppressing the snort caused by Raava' internal comment, Korra said, "Given the fact that almost everyone but myself is done eating, we may as well start the conference. First item of business : the fate of the Earth Kingdom. Prince Wu, why don't you tell everyone what you told me and Mako at the Zhurrick wedding? I don't think many people know your exact plan. You have been… singing a lot over the past four days, as you said while we were waiting on the food before Head Cook Zhao came out." Before Prince Wu could speak, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Tenzin, Pema, Kya, Bumi, Katara, Jinora, Asami, Zhu Li, Varrick, Su, Firelord Izumi and Iroh II all laughed loudly, Zuko quipping "Good - it sounds like Admiral Zhao finally got demoted." Uncle Iroh barely stifled a chuckle of his own, failing to contain it after Zuko's witticism. Apparently Head Cook Zhao had heard, as he popped his head out into view, saying blankly, "It's a pity I can't get that blasted name changed. And before you ask, I am not related to Admiral Zhao, and I despise him. I have heard rumors he's trapped in some awful spirit prison, as he deserves richly. That is all." His neutral tone and the way his head vanished instantly just made everyone start laughing, people joining in who had no idea who Admiral Zhao was. Forgetting herself, Korra said, "I'll have Aang help infobend who this Admiral Zhao is to those who don't know later." Her mouth curled slightly in a small frown when she saw the spy's eyes glisten - she would have to be really careful with her words, as would everyone else. Given the stare Lin was giving Korra, she had noticed the unnamed spy's expression as well.

Given Prince Wu's unusually controlled expression, he must have seen Lin's stare as well - he was seated in between Su and Lin, after all. Given how he was rubbing his arm, Lin must have given him a slightly more obvious reminder as well. Prince Wu took a deep breath, saying, "While I do enjoy a good laugh - you simply must show me who this Admiral Zhao is later, Korra - I think it is time for business. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can siiiing!" Prince Wu gulped, apparently put off by Tenzin's glare, ignoring a laughing Pema next to him. Prince Wu continued after smiling at Pema, having apparently noticed her after all, "Only a few people in this room know what my plan for the Earth Kingdom is. After seeing so much of Republic City lately and seeing the flaws in both monarchy and dictatorship, I believe the people of the Earth Kingdom should rule themselves." Prince Wu stopped for a moment, letting the applause die down, Korra noticing the spy clapping half-heartedly. If this was the best Jinshu Kuangmai could offer, once Long Yumao was dead, Toph's estranged son would offer no challenge. Prince Wu said, pointing at President Raiko, "Specifically, a republic, but with more freedom for the individual states. I figure after the thousands of years of oppressive monarchy and Kuvira, the people have had enough. My dream is for every state to be like Zaofu."

Su stood up, pointing to Kuvira, and keeping an even voice, she said, "Prince Wu, I know you're light-hearted and a little out of touch, but I never figured you for a complete fool. The Earth Kingdom has never been a very cohesive whole - just look at what happened after Earth Queen Hou-Ting's death. Do you honestly think Kuvira's armies are going to just vanish and give up without a fight? Especially considering what everyone else knows about Ji - Ow, Lin, stop that!" Su made to give her sister a light slap, but instead her eyes widened, realizing why Lin had used metalbending to slightly contract her sister's headband. The spy was frowning slightly. Su continued, with a more controlled demeanor, "I can't think of a system of government from my learning that would be appropriate for the Earth Kingdom, but I do know it needs to be strong, yet representative." Asami coughed loudly, saying, "I assume you have heard of a board of trustees, Su - it's a group of individuals who help restrain the boss of the company and make sure he doesn't run it into the ground." Asami sighed bitterly, continuing, "I guess my father's board must have been Equalists as well, given their reaction to his actions. I didn't replace them until Korra's absence, as I had no time to form a new board and didn't feel like I needed one until I began working on Republic City's roads." Seeing Lin and Su's quizzical looks, Asami continued, "I see no reason that a whole nation couldn't be run on a similar system. Each state would have a certain number of representatives, based on both population and economic contributions, to ensure fairness. Zaofu would have as many representatives as any of the largest states, given its wealth and economic influence." Now it was Prince Wu's turn to interrupt, saying, "That sounds like a really good idea, Asami, but there's one problem - what about the dirt-poor states with low population? To make sure smaller states are on board with this plan, there should be a second house, with more power than the larger one, made up of, say, 92 representatives, if I remember the number of states correctly." Noticing an odd energy course through her and her eyes glow, Korra said in an all too familiar voice that was not her own, "You forgot Kyoshi Island, Prince Wu - don't forget about my homeland." As what must have been Kyoshi faded, Korra wanted to hit something, but she heard a serious female voice in her head say, "I liked what you did to that shark whale - maybe you aren't so soft after all. Now go, and help heal my homeland, and I might not hate you quite as much."

Everyone who didn't know about the return of the Avatar's past lives yelped in surprise, Korra noticing with frustration that the spy was among them. Buttercup said, much to her husband's irritation, "Oh wow - was that Avatar Kyoshi's voice?" Before she could continue, President Raiko coughed into her ear, "Waiter!" and Buttercup's eyes widened. Wanting to make up for her slip, she said, "Waiter, me and my husband want some more tea. Can someone get some more? I feel a little airheaded." Buttercup gave Korra a wink, with her last comment apparently a subtle apology. Korra asked Prince Wu, "Okay - why 94 representatives? Aren't there only 47 or so states in the Earth Kingdom?" Prince Wu held up a finger, saying, "I'm glad you asked, Korra. I figured that since there are almost always two sides to any issue, we should have two representatives per state." President Raiko let out an "Ahem" then continuing, "The people of Republic City have experience with elections, even before the massive change four years ago that let nonbenders have a voice. I am afraid I cannot say the same for the Earth Kingdom, however, and given the rumors I have heard about activity in the south, I don't think the Earth Kingdom will be holding nationwide elections any time soon." Taking a breath and then pointing at Su, he said, "This is why I believe that interim leaders should be appointed until a time when the Earth Kingdom stabilizes, and no representatives or elections just yet."

Prince Wu took a big sigh, saying angrily, "No - I want at least some input from the people right away, or this whole Earth Kingdom to United Earth Republic will mean nothing! I know of one individual who would be worthy of appointment, whose only loyalty is to the state - Minister Wong. He served under Earth Queen Hou-Ting and Kuvira alike, but from what I hear, his involvement with either one's unsavory activities was practically nothing." Prince Wu took a deep breath, his face no longer flushed in anger. Asami said, "You could have three 'rulers', elected separately from the representatives. It would be easier to get people to vote for two individuals as a taste of a representative government. Whoever gets the most votes wins and wields the most power, but not enough to override the other two on important matters." Lin's face brightened slightly and she said, "You mean like the Triple Threat Triads? My, uh, experience with the criminal world let me see how that gang worked, and apparently, very rarely, on really important matters, Lightning Bolt Zolt could be overridden for the good of the gang. The waterbender they call Viper was his second in command." Lin crossed her arms, saying "Though I never did manage to find out who the third leader was - probably some earthbender we could never get our hands on." Reaching over Prince Wu's small body, she elbowed her sister, saying, "I think I might have just found _her_." Su's face flushed in annoyance and Kuvira began laughing hysterically.

President Raiko said, "On another note, I am utterly baffled by why a war criminal was invited here to a conference of world leaders. Let's finalize our plan for the Earth Kingdom so we can move on to Kuvira's sentencing." Over the next 15 minutes, their discussion finalized the plan: the Earth Kingdom would have two different representative houses, to be filled at a later date. Any major court disputes would be referred to the three "Principal Representatives", one of which would be Minister Wong as Second Principal Representative, the other two elected soon in areas that could… handle elections. When people thought the structure was completed, Asami said gently, "I think we may have missed something. Given how Tarrlok was an elected official but still acted like a dictator when he could, and the history of abuse of power in the Earth Kingdom, perhaps there should be some sort of rulebook for the government. It would help protect ordinary citizen's rights - given they pay taxes and some will serve in the military, they're a lot like investors, and investors have rights." President Raiko said, "That's a really good idea, Asami - I might just implement it in Republic City myself. But who will write the rulebook? The government itself, the people at this conference, or the people of the Earth Kingdom?" Asami shrugged, and a familiar figure near Zuko's side stood up and said, "Why not all three? The unanimous decisions of the three Principal Representatives could be used as legally binding law, only being able to be overturned by themselves or the smaller house in conjunction with two of the Principal Representatives. I am sure that we can come up with some basic rights right now, and the people can add more later - though any new rules should be passed with a large percentage of the vote."

Everyone began clapping at Uncle Iroh's suggestion, and they came up with some basic rights - freedom of the press, no unwarranted searches of private property aside from using earthsense, the right to a fair trial, and everyone over the age of 16 being able to vote, to name a few. The actual list was much longer and included various rules on how the government could operate itself. Asami finished writing the "United Earth Republic Charter" on the top of a piece of blueprint, and Prince Wu signed the line at the bottom of the last page, officially abdicating his power. Now formerly Prince Wu stretched his arms into the air, yelling, "Time to siiiing!" A blast of air from the Tenzin family's side of the table knocked him onto the ground, and he stood back up, saying, "Wu not down! I guess no singing, then."

As Mako laughed hysterically, Kuvira said, "I believe we can now move on to my sentencing. Part of this will need to be infobended." President Raiko shook his head, saying, "Given that we just took advice from an apparently partially physical human spirit to create a new form of government, I want to know just what is going on that would make Korra see the need to shut off that Spirit Portal. I mean, the walls look like they were made to contain Vaatu himself - surely, there's no spirit running around that's a major threat, right? Not three years after Harmonic Convergence?" Seeing how uneasy everyone was around him, with the exception of his wife, Iroh II and Wu, President Raiko said, "Why don't you start with when you left the party with Asami, Korra - I heard reports that an airbison moving rapidly was seen leaving the crater the night after the battle in my city."

Seeing that this was her opportunity, Korra began explaining the events of the night after the battle, pausing to let Asami tell her own story. Korra was staring at a clearly pleased but slightly nervous Uncle Iroh when Asami "accidentally" burst into hysterics after telling her childhood woes - though her sadness seemed very real and still raw. Before Tenzin could begin his part of Korra's plan, President Raiko threw him off guard, saying, "I had heard rumors about your father forcing you to attend that 'dating school', Asami, and I could never figure out why someone as beautiful as yourself would need help dating. I guess we know the answer now - Hiroshi Sato always did strike me as slightly off." President Raiko said with a sour face, "And to be quite honest, this disturbs me only slightly less than his Equalist sympathies and helping Amon." Asami burst into real tears, taking some deep breaths before saying, "Thank you, President Raiko. I never figured you for the sentimental type." A single tear escaped one of President Raiko's eyes, and he said, "As someone who wanted children of his own but never had any, it makes me sad to think that you two will share a similar fate. Wait… what's that look on your face, Asami? What…"

Sensing now would be a bad time to talk about his Air Nomad scroll and its decree, Tenzin sat back down, as Korra began spilling everything up to the time she fell asleep in the artifact house. President Raiko looked happy but shocked, as did his wife, Wu _was_ down this time, and Iroh II just kept pointing back and forth between Asami and Korra with a confused look on his face. Firelord Izumi told her son, "Iroh, it isn't nice to point and stare! Now, please, put your hand down." Uncle Iroh chuckled, saying, "I'm not doing anything!" Iroh II burst into laughter, which helped break the tension in the air. Wu stood up and wobbled slightly, asking, "What did I miss?" President Raiko beat Korra to the punch, saying, "Nothing. It sounds like this Long Yumao the Opportunist is the reason you made that 'capstone' around the Spirit Portal. I fail to see why a medium-sized spirit would need what appears to be Avatar energy to contain him, given how the pulsing lines are white." Seeing that President Raiko was beginning to take a big breath, apparently asking more questions, Korra said, "I'm afraid further details of this 'Spirit Civil War' that Uncle Iroh warned us about will need to be infobended." With a satisfied look on his face, President Raiko said to an ill-at-ease Tenzin, "It looks like you have something you want to say - now spit it out! I may be patient, but it looks like you can't keep yourself silent much longer."

Tenzin told everyone about how he found Korra and Asami together the next morning, followed by the scroll and its contents. While Katara talked about the 'enemy birds', Korra thought "Now that wasn't in the plan." _I believe one of our past lives read a book of quotes, and one of them said, "No plan survives contact with the enemy". If you can handle a spy, I think you can handle a little deviation in this plan of yours_. In the time it took Raava to "say" her piece, Eska and Desna must have started their bit. Korra looked up in time to see a surprised President Raiko open his mouth, but something unexpected happened. Everyone at the Fire Nation end of the table let out a surprised yelp, except for one. When Korra turned to see who it was, she felt tears welling up in her. Firelord Izumi said, standing tall, "I'll do it. I'll change the laws of the Fire Nation. From what Avatar Korra showed me on that boat, especially about my father's sister, Azula, I want the suffering to stop, and government recognition of homosexual relationships would go a long way." Turning to face Katara, she continued, "One of the first things my father did when he finally got a chance to rest and make changes in the Fire Nation was overhaul our abysmal schools and their lies, and I have continued his legacy. I will make sure to include your story about the 'enemy birds', Katara - including your brother's hilarious antics." Firelord Izumi let out a loud "Ooof!" as Zuko and Uncle Iroh hugged her tightly, finally managing to say, "Thank you. I love you, dad," with some tears of her own.

Korra felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look through happy tears to see her father say, "I never really thought of that. I bet Korra will make you a beautiful betrothal necklace, Asami. I'm in as well - it's the least I could do for my daughter, the Avatar, and given how she helped the Southern Water Tribe three years ago while others watched - no hard feelings, President Raiko and Katara - I do not think many people will find fault with my decision." Now it was Korra's turn to stand up and hug her father deeply, saying, "Thank you so much. I certainly never expected this."

When she heard a now standing Eska and Desna sighing enviously, jealous of Korra's good relationship with her family, Korra turned to look at her cousins as her mother joined the hug. Eska and Desna said in unison, pointing to their hair, "Asami, we owe you a great debt." Desna continued, as Eska hugged her brother lightly, "It was your story of childhood repression that inspired us to finally break free of Unalaq's emotional prison." Asami took a deep breath, recollecting herself, and said, "So I assume you are going to follow in Firelord Izumi and Tonraq's footsteps then? That's wonderful!" As they answered "Of course!" in unison, Asami made to walk around the massive table to hug them, but was stopped suddenly. Breaking her own hug, Korra laughed when she saw who it was - Wu! Apparently, Asami was not pleased, saying, "What are you doing, Wu? And why are you grabbing at my pack - there's nothing but the… United Earth Republic… Charter… in there," finishing by hugging Wu when she had figured out what Wu wanted. Wu said, shaking his ridiculous hair slightly, "I have a change to suggest in that document, a new right specifically, and I think you know what it is, given how you're crying again." Wu stopped for a moment, continuing, "You know, crying a lot isn't good for your skin - I think it makes you break out if you leave the tears. Something about salt clogging the pores." Asami laughed deeply, saying, "I'll keep that in mind next time I have sad tears - these are happy ones, and I like them."

Turning to see what the remaining world leader had to say, Korra noticed with an intense fury that the spy was yawning, looking at the clock on the wall. Korra had half a mind to do to him what she did to the shark whale, but stopped herself - she couldn't let people's hate or indifference get to her. President Raiko finally managed to say, "I'll also legalize gay marriage, especially seeing as every other leader here has decided to do so. I think what Uncle Iroh said to you in the Spirit World was wrong, Korra - the world is a changed place, mostly thanks to you. Consider this a gift for all your help over the years, and a much more permanent one than your incinerated statue in Avatar Korra Park." Uncle Iroh said loudly, "I never thought I would see this day, Korra. You still will need to win hearts and minds, however - just because something is legal doesn't mean people will like it. I look forward to the press conference tomorrow, to see how the world reacts."

As everyone settled down again, Kuvira said, "That was certainly unexpected. I cannot imagine that a certain individual in the Earth Kingdom will be along with this change, however - he never struck me as the loving type." Given Kuvira's wink to Korra and an exasperated Lin, she had made this last comment out loud on purpose, probably to rankle Jinshu Kuangmai. After returning the wink with a smile of her own Korra said, "And now, to the sentencing of Kuvira the Great Flipflopper." As Korra listened to the laughter around her, she though inwardly, "This could be fun." Given how Raava was giggling in her head, she thought so as well. Before Korra could begin speaking, President Raiko said, "In the interest of saving time, why don't you just infobend the reason why Kuvira is here and Bataar Jr. is not. You may as well throw in what you have in mind for Kuvira." Shocked at his request, Korra began with Wu, who said as she walked towards Iroh II, "Why didn't you just turn good in the first place, Kuvira?" Kuvira gave him an angry glare, but before she could say anything, Zuko interjected, "Sometime we have to be brought to our lowest point to make the greatest change. I'd say that horrible vision that Kuvira saw was pretty low. I thought the two dragons in my fever dream were creepy - that metallo-Kuvira gave me chills!" Korra turned slightly to look at Zuko, seeing him giving her a knowing look. After the delay, she transferred Kuvira's struggle and other events into Iroh II, who said, "Man, my life has been pretty easy - I'm lucky I had such a great mom." Firelord Izumi gave him a big hug as Korra walked to President Raiko and Buttercup, who both looked thoroughly confused. Before Korra placed her hands on their foreheads, she said, "You'll know in just a minute." As Korra infobended, she realized with a start that it was much easier and faster than it used to be, so she stopped momentarily. Seeing President Raiko looking at her, she asked, "Do you want everything? Prince Wu already knows a bit more than you do thanks to Meelo, and given your expression, you don't seem to mind." President Raiko said, "Yes. Buttercup may as well know too - I don't feel like keeping secrets from my wife." Seeing Buttercup nod in agreement, he continued, "I noticed I could also feel your thoughts - specifically, how this is 'much easier and faster than it used to be'. Put your hand back - I want to try something." Korra began transferring information once more, with the usual censorings and starting with the beginning, she heard President Raiko's "voice" say, "The sooner we get this over with, the less chance someone will slip up in front of that spy. Why don't you go do what you're doing now to Wu and Iroh II so you can play your little game with him and 'Jinshu Kuangmai'."


	30. Chapter 30: The Ember Spy

Chapter 30: The Ember Spy

As Korra stepped back, she nodded slightly once she caught President Raiko's eye. Making sure to first remind Iroh II and Wu to not react to the information too strongly, Korra gave them a fuller - but not complete - account. When she removed her hand from Wu's large forehead, as he was last, he said, "Awww, what rotten luck. I _finally _get the chance to sing as a career, and now the world might end! This sucks." As he crossed his arms, the Beifong family - including Kuvira - erupted into laughter, Opal saying, "While I have confidence in Korra, I don't like the 'Sudden Death' option either. It's no fair - Korra and Asami have been together four days and Asami's already pregnant, and I haven't even groped Bolin yet!" Korra and Mako laughed as his brother fell to the floor yet again. Korra asked everyone else to put their feet on the floor, except Bolin, who was already down, flashed her eyes, then used the Avatar State to make sure everyone knew the punishment plan for Kuvira, making very sure to not "hit" the spy. Then, Korra asked loudly, "Are we all in agreement on Kuvira's sentencing?" Seeing everyone bob their heads in agreement, even Meelo joining in and Bolin letting out a weak "Uhuh", Korra said, "Now, to another important item of business."

Now, it was time to enact her little plan. Before she could even speak, she could feel Raava was _very _excited, and Korra thought this little trick might win Avatar Kyoshi over. Korra said, after Bolin was seated again, "As you all know, Kuvira used vines from the Great Banyan tree to power her weapons once her access to Republic City vines was cut off. I have sensed somehow that the damage done to the tree has been reversed, but this is not all a good thing. If any of Kuvira's stragglers get their hands on spirit vines again, we could be in big trouble. To my knowledge, there aren't any stockpiles of spirit vines left." Seeing she had the spy's full attention, she told a decidedly _white_ colored lie, adding, "From what I could sense of the Great Banyan tree, it had a great amount of energy infused into it. If anyone tries to cut it, it will likely fight back more strongly now, but I fear it could still be overpowered by a large group of elite metalbenders. If they manage to cut the more powerful vines… they might just be able to make a bomb powerful enough to wipe cities off the map. Think center of Republic City, but going for miles instead."

She was barely able to resist giving an evil laugh, seeing the spy's reaction. She even heard a little tinny voice coming from his ear - so Jinshu Kuangmai had managed to get his hands on some fairly good equipment then. Remembering what Toph had said about her son, Korra realized with a start that there was a reason this spy was so bad - he was disposable! Putting this together with the tinny voice, Korra's eyes widened - there was probably a listening wire in the room!

Apparently, the spy had seen her eyes, as his own widened and he used earthbending and metalbending to smash through the wall behind him. As Korra's eyes began to glow and she stepped back to avoid upending the table, Zuko said, "Oh, rats! I finally finish renovating this house and expanding it, and the spy goes through the wall!" She could hear Katara yell once she was outside, "Use your bloodbending, Korra - it's the only way!" Korra had to run a distance away from the house before using her flame jets to avoid burning Zuko's retreat. She carefully took off her formal dress to reveal her normal clothes beneath as she did so, making sure to toss it far from her current position - she'd need to be able to move well to catch the spy, and didn't want to burn the dress Asami loved so much. Her initial delay and change of clothes let the spy escape a fair distance using a move Bolin had told her about - "earthwalking". Already glowing eyes flashing, she struck her foot against the ground, trying to see where the spy was fleeing. She noticed he was slower than Bolin, but was making a beeline for the other end of the island. Using her firebending to propel herself rapidly, she caught up quickly, suprising him by saying "Game's up!" as he earthwalked, sending him tumbling.

He recovered quickly and whipped out what looked like a medicine pill, saying, "I may not have gotten much, but you won't 'infobend' me! I'll be too DEAD! Glory to Jinshu Kuangmai!" Time slowed as he began to put his hand closer and closer to his mouth, but Korra just smirked and began to halt his movements with Avatar State bloodbending, making him flick the capsule away. Seeing the panicked look of his face, Korra said, "I'm afraid you won't be taking your medicine today, spy. I'm going to bring you back to Zuko's house now - someone there can help me pry your little secrets. And don't even bother trying to send reinforcements, Jinshu Kuangmai - I know about the little earpiece and the listening wire." Relaxing her grip on his head, his features started moving again. Given the expression on the spy's face, he must have just gotten an earful from his boss, as he looked slightly distraught, saying, "He told me I'm disposable and dead to him anyways for my failure. But I don't care - he's right! The Earth Empire must prevail!" After he spat in Korra's face, she vaguely considered following through with her impulse from earlier, but decided not to.

Once she had bloodbent him back to the house, she noticed plenty of people were staring at her in disbelief. Korra yelled out, "Mai, I need your help! Give this rat a paralyzing dose - I need him conscious!" The spy screamed, "Wait, NO! No no no!" Not wanting to hear whatever drivel he had to say, Korra clamped his mouth shut, Tenzin saying, "I guess that part of the training did come in handy after all." As she told everyone about the spy's words, Mai said, "Want me to give him something to permanently knock him out after? It sounds like he's quite the zealot, and given his bending abilities, it doesn't sound like he'd be an easy prisoner."

Korra sighed, still focusing on maintaining her hold, "I'm sure I will figure something out. Just go ahead and paralyze him so I can get started." One "Ffft" later, and the spy's body was so rigid Korra was afraid she'd kill him if she continued bloodbending, so she laid him on the ground gently. She had no smile on her face as his eyes looked at her in terror while Korra placed her hand on his forehead.

After finsing out where the spy's microphone was located and crushing it, the first major thing she found out when she resumed infobending was the location of the listening wire. The spy had hidden it on a potted plant's strong stem out of sight and out of detection by earthsense. Figuring Kuvira would enjoy destroying it, Korra again stopped temporarily and told her the location of the listening wire. Kuvira came back out, holding the medium-sized microphone and large battery in her hands, saying to the microphone, "I guess you figured we were going to be talking a long time, didn't you, Jinshu Kuangmai? You should just give up, and stop fighting your conscience, if you have one. I did, and it's the best thing I've ever done! I feel so much lighter - Mother Suyin considers me her daughter now." After a little bit, Korra heard loud tinny cursing from the spy's right ear, and everyone began laughing, making the curses even worse. Meelo said, no longer sitting on Bumi's shoulders, "See, mom? THOSE are the words I want to learn!" Remembering what he had been told about Jinshu Kuangmai, Meelo said as he returned to Bumi's shoulders, "I may be a nine year old airbender who designs weapons, but your blood-iron bending is just sick!" A short time later, more cursing, though Korra managed to hear the low words, "What weapons, TELL ME! Do your job, you fool! I don't care if you're paralyzed." Korra laughed, saying, "I think Meelo has something else to say to you," and after she told Meelo what she overheard, he puffed out his chest, saying, "I'm not gonna tell you, Jinshu Kuangmai! And I'm not gonna call you Mister either - only good people get that honor!" Zuko snickered after the word "honor", and as Korra turned to look at him, she noticed Uncle Iroh was crying.

Uncle Iroh yelled, pointing at Korra, "Can't you just end this already? It's not nice to toy with people, even if they are your enemies. And I don't think you should kill this spy, either - we can always make him a wooden prison like Kuvira and Bataar Jr. were in." Thinking for a moment, Uncle Iroh continued, "Though, I don't see why Bataar Jr. needed a wooden cage - he's no bender." When Uncle Iroh finished, Korra removed the earpiece from the spy's ear so everyone could hear. A voice that sent chills down her spine said clearly, "Whoever you are, I need none of your sympathy or pathetic _mercy_. That spy is a failure, and deserves death, as he knows." As Uncle Iroh's face filled with sadness, Jinshu Kuangmai continued, "You should have heard about my special talent, and if we ever meet, I'll be sure to choke you real nice and slow - I love making weaklings suffer. Ah, the fear in their eyes…" Uncle Iroh let out a loud, sad grunt, saying, "Whoever you are, you must have a lot of hurt inside you. My other nephew, Princess Azula, was like that. She never trusted anyone, and eventually, she went insane." The earpiece howled in a sound more bone-chilling than Vaatu's voice, "You know NOTHING about true power, old man! Azula was a genius! When I choke the life from Avatar Korra, bloodbending or not, then we'll see who's crazy! NNNNGUUYYYAAAHH!" With that final grunt, a static sound came from the earpiece - apparently, Jinshu Kuangmai didn't want to talk anymore.

As Uncle Iroh just shook his head sadly and Kuvira crushed the listening wire, making sure to not spill the battery's juice on anyone, Korra distracted herself by infobending the spy again. The next thing she found out required immediate attention - there was a relay boat nearby, and she could somehow sense she knew one of its passengers! After a short explanation, she ran to an outcrop of rock and used flame jets to soar into the sky, and she spotted the large boat immediately. It was disguised to look like a fishing boat, but it had a fairly large radio tower on its deck, and she assumed it must have been metalbent together on the deck. Apparently, it had defenders, as she had to dodge incoming metal projectiles and what she could have sworn was a small blast of energy that brought back bad memories. Not wanting to hurt or drown anyone, she used her bloodbending to black out the hostile soldiers, remembering what Kuvira had done to the guard outside her cell with the necklace. She then encased each their bodies in a ring of ice so if they woke up they wouldn't be able to bend metal. She had sensed one figure cowering by the radio tower who she felt no need to bloodbend - she recognized him quickly. Or rather, his trembling voice - his appearance took longer to register. He was a wreck.

The figure ran over, apparently very glad someone had come to his rescue. Korra said, "It's okay, Shiro Shinobi - all those soldiers will be out for quite a while, and they won't break out of that ice easy. Why are you here?" Shiro Shinobi began sobbing even harder, saying, "My family and I were kidnapped a day after the battle in Republic City from our tents, and we were taken to Zaofu by rail, where this horrible man said he'd choke my family to death if I didn't help him with his radios. He wasn't right, Korra - I have read of Azula, and he reminded me of her a lot." Taking a deep breath, Shiro Shinobi continued, "There's a lot I need to tell you - some of the people who were handling us were careless, and we saw things we shouldn't have." The same voice she had heard earlier that chilled her to the bone boomed from a loudspeaker on the deck, saying, "I know I said I'd kill your family if you failed, Shiro Shinobi, but now we have a new 'deal'! Take the pill I gave you, or your family dies!"

Shiro Shinobi looked like he seriously considered it for a minute, panicking Korra back into the Avatar State - she wanted to be able to stop him if need be. Shiro Shinobi instead took out a receiver from his tattered trademark vest, slamming it onto the deck and then spitting next to it. Before Jinshu Kuangmai could react, he yelled, "I talked about this with my wife, if either one of us should be threatened with death. She said not to do anything like your order! I don't know who you are, but you certainly don't understand love! I'm not helping you and your horrible plans anymore!" Jinshu Kuangmai said, with anticipation in his voice, "Very well - I see you have made your decision. I look forward to their looks of terror and their final gasps." Before smashing the receiver, Shiro Shinobi said, "My wife will still try and spit in your face, even with that horrible talent of yours! Scumbag!" The crunch satisfied Korra deeply - she was pretty sure she was going to kill Jinshu Kuangmai when she got the chance.

Shiro Shinobi collapsed to the deck, weeping profusely. Korra said, "I will leave this ship alone after we take a little look around. I'll bend a warning into the metal deck." Korra pointed at what appeared to be a solitary "small" spirit cannon on the prow of the boat, saying, "I get the feeling that's what shot at me on the way in. Is that one of the things you saw? In… wait. Zaofu?!" Shiro Shinobi looked up, with steely eyes, saying, "Yes. Apparently, Kuvira had developed smaller spirit weapons but did not feel comfortable using them in the battle four days ago. I read the text on one inside Zaofu and it said, 'WARNING: Prototype. Not for battle use.' Shiro Shinobi shook his head, continuing, "Speaking of Zaofu - the soldiers following Jinshu Kuangmai were making preparations for some massive earthbending project, given the lines they were creating around the former domes of Zaofu. They even diverted the rivers, to some unseen location, apparently in the mountains. There were at least a thousand soldiers there in elite metalbending armor. But, the thing is - there were no building materials. As I left on the train again, I noticed that central Zaofu looked… lower somehow, as well as the other five lotuses. Well, they aren't lotuses any more… It was like they were gradually sinking Su's city into the earth, to make the central lotus and its five sisters into an underground stronghold." Suddenly remembering another detail, Shiro Shinobi added, "That might explain the massive thin sheets of shiny metal lying around. If they somehow were able to surround the sunken portions of the city with platinum, not even the best earthbender could detect them."

Realizing that what Shiro Shinobi had to say was very important, Korra bent her warning to Jinshu Kuangmai onto the deck - basically, that he was as good as dead if she got her hands on him - and then formed an iceboard like she had earlier with Asami. Both were silent as they returned to Zuko's property.

After everyone was seated at the table again and the spy gagged and bound to a wooden chair out of earshot, the silence that Shiro Shinobi's downcast presence caused finally proved to be too much for President Raiko. He asked, "Why does Shiro Shinobi look so crushed, and why is he here, Korra? He looks like someone just killed his family or something! Are you all right?" Shiro Shinobi wailed, "You're right, President Raiko - that evil scumbag Jinshu Kuangmai did just kill my family!" As everyone stared and some wept, Shiro Shinobi explained what had happened to him over the past days, finishing with Korra's warning to Jinshu Kuangmai on the boat's deck. When he finished, Su was weeping bitterly, saying, "My city… that's just awful! Did you manage to see if the civilians were safe, away from Zaofu? That man is a monster… your whole family, asphyxiated!" Shiro Shinobi took a deep breath, saying, "I believe that all nonbender civilians had been taken somewhere else, benders forced to help. I did see a suspicious looking 'crack' in a nearby mountain's foot - maybe that's where they are. Now that I think about it, that's where the water was diverted to as well - that horrible man must have made a secondary hideout, deep inside the mountains." Having heard the story a second time, Korra said sadly, "It sounds like whatever Jinshu Kuangmai has planned for Zaofu, it's pretty serious. If what Shiro Shinobi said about the number of elite metalbenders is true, once we win against Jinshu Kuangmai, it will take me a long time to get Zaofu back above the surface, even with help." Kuvira finally managed to wipe the glare off her face, saying, "It's a good thing I never promoted Jinshu Kuangmai past third in command - given his behavior, it probably wouldn't have been long before I had a mysterious death. And what he's done to Shiro Shinobi's family, and my adoptive home… it just sickens me."

Meelo said loudly, jumping up onto the table and somehow managing to not break any dishes, "I know one thing we can do to stop Jinshu Kuangmai - kill him! And yesterday, I helped Asami, Kuvira, Zhu Li and Varrick come up with some good ways to do so!" Asami took this as her cue to move aside the plates in front of her, but before she could whisk out the blueprints, Head Cook Zhao said loudly, "Staff, please clear the table - it looks like. Wait. What are you doing, Avatar Korra?" Korra had entered the Avatar State and was using it to clear the table, saying, "Helping out!" Knowing full well that for the next part of the meeting she wouldn't be of much help, Korra slowly walked to a corner of the room, and fell asleep curled up from cumulative exhaustion.

When she woke back up, she saw Asami's face in front of her, Korra's fancy dress in hand. She made to grab for Asami and kiss her love on the lips, but Asami said, "Not right now. We aren't done just yet. As we talked, we realized that a lot of what we need depends on you, Korra - you have to retrieve most of the tuber-vines, you're the one who needs to bend up the ore from around Ember Island, and I'd like it if you would provide design input as well." Still sleepy, Korra groaned as Asami picked her upper body off the floor, saying, "Without your input, we never would have been able to get the armblade design finalized yesterday. Come on - I'll get you some leftovers. There was plenty of meat."

Once Korra had eaten and drank plenty of tea, she actually felt like a human again and not some wispy, sleepy spirit. The large table now clear, Meelo was sitting in the middle with a long stick, pointing to all the blueprints that Korra recognized from yesterday, as well as some new ones. Given how Meelo avoided these, they must have been someone else's idea and he was just the artist. Pointing at the one nearest to her that was new, Korra asked, "What's this thing? It looks like a tank, but not any that I've ever seen. Where are the firing ports for the benders?"

Bumi grinned broadly at the same time that Asami said, "Bumi and I created that. You might recognize the lines from yesterday as spiritwire, but given how your finger is lingering over the scales, you don't know what those are." Bumi said, pointing to the overall shape of the tank, "I was the one who came up with this shape, using inspiration from different bending arts. The overall form is much sleeker than old tanks, increasing speed. Drag will be a consideration, if we use tuber-vines to power it." Before Korra could object, Bumi continued, "I know you said there were only 30 tuber-vines in existence, but this is just an idea at the moment. I don't think we're going to be using the land vehicles against Long Yumao, and we'll be busy constructing the aircraft carrier, the Flying Hogmonkeys, the Ferocious Lemurs and retrofitting the battleships as is." Korra said, pointing to the scales again, "So this tank is designed with fighting Jinshu Kuangmai in mind. What are these scales made out of?"

Asami looked down to the table sheepishly, as though that had been her main contribution to the idea. Asami said, looking up now with a frown, "Originally, they were just iron, and the hull beneath was coated in platinum. I don't think there's enough platinum in that mineral vein to coat all the tanks and scales with it." Given that Firelord Izumi did not interrupt, she must have already been told of the massive vein's existence. Korra said gently, "I still think the scales are a good idea, but not against a bunch of mad, zealous metalbenders. Maybe we'll find another use for them." Korra pointed to the tank's main gun, saying, "I assume this weapon here is similar to the spirit cannons underneath the Flying Hogmonkey's wings?" Meelo shook his head enthusiastically, and Korra asked, "Then what's this thing on top of the tank's turret? Which, I may add, looks very odd - more like a really angular box than anything." Bumi pointed to the odd form, saying, "That's where the airbending inspiration, as well as waterbending, comes in. Any physical attack made against it should bounce or ping off due to the angles, doing no damage." Zhu Li said, "The gun on top is something Varrick came up with. It shoots a smaller projectile than the Varrick gun on the Flying Hogmonkey and uses a spring mechanism to self-reload and eject something he called a 'shell'." Zhu Li laughed, saying, "Varrick always has had such an imaginative mind - I haven't even gotten a chance to make the first batch of Lipowder, much less test it, and he's already thinking of ways to use it." Varrick said, pointing to an odd large 'shell' below the tank, saying, "Spirit energy isn't the only thing this tank can shoot. That shell contains a large amount of the same compound I used to attack Asami's shipments, back before my change of heart." Asami stuck her tongue out at Varrick slightly, making him laugh. Varrick finished, saying, "It explodes on contact, much like the Meesiles. I figure this thing needs a secondary weapon in case Jinshu Kuangmai comes up with a spirit weapon deterrent of his own. I figure I might be able to make a solid version of the shell as well, for armor piercing."

Before Varrick could finish picking up another schematic - apparently he wasn't done talking, as usual - Korra asked, "How are we going to produce the aircraft and aircraft carrier fast enough for them to make a difference? Republic City was gutted pretty badly by the blast, and as such I don't think the URN is going to be doing much manufacturing soon." To Korra's surprise, Bolin raised his hand, putting it back down again when he saw Korra looking, and said, "Firelord Izumi suggested that she could help manufacture the planes, so I added that metalbenders could help. Avatar State metalbending could be a huge timesaver on the aircraft carrier. Also, there's no platinum in the planes, and if we can get even a small number of metalbenders loyal to Kuvira and not Jinshu Kuangmai to join us, they should be good help." Kuvira said after coughing, pointing to herself, "There were plenty of naïve idealists in the army, just wanting to help their country like Bolin did. Once they see that Jinshu Kuangmai is in charge, they will likely leave." Seeing more than just a few people were giving her odd looks, Kuvira finished, "I may not have been the nicest person myself until recently, but Jinshu Kuangmai makes no effort to hide his malice. I just hope he doesn't catch any running off - death by choking is no fun. I've seen his little trick in full action before."

Glad to see an opening in the conversation again, Varrick pulled two blueprints closer to Korra. One had a body and turret that resembled the unnamed tank, except the weapons were pointing upwards, and the other had the same body as the tank but a very different weapon and no turret. Pointing to the first, Varrick said, "This vehicle is more specialized than the tank - its role is anti-aircraft duties. Given that we have no idea what Jinshu Kua - ugh, I'm sick of saying that horrible name, especially given it means 'Metal Veins'! I'm just going to call his army the Metal Vein Army." Before he could continue, multiple people nodded their heads in agreement, Kuvira adding emphatically, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Every time you say his name, I see his face… Those cold, dead eyes…" She shuddered slightly as Varrick continued, "Given we have no idea what the Metal Vein Army is going to look like tomorrow, especially with what Shiro Shinobi told us about smaller spirit weapons, we need to be prepared. Anything we've designed so far could take down the slow moving war balloons, but this anti-aircraft vehicle is designed for faster targets." Varrick pointed at a long, four-rod arrangement in the lower center of the skyward facing turret, saying, "This is a VarriMag gun. I want these to be able to hit both air and land targets. The four smaller guns above it are scaled down versions of the tank's main gun. They can be fired in a pattern, continuously, or in bursts. This vehicle is also driven by tuber-vine energy, and is a concept only." Seeing Korra point at the six holes she recognized as a Varrick gun, Varrick finished, "And my namesake gun is on the side, using an ammunition belt to feed it."

Mako leaned over, pointing at all these different guns, saying, "What's to prevent someone from bending these into scrap? You could coat the outside of the guns with platinum, but that would be expensive." Asami let out a small "Hmm", and as Korra turned to face her, she saw Asami was getting out her electroglove. Mako said at the same time Asami did, "Electricity!" Mako said as Asami admired the glove idly, "It might not help against really good metalbenders, but you could put an electrical current over the hull and turret to discourage physical contact. You could probably even do it through the spiritwires." Korra had an interesting thought, and finally let Raava out, careful to put her in a seat and not on top of the blueprints. Korra asked a pleasantly surprised Raava, "Do you think that the spiritwires could be configured so that they could discern friend or foe, and help serve as close in, uh, protection? Like the Great Banyan tree's new ability." Raava shook her head, just making those who had not seen her new form before stare deeper, saying, "I'm afraid not. That relied heavily on the energy of the tree itself, so it wouldn't work with just a tuber-vine."

Seeing the odd looks, Raava got out of her seat and grew to twice Korra's size, accidentally knocking a potted plant over in the process. Not missing a beat, she said, "I am Raava. The little girl you just saw was my new 'human-y' form. I know you were all informed of my changing nature, but," she continued, now in her smaller form, "I can see you were surprised by this. I do not wish to interrupt, so I am going back into Korra now." Korra's mouth was wide open when she felt Raava return, and she said, "Looks like she's actually learning some manners! Maybe I won't make such a horrible mother after all." Korra could hear Raava laughing in her head along with everyone else and herself.

Varrick said, pointing to the other vehicle with what Korra knew must have been a sizeable VarriMag gun in place of a turret, "This vehicle is kinetic only, no spirit weaponry. It is intended for direct fire support - the gun packs a nasty wallop! Its main weapon, obviously, is a VarriMag gun, and it needs tuber-vine power to shoot the metal projectile with sufficient force. Even if the Metal Vein Army has platinum-coated vehicles with some sort of protection against spirit energy, the kinetic force alone should destroy or punch a hole in all but the toughest targets."

Meelo picked up and displayed his schematic of the battleship excitedly, saying "Iroh II helped me with the design a bit - he has firsthand experience with aircraft and ships," prompting a laugh from all four Fire Nation family members present as well as President Raiko. It looked much as Korra had imagined it would - Meelo was a master artist. As Meelo trotted out his aircraft designs once more, satisfied everyone liked the battleship, Shiro Shinobi interrupted when Meelo was showing the Ferocious Lemur. He looked slightly confused, saying, "This plane looks a lot different than what you called a Flying Hogmonkey. Where did you get its shape? I swear I've seen something like it before, but I'm not exactly sure what." Meelo looked like he was going to yell at Shiro Shinobi at first, but he shut his slightly open mouth, took a deep breath, and said, "Its shape was inspired by the new airbender suits. It was Bumi's idea, but I added the two vertical 'tail fins' and moved the two engines to the back in between the tail fins." Meelo, now smiling, finished, "Given where you're pointing, Mister Shiro Shinobi, you noticed the condenser ring at the end of the engines. It's there for finer thrust and direction control - it can move, sending the spirit energy pulse up or down." Shiro Shinobi looked slightly embarrassed, apparently remembering the airbending suits. Pointing his finger at a Meesile, "Wait. On the guidance of these weapons. Have you considered using radio control? An airbender could accompany the plane and use their arms to control the bomb or missile somehow, like a remote control toy." Tenzin said dryly, "While that would be a good idea if there were lots of airbenders, there currently are not that many. Many of us may be more willing to go to war, given the price for failure if we don't, but we're still too few." Shiro Shinobi scratched his head, saying, "Wait - what? I know your son is designing weapons, but I am not sure I understand what is going on. Airbenders other than Zaheer willing to kill? Price if you don't go to war? I've been cooped up by that psycho for the past few days. Is there something big I'm going to need to announce? I don't like the looks I'm getting right now."

Taking a big sigh, Korra said, "Well, you already know about Jinshu Kuangmai obviously, so I suppose letting you in won't hurt. Plus, you _will_ have something big to announce tomorrow. Given you just lost your family, I'm not going to insult you by reading you. Just stay still." Korra could see, then feel Shiro Shinobi's confusion, and once she was done, he said, "I thought things couldn't get much worse than Vaatu and Harmonic Convergence. I guess I was wrong. Say, Korra - you saved my life. As a repayment, as small as it is, I am willing to throw my support behind your relationship with Asami and the decision on marriage by the world leaders." Varrick walked over, seemingly having gotten an idea from what Shiro Shinobi had said, saying, "I've had an idea for a while - Avatar interviews! With the new SpectroMover camera, if you project out and talk to your past lives, Korra, they should show up on film." Korra asked hesitantly, "What does this have to do with what Shiro Shinobi said, again?" Varrick said, with a gleam in his eye, "I remember your talk with Avatar Wan and Avatar Garkan from the 'party', and I think we could exchange favors. You interview the last five Avatars and give me rights to the films, and I'll let you use my camera to interview Avatar Garkan, as well as the sob stories you haven't heard yet. Their stories would be useful in winning over people, as Uncle Iroh suggested." Zhu Li got up and said, "Varrick, that doesn't sound like a very fair deal - We'd make a lot of money off the last five Avatar's interviews, and Korra would get not a single yuan. Plus, I don't think Avatar Kyoshi would be on board with this, given her… relationship with Korra."

Varrick pointed in the direction of the kitchen, saying, "If I go through with my deal with Admi - I mean, Head Cook Zhao, I'm going to need money! Quite a bit of it." Zhu Li said in an angrier voice, "Oh, so it's okay to exploit Korra and Asami, but not some guy you just met today? Screw the money, we have rules! Such as 'Don't exploit people like Varrick did Bolin.'" Asami, Korra and Bolin began laughing wildly as Varrick's face turned beet purple just like it had earlier on the boat. Bolin added, "You may have gotten a lot of the profits off Nuktuk, but at least I got to hang out with Ginger!" Bolin was knocked back into a wall by a blast of air, Opal saying with a false voice, "What was that, Bolin? Something about getting to hang out with herbs?" Bolin stood up and shook his head violently up and down, saying, "Yes ma'am. I loved hanging out with the ginger spice on the set. It tasted great in my food. Mmm-mmm good." Varrick burst into laughter, pointing at himself and then Bolin, then at Zhu Li and Opal, finally saying, "I guess you and I have something BIG in common!" This remark earned them both light slaps, Opal adding, "At least Bolin knows it," Zhu Li snickering lightly.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Korra asked Varrick, "How about we split the money inversely - you get 60% from the five Avatar interviews, and Asami and I get 60% from the other ones, which will include biographies - maybe more than one - about my own life and Asami's, what they cover depending on when they are made. For the last two series, you will provide good, _accurate_ actors, at no cost to us." Given Varrick's expression, Korra must have made a good deal, given how he was standing idle, saying, "Dang Zhu Li." After mumbling, "Aang, Roku and Kyoshi will sell like hotcakes," Varrick extended a hand and said, "You've got a deal. Now let's finish this conference."

As Korra shook his hand, she could tell his heart was not racing as it might have been had his reaction just been a show to get her agreement. Korra let out a sigh, saying, "And now, back to the business of war. Every world leader here has been shown what will happen if they don't do their part to ensure Jinshu Kuangmai doesn't take over the northern Earth Kingd - I mean, United Earth Republic." Shaking her head slightly and taking a deep breath, Korra said, "Team Avatar is going to be spread thin, and I'm not really quite sure what the first moves in the Spirit Civil War should be, but I have already asked Eska and Desna to ask Yue for help. If any of you know friendly or neutral spirits who might have sympathy for humanity, especially powerful ones, please ask them for help. Do so cautiously, however - there is no telling who Long Yumao has converted and who he has not. I can see your look Katara, but no - don't plead for the help of spirits who are tied to a place like the Painted Lady, or even Hei-Bai, unless they want to help." Seeing Firelord Izumi's look, Korra added, "We can go to the Fire Nation for the special address tomorrow. Shiro Shinobi, see if you can contact the world press with Varrick and Zhu Li's help - I am going to need to give a press conference before the speech at the Fire Nation's capital. Tell them to come to Ember Island."

Remembering she was on a tropical island, Korra said, "I didn't come all the way out here to just talk, and have no fun - we're on Ember Island! Unless anyone has an objection with what I just said, I'm going to go surfing with Asami."

No one had any objections. Korra grabbed Asami, knowing full well that tomorrow would likely be very stressful, especially the press conference. She would need to relish this time, and when she told Asami as much, Asami replied, "Like you don't relish every moment with me anyways. Now let's find some skimpy swimsuits and go surfing." As they changed, Korra admired Asami's pale, beautiful body, prompting Asami to say, "I remember that bubble you made under the sea with Katara - maybe you could make an ice bubble like Aang made." Asami fished in her belongings, pulling out a familiar form that made Korra _very _excited. "We can have some fun - I know you love the cold _and_ the thingies."

Once Korra tired of surfing with Asami, she chose an isolated, shallow spot near the shore. Korra made the ice ball's wall thick enough so she couldn't see out or, importantly, hear anything. With a giggle, she bent the characters for "Keep Out" onto its visible surface and proceeded to have fun in the "sun".


	31. Chapter 31: Hardened Steel

Chapter 31: Hardened Steel

Jinshu Kuangmai did not smile often, but as he saw the labors of his soldiers and the "volunteers" from Zaofu who were benders in the morning light, he could not help it. Zaofu had been gutted of all civilian comforts, replaced with different things in the various sections. Kuvira had already started some of the work, making sure to leave room for the residents who chose to stay, for some emotional reason. He had just kicked them out, having his soldiers create living quarters for them inside a nearby mountain, except for the bender "volunteers" now helping him in his own undertaking.

Suppressing a snicker - he had always found emotional attachments baffling and slightly funny, even Kuvira's weak ones - he returned to his thoughts. Turning away from the actual more than slightly sunken city and the tamed river, he looked at the blueprints he drafted the night of Kuvira's betrayal of the Earth Empire. He had made sure to make a show of them to his troops, to much applause.

_I regret showing them so soon. I should have just choked the idealists when I had the chance._

Shaking his head violently, preferring to not think anything and only admire his work. One former dome was now a basic science lab, another, a manufacturing facility for minor but necessary equipment such as uniforms and boots. Two of the remaining former domes were devoted to a combination of training and breaking of "recruits", as well as training of loyal soldiers, making sure to mix the two. A lot of his most ardent supporters did his work of instilling fear for him, relishing the chance to yield power themselves. The thought of soldiers and power gave him a fierce scowl, dragging back what he had brushed aside just a minute ago - a whole company's worth, maybe more, of metalbenders had managed to escape while he was admiring his completed plans for Zaofu on the train, having torn a hole in the back of the train carrying himself and those who _were_ loyal towards their new stronghold.

_The nerve of some people._

The sneer vanished when he remembered who they were - idealists, fools, like that naïve Bolin yuckity-yuck who betrayed Kuvira a good time ago.

_What a gullible idiot._

As far as he was concerned, Kuvira or the remnants of the Earth Kingdom were welcome to them, and none of them had paid his blueprint much attention anyways.

This last thought brought to mind something that made him so mad he wanted to use his special skill on someone, and not to choke them - something far nastier. The fact that most of the northern Earth Empire had declared itself independent through actions in Ba Sing Se had infuriated him. Before he even had a chance to contact Kuvira's troops in the city, a bedraggled lot of loyalists had appeared on the tracks while he was in transit to Zaofu. They told him of how Kuvira's conscripts and citizens of the city had destroyed all military-grade radio equipment in concert and then attacked, taking those relative few elite soldiers stationed in Ba Sing Se by surprise. His mood only darkened further when he remembered how the soldiers told him some random peasant girl had given a "stirring" speech, causing everyone but the soldiers who had come to him to defect!

_For being so weak, certain emotions sure manage to make a lot of trouble, love being one in particular._

If he were a powerful spirit, he'd destroy every emotion except for one - fear. Taking his anger out on an annoyingly cute creature that had landed on his blueprints of the new Zaofu, he felt better as he watched the life leave its eyes, tossing its slightly bloody corpse away, again using his special talent to do so.

As he looked up, he saw a shimmer in front of him - that of a three-year old boy crying. Dismissing it as a trick of the light and ignoring a small voice in his head he had thought he killed long ago through his actions, he returned to his study of the blueprints.

_Some little nagging goody two-shoes isn't going to break me. Not after this long._

As he looked at the blueprints, he thought of one upside of the destruction of the military-grade radio equipment in Ba Sing Se - they would not be able to contact the outside world. Given how he had not heard of the Avatar visiting the area, he knew his assumption was right. Shaking his head to regain focus and swat away the annoying gnat of a voice in his head, he looked at the blueprints once again. The final smaller "dome" was to be used to store supplies, especially food - the stockpile Kuvira had left behind would only last so long, and he would need to "acquire" food from the surrounding lands soon. As he closed his eyes in anticipation of the peasant's fear, he saw a glimmering medal - in the shape of his accursed mother's family crest, a flying boar.

He imagined crushing it with his metal bending, and to his surprise, the vision crumpled, letting a single drop of blood fall and making sad, almost human groan as it did so. Laughing to see his mother's symbol crushed, he opened his eyes again, loving what he saw in front of him. The central portion of the city, which he had personally gutted himself the first day in Zaofu along with some of his most enthusiastic soldiers, was to be a manufacturing facility for much larger pieces of equipment. Only things like tanks, mechasuits, basic spirit weapons and parts to war balloons were to be manufactured there. Turning his gaze to the portion of the blueprint in which he was standing now, after restless nights of work from himself and the soldiers he felt feared or respected him the most, a tear came to his eye in admiration. In the base of the largest mountain near Zaofu, he had constructed a large, sprawling secret complex using a combination of bending, spirit weapon blasts and explosives. It was intended as his command center, reservoir of water, vault for spirit vines, research facility for the next generation of Earth Empire weaponry, as well as a place to manufacture said equipment in secret. He had even sensed deposits of various metals during construction, removing them and setting the precious resource aside for later. Thinking of metal, he smiled as he remembered that platinum had been found near the civilian's quarters. Flipping to a relevant blueprint, he looked, erasing and re-drawing portions of what was on the page, smiling at its slightly different form.

_This is far superior to Kuvira's version. I always hated those stupid, long feminine legs - weak physically and emotionally! Just like her, in the end._

When the next model of the Colossus was complete, he would have to assemble it outside, of course, but he feared no mortal - not even the Avatar. His only "fear" was that his underlings would not perform, or worse, soften or defect.

Remembering that the work outside was not done and that he had a conference to spy on later in the day, he went outside to alternatively "inspire" the "volunteers" and actually help in the sinking of Zaofu, though not out of any sympathy. As he closed his eyes and struck the earth to better sense where the next crack should be created to insert explosives, he saw the same three-year old boy from earlier again. This time, the boy spoke, asking, "Why?" He barely suppressed raucous laughter - he recognized the voice as his own! What did his conscience hope to achieve exactly - all it was doing was providing him entertainment!

_You've lost. Go bother someone else._

Later, as he savored the scent of fear in the camp, he once again closed his eyes, blocking out distracting visual stimulus. When he did, the same young self appeared, but it felt as though his own older physical body was locked in place. When he tried to move, he saw a metallic hand move as though it were his own against the blackness. Liking what he saw, he said, "All right - I always wanted to live up to my name! To what do I owe the honor, you little pest?"

A white-haired girl appeared beside his younger self, who had an odd teapot around her neck. Feeling repulsed by the energy of this being but attracted to that inside the teapot, he said, "I don't want to talk to either of you - you both look like you just want to yammer at me endlessly about how horrible I am. I'd rather talk to whoever is in that thing around your pencil-thin neck, girl." The girl's eyes opened wide in shock, and she began to cry at the same time his younger self did. As the comfortable presence within the teapot let out a deep laugh, he saw an orb he hadn't noticed before flash, with a thin red line appearing that eventually formed the shape of yin and yang, except there was no white present. The little girl said, "I think he's hopeless. I haven't seen a human attracted to that scumbag's energy since Unalaq. You're on your own, I'm afraid, Tonga Beifong." Before he could yell "Don't call me that, you little insolent whelp!" both the girl and his younger self vanished, and so did the vision.

_I hate unnecessary delays. What is up with this crap today?_

The time in between this half tantalizing, half annoying vision and the start of the conference went by in a blur of hard work, intimidation, and solid progress on the other, physical efforts. As long as they could work without anyone knowing, he would have his perfect base.

_Of course it's perfect. It's built out of that traitor Kuvira's home! They won't even be able to earthsense it once we're done with that platinum coating. Shiro Shinobi better not spill his guts. Maybe it was a stupid decision, but I didn't know anyone else competent enough with radio who was expendable to run the relay boat._

Anticipation running high, he joined Chief Intelligence Officer Jang in the radio room, with no one else present. Knowing his deliberate assignment of an incompetent to the physical spying job, he oversaw the direction of the operative and his radio feed, while Chief Intelligence Officer Jang used his skills to monitor the listening wire the spy had placed on a plant in advance of the conference. Over the past days, he had noticed Chief Intelligence Officer Jang no longer trembled in his boots, but respected him instead, detecting no signs of lies or fear when Chief Intelligence Officer Jang spoke to him.

_More power can do that to people. Just look at how happy the elite metalbenders are with their "recruits". I still have to be sparing with any level of trust or power sharing, though - those idealists taught me a painful lesson, as did those elephant rats in Ba Sing Se._

While the original plan had been to monitor the conference itself, Chief Intelligence Officer Jang had suggested that the lunch be monitored as well. Apparently, there was some sort of issue in the kitchen, and after the Avatar left, there was idle chatter in the room. Muting the feed to the spy, he listened as Chief Intelligence Officer Jang said, "Some of the chatter is mildly interesting, though most is idle conversation. I hear a young male voice intermittently, talking about some drawings he made of a 'Ferocious Lemur' and 'Flying Hogmonkey', but a stern adult female shushes him before he can continue. No great loss - it's not as if a boy could design weapons." Chief Intelligence Officer Jang scoffed a short time later, saying, "Sir, it appears that the Avatar and her boyfriend can now make blue flame, according to someone who just spoke. The trademark of your favorite firebender, I might add." Jinshu Kuangmai scoffed, "I'd have to see it myself to believe it - both are far too weak willed and soft to yield Azula's fire." Chief Intelligence Officer Jang shook his head in agreement.

Some time passed before Chief Intelligence Officer Jang heard some sort of commotion from the kitchen, saying with a confused look, "I heard something indistinct about Zuko's uncle after an old man offered to help with tea, though I don't understand his relevance." Jinshu Kuangmai said with a laugh, "Just some irrelevant, long dead, weak-minded fool who stood in the way of Azula." Glad to see Jang smile at mention of his favorite firebender, they both waited a bit longer. Jang snickered after a while, saying, "It sounds like the Avatar is… cooking? Maybe she really can make blue flame. There was a round of applause from the kitchen for the Avatar after she gave some sort of show, given how a cook said 'I guess we need to hire some metalbenders' loudly after. Whatever, cooking is woman's work, and I wish she'd stay in the kitchen instead of bothering the Earth Empire."

Jinshu Kuangmai burst out laughing, saying, "I wish she'd come close enough for me to splatter her blood across our current holdings. I have to say, **Jang**, I never thought you'd rise to fill your station so well." Seeing Jang smile, he could tell this had the intended effect - he could feel Jang's heart beating fast in excitement through the metal chairs they were both sitting in front of the massive radio controls .

_Given my own feelings for women - especially my accursed mother - that wasn't just a test. I meant that gesture. _

As he placed a hand on Jang's shoulder, he thought to himself, _Jang is no longer the fearful and loyal young man he was when I promoted him - just loyal now. He's even begun to admonish "volunteers" properly - though there are none of their ilk anywhere near us. We're in my secret lair, after all._

Jang continued after the strong hand left his shoulder, saying, "Apparently, I was right - I heard the Avatar say 'Food's ready!' followed by a bunch of plates hitting the table in a remarkably controlled manner." Listening for another minute, he finished, "Not that you or I care, but I heard people complimenting her cooking and use of the Avatar State to serve sake, tea and appetizers. Such a blatant waste of power - it disgusts me." Jinshu Kuangmai nodded his head in agreement, saying, "It's a pity she wasn't killed by Amon and a proper Earth Avatar born into what was once the Earth Kingdom. But then, if she had died, we wouldn't be sitting here today - that foul Queen would still rule the Earth Kingdom, the events that put our formerly great leader Kuvira into power never occurring." Jang nodding in agreement of his own, he returned to listening, yawning in boredom. "The chatter is insipid now - just pleasantries and the sound of people eating. I don't particularly care about whatever moronic plan Eska and Desna talked about before the Avatar left to perform her proper role in the kitchen. The twin Water Tribe barbarian chiefs talked with Tenzin before the Avatar brought lunch out." Laughing hysterically, Jang continued, "It's apparent that somehow, homosexual marriage is important to the Avatar. Whatever the blazes that could mean." Snickering, he added, "Surely, she isn't even weaker than we thought? A lesbian Avatar who uses her endless power to serve food - what a joke."

Jinshu Kuangmai made to start laughing hysterically, but Jang held up a steady hand, saying, "Wait. President Raiko is speaking, and it sounds important." Surprised he didn't immediately blood-iron bend Jang, switching on the spy's feed again instead, his subordinate gave the console in front of him a confused look. "Sir, if what President Raiko just said is true, it appears that somehow, Uncle Iroh is attending the conference. Even more puzzling, the Avatar has created a glowing shield around the Republic City Spirit Portal - as though to keep something in." Shaking his head with a smile, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "Maybe the Avatar thought it looked pretty. I just heard the last part - she put the four elemental symbols on it for decoration, I guess." Jang used his metalbending to switch on recording of his own feed and Jinshu Kuangmai's - he had no time for anger at the slight by his underling.

He didn't like the long pause, much less the Avatar's tone as he heard her say "Just a moment - I need to fix my shoe." He had to work very hard to suppress an angry scream as he heard the operative say a very short time later, "Oh gosh, I have to use the bathroom - I've been holding it until I needed to take plates back to the kitchen. Be right back." Given how Jang slapped his forehead, he shared his own frustration. As they both listened, Jinshu Kuangmai made no move to let his operative know he had been compromised - he was a skilled bender, but a _very_ disposable spy. Jinshu Kuangmai thought to himself, _Especially after that horrible performance_. Given Jang's intense face, he must have anticipating some good information, and after getting the order, he flipped a switch to make the sound from the wire audible to both himself and Jinshu Kuangmai.

He had given the order just in time, given what he heard said next. Jinshu Kuangmai felt like reaching through the radio and choking the Avatar, old fashioned style - apparently, she knew of the spy. This late bloomer could earthsense _and_ truthsense now, like his accursed mother and himself! He heard a door close in a controlled manner, along with the noises of metal being bended. Remembering what Jang had said earlier about the Avatar and her boyfriend's blue flames, he barely avoided smashing the console. He wouldn't put it past her to use Azula's blue flame, even though she was unworthy of doing so. His rage only intensified when the Avatar said, "Given the fact that he said he needed to use the bathroom at the exact same time my earthsense reached him, I'm pretty sure who he is a spy for - Jinshu Kuangmai."

_How does she know my name, much less who I am? _His eyes opened wide in anger, saying, "Kuvira must have ratted me out!" Jang shook his head, saying, "You better listen to this - apparently, the Avatar had another dirty trick now too." Jinshu Kuangmai listened to the Avatar's description of "infobending" and saw fit to take a quick break, telling his operative quietly, "You are to not allow the Avatar to make physical contact with you. She has some weird new technique she calls 'infobending', and it sounds like she could use it to rip the secrets from your skull. You got that?" The operative gulped so loudly it was audible through his vest, saying, "Yes, Glorious Leader," knowing full well what his new order meant. When Jinshu Kuangmai was done, he noticed that Jang had used metalbending to write "Korra suspects listening wire" on a stray piece of paper with a metal pen.

Silencing his link with the spy, Jinshu Kuangmai yelled, "This conference just keeps getting worse and worse! Damn it! Curse her stupid infobending - I wish I could choke her over the radio! GAAAH!" Jang actually gave him an angry look, saying, "With all due respect, sir, we need to be quiet - your yelling meant I could barely hear, and only managed to barely hear the Avatar say something about something meant to 'yank you around.' I couldn't hear what they planned to talk about before that. We'll have to listen to the recording later." As Jinshu Kuangmai listened to the audio feed, he was too stunned to slap Jang for his insolence. Apparently, one of Azula's traitorous friends, Mai, was still alive, at the conference, and even worse - the Avatar's comment confirmed his worst fear that she could now take information from people with 'infobending'. She could even take experience and skill, making them partially her own, given how she had laughed when she said, "I infobended more than just physical combat knowledge from Mai - her experiences with 'cloak and dagger' during Aang's time were very useful."

Shortly after, he heard the sound of creaking metal from the spy's feed, and began cursing loudly - the fool had opened a door that slammed shut earlier using metalbending. He had half a mind to yell into the spy's earpiece, "Even if you succeed, you're going to a 're-education' camp - you obviously need to work on your spying skills, or else!" but stopped at the last moment, remembering he needed to be kept in the dark as much as possible. He could chastise him later. Though, given the lame excuse the spy gave for his absence and why he needed to stay, Jinshu Kuangmai was half tempted to just choke him slowly as he forced him to listen to his own ineptitude.

His ears perked up when he heard the Avatar say, "We may as well start the conference." Although it interested him to know what his enemies were up to, he groaned loudly as he heard the first topic of discussion - what they planned to do to the northern half of the Earth Empire, as well as any _other_ traitorous lands. Jinshu Kuangmai didn't know whether to smile or frown when he heard the name Zhao - he was another firebender after his own heart, but he was nowhere near Azula, making his association with the 100 Year's War sour him in the end. As he listened to the Avatar and her foolish friends laugh like children, he recognized another name - Aang. He began to say something, but stopped short in confusion. Jang said with perplexion, "Sir, it appears that somehow, the Avatar can contact Avatar Aang - as I am sure you heard, given your look, she plans to use his help to tell people who Admiral Zhao is later. Such a childish waste of power."

They both listened half-heartedly to the foolish plan Wu had in mind, laughing hysterically when he got to the part about Zaofu. That plan would never work, and Jang said, "They have no idea of the depth of the irony. Zaofu is ours now." Jang resumed laughing, saying, "That's Su's voice, I believe - I heard her voice plenty when the Earth Empire did not yet rule Zaofu." He stopped laughing quickly as Su talked about Kuvira's armies, and Jinshu Kuangmai felt his own expression sour. Before he could finish thinking, _I really need to not underestimate these adversaries. Together, they are str - _his eyes widened as he heard Su say, "Especially considering what everyone else knows about Ji - Ow, Lin, stop that!" followed by a light slap from what must have been Toph's other accursed daughter. Feeling an odd tug, he dismissed what was probably his younger self, wanting to lecture him on family. The little insufferable pest. He realized with relief that it was Jang, saying, "I think the game's up, in many ways. We're going to need to make sure we're ready for an attack, although as long as Shiro Shinobi doesn't spill his guts, they won't know where we are."

Although he had serious doubts about the secrecy of their location, given those idealist's defection, Jinshu Kuangmai wasn't about to admit it to Jang - Jang instead of Chief Intelligence Officer or not. They both returned to listening to the deliberations in half boredom, half disgust at what those fools had in plan for the Earth Empire. Both himself and Jang jumped slightly when they heard a female voice that was completely unfamiliar yet intimidating say, "You forgot Kyoshi Island, Prince Wu - don't forget about my homeland." Before either could puzzle through who this was, some foolish woman said, "Oh wow - was that Avatar Kyoshi's voice?" Jinshu Kuangmai let out a sigh, saying, "So I guess it's confirmed then - the Avatar's past lives are back. Our spies had reported some odd happenings in the Swamp, and that the Great Banyan tree had regrown. One even told me he could see _white_ spots and lines on the tree's trunk, seemingly glowing."

Nothing interesting was said for a while - just more blabbering - but after Wu said the name "Minister Wong", Jang's face took on an evil grin that would have been at home on his own face. Jang said, anticipation in his voice, "From what I have heard of this 'Minister Wong', his only allegiance is to power, although he is unfortunately rather squeamish. I wouldn't be surprised if he contacted us at some point - those Republicans may have the Avatar on their side, but we've got iron will, manpower and spirit weapons. The choice should be obvious." Laughing, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "Yes - all the other nation's militaries are pathetic compared to even our reduced strength. I heard the soldier's descriptions of their version of mechasuits - those things are practically relics. They rely far too much on benders - if it weren't for Varrick Industries and Future Industries assistance in the form of those hummingbird suits, I'd be sitting with Kuvira in Republic City right now, planning our campaign of scorched earth against the Fire Nation." A particularly pleasing image came to mind, and he continued, saying, "The Avatar would be dead, having had some _unfortunate_ trouble breathing, and you would be searching for the next proper Earth Avatar. Or should I say, Earth _Empire _Avatar_._"

After some soft-voiced old man had given what those fools thought to be a good suggestion, a while later, both Jinshu Kuangmai and Jang put their hands to their ears, not wanting to listen to Wu, lest he begin actually singing. Both laughed as they heard a blast of air, followed by a whump - at least some of those idiots shared his distaste for singing. After who Jang said was the Avatar's boyfriend, Mako, laughed like his idiotic brother might have, Jinshu Kuangmai started laughing himself when he heard Kuvira say, "I believe we can now move on to my sentencing." After a "Shhh!" from Jang - Jinshu Kuangmai wasn't used to this, and vaguely wondered if that insufferable three-year old self was winning somehow, Jang pulled on his hair in frustration. Jang said quickly, in a low voice, "President Raiko said something very puzzling. I'm not sure what to make of it, but apparently there is a human spirit at the conference with a partially physical form." Jinshu Kuangmai heard out of his other ear that the earthen barrier was made strong enough "to contain Vaatu himself." From what Kuvira had told him of world events that happened while he was locked up by his "parents", this did not sound good.

He saw a brief flash of a pitch-black sphere with red lines on it and felt the comfortable energy from the teapot around the girl's neck around his heart. What he could have sworn were red characters that said "Not powerful enough. No Dark Avatar. Maybe in ten thousand years, Jinshu Kuangmai - I did love your energy from earlier today, and how you made Raava cry," flashed above the now-visible orb again for quite some time, then everything was normal. Remembering what Kuvira had said about the Dark Avatar and Unalaq, he felt honored - the little pencil-necked girl must have been Raava, and the teapot's occupant Vaatu.

Apparently, this had taken real time, as when he came to, Jang was laughing hysterically. Seeing that his superior was "awake" again, he said, "Oh man, whatever that was, hopefully it was awesome, because you just missed something hilarious. Remember my quip about the Avatar being a lesbian?" Jinshu Kuangmai chuckled, saying, "Yes, it was _very _awesome. Now tell me more." Jang could barely control himself as he said, "It appears that the Avatar _is _a lesbian! Apparently, after Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding, Avatar Korra and Asami ran off into the spirit world together on a 'vacation'. They met Uncle Iroh, who prattled on and on about love and yin and yang, then Asami started telling some sob story about her childhood, which she is finishing now. We should take these tapes and distribute an edited version to our forces - it'd do wonders for morale, and would make the elites and officers howl hysterically. It might even inspire the conscripts and volunteers, and not in the 'usual' way." Though he did not usually care for laughter, he said through stifled laughter, "Sounds like a good idea - we'll have to edit and splice the tapes ourselves for maximum effect."

After some sappy exchange between Asami and President Raiko, even Jang had difficulty following the next bit. All Jinshu Kuangmai got out of it that Raava had given her little pet a gift in the form of an unnatural child and that this made a lot of other spirits very angry, including a "Long Yumao the Opportunist." Jang said, "Wait… one of Uncle Iroh's prophecies. It talked about what was essentially a Spirit Civil War, and it sounds like Long Yumao the Opportunist is the likely leader, given Korra's description of his eyes. The yellow is associated with Dark Spirit's eyes." Putting this together with the earthen barrier, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "I think we know the reason for that barrier. Given how strong it sounds, Long Yumao must have gotten more powerful - powerful enough to cause concern for the Avatar." Rapping his strong fingers together, he said, "This will provide the perfect distraction for our own forces to consolidate, perhaps even expand to the point that we rule the southern portion of the continental mass outright."

President Raiko and the Avatar confirmed his suspicions, given that she did not want to discuss anything about Long Yumao, but rather, only infobend about the issue. As he thought _Damn that stupid ability of hers_, he listened to what must have been Tenzin blather about some Air Nomad Decree, causing him to laugh out loud and say, "Typical Air Nomad weaklings. Maybe once we eradicate the Fire Nation, we'll finish what Sozin failed to do - and given how few they are now, it should be quite easy."

Both he and Jang howled when the Firelord started her piece, but something she said made him stop cold. In a voice of disbelief, he asked Jang, "Did the Firelord just say what I think she did? Somehow, Azula is connected to her decision to approve of these unnatural relationships? Surely, Azula wasn't…" Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Jang said, "I wouldn't worry about it - remember how the Avatar said she wanted to yank you around? I'm guessing this is one of her ploys. Perhaps she 'infobended' the plan to the Firelord." Something told Jinshu Kuangmai this wasn't right - there had been genuine surpised reactions to the Firelord's new decree. After he told Jang as much, he said, "I noticed too - I just didn't want you angry enough to take it out on the nearest person, which would be me." Jinshu Kuangmai sighed deeply, needing a short time to recollect himself.

Given both he and Jang missed the other leaders following in Firelord Izumi's footsteps, Uncle Iroh's voice and advice, Jinshu Kuangmai had taken a lot longer to recover than he thought he would.

Jinshu Kuangmai heard a familiar voice, and given how Jang turned to the controls up from the floor, he recognized it as well. The "Great Uniter" said, "That was certainly unexpected. I cannot imagine that a certain individual in the Earth Kingdom will be along with this change, however - he never struck me as the loving type." Jinshu Kuangmai cursed loudly, saying, "I guess you were right, Jang - they are toying with us! Gah! But we can't just quit listening either…" Taking a deep sigh, he returned to the conversation on Ember Island, and for once found himself agreeing with the Avatar as she called Kuvira "the Great Flipflopper," though he found it not the least bit funny.

He certainly was not smiling after President's infobending request. That cursed ability the Avatar had was making this spying mission a huge failure, and he couldn't even threaten someone back into line to fix it. He found Zuko's comment about a metallic Kuvira inspirational, however - he remembered his earlier vision and his own metallic hand.

_Looks like I __am__ winning the internal war after all._

Nothing of note happened for a while, except President Raiko apparently being able to feel the Avatar's thoughts while she infobended him. Kuvira's laughter at that pathetic fool Wu filled him with disgust, which turned to confusion when a young woman talked about a 'Sudden Death' option. Confusion gave way to frustration as the Avatar apparently used her infobending to communicate Kuvira's sentence, with some part of it she did not see fit to say in front of his spy.

When the Avatar said, "Now, to another important item of business," he could feel his heart start to beat faster in anticipation. Jang said cautiously, "Sir, this could be a trick, but we'll have to see. Let's just listen." Given Jang's expression as he listened to what the Avatar had to say about the Great Banyan tree, he had abandoned all sense of caution. Those fools thought that all stockpiles of spirit vines were gone, and not only that, the Avatar had confirmed his spy's report on the Swamp. Apparently, whatever energy had re-grown the tree had infused it with great power - enough to wipe the Fire Nation off the map if used properly, much less Republic City. He ordered Jang to call for five war balloons and 100 elite metalbenders once they were finished to begin harvesting the Great Banyan tree's much more powerful vines. Jinshu Kuangmai said to the spy carefully, "If you can get out alive, you might have just earned yourself a promotion! Be careful."

About five seconds passed before a massive crashing sound came through both the listening wire and the spy's feed, and the conference went from horrible with a ray of light to abysmal. The operative had seen some reason to flee, and an older woman yelling, "Use your bloodbending, Korra - it's the only way!" sent Jinshu Kuangmai into a small panic. He said through gritted teeth, "If she can somehow bloodbend in broad daylight, my one advantage over her is practically worthless!" Jang said, in a defeated tone, "It's not like we could make special armor to counter bloodbending either - I doubt even platinum could block Avatar State bloodbending, if my hunch is right." Jinshu Kuangmai suddenly had a horrible image of a glowing Avatar Korra's eyes thinning to slits as she yelled, "This will teach you to call me 'unnatural'! Now DIE!" and moved her hands in sickening movements, unlike any form he had ever seen.

As he faded to black in the vision, he was greeted with a familiar, pesky visage and red-lined orb. Pointing out a massive metallic hand at his younger self in anger, annoyance and hatred, he said, "I don't have time for this! Now be gone!"

Apparently, he must have made some physical noise, as he heard Jang say, "Sir - are you all right?" Jinshu Kuangmai just let out a growl, saying, "After this, I have something else I need to kill - aside from Shiro Shinobi's family, should he fail." Turning his link to the spy back on, he asked the fleeing operative, "Can you see the Avatar, and if so, is she using blue flames?" The nameless spy responded in a panic, "No, I cannot, though I did see Mako making one before lunch, shortly before he and the Avatar went to cook." Suddenly realizing the spy _had _gotten a chance to tell him this information, he screamed, "You stupid fool! You should have told me that while you were 'going to the bathroom'! Now try to escape, and if you can't, take the pill I gave you!"

Before the "spy" could answer anything but a stunned "What the… jets of blue fire?", he heard a strong female voice say about 10 seconds later, "Game's up!" followed by an alarming tumbling sound. Apparently, the Avatar was using blue flame propulsion, and quite skillfully - even that bumbling oaf of a "spy" should have gotten far away from the conference by now. Jinshu Kuangmai was pleased to hear his spy remain loyal to what he thought was the end, but he knew it was not to be - the Avatar had stopped him from taking the pill. Jang's conjecture had been right after all, and the Avatar confirmed that their listening wire had been discovered, though the fact that they heard the older woman talk about bloodbending through it meant they still did not know its location. Not entirely sure what the Avatar had to help her infobend the spy or why she thought he'd send reinforcements to a doomed mission, Jinshu Kuangmai cursed into the spy's earpiece loudly, saying, "Why didn't you take the pill as soon as you saw the flame jets, you stupid fool! No matter - you were disposable, you're dead to me anyways, and I hope she freezes your blood solid!" While the spy was still a miserable failure, at least he knew so, given what would probably be his last words.

After about five minutes, he heard the Avatar say, "Mai, I need your help! Give this rat a paralyzing dose - I need him conscious!" Jang took a gasp, saying, "Shirshu poison!" as the spy screamed "Wait, NO! No no no!" pathetically. The spy's feed let out a faint "Ffft" after the Avatar had talked of what he had said, then talked of finding a way to spare his life - she really was soft. After a light thump, he heard static from the spy's feed - apparently, the Avatar had taken that information first and crushed the receiver. Shutting it off himself so the static would not distract Jang, given his subordinate's reaction to an odd loud noise from the listening wire and sounds of chatter, the listening wire had been the next to be found.

Kuvira's voice rang clearly through the last remaining source of sound, the traitor saying, "I guess you figured we were going to be talking a long time, didn't you, Jinshu Kuangmai? You should just give up, and stop fighting your conscience, if you have one. I did, and it's the best thing I've ever done! I feel so much lighter - Mother Suyin considers me her daughter now." He let out a string of curses, not appreciating the reminder of his annoying brat three-year old self. His curses only grew worse as he heard loud, raucous laughter. Who Jang said he recognized as the nine-year old boy and his "Flying Hogmonkeys" and "Ferocious Lemurs" said, "See, mom? THOSE are the words I want to learn!" After a slight pause, the gratingly adorable voice came back, saying, "I may be a nine year old airbender who designs weapons, but your blood-iron bending is just sick!"

The only thing Jinshu Kuangmai could manage to do is curse even louder - the nerve of that little boy! Suddenly connecting "Flying Hogmonkeys" and "Ferocious Lemurs" and forgetting that the spy's feed had been crushed, he screamed to the spy, "What weapons, TELL ME! Do your job, you fool! I don't care if you're paralyzed." He heard the Avatar laughing as she said, "I think Meelo has something else to say to you," and then the little brat's voice returned, saying tauntingly, "I'm not gonna tell you, Jinshu Kuangmai! And I'm not gonna call you Mister either - only good people get that honor!" After an adult snickered, a voice Jang recognized from earlier as the man who wanted to help make tea said, "Can't you just end this already? It's not nice to toy with people, even if they are your enemies. And I don't think you should kill this spy, either - we can always make him a wooden prison like Kuvira and Bataar Jr. were in." Before Jinshu Kuangmai could laugh at the image of that nonbending wimp in a wooden cage, the voice continued, "Though, I don't see why Bataar Jr. needed a wooden cage - he's no bender."

After a pause in the exchange, Jinshu Kuangmai said in his best intimidating, condescending voice, "Whoever you are, I need none of your sympathy or pathetic _mercy_. That spy is a failure, and deserves death, as he knows." Taking a breath, he finished, "You should have heard about my special talent, and if we ever meet, I'll be sure to choke you real nice and slow - I love making weaklings suffer. Ah, the fear in their eyes…" A sad voice sad slowly, "Whoever you are, you must have a lot of hurt inside you. My other nephew, Princess Azula, was like that. She never trusted anyone, and eventually, she went insane." What this old man had said enraged Jinshu Kuangmai and made Jang yelp, "The human spirit at the conference - it must be Uncle Iroh!" Not wanting to betray that he knew his Royal Kookiness' identity, Jinshu Kuangmai howled in pure fury, "You know NOTHING about true power, old man! Azula was a genius! When I choke the life from Avatar Korra, bloodbending or not, then we'll see who's crazy!" He stood up straight and screamed in anger while using his metalbending to crush the feed to the spy's earpiece, finishing by crushing the feed from the listening wire once it produced nothing but static.

Knowing what would likely come next as the Avatar pried the secrets from that spy's feeble mind, he radioed for Shiro Shinobi's family to be brought out in shackles into a nearby room. He could see Jang looking at the partially ruined console in anguish, so Jinshu Kuangmai said, "It was outdated anyways, and we can tear out the crushed pieces. Better some metal than one of my only competent underlings - that was some good work, identifying that old man as Uncle Iroh." Jang, curiously not nervous, made a deep bow in front of his own, much larger body, saying, "Thank you, Supreme Resistance Commander Jinshu Kuangmai. It is my honor and pleasure to serve - and that's not just a pleasantry. I hated how Suyin Beifong just stood by while the Earth kingdom burned, but I did not get a chance to leave Zaofu in time to join Kuvira." Jang sighed, saying, "Those three years were some of the longest in my life - Suyin knew of my desire to leave and my talent with intelligence, so she assigned me to guard duty instead, apparently telling the other guards to keep an eye on me."

Before he could tell Jang what he thought of the whole Beifong family, a panicked call came through the more sophisticated piece of equipment Shiro Shinobi had set up before leaving in a different location. The elite metalbender was yelling, "Sir, we've got incoming, and it appears it's the Avatar! We managed to get one spirit cannon shot off, but she's dodged everything we've thrown her way so far with her blue flame jets! Wait - what's this? My men are grabbing their necks, and my throat is killing me!" The apparent officer let out a yelp, saying, "She must be bloodbending us! Can't - see - vision - fading - gaack!" The radio still on, Jinshu Kuangmai heard the sounds of ice forming close by. Jinshu Kuangmai cursed loudly as he listened to the Avatar speak - she had found Shiro Shinobi!

As soon as he said, "There's a lot I need to tell you - some of the people who were handling us were careless, and we saw things we shouldn't have," Jinshu Kuangmai bent the microphone for the ship's loudspeaker to his mouth. He said, trying to instill as much fear as possible, "I know I said I'd kill your family if you failed, Shiro Shinobi, but now we have a new 'deal'! Take the pill I gave you, or your family dies!" Given the silence that followed, Shiro Shinobi appeared to be taking his new deal seriously, but much to his displeasure, another speaker that he knew was linked to Shiro Shinobi's personal transmitter let out a loud clunk. After a wet splat, it continued, "I talked about this with my wife, if either one of us should be threatened with death. She said not to do anything like your order! I don't know who you are, but you certainly don't understand love! I'm not helping you and your horrible plans anymore!"

Cracking his knuckles in anticipation, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "Very well - I see you have made your decision. I look forward to their looks of terror and their final gasps." His mood was slightly ruined by failing to get the last word, with Shiro Shinobi making one final jab before crushing the microphone, given the static that followed. Jinshu Kuangmai said, "We're done here - I have an execution to carry out." He strode quickly out of the room towards where the Shinobi family should be by now; he wanted to take out his frustrations on human targets instead of that insipid critter he killed this morning.

When all three members of the Shinobi family were lined up in front of him, Shiro's wife did indeed spit at him, saying, "Your mother must be ashamed of you - at least Kuvira had a national crisis on her hands! You - you ARE the crisis!" Jinshu Kuangmai let out a deep laugh, saying as he pointed at the two children in front of him menacingly, "Yes - I am the crisis, and I will soon be the ruler of the new Earth Empire!" intending to scare the two brats at her side. To his surprise, the little boy said, "My father told me he loves us, so you can't scare me! You're weak - you have no chance of beating the Avatar!" Disappointed to see his sister sticking her tongue out at himself, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "Enough! It's time for you weaklings to join that furry critter I killed this morning! Now, stand witness to my true power!" Much to his chagrin, the little girl managed to get out most of a yawn before all their bodies stiffened and they began to float in mid-air, gasping for breath.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, his eyes shut and he was engulfed in pitch black darkness. He saw a three-year old self on the other side of a familiar orb that was pulsating with energy, the red lines that formed the shape of yin and yang on its blackened surface throbbing beautifully. He saw his fleshy doppler crying bitterly, saying, "The only reason Toph abandoned 'us' is because 'we' became unstoppable. She loves 'us', Tonga - I don't understand why you find Vaatu's energy so appealing." Jinshu Kuangmai screamed, "DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME! I AM JINSHU KUANGMAI!" His three year old self looked down at the "floor" sadly, saying, "I guess you really _are _'Metal Veins' now. Just look at your awful body, shimmering. I guess that means I am Tonga Beifong then, and it's time I used my _mother's_ trademark on you."

Tonga moved with surprising speed, making to strike his foot into his own metallic appendage. As he dodged Tonga's strike and the little boy landed on the floor, he noticed something odd - he had a heartbeat. Moving his hands, he said, "That was pathetic. Now I'll show you _my_ specialty - and no one else's." As he made the motions to begin blood-iron bending Tonga, he noticed that his smaller self was susceptible to his technique, but not completely. Frowning as he realized he couldn't just choke Tonga, he came up with a different plan.

Holding Tonga as still as he could - which was not very - he formed a large blade with his left arm, using his right to maintain his hold. When he got close enough to slice the brat's head off, he cursed as the blade deformed when it got close to Tonga, apparently able to metalbend even while in a partial hold. He asked Tonga, as he approached the orb extremely slowly, hopefully such that Tonga would not notice, "How did you do that, you little scumbag! I put a lot of energy into that!" Tonga broke his hold enough to stick out his tongue and say, "Love is more powerful than hate, you know. Kuvira's metal form didn't put up this much of a fight, if what Raava told me is correct." Himself laughing at the mention of the little girl, Tonga continued, "Humans have a dual nature - yin and yang, dark and light, Vaatu and Raava. Since the current Tonga Beifong is so dark, I am going to fight to the death. If I win, you go insane, just like your horrible idol Azula did, and if I lose, then I hope that Avatar Korra dispatches you mercifully. I know that would make you the angriest - a quick death."

Jinshu Kuangmai laughed, saying, "Well, if a quick death would make me angry, I don't know why you are holding back so much." Distorting his left arm into a long, needle point that was almost invisible to the naked eye, he made to touch the orb. Something told him it was the key to victory. A black mass hit the point, partially shattering his left arm, forcing him to drop his hold on Tonga and re-form his now slightly smaller left arm. His eyes widened as he saw what Tonga was trying to do - touch the orb.

The small child's hand of flesh and his own massive hand of metal hit the orb at the same time. Even though he was significantly bigger than Tonga, the little brat was somehow not losing what little ground he had against his much bigger foe. Jinshu Kuangmai could feel a small sliver of light inside the sphere, and to his horror, it was growing. A sudden flash appeared above the orb, a familiar metal medallion left in its place - a very darkened flying boar. Jinshu Kuangmai could feel all sort of vile emotions - love, happiness, everything weak - leaving Tonga's being, growing the size of the sliver of light inside the sphere and lightening the metal medallion.

Knowing what he must do, Jinshu Kuangmai let loose a torrent of proper emotions into the sphere - hatred, violent intentions, love of power and control, spite, malice, everything strong and destructive. Opening one metal eye, he began laughing as the Beifong family crest began to shift shape into a more pleasing form, his laughter accelerating the process. Where there had once been a flying boar, there was now an insignia of the Earth Empire - with a single drop of blood in the center. He began laughing hysterically, relishing the look of absolute horror on Tonga's face. He could feel Tonga's weak heart pounding wildly, and the shard of light inside the orb begin to rapidly shrink. He could feel his form hardening, as though being tempered in a furnace of hatred.

Feeling power coursing through him and seeing the pitch black orb's lines glowing a bright red, he said, "Look at the medal in front of you, Tonga. Look at my body, and the tempering of hatred's effect upon my metal flesh." As there was a pathetic hissing sound from the orb as the last of the light inside it faded, Tonga tried to bend his arm away, but cried when he couldn't. "You must have felt the light die inside the orb, Tonga." Laughing maniacally, he finished as he removed his own hands from the orb, "There is no Tonga Beifong now, aside from your own, soon to be destroyed, pathetic little form." Picking up his three-year old self, he yelled, "Now, there is only JINSHU KUANGMAI!" Something happened that he'd never seen before, not even when he took out his frustrations on the smallest creature. His younger self turned into a beautiful, fine red mist, quickly dissipating before he could relish it.

A large, dark, undulating form appeared behind a now violently pulsating orb, which was itself slowly moving towards his heart and shrinking. A serpentine voice said, "I've not seen evil win very often - usually, the weakling goes insane, or the good side wins. A pity you're so attached to the idea of ruling yourself, and not serving a mightier individual." While this individual's energy strongly reminded him of Vaatu's, something was amiss - no chaos, replaced by a desire to rule with an iron fist. Trying his luck, he said, "I can sense you are much like Vaatu, but want to rule with an iron fist instead of allowing chaos to reign. I have an army of loyal soldiers, and I can sense you might just have an army as well. I hate the Avatar and all her friends, especially my mother's relations. Want to help me take over and rule the world?"

He jumped back when a massive beak pierced the darkness, followed by long, oddly colored feathers, and then the strong yellow eyes that opened beneath them, surrounded by a pulsating black and purple hide that had small "eyes" of a familiar red inside the constantly moving patches. As the spirit opened his beak to speak, a mane on his back pulsed between the yellow of his eyes and the familiar red. The spirit closed his beak, somehow sensing that Jinshu Kuangmai recognized him as the spirit the Avatar was trying to keep out of the physical world - Long Yumao the Opportunist. Jinshu Kuangmai said, "You're Long Yumao the Opportunist, aren't you? The spirit that weak excuse for an Avatar wants to keep locked in the Spirit World with that barrier?"

The spirit said, in a dry voice, "Let's be clear on the answer in which I am answering your questions. The second set first - yes, I am Long Yumao the Opportunist, though hopefully it will be Grand Dark Spirit Long Yumao after I strip that fool you seem to like so much, Vaatu, of his title." The spirit showed his long, massive body as he said, "Which brings me to your first question. No. Hah! I have my own designs on absolute power! No Earth or Metal Vein Empire for you, 'Jinshu Kuangmai'." With that, the spirit whipped his powerful tail, sending him flying back to the physical world, cursing.

When he came back, he was surprised to see Jang standing with a bloodied blade extended from his arm, who saluted him and said, "Sir! I noticed you were in some kind of trance, and given the noises you were making, it was not a whitewash victory for you, but you killed whoever 'Tonga Beifong' is - or was, given your smile." Jinshu Kuangmai was glad he hadn't betrayed his ancestry, but noted the Shinobi family was absent, and when he asked Jang about it, he said, "Given what we learned at the conference, especially that Shiro Shinobi has given our position away, I ordered the airships and elite metalbenders halted, and re-directed them to finishing the submersion of Zaofu, along with all available explosives and spirit weapons." Jinshu Kuangmai, feeling charitable after his victory, said only with mild annoyance, "Given the blood on your armblade, you disposed of the Shinobi family for me. Good, I guess. I would have liked to do that myself, but got to kill something far more annoying instead." Jang shook his head in confirmation.

Jinshu Kuangmai did not rest, nor did his soldiers, "volunteers" or even civilians, until all of Zaofu was sunken into the earth. The combination of bending, spirit weapon beams and explosives let them cut into the earth deep enough to finally allow them to lower each former dome down below the landscape using bending. It greatly helped speed the effort along that his forces did not need to coat the sections in platinum - if the enemy already knew of their new use for Zaofu, the precious metal could be used for more important projects, such as the new Colossus model. After he ordered the spirit weapons re-loaded and hidden along with a stockpile in the surrounding mountains, he did something very atypical - he threw a massive feast, for civilians and soldiers alike. Maybe, just maybe, through fear _and _some positive reinforcement, he could get more people to serve him willingly and zealously, as his elites and officers did. As he walked around, eating plenty of food himself, he smiled slightly. At first, he told himself it was because he liked seeing the soldiers happy, but it dawned on him he was glad to see the civilians happy as well.

_Surely, that little brat didn't win after all? No, no - the civilians earned their share. Tonga Beifong is __dead__._

As he drifted off to sleep at some ungodly hour in the morning, his forces having finally covered the tops of the former domes - no, bases - with metal sheets and earth, he saw a very dark, small feminine figure in the darkness that was enveloping him. A strange though occurred to him: _Light cannot be extinguished, nor can dark. One can subsume the other, but never truly destroy the other - it is the way of the world, yin and yang, as my mother tried to teach me._ The figure looked happy somehow, but that changed when he continued to think: _That means I need to be on my guard against softening at all times._

The last thoughts that went through his brain were not his own, but that of the figure: "And even still, a sliver of light remained."

End Part


	32. Chapter 32: Atokara

Chapter 32: Atokara

Korra had a horrible nightmare the night after the conference - a three-year old boy who somehow seemed familiar had lost his fight against a massive metal monster of a man. As she remembered more and more details of the dream, she realized it was anything but. Kuvira had killed her metallic self, but apparently, "Tonga Beifong" had not been so lucky -"Jinshu Kuangmai" had prevailed. After she thought of the horror, emotional wounds she thought had been healed throbbed with terrifying rawness. Korra found her eyes shut against her will, witnessing Vaatu's horrible message of approval for Jinshu Kuangmai she hadn't seen before that apparently preceded Tonga's "death". She wanted to scream as she heard that monster alternatively laugh "There is no Tonga Beifong now, aside from your own, soon to be destroyed, pathetic little form," or yell "Now, there is only JINSHU KUANGMAI!" over and over while she witnessed Tonga Beifong's demise, this time in excruciating detail. The arm blade… the emotions pumped into the sphere… Toph's family crest transformed into what must have been the new Earth Empire symbol, and its sickening drop of gleaming blood… the evil laughter… how his metallic skin had hardened as if forged in hatred… that awful red mist! For the love of everything good, that MIST!

Once the mist dissipated, she finally found relief from the horrible repeats. As she wanted to scream so loud that windows would shatter for miles, she watched Jinshu Kuangmai's attempt to woo Long Yumao in terror. She felt relieved that her foes were not cooperating, but knew full well that Jinshu Kuangmai's campaign of terror would help Long Yumao's forces grow anyways, adding to her horror. She felt the impact of the horrible spirit's tail, again and again, and the dark energies of both spirit and human alike. When she finally felt as though she were about to break, she screamed in a vision of her own.

The sphere in front of her was pure white, with blue lines forming the symbol of yin and yang. This was small comfort, however - the vision she saw behind it chilled her to the bone. It was the form she had called Dark Korra, but when she saw what was slowly dripping from her dark opponent, she began crying, and felt as though she were shrinking much as she had before Harmonic Convergence.

Dark Korra said in a raspy voice, "You thought I was gone for good, didn't you? When you removed that mercury from your system and got Zaheer's help, you just weakened me to a point where I could no longer harass you in the physical world." Dark Korra howled in insane laughter, screaming, "Well, you're not IN the physical world now, and Raava isn't here! You're as good as mine!" Dark Korra continued, in a slow and intimidating voice, "You… are… weak… powerless, in fear's grip. You hate what you see - fear the consequences of your own actions." Korra put her small hands over her eyes, wanting to shield herself from having to watch…

The blood. The dripping, horrible blood. She didn't find Dark Korra's new orange eyes to be the most frightening - Korra knew why the blood was there. It was her own doing, and that made it all the more terrible.

As though the doppler could read her mind, Dark Korra said, "I appreciate this new blood, little girl. You may think that bloodbending can be used for good - but you're wrong." Dark Korra swung her arm such that hot blood splattered onto Korra's face, and she screamed in terror. She could hear maniacal laughing. "I never thought you would use bloodbending, not after what you witnessed Tarrlok and Noatak - no, Amon, I like that name much better - and their father Yakone's feats." Dark Korra pointed to a small speck of black that was appearing underneath a drop of blood on the orb, saying, "Look how, even now, it taints your soul. Hah - so weak, so soft, so LOVING! You may think you're willing to kill something other than a shark whale, but you aren't. I am."

Korra's small eyes opened wide in terror and her body trembled as she saw Dark Korra's eyes glow a brighter orange - this shouldn't be possible! Before her body began to levitate, she just barely managed to scream "ASAMI! HELP ME!" at the top of her tiny lungs, Raava's name not even occurring to her. Hoarse feminine laughter filled her ears, and time slowed - was this really the end? Even after all these years, all this progress, a whole list of vanquished foes? All that personal growth - for nothing? Forget Unalaq - would she really become the first true Dark Avatar, four elements and all?

* * *

><p>Asami had slept well the night after the conference, especially after the fun she and Korra had together - both inside that weird but wonderful ice sphere and in the comfy bed Zuko had provided for them both. As she rolled out of bed, naked as the day she was born, she noticed something troubling. Horrifying.<p>

Korra was sweating, her bare dark skin crowded with beads of sweat, the sheets soaked. Before Asami could decide whether to shake her awake or use a light electroglove shock in case it was something spiritual and serious, she heard a scream, though Korra's lips did not move.

"ASAMI! HELP ME!"

Time stopped, Asami's heart beating wildly…The terror in Korra's voice, the helplessness - it sounded as though Korra were four years old, being choked by Jinshu Kuangmai at the same time Long Yumao snatched the teapot from Raava's neck. The end, for both Korra and the world. Tears escaping her almond eyes, Asami yelled, "I LOVE YOU, KORRA!"

As soon as she did so, she was transported to a black vision - but she knew it was just another reality. Asami made to gasp in horror at the unnatural form in front of her. A dark form of Korra's eyes were glowing in a sick, intense orange light, with red blood dripping from her form. Seeing that "Dark Korra" was apparently bending, Asami turned to her left, and was stunned. Korra was floating in mid-air, crying as though the world was about to end, jerking violently, her tiny body flailing.

Asami pushed with all her might against what appeared to be the ground, jumping at the dark figure, screaming, "YOU LEAVE KORRA ALONE!" as she felt love for the one she was defending course through her. As soon as her bare skin contacted Dark Korra, the horrible being let out a piercing shriek, howling in pain as its skin appeared to boil and its eyes dimmed to pinpoints of orange color.

Asami was surprised the beast didn't shatter like Kuvira's evil self. Dark Korra let out a weak laugh, saying, "I can't be killed - just as Raava has Vaatu inside her, Korra has me inside. **Permanently**." Before Dark Korra could continue to speak, Asami heard a loud, angry yell from beside her, turning to see Korra at full size. While Asami did admire her beautiful body, she admired what Korra did and said next even more.

Korra said, pointing a finger at her dark self, "Love is stronger than hate, you wretched fiend. I may not be able to call upon the power of Raava right now, for some reason, but I've got all the power I need beside me." Asami said, forming a fist, "Let's see how this Dark Korra likes a double whammy."

Feeling a sense of oneness as Asami might have when hugging Korra or showing her love in a more intimate way, she leapt with an outstretched fist at the same time Korra attacked. Before her punch connected, Asami said, "Have a love sandwich, scumbag! HYEAH!" feeling facial bones give way as her strike connected. Dark Korra crumpled to the floor after her lover's foot struck her square in the stomach shortly after. A shrinking form beneath her screamed, "You haven't seen the last of me, Korra and Asami! I'll be back, whenever you're at your weakest and most fearful, Korra!" The blood-dripping, insanely laughing little girl vanished into the distance.

Hearing her lover breathing heavily, Asami hugged her, relishing skin-to-skin contact as she asked, "Are you okay, Korra? I thought that… thing we just fought was dead." Korra sobbed, saying, "I think I did something to strengthen her, Asami - my bloodbending. The orb was turning dark from a splatter of blood… I'm such a failure - using the technique Amon used on me." Korra pushed Asami away slightly, saying with eyes full of shame, "Maybe Avatar Kyoshi is right - I'm no legend." Breaking the embrace just enough to see this orb, Asami said, "No she's not, Korra - look. The orb is all white again. You're fine." Seeing Korra was not convinced, Asami pressed her face up against Korra's, saying, "It's okay, Korra. If you are to stand a chance against Tonga Beifong, you need everything you can get -even if it is bloodbending." Asami saw a flash of light near her face, hugging Korra tighter as she entered into the Avatar State - finally.

Korra's body went rigid, her eyes dimming, and a familiar little white-haired girl appeared. As Korra sniffed deeply, Asami turned Korra and herself to face Raava, who had an extremely proud look on her face. Raava started to cry what must have been happy tears as she hugged both Korra and Asami as best as her little human-y form would allow. After a while, Raava said with a pleased sigh, "I can't believe you two managed to fight Dark Korra off, no bending, no Avatar State - no me. I knew human emotions were powerful, but I never hoped that your bond would let you reduce Dark Korra to a more proper size." Korra asked, with a slightly angry tone, "Where were you, Raava? What happened?! I almost died, and if I had, I'd be the Dark Avatar right now, if that horrible vision I had of Tonga Beifong's defeat is accurate."

Raava let out a deep sigh, apparently out of regret or defeat - possibly both. Seeing something had happened that she had no idea what it was, Asami asked, "What are you talking about? Tonga Beifong is still running around, probably blood-iron bending people to his sick will as we speak." After Raava described Tonga Beifong's reaction to Vaatu's energy, Asami barely avoided retching, her skin crawling. Given how Raava said nothing more, she really had given up on Tonga Beifong. Korra continued, describing her awful "nightmare".

When Korra got to the start of her own vision, Asami stopped her by kissing her deeply on the mouth and embracing her again, saying to a fluttery Korra after the kiss, "I don't think Dark Korra was able to do what she did because you bloodbended yesterday. She was able to get to you because of the horror and fear you felt while watching the demise of Tonga Beifong." Asami cried, hugging Korra again as she said, "I don't want to lose you, Korra - not after a lifetime of pain and longing. If something like that ever happens again, just think of me and the baby, your parents, our friends, Raava… Stop those awful feelings in their tracks." Touching Korra's soft chest, Asami said, "Being the Avatar isn't your only strength and attractive attribute, you know."

Korra snaked a hand onto Asami's belly while laughing, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Korra was about to grab Asami's butt - something she loved, especially with no clothes - but Korra let out a surprised yelp, breaking the sublime embrace. Korra said, "Let's take this party back to our room - I need to do something. Something wasn't right when I put my hand over your stomach - it almost felt like a shard of Raava was in there." Placing her hand back on where Asami knew the very young fetus must be inside her body, Korra said, "And a fairly large one at that. Come on, let's go - I have no idea what time it is, and you aren't wearing your watch." Korra giggled, saying, "You have my favorite outfit on - nothing." After Korra grabbed Asami's butt, laughing, Asami felt a wonderful heat on the other side that had nothing to do with bending.

When Asami came to, she was still standing in her indecisive pose between the bed and her pack. Seeing Korra smile broadly and move her glistening, dark-skinned form out of bed made Asami reach into her pack and take out what Korra only knew as a "thingie". Before Asami could properly savor the feeling she had when Korra's hand groped her bare butt, Korra took a deep breath, projecting Raava into the room with them. Tossing the thingie at Raava, who seemed inappropriately fascinated with it, Asami tackled Korra back onto the bed, saying, "It's thingie time!" Korra laughed, saying, "Think with your head, Asami, not your 'hips'. Which, I may add, are very shapely." Seeing this as an opportunity to think with her hips, Asami pressed into Korra, who looked like she might just go along.

As Asami drew closer to give Korra a kind of kiss she had loved the previous night, Korra dodged her mouth, saying, "Wait - the baby! Get off me, please - maybe after." Still not wanting to cooperate, Asami went in for the kiss, but Korra wrestled her over onto her back, leaving Asami wildly trying to pull her lover on top. Korra barked, "HEY! This is serious, so stop screwing around, Asami - literally. You need to be still for this." As a slightly angry Korra made to place her hand below Asami's bellybutton, Asami tried to redirect it in a last attempt at pleasing her hips, but Korra knocked it away with a blast of air. Korra then used her bending to sweep water from the air and create ice handcuffs for Asami, using one hand to keep them locked together as the other sat on Asami's stomach.

For some reason, she found this more pleasing to her hips than a butt grab, then Asami laughed, remembering aloud how Korra looked so sexy in the Earth Queen's little Avatar prison getup. Korra laughed, saying, "I didn't know you were into bondage, Asami, and apparently neither did you. Now be quiet so I can finish _this, _then maybe I can finish _you_." Asami took a deep breath of anticipation, only knocked out of it when Korra barked, "Raava, quit playing with the thingie and get over here! I don't think spirits have the necessary equipment for them anyways." Raava cursed, saying, "I hope I do! What do you want, spoilsport?" Korra pointed to Asami's belly, saying, "Do you have any idea why the baby now has _more_ of your energy than the first night?"

Raava shrugged, saying, "Hey- until now, I've been inside Korra's heart when something interesting happens between you two, so I have no idea." Korra said irately, "Then get over here and feel it manually. Maybe you can tell us if the baby is a bender or not." Asami was disappointed when Korra's large, sweaty hand was replaced by a small hand that almost felt as though it weren't there. It didn't help matters when Raava apparently used the same trick Uncle Iroh could do and pushed her hand inside, apparently trying to get a better feel. Korra grabbed for Raava's arm, her hand passing through it. Raava removed her hand, saying, "I'm done now, Korra - it's a good thing I made my whole arm nonphysical, or I wouldn't have been able to take as good a look as I did."

Raava looked uncharacteristically nervous as she glanced back and forth between Asami and her lover. Finally not able to stand the suspense, Korra said, "Now it's YOUR turn to get on with it! Come on - tell us what you found!" Raava chuckled, saying, "Okay, first, the good news - your waterbender child is at maximum carrying capacity of my energy without being the Avatar herself." Asami's eyes widened when Raava said "herself", Korra asking "Wait - how can you tell the sex already? You only gave us this gift, like, less than a week ago!" Raava laughed, saying, "There's no way this baby could be a boy - you're both girls!" Seeing Asami and Korra's confused stare, Raava said, "Oh - I forgot, mortal science isn't very advanced yet in many fields. Even with my intervention, you two don't have what it takes to have a baby boy - you need a-" Raava said something that sounded like "Wai Chromo Somm." Asami said, "What's a Wai Chromo Somm, and what does it have to do with not having a boy?" making Raava snicker then laugh. Raava managed to say with a smile, "I can't tell you that - your scientists have to figure out how these things work themselves. Perhaps if Varrick weren't so obsessed with money, you humans would know more about yourselves."

Asami asked, somewhat offended, "Okay - so what's the bad news?" Raava sighed, saying, "It appears that whenever Korra gets really excited, she transfers some of my energy to the closest living thing that is receptive." Korra said with a scowl, "Wait - what? Aang went into the Avatar State plenty of times when he was _excited _with Katara, and none of his children have your energy in them." Raava made a rather crude set of gestures with her small hands, saying, "Since you two aren't like my hands, I had to intervene to make this pregnancy possible, meaning the baby already had some of my own energy in it. Thus, any children you two have with my assistance will be 'receptive', and thus unlike anything the world has ever seen." Asami asked, "Is there any way we could have a normal child, other than adoption?" Raava let out a sigh, saying, "The only way for any children you have - all girls, by the way, unless you come up with some crazy solution - to be normal is if you abstain from sex completely during the pregnancy. I can tell that that won't happen, given how you somehow managed to fill your baby girl with my energy in the course of two to three days."

Korra smiled slightly, saying, "Okay - so we're not going to have any normal children. Do you know any other effects this energy of your might have on the baby?" Raava said neutrally, "I'm not sure if you will see this as a positive or negative, Korra and Asami, but it is likely any child you have will be _extremely_ precocious. The little waterbender girl, from what little I know of human development, is a fair bit larger than a normal baby would be at this stage. You should probably expect an early delivery."

Asami sighed, sitting up and pointing at her pack, saying, "I guess if we have no idea when the baby will be due, I'll need to cancel my plan for surprise 'pregnancy gifts' made during the last three months. Given how chaotic things are right now, it might be best to get the different members of Team Avatar their 'presents' early anyways. Here, let me show you what I mean Korra - hey, what's up with the ice shackles again? Are you feeling frisky or something? Because I'm down with that - especially if it involves the ice shackles."

Korra had the same loving, sentimental look in her eyes after she had first embraced Asami without any pesky clothes to get in the way. Korra said, dismissing the ice shackles, "I want to name the baby, given that we know it's a girl waterbender! Your tech stuff can wait." Asami grabbed the notebook anyways, turning from the page that had her own "present" on it to a blank one, saying, "Sounds like a good idea to me, stunning. What did you have in mind?" Raava jumped up and down, saying, "How about after me? It was my gift, you know!"

While Asami didn't think it was a terrible idea to at least incorporate Raava's name into the mix, Korra laughed, saying, "No - I get enough of you as is, Raava, and I want our little girl to have a completely human first name." Korra said, after Raava crossed her arms grumpily, "Maybe the next baby, Raava - you did say we could never have a boy, after all." Now that the great spirit was no longer pouting, Asami suggested, "How about we name her after a mix of our own names, Korra? Maybe something like Satorra."

Korra put a hand on her chin and the other on her hips, distracting Asami temporarily, but what Korra said next grabbed her attention. "I don't have a last name of my own, but you do - Sato. I think I'll take it." Korra smiled, watching Asami's broadening smile with pleasure. Korra said, while idly playing with a little spit of ice she had drawn from the humid air, "If our last names will be Sato, Satorra Sato would sound a little odd. If we took off the first 'letter', we'd have to make up a character of our own for our girl's written name." Asami laughed, pointing at Raava and saying, "Something tells me 'Atorra' is going to be a character anyways, given Raava's energy and what your parents told me about your own youth, Korra." Raava picked up the discarded thingie and tried to hit Asami with it, but Asami stepped aside nimbly, more so than she might have a few days ago. Raava cursed, saying, "I guess you did pick up some of Ty Lee's acrobatics after all, Asami." Seeing Asami's angry look, Raava said sheepishly, "Sorry about that - I'm just mad that Korra is right about me not having the proper equipment for the thingie, and that you two didn't take my name suggestion."

Korra began laughing hysterically, saying, "I guess you won't be able to have fun with Avatar Wan, even if you do manage to convince him it's a good idea. Katara would find this hilarious." This mention of Katara gave her lover an idea, who said as Korra fixed her messy short hair, "'Atorra' sounds sort of awkward, and I always did love Katara's name - and not just because she used to be my wife in a past lifetime. How about 'Atokara'? The first part of your last name, Sato, changed slightly, plus the last part of Katara's, with the sound 't' replaced with a 'k', for the first sound of my own name." Asami said, "I love it! Now, just to make this new character for her name." Asami tried multiple times to capture the essence of Atokara's unique name on paper. In resignation, she idly wrote down "Zhu Li Moon" on the paper next to the odd symbol she wanted to represent her daughter's difficult name, followed by the symbol for "Sato".

As she idly traced her finger over Zhu Li's full name, when her finger crossed the character for "Li" a second time, she got a strange idea. Erasing the character meant to say "Atokara" and re-drawing it to the left, adding in a small symbol for "yang" to its right end, Asami added the character for "Raava" in between the first and last names of her unborn daughter's name. Making sure to show it to Raava herself first, Asami smiled when the spirit said, with wide eyes, "I can't read very well, but I know my own name when I see it. That's a wonderful idea!" Korra grabbed Asami's butt to get her attention, but Asami was too happy to even feel with her hips - only her heart. After Korra looked at the characters, she said, "'Atokara Raava Sato'. It may be a mouthful, but I like it. I guess that would make me Korra Raava Sato, and you and your delightful butt Asami Raava Sato. Now, to just get it made official when we return to Republic City." Asami laughed as she heard Raava cursing loudly, barely managing to get out, "Aw, come on, spoilsport!" before she apparently vanished back into Korra, whose eyes were now glowing brightly.

Asami thoroughly enjoyed Korra's intensity and caresses, wanting to forget all about the horrible experience with Dark Korra they had both had earlier. Apparently, in a fit of passion she had cursed Dark Korra quite strongly, as Korra stopped, her eyes no longer glowing, her beautiful blue irises instead open wide in terror. Feeling an intense love in her chest, Asami hugged Korra tightly, saying, "It's okay, Korra - she's not coming back anytime soon." Korra seemed inconsolable, and Asami realized with terror that Korra's eyes were transfixed on where the closed door to their room must have been.

Asami turned around to face the source of a young girl's hoarse, grating laughter, hugging Korra tighter - for both their sakes. The little abomination she recognized from earlier said, "You're very easy to scare, aren't you, you little wimp. I may not be able to do anything to you here - not yet. But I can certainly savor the fear in your eyes, Korra - Jinshu Kuangmai considers fear a delicacy, as do I." Blood dripped from the small form, though it did not pool on the wooden floor. Asami continued to hug Korra tightly with one arm and place her hand over Korra's racing heart with the other, saying, "Get back! You aren't welcome here…" with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Asami pushed both herself and Korra into the bed as Dark Korra began to grow slightly, laughing maniacally, "Or maybe I CAN do something to you both - I love the feel of the growing pool of blood around my feet, and my growing size."

Remembering what she had told Korra earlier, Asami pressed her hand hard into Korra's chest while thinking of their shared love, feeling a wonderful sense of oneness replace her fear. As Asami turned Korra's face to kiss her, she noticed Korra's eyes were no longer wide in terror - they were thin, angry glowing slits. Given Korra's own maniacal laughter, her younger, vile self must have been shrinking, Korra saying, "It looks like you're three instead of four now, monster. Let's see if I can make you two, with Asami's help." To Asami's double surprise, Korra's eyes stopped glowing and gave Asami one of the sloppy kisses Korra loved so much. Completely forgetting about Dark Korra for a moment, Asami moaned and moved her hand to a different, more exciting part of Korra's chest, barely noticing the awful screeching coming from by the door. Apparently, Korra had registered the disappearance of Dark Korra, as she said, "Now that that horrible thing is gone, we can finally pleasurebend." Korra shocked Asami by licking Asami's face playfully, Korra saying in a sultry voice after, "I can see you liked the tongue. Good - I'm not done with it."

When Korra was done and panting in a combination of arousal and exhaustion that just made Asami want more, especially of _that_, she heard an odd, small thump from beside the bed. Korra looked like she wanted to curse, but ended up joining Asami in her own light laughter. Standing up and using her notebook to lightly slap a passed-out Raava's face after Korra splashed some ice-cold water on the spirit's head, Asami said, "Looks like somebody couldn't handle thingies, let alone Avatar Wan. Why don't you just stay inside next time - Korra is exhausted, without the Avatar State's help." Clearly nervous, Raava chuckled weakly, "Curiosity killed the fireferret. While you two get ready for the press conference, why don't you - hey, Korra, I'm supposed to be the foul mouth! Surely, you didn't forget you have a press conference at 10:00 AM, did you?" Korra wildly cleaned up the mess Dark Korra had left on the wooden floor with a towel and then used bending to wring out the sheets, tossing the liquid out the door into a pot and incinerating the bloody towel. "Yes, I did! Asami, check your watch - I have no idea how much time has passed." Asami joined Korra in her panicked rush as she pointed to her watch, saying, "We don't have time to clean up properly, Korra - you need to give us both a quick rinse with air water, and get dressed! It's 9:30!" Raava tried to help, picking up some decidedly non-practical underwear that Asami had made the previous day, saying, "Is this something you need, Asami? They feel heavy!" Laughing along with Asami while she washed Asami and then herself with bending, Korra said with a snicker, "Those are for fun, not actual use!" Korra bent the water into the now-full pot as Raava picked up some more useful clothes.

Surprised that her watch only read 9:40 AM, Asami said, now fully dressed, "Let's make sure we both look presentable - I want to be at your side for this press conference." Seeing Raava had picked up Korra's formal dress, Asami said, "Not yet, Raava - thanks for all the help. Korra needs to project strength, not grace." To Asami's surprise, Korra took the dress and placed it on top of a now dry bed, saying, "Femininity is not weak, Asami. You wear makeup while beating bad guys, so I don't see how a dress is any different." As Asami found herself agreeing heartily, Korra added, "Plus, if word _has_ gotten out about my bloodbending, I'm going to need to look as disarming as possible. It's part of the reason I wore the dress to the conference anyways."

With Raava's help, they were both ready to go a mere ten minutes later, including most of Asami's normal makeup. Korra had insisted Asami skip the more time intensive parts, saying, "You don't need all that eyeliner, Asami, or that stupid powder I once tried - your face is beautiful enough without lipstick." As Korra and Asami ran outside to a blackened rock, Korra's eyes began to glow, Raava having been apparently recalled. Asami loved the way Korra said with a big smile, "Ready to blast off, Asami? You'll need to be in _my _arms for this. I want to make a big entrance to this conference - I didn't hem up my dress with metal bands for nothing." Asami felt herself nodding with excitement as Korra picked her up, saying, "You're no wimp, Korra - your arms are strong as is, weight training or not."

* * *

><p>Laughing at Asami's compliment while staring at Asami's beautiful, full lips, Korra said, "The weight training wouldn't be just for strength, you know. I see how you admire my body, and it's not because of my dark skin or my curves." Asami blushed slightly, asking, "The curves won't go away, will they?" Korra shrugged, bringing Asami closer to her face accidentally, saying, "I don't know if they will, but I doubt it - I've been somewhat curvy all my life. You've seen my baby pictures." After Asami laughed and said with anticipation in her voice, "I can't wait to see what Atokara looks like. I'm sure she'll be beautiful," Korra warned Asami, "Get ready - after I earthsense the exact setup of the press conference, we'll be taking off."<p>

Korra shifted her feet and lifted a single foot off the ground slightly, not wanting to lose her balance. Korra was surprised to feel herself not wobbling at all, Ty Lee's acrobatic skills having apparently rubbed off after all. Korra said glumly, having just sensed the press conference's setup, "Those idiots must have used wood for the podium's base - I can't sense the podium itself. I won't be able to land on it as I had hoped - I don't want to burn it up." Realizing she could just land using airbending, Korra said, "Time to blast off!"

Finally using the Avatar State for something interesting, Korra took a deep breath and launched herself into the air using her legs and earthbending, propelling herself slightly higher with a blast of air. Once she was sure she wouldn't torch any trees, she shot powerful, concentrated jets of blue flame from her legs, with the Avatar State and her renewed link with her past lives letting her skip the hand jets. Asami was screaming happily like a little girl all the way, and Korra used her airbending to touch down a distance aways from the press conference, calculating the angle she'd need to shoot herself and Asami at with a spit of earth to land close to the podium. Asami said with exhilaration, "That was amazing! I wish I were a bender sometimes." Korra couldn't respond or even carry out her bending move before Asami said, "Wait - why don't I go first, and give a full account of the Battle for Republic City, with you giving me the bits I don't know through infobending. I don't know how accurate the accounts are that are floating around right now."

Korra put Asami on the ground, transferring her fight with Kuvira in full, as well as other bits she had heard about second or third hand. Satisfied she was done, Korra picked up Asami again and propelled them onto the podium, making sure to make a show of her blue flame with a skyward blast once Asami was behind the podium. After Asami started speaking, Korra quietly made her way to the refreshment table after letting her dress down and drank tea with sugar in it, as well as eating some sorely needed food. The horrible experience earlier in the morning, the sex, and this latest bending feat had really taken the wind out of her.

As Korra walked back to Asami's side, she could barely contain her laughter at how well Asami was playing and handling the press. One exchange in particular made her smile, as some annoying, square-jawed male reporter with weird black hair and expensive clothes asked, "Asami Sato, can you offer any comment on _why_ Avatar Korra spared Kuvira's life, and how that plays into the rumors Kuvira has been spotted with Team Avatar?" Before he could add anything else, Asami said, "If you had been listening, you would have heard my account of the exchange between the Avatar and Korra." After the reporter looked sufficiently sheepish, Asami continued, "Korra saw herself in Kuvira in many ways, and Kuvira had initially good intentions three years ago, but went out of control. I'll let the Avatar herself talk about your last comment, so you better get ready to listen." Apparently, his peers held a low opinion of him, one woman with thick glasses quipping, "Yeah, 'Geraldo', wherever your mother got that horrible name from - it looks like you might actually have to listen for once, and shut up. You know, like a real journalist."

The raucous laughter of the press and Geraldo's flushed face providing a good transition, Korra tapped Asami's shoulder, saying, "I'm ready to speak my part now. I have a lot to say, and not all of it good." As Korra stood behind the podium, she let the press murmur among themselves, finally speaking again, but in response to a question. The woman who pestered Geraldo asked, adjusting her thick glasses, "Avatar Korra, you've dealt with a lot of threats over the years: Amon and his Equalists, the close victory over Unalaq and Vaatu, chaos in the Earth Kingdom, being poisoned, and Kuvira and her Earth Empire. You have, not without struggle, defeated them all. What could have possibly happened over the course of less than _five days_ that could compare?" Korra gave a genuine sigh, saying, "A lot has happened that the world does not know of. First, I will give the good news, then that which is neutral or likely to cause uproar, saving the terrible for last. A lot of these events are interconnected, so I will start with the simplest good news."

Korra said, with a smile that rivaled Aang's, "Everyone thought the Avatar's past lives destroyed forever by Unalaq, but we were wrong. With the help from four individuals who knew Avatar Aang in his lifetime - Toph, Zuko, Tenzin, and Katara - as well as my own friends from this lifetime, we broke all my past lives free from icy prisons that Unalaq had placed them in. I call this the 'Restoration'." Seeing the crowd's look of disbelief, she continued, "Allow me to demonstrate. Avatar Aang lives - though not in the form you are most familiar with." Korra took a deep breath, projecting Aang out for the assembled press to see. When she opened her eyes, she spotted a familiar pair in the distance, hidden behind some greenery with a glinting lens visible. Varrick and Zhu Li were filming the press conference, and given their reaction, they must have produced more SpectroFilm in her absence.

Hearing roaring laughter, she turned to look at Aang's image, who was frustratedly trying to perform his spinning pebble trick for the crowd. Korra picked up a piece of the nearest earth, removed a pebble and mimicked his form, saying, "Sorry, Aang - I'm the Avatar now." Aang's eyes widening, he asked, "When you get those blades made, can you do the wind sword?" Frustrated at Aang's slip of the tongue, Korra said, "Not now - let me do my speech!" The woman in the glasses laughed, saying, "I once interviewed Katara, and she mentioned something about a wind sword. I guess Avatar Aang really is back." Geraldo said after Aang vanished, in the same annoying voice as before that made Korra groan, "I don't believe it, Avatar Korra. Show me some more proof - I want to see Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi, just to be sure they're _all _back." As Asami said loudly, "Avatar Roku should be no problem, but Avatar Kyoshi might just start cursing if Korra projects her out," Korra's eyes glowed momentarily, hearing a voice in her heard she recognized as Avatar Kyoshi's say almost instantaneously, "After all you've done since we last met, especially your trap for Jinshu Kuangmai and crushing of Dark Korra, I no longer hate you - if that horrible man falls for the trap like I think he will, I might even like you. I'm not quite the Avatar the world sees and reveres me as, _Avatar_ Korra - but that's something for another time."

After Korra projected Avatar Roku out, he said, "I am Avatar Roku, the one who failed to stop the 100 Year's War by showing mercy instead of common sense. I hope that Avatar Korra gets over her encounter with Dark Korra earlier today quickly." Korra groaned - at least the information that Aang let slip was fairly innocuous! As she saw Geraldo's eyes gleaming, his stupid pointy chin starting to move animatedly, the woman in the thick glasses came to Korra's rescue, saying, "I have heard rumors of a terrible vision you had multiple times during your recovery, Korra, that no one else could see. Is this 'Dark Korra', and how did she return?" Korra took a deep breath, keeping in mind her love for Asami as she said, "What Avatar Roku referred to was indeed Dark Korra, but I will talk about her later, if at all. Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Geraldo was waving his hands wildly, Korra knowing he wouldn't let the issue rest, so she replaced Avatar Roku with Avatar Kyoshi, hoping to throw off his train of thought. Korra laughed madly as Avatar Kyoshi said, "Geraldo, mind your own damn business, and leave Avatar Korra alone." Apparently having heard Asami's surprised yelp, Avatar Kyoshi said, "On further thought, as well as some of Avatar Korra's more recent actions, I realized that my initial hatred of Avatar Korra was driven by horror at the destruction of property and artifacts that occurred in the Earth Kingdom following Earth Queen Hou-Ting's fall, as well as a more personal feeling - shame." Waiting for the surprised gasps to die down, including Korra's, Avatar Kyoshi continued, "While many remember me as a strong Avatar, killer of Chin the Conqueror, the truth is, he fell to his death - I didn't kill him. He just refused to move while I was breaking Kyoshi Island away from the mainland. On top of that, I only acted when he threatened my homeland, while Avatar Korra tried to stop Kuvira the 'Great Uniter' before she threatened Republic City, despite having been recently poisoned. The only reason that she did not kill Kuvira outside Zaofu, from what Raava has told me, is Avatar Korra hallucinated Dark Korra's face instead of Kuvira's, weakening Avatar Korra's resolve."

Avatar Kyoshi turned to Korra, actually bowing, finishing, "Now go make me proud, **_Avatar_** Korra: the Earth 'Kingdom' isn't out of trouble yet." With that, the Earth Avatar vanished, along with any hope Korra had of an orderly press conference. Just as she was about to give up hope and start from the time she walked into the new Spirit Portal with Asami, she looked up after hearing a running sound. Smiling to see who it was, Korra heard Varrick say, "Geraldo, you little pest - If you shut your yap and quit interrupting Korra's planned speech, I'll give you five thousand yuans." Geraldo made a cheesy smile, asking, "Ten?" causing Varrick to shell out considerably less than that and use it to thwack the annoying twerp over the head, saying, "Four thousand, just for the delay! Now be a good reporter, or Korra might kick you out of the press conference all together!" Although Geraldo clearly wasn't satisfied with the smaller amount of money, he said with wide eyes, "Oh, no, anything but that! My boss would dock my pay more than six thousand yuan's worth!"

Korra managed to get the press conference back on track, talking about Kuvira's horrible vision and change of heart, segueing into the Spirit Civil War after questions about Long Yumao and Koh, making sure to stress Raava's undying support for humanity. Although Geraldo wasn't supposed to ask any prying questions, he asked to see Raava, so Korra projected Raava out, who at first appeared in her spirit form. Raava only switched to her human-y form when Korra finished explaining her increasingly human nature, some of the women -and men - in the audience saying, "She's so cute!" as Raava vanished. Feeling a little tired, Korra let Asami explain the "Sudden Death" option as Korra ate and drank some more. As Korra overheard the woman in the glasses asking, "And what exactly caused this Spirit Civil War?" she sighed and walked back to the podium, not anticipating the next part.

As Korra explained Raava's gift, then her relationship with Asami, Korra was pleasantly surprised - there were only a few negative reactions from within the audience, with only a few more being indifferent. She had always figured most reporters as annoying, but a cosmopolitan lot. Once she had talked her fill on the matter, Geraldo's eyes glistened as he said, "I'll have to conduct interviews on the street about this - my boss is going to love the emotional responses, especially from people on the extremes on this issue!" Korra could hear some angry yammering from Varrick, now closer to the press conference, but Korra held up a hand, saying, "Given that all nations are going to be legalizing gay marriage soon, I am curious to hear people's reactions. I do not mind your plan, Geraldo - though I would appreciate it if you heckled the interviewees who aren't open to my love for Asami." Geraldo laughed deeply, saying, "Oh, yes, I will, Avatar Korra - that's one of my specialties. You may not remember it, but I did some interviews with Equalist supporters and made them look like fools. It's great for keeping listeners." The woman with thick glasses, who had finally identified herself as Li Jun earlier, laughed, saying, "Yes - one of your few good works, I might add."

As Geraldo kept a stony face, Li Jun continued, "No offense, Avatar Korra, but so far, what you have told us, especially the order of events, is very confusing. I know you cannot possibly divulge everything, as there are obviously a lot of secrets, but do you think you could help Asami tell what you feel comfortable revealing to the public, in order? Just forget the good news bad news format entirely - it's not as if you've been following it anyways."

Korra let out a deep sigh, knowing she couldn't just infobend everything - there were radio crews present as well, and the whole proceeding was live, not to mention the surprise SpectroMover camera. The next three to four hours went by in a blur, Korra swapping off with Asami, back and forth, so they would not get exhausted. Neither allowed questions during this time, as every event from the "vacation" to this morning was re-told, with plenty of editing, of course. The most notable deletions being the bloodbending, Jinshu Kuangmai's identity, Azula's secret, the fact that the Great Banyan tree was a trap - in case Jinshu Kuangmai were listening in, the military details aside from what Korra now called the Four Elements Task Force, the various technologies and tuber-vines. Korra was about to give a very bare-bones explanation of her vision of the "young boy" and her own experience, but Geraldo said sternly as Korra began her own experience, "Avatar Korra, if you think you're going to whitewash the details of your experience with Dark Korra, you're already too late. A little boy named Meelo was talking loudly to anyone who would listen this morning about how you killed a shark whale that was going to sink your boat, and I snuck into the kitchen to see the beasts' heart for myself. There were rumors it had been turned into mush, and they were right - there's only one thing I can think of that could pulverize such a massive heart, as though from the inside out."

Korra heard surprised gasps and screams from the audience - one of her biggest secrets was out. Korra said calmly, "At first, I was loathe to consider using the outlawed practice known as bloodbending, but Raava convinced me otherwise." Korra explained Raava's words, then continued, "You remember the general turned leader, Jinshu Kuangmai, correct, and his awful blood-iron bending ability? How he crushed his three-year old self, turning him into a fine mist?" Korra waited for the fearful nodding in the audience to stop, and she said, "That is why I decided to try to learn bloodbending. I have to be in the Avatar State to do it, so don't worry - I'm not Tarrlok or Amon's secret daughter." Korra paused, letting the nervous laughter die down. "I do not think any other form of bending would have been sufficient to stop the shark whale - you must have all seen its bones by now, if Geraldo managed to sneak a peek at its heart." After the fearful nodding died down again, Korra said, "You're right, Geraldo - the bloodbending does have a lot to do with Dark Korra. I will give the full details here, without infobending, so if there are any younger listeners in the audience, you may want to stop listening. I just need to 'talk' to Asami for a moment - I don't want the first time she hears of everything to be in front of the press."

* * *

><p>Korra took Asami aside, clearly tired, as Asami asked quietly, "Is the questionable content our naked bodies, or all that blood and terror? Korra - you never did tell me what happened between you going in, and screaming for my help." Korra choked back tears, saying, "What you're about to experience, and what the world is about to hear, is very disturbing, Asami - all I can say is, I would probably be helping Long Yumao right now if you hadn't come to my rescue." As Korra hugged Asami deeply, she felt a familiar feeling of oneness, followed by pure, untainted terror. Those orange eyes, the laughter, the helplessness… the horrible blood!<p>

Asami looked over Korra's shoulder into the press, saying loudly, "I'm sorry - we just need a minute," then asked Korra, "Just where was Raava for all of this? How could she abandon you?" Asami felt Korra's body stiffen and saw her eyes glow momentarily, and a familiar voice said, "Korra's awful vision of the 'three-year old boy' must have struck some raw, primal nerve, and fear welled up in Korra's heart, greatly empowering Dark Korra to the point where I couldn't intervene. You can't let terror grip your heart like that, Korra - just think of what Asami said to this morning."

Asami could hear shouting from the press, demanding to know more about what happened this morning. Korra was still unsure, saying, "Should we really divulge all this, so soon? People might think I am weak." Asami felt anger well up inside as she saw Korra's eyes fixate on a point, as if on a distant figure again. Not wanting Korra to even see five seconds of her dark self, Asami grabbed Korra's butt, whispered "I love you" into Korra's ear, then forcefully kissed the beautiful Water Tribe girl. Apparently, Dark Korra must have been around still and the actual Korra still terrified, as Asami heard a familiar evil cackling that reminded her all too much of Long Yumao.

Turning to see where Korra had been looking, Asami was just in time to see the two-year old shrink to the size of a baby as multiple people in the press said things like, "Aw, how sweet!" or "I wish I was young again - young love," some even saying, "Now that's attractive." Somehow still capable of speech, Dark Korra yelled, actually sobbing, "I'll get you someday! I might be a baby, but I can still grow…" With a final screech, she vanished in a fine, dark mist that Asami realized may have been blood.

Needless to say, Korra told the press everything relevant to Dark Korra about what had happened earlier that morning after a deep male voice intoned "Listening discretion advised" over a loudspeaker above the podium. Asami was about to say something, but Raava said, "Human love is one of the big reasons for my constant changes over the past few years, especially over the past half-week. Love has a big effect on Dark Korra - she just turned into the size of a baby just now, in case you hadn't noticed Korra staring into the distance in terror before Korra's explanation." Seeing that Raava was done, Asami grabbed the microphone and said with intensity, "That is why, if any of you or anyone listening is attacked by a spirit that you think falls in line behind Long Yumao, you need to think of your friends, families, lovers, comrades in battle - anyone you love - as you attack. The new Dark Spirits all find this energy to be vile and repulsive. Korra and I managed to reduce Dark Korra to the size of a two-year old with love strikes, and with your exclamations, you, the press, shrunk her to the size of a baby."

Tears in her eyes, her girlfriend said loudly, "This press conference is over. I need to make a trip to the Fire Nation capital now, as Firelord Izumi has requested my help in convincing her isolationist nation to go to war." Geraldo asked an actually useful question, yelling at the top of his lungs, "What about the information blackout from Ba Sing Se? Do you know what that was, Avatar Korra?" Asami said, while lightly putting her hand on a confused Korra's shoulder, "I don't think she knows anything about that, Geraldo! And to be frank, neither do I! My best guess is that the city revolted after news of Kuvira's defeat reached the city, and given the blackout, all the good radio equipment must have been destroyed, probably on purpose!"

As Asami accompanied a slightly confused Korra back to their room, Korra said, "I hope that those possible rebels in Ba Sing Se are friendly… Anyways, only part of that thing about Firelord Izumi was true - the Firelord's speech isn't for another, what, four hours? It's around 2:30, right?" After Asami checked and nodded, Korra continued, "The only people who really need to go are myself, Uncle Iroh, Zuko and Firelord Izumi, so we can leave on a small boat. No need to drag the Zhu Li along." After they got back and shut the door, Asami made to pick up a thingie, but Korra stopped her, saying, "I'd prefer a pencil, not a thingie - for now. Why don't you show me your other, unnamed projects for Team Avatar? You mentioned you'd need to speed their development, since not even Raava knows when the baby will be due. Literally."

Asami made to grab for the pencil initially, but took Korra's hand and placed it on her forehead instead, saying, "Infobending would be much faster than showing you drawings. Time we could use for _other_ things. Like getting you out of that dress, for one." As Korra blushed and shuddered slightly, Asami could feel her four remaining "gifts" temporarily leave her head, then return. Before Korra could say anything, Asami told her, "Try and keep those secret - three of the gifts have already been exposed, and I'd rather Mako and Jinora especially not suspect anything." Korra nodded and ran outside, her formal dress flapping as she did so. Asami didn't know what she was doing until Korra returned with a large chunk of ore ten minutes later, eyes glowing.

Korra said, "The most interesting one first - yours," as she tore a chunk or ore off and formed a metallic representation of the suit Asami had in mind for herself, watching in fascination as Korra grew it to full size and fitted it around Asami's body. Even though Asami knew it was a mockup, she admired what she could see of the metal form from the helmet, and was surprised when she found she could actually move it around.

Asami said, "Wow - I didn't expect you to be this good at translating my internal blueprint into reality! Given how your hand is still, you aren't moving the metal for me either - it works!" Korra chuckled slightly, saying, "I am helping it move - I've got a hand hidden behind my back, metalbending. You're right that it would need a tuber-vine power source, especially if you want the twin blades to be effective against Dark Spirits." Korra took a hand from behind her back and moved the two long blades with lines that must have been representations of spiritwire in and out, saying, "Those blades will be a lot easier to hook up than mine - I'm still not sure how I will handle the pain of the wiring for my armblades. All you need to have done is to hook the tuber-vine to the spiritwire in the blades." Asami laughed, saying, "We could just get you really, really drunk - you wanted to know what it felt like anyways." Korra nodded while smiling, adding, "I had more than a slightly sheltered upbringing, and look forward to you showing me more things others thought inappropriate for a lady or the Avatar."

Asami said with a gleam in her eye, "I can show you more later, though we've already done much of what I know about the bedroom." Returning to business, Asami tried moving her fingers, and to her disappointment, she could not. Pointing to one of the suit's hands awkwardly with the other hand, she continued, "I see you couldn't get the electricity or flames to work, or even the fingers - the weapons will likely need to be powered by the tuber-vine." Asami jumped slightly as Korra placed her hand underneath one of Asami's metal-clad arms and used her bending to mimic the effect of the flamethrower. Korra said, done with her blue fire, "I'm not going to try and mimic the lightning you want to shoot from the palm - I don't want to start a fire in Zuko's property." Asami could feel Korra manipulating the interior of the mechasuit's arms, saying, "I just modified the suit slightly so that a firebender could actually use their bending to power the flames, but from the palm instead - I imagine this suit would go over well with the Fire Nation military as the first of the technology sharing. Once we have enough tuber-vines, of course."

Part wanting to see how it looked in person, part wanting to distract herself from the possibility of her suit not being unique, Asami raced to the nearest mirror, admiring her metal-clad form. Asami realized with a laugh that certain parts were not as she had thought they were. While she had designed the suit to be much less cumbersome than Kuvira's suits, she noticed Korra had further reduced the armor plating on the suit, letting her feminine form show much better, especially in the chest, legs, arms and hips. Korra joining her side, Asami asked, "Is there any reason this thing's breasts are bigger than my own? I look sort of ridiculous!" Korra laughed, saying, "I figured one side contains the tuber-vine power source in the extra room, and the other side could contain communications equipment of some sort. I'm sure Shiro Shinobi and Varrick can come up with something." Slapping Asami's metal-clad hips, Korra said, "The rest is for eye-candy, though I'm sure that the reduced weight will help with the other feature. Watch out - I'm going to remove one of the mechasuit's legs."

As Asami lifted her leg and the metal slid off with Korra's assistance, she could immediately notice a big change from her design. There was a big groove, apparently representing spiritwire, running down the back and into the sole of a significantly larger boot. Korra turned the leg such that the bottom was visible, and Asami said with a start, "Wait - that's a condenser ring. Did you make the modification I think you made? I can fly?" Korra nodded her head up and down, saying, "I figured that Kuvira's suits would not be of much use against Long Yumao, given he can fly and all. If you're worried about your suit not being unique, this should fix that - there's actually a condenser ring inside the electric shock projector as well, so you can fly like I do. I guess this suit might just need two tuber-vines: you could probably use the ones in your hands as weapons."

After Korra replaced the leg, Asami closed her eyes, visualizing what the final suit would look like. One retractable spirit-wire laced blade on each arm linked to a larger spiritwire, just as she had discussed with Korra. When she visualized the forearms, she saw a hatch open and close underneath, spitting fire out when opened. She saw the suit's palm next, it alternatively letting loose a large torrent of electricity or a controlled blast of spirit energy. Refocusing off weapons, she saw the suit -coated in platinum to avoid metalbender trouble - and its feminine helmet painted in black and red. There was a green visor that resembled her favorite goggles to see out of, the whole head sitting on top of slight but armored shoulders that had smaller, custom-fit green ball joints. Her "enlarged" chest was emblazoned with the Future Industries logo instead of an Earth Empire insignia against a black and red background. The feminine form ended in large black boots with jade green insets - the same color as her eyes. The odd dark green skirt of Kuvira's mechasuit was gone, cut for increased agility, as were the large protrusions on the back. Making a mental note, the image in front of her changed slightly - the ankles now had a small ball joint all to themselves, needing additional maneuverability for the spirit jets to work at maximum capability.

Apparently, she must have been talking to herself, as Korra shook her slightly, saying, "That sounds amazing, Asami. Why don't you go make a blueprint while I bend the other three 'presents', at reduced scale." Korra made to take the suit off, but Asami resisted, saying, "Just make it able to move without metalbending - I want to keep it on. It makes me feel empowered, confident - like I could punch Long Yumao in the beak." Korra's eyes glowed and she placed her hands on Asami's exaggerated armored breasts, saying, "This should help it run - but only for a bit." When Asami looked in the mirror, she was surprised to see the Future Industries logo on her chest - but it was glowing blue! Finding she could move the fine metal fingers now, she carefully created a blueprint, making sure to make a note that said "Discuss with Zhu Li and Varrick." She called her suit "Asami's Reach", writing down the names "Iron Varrick" and "Zhu Li's Thing" next to her metal baby's name.

When Asami turned around, she saw that Korra had created small-size representations of the gifts for Mako, Jinora and Opal. Feeling the suit starting to tense up, Asami asked, "Can you go ahead and take this thing off me? Just solidify it - I want to show it to Zhu Li and Varrick while you are off in the Fire Nation, in secret." After the suit was off, Korra had to tap Asami's shoulder to get her attention away from the Asami's Reach mockup, saying, "So, Mako's vest - I didn't have any rubber for the insulation, obviously, but I still didn't understand all the weird fibers underneath the electrifiable wire mesh and rubber. What are those - you 'said' something about it being body armor?" Asami coughed, saying, "Yeah… it was an idea I had about a lightweight armor that can stop a projectile, but I'm not sure how to make it work. I'd need some chemistry help from Zhu Li on that one, I think." Asami took the vest, saying, "Anyways - there were some gloves and leggings that went with the vest. Did you make those?" Korra shook her head, saying, "Since I had already made something similar for your mechasuit, I didn't figure I needed to. Although, honestly, I didn't know how to make the gloves - that weird little circle in the center was difficult to make. If I remember right, it was intended to let Mako firebend out of it, but also somehow project ball lightning after he generates a charge." Asami found herself again needing help, saying, "That's an idea I got when you showed us what the Restoration looked like. I'll need Varrick's help with that."

Eager to get away from presents that needed other's help, Asami pointed to a miniature staff on the bed, saying, "Why don't you give me Jinora's special staff? I really liked that one - it's pretty simple. It can act like a glider, due to its thickness towards the head, and there are holes along it so Jinora can use it to whip up a tornado or cyclone rapidly using the tornado-shaped head of the staff. The holes will have little pieces of tuber-vine embedded, my hope being that they will increase her power. The little handgrips you're poking with your finger are coated in spiritwire, which runs through the staff to the holes to let her better project herself and communicate with spirits better, as well as let her channel her airbending into the staff."

Korra picked up the other, simple item, saying, "This is Opal's buckler, and the final present. You 'told' me about how she can create an air barrier using it, with spiritwire enhancing its power enough that she can shield herself from everything but the fastest of projectiles or spirit weapons. Can this absorb spirit weapon energy, Asami?" Asami shook her head, saying, "No - I think you have to be hooked to a tuber-vine for that. You forgot to mention the little hole in the shield where Opal can shoot out steel projectiles, including Satot rounds once the brain trust makes them." Asami let out a sigh, saying, "I guess we'll need to replace Kuvira with Meelo, given her sentence. We should be able to meet with Kuvira one last time, while you're going to the Fire Nation. At least Meelo's a bright nine-year old, and can probably help us in making the suits fly well, as well as any airbending related troubleshooting."

Feeling like they had _finally_ finished, Asami asked Korra, "I'm out of my cumbersome 'dress' - now how about you get out of yours, and we have some more fun?" Korra yawned sleepily, saying, "Sorry - no sexy time right now. I could go for a bare cuddle, though - make sure to set an alarm for about 5:00 PM. I don't want to be late in taking Uncle Iroh, Firelord Izumi and Zuko to the capital."

Though at first Asami was disappointed that Korra just wanted to cuddle, as she embraced Korra again, she still had a feeling of oneness that was more satisfying than anything her hips could give her. She snuck a hand onto Korra's bare chest, her lover sighing contentedly as she slept, Asami soon joining her in peaceful slumber. As she drifted to sleep, she could have sworn she heard her father's voice say, "I am so proud of you, Asami - and so sorry for all the hurt I caused you over the years. I love you."


	33. Chapter 33: Isolation's End

Chapter 33: Isolation's End

For once, it was Korra who heard the beeping of Asami's watch first, given how Korra was shaking Asami awake. Asami mumbled angrily, "What do you need me for? I was in the middle of a dream about that move you used earlier, and didn't want it to end. I had no idea you knew about that." Korra laughed deeply, shaking her brown chest in a way that made Asami want to reach out and grab, saying, "I was being playful when I licked your face, pretending to be Naga. Then something else entirely took over." Asami did not like the way Korra sighed after, nor what her lover said next. Korra said, pointing at her formal dress, "I know what that beeping meant, and I need to go - neither Firelord Izumi nor Zuko are powerful enough firebenders to get us to the island on time, and plus, I need to project Avatar Roku for Firelord Izumi." Sitting up and following through with her earlier desire, Asami said, "I've got almost a decade of pent-up desire to satiate, Korra - can't you just project yourself and Avatar Roku to the Fire Nation capital like you did when talking to Eska and Desna?" While Korra obviously liked the new kind of grabbing, she said, pushing Asami's trembling hand away, "I'm sorry, Asami, but you have something you need to do as well - show the brain trust your new projects." Korra said, as she began to get dressed, "Any time you have with Kuvira is especially precious - she's going to the northern United Earth Republic tomorrow to begin her sentence, and won't be available for quite some time directly."

Asami made a deep sigh, saying, "I guess we can look forward to our wedding in Republic City - I want a really nice traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace." Korra laughed, saying, "We have to wait for President Raiko first, and given that I'm the Avatar, I had a different kind of betrothal necklace in mind. In fact, I'll go make it now - I just need some raw materials first. Can you give me the map with the mineral information on it? I'm going to need it temporarily." Asami leaped up, fishing through her pack for the map, barely noticing her own movements. Korra took the map and disappeared for about thirty minutes, Asami was unsure what Korra had in mind, but whatever it was, she liked how happy Korra was as she ran off. Asami was also glad Korra apparently forgot about the speech, given how Korra ran off. Maybe after Korra made the necklace, Korra could do _that _again to Asami, or Asami could repay the favor.

While Korra was gone, Asami reluctantly got dressed, and even found time to draw out proper blueprints for all of the members of Team Avatar's new equipment, including modifying Bolin's lavabending sword with spiritwire such that only he could manipulate the weapon. As far as Asami was concerned, Korra's armblades were perfect, as was the design for the airbending projectiles. Realizing the dispenser left something to be desired, Asami was busy re-working its design when Korra walked in laughing, eyes glowing brighter than the gemstones she was keeping aloft with her bending.

Asami didn't notice her presence until she felt a strong grab on her cheeks - the more pleasurable ones. Asami twirled around, ready to pounce on Korra, but Korra held up a hand, saying, "Uh-uh - not yet. Maybe tonight, once I get back from the Fire Nation. I think you will want to watch this." Asami looked at the different gemstones Korra had, staring at their beauty. They included a large piece of stark white quartz, a huge crude sapphire, a blocky piece of deep brown quartz, a jagged orange topaz with small red pieces of ruby inside, and an opaque piece of quartz.

Asami was too stunned by the gems to realize where Korra had been at first - she must have somehow dived down to the huge mineral vein and gotten these gems out. Asami said, shaking her head lightly to regain her focus, "So I see you went to the huge vein we found yesterday - how did you avoid getting crushed by the pressure?" Korra chuckled nervously, admitting, "Even with the Avatar State, it was pretty hard to get there - there were a couple of close calls, but I got out fine. I had to maintain an ice bubble until I got close enough to bend a huge metal sphere around me from the closest metal deposit." Placing the gemstones carefully on the bed, she continued, "Once I got to the sea floor with my metal sphere, I used my earthsense to try and feel, as I could not see properly. I realized that the metal would hold and I could project myself out of the sphere. I had to go back in to make 'headlights' with Raava's energy - it was very, very dark. After that, I found what you see here." Korra took the pencil from Asami's hand, sketching a piece of ore, then asked for a yellow pencil. Obviously, whatever this odd ore was, it was unlike anything anyone but Korra had seen. Korra said, after she colored the ore a stark yellow, "I saw this and wanted to use it instead of the jasper with opal fragments, but when I went over to it inside the ball, I didn't think it was a good idea. That ore… it's like nothing I've ever heard of, or felt."

Curious what could make Korra hesitate, who Asami knew wasn't generally the cautious type, Asami asked, "Why did you decide to not use it? Was it dangerous?" Korra nodded her head up and down, saying, "This ore - I could feel it radiating energy, as though it had a fire inside it, but it was on the sea floor, so that's impossible." Asami gasped, saying, "Wait - the only things I know that radiate energy are spirits, bending, and things like electricity. The next time we get a chance, you should retrieve some of this mystery ore - I think Varrick and Zhu Li would love to study it, especially given what Kuvira said about reliance on tuber-vine energy. This could be our source of clean power we need." Korra looked uneasy as she said, "I don't know if it would be clean - when I tried to purify the metal slightly, I noticed some of it felt 'heavier' and some 'lighter' with Avatar State earthsense. When I moved a large chunk of the lighter metal ore towards the ball, I felt unnatural warmth - even through the metal shell. With Avatar State earthsense, I was able to determine that it was actually _shrinking _very slowly, almost imperceptibly, the energy apparently given off by this process. When I earthsensed the heavier ore, I did not detect this phenomena." Korra shook her head, finishing, "I do not think this metal - let's call it Korranium - would be a good idea to use for energy. I just had an uneasy feeling in my gut when manipulating it. I'll leave it up to the brain trust to decide, and the only known deposit is highly inaccessible, and I refuse to drag any up for study out of my reservations."

While disappointed with Korra's decision, Asami remembered the chaos spirit weaponry unleashed, and if someone figured out a way to harness "Korranium" for a weapon, she knew it would be bad - very bad. The energy emitted from the ore led Asami to say, "I think that's a good idea, to approach it with caution. It could be an alternative to tuber-vines, but I doubt it." Shaking her head at the implications of what she was about to say, Asami said uneasily, "Something tells me that this metal could be weaponized, given its high energy, and that any blast would emit … let's call them Asami particles. Too small to see, but energetic enough to penetrate a metal shell - maybe even damaging to living things." Asami pointed at the gems on the bed, saying, "Enough of this borderline war talk - I want to see you make me my betrothal necklace. I think I know what you're going to do with those four different colors of gemstones, but let's see if you surprise me."

Asami stood shocked, as Korra used a slice of metal from Asami's pack to cut her thumb, keeping the blood that came out suspended in a sizeable sphere. The huge sapphire was next, Korra opening a hole in it to place her blood inside the sphere. Before Asami could ask about this odd display of bloodbending, Korra's eyes flashed a brighter white as she manipulated the huge sapphire into a ball shape. As Asami watched Korra place her hands on it and channeling energy into it, she still had no idea what Korra might be doing. Asami gasped - there was a white glow inside the orb now! Asami's suspicion of whose energy this was inside was confirmed when Korra flattened both sides of the orb slightly, using lavabending to carefully form a twin extruded image of Raava on one side. Korra used the stark white quartz and extensions of the sapphire to form the image, Raava's larger spirit form next to her human-y form. With another channeling of energy, the twin figures began to glow as well. Korra said, wiping sweat from her brow, "I figured you might want a part of me to carry with you, and my blood gave me an idea - put Raava's energy in it as well. Since it is the blood of an Avatar, I was right in my hunch that her energy would find a sink inside. It should be a good amulet against any spirit who tries to attack you, as well. Now, for the easy part."

Korra's eyes dimmed slightly as she created the symbol for Water on the other side of the medallion in the upper left corner, extruding the sapphire slightly outwards. After Korra took another deep breath, she cracked a piece of the brown quartz off and heated it slightly, turning it into a more earthy color. Using lavabending, Asami's soon-to-be betrothed made another elemental symbol, in the upper right corner - Earth. The symbols for Fire and Air followed, Korra using the jasper for Fire and the opaque quartz for Air. Korra used the last of the white quartz to fashion a chain, linking everything together with lavabending. Before Korra could completely finish, Asami asked Korra, "Our relationship is unconventional, and I think you could use a reminder of our love as well, given your trouble with Dark Korra today. Why don't you make yourself a necklace, 'from' me? I'll design it." Korra was crying as she held the beautiful necklace out towards Asami, saying formally, "Asami, will you marry me?" Asami said, "Of course! I'll just take your wonderful betrothal necklace and design your own."

Apparently, Korra wasn't done, as her eyes flashed again and the four elemental symbols moved apart just enough for Korra to form a circle in the middle. She etched the symbol for yin and yang in the space, along with a glowing image inside the sapphire of Korra holding Asami's hands, exactly as they had before their ill-fated vacation. Korra finally did something to the sapphire such that the glowing from the opposite side and the center did not obscure the image of Korra and Asami holding hands. Asami stood up, with happy tears in her eyes, saying, "Thank you so much, Korra" as her lover placed the betrothal necklace around her neck. Korra hugged Asami tightly, saying, "Why don't you design my necklace while I contact Firelord Izumi and let her know I'll be a _little_ late." Korra let out a yawn, saying, "If you want any gems from the vein, I'll be even later. I don't have any sapphire or white quartz left over, so you'll have to use something else as a base."

After Korra sat on the bed with wide, normal eyes, Asami said, "I'll see if Zuko has any jade - once he sees my necklace, he'll understand why we'll be late." As Korra began to contact the Firelord, Asami ran to the most likely place Zuko and Uncle Iroh might be, and she was right. Zuko was talking with Uncle Iroh in the kitchen, Zuko holding a teapot that was exactly what Asami wanted - jade. Uncle Iroh was so overcome by Asami's betrothal necklace that he couldn't speak, actually spitting out his tea and not mourning its loss. Zuko said, his one normal eye tearing up more than the burned one, "I guess you and Korra decided to make your relationship official. I look forward to the wedding, Asami - but given how you're eyeing that antique teapot, you didn't just come here to break this wonderful news. Why do you need Uncle Iroh's teapot?" Asami explained her idea for a necklace, and Uncle Iroh managed to speak, saying, "I am very happy for you and Korra, Asami, and would gladly give you my teapot for a betrothal necklace. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have." Uncle Iroh gave her the teapot, bowing emotionally after he did so. Before Asami left, he added with a wink, "If Firelord Izumi is upset we did not leave on time, I will explain what happened. Now go, and make your necklace!"

When Asami returned to the room, Korra looked better, and she had apparently gotten her hands on some tea of her own. While Korra breathed in and out, apparently meditating on something, Asami drew up her plan for Korra's necklace. She'd need Raava's help to impart Asami's own essence into it.

When Korra looked up to it, Asami showed her the necklace design, and Korra began manipulating the jade teapot carefully, eyes glowing again. Asami's necklace was a lot simpler than Korra's creation - it was simply an image of Asami's eyes, with deep pockets taken out of the jade for the whites and pupils of her eyes and slightly raised eyebrows. There was an image below of Asami holding Korra's hand and the words "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or ... anything," written beneath. Asami let Korra take a fair bit of her own blood using the same technique she used earlier, Korra encapsulating Asami's blood beneath the lines etched into the jade carefully. Knowing her part was over, Korra collapsed onto the bed, projecting Raava out to help Asami use the blood as a sink for Asami's energy. Raava reached out, flipping a kneeling Asami's betrothal necklace over multiple times, saying, "I like it! Nice touch with my image on the back, and the elemental symbols. Now let's get Korra's done - this might take a few tries. I've never tried something with a non-Avatar quite like this." Asami said, "I think you'll find it easier than you think - you're just going to be a channel for my love for Korra. I want you to touch my heart and the jade pendant at the same time, and when you can feel me thinking of Korra, I want you to channel my feelings into the jade."

After Raava touched Asami's heart and the pendant, Asami began thinking of Korra, trying to keep things non-sexual at first, but quickly failed. She let out a torrent of feelings, not editing herself at all in her passion, finishing with multiple repeats of her advice to Korra on what to think of to counter hate or loneliness. When she was finished, Raava said, "Wow - that was pretty intense, Asami. Look - it's even glowing like your own necklace! Why is it glowing red and yellow, though? You aren't a bender." Asami said, as she heard Korra sit up and say, "What?!" in surprise, "I have Fire Nation ancestry, despite my green eyes, and I guess my passion makes me closer to a firebender than an earthbender. Here, Korra - why don't you try it on?" After Raava disappeared, Korra jumped off the bed eagerly, grabbing her own, Asami and Raava's work, putting it on around her brown neck. Korra shuddered in pleasure, eyes now glowing lightly, then stopped, asking, "Just what did you put in here, Asami? Everything? Any time it sits over my heart, I just feel an immense peace." Korra added, laughing, "And arousal, you nymphomaniac." Korra flipped the pendant over to what should have been a blank back, and began laughing hysterically, saying, "Whatever you channeled into here, it must have been pretty sexual in nature aside from what I saw - there's an image of you naked on the back beneath the surface, pouting sultrily, with exaggerated… attractive features." Asami's face flushed, saying, "I didn't draw that on my design! Quick, leave the Avatar State, and see if it vanishes." Asami actually started nibbling her nails nervously - she didn't want her nude self flapping around in the wind! Korra said, staring intently at the image, "Nope - still there. Of course, I am still quite aroused from all the emotions you put in this, so let's see if it goes away when I think of… Tenzin instead." Asami breathed a huge sigh of relief as the lewd image vanished, Korra saying with a laugh, "I guess whenever I feel down or lonely, I can think of you and thingies and get my fix. Here, give me your pendant - let me channel my love for you into it, and see if something similar happens."

After Korra took Asami's betrothal necklace away and entered the Avatar State, channeling her love for Asami into the much fancier pendant, Asami took the pendant back and placed it over her heart. She could immediately feel all sorts of wonderful things, noting that they were mostly sentimental. Asami gave the pendant back, saying gently, "I love how sentimental you're becoming Korra, but I have different needs - more in line with the image on the back of your necklace. I'm a lot more excited by sex than you are, so think you can put more of that in there?" Korra blushed, saying, "Sure - your necklace for me was perfect, no problem." Korra took the betrothal necklace again, inserting a piece of the brown quartz into it. Korra spent a lot more time channeling, periodically moaning or licking her lips in a way that made Asami want some excitement - right now.

When Asami took the betrothal necklace back and placed it over her heart, she noticed a huge difference right away - it actually felt like Korra was having sex with Asami, right then. Managing to pry herself from the wonderful feeling, she looked at the back of the betrothal necklace, and laughed when she saw a nude Korra grinning widely with exaggerated legs, hips, breasts and muscles waving back at her through the images of Raava, as though the image were an animated sign, periodically blowing kisses. Realizing what the brown quartz had been for, Asami looked again, seeing the image even had brown skin! Showing it to Korra, Asami said, "I love all the feeling you put in here - it should help when I get lonely, in multiple ways. I _love_ the animation of it, the color even more, and your muscly legs, arms and abs. I hope you get them for real soon - they're a huge turn-on to me." After Asami put the betrothal necklace back on, Korra said, "I have time for one final act - I'm going to add skin color to mine as well, but such that it's only visible when lit up - just like yours." After Korra had used the rest of the opaque quartz and brown quartz to make a match to Asami's skin tone and inserted the piece inside the jade, Korra frowned, saying "As much as I hate to leave you, I've got a speech to get to, Asami, and we're already behind schedule. We'll have to make sure to not let anyone see us when we're caressing our necklaces - I'd have a lot of explaining to do to Meelo if he saw the back of mine in all its curvy, exaggerated pouting glory, especially with the added gemstone."

As Korra left the room, she said, "Hey - remember you have something to do too, and can't just caress your lewd betrothal necklace until I get back, as much as you'd love to." Asami sighed, taking one last look at the hilarious yet sexy waving brown image on the back of her pendant, savoring the last of her arousal.

* * *

><p>As Korra had admonished Asami to not just sit and cradle her betrothal necklace, Korra knew that she was very tempted to do the same herself. Giving in, Korra touched the jade pendant Asami had "given" her, and she felt a wave of feeling rush over her - especially as she looked at the back. Her eyes now glowing, some foreign part of her realized that Asami didn't have any hair except lines, and felt offended by this oversight - Asami needed black hair!<p>

Korra rushed out as fast as her legs could take her to the beach, taking a large amount of volcanic sand and compressing it into a good-sized black ball of glass. Flipping the pendant over, she saw another flaw that the back shared as well - Asami's eyes had no whites to them, only recesses! Remembering that the image of herself on Asami's betrothal necklace did not have any detailed eyes either, she took a large chunk of non-volcanic earth and turned it into white marble with Avatar State lavabending, making sure to match the color of the marble in their house. She finally picked up a small amount of dark brown quartz from a close-by volcanic vent, as well as a small ruby from the same place. Running back to where Asami was probably looking at her pendant, Korra could see what she wanted to do with both, even though she didn't have an artistic bone in her body, aside from whatever inspired her earlier beautiful creation for Asami.

As she thought on where this new talent may have come from and closed her eyes, the image of a serious middle-aged looking man with a large sword in one hand and a brush in the other appeared briefly. As Korra said, "Asami, I need to fix our necklaces!" Korra realized she must have gotten more than sword skills and knowledge from Piandao two days ago. Taking a deep breath, she let her new artistic side take over, liking her finished result a lot, and given the blush on Asami's face, she must have as well.

Asami's betrothal necklace now featured a more accurate yet still erotic image of Korra that no longer moved, with marble and sapphire eyes, black volcanic glass for pupils. Korra noticed that the eyes even had an inset of marble, slightly darkened, to simulate the gleam in her eyes. Her image now sported fully accurate hair, with Korra's newer hairstyle on her image's head. Asami gushed, holding the side with a naked Korra on it visible, "This is gorgeous, Korra! You even added shading to your body, and made everything anatomically correct! Where did this come from?" Korra chuckled, saying, "I guess I picked up more than sword skills and fighting from Piandao - I saw an image of him earlier when my eyes were closed. Now it's my turn."

Korra picked up her own necklace, admiring her handiwork on both the back and the front. Asami's large eyes glittered realistically on the front, also having a highlight in the pupil. The text on the front was made of black volcanic glass insets now. Korra had even somehow managed to accurately color both their hands with lavabending, clothes and all, even though she knew she hadn't gotten any more blue gemstone. Korra admired her work on the back the most, however - she had captured _all _of Asami's beautiful black hair perfectly, with most of it being volcanic glass with the odd white marble inset here and there in the hair on her head. Asami's eyes were very striking on this side as well, despite being much smaller - Korra could still see the jade green irises clearly, despite their relatively small size. Korra felt like she wanted to kiss the ruby lips, especially since they seemed to glisten just like Asami's eyes and hair did.

After staring at the back for a good five minutes, a little nagging voice in her head reminded her that she'd need to depart soon. Realizing that her new handiwork would be quite visible, Korra managed to get Asami to hand over her betrothal necklace reluctantly, saying, "I need Raava's help to make sure that only we can see the most _interesting_ part of my work." Asami laughed, saying, "I don't think even Raava can hide what you just did, Korra - they're both beautiful, even as artwork now. I think you should just leave it as is, no, make them visible all the time. You could hide the images inside - like a locket." Korra said, her eyes gleaming, "Sounds like a great idea, Asami - I just need some metal, and to move the inner core of yours slightly."

Once Korra had returned with some metal ore, she spent the next 15 minutes carefully modifying both into lockets, making sure to not destroy any part of either necklace. She didn't want someone idly managing to open either one with a key, so she projected Raava out, asking the spirit, "Raava, can you help me and Asami make it so only we can open these, with our love for the other? I don't want a physical key - that would be a lot of explaining to Meelo or Ikki, particularly the anatomically correct hair." Raava laughed, saying, "Sure I'll help, but before I do, can I see for myself? I snuck in some of Piandao's art knowledge, if you hadn't noticed, Korra, during Bolin's 'training'. Maybe he'll make Opal a nice necklace of her own someday."

Raava whistled like the dirty-minded spirit she was becoming, saying, "Damn, you two look fine. Good job, Korra. Now let's try and see if we can lock these images away - though I'm not quite sure why you'd want to. Let's get started then."

After a few botched attempts that let Raava open the locket, Korra and Asami finally managed to get it right with the spirit's help, though Raava whined like her human-y form might have were it an actual little girl. Korra laughed, saying, "Come on now, Raava - you actually got to watch us make out earlier. I've got a speech I am very late to get to." As Raava crossed her arms and vanished, Asami laughed, saying, "What's up with you and the word 'sex' anyways? And 'breasts'? Are you still not comfortable with it, or something? You sound like a teenager, Korra." Korra's cheeks flushed as she said meekly, "My childhood was actually more formal than your own, Asami - your dad let you do whatever you wanted." Seeing that Asami might cry from her slip of memory, Korra added, "Except have _sex_ with women, of course. You're right - that word does feel good to say. Maybe next time we have _sex_, we can use the **_dirtier_** one. I'll make sure to grab your _breasts_. Man, those words are fun to say." Asami gave Korra a trembling hug, saying, "That sounds great, _sexy breasts_. I guess we have to leave each other, for now. I'll probably be sneaking looks into my locket on 'bathroom breaks' when I'm not needed." As she laughed, Korra felt very light somehow, liberated by finally saying words her White Lotus mentors had stressed were _very_ inappropriate, much less the dirty word she felt like yelling at the top of her lungs while clutching her wonderful necklace.

Korra howled in laughter, knowing full well what Asami carried around in her pack. As Asami left, Korra opened her own locket, savoring the feelings a _naked _Asami and the other contents of the locket produced. If Korra was going to marry Asami, she may as well do it proudly, without any insecurity or self-consciousness. Korra closed her eyes, said the dirty word loudly, then began laughing out of glee, savoring the thought of doing exactly that to Asami later. She could have sworn her feet left the ground while doing so, but didn't think anything of it, just figuring she had let loose some passionate flame jets at first. Remembering with a start that she was _inside_, Korra looked around the room in a panic, expecting it to be on fire. When she saw that it _wasn't_, she grasped her necklace tightly, saying, "Whatever this is, I'm sure Asami can help me handle it. I hope." As she closed her eyes, letting the raw sexual energy from the jade flow through her, she felt a painful thump on the top of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she nearly fainted - she was staring at the ceiling, up close! Knowing she was already _very _late, she shook her head violently, saying loudly, "Damn if I know what's going on here, but I don't have time for it! Gbllbthubuthuh!" with a final shaking of her increasingly confused head. Korra immediately hit the wooden floor, saying the dirty word she had earlier, though this time in a decidedly unhappy manner.

With all the delay her little adventures had caused, Korra realized she'd need help if she hoped to get to the Fire Nation capitol on time. Korra took a deep breath, focusing on Mako's energy. When she was projected near him, she said gently, "Hey, Mako - how'd you like to take a little trip?" Mako turned away from his brother, Kuvira and Opal, asking, "Are you going to ask me to go where I think you are - the Fire Nation capital? I'd love to - I've never seen any Fire Nation architecture up close, and it might help make the loss of downtown Republic City less raw." Korra nodded her head, adding, "There was a _slight_ delay in leaving, if you hadn't already figured that out, so I'll need your help to get there on time anyways. You can wander the capital while Firelord Izumi gives her speech." Before she could break the connection, Opal pointed at the jade necklace Korra was wearing as Kuvira stared at it intently, Opal saying, "Is that what I think it is - a jade reverse betrothal necklace? It's beautiful - it even looks like it's glowing!" Korra nodded, saying, "It was Asami's idea - if you listened to the press conference from earlier, you'd know that Dark Korra is back. Asami did something special with Raava to put Asami's love into the jade, hence its glow." Opal turned to Bolin, giving him ideas for a lavabended, partially marble Air Nomad necklace when they were ready to get engaged themselves, Bolin for once not fainting but actually contributing ideas. It appeared some of Piandao's other famous talent had rubbed off after all. Kuvira moved her shackled hands as best she could, trying to manipulate a nearby piece of metal herself, prompting Mako's cheeks to change color almost imperceptibly, saying, "Okay - I'm ready to leave, Korra. Just tell me where the boat is, and we'll go to the Fire Nation capitol. I can't wait to see the extinct volcano, and the Fire Nation palace." As Korra broke the connection when Mako ran off after getting the location of the boat, she heard Kuvira grunt angrily, catching a curse Korra had just said not long ago herself, though Kuvira's matched the tone of Korra's last use of the word.

When all those who were going to the Fire Nation's heart - Firelord Izumi, Uncle Iroh, Zuko, herself, and Mako - were on-board Firelord Izumi's boat, Korra stood up, preparing for "launch". As Mako maneuvered into position, he asked Uncle Iroh, "Hey, Uncle Iroh - what do you do if there's someone you have mixed feelings about trying to hit on you? I won't say who." Korra held back her laughter as it was Zuko who said, "Don't be afraid to let a relationship grow, Mako, or to nurture it - I still regret keeping secrets from Mai, and given what she told me after the conference, she regrets breaking up with me, over half a century later." Zuko apparently not wanting to talk anymore, Uncle Iroh said softly, "My nephew has had much heartbreak in his life, romantic and not, and I would hate to see one as young as yourself make the same mistakes he did. Love comes from the most unlikely of places, you know."

Given Mako's flushed face and beating heart, these were not the answers he wanted, so he just said "Thank you, Zuko and Uncle Iroh," politely and turned to the rear of the boat, making ready to project blue flame alongside Korra. As soon as Korra entered the Avatar State and began propelling the boat with blue flames, Mako joined in. Mako exclaimed, "Why are these damn flames not blue! ARGH!" Korra maintained her concentration as Mako tried again, saying out loud "Bolin dead, Kuvira lost to metallic self," actually managing to produce a fair bit of dragon's fire as well as his new blue. Korra kept her hands in place, still propelling the boat as she looked at Zuko and Uncle Iroh, the latter giving Korra a knowing wink. Mako blurted out, "The last part was just because of what I heard about Jinshu Kuangmai killing his three-year old self, nothing more," though Korra could tell this was a bigger lie than the one he told on the Zhu Li, even without earthsense -dragon's fire didn't just come from nowhere.

Korra groaned internally as Uncle Iroh exclaimed, "I heard Zuko tell me Korra managed to produce dragon's fire in the Swamp, but nobody told me you could as well! I won't contradict you - I just advise you that unrequited love can do horrible things to a person." Tearing up and letting himself get carried away, Uncle Iroh finished, "Just look at what happened to my other nephew, Azula - you wouldn't want that to happen to Kuvira, would you, not after her victory over that metal monster?" Mako surprised everyone by softly saying, "No, I wouldn't - and not just because Team Avatar would lose a valuable member. Now just leave me be - I need time to think." Suddenly realizing that with all of Kuvira's help and transformation, she really was becoming a part of Team Avatar slowly, Korra said, "You take over for a little bit, Mako - I have something to ask of Asami quickly." After Mako replied with a stony voice, "Sure thing, chief," Korra laughed as her eyes stopped glowing and the flame jets vanished. Before she tried to project herself to Asami, she told a still serious Mako, "I'm not your police chief or your boss, Mako - I'm your friend, and love you, just in a different way than I do Asami." After hearing a small dejected sigh from Mako, Korra focused on Asami - and most definitely not her butt, or what was inside Korra's locket.

When she saw Asami, she was pleased to see Meelo, Bumi, Kuvira, Varrick and Zhu Li with her, Lin and Su acting as "bodyguards" for Kuvira. Su had a sappy look on her face, with Lin looking like she had been repeatedly hitting her forehead, given the red spot in its middle. When she heard what they were talking about and put it together with Su and Lin's expressions, she said, "While I do find it touching you're trying to help Kuvira with decidedly non-military matters, I have a request to make." Seeing everyone turn away from what must have been Kuvira's idea, Korra said, "Just now, Mako called you a member of Team Avatar, Kuvira, and it made me realize that even if you still have to serve your sentence, in many ways you are a member. You gave us some solid advice after you got out of that wooden cage, Kuvira - and not just on military matters. I don't know if Asami mentioned Korranium yet, but it is a good possibility for a human power source, even if I think it is too dangerous." Given the nodding heads, Asami must have mentioned it already, Kuvira saying, "Given my own experience with spirit weapons, I agree with you strongly on Korranium, Korra." Korra nodded her head, laughing at Varrick and Zhu Li's defeated looks. Kuvira said, once Korra had finished laughing, "I don't even think it should be used as a power source - something tells me that any Korranium used for civilian purposes could still have military use - a 'dirty bomb', designed to spread Asami particles and misery." Zhu Li and Varrick were nodding their heads, having clearly disavowed of any use of Korranium - period. Korra couldn't help but smile broadly.

Kuvira said, apparently satisfied that Korranium would never be used, "I don't think you came here to tell me that handsome firebender considers me a part of Team Avatar. Wait - let me guess. You want us to come up with a piece of equipment for me, just like the other projects?" Korra nodded her head, adding, "I'm not sure what we could make you, aside from another Colossus, and we don't have that kind of time, unfortunately." Kuvira placed a hand on top of Asami's suit deign, saying, "I want one of these. It will need things I can metalbend, like grappling hooks and steel projectiles - the Satot rounds would do nicely. Instead of twin blades, I want plasma saws that are also hooked to the tuber-vines, in case I need to fight with a spirit." Seeing Varrick give Kuvira an odd look, she added, "I may not have mentioned this yet, but Jinshu Kuangmai is in possession of all my blueprints and a significant amount of platinum, as well as the largest spirit vine stockpile near Zaofu, so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to build an improved version of my Colossus." Varrick said, his fingers unfolding as he counted, "Okay - so that's eight tuber-vines out of thirty used for personal projects, another four for the two battleships, two for the aircraft carrier itself, and ten for five of each of Meelo's planes. That doesn't leave us very much room to use the tuber-vines as anything but a power source, but I think we can manage, especially considering Mr. Tuber-Vine and the others have regenerative properties."

Korra almost broke the connection in shock when she heard an odd "HMMMMM HMMMMM" come from what she had thought was a decorative plant, but quickly recognized as what Firelord Izumi had picked up during their tour of the city - a tuber-vine. Varrick laughed, saying, "What, Korra, you didn't know Mr. Tuber-Vine came along with us? Zhu Li and I don't have a baby yet, unlike you lucky two lovebirds, so he's sort of a stand-in." Zhu Li said, with slightly widened eyes, "After what I heard about Atokara from Asami, I can definitively say I don't envy you and your gift - I want to raise any children I have normally, and not have a newborn who can talk, or worse." Seeing both Asami and Korra's angry expressions, Zhu Li added, "I love the name, by the way: Atokara Raava Sato. Though, the middle name doesn't fit with your name very well - 'Korra Raava Sato'." Korra laughed, saying, "I probably will just go by Korra Sato - everyone knows I'm the Avatar already. On that note, I'm going to go help Mako with the boat. I won't tell him about that piece of jewelry you were designing - he was emotional enough after Uncle Iroh's last comment."

With that, Korra broke the projection, and was surprised to not feel the wind in her hair or her dress flapping in the wind. Apparently, Mako had stopped propelling the boat a short distance after she "left", and was talking to Uncle Iroh about his former relationship with Korra. Not wanting any anger to well up inside, or Raava forbid think about Asami at all when the smooth side of her necklace was facing out -which she quickly fixed - Korra busied herself by propelling the boat in the Avatar State. At first, she was slightly annoyed she could still hear every word they said, but a cool feeling in her chest defused her anger, listening to the conversation instead, her head facing rearward.

Uncle Iroh said, apparently pointing at Zuko, "My nephew tried to keep secrets from Mai, and had a similar outcome as your own lie produced, Mako. Opal is right, Mako - you can't just lie to people you love like that. You don't want to be like Azula, do you?" Mako must have silently shook his head no, as Korra heard Uncle Iroh continue, "You are very right on one thing - both sides in a relationship need to want the other. Right now, Kuvira is probably infatuated with you after her traumatic breakup with Bataar Jr., who can't seem to believe she's changed or get past her despicable act. Mako, you are right to want to keep your distance - for now. If something does develop, most likely during or after her sentence is completed, you shouldn't let past failures hold you back from investing in a new relationship." Uncle Iroh chuckled, saying, "She is right, you know - fire and steel do mix well. Now why don't you go do what you want to - it looks like we're getting closer by the minute."

After Mako joined Korra at the back of the boat, his heart no longer racing, Mako said, with what sounded like some happiness in his voice, "I'm ready whenever you are, Korra." Korra realized with a start she had stopped propelling the boat when Uncle Iroh had said "fire and steel do mix well" and had been standing in a fool's pose. Korra said, letting Mako get into position after she nodded, "Let's go - I can't wait to see the Fire Nation capitol. Aang hasn't shown me what it looks like yet, and look forward to seeing non-aggressive Fire Nation culture."

Firelord Izumi chuckled nervously from the back of the boat, prompting Zuko to laugh and Uncle Iroh to ask, "Firelord Izumi - did you do something to the capital city?" Firelord Izumi gave no answer, making Zuko laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Mako could only see one upside to what Firelord Izumi had done to the Fire Nation, the gutting of everything historical. She had even changed the throne room, which he was now wandering aimlessly. He had looked forward to seeing the dancing flames behind the throne he had heard so much about - a chance to get in touch with his ancestry and his dead mother. Feeling like reversing Firelord Izumi's foolish decision on the flames himself, he stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes tight, briefly seeing a twin image of Kuvira - one metal, one flesh, the metallic one melting - as though by an intense flame.<p>

Now remembering the upside to there not being much to see outside of the inner caldera, which was locked down for Firelord Izumi's speech, he just sat, and thought. Remembering Korra's special ability, infobending, he realized that he could still see the capital in all its past glory. Korra could just transfer the Fire Nation capitol as Zuko knew it to Mako - she'd done something similar for Bolin and his sword "training".

He had been transported on some secret train directly to the Fire Nation palace to explore, not getting the chance to look out into the inner caldera, the guards citing security issues. He wanted to see real Fire Nation buildings, not the skyscrapers that just painfully reminded him of twin losses - the gutting of Republic City, and the fact he never got to connect with his mother beyond the level of that of a small boy.

As he finished this thought, one of the things that Korra had shown him came back, unbidden - Kuvira's experience with feeling the loss surrounding the eight-year old orphan she had to endure to be able to challenge her metallic self. Mako said, out loud as he hit his forehead twice, "Stupid! Oh, so stupid!" prompting one of the security guards near the throne room entrance to ask loudly, "Are you okay, Mako? Would you like to see the inner caldera, aside from the palace? I have clearance." Mako shook his head, not turning to face the nameless guard, saying, "Thank you, but I need to sit and think for a while. Maybe later." Remembering his manners, Mako asked, "What was your name, sir? I didn't catch it." The man walked over, saying once he was nearer, "Intelligence Officer First Class Jeong-Jeong." Mako said, with some horror, "Wait - you've been trailing me ever since I got here. I recognize your face. You had middle-class clothes on when I was scowling at the skyscrapers, and every time I formed a blue flame in anger, I heard a coughing. Just what is Firelord Izumi doing?!" Officer Jeong-Jeong sighed, saying, "She thought you might have a negative reaction to what she had done to the Fire Nation, and given how you looked like you wanted to reverse her decision on the flames behind the throne, she was right. We did not intend to offend, Mako - she just didn't want the maelstrom of feelings you have felt over the past half-week leading to any… incidents."

Mako felt his face flush in anger as he stood up and pointed a finger at this Jeong-Jeong, asking, "Just how much did she tell you, exactly?" Jeong-Jeong produced a two-way radio from his uniform, saying, "Quite a lot, including how Kuvira was showing interest in you on the Zhu Li while in transit to the Fire Nation. I assume this is related to your outburst of 'Stupid! Oh, so stupid' earlier, in some way." Mako let out an angry grunt, involuntarily forming a blue dagger as tears came to his eyes. Jeong-Jeong shook his head, saying, "I can see you have a lot of hurt still inside you, Mako, though not as much as you once did. I can tell you're angry with what Firelord Izumi has done to the Fire Nation - like she robbed you of your heritage before you even got to see it." Mako nodded his head, adding, "It doesn't help that the entire city looks like Republic City - it just reminds me of my more personal losses!" The blue fire dagger swelled to the size of a small sword as Mako said through clenched teeth, "First my mother and my father, then my relationship with Korra… then a large crater in my city. Home!" As the other guard yelped in fear, Jeong-Jeong said coolly, "While I am glad you can say your frustrations out loud now, Mako, be warned. If you decide to act on your anger destructively, friend of the Avatar or not, we'll have to detain you." Before Mako could ask how they could hope to catch him, the other guard appeared at Jeong-Jeong's side, wielding a familiar weapon. Mako said, dismissing the sword, "Okay, okay - sorry, I'll try and calm down. Just when did the fire nation get Equalist stun sticks anyways?" The other guard laughed, saying, "This isn't driven by a battery - I can charge it up using lightning generation, and it won't release the energy until I press a button. Shock, stun, or kill - I prefer the second setting myself." Jeong-Jeong gave Mako a soft look, saying, "I just realized why you were calling yourself stupid earlier - you realized both you and Kuvira are orphans."

As Mako made to turn away from the two unwelcome intruders, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, Jeong-Jeong saying, "I find if I have something that is troubling me, it is best to think of something else. Why don't I carry through with that offer I gave you earlier, and take you out of the palace to the rest of the inner caldera. Firelord Izumi should be finishing soon, even after the delay the Avatar caused with her romance, and Zuko is out next. I'm sure you'll want to hear what he has to say more than his daughter anyways." After shooing off the other guard, Jeong-Jeong finished quietly, "I also do not share Firelord Izumi's taste in architecture - the least she could have done was make thoroughly Fire Nation looking skyscrapers. Let's go and see some _real _buildings." Mako asked, "Then why didn't you let me go see the rest of the crater after my disappointing tour of the palace?" Jeong-Jeong said as they entered the secret transport, "I figured you'd need something uplifting after seeing what Firelord Izumi did to the throne room - that holding back was my doing. I'm not Intelligence Officer First Class for nothing, you know."

After finally leaving the dark, brooding palace, Mako stared out around him in wonder, savoring the authentic inner city fully, completely ignoring the last of Firelord Izumi's speech being broadcast as he carefully used his jets of blue flame to soar a fair height above the city for a better view. The other guard finally caught up, yelling, "Hey - you can't do that here, Mako!" Before he could call the other guards on him, Jeong-Jeong groaned, deftly taking the lightning stick from the guard and knocking him out with it, yelling, "I'll tell Firelord Izumi what you're doing, Mako - just make sure to not burn anything!" Mako yelled, "Of course - why would I want to torch something so beautiful?" before landing on a random street, listening to Zuko's speech as he did so.

Mako took in the stunning inner city passively as he walked, hearing Zuko's voice over the loudspeakers say, "When Firelord Ozai was defeated and I was crowned as the new Firelord, I gave a speech about an era of war being over, and that we could begin an era of love and peace. For those of you who heard Avatar Korra's press conference, you should know that even though Kuvira is a changed woman, helping instead of hunting the Avatar - just as I did in my youth, I might add -" Zuko paused as Mako heard tinny laughter coming through the speakers, and from where the speech must have been. Zuko coughed lightly once the uproar faded, continuing, "Even though Kuvira is no longer a threat, instead an ally, we face two great foes at once, both intertwined. If the monster known as Jinshu Kuangmai manages to conquer the new United Earth Republic, Republic City, and one of the remaining nations, the world will end before Jinshu Kuangmai can spread his Earth Empire, as my father wanted to do with the Fire Nation." Zuko paused, letting the loud booing from mention of Ozai die down, continuing, "The spirit known as Long Yumao the Opportunist grows in strength and in followers as humans behave more rottenly. It is therefore paramount that the Fire Nation ensure that not even a single village in the new United Earth Republic falls to Jinshu Kuangmai, the remnants of Kuvira's forces that did not desert, and his terrible ability. From reports, his forces go far beyond that of a simple warlord - not many but idealists and conscripts deserted, and he retains spirit weapon technology, as well as a new fortress below what was once the peaceful city of Zaofu of unknown make." Zuko said, wanting to bring any talk of Jinshu Kuangmai to a close, "If you listened to the press conference, you will know what a monster that man is, and he has no hope for redemption. I saw more goodness in my conflicted sister, Azula." As booing came from the loudspeaker once more, Mako heard a choked-up Zuko say, "There is something you do not know about my deceased sister that might make you cry to hear her name instead of booing, but that is a matter for another day. Now, to the most pressing foe - Long Yumao." Mako couldn't help but agree with Zuko on Azula, especially after learning Asami's _true _story.

Zuko said, apparently pointing to Korra, "Even with Avatar Korra's shields around the Spirit Portals, enhanced with the power of her past lives and Raava, there may come the day when one or all shatter. I am sure you have noticed Uncle Iroh standing next to me on the podium, as further proof of what was said at the press conference today. We do not know when the final pulse of energy will come from the Republic City Spirit Portal, or what it will do." Zuko sighed deeply, clearly not liking what he was going to say next, finally saying, "In the event that the barrier is shattered, or even worse, the Spirit Portal stuck open, every person of every nation will have to be cautious. If you are attacked by a Dark Spirit, think of your loved ones, just as Korra and Asami did this morning to best Dark Korra. Without any help from Raava, I might add, which pleased Raava to no end."

Speaking loudly, Zuko finished, "Uncle Iroh had originally planned to give a speech, but he is satisfied with mine, as I hope you all are as well. My final words: the Avatar and her friends will be trying their best to bring a close to the Spirit Civil War as quickly as possible, meaning that the Fire Nation will need to remain strong and committed to keeping Jinshu Kuangmai in check, along with the Water Tribes, the few airbenders that exist, any United Earth Republic forces and the military and minds of Republic City." Hearing some booing from the crowd, Zuko yelled, with a hint of anger, "I never liked sending soldiers to die needlessly - I can thank this scar on my face for that. You all surely know the story of how I challenged a general who was using soldiers as thought they were toys when I was Prince Zuko, and paid the price. On my face." Once the crowd was no longer making any noise Mako could hear over the speaker, Zuko continued, "This is not a needless war - if this effort fails, Long Yumao will enslave humanity to the end of days." Zuko's voice reached a climax of rage after scattered booing, saying "The Fire Nation faces a choice: losing many of its sons and daughters to ensure all of humanity's freedom, or sitting back and foolishly squandering what little time it has left between now and enslavement by Long Yumao." Someone in the audience must have been paying attention and asked about Sudden Death, as Zuko said, "I know of this Sudden Death option, fellow citizen, and share your concerns. I will say one thing: should it come to pass, we can fight like lion turtles and make Long Yumao hurt as much as possible on our way down, or become good little slaves like koala-sheep. I ask you, citizens of the Fire Nation - what is your choice?"

After a unanimous yell of "LION TURTLES!" came through the speakers so loud that it hurt Mako's ears, he finally decided to try and find where the speech was being given. To his surprise, he saw it immediately, in the one place he hadn't looked, wanting nothing to do with its location - the palace itself! Not wanting to upstage Korra, who was now approaching the podium in her formal dress, Mako touched down a distance away from the crowd, filing into the mass of people. Apparently, Korra had noticed him, as she said, "Given that Uncle Iroh is more than happy with Zuko's speech - I think he's actually hugging his nephew right now - I would like to invite Mako to speak after myself and Avatar Roku." Mako didn't want to speak, so he tried to hide in the crowd - he just wanted time to think by himself once Korra and Roku had finished. Korra closed her eyes, putting her hand on the podium, then said, laughing slightly, "You can't hide, Mako - I think your personal story about Republic City will strike a chord, and need you to speak. You can think about other things later."

Groaning in resignation, Mako walked towards the podium as Korra said loudly, "I won't tell you anything that Firelord Izumi or Zuko have said already, or what was said at the press conference. I'd just like to stress Raava's increasingly human-y nature, and her undying support for humanity as a whole. Even if you don't see yourself as particularly spiritual, aren't a bender, or both, if you see a neutral spirit, you should do your best to convince them to join Raava's cause: us." Korra continued, after the light applause died down, "Long Yumao isn't like Vaatu - Vaatu stood for chaos and darkness, and wouldn't bother trying to rule humans - just make them suffer. Long Yumao is like the spirit version of Zuko's evil father, Firelord Ozai." After the booing died down, Korra continued, "There is one spirit that was mentioned at the press conference, but not here - Koh the Face-Stealer. He has joined Long Yumao out of a personal quest for faces. I will use some ice to illustrate his form, so you can recognize him properly." As Korra formed an ice sculpture of Koh from moisture in the air, Mako felt chills run down his spine, actually yelping when Korra made the form move. Korra said in a chilling impersonation, "My, my - what a huge number of pretty faces. Let's see how many I can get in one go…" The icy mask turned into the face of a savage monkey, which screamed loudly, eliciting a mass reaction, then cackled as it "said", "Your faces are all MINE now, fools!" Mako jumped at the same time almost four out of five people in the audience did, a good portion of the remainder starting to cry.

Korra turned Koh into a block of ice, sighing deeply. With a stony face, entirely devoid of emotion, she said, "If you meet Koh the Face-Stealer, he will try to get a reaction out of you like I just did now with the ice puppet. I had hoped a lot more of you would have not reacted." Re-forming Koh and making him scurry through the crowd for emphasis, Korra finished, "If you _do_ react to him, he will steal your face, just like he did Avatar Kuruk's lover centuries ago. Long Yumao threatened Asami during our ill-fated vacation with a similar fate. You must emulate my own expression - no emotion, no reaction." Seeing the crowd's terrified look, Korra added for levity, "Just pretend you're Mai - that should help." As the crowd erupted in laughter, Korra said, "Given how poorly you fared with Koh, I think a demonstration with Long Yumao is in order." She turned to the side, yelling, "Can I get some pigments here, and more water? I exhausted all the water from the air for Koh!" As servants ran to get what Korra asked for, she manipulated the icy Koh back to the stage, making him clack his many free legs together to mimic her own boredom and impatience.

When servants returned with multiple big containers of water as well as various dyes and pigments, Korra erased Koh's form slowly, playfully making him "scream", "Curse you, Avatar Korra! I wanted Asami's face! So… pretty…" as she did so, making Firelord Izumi, Zuko, Uncle Iroh and Mako howl in laughter, along with a good portion of the audience. Korra said, before moving on to form Long Yumao, "Human laughter and mirth is a very bad idea if Koh is around, but anything light coming from a human, such as laughter or love, will give this next villain pause for thought. Enough pause for you to run away, at least." Long Yumao must be massive now, given how Korra's eyes began to glow and her limbs moved in forceful, controlled movements, slowly forming an intimidating mass three or more times the size Koh had been.

Once the part ice, part dye creation was finished, Mako could hear screams from the crowd as the huge serpentine form opened its dark beak, "saying" as its yellow eyes stared into the crowd, "I am Long Yumao, rightful Grand Dark Spirit. That fool Vaatu knows nothing of power - he just wants to cause chaos!" Korra let out a sickening laugh as the spirit's beak moved in synch, saying as it drew closer to the crowd, "I've always hated you filthy _humans_, and Raava even more - she's so soft, thanks in large part due to her time spent with _humans_ - the 'Avatars' you all revere so highly." Mako watched as Korra made the beasts' mane, hide and eyes pulse sickeningly by bending the pigments, finishing by making Long Yumao "say", "I am the perfect foil for Raava now - not Vaatu. That weakling wants chaos, and doesn't care if it is humans or himself causing it. I want to rule all of humanity with an iron beak, and destroy Raava, once and for all."

Korra made a show of giving Long Yumao wide-open eyes as she yelled, "I know one thing you can't stand - human love!" dragging the ice puppet back to the stage, her eyes glowing. Korra said, holding up a necklace Mako had seen her wearing earlier, "Let's see how you like this - my betrothal necklace!" She was about to press the jade amulet into a "shaking" Long Yumao's side, but stopped suddenly, her face flush. Mako ran over to see what was wrong, prompting Korra to say, "Wait - no, no, no! Not right now! Don't look at this thing, Mako - it's… chipped on the back!" Korra sputtered out, "At least I'm not floating" as Mako looked at the somehow opened back anyways, quickly suppressing a surprised snort. Mako said in Korra's ear, very quietly, "I didn't know you were an artist, Korra - that picture of Asami is amazing." Korra blushed, saying softly, "Thank you for the compliment, Mako, but it wasn't supposed to open like that. I guess I got carried away by the moment, and thankfully, not literally. I'll need to bind it in metal strips at future events." Mako was disappointed to see Asami's artwork quality naked body vanish, bitterly remembering she had once "dated" him. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Mako tried to see Asami's form again, failing miserably, making him even more frustrated. Mako opened his eyes in time to see Korra finishing through with her original motion. Korra pressed the jade amulet into the ice puppet's side, using her bending to turn him to steam at the same time bending the pigments back into their respective containers.

Apparently seeing a familiar face in the crowd, Korra said, "Just what you are doing here, Geraldo? How'd you get here so fast?" "Geraldo" - wherever that name came from - laughed, saying, "I took a biplane as soon as the press conference was over. Avatar Korra, do you care to share what was on the back of the jade amulet with us?" Korra's faced flushed red in anger, and then she formed a wet, sloppy snowball from the remnants of the steam from the ice puppet Long Yumao and flung it into Geraldo's obnoxious face, saying, "No, I do not! Now be quiet!" While Mako knew everyone was laughing at this Geraldo, Korra thought they were laughing at her for some reason, prompting her to say huffily, "I guess you're all done with what Avatar Korra has to say, but I'm not. Just remember - no emotion when dealing with Koh; think of those you love when dealing with Long Yumao. If my foot and Asami's fist can reduce Dark Korra to the size of a four-year old, someone thinking about their loved ones when striking a Dark Spirit with a blade or bending should hurt them. That is all - now, for an Avatar closer to home: Avatar Roku."

Her eyes finally no longer glowing after Roku appeared on stage next to her, he said, "I am Avatar Roku, the last Fire Nation Avatar. I may be remembered for stopping Sozin once, but I deeply regret sparing his life. I do not have much to say, other than this: hold no quarter against the enemy, be they spirit or human. If you decide to show mercy, make sure to do something like what my successor, Avatar Aang did, and neutralize your enemy properly, or imprison them as Avatar Korra did until Kuvira's second, much greater change of heart. In the case of someone like Firelord Sozin or Jinshu Kuangmai, show no mercy: they are both irredeemable individuals." As Avatar Roku finished to cheers, he vanished - to be replaced by another Avatar, this one a lot more familiar.

Given Korra's face, she was as surprised as anyone else to see Aang's image, the little boy saying, "One of my greatest legacies as well as Zuko's is Republic City. Someone here knows a lot about it - Mako. May I present Mako, friend and one-time romantic interest of Avatar Korra, as our next speaker?" As Mako came closer to Korra and Aang, Aang whispered, "You better get Kuvira while she's available, man - I think Zuko still regrets not snagging Katara." Apparently, Zuko had heard Aang's comment somehow as he said, "Shhhh!" loudly at the same time Mako did, Aang vanishing with a more typical laugh. Thankfully, Mako wasn't blushing as he faced the crowd. He told his childhood story of loss, poverty, illicit dealings, how much Republic City meant to him, finishing with a tear in his eye, "Once the Spirit Civil War is over, I would hate to see the Fire Nation back out. Without your support, Jinshu Kuangmai may just re-form the Earth Empire completely - Republic City and all. It would not be long before he turned his sights to a different target - the Fire Nation." Letting the murmurs die down, Mako continued, "Given the hatred he holds, a lot of it likely for the Fire Nation after the disgrace the Earth Kingdom suffered during the 100 Year's War, and the power of the regrown Great Banyan tree in the Swamp, he will try to enact a reverse genocide. This time, the Fire Nation would be on the receiving end. Think craters like the one in Republic City, but going for miles - there would be nothing left of my mother's ancestral homeland left but craters and volcanic glass."

After he stepped down, Mako barely noticed the loud applause he had received and was surprised to hear yells of "I'll volunteer!" or earthier proclamations of service involving personal vows to incinerate Jinshu Kuangmai's… equipment. Korra took him aside, saying, "Good job - especially with making sure the surprise isn't ruined for our favorite earthbender." Korra gave Mako a big hug, and as he savored her form, Mako realized he did miss the embrace of a woman. Badly. Korra must have noticed, as she said, "I'm Asami's now, Mako - but I did see a lot of myself in Kuvira, remember. Maybe that will be some consolation."

When Mako closed his eyes after he broke the hug with Korra, he saw two young orphans holding hands together - one with a mole, the other wearing a red scarf.

The little girl giggled happily, saying, "Don't worry, silly - I won't hurt you," to the fearful red scarf-wearing boy. The little boy with the red scarf let out a quivering sigh, hugging the little girl deeply, pleading desperately, "Don't leave me like your parents did - please. I don't want any more hurt." The little girl cried some, saying, "If you'd accept me, I'd never leave you, cutie. Don't reject me - please."

As he smiled and took a deep breath, thinking of Korra's locket and his own longing for something more in life, the little girl with the mole stopped crying. She grew to full size as the boy in the scarf vanished, finally wearing nothing but a soft smile on her distinctive face.

Mako kept his eyes closed for a long, pleasurable time.


	34. Chapter 34: The Painted Lady

Chapter 34: The Painted Lady

While Korra dealt with the press before heading to the Fire Nation for her part in Firelord Izumi's call to arms, Jinora and Kai had been searching the islands near Ember Island. They had been looking all morning and into the afternoon, trying to find a special village while on the wing. They weren't having much success, unfortunately - even the spit of islands at the tail end of the Fire Nation was spaced far enough apart that it was difficult to find anything. Jinora said, barely managing to out-speak the howling wind, "I wish I had Oogi, a map and a spyglass for this - it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Kai yelled over the airbending-created wind, "The Zhu Li was pretty heavily laden as it was, with everyone aboard. Korra was pushing it by bringing her polarbear-dog, Naga, along. If we had brought Oogi, we'd have needed to bring Juicy too." Jinora laughed, saying, "You're right, Kai - even though she wishes she had a different airbison, Opal still seems to love juicy, snot and all." Laughing harder, Jinora added, "Opal was telling me she likened the reason she keeps Juicy to why she kept Bolin around after his work for Kuvira."

As her own laughter and Kai's was drowned by the wind, Jinora felt something odd - an energy that somehow seemed familiar, though she had never experienced it personally before. What was even stranger was that it wasn't associated with her grandfather - it was associated with grandmother Katara! Knowing that the island they were approaching just might be the right one, she told Kai, "I just felt an odd energy, and I think this might just be the place. Let's go see what we can find." As they landed out of sight of what must have once been the village, Kai said, "I thought this was a fishing village, Jinora - I didn't expect houseboats and electrical lines!"

Whipping out a drawing that Asami had made for her based on Katara's descriptions the previous day, Jinora was amazed at how much the village had grown since her grandmother's time. Pointing at one of the biggest surprises, Jinora said, "I didn't expect a factory to be at the head of the river - that and its pollution was one of the reasons my grandparents Katara and Aang stayed longer than they had planned!" Kai whipped out an eyeglass Varrick had parted with reluctantly before they left this morning, saying, "The water looks clean, though - I guess Zuko or Firelord Izumi made the factory being clean a priority, given the old Team Avatar's experience here." Jinora heard an audible grumble, Kai saying after, "Why don't we go into town for something to eat - something tells me the fish won't be like they were in your grandmother's time, given how the water is sparkling." Given what Kai said next, he really hadn't been lying to Jinora or Su on the Zhu Li yesterday, as he said, "Sparkling like your eyes, do, Jinora - I don't need any gold." Jinora didn't even fuss when he kissed her on the cheek without permission and put his dark arms around her tighter than usual.

Jinora's eyes widened in surprise. She knew she had grown a lot over the past four years, both physically and emotionally, but… this was unexpected. She had only heard descriptions of the small sensation she felt, and not from other airbenders, aside from Opal. Cheeks blushing, she said, "That sounds like a good idea, Kai - I'm hungry enough to eat some fish myself, vegetarian or not. Plus, I wouldn't want to be rude - the 'villagers' might recognize me if they have electricity now and houseboats, and they will certainly recognize the arrow on my head." In a comment more fitting his usual nature, Kai said, "I don't see why Opal doesn't have her tattoos yet - she helped you save Korra from Kuvira outside Zaofu, and if she uses the new projectiles Asami came up with make to full effect, she might just help take down Jinshu Kuangmai." Seeing Jinora's vaguely horrified look, Kai explained, "If that's not worthy of tattoos, I don't know what is - airbender pacifism or not. That man's a monster." Kai picked up a rock that closely resembled one of the "Satot" rounds Asami had described in-transit with Opal to the other airbenders before the commotion on the back of the boat, his eyes gleaming. After shouting, "This is for Zaofu, Jinshu Kuangmai!" Kai shot the projectile with great accuracy at the head of a nearby large flightless bird she didn't recognize, it connecting with a thunk that made Jinora wince. Kai ran over, using his airbending to dust it off, saying sheepishly, "Oh, sorry - I should have just killed the bird without comment. I just don't know how comfortable you are with taking life yet." Jinora asked softly, "What did that gray fluffy bird do to you?" Kai coughed nervously, saying, "Mother Suyin was telling me before we had to propel the boat yesterday that it's good manners to bring food if you're a guest, and I figure I may as well start somewhere." Jinora was still staring at the bird's body, Kai reassuring her, "Don't worry, Jinora - I'll carry it. I know killing still bothers you."

As Jinora and Kai walked towards the village, Kai carrying the odd fluffy grey bird over his shoulders with no small effort, Jinora said lowly, "Despite what I said yesterday about me being more willing to kill." A single tear escaped Jinora's eye, and she continued, "Kai, honestly? I'm not sure what it would take for me to be willing to kill. Even the bison rustler would be pushing it, for now." Jinora sighed deeply and said "I guess I need to start seeing more shades of gray, if I'm to be of any help once the Spirit Civil War is over. We'll be fighting living beings, not unambiguously evil Dark Spirits who want to enslave humanity." Continuing in a less morose voice, she said, "At least the bison rustler was a fairly clear-cut case of what my father, Raava and Korra have started to convince me would be a morally okay time to take a life." Seeing Kai had stopped with a confused look on his face, apparently not sure what to make of her own swinging feelings, Jinora said softly in his ear, avoiding the strange grey bird's body only barely, "You know - if it looked like he was going to kill _you_."

What with Kai's unusual reaction to her following kiss, he must have felt a sensation equivalent to what Jinora had experienced earlier, though his wide grin indicated he clearly knew what it meant. Given Kai's age, it couldn't have been very strong anyways - Katara had told her that boys mature slower than girls when Tenzin wasn't around during the chaos of the past weeks. Jinora remembered with a deep frown that Meelo had interrupted before Jinora could learn exactly _what_ would be aroused in Kai, or anything really specific. Typical siblings… she still resented Ikki slightly for interrupting Katara when she was about to say what happened to Zuko's mom. Jinora found herself resenting Meelo _much _more now, as these unusual thoughts made her cheeks flush - but not in embarrassment.

Kai started to speak, but stopped, saying, "I like the color of your cheeks, Jinora - prettier than a ruby." This just made Jinora feel that sensation again - but stronger - but she didn't dare let Kai know. She was still trying to make sense of it herself. Kai continued with a laugh and a joking voice, "Your father's right - no grandchildren yet. If Aang could wait, so can I." Kai let out a genuine sigh, saying, "I don't feel like I'd make a good father yet anyways, even if I were old enough - I bet I won't even be able to see this Painted Lady we came here to try and win over." Jinora didn't have a good answer to the last part, so she just put her arm around Kai's waist, just refreshing the flush on her cheeks and the other feeling. She said, tussling Kai's jet black hair while looking in his jade green eyes, "You've made a lot of progress, Kai. Let's go meet the people in town before we think about our official business." Jinora made a mental note to ask Opal as well as Kai more about sexuality - she remembered how Kai knew the thingie's real name, whatever they were. Even Korra, a 22-year old grown woman, didn't know their real name, despite Korra having apparently used them herself. Opal could help Jinora with what even Jinora knew were decidedly feminine feelings.

As they both approached the town, Kai said, "Maybe we can help each other grow - I'll help you get over your reluctance to kill. More importantly, you can help me make sure I never take life without cause by teaching me more about what spirituality means." Jinora found herself nodding before she had time to think. Kai laughed nervously, saying, "Though I think you'll have a lot more to teach me than the other way around - I was pretty rotten until the Earth Queen imprisoned me." On an odd impulse she couldn't restrain, Jinora started speaking with a softer, more playful version of her own voice akin to something Asami might have made while talking to Korra. Her lips moved, as though possessed, as she said while grabbing Kai's shoulder, completely ignoring the soft feathers of the dead bird, "You'll have plenty of things other than violence to talk about, Kai, given my upbringing and your own knowledge. I remember the thingies. And you knowing their name when Korra didn't." Jinora let out a loud "Eep!", covering her mouth. Where had that voice come from, let alone the words she said it with in, or her hand grab! Jinora heard a loud thump while thinking, Kai apparently having fallen over much as he did yesterday.

Kai remained down for some time, as though he didn't ever want to get up, his cheeks flush and letting out a contented sigh. Once he stood back up and dusted off the odd bird, Kai hugged her tightly. Jinora noticed something odd added to his embrace, somehow instinctively knowing what it was. Her face flush with embarrassment and pleasure once again, she listened to a deeply blushing Kai say, while he laughed, "That… would be something for a later time, Jinora. A _LOT_ later. You seem like you don't even know what part of my body felt good earlier and just now, much less ready to know the name or shape of a thingie. Let alone its use." Kai laughed, saying, "Though that grab makes me think it might not be as far off after all. You didn't even avoid this weird bird's body, you were so intent." Jinora giggled, her cheeks still red as she was pointing at the part of Kai he was trying to talk around, saying, "You're right - I didn't know, until just now, when you hugged me." Jinora heard her father's voice in her head, yelling "Now don't YOU make me a grandfather before either one of us is ready, Jinora!" before a shocked Kai said, "Oh. So I guess you know more than I thought, Jinora - good." Not knowing what to make of all these confusing new feelings, Jinora said, "I need to think on all this, Kai - maybe after we try and convert the Painted Lady to our cause we can talk some more."

Both Jinora and Kai didn't say much after that while they approached the edge of the lake the town sat on, out of a combination of thinking and getting more comfortable with her obviously more mature body. She half considered projecting to Asami and asking her for more information, but realized with a start she wouldn't be of much help, given Jinora liked Kai and not one of the new girl airbenders. Even Asami's lover, Korra, might not be of much help, given Korra had never got past dating Mako, and some primal part of Jinora wanted to do more than just date Kai. Confused by all these thoughts, Jinora stopped momentarily, saying, "I need to meditate, Kai. I won't be going to the spirit world, either - I just hope this works."

As Jinora sat down, she was pleasantly surprised to see Kai joining her side in a meditative pose, though he did not close his eyes. Kai said softly, "I don't know if I'm ready to truly meditate yet, Jinora - I need to open my mind and deal with purely emotional hurt first." Before Jinora could object and suggest Kai meditate on what was troubling him, he said, "I'm not going to meditate like you are for a bigger reason - if I have an experience like Kuvira's I don't want to be booted into the Spirit World like she was. I don't have an Avatar to come and rescue me. Even your own father, Tenzin, needed rescuing, and he's a very spiritual man." Some tears coming to her eyes, Jinora said, "I wouldn't want Koh the Face-Stealer to snatch your handsome face, Kai - you're right. We both need to be cautious, even if I have an Avatar's blood running in my veins."

Jinora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on her father's father's energy. When she opened her eyes, she was disappointed to sense she was in the Spirit World after all. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once more, she remembered the stories of grandfather Aang's youth in a torrent of thought. As the memories went beyond what she had learned, the previous ones simultaneously becoming crystal clear at the same time grandfather Aang's life unfolded before her, she realized something special was happening. She even knew what happened to Zuko's mother now!

She watched grandfather Aang's life mesmerized. The wonderful memories associated with Katara, Team Avatar and grandfather Aang's children, including Tenzin, and horrifying memories of Yakone, "Phoenix King" Ozai, "Princess" Azula and the encounter with Koh the Face-Stealer were transmitted with special intensity. When she opened her eyes, she rubbed them with disbelief - she knew grandfather Aang was close, but she didn't expect him to be anything but a blue image!

Grandfather Aang said softly through fleshy lips, "You look like you're surprised to see me as anything but a blue projection. You should be safe here, Jinora, for the same reason you don't see me as a spirit." Grinning broadly, grandfather Aang said, "You can just call me Aang, Jinora. You should be safe here, since my blood runs through your veins - or more accurately, my _genes _and _deoxyribonucleic acid_ , or _DNA_." Laughing lightly at Jinora's perplexed expression, Aang said, "I don't care what Raava thinks of sharing scientific knowledge with humanity, especially given that Korranium will not be a suitable replacement for tuber-vine power - only _fusion _will. Korranium has too much destructive potential, as Asami has already figured out by now." Jinora said, still very confused, "I came here to get your advice and help on taking life away in good conscience, or creating it with Kai - not science. You'll have to talk to one of the brain trust members about any information you find important - Meelo might be the best, given he shares these 'genes' and 'DNA' with me." Aang laughed, saying, "Varrick or Zhu Li might figure out those two by the time Meelo is ready or even inclined to try meditating. He inherited my playfulness and Katara's attitude, along with a warrior's mind, I can only guess from where Bumi got his." Jinora laughed, remembering that genes and DNA weren't the only things Aang mentioned - whatever they were. Jinora asked, "What about Korranium, Asami, and this 'fusion'? Given you didn't mention those, it sounds like any use of Korranium or 'fusion' is a long ways off."

Aang's expression turned to that of horror, clearly not liking what he had to say next. Aang sighed, saying, "You better hope that Jinshu Kuangmai gives up on the idea of turning the Fire Nation to glass after the trap Korra set for him succeeds, or that he doesn't find any Korranium. Korranium could be used to create a nasty weapon that would cause far more damage than the spirit energy blast caused in Republic City. What Asami has named 'Asami particles' would linger at the blast site, even spreading across the landscape beyond the blast." Jinora had started crying at Aang's description of what a Korranium weapon could do, and she began crying even harder when Aang kept talking, his own eyes watery. "If enough of these weapons are set off, the Asami particles would envelop the globe, eradicating life as we know it with their ability to break down the DNA I mentioned earlier, as well as causing cancer and many other, horrible side effects." Aang took a deep breath, continuing, "If Jinshu Kuangmai can manage to make these weapons, he should be able to create even worse weapons soon after - fusion bombs. Partially using the very process I hope will someday replace tuber-vines, I might add."

Jinora asked, feeling as though she were shrinking, "Wait - what could these weapons do that's worse than a Korranium bomb?" Aang did not speak, but instead asked her to close her eyes, and Jinora saw a horrible vision - more disturbing than what Long Yumao desired to do with humanity.

As though from space over another, much larger world, she saw a cityscape that looked much like Republic City, with unfamiliar metallic forms flying over it peacefully. All that changed when she saw what looked like a very advanced and large Meesile that was being powered by something closer to the power of Sozin's Comet than Lipowder, given the huge flames propelling it. The odd Meesile gradually grew smaller and smaller, the end constantly falling off. A cone on its head -the only thing left - opened when it reached a slightly downward position relative to the curvature of the unnamed planet. This sent at least seven smaller cones flying, these individual cones somehow honing in on individual targets. She noticed many more of these horrible large Meesiles approaching the odd landmass in various stages of breakdown, as well as what looked like more leaving it, though these were all intact. Jinora's soul chilled when she realized what she was witnessing - the extinction of life on another planet, not much different from her own.

Her vision was brought back to the peaceful city. In a flash of blinding light near what must have been its center, she saw an immense sphere spread outwards, incinerating everything in its path, vaporizing most of the heart of the city. She heard a massive roar, as though this planet had been rent in two, and saw a massive shockwave come screaming from the massive central explosion. Jinora realized the sphere was very close to the white of that of Raava, except with a sickening orange hue that resembled what a Dark Avatar's eyes might look like. As soon as the shockwave ended, her vision was thrown back to a planetary view, seeing a thousand suns erupt on its surface, even the dark side illuminated. Most of the points showed a horrifying mushroom cloud up close instead of the big explosion like she had seen.

Her eyes finally opened by themselves and she was panting in terror, cradling her small, small body while sobbing - Jinora felt as though she were four. Aang walked over, no longer 12 but a much more reassuring older age, saying through a choked, deeper voice, "That, Jinora, is the potential for beings to destroy their own world. To plunge it into a darkness more final than anything Long Yumao could hope to do, or even Vaatu if he won every Harmonic Convergence from now until the end of time." Jinora asked, "How could they do that? All those living things, snuffed out in less time than it takes to boil a pot of tea… what happened to this world, to make them fail so miserably and thoroughly?" Aang hugged Jinora tighter, saying, "What you saw was a failed world, one from a different plane of existence entirely. A world without bending, and most importantly, **one whose love ran out**. Vaatu won, even though they have a different being of darkness associated with their plane of existence, as well as one _very, very_ sad being of light."

Aang hugged her deeply, and she could feel herself return to normal size. Aang said, with uncharacteristic glumness, "You saw what happened there, Jinora. Even if Long Yumao is defeated, if Jinshu Kuangmai is not crushed soon enough, the Fire Nation will probably share a similar fate to the unnamed country I showed you." Jinora asked, "Can I at least know its name? The images… I need to know." Aang said quietly, "Its name is not important - the planet is nothing but a lifeless shell now, all of its peoples, animals and history lost forever. Much as our own nation, the Air Nomads, once were, except for me." Breaking the hug, Aang had an extremely angry look as he said, "Except in that planet's case, there was no last airbender. They made their own attempt at forming a moderating body, similar to the United Republic of Nations, after a particularly devastating war that saw the use of one Korranium weapon and another using a metal derived from Korranium." Before Jinora could cry, Aang finished while crying himself, "Except their organization did not have enough power to make a difference. On their plane, there is no Avatar, no accessible spirits - only the two beings I mentioned, the physical realm, a good place for people like Uncle Iroh or us, and another akin to the Fog of Lost Souls."

Aang continued, his face sullen, saying, "I didn't show you that to expand your knowledge of the vast, infinite universe and other planes of existence, Jinora. I showed it to you to drive home that even when Long Yumao is defeated, if the United Earth Republic doesn't eliminate the Earth Empire quickly enough, Jinshu Kuangmai may find a way to use spirit vines to mimic these horrible fusion and Korranium weapons. Or, even worse, make the actual weapons." Jinora asked angrily, half feeling like stepping on Aang's foot in anguish and anger, "I want to know what that has to do with becoming more comfortable taking a life, much less making a new one with Kai when we're ready emotionally and physically."

Aang sighed without any sadness in his voice, saying, "Everything, Jinora. I know a lot more of that planet's history than you do, and multiple times, if someone had been willing to kill one individual, its history would have taken a very different course. You wouldn't recognize any of the names, as they had many languages instead of one, so most would mean nothing to you." Jinora asked, not caring about a dead planet anymore, "What about what Katara called 'sex ed'? What does that have to do with the vision?" Aang laughed, saying, "That sounds just like Katara. Jinora, do you remember what I said about the planet? How it had run out of love?" Jinora nodded, liking this new twist in the conversation. "I don't know what you said to Kai earlier - along with Raava, I can only take in information that's near Korra, with only Raava able to sense past Korra in extreme situations. But I think I'll 'say' this without knowing what you and Kai talked about. Just know this: you shouldn't let your love run out - even if it runs counter to what your father taught you about being an airbender, especially as it relates to sex. You wouldn't be here if I had followed the Air Nomad rules _exactly_." Aang sighed contentedly at this oblique reference to his relationship with Katara and their family, continuing, "Times are changing, Jinora, and from what I have seen and heard, so has what it means to be an airbender."

Closing Jinora's eyes with his hands lightly, Aang said as an image of a younger Katara appeared, "I may have been unwilling to kill anyone myself, preferring to take people's bending away instead, but if anyone looked like they were about to kill Katara, I'd cut them down in a second. Even if it meant death for them." An image of "Firelord" Ozai appeared in Katara's place, Aang saying, "When dealing with individuals such as Ozai, you should always try to take the peaceful route." An image of Aang with eyes and tattoos glowing appeared, trying to get the image of Ozai to surrender much as she had seen Aang try before energybending. Aang must have deliberately changed the outcome of the vision from what really happened, as Jinora was surprised at what happened next.

Ozai managed to break Aang's tenuous hold, knocking the smaller form to the ground with a powerful punch. Ozai began generating lightning to finish what Azula had failed to do, all those years ago in Ba Sing Se. Jinora saw Aang yell, eyes normal and crying, "No - I won't die here, not yet!" Aang's eyes glowed strongly as he yelled at a surprised Ozai, in an angry multivoice, "I won't let you kill, me, Ozai - I have too much to live for!" As the light from Aang's tattoos and eyes became almost blinding, his 12-year old form yelled, "I want to be with Katara, you monster!" The Aang in the image re-formed an elemental bubble, Ozai somehow managing to break it by unleashing the large amount of lightning he had generated. Aang said angrily, "I wanted to spare your life, but you leave me no choice!" as Ozai began to generate more lightning, intending to finish Aang off, and given how much lightning he was creating, Aang wouldn't be able to deflect enough to live.

Eyes flaring again, the image of Aang began to perform an odd airbending form Jinora had never seen before, but quickly realized what it was when she saw the breath leave Ozai's terrified being, his own lightning finding a sink in his dying body, causing burns everywhere. Aang said, "I am sure Zuko will understand - he told me to just kill you in the first place," as the life slowly faded from a terrified Ozai's eyes and the last of the electrical current dissipated.

Jinora's eyes opened, her father's father's hand leaving her face. Jinora said, "I think I understand now. It's okay to kill in self-defense, or in defense of those you love." Aang added with a weak smile, "You might want to take note of that airbending form, Jinora - it's also okay to kill preventatively, though only in extreme cases, such as Ozai or Jinshu Kuangmai. Raava was sharing with me something Korra witnessed in a vision over the night before you 'called' me here, and trust me - there is nothing redeemable in that man." Jinora crossed her arms, saying, "You saw something in 'Phoenix King' Ozai, so I fail to see how Jinshu Kuangmai is any different." Aang started to laugh, but stopped when he saw her own souring expression, saying seriously, "Let's just say Jinshu Kuangmai got a serious offer from Vaatu to be his next Dark Avatar, and only Harmonic Convergence being ten thousand years or so away from now stopped him from accepting it fully." Realizing that Jinshu Kuangmai was no different than Unalaq, who she had helped defeat without qualms when he was in his Dark Avatar form, Jinora decided that Opal was right after all. Jinora said with a mix of horror and anger, "I don't think I have any qualms about killing anymore - at least not Jinshu Kuangmai. That's just awful!" Aang looked like he was waiting for something, so Jinora added, "I'll think about Kai whenever I'm fighting Dark Spirits and let my anger fuel my bending like a firebender if it looks like he'll get hurt. If that will even work with airbending, that is," and Aang gave her an approving nod and smile, laughing at her last comment.

Aang said, grabbing Jinora by the shoulder, "Korra can show you what happened with Jinshu Kuangmai and her… own vision later with infobending. Given my own upbringing as a genuine Air Nomad, I think Opal, Katara or Kai would be better suited for 'sex ed'." Aang blushed slightly, saying as he shrunk back to his "new" 12-year old size, "To be honest, Katara had to teach me quite a bit, and given what Raava has said about Korra and the… thingies, Korra could do with a Katara session of her own, aside from the one I helped with yesterday." Before Jinora could take a deep breath, close her eyes and leave, Aang said, "Wait! You have something you need to do, Jinora, other than win over the Painted Lady - Korra's close bond with Raava means I can't try and tell Korra what I showed you. Raava would just block me from saying anything about things not discovered yet, much less show you that vision." Jinora listened intently as Aang said, "You're going to need to let Korra infobend the vision about that planet I showed you out, as well as the warnings about Korranium, fusion and Jinshu Kuangmai. I didn't show you that to scare you or convince you that killing can be justified, Jinora - everyone needs to know that weaponizing Korranium is a very bad idea, especially given how small our own planet is compared to the shell that was named Earth." Given the wink that followed, Aang hadn't let the name of the planet slip on accident, and Jinora returned the wink with one of her own.

Aang added, as though remembering something important, "Keep in mind, Jinora, that this was only one of many fates for the planet _still called_ Earth. I just showed you the most relevant 'reality' - a violent end to their former _Cold War_." As Jinora smiled, glad to know this "Earth" was not really dead and also not really caring what kind of war caused the destruction she had witnessed, she began to get her head around the universe, the different plane, and alternates. She remembered well what she witnessed Aang go through earlier when he was trying to unlock his chakras and the vast infinity of existence.

While Jinora was on the verge of getting something profound, she heard Aang laugh, saying, "There was even a version of Earth where two people must have been able to see our universe, and pretty clearly too - they made two _television_ _shows_: 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' and 'The Legend of Korra.'" Jinora's eyes looking at him again, she saw a smiling Aang say conspiratorially, "When you show Korra that vision, ask Korra to ask Varrick if he wants to make some movers of his own about Earth's history, once he's done with his new projects. Just call them works of fiction." Smiling more comfortably now, Aang continued, "I think a lot of people would find 'World War II' particularly interesting, as well as the creatures that live on Earth. They're almost all just… not right." Grinning widely, Aang said, "I figure I'll have plenty of time to sneak stuff past Raava with your help once things settle down." Aang vanished right after, as though Raava had noticed his little asides and had enough.

When Jinora came to, she noticed Kai had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. Jinora shook him, saying, "Hey! Did you forget about Koh and Long Yumao?! I don't want to lose you, not after what I just saw!" As she hugged Kai deeply, she felt that wonderful sensation again, savoring it instead of dismissing it, much less feel ashamed of it as a small part of her had earlier. After a while, she noticed a new feeling, this one not likely linked to her maturing body. She felt a tight, warm feeling in her chest, one that came close to the feeling of love that Korra or Asami were mentioning more and more frequently. Kai's body did something familiar as well, and instead of dismissing it, Jinora focused on the little pressing form as well as her own pleasure, finding the feeling in her chest intensifying.

To her surprise, it was Kai who broke the embrace, asking, "While I liked that, a _lot, _especially the feeling in my chest, I'm curious to hear what your grandfather showed you that was so horrible." Ignoring Kai's request, Jinora hugged him again, saying, "I'm glad you felt the feeling in your heart as well, and not just the _other _nice feeling. Even more so that you liked it the best out of the two." Kai said, after Jinora let him go of her vice-grip, "Whatever you saw in there, think we can talk about it over lunch? The… Kainora bird is probably starting to spoil slightly, and I don't want it to go to waste." As Jinora helped Kai carry the bird, which surprised Kai to no end, she said, "I'm afraid a lot of what I saw in there is very sensitive - I'll talk with you about it before we try to find the Painted Lady."

As Kai and Jinora yelled for a boat to take them into the village - no, town - of Jang Hui, she heard excited small shouts of, "Look, it's Aang!" followed by scattered shouts of, "Why is he holding a boy's hand? Is he gay like Korra?" and raucous adult laughter, one of whom said loudly, "You silly kids - Aang is dead, and Korra's the new Avatar! It must be Jinora and Kai - I heard over the radio that there was a huge conference at Ember Island!" After a boat approached and picked them both up, along with the Kainora bird, Jinora was vaguely disappointed to see there weren't any interesting looking characters around like that slightly more than borderline crazy man Katara had met when she was here, all those years ago.

As Kai ran off to help a chef prepare his earlier kill, Jinora wandered the town, asking people about the Painted Lady when she could finally get them to stop asking questions about herself. Some of them shrugged dismissively, making Jinora want to airpunch them into the water surrounding their fancy houseboats. The people in more modest houseboats were much more helpful, telling Jinora that the Painted Lady was usually only seen around nighttime by a select few, but not much else. The people living in houseboats that Jinora was pretty sure were worse than the huts of Katara's time were the most helpful, some even producing antique figurines of the Painted Lady, usually saying something like "Those rich snobs don't even believe in her."

One woman's response caught her attention in particular, the older woman telling her, "You must be Jinora. My name is June, and not the one from your grandmother's youth. I'm the closest thing this town has to a truly spiritual person, and I see the Painted Lady from time to time." Before Jinora could speak, June said, "Not too long ago, maybe yesterday, I noticed that the Painted Lady was much, much more physical - you can shake her hand now." Laughing, June added, "Though I still don't think just _anyone _can see her, given the looks the people from the fancy houseboats were giving me when I was talking to her yesterday."

Jinora said, glad she could get a word in finally, "Thank you, June. Is there anywhere we can see the Painted Lady during the daytime? I have some information I need to give Korra." June nodded, saying, "Oddly enough, sometimes I find her staring at the factory and its clean, sparkling water during the daytime, sighing in contentment. One of the first things she said to me was 'Please thank former Firelord Zuko and Firelord Izumi for making the factory clean. I am glad we can live in harmony now.' I was actually involved in the maintenance of the factory itself until I got too old, and remember helping place huge filters with charcoal bits in them on the pipes." June coughed, saying, "Those filters still need to be changed, but Firelord Izumi makes sure we get new ones frequently. I hope this Spirit Civil War or Jinshu Kuangmai fellow don't put a damper on that. The Painted Lady would not be happy, and probably vanish again, if those filters aren't kept clean."

Jinora was worried - if Firelord Izumi stopped supplying filters, the Painted Lady wouldn't turn on humans, but she certainly wouldn't help them, given the spirit is so tightly bound to the town and the waters around it. Jinora's stomach growled, prompting her to ask June, "Is there anything vegetarian to eat around here? I'm starving, and would like to avoid eating meat if I can." June said, getting up slowly, "I'm afraid I don't have any protein that isn't meat for you, but from what I have heard, ever since your grandmother helped clean up this village, there's been freshwater kelp growing around the village in spots. I have some, somewhere. Now, where did I put that dried kelp and fresh fish…" June picked up a bottle and quickly put it back down, but not before Jinora saw the label - "shirshu poison". Putting it together with the shirshu picture in what appeared to be a shrine to a lost loved one she had seen when June let her in, Jinora couldn't help but say gently, "So I guess you _are _June the bounty hunter. I noticed the shrine to a shirshu earlier, who must be Nyla, but said nothing of it until I saw that bottle of shirshu poison."

June turned around, with tears in her eyes, saying, "Yes, I am, Jinora. I was doing some tracking work for Earth Queen Hou-Ting after the war and Nyla and I got caught on the job, the well-armed bandits holding myself and Nyla hostage for an outrageous price." Taking a deep breath and crying intensely, June sobbed, "The ransom was refused, and Nyla somehow knew if she fought like a lion turtle against them when she got the chance, I'd have time to get away." Walking over and picking up her co-worker and pet's picture, June sniffed, "I got away, obviously, and she did not. I quit doing bounty hunting after my terrible loss, wandering the world much as I have heard Toph did, using what money I had left to buy this sub-par houseboat and settle here, in Jang Hui. I wanted a nice, quiet place to live." Jinora gave June a hug, saying, "That's just awful! I can't imagine loosing Kai - I mean, Oogi." June laughed, saying, "You should enjoy it while you can, Jinora - you're only young once." Smiling, June added, "You must be 14 now - old enough to start feeling some of the more interesting parts of love." Jinora just blushed silently.

As Jinora ate some sushi with June, not minding the fish in the least and her blush gone, Jinora said, "I assume you changed your hair so people wouldn't recognize you. I see you've covered up your tattoos as well." June nodded, saying, "Yes. But, enough about me - let's talk about you." June pointed at Jinora's own tattoos, saying, "Given your actions over the past four years, it's nice to see those arrows in person - especially when I'm not tracking the one wearing them." Jinora let out a small chuckle as June said, "I pay attention to world events, especially since I am no longer a player in them. Not since Nyla's sacrifice. I figure you're here to win the Painted Lady's assistance in the Spirit Civil War." June sighed, saying as she shook her gray hair, "It's not going to be easy. You'll need to convince her that not only will Firelord Izumi continue to provide filters for the factory, despite needing everything the Fire Nation has for war, you'll need to get her to see that Long Yumao is a big enough threat to warrant leaving 'her' town, Jang Hui." Jinora nodded her head, saying, "I think I'll need your help, June - I'll come back here with Kai when we're ready to talk to the Painted Lady." Seeing June nod again, Jinora returned to eating the fresh fish and kelp.

When they were finished eating, Jinora left, saying, "Be back soon, June!" as she waved goodbye. Jinora used her projection to quickly find Kai, idly wondering if people on Earth could do such a thing. Jinora found Kai near the chef, helping pass out slices of the Kainora bird. When Jinora joined him a short time later, even though she was full, she ate some of the Kainora bird anyways, not wanting to offend the chef. Jinora was glad the chef had put plenty of spice in while cooking it - the flesh wasn't very tasty. She could tell it was not good, even as vegetarian. Given how Kai asked quietly, "Got any sushi?" he didn't care much for the bird either. The chef must have overheard, saying slightly offendedly, "That's why we don't eat what you call a 'Kainora' bird, Kai - they may be easy to catch, but only a starving man would think they have any real taste. I prefer turtleduck myself." Kai grinned nervously, saying, "I didn't see any turtleducks, and I don't think my girlfriend here, Jinora, would have appreciated me killing one. At least this bird is ugly."

Joining in the laughter out of politeness more than anything else, Jinora realized she didn't even mind being called Kai's 'girlfriend'. It no longer sounded like he was claiming possession of a piece of gold - just describing his relationship with her. Not wanting to blush for any reason in front of the town's residents, Jinora said, "Come on, Kai - I found someone who can help us." Once Kai was at her side, she rapped on June's door, saying, "I'm back, June! I brought Kai with me this time." When there was no answer, Jinora just patiently stared at the door, only moving when Kai ribbed her, saying, "Hey - this lady's boat is gone! Everyone has one here - maybe she wanted to talk to the Painted Lady for us?" Jinora said, rubbing her side, "I know one way to check! Just give me a minute."

Focusing on June's energy, Jinora projected herself to her location, surprised to see her talking with the Painted Lady with frustration in her older voice. Noticing that they were both in front of the factory and its clear waterfalls, she broke the projection. Preparing her wingsuit for flight, she told Kai, "It looks like June is trying to help us, but not having much success! Follow me!"

Once Jinora and her _boyfriend _had landed on the shore somewhat close to the factory, Jinora found herself wishing she was a waterbender or the Avatar - June and the Painted Lady were too far from shore to talk to properly. Before she could try anything, Kai groaned, "Aw, come on - how am I supposed to help win over the Painted Lady if I can't see her?" Jinora stifled a snicker, saying, "Why don't you just sit here and listen to the water until I give you some sort of signal, or come back? I have the feeling this will take a short time - for better or worse." As Kai took a deep breath and looked like he was meditating, Jinora was about to admonish him, but something stopped her. Slowly, she realized with horror that she was trying to control Kai, just like her father tried to do with her. Gulping, she just yelled to Kai, "Now be careful, Kai - I don't want to come back and see you have no face!" Kai laughed, saying, "I had something much different in mind, Jinora - I don't think I'm going to be going into the Spirit World any time soon. Not until I fix some emotional issues first."

Remembering how her father had been unexpectedly dumped into the Spirit World after a breakthrough of his own, as well as Kuvira's impromptu meditation, Jinora said before flying off, "Just remember that you might accidentally enter the Spirit World, like my father did!" As Jinora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she saw a familiar form, though it was just an image - that of Koh the Face-Stealer. As she opened her mouth to speak, the image skittered off, as though displeased with what she was going to say. Jinora said, "Remember - think of me for Long Yumao and keep a straight face for Koh, should it come to pass!" Feeling a mix of the impulsive feeling she had before speaking in what must have been a sultry voice and the other, purer feeling in her heart from earlier, Jinora sputtered out without thinking, "I love you!"

As she flew over to the boat, Jinora's face wash flushed - but she liked it. Given the smile June gave her when she landed gently in the back of the humble motorboat, the former bounty hunter must have heard as well.

Jinora had seen all sorts of spirits in her lifetime, but never a humanoid figure this striking. Uncle Iroh may have been wise, but there was something about the Painted Lady that made her stare in awe. Her feminine features, the red paint, the flowing black hair, that unique hat and dress… Noticing something troubling, Jinora asked, "Painted Lady, why is your paint so dark?" Jinora knew the answer in her gut, but wanted to let the Painted Lady speak her piece. The Painted Lady said, with an odd amount of emotion in her voice, "Over the past few days, I've been seeing this serpentine spirit over and over. Given that I was once human, long, long ago, and how your ancestors helped Jang Hui, I have been able to resist whatever it is he wants with me, but my own memories of what the Fire Nation did to my home have had some effect on my appearance." Jinora jumped back in shock when the Painted Lady said, "I don't know what the Avatar has told you, Jinora, but the stronger that serpentine spirit gets and the more followers he claims to have, the more my paint darkens, even though I resist strongly. That is what June and I were just discussing."

Jinora said, taking a deep breath to avoid being emotional herself, "Painted Lady, I think I might have a solution for your troubles." The Painted Lady nodded, her ghostly white hat moving with her face, saying, "Yes - what is it, Jinora?" Not having any idea what the Painted Lady's reaction would be, Jinora said strongly, "Join Avatar Korra and Raava's side in the Spirit Civil War, against this serpentine spirit whose full name is Long Yumao the Opportunist." Jinora's eyes widened when the Painted Lady's hat sprouted grey lines after the mention of Avatar Korra's name and gasped as the spirit's red paint darkened when Jinora said the evil spirit's own name. Clearly torn, the Painted Lady said, "I can see you just saw my paint darken slightly when you said that spirit's name, Jinora, as well as the lines on my hat when you said the Avatar's full name. It is the reason I did not say his _or _her name in the first place, and why June looked so exasperated before you came over." The spirit continued with hesitation, "I am afraid I cannot leave Jang Hui, Jinora, as I am sure assisting Raava would require. I am tied very strongly to the village turned town, and if what June was telling me about the Fire Nation and a human war is correct… I don't know if I would be of any help once the filters stop coming. The factory would spoil the waters of the river, weakening me."

No longer to contain her horror at the Painted Lady, known as a protective and caring spirit, being so defeated sounding, Jinora began to cry as she said, "I had no idea that… he was so influential, Painted Lady! I just want to reassure you that no matter what happens, the filters for Jang Hui will keep coming, even if not from the Fire Nation. Someone with great power and skill could make enough filters at once to last for years, Painted Lady - Avatar Korra." Jinora cried harder when the light grey lines on the Painted Lady's hat darkened, only to vanish completely as the spirit herself began to cry. The Painted Lady said painfully, "Even though I find no fault with Raava's current incarnation, part of me does, given my part human, part spirit nature. This is a very generous offer, Jinora, but I still cannot leave Jang Hui. It is my duty to protect the town, a duty that I relish."

June looked angry as she was about to say something, but Jinora interrupted the _other _lady with a blast of air, saying, "Not now, June - tell me what it is later!" June took a big sigh, somehow calmed down by the blast of air, and said while she re-covered her distinctive tattoos, "I just wanted to point out that Jang Hui, along with all of humanity, will be under darkness' rule if Raava doesn't get more followers than Bumju." Surprised June knew the little spirit that her uncle Bumi called a friend, Jinora said, "Yes, Painted Lady - this is why we came here to speak to you. We don't need fighters - we need spirits willing to try and convert others to Raava's cause more than anything, especially one as human and protective as you are." The Painted Lady sighed, apparently done talking, given what she said next. "I would fight for Jang Hui to the end of days if I had the strength to do so, Jinora, and while the human part of me does sympathize with your plight, unless something catastrophic happens, I cannot leave Jang Hui."

Jinora was starting to get very frustrated with this spirit's logic - if she _didn't _leave Jang Hui to help, it was likely that there wouldn't _be _a Jang Hui worth protecting! Jinora remembered what Korra had said about a stubborn spirit refusing to help Republic City. With an angry frown, Jinora finally connected the dots to the events Jinora had seen of the night following the battle, Jinora realized with fury it had been none other than Long Yumao himself who had refused to help Korra! Jinora took a deep breath, her face red with anger, and said very carefully, "I need to go talk to Kai. Painted Lady, all I have to say is this: if you don't help Raava right now, there may not _be _a Jang Hui to protect, whether it is enslaved by that serpentine spirit or turned to ashes and glass by Jinshu Kuangmai." Before Jinora could take off, the Painted Lady yelled, "Wait! Jinora - just who is this Jinshu Kuangmai, and how could he turn Jang Hui into ash, let alone glass? I've heard from June that humans are using spirit weapons now." The Painted Lady's paint took on a decidedly angrier red after the last remark, causing Jinora to panic and pretend she was Korra, Jinora placing her hand on the spirit's arm as though infobending - she couldn't reach the spirit's head.

Jinora was taken completely by surprise when she saw the Painted Lady's eyes widen in horror as she apparently took in what Aang had shown Jinora, beginning to cry again, somehow not marring her face paint. Jinora let her hand stay on the Painted Lady's ghostly white arm for a long time, information flowing freely. June was looking at Jinora like she was the second Avatar, and she asked Jinora, "Whatever you're doing, Jinora, can you do it to me after?" Jinora didn't want to wait, so she grabbed June's weathered arm, apparently getting no results. June said somewhat glumly, "It's too bad you can't infobend to anything other than a spirit, Jinora." Jinora laughed, saying, "I'm not infobending - my father's father never learned infobending, but even he could transmit information to and from spirits with a touch… though if I remember correctly, not anywhere near what I'm doing now, and back then it was an Avatar-only ability, being the link between the two worlds and all."

As though the Painted Lady could hear her innermost thoughts and feelings, she said, "Don't worry, Jinora - given what I know and what you have shown me, especially about the linking of the physical and spiritual world, anyone who is spiritually advanced enough can do what you just finished doing. This is a recent change - likely linked to my new, physical form. I'm not sure if I miss being mist yet." Jinora turned to the Painted Lady, just to look at her unique hat, and nearly fainted from joy, managing to stammer, "Painted Lady… y-y-our hat! It has…. blue… lines! Does this mean what I think it means?" Jinora looked at the Painted Lady's new nodding form in awe: not only did her hat have blue lines in Raava's pattern, it also had a large diamond shape that resembled the colored center of Raava's original form! Jinora pointed at the Painted Lady's pale chest, taking in the cloth of her robe and its new blue lines, another one of the characteristic Raava diamonds, with the Painted Lady's veil having fainter blue lines.

The Painted Lady said, her paint flashing between her characteristic red and blue, tending more towards the blue, "I saw the vision of this failed planet that Avatar Aang showed you, Jinora, and my heart broke into a million tiny mourning shards. What especially pained me was the knowledge that if nothing is done, our own planet could share a similar fate." The Painted Lady shook, as though she had just seen the ghosts of millions, if not billions. She continued sadly, "By human hands. Evil human hands, or even just careless or foolish ones." The Painted Lady shuddered slightly, continuing, "What I saw of that 'man', Jinshu Kuangmai… he's a bigger threat to Jang Hui than Long Yumao is. At least no such weapons or 'Meesiles' exist… yet." Her blue lines pulsing strongly, the Painted Lady said something that shocked Jinora: "I won't be done helping Avatar Korra or Raava until both Long Yumao and Jinshu Kuangmai are stopped, especially since the latter poses the greatest threat to Jang Hui, given the town lies in the Fire Nation."

Before Jinora could hug the Painted Lady, she felt an odd, calm yet concerned energy that was still happy… but felt as though its creator were hiding this fact, as it someone's life depended on it. Jinora's eyes widened as she realized whose energy it was, and why the happiness was hidden. Given how the Painted Lady's face looked, she must have felt it as well. Jinora remembered how Korra had received a call of distress from Kuvira, and figured something similar might be happening. Jinora grasped the Painted Lady's hand tightly as the spirit said, "Feels like someone needs protecting. Let's go, Jinora."


	35. Chapter 35: Growing Spirits

Chapter 35: Growing Spirits

As Jinora flew off to talk to a spirit he couldn't see, Kai grumbled in frustration - but not at the Painted Lady or Jinora. He was angry with no one but himself. Despite his attempts to meditate and resolve emotional wounds of his own, as well as the hurt he had caused others with his behavior, he just felt himself getting more and more frustrated, though he didn't let Jinora see it. Kai knew she was worried as is - the "I love you!" she had yelled didn't sound like it was just a profession of attraction. It was almost like Jinora was trying to cram in everything, in case she never saw his face again…

He was about to just sit and cross his brown arms and sit near the streams of clear water in a funk until Jinora returned, but as he did so, closing his eyes to shut out the world, he saw a medallion. Looking at its form, he wasn't excited because it was pretty or shiny - he was excited because of its shape. A shapeless thought drifted through his head, whispering, "This family has lost one son, maybe two - perhaps it is time a new son joined it fully" as he stared at the Beifong family crest before the thought faded into oblivion. Nodding his head, he was surprised to see the metal symbol stay still as though he was staring straight ahead at an actual object.

Standing up, he shouted, "Yes!" in triumph - given what Korra had shown him of Kuvira's ordeal, his earlier meditation hadn't been a waste after all. After he waved his arms in front of his face, wanting to make sure where he was, Kai stared at the crest again. Twisting slightly as though being metalbended, the Beifong family crest let out a single human tear, though Kai could sense this was a happy tear. When it finished its motion, the symbol for Air joined its side.

Remembering another detail from Kuvira's vision, he looked down and spotted a familiar orb, and fell over backwards in shock, coming to a short time later. Grinning widely, he yelled, "It's white! Almost all white!" as he ran to touch the sphere, carried forward by joy. When he got close, he slammed into an invisible wall which quickly materialized in front of him as a plane. Everything but the plane vanished, leaving him staring into endless light blue.

While Korra had not stressed the first encounter Kuvira had with spirituality or how Korra had seen Kuvira as a dark purple "mirror image" of herself, Kai suddenly realized that this is "where" he must be. Fully expecting to be staring at a purple image of himself, he was disappointed to see that the image he saw wasn't purple - it was blue. Groaning in frustration just made his blue-hued self laugh deeply, the image saying, "You may have made a lot of progress towards being on my side of the 'glass', Kai, but don't think just because you didn't run rampant like Kuvira did that you'll be getting off easy." Kai sighed deeply, cursing his purple hands and feet, finishing, "What do I need to do, huh? I felt what Korra describes as love for the first time today - that's got to count for something!"

While Kai was glad to see his blue self nodding, he did not look forward to experiencing what was in store for him next. His mirror image said, "Before you can hope to see the Painted Lady, you're going to need to feel the suffering your actions have caused others." Kai groaned, but before he could respond, his mirror image said with a chuckle, "Don't worry - parts of your journey will be good as well, unlike Kuvira's. I think you will enjoy seeing and feeling your defense of Yung, the greenhorn airbender trainee, as well as feeling the negative emotions you caused evil people such as the Dai Li instructor to experience." Even though part of Kai wanted to see the good parts first, he found himself saying, "Bring on the theft and hurt. I can handle it."

At first, Kai was puzzled by what replaced the endless blue - it was his first adoptive parents, happy to have a child of their own. He took in their happiness and what he recognized as love from earlier today with Jinora, feeling it as though it were a passionate embrace with a _fully grown _Jinora. This just made the pain, hurt and feelings of betrayal that followed his actions all the more painful, especially since they were strung out over the course of six months of real time and condensed. An apparent cycle repeated itself multiple times, alternating between light and dark, family and treachery. After who knows how long, the cycle stopped when he said "It's not all about me!" loudly and brokenly, continuing in a rage at himself, "Until I got airbending, I was a little selfish brat - and even that didn't cure me!" He knew what was coming next.

Right on cue, he saw his attempted escape into Team Avatar's arms again, once more experiencing the positive emotions first, wincing as he saw how they were willing to naively believe his lie and take him in, Korra even fighting to defend his falsehood. He felt Tenzin's desperation leading up to the encounter, his joy to find an airbender who wanted to join the new Air Nation, and his feelings of disgust at Kai's true nature. Kai didn't feel any good feelings aside from Jinora's until the Dai Li captured him, seeing how his little crime spree had affected the people he stole from. While a few of the people he stole from deserved it, there were a good number who were just keeping up appearances with their wealth, and the loss of their gold and jewels cascaded, some losing their jobs in the Upper Ring when that monster Hou-Ting found out they were "too poor". Bolin and Mako's frustration at losing their tickets and money as well as Mako's righteous anger stung particularly badly.

This whole cycle only repeated three times, punctuated at the end with the re-appearance of the endless blue, his blue self saying with a smile, "Good - now the horrible part is over. You're having a much easier time than Kuvira did - you were 'just' a thief, after all, while your new big sister turned into a monster. But even she's not as bad as… oh, whoops, said too much." Kai gave his blue doppler a quizzical look, making it sigh in relief. His mirror continued, glad to have apparently avoided saying a secret piece of information, "You can watch everything else as many times as you like."

Kai wasn't sure how many times he watched everything up to today, particularly lingering over his embraces with Jinora, practically watching his interactions with Jinora today obsessively, relishing the feelings Jinora felt with him. Kai opened his eyes after what was to be the final repeat of this most _arousing _segment, idly looking at his hand. "Wait - I'm blue! Blue!" He saw no mirror image now - just endless space. He heard a female voice intone in his head _Good work, Kai - you might recognize my voice from the boat yesterday._ After Kai yelled, "Raava?" and closed his eyes, the voice continued, saying _It's time for you to 'fight', Kai - though your enemy self will look very different than either Kuvira's or Jinshu Kuangmai's. Kuvira was fighting solid metal, Jinshu Kuangmai flesh._

Kai laughed hysterically when he saw his opponent on the other side of the almost pure white sphere. A visage of himself made of golden coins with eyes made from large pieces of jade and luxurious fur for hair was staring in a mirror, admiring its ridiculous form. Kai shot a blast of air at the hilarious caricature, but it dodged the blast while laughing, saying, "I know what will happen if you win, but I'm not going to tell you! I'm just going to waste your time - I know I'm outmatched in this fight."

After a frustrating barrage of air blasts, Kai got an idea, remembering the Beifong medallion from earlier. Kai said loudly, "Mother Suyin Beifong", making the golden fool jump nervously. An odd shoulderpad with the twin labels of Earth and Air etched into it in steel appeared on his shoulder, along with an odd tube that ran comfortably down his arm, forming a glove over his hand. Idly experimenting, he laughed maniacally as he saw a metal slug similar to the shape of the rock he shot at the Kainora bird earlier fly at a high speed from his palm, hitting a "wall" with a satisfying thuck.

Knowing how he'd shatter this golden pest, he yelled, "Have some Beifong steel, you greedy idiot!" as he aimed carefully at the coin Kai's mirror. He loved the sound of the preening moron's mirror shattering, making it curse wildly, finishing, "Now I can't look at my handsome mug, or all the wonderful gold!" Smirking as the pile of coins tried desperately to touch the orb, Kai just riddled his doppler with rapid-fire metal slugs, jumping in for the kill once enough gold was scattered on the floor. With a powerful blast of wind - somehow with both hands - he scattered the coins and fur everywhere, using two final metal slugs to shatter the two jade eyes.

Kai ran over excitedly to the glowing white sphere, eradicating the last of the black on it with his touch and thoughts of Jinora and his new family. He heard a bone-chilling laugh from behind him that Kai recognized from the conference, turning around to see a massive metal form with a dark sphere embedded in its chest, angry red lines forming the symbol for yin and yang on its surface, red lines spreading a short distance from what must have been its "heart".

_Oh, no. What is happening?! Even I don't know what's going on! _Kai didn't like the sound of pure terror in Raava's voice - at all.

The metallic figure moved a massive arm, sweeping it into a blade as he did so, laughing, "Nobody can replace me. Nobody. Prepare to meet your end, Kai 'Beifong' - I know Vaatu didn't bother me for nothing." Thinking quickly, Kai shot two metal slugs into the unsuspecting form's heart, thinking of Jinora as he did so. Only one connected, but it had the desired effect. White lines spread from the impact site, making the metallic monster howl in rage. It clenched its shining metal teeth, apparently using metalbending to heal itself and discard the slug Kai had shot into its heart, saying, "I didn't expect an airbender weakling to go straight for the heart, but no matter. I have another weapon up my sleeve, but I won't use it just yet - I want to play first."

Suddenly connecting the metallic monster's comment about being replaced, the thought that had preceded all this, a particular individual's specialty and Raava's panic, Kai said loudly, "You're a Beifong, aren't you, Jinshu Kuangmai? That's what you meant when you said 'Nobody can replace me' wasn't it?" Given the metal form's howl of rage and the pulsing red lines in its chest, Kai must have been right. Jinshu Kuangmai screamed, "I am NOT a Beifong, you insolent brat! Not any more - Tonga is dead now! Now, prepare to join him!" Fancying he had a better chance against Koh or Long Yumao than against this horrible blood-iron bending monster, Kai had begun to meditate while Jinshu Kuangmai screamed, vanishing just before Jinshu Kuangmai's metal hands could begin moving.

When Kai opened his eyes, he recognized where he was from what Korra infobended to him - Xai Bau's Grove. He saw an older man with a sword standing in front of him, along with a young Water Tribe boy, both familiar somehow. The older man said, "What are you doing here, Kai? Surely, nothing could be worse than Long Yumao or Koh?" Kai shook his head, saying, "Whoever you two are, you're wrong - there is, and his name is Jinshu Kuangmai. Apparently, also Tonga Beifong." The young Water Tribe boy's eyes opened wide, saying, "Wait… what? Toph had a third kid? I… I gotta go, Kai. As much as I'd love to hear more than Bolin's jokes, this place isn't safe. I can deal with Koh, but would rather avoid his nasty friend." As Kai watched the young boy run off, he said, realizing who he was, "Bye, Sokka!" The older man, who must have been Piandao, said, "I too must leave - I may have been a good fighter in my lifetime, but only an Avatar could hope to kill Koh the Face-Stealer, much less his ally, Long Yumao the Opportunist."

As Piandao vanished, Kai heard the sound of many insectoid feet clattering first on rocks, then through water, finally the sound of their points sinking into soft grass. Kai knew what spirit this was, and he pretended he was a particularly stony Dai Li agent, saying to Koh's black and white mask when it finally appeared in front of him, "Hello, Koh. Your reputation precedes you - you won't be stealing my face." Kai didn't even consider laughing when the spirit cursed, saying, "Hello, Kai. I assume your goody-two shoes girlfriend, Jinora, warned you about me." Switching to a serpentine face, Koh hissed, "Why sssso ssseriousss, Kai? Did sssshe finally get you too?" Kai responded coolly, betraying no emotion, "Jinora issssn't as you know her, Koh. She's changed a lot - she's even starting to show sexual feelings and doesn't consider taking life as totally reprehensssible anymore."

Kai smiled internally as he heard Koh curse loudly through the face of a savage monkey, then scream, "I'm supposed to be the one toying with emotions, not some stupid human brat! Maybe Long Yumao will have better luck with you - I'm going to go harass Sokka. I have an old debt to repay him." Kai restrained his laughter until he could no longer hear Koh's many vile legs, apparently taking the next spirit by surprise with his mirth.

As a large serpentine form materialized in front of him, Kai realized he had been right about Koh and Long Yumao compared with Jinshu Kuangmai - Kai didn't find this new foe the least bit scary. Long Yumao screamed through his large beak as his hide danced angrily, "Enough with the laughter, you little scamp! Even the Avatar fears me, mortal! Just who do you think you are?" Kai stood up, saying, "My name's Kai, thank you very much, and Jinshu Kuangmai scares me more than you! Now get lost!" Long Yumao laughed hysterically, saying, "Really, that fool? He may be able to turn his three-year old self into a red mist, but can he do this?"

The spirit's beak opened wide, a large mass of dark energy forming in its maw. Kai easily dodged the cumbersome blast, saying, "At least Jinshu Kuangmai could have landed a strike on me - I'd have to be a moron to get hit by your attack!" Long Yumao began to curse in hatred, but was interrupted by a bright flash of light next to Kai.

As he hugged Jinora while watching the Painted Lady materialize, Kai said, "You did it, Jinora! You got the Painted Lady to join our side!" After they had both watched a fleeing Long Yumao scream, "Not another one! Damn Raava! DAMN HUMAN LOVE!" like a cheesy mover villain, laughing at his cowardice heartily, Jinora said, "I didn't actually do much, Kai - I just inadvertently showed the Painted Lady the vision Aang gave me earlier about a dead planet, along with everything Korra has shown us. She transformed into her new, much bluer form." Apparently, Jinora had heard the sound of frantic insects legs rapidly approaching as well, as she said, "You did a lot more. Let's talk about this outside, before Koh comes back." As Kai and Jinora vanished, the Painted Lady stayed behind, slapping Koh across his favorite masked face, saying, "You two are going to have a lot more trouble now, Koh! I'm getting out of here - I hate your disgusting oily skin!" After the Painted Lady vanished, Koh switched to a very sad face, moaning, "This deal has been a disaster so far - not a single face! Not a one!"

Koh's face changed to that of a savage monkey as he laughed at the noticeably reduced form approaching him, admonishing Long Yumao, "So far, I'm the only one who has come even close to doing anything useful! Look at you - you're slightly smaller now!" Long Yumao made to snap Koh in two, but Koh quickly used his body to wedge Long Yumao's beak open, saying with a laughing human's face, "How about you use your beak to talk and convert more spirits instead of snapping your most powerful ally in two. Rumor has it that the Moon Spirit, Yue, is about to be courted by mortals." Long Yumao said slowly, struggling to speak normally in his compromised position, "Get out of there, you oily freak! You taste disgusting!" Long Yumao asked a cackling Koh, now out of his mouth, "Just how do you know this, Koh?" Koh only began laughing harder, saying, "Unlike you, I don't see humans as pests, and watch what they do - I have my own channels to see and hear the outside world. I'm a much more ancient spirit than you, after all." Koh cackled as Long Yumao cursed and hissed angrily, Koh knowing he had something over the upstart spirit. He also knew that he didn't desire power himself - only faces. And power didn't get him faces.

* * *

><p>When Jinora came to on June's boat, she was relieved to see that they were approaching Kai's body, his jade green eyes open now. While maneuvering the motor and gunning it to counter the strong current of the man-made falls, June said, "I'm glad to see Kai still has a face. I can't wait to hear what happened to him." Jinora looked up at the sky and noticed that the afternoon sun that had been beating down on Jang Hui was significantly lower by now. June must have seen the sun as well, as she took out a fancy train conductor's watch of Earth Kingdom make and said, "It looks like I'll have to wait for the next press conference, if there is one. It's almost 4:00 PM, and if you want to get back to Ember Island without exhausting yourself by nightfall, you'll need to leave quickly."<p>

Jinora realized that even though Jinora had just met - and converted - the Painted Lady, she had to part with her. Jinora had a specific mission in mind for her as she said, "Painted Lady, given that even you were having trouble resisting Long Yumao's pull, I fear that another spirit from my father's father's youth, Hei Bai, may be in trouble as well. If Kuvira damaged his forest in any way, he's probably in his aggressive form already, so you'll need to be cautious." The Painted Lady nodded, saying, "I should be able to get to the Earth Kingdom faster than you might think, Jinora - I'm hoping I can go into the Spirit World and leave through the Republic City Spirit Portal. The barrier Avatar Korra made shouldn't harm or hinder me - not with the new blue lines on my clothes or pulsing change in paint color." Apparently, they had just reached the shore near Kai, as he yelled, "Wait! Can I give you a hug, Painted Lady? It's the least I could do after you helped scare off Long Yumao!" After the boat hit shore, the Painted Lady giggled as Kai hugged her, saying, "I think your hug with Jinora did just as much, Kai - I know Jinora showed me Long Yumao's hatred of human love, but I half expected him to curse me instead of your embrace with Jinora." Jinora joined the hug, blushing again as she said, "I'll project to Tenzin and let my father know of our success here while you enjoy your new ability to see the Painted Lady, Kai."

Jinora smiled as she heard indistinct chatter while sitting down on the shore, focusing on the sound of the water to drown out the conversation. When she began to project herself, she was surprised to see who she was facing. Jinora's gaze was fixed on Katara, who was talking with her son about bloodbending, of all things. Jinora stayed silent, curious to see what Katara was saying.

"I talked with Korra's parents, Senna and Tonraq, before the conference on the legality of bloodbending following their daughter's feat. We decided that it should only be legal for a fully realized Avatar without any major emotional issues to use at any time. The only other group who should be allowed to bloodbend is waterbenders who have been judged worthy by a tuber-vine or Raava, but only for medical use or in extreme emergencies. Under a full moon only, of course," Katara said, finishing by playing with a hair loopy. As Tenzin nodded in agreement, Jinora said gently, "That sounds like a good idea to me, too. Dad, you might want to come up with a similar official code for when an airbender can take life without remorse - you father, Aang, talked to me about just that earlier today, among… other, much more disturbing things." Jinora shuddered, remembering the Painted Lady's look after seeing the vision, as though the spirit had seen billions of beings snuffed out.

Tenzin said with suprise, "Jinora! Given the look on your face, whatever my father showed you must have been pretty disturbing." Her father looked like he was going to try and give Jinora's projection a hug, but he stopped, saying , "Wait - why did he show you, his 14-year old granddaughter, this horrible vision, and not Korra?" Jinora laughed weakly, saying, "This vision he showed me was not one from our world, dad - not even our universe or plane of existence." Jinora wanted to explain what she had seen, but found herself choking up instead, unable to speak… the thousand suns… Tenzin said softly, making the motion assosciated with infobending, "It's okay, sweetie. If you can't talk about what you saw, I'm sure Korra can take a copy of it out with infobending and show everyone else, if she sees fit to do so." Jinora said while weakly laughing, "That reminds me of the reason that Aang didn't show Korra this vision. Apparently, Raava doesn't want to show humans any scientific information they don't know already, but Aang sees it very differently. He was telling me about all sorts of things that I didn't know what they were, 'genes', some long name he shortened to 'DNA', 'Korranium' and 'fusion' being the first."

Tenzin's eyes widened as he said, "I didn't know that spirits had knowledge of the physical realm past our own, let alone other universes, and especially not that Raava has been holding this information back. I can see why, though - suppose Raava had shared knowledge of radios with Avatar Roku, who then told some Fire Nation engineers about radios before his confrontation with Firelord Sozin in the throne room. That would have given the Fire Nation another edge in the war - one it didn't need, I might add." Seeing her father slightly shaken, Jinora said, "Don't worry - this vision and the information I got about 'Korranium' and fusion weapons was a warning, not a detailed technical explanation of how those horrible huge Meesiles I saw worked, all their awful little cones, much less how each cone could incinerate an entire city." Working up her courage a little further, Jinora said through a pained voice, "The vision I saw, dad, was how intelligent beings could destroy their own world using something Aang called 'fusion bombs' as well as Korranium weapons. Think worse than Vaatu winning Harmonic Convergence, but without the help of spirits." Figuring this was a good transition to good news, Jinora said before either her father or Katara could react, "This vision and my ability to share it with the Painted Lady, along with what everyone knows already, was the reason she decided to leave Jang Hui and help Raava in our cause." After both Tenzin and Katara had calmed down enough that they could understand what Jinora had to say next, she finished, "All that the Painted Lady needs now is for Firelord Izumi to continue supply filters for the factory near Jang Hui - if the waters foul, she will lose a good portion of her strength, even though Raava's energy now flows through her."

Jinora waited a while, figuring her father would ask about her spirit infobending, and when he did, she answered, "The Painted Lady told me that I was able to share this vision with her because of what we know to be the recent energy pulse from the Republic City Spirit Portal, and that any sufficiently spiritually advanced person could have done so." Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "I guess that's good - one infobender is one too many, at times." Katara laughed and said, "I disagree - strongly. In exchange for information about my love for your father, Korra showed me hers for Asami, and we both learned a lot from it." Before Katara could continue, Tenzin said, "You did WHAT, mother?! Please don't tell me either of you included the physical relations… that's just weird!" Katara laughed deeply, saying, "Oh, come on, Tenzin - don't be such a prude. Both Korra and myself were more interested in the actual feeling of love anyways, not the physical act." Katara continued as Jinora's father's face flushed red, "Your own daughter doesn't even know what a period is, despite having had at least one herself given what little she said to me before Meelo interrupted my attempt at sex ed. I think it's time she learned more of such things, before she gets _first-hand _experience with Kai." Jinora laughed, her cheeks flush, as Tenzin mumbled, "I suppose you're right, mother. I remember my father telling me about how you had to give him advice on sexual matters at times, given his upbringing." Managing to smile, her father said to Jinora, "I want you to start having 'sex ed' lessons with Katara, as it is convenient."

Jinora chuckled nervously, remembering that this was taking real time - she wasn't in the Spirit World, where time sometimes flowed capriciously after the creation of the new Spirit Portal. Most spiritual experiences she had heard of since its creation took real time, while a few were over as soon as they had begun. Dying to know what was the case with Kai's experience, Jinora said, "I'm afraid I won't be seeing Katara in the flesh privately for a while - I fear that Hei Bai may already be corrupted by Long Yumao, given his temper when his home is damaged. His forest's location bordering territory controlled by Kuvira and now Jinshu Kuangmai doesn't help either." Knowing her father would have a fit, she said gently, "I think Kai would be the best person to give me this information for now. He knows what thingies are, and even Korra didn't." Tenzin had the very negative, frustrated reaction Jinora predicted, making Katara laugh wildly, shaking her gray hair loopies. Once Tenzin had calmed down, Jinora said, "Don't worry, dad - Kai has changed a lot today. Given that he can see the Painted Lady now, he must have had a milder version of what Kuvira went through happen to him." Glad to see Tenzin smiling broadly, Jinora finished, "Now, I need to go find out what happened to Kai, and get on our way back to Ember Island. I've already sent the Painted Lady to talk to Hei Bai - hopefully she can reverse whatever corruption he has enough so that both Kai and I can safely talk to him. Remember - Jang Hui needs filters. You should probably explain to Firelord Izumi what has happened after this, dad."

On a much more familiar impulse - one that Jinora realized was close to those she felt before talking to Kai in a sultry voice or proclaiming her love for Kai - she said, "I love you, dad and grandmother Katara!" breaking the connection after she saw their contented reactions. After she broke the connection, Jinora noticed that the Painted Lady was gone, having already left on her first mission of conversion. Even more surprising, she noticed they were rapidly approaching what must have been the mouth of the river that Jang Hui sat on. Seeing her eyes were now open, Kai said, "There you are, Jinora! That seemed awfully long for just telling Tenzin Firelord Izumi needs to keep some filters changed." Jinora's cheeks blushed, remembering the talk of sex ed as she said, "I'll explain what happened later, Kai - I want to hear your story first." Apparently, June had stopped by her houseboat on the way to the delta and its strange high grasses sitting in volcanic soil, as June held out two cups of cold tea. As Kai and Jinora drank, Jinora recognized a sweet taste from the tea at the conference along with an odd jolt of energy.

Jinora's eyes widened slightly, and given June's reaction, that was what was supposed to happen. June said, smiling slightly, "I dabble a little with making different teas, and that one has a lot more caffeine than normal in it, along with something I discovered that has the opposite effect of shirshu poison." Jinora said with a frown, "I hope this little something extra isn't anything illegal - my dad will give me the lecture of my life!" June said with a serious look on her face, "All it does is keep you from falling asleep for a good time, or even getting tired. It's an extract from the freshwater kelp under the village - I was bored one day and boiled it like it was tea, drank it, and didn't feel sleepy for another five to six hours." Kai said as he finished his cup of tea, "I'll have to tell Varrick about this - it sounds like this kelp tea could be useful in keeping people who need to be awake and alert from nodding off, like Korra or soldiers." June smiled broadly, saying, "I've used it for a long time, and it does not seem addictive - I can stop without any ill side effects." Jinora sighed in relief as June rummaged through her bags, producing a bag with odd plants in it. While Jinora recognized their color from earlier, she didn't know what they were until June explained, "I figured that you would find these useful. I had some _holdfasts _stored in fresh water that a nice young man cut for me a few days ago, and I hope that if you put these on the bottom of a fresh, flowing lake like the one under Jang Hui, you can grow some of these plants yourself." Jinora touched one of these holdfasts, and was surprised at how wet it was. June said, as she put it back into the bag, "You're going to need to wet the bag in fresh water as you go, Jinora - I don't think it would survive being dried out."

As Jinora finished her tea, her eyes widening as she did so and a wonderful feeling of invincibleness permeated her being, June warned, "You'll still need to make some breaks along the way, even though you probably feel as energetic as Korra in the Avatar State right now. Eat this sushi I packed, then we'll need to part - hopefully I don't pass away before the Painted Lady or either of you come back." Not wanting to think about June dying, even though she was quite old, Jinora dug in to the sushi with gusto, realizing she was actually savoring the sweet taste of the fish's flesh as she did so. When she finished, she realized she didn't feel any more alert, despite having just eaten this… June kelp. Jinora asked after she licked her lips, "Why does eating this June kelp not make me more alert, June?" June laughed, saying, "It's not my kelp - it's Jang Hui's. To answer your question, for some reason, its unique compound only comes out if you boil it, the compound staying in the water."

Jinora said as Kai finished the last of his sushi, "I hate to leave you, June, but we need to be back at Ember Island by nightfall, especially if we want to talk to Korra about what myself and Kai accomplished today. I wish you good health." As Jinora buttoned her wingsuit into flying position, June said, "While I hope I live to see you, the Painted Lady and Kai again, maybe I will be lucky enough to be immortalized as Uncle Iroh was, given all my changes since Nyla's death. I know she should be there, waiting for me - there's a phrase that I love: 'There are no bad pets, only bad owners.'" Jinora wanted to say something about Raava's hope for a changed order for human spirits after the Spirit Civil War, but stopped - given what June had said, she might not have much time left.

Jinora instead just gave the sad old woman a big hug along with Kai, Jinora saying, "I'm sure Uncle Iroh will vouch for you, June - if Piandao or my granduncle Sokka can join Uncle Iroh, I'm sure you can too. Katara told me about Bolin's 'training' on the boat a little bit." June's tired eyes glistened as she chuckled, saying, "You'll have to tell me how that goofball Sokka got immortalized as a spirit - but another time. As much as I hate to break this hug, you two have a schedule to meet, the Jang Hui kelp is drying out and this brackish water wouldn't be good for it."

Jinora took the sack of Jang Hui kelp, her wingsuit somehow keeping the water off her skin, while Kai took a pack with some bottled tea and sushi logs in it. As Jinora took off, she noticed that her airbending was more powerful than normal, and given June's clapping, that was another unmentioned side effect. She asked Kai while on the wing, "Why don't you go first, Kai? My story is a lot more depressing!" Jinora noticed that even though the wind around her was stronger, she could still hear herself talk. Kai said as he turned towards an approaching island, "That bag is looking a little dry, Jinora - why don't I talk while you get it wet?"

As Jinora followed Kai, she looked at the island they were approaching with awe. It had many large palm trees, a central clear spring, and there were even spirits near the water. Most of them were small, but a larger one that had the head of a shark whale, humanoid arms and a tail was swimming around the pool intently. Noting that there were angry red lines on the larger spirit's head, Jinora cautiously snuck up to the water after she landed and put her hand into it, surprised to find that it was cool. Forgetting herself, Jinora bent over and cupped her hands, taking multiple drinks of the cool, refreshing water. When she looked up, the big spirit was next to her, baring its sharklike teeth through fleshy lips as its round mammalian eyes glowed red and yellow in anger, its "fingers" strumming the oasis' edge.

Jinora said, "How can I help you, spirit?" in a friendly tone, figuring that politeness couldn't hurt. The odd spirit opened its mouth, showing its second, red-edged set of teeth as it said in a rough voice, "You can help me by leaving this island, Jinora, granddaughter of Avatar Aang. While I may not like that arrogant serpent of a spirit Long Yumao myself, I like how 'human-y' Raava is becoming even less." Using a scaled hand to point at the mix of normal and blue, happier spirits circling above, he continued, "As you can see, no one here shares my distaste, and I would highly appreciate it if you and your boyfriend Kai just left the island. I want to continue swimming to distract myself from their grating glee." Crossing his arms angrily, closing his eyes and letting some steam out of his blowhole, the spirit finished, "And don't think you can change my mind like you did with the Painted Lady. If this island is turned to glass, I'll just find another one, somewhere else, even if I lose my special pool. It's not like anyone has used it in thousands of years anyways."

Obviously, whatever this spirit knew of what Jinora had shown the Painted Lady was not complete - he didn't even understand what people used to think was the Avatar's main purpose properly! Given his talk about thousands of years, he must have been very old- and out of date. Jinora said, while standing up and bowing, "With all due respect, spirit, part of Korra's job as the Avatar _is _to teach the Avatar Spirit, what we now know to be Raava, what it is like to be human." One eye opened, revealing the red and yellow eye again - though Jinora was pleased to see that it was not as angry a red now, and the yellow was weak. The spirit sighed as the red on his body matched the muter red of his eye, saying, "My name is Sharktar, and given how decidedly un-spiritual the Fire Nation has been for most of recent history, no one knows of me very well. Until Avatar Korra opened the portals, I even avoided appearing to humans at all, disgusted by their lack of reverence and destructive behavior. I spent all of my time during the 100 Year's War in the Spirit World." Finally uncrossing his arms and opening his other eye, he finished, "My memories of human's actions in the past were the main reason Raava's changed nature put me off enough for my changed appearance. I'll let you soak your bag in this pool's water, Jinora - I don't have anything against some plants."

As Jinora submerged the bag of Jang Hui kelp in the waters, she noticed that one holdfast had a small bud on it that was definitely not there before - and growing. As Jinora removed the bag in a panic, Sharktar laughed, saying, "Thousands and thousands of years ago, when this island was still open to humans, usually they loved that side effect - accelerated growth. I got a lot of young couples, most your age and younger. They were eager to skip ahead through what you mortals call 'puberty' so they could have more human relations with one another, or start a family." Seeing a parallel, Jinora said softly, "I guess that's something you and Raava share in common - you've both helped humans have children when they couldn't normally." The red color gradually turning back to the proper markings of a shark-whale as he spoke, Sharktar said, "I had forgotten that part of what Raava did for the current Avatar. I don't have a very good short-term memory, Jinora - why don't you refresh it for me?"

As Sharktar leaned his head forward and clamped his lips shut over his teeth, Jinora was still nervous, remembering his initial hostility. Jinora just wanted to let the spirit know what happened, and did not care for or even want to take advantage of his pool's gift, though she knew Kai would feel differently most likely. She placed her hand on Sharktar's rubbery forehead anyways, imparting the information she thought relevant to his own nature. When she removed her hand, she was not surprised to see he looked much as he had before, but his smile took Jinora by surprise - especially the teeth.

Sharktar said, pointing to a figure over Jinora's shoulder, "It seems like your boyfriend, Kai, has something to say to you. But before you do, I will say this: from what you showed me, the oasis is back open, though I would strongly suggest you keep your little brother, Meelo, away from it, from what I saw of him." Sharktar laughed as Jinora and Kai did, saying, "I think the only romantic relationship he's ready for is one with something you let slip: a 'Ferocious Lemur' fighter plane." Kai laughed harder as Jinora slapped herself on the forehead, asking, "Just what else slipped, Sharktar?"

Before he sank below into the seemingly endless depths of the spring, the spirit said with a sharp grin, "That's for me to know, and you to find out. I'll be back, should you decide to drink of this pool. To assist - unmeasured doses can have… unintended side effects. Let's just say if you drank as deeply after my change of heart as you did of its waters as you did earlier, Jinora, you'd be as old as Korra is." Just before his head vanished, he paused, saying through a pointy smile, "And probably naked, given how small your clothes are."

Kai laughed at what Sharktar had said as Jinora envisioned herself at the age of 22. Jinora found she just looked like a taller, stronger, curvier version of herself, though with some notable _extra _growth in the chest and hips, as well as an adult face. Opening her eyes, a good portion of her wanted to drink of the pool as she had before, but she remembered something her father had told her: "Life is not about the end of the road, it's about the steps you take and sights you see on it." When she told Kai this, he said with a smile, "Come on, Jinora - just a tiny drink? If for nothing else, just to make sure we can handle ourselves in battle better. I'm not exactly an imposing presence, you know." Jinora shook her head, saying, "I don't know - even if I aged to just 16, I don't know if I could handle my new body, given how much trouble a 14-year old body is causing me." Kai shook his head from side to side, saying, "You're right, Jinora - in my excitement for myself getting bigger, and possibly seeing an older you naked right now, I forgot you're having trouble as is."

Jinora said, "That's very considerate of you, Kai - you don't even know your real age and you're willing to forego a drink from this pool, all because of me." She blushed after and felt good in a way that made her seriously consider taking a drink again - she could see why Asami was so crazy for Korra. The feelings down there were just amazing. This desire must have been enough to bring Sharktar to the surface again, as she heard his gravelly voice warn, "Keep in mind this is irreversible. I do not believe there is a fountain of youth, Jinora, so you need to - hey, what are you doing, Kai? Did you forget I have all these teeth or something?" Jinora turned to see Kai knocked on his back, saying weakly, "Sorry, Sharktar, about trying to grab your head- I just figured you might be able to tell me my real age, given what you told Jinora about needing precise amounts of water. I'm an orphan." As Kai stood up, the spirit held out a scaly hand, saying, "Sure, Kai - you should have just asked. Just put your palm in my 'hand'." About 10 second after Kai did so, her boyfriend grinning widely, the spirit said, "It looks like your estimate was right, Kai. You are roughly 13 and a half years old biologically, though you're a lot older mentally and emotionally - most of that progress being very recent."

Remembering the image that Jinora somehow knew was accurate, she asked Sharktar, "Could you make Kai my age, 14 and a bit over, without busting his clothes or wingsuit? I figure with all his progress today he deserves some kind of big present." Sharktar laughed, saying with a final air, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jinora - from what I could tell, given my specialty and the pool's waters, he'd probably rip most of his wingsuit except the pelvis area."

Half forgetting why they had come in the first place, Jinora said, waving goodbye, "We've got to go now, Sharktar - we'll make sure to tell people about your pool, if that's what you want!" Sharktar nodded his head, saying, "Thank you, Jinora - though something tells me Asami and Korra's children will have no need for my services." After the spirit disappeared and Jinora had put the island's location on a piece of paper, Kai followed Jinora as she took off towards the next island.

As they flew from island to island, periodically re-wetting the Jang Hui kelp holdfasts in fresh water, Jinora decided to break the serene silence by saying, "Part of what I experienced earlier was a very detailed vision - one from another planet on another plane of existence entirely. I don't want to describe it - it was too painful." Kai said, "Okay - I guess that means you want me, and just me to talk on the way back then." Jinora responded, barely avoiding choking up as she saw one of those awful suns overtaking Republic City when she closed her eyes, "Yes - I just saw a related, very disturbing image when I closed my eyes just now. Why don't you start with whatever personal breakthrough you had." Kai laughed, saying, "Your father is going to find part of this whole thing hilarious, Jinora - but I won't spoil it. I'll start with what I was trying to meditate on earlier today."

Jinora listened in rapt attention, periodically interrupting to ask questions. When Kai mentioned the thought that whispered in his head that would be important later, Jinora asked, "Who are the two sons? Toph only had two daughters, and I don't think Bataar Jr. has gone insane or turned on us - just yet. I didn't like how irrational he acted towards Kuvira, especially after seeing what she went through." Kai just laughed, saying, "You're going to just have to wait, Jinora - let's just say a certain individual is probably regretting his hubris right now, and it's not Long Yumao."

Listening to Kai as she touched down on yet _another_ island and dunked the bag into some fresh water, Jinora was thankful for the tea June had given them to drink earlier. She didn't feel tired at all, despite having covered a great distance, even with the delay at Sharktar's oasis. When he finished describing the seemingly endless first cycle of pleasure and pain, she asked, "Just how long were you in there, Kai? It didn't seem like I was talking with the Painted Lady _that _long." Kai grinned as he finished a sushi roll, saying through his partially full mouth, "I don't know - everything felt like it was taking place in real time. It sounds to me like you took a longer than you think you did with the Painted Lady - showing her what you know about the past four days plus that vision must have taken a long time."

Once they had left the island, Jinora having devoured a sushi roll while she began to feel her "vegetarianism" slipping before leaving, Kai said, "The way you ate that sushi roll… it certainly doesn't seem like you're a vegetarian anymore." Jinora laughed into the wind, her hearing still heightened enough to carry on a conversation while in flight. As she said, "I figure if it's okay to kill, it's okay to eat meat, as long as the animal is killed humanely," she could taste the sweet fish flesh in her mouth, adding, "Why would Raava make fish so good if it's bad to eat?" Turning her head enough to see Kai's face, she smiled to see his happy expression as he said, "Sounds like something you need to tell your father - I'm sick of how some of the airbenders look at me when I eat meat!" Knowing she wasn't interested in just the new taste sensation that was meat, Jinora said, "Can you continue with your story? I want to hear more!"

Kai blushed slightly, saying, "This is one of the parts I'm most embarrassed about - Team Avatar finding me and my horrible behavior!" As Jinora listened, she was surprised that whoever "ran the show" saw fit to include the suffering of rich Upper Ring residents - she had always considered the super-rich to be not wholly human. As she thought about it, she realized this was one of her father's teachings - Varrick had been reprehensible at first, but he eventually came around. Even Hiroshi Sato had redeemed himself in the end, and his daughter was both rich and morally unimpeachable.

Kai must have noticed the pensive look on her face, as he said, "What - didn't your dad teach you that the rich are people like the rest of us?" Jinora said with an angry look, "No - I remember him and my mother Pema confiscating some Air Acolyte's property as a lesson on avarice, even though he earned the money he bought it with… even if he did take advantage of the other person." Jinora sighed as she swept towards an island with fresh water without consciously doing so, "At the time, I agreed with their actions, but after hearing your story about those rich people who got booted out of the Upper Ring by Earth Queen Hou-Ting, and realizing that Varrick and Asami are rich but still good people…" When she landed, some tears came to her eyes as she said, "Everything used to be black and white, good and evil for me, Kai - but over the past four years, I've seen that the idealistic philosophy of the Air Nomads is out of date. It lacks color, definition - most importantly, judgment." Kai hugged her tightly, making sure not to squash either's packs, saying, "Maybe that's what you're meant to do, Jinora - lead the Air Nation into a new age. One with less black and white, and more color."

Remembering something she had seen Korra do to Asami many times, Jinora said, "That sounds good to me, Kai - and when we're ready, I'll help you repopulate," punctuating the last part with a grab to his butt. Kai blushed deeply as another body part filled with blood, saying, "Sounds good to me too - maybe we'll need to pay Sharktar and his island a visit after all," as Jinora savored her boyfriend and his little friend. Remembering the vision of a 22-year old self, Jinora said, "Yeah - I think we'll both enjoy each other a lot more in mature bodies. I looked amazing!" Kai looked glum - apparently he had never gotten to see his older self, much less hers. Remembering what her father had said about journeys, she added, "Let's agree that we'll only drink of Sharktar's pool after we feel a much stronger attachment to each other, okay?" Kai nodded his head, adding, "You still have a lot to learn about sex anyways, Jinora - you might know what gets excited on my body, but you haven't said its name yet."

Some part of Jinora, one her father had tried his best to squash, couldn't resist. Breaking the embrace and pointing at Kai's _crotch_, she said "Penis!" She laughed wildly after Kai fainted, savoring the sensation _finally _saying the word gave her, having to wake him back up with multiple slaps to the face with the wet, cool bag. Kai rubbed his face, saying, "Where did THAT come from, Jinora? Even Asami doesn't call Korra's equipment by its proper name, from what little Korra showed me on accident!" Jinora giggled like a little, dirty girl, saying, "Well, maybe she should! I liked the feeling I got when I said 'penis'." Before Kai could faint again, Jinora blasted him with air to wake him up, saying, "It feels good to be a girl first and foremost instead of the daughter of Tenzin or an airbender, for once. I feel light, like some weight has been lifted off my soul."

Kai was rubbing his eyes, as though he had sipped cactus juice earlier. He stammered, "I d-d-don't care what June said about that tea, Jinora - I think I'm hallucinating! When you said that last sentence…you…" Kai didn't say anything for about two minutes, and Jinora couldn't stand it anymore, asking loudly, "What did you see, Kai? You're looking at me like I'm Zaheer or something!" Kai said, shaking his head, "Definitely the 'or something' - given you are starting to embrace your physical passions, I don't think you entered the void." Laughing loudly, Kai said, "You said a 'naughty' word in a very non-Air Nomad way, twice - penis!" Jinora felt light when she heard Kai say her new favorite word, and given his surprised yelp, _something _must have happened.

Jinora looked down at her feet, and was confused - she didn't remember trying to fly off, but her soles were clearly not on the ground. On a silly whim, she tried to fly around much as Zaheer might have, but she didn't move - just hover slightly higher. Shaking her head and feeling her feet hit the ground this time, she said to a stunned Kai, "Whatever 'this' is, it's obviously not what Zaheer did. He let go his earthly tether, while I'm starting to embrace it - and not just in a physical way." Seeing Kai's look of utter bafflement, Jinora said, "In any case, it's pretty weak right now, and of no real use. I'll make sure to mention it when it seems relevant, but no sooner - it's too early to say if I found another, less 'costly' way to fly like Zaheer did."

Not really wanting to think of losing Kai lest she scare him even more and take off for real, she said, "Why don't we use our _wingsuits _to fly again, Kai - and stop looking at me like I'm going to steal your breath or poison Korra with mercury! You're creeping me out." Jinora crossed her arms in a huff, feeling vaguely annoyed when Kai broke her foul mood by hugging her. Kai said, cradling her chin, "I'm sorry, Jinora - I just didn't know what to think when I saw your feet leave the ground like that. I'm sorry." As Jinora pressed her face into Kai's brown hand, she heard him yelp again, saying, "Okay, I think we know how it works now! Now let's just fly normally - this gives me the creeps still, sorry or not!"

Jinora said, laughing, "I guess it's going to be sooner rather than later, Kai - it's not like I can never think of you again. Especially if you're talking to me about a transformative personal experience." Kai took a deep breath, letting out a contented sigh, finally laughing, "I can't wait until whatever you call this is stronger - the reaction from Zaheer would be priceless." Jinora laughed, saying in her best impersonation, "You foolish little girl, you're supposed to let go your earthly tether, not embrace it! I'm not an Air Nomad, but I still think I am one! Guru Laghima said this isn't possible, so I won't believe my own eyes." Hearing Kai laugh just made her feel even lighter, though she didn't want to experiment with flying - just yet.

As Jinora and Kai took off from the island using their _wingsuits _and not whatever Jinora was going to call this, she couldn't help but notice her flying was much better than usual. In fact, it felt almost impeccable, as though only an Air Nation Avatar in the Avatar State could fly better using a wingsuit. This ease just made listening to the rest of Kai's story all the easier.

Jinora really like his description of the positive portion of his vision, especially how he obsessed over her feelings. When he got to the part about his golden doppler, she nearly dropped from the sky in laughter, but stopped above the water's surface. Kai was too busy laughing to notice or care, but Jinora decided to experiment and think about how Kai had savored her own feelings, and actually felt herself rising higher and higher. When she tried to direct her movement, however, she just dropped back down, closer to the sea.

Kai must have been watching after all, since he said, "Man - when do I get to do that?!" Jinora laughed, saying, "Given how I really don't know what let me do this half-baked flying anyways, I have no clue." As she thought of Kai again, he met her rising form and hugged her tightly, saying, "Whatever this is, it's a lot better than entering the void. Let's go - I still have a lot to tell you."

Jinora flew next to Kai, practically memorizing his every word. She laughed at his quips to the hilarious golden Kai, and howled with laughter when the golden idiot's mirror shattered and his response. As Kai described how he shattered the jade eyes, Jinora didn't like the fear in his voice. Before he could continue, she asked confusedly, "Wait - you just defeated your dark, or should I say, golden self. Why is your voice quaking?"

Kai took a deep breath, slowly starting to tell Jinora about what happened next with fear in his eyes. She felt herself stop forcefully and hover, and she hugged Kai tight as he talked about what happened through tears. Jinora said, through tears of her own, "His black heart, with what must have been Vaatu's red for lines… and how he spoke of getting a message from Vaatu, and being able to bend even though he had obviously not physically entered your vision…" Kai's face froze, in total silence. Jinora said, pointing at a nearby island, "I think I need to meditate a little, and get some answers. I might even be paying Zaheer a visit." Jinora didn't even notice that she was moving horizontally towards the island - she was too busy thinking of what might have happened, had Kai not escaped somehow. He hadn't even gotten past Jinshu Kuangmai's last line yet - "I have another weapon up my sleeve, but I won't use it just yet - I want to play first." The last five words chilled her heart.

When she and Kai landed softly on the island, Kai began meditating as well, needing to collect himself. Jinora took a deep breath and quickly joined him - her first contact would be Raava herself, hopefully. When she opened her eyes, she was in a sea of pumping blood, odd red shapes passing by, staring at Raava's human-y form. Looking around, she saw a vast cavern of emptiness walled by contracting, pulsating muscle, with strange pieces of sinew and constant beating, beating, beating. Jinora stared for quite some time, taking in her surroundings, what must have been Korra's heart - the real thing was much better than any textbook on anatomy she had ever seen.

Raava said, pointing to what looked like a massive valve, "Welcome, Jinora, to Korra's heart. I can sense you have some very important information for me - information that I would not dare share with Korra, given her struggles with Dark Korra of late. Plus, she's about to speak soon, and I don't want to bother her." Jinora said, "I'll let her explain what happened through infobending or manually, and I will let her take the vision Aang saw fit to show me that you didn't." Raava looked angry at first, but she took a deep breath, saying, "I only cut him off when what he was saying was irrelevant. Psssh, making movers about another universe using his endless knowledge… typical. Anyways, you look troubled, Jinora - and in multiple ways. Fill me in."

Jinora said, "Kai just finished telling me that not only can Jinshu Kuangmai and Vaatu somehow communicate, but that when Kai was undergoing a transformative experience of his own, Jinshu Kuangmai somehow managed to get into his 'vision'." As Raava gasped in horror at the first part and the teapot around her neck laughed maniacally, Jinora added, "And, somehow, given a threat that Jinshu Kuangmai made to Kai, his metal armblade and how he repaired the damage to his dark heart, he could even _bend_." The teapot began laughing even more intently, one of its clasps actually opening and a little black and red form poking its "head" out.

Raava was silent as Vaatu said proudly, "I may be weak right now, but Jinshu Kuangmai? He is strong, very strong. His _human_ attraction to my energy lets me communicate with him in a very limited way, but even then, he has learned the art of dark meditation from me." Raava was too shocked to close the teapot, letting Vaatu continue, "Dark meditation is when a human who is most closely aligned with my own energy meditates on their dark feelings, usually towards a particular person they hate. I was surprised at first that Jinshu Kuangmai was able to dark meditate well enough to retain his bending in Kai's little 'vision'. That must have been his own human energy's doing, as I am still too weak to give anything other than information." Vaatu cackled menacingly, "I have no qualms about sharing information that mortal science does not yet know with Jinshu Kuangmai, unlike this girly fool." Raava finally shut the horrible spirit up by clasping his head back in, saying, "I had never told anyone before this, but Unalaq used a similar technique to contact Vaatu, using his hatred for how unspiritual humans were back then, particularly the Southern Water Tribe. Vaatu could still do some damage with Jinshu Kuangmai's help - he knows as much as I do, including secrets not known to man."

Jinora bowed, saying, "Thank you, Raava - now I must go ask another individual an important question: Zaheer." Raava waved her hands wildly, saying, "Wait! Don't try to contact him in the Spirit World - you know what he did to Aiwei!" Jinora said curtly, "I have a question for him on the power of flight. I will see you or your host, Korra, tonight." She broke the connection immediately, not wanting to hear what Raava had started to say about Korranium - the hurt of Aang's vision was still too raw.

When she opened her eyes, she turned to face Kai and make sure he still had a face. Now it was her turn to faint - he was hovering, his face flushed with a huge smile! When Kai slapped her awake with the wet Jang Hui kelp bag much as she had earlier, he said, "I tried meditating on my relationship with you, then actually said _vagina _out loud a few times with enthusiasm and no shame, 'meditating' on my love for you at the same time. Given your reaction, you saw it worked." He laughed with a smile, saying, "When I closed my eyes again, having opened them in shock when I left the ground, I was greeting by a half blue and black, and half red and black owl who called himself Wan Shi Tong. He had one blue eye, one yellow - as though he was torn." Jinora said, "I know that spirit, as did my grandfather - I'm surprised he wasn't fully red and in his serpentine form, yellow eyes blazing." Kai said, "He did sound rather angry, but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know how I was hovering in the physical world. When I told him I didn't exactly know, and explained what I had been meditating on and my words, he laughed deeply, saying, 'Maybe Long Yumao is wrong after all. If human love and the embracing of physical passions can mimic the power of entering the void, he's on the wrong side. I accept this new decidedly 'earthy' airbending technique as a valid pass to my library.'" Kai stopped as he saw Jinora's widening eyes, so Jinora pleaded, "Please, continue!"

Kai made a show of going back and forth in front of Jinora, smiling happily as he floated and said, "After it materialized, I looked around his library and found all sorts of interesting information. When I went to the 'war' section of the library, at first he swelled into this huge, scary red-lined form with evil yellow eyes, but then he shrunk back to normal size and said, eyes still yellow and lines angry red, 'You better have a very good reason for looking in that wing, Kai! Speak, before I kick you out, or worse!' I explained Kuvira's use of spirit vines as weaponry and how she has a successor who is even more ruthless and the red vanished completely, replaced by black." Kai laughed, saying, "Then, he turned to a little fox and yelled, 'Why didn't you information seekers tell me this! First, Jinora's radio, then spirit weapons? This is unacceptable!' When the fox whimpered pathetically and it looked like Wan Shi Tong was going to bite him, on some impulse I jumped between them and took the blow. His peck hurt a lot." Jinora interrupted, saying, "Awww, you tried to help one of his cute foxes! Was he mad?"

Kai shook his head vigorously, rubbing a large bruise Jinora hadn't see before on his arm, saying, "No - he was shocked by my protection of what he saw as an incompetent spirit. He actually turned blue, like the Painted Lady, after saying something about selflessness, Avatar Wan and a cat-deer! Wan Shi Tong said he wanted to return his library to the surface when the Spirit Civil War was done." Jinora could hardly believe it, stammering excitedly, "R-r-really?" Kai nodded his head, saying, "Apparently, he thinks that humans are more worthy of knowledge than Long Yumao is or any of the spirits that follow him, given Long Yumao's _limited interests_. He said in a huff, 'Long Yumao doesn't like any knowledge in my library except that in the war wing and spirit wing. I always hated that. At least Raava is curious about _everything_ mortal now'. Wan Shi Tong actually laughed, saying, 'Especially coitus.'" Jinora shared Raava's curiosity, but knew she could do nothing more than hug Kai suggestively over his stomach - for now. As she felt a welcome feeling in her own _vagina_, she hugged kai tighter, saying, "I never knew words could be so freeing." Jinora liked the feeling of love in her chest even better.

Ignoring Jinora's excited embrace and somehow knowing what word Jinora meant, given his wide grin, Kai continued, "I convinced him to put the library near Republic City instead of the Si Wong Desert, telling him that Jinshu Kuangmai would probably control the desert by the Spirit Civil War's end." Jinora could still hardly believe it - the last time she saw Wan Shi Tong, he was with Unalaq, and very grumpy! Jinora blushed, saying, "And I thought convincing the Painted Lady to join our side was a major victory. Did he say anything else?" Kai looked vaguely disappointed, saying, "When I asked him if any airbender could do this technique, he said, 'Hmmmm… I am afraid not, Kai. Given that only two people managed to fly by entering the void, it is logical to think that only a few can do so by strengthening their earthly tether properly. Even the individual known as 'Opal' may have some trouble, though not with being earthy.' When I laughed, he said, 'I can only make conjecture, but from what little I know, Opal's relationship with Bolin doesn't exactly seem equal. This would likely serve as a block.' I asked him how he knew about Opal and Bolin and he gave the fox behind me a glare, saying with flaring blue eyes, 'Apparently, _some_ of my information seekers find human relationships more important than spirit weapons. But no matter - I know now, thanks to you.'"

Jinora didn't feel like laughing - she just said, "Wan Shi Tong is right - Opal can be sort of bossy with Bolin at times - it must run in Beifong genes and DNA." Seeing Kai's confused look, Jinora added, "Sorry, I forgot you haven't finished your own story, let alone heard mine." Wanting to add some levity, Jinora said, "I don't think we'll have that control problem, what with you being adopted and my own changes today. Especially this one," she finished, grabbing Kai's rear. Even as Kai hugged her back, Jinora felt slightly disappointed still - even if her father tired, tried, tried, Jinora could do something he couldn't again. Given how Tenzin had tried to raise Jinora to be a proper Air Nomad, she doubted he ever could strengthen his earthly tether in an _earthy_ enough manner. Jinora knew you couldn't just say "penis" or "vagina" and fly - you had to really like the words and say them enthusiastically! Otherwise, saying either one would just be describing a piece of anatomy, like reading a school book, and there would be no freeing effect. At all.

Jinora said, feeling less disappointed after thinking the wonderful words, "I think I might just know how this new kind of flight works, Kai - you have to say sexual words with enthusiasm and without shame, something completely contradictory to what we have been taught being an airbender means. This lightens some acquired or taught burden on your soul, letting you float like a feather, no longer burdened by shame for your passions." Jinora laughed hysterically as Kai repeated his new favorite word at least ten times and laughing in glee, rising as he did so and taking her along for the ride, his cheeks flush with exhilaration and arousal. When he was done, he said while grabbing Jinora's chin, "I don't think saying the word vagina with enthusiasm and without shame was my problem. I never had anyone to think about while saying it that I loved - until I met you." Jinora's chest felt so good, she didn't notice any other feelings - emotional or physical. When they came back down, Jinora sighed deeply, hugging him, continuing her internal train of thought where she had left off.

Opal wouldn't be able to join Jinora and Kai until the flaws in Opal's own relationship were gone. After realizing Jinora hadn't started levitating until she finally stopped beating around the bush and called Kai's penis its proper name two times, she even had doubts about Korra. Given what Kai had told Jinora about how neither Korra nor Asami felt comfortable talking about _vaginas _during _sex, _of all things_, _Jinora knew it might take a while for Korra to fly - she had been raised mainly by the White Lotus, who were just as pre-occupied by spirituality as Jinora's father was. From what she understood, Korra's parents either never got enough time to talk with Korra in earnest about sex, or were fairly conservative themselves - maybe both.

Loving these words and knowing she didn't need to talk to Zaheer anymore, Jinora smiled, saying, "I doubt my dad could ever be earthy enough about it to fly, but maybe once my father sees us soaring together, he can strengthen his own earthly tether enough to be more fun." Grabbing Kai's butt and feeling herself rise off the ground, Jinora said, "Especially when he has grandchildren." Jinora felt the same strong feeling in her chest, and given Kai's playful grab of her _breast_, he did too. She said it out loud, proud - "_Breast_! Screw propriety!" Kai laughed as he said, "Agreed! If Raava didn't want me to grab, why does it feel so nice?" Jinora giggled, cooing "I'm glad you like it too!" as she felt a new sensation run down her spine. Neither noticed they were now high above the small island, too intent on each other.

It felt so good, to finally be more girl than airbender. Just now feeling the wind, she hugged Kai tighter and he returned the favor by massaging her breast, Jinora cursing her wingsuit's existence. Jinora said seriously, "All my life, I've been taught that spirituality is the be-all and end-all, but that's wrong. Just look at where our earthly tether got us." Jinora sighed, saying, "At times, Kai, I've felt more spirit than human - maybe that was part of the reason people found me annoying." Kai removed his hand to give her a proper hug, saying gently, "Yes, I think you're right - but we wouldn't be flying if you were still the same serious teenager you were a few days ago." Jinora kissed him, asking, "You want to finish your story now, Kai? I think we can just fly, hugging, as you finish."

The love she felt made it so she didn't wince once as Kai told the rest of his story without fear, except when she learned that Jinshu Kuangmai was actually Toph's secret wayward son, Tonga Beifong. Jinora felt what must have been Toph's hurt just by knowing, crying bitterly. Jinora said, hugging Kai tightly as they approached what must have been Ember Island, "I've seen what love running out can do to a planet, Kai - but in some ways, seeing what love running out can do to a person is more disturbing." Kai said, pointing to the island, "We're almost there, Jinora - you can show Korra what you saw, and then she can show everyone else. You won't have to carry that vision's burden alone much longer."

Jinora and Kai had made sure to hide their new flying as they approached, finishing their trip normally. They both agreed they wanted to save it to show one person Jinora knew would _definitely _be able to join them, if she could just say the magic word properly: Korra.

Jinora and Kai made record time, arriving back at Ember Island rapidly after Jinora stopped crying. They even beat Korra and Mako back, crashing what must have been a long, drawn-out braintrust meeting, Kai staring at the massive metallic forms in the room in wonder. Jinora handed off the Jang Hui kelp to an excited Varrick after Jinora explained what it could do, Jinora's aunt Kya purifying some seawater to wet it again.

After Jinora had devoured a _delicious _shark whale steak, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't dropped vegetarianism earlier. It wasn't as if the shark whale was innocent, after all - it wanted to sink the Zhu Li and probably eat everyone on board!

As other, decidedly non-military matters were talked about, Jinora started crying again - but these were happy tears, in the end.

Jinora couldn't help but idly wonder, as she listened to everyone explain their work once all had said their piece about events at the braintrust meeting, if Korra was as comfortable with her body as Jinora was now with hers.


	36. Chapter 36: The Braintrust

Chapter 36:The Braintrust

As Asami left the room she shared with Korra, she snuck a look over her shoulder, smiling to see Korra opening her locket, apparently staring at Asami's naked image with rapt attention. Wanting to look at her own locket in peace before she got down to business with the other members of the brain trust, Asami ran off to a nearby bathroom, laughing when she heard Korra yell a particular dirty word loudly and then laugh with glee. Asami didn't have any idea what to make of the bonk sound or Korra's odd confused outburst, especially the loud whump and curse that followed Korra's attempt to clear her head.

Remembering Shiro Shinobi's radio skills, Asami put her necklace back on and headed to Shiro Shinobi's tent. There wasn't enough room inside Zuko's house for Shiro Shinobi to try and set up a more powerful radio transmitter using bits and pieces he had managed to cobble together since the conference. He had begun his work as soon as he wasn't needed for the conference, wanting to busy himself and take his mind off his immense personal loss, and given the rings under his eyes he'd been working a long time. Asami actually had to cough gently to get his attention - someone had gotten him some very high quality equipment and he seemed lost in fascination.

Asami said politely, once Shiro Shinobi was looking at her, "Do you want a hug, Shiro Shinobi? It looks like you could use one." At first, he shook his head, but stopped suddenly, beginning to cry with a vengeance. Asami didn't bother asking his permission, giving him as big a hug as she possibly could, saying, "It's okay, Shiro Shinobi - I know what it's like to be the last surviving member of a family, though I hope I never learn what losing one child, let alone two and the love of my life feels like." He sniffed deeply, adjusting his ragged hat, saying, "Just call me Shiro, Asami. Hearing my last name just makes me hurt even more." Getting a shockingly angry look on his face, he spat on the ground, saying, "I'm going to do everything I can to make that monster pay."

Figuring this would be a good place to ask about Shiro's new gear, Asami asked, pointing at an advanced piece of equipment, "Is that from who I think it is? Given it has the Fire Nation symbol on its side." Shiro managed a weak smile, saying, "Yes - but not who you think. Firelord Izumi ordered this delivered as soon as possible, and I hope I can use it to re-establish radio contact with Ba Sing Se and learn what happened there." He walked away from Asami, standing near a massive tower Asami had mistaken for a palm tree. Shiro managed a weak laugh, saying, "This was a special delivery. It may look like a palm tree, but it's really a very powerful and advanced transmitter. I have been trying to hail Ba Sing Se with it, but no luck so far." Asami asked, getting to the non-emotional reason she had come, "Do you think you could use it to reach the members of the brain trust all at once? I can't project like Korra can and I don't feel like trying to get ahold of everyone individually." Shiro nodded his head, saying, "Not all the rocks around Zuko's house are rocks - some of them are speakers. I just hope Korra didn't break one with her search for gems earlier." Asami laughed, very glad to see Shiro join her, saying, "I don't think she did, Shiro. I'd like to use them to make an announcement." Shiro bowed with a tear in his eye, saying, "Of course, lady Asami. It's the least I can do after your emotional support just now."

Asami picked up what Shiro had told her was the speaker for the rocks, saying loudly, "Attention, all braintrust members! This is Asami Sato, if you couldn't tell, and I need Meelo, Bumi, Varrick, Zhu Li and Kuvira in the conference room. I look forward to seeing you all again in one place, and thank you for your cooperation." Asami laughed as one of the many speakers let out what must have been Meelo's voice, the nine-year old exclaiming, "More war? Good - I was getting bored!" Shiro laughed, though he looked slightly uneasy as he said, "Given yesterday's events, listening wires of our own have been placed in hidden spots. Someone who identified himself as Intelligence Officer First Class Jeong-Jeong was the one who delivered the equipment to Firelord Izumi and did not rest until they were all placed." Asami nodded, saying, "That's good sense - I guess Korra and I were too _busy _to notice." Shiro nodded, saying, "He kept a low profile - he came in peasant's clothes and I hardly believed my eyes when I saw him propelling one of the boats this stuff came on with firebending." Pointing at the tree, Shiro finished, "He helped me assemble this 'tree' and gave me some more in-depth radio manuals to study. In some ways, he reminded me of you - polite, but he knew his business."

Asami bowed deeply and ran off to the conference room, grasping Korra's special necklace tightly as she did so. She didn't think she would get to savor it any time soon. As Asami entered the room, she was pleasantly surprised to see everyone there and working. Walking up behind Kuvira's shoulder and looking at a drawing she was constantly erasing in frustration, Asami asked innocently, "What's that, Kuvira? And why is it so frustrating?" Kuvira took a deep breath and turned to face Asami, only to look at Asami's betrothal necklace and say excitedly, "Wait... that necklace… you must be engaged to Korra now!" Asami nodded happily, making sure to not let the back of her necklace face outwards, lest the special locket pop open. Asami looked around, taking in the positive reactions with relish, suddenly noticing that Su and Lin were present as well, even Lin smiling warmly. Before Kuvira could say something she looked desperate to say, Meelo said loudly, "While I'm happy for you, Miss Asami, I didn't come here to help Kuvira design a necklace of her own for Mako - I came here for war! I wanna draw!"

Kuvira barked angrily, "I may have changed, Meelo, but that doesn't mean I still don't have a temper!", her face flush with anger, and given what she did next, Meelo's response of nothing was not the proper answer. Kuvira stood up and managed to find a piece of metal that was the perfect size for Meelo's mouth, Lin shouting angrily as Kuvira slapped it over his rude little mouth. Everyone except Lin, Kuvira and obviously Meelo laughed deeply, Bumi saying, "You might be a boy genius, Meelo, but you still have to be polite!" Meelo's cheeks actually turned red from embarrassment. Kuvira must have accepted this as an apology of sorts as she removed the strip of metal, saying, "I accept your 'apology', Meelo. Now maybe Asami can help me design something to win Mako over - I want to give it to him before I start my sentence." Lin slapped her forehead and groaned, "I should have used some of Mai's shirshu poison on you for that metal band, Kuvira, but I'll let it slide - this once." Su growled at her sister, "She's my _daughter_, Lin, and I fail to see how that was out of bounds! Now let's help _Daughter _Kuvira with her little present." Lin had a look of thorough disgust on her face, saying, "I'm not sure who's going to be punished by this sentence the most - me, or Kuvira." Kuvira and Su laughed madly, prompting Lin to hit her forehead again, saying, "This is going to be a _very_ long meeting" as she sighed deeply.

For the next ten minutes, Su and Kuvira sat next to each other, one constantly erasing the other's work without hostility, everyone moving closer to watch out of curiosity. While Asami was glad that Kuvira liked Mako, even if the feeling wasn't mutual, she was getting tired of the constant back and forth, finding herself joining Lin in what must have been Lin's tenth exasperated forehead slap, saying, "I don't mean to be blunt, Kuvira, but you and Su have erased so many times you've almost worn through the paper. Let's take a little break, and talk about something serious." Now Lin was the one laughing and Su the one looking dejected as Asami said, "This actually has a tangential relationship with my betrothal necklace, and by extension, Kuvira's 'I love you' going away gift. Korra found a massive deposit of metals and other rare materials in a vein off Ember Island yesterday, seen here." Asami whipped out the map, which Korra had thankfully kept dry, tracing her finger over the massive form slowly for dramatic effect. Meelo said loudly, "Wow, Miss Asami, that's awesome! Nobody said anything about it yesterday." Grinning widely, he asked, "Did she find any cool metals there?" Asami said with a nervous grin, "Yes, she did, including platinum, given how when she earthsensed it from shore using the Avatar State, part of it showed as 'black' to her earthsense." Lin's eyes widened, saying in shock, "Wait - Avatar State earthsense? What else could she tell with it? Given your necklace having some pretty large, high-quality gems in it, especially the sapphire, I assume she visited it somehow for materials for your beautiful betrothal necklace."

Asami nodded, saying, "It was very difficult, but Korra managed to get close enough to the vein to form a large metal shell around her, using a combination of projection and some Raava-powered headlights to take a look." Before she could continue, Meelo asked, "Did she find anything that could explode? I hope she did! Wait… Miss Asami, why are your eyes so wide?" Asami shook her head, thoroughly disturbed by Meelo's prescient question. As Asami described Korranium and how Korra was unwilling to bring any to the surface, she could see Kuvira's eyes widen in terror, Meelo, Zhu Li and Varrick look more and more disappointed as she described Korra's opinion of the metal, and Bumi, Lin and Su with slight looks of fear on their faces. Asami had saved the most disturbing news for last: weaponization potential of Korranium. Noticing Meelo's conflicted-looking expression, Asami said, "Keep in mind, any weapon made from this metal would likely emit what I called Asami particles at the blast site, and given Korra's uneasy feeling about the lighter ore, I don't think the Asami particles would be a good thing." Meelo shook his head in agreement, prompting Varrick to say loudly, "We still need a replacement for tuber-vines eventually, and this Korranium sounds like it fits the bill! If we ever find any outside of that vein, I still want to study it." Seeing Zhu Li nod her head, Asami sighed, prompting Zhu Li to say, "Science can be dangerous, Asami, but the cost is worth it in the end. Just think - if we had refused to use coal power because it's dirty, we'd still be stuck at a pre-100 Year's War technology level. I think something similar applies to Korranium." Noting in frustration that everyone but Kuvira was nodding in agreement, Asami said, "Why don't we talk about something lighter for a while."

Liking the confused looks she got, Asami stood up and pointed at her necklace, then her belly, saying, "Love. All this talk of Korranium is giving me the chills." Showing more emotional intelligence that Varrick, Zhu Li said, "Oooh, the baby! Did you name the baby today or something?" Asami shook her head, explaining what Korra and Raava had found in more detail than what had been said at the press conference, including the baby's full name. Asami loved saying Atokara's full name, so she said as she smiled and placed her hand over her stomach, "Atokara Raava Sato." Kuvira's face was flush as she said, "I knew Raava gave you a baby as a gift, but her energy being in it… that's just amazing." Asami smiled as everyone but Zhu Li nodded, deciding to ignore it and say instead, "Enough about me and Korra - I think I have some advice for Kuvira now."

Kuvira's eager expression made Asami wince inside, knowing what she was about to say. Saying with great tact as she held Kuvira softly on the shoulder, Asami said, "Let me give you some advice, Kuvira: wait until Mako returns your advances with anything other than hostility." Seeing Kuvira's crushed look, Asami added with a smile, "You're still hurting from your breakup with Bataar Jr. - twice." Glad that Kuvira laughed at her little joke, Asami continued, "I have personal experience with dating him, as does Korra, though hers was genuine dating. He's not going to just jump at you because you had a transformative experience - if that was the case, I'd probably be single right now and Mako would be dating Korra. Probably since she came back to the world from her personal journey, at that." Seeing Kuvira didn't look quite so sullen, Asami said something she thought Su might find slightly offensive, saying gently, "Your experience with Bataar Jr. won't help you with Mako. Bataar Jr. isn't the strongest-willed individual in the world, while Mako doesn't take guff from anybody - not even the Avatar. Mako and Korra fought plenty, so he's no pushover." Ignoring Su's morose look, pressing while Kuvira looked receptive, Asami stressed again, "Mako is _not _Bataar Jr., Kuvira - Bataar Jr. is a lot more fragile psychologically than Mako, and definitely not as sentimental." Asami laughed unexpectedly, saying on impulse, "Although, I always figured Korra to not really be a lover, but let me tell you - she can be so sentimental at times in the bedroom, she makes me look like a sex-obsessed brute." Recovering from her unplanned interjection to the sounds of laughter, Asami continued in as serious a voice as possible, "You can't just _bend_ Mako to your will. Mako also still has some unresolved anger at the world, and given your reaction to Meelo - even if he was being rude - you do as well. Given you are both orphans, that anger may never be fully resolved, so you'll need to keep that in mind." Giving Kuvira a warm smile, Asami finished, "Don't worry too much, though - Mako has grown a lot over the past four years, and you just underwent a transformation more dramatic than Zuko's. I wish you luck, Kuvira."

Asami was surprised when Kuvira nodded in agreement, saying calmly "If anyone's going to be the lover, it might just be me - I tried being dominant and strong, and all it got me in the end was these chains around my hands and one very broken ex-boyfriend," with no hint of anger on her face - only remorse mixed with hope. Su's distraught expression wasn't surprising, but concerning nonetheless. Su now had a sappy look on her face and was about to say something emotional to Kuvira, but a familiar voice interrupted, saying, "While I do find it touching you're trying to help Kuvira with decidedly non-military matters, I have a request to make." Asami turned towards Korra's projection the quickest, listening as Korra said, "Just now, Mako called you a member of Team Avatar, Kuvira, and it made me realize that even if you still have to serve your sentence, in many ways you are a member. You gave us some solid advice after you got out of that wooden cage, Kuvira - and not just on military matters. I don't know if Asami mentioned Korranium yet, but it is a good possibility for a human power source, even if I think it is too dangerous." Kuvira said, apparently containing her joy out of business reasons, "Given my own experience with spirit weapons, I agree with you strongly on Korranium, Korra." Asami could practically see Zhu Li and Varrick shrinking as Korra laughed at their hunched-over shoulders, no one else wanting to contradict Korra even slightly. The two only looked more defeated after Kuvira brought up a disturbing possibility, saying, "I don't even think it should be used as a power source - something tells me that any Korranium used for civilian purposes could still have military use - a 'dirty bomb', designed to spread Asami particles and misery."

Asami wasn't entirely sure if Kuvira was showing a delayed reaction to Mako calling her a member of Team Avatar, or that she was glad to see no braintrust members contradicted her opinion on Korranium. In any case, Kuvira said, "I don't think you came here to tell me that handsome firebender considers me a part of Team Avatar. Wait - let me guess. You want us to come up with a piece of equipment for me, just like the other projects?" Even though she was blue, Korra's projection was more attractive than an image made of gems, so Asami just stared at Korra as she said, "I'm not sure what we could make you, aside from another Colossus, and we don't have that kind of time, unfortunately," keeping her gaze fixed on Korra as Kuvira responded, "I want one of these. It will need things I can metalbend, like grappling hooks and steel projectiles - the Satot rounds would do nicely. Instead of twin blades, I want plasma saws that are also hooked to the tuber-vines, in case I need to fight with a spirit." Asami was too busy looking at Korra to realize her Asami's Reach would no longer be unique, or even question how someone had gotten the blueprint out in the first place. Asami glanced over at Meelo idly, seeing that he was grinning nervously, so she stuck her tongue out at him, figuring he was the culprit. Asami snapped back to full attention when she heard Kuvira say, "I may not have mentioned this yet, but Jinshu Kuangmai is in possession of all my blueprints and a significant amount of platinum, as well as the largest spirit vine stockpile near Zaofu, so I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to build an improved version of my Colossus."

Asami wondered what meeting she was attending when she heard Varrick say confidently, "Okay - so that's eight tuber-vines out of thirty used for personal projects, another four for the two battleships, two for the aircraft carrier itself, and ten for five of each of Meelo's planes. That doesn't leave us very much room to use the tuber-vines as anything but a power source, but I think we can manage, especially considering Mr. Tuber-Vine and the others have regenerative properties." Asami almost fell out of her chair in shock when what must have been a tuber-vine said "HMMMMM HMMMMM" loudly. Asami missed what Varrick said next, but she gave Zhu Li an angry look over her comment about Atokara's unusual nature, only stopping when she heard "Korra Sato". Asami's head was swimming, and as soon as Korra left, she said loudly, "I don't feel very good - I have to go use the bathroom. Bad. I feel like I'm going to throw up. And my attention is shot." As Asami ran from the room, Zhu Li yelled, "That nausea sounds like morning sickness - but it's almost 5:30 PM! I hope you're okay!"

When Asami got to the bathroom, she realized in horror she hadn't eaten anything in hours, yet still somehow had "morning" sickness, producing dry heaves that she hated. Knowing the likely cause of her 'attention', or lack thereof, she managed to stumble into the kitchen and grab something to eat, making sure to chase down the food with plenty of cold sweet tea. Asami sat down on the floor, panting heavily, still confused. She had just eaten a fair amount of food and drank plenty of tea, but her stomach… it felt empty still! Dismissing a random nagging thought about her figure, she devoured two cooked shark whale steaks cold, and chased it down with some sake and seaweed, on some odd urge.

Asami felt full - finally. She missed the presence of Korra and Raava - she figured they could explain this bizarre event. Remembering that Korra's energy as well as Raava's was inside the betrothal necklace, she closed her eyes, hoping the necklace could help her somehow - even just a one-sentence explanation. Asami let out a yelp when she was greeted by a voice she had never heard before that said, "Thank you, mommy Asami! I was hungry! You need to eat better!" Keeping her eyes closed and not daring to say anything out loud, Asami deliberately thought, "What happened to me? Please tell me!" The same girl giggled, saying, "I have something I want to show you first!'

Asami saw an image of Raava in her human-y form holding a small, gift-wrapped box which she handed off to two small girls. Who they were took a moment to register - one was in Water Tribe dress and had a pronounced gut, while the other had jet black hair and red lipstick on, despite appearing to be four years old. What must have been both her own and Korra's inner child was joined by another small, partially obscured figure once the young Asami opened the box excitedly.

Asami's heart practically skipped a beat - she could see nothing but the child's skin color on a bare leg and foot, but even this small detail made her cry happily through closed eyes.

The skin was a perfect blend between her own and Korra's - this voice must have been Atokara, somehow! Thinking deliberately, Asami "said", "Well, hi, Atokara - I didn't expect to hear your voice so soon! What happened to me earlier?" Atokara's voice giggled, saying, "If you're going to be my mommy, Asami, you're going to need to eat regularly - I am not an ordinary child, if that wasn't obvious. That's what happens if you don't eat when you should." Asami laughed internally, saying, "That wasn't exactly a long time between eating, Atokara - and that was a lot of food!" Atokara laughed, saying with a giggle, "I don't know much more than you do, aside from this: you're eating for two now, and I'm growing a lot faster than a normal baby!"

Asami had one last question to ask, thinking, "From what I know about normal human growth, most children don't have a brain for a long time. How are you able to talk to me?" Atokara laughed, Asami catching a glimpse of twin white hair braids in the style Asami recognized from drawings of Yue, the human Moon spirit. Atokara's voice said, "Like I said - I'm no normal baby! I'm touched by Raava, my… third mommy? No, that's too confusing. Say hi to momma Korra for me!" When Asami opened her eyes, she noticed that her stomach felt just a _tiny _bit bigger than it had before, almost imperceptibly, but not everywhere. Knowing she didn't want that awful reaction again any time soon, Asami gathered a shark-whale steak, a pitcher of tea and some rice. Suddenly remembering that no one else in the conference room had eaten in a while either, in all likelihood, she went through the trouble of heating up six more steaks in addition to her own, as well as warming more rice, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Come get some food, everyone! I need some help carrying it all out!" Lin yelled, "Put it all on ceramic plates - it will make it easier!" Asami put everything on ceramic plates and inside jade or porcelain jars, Lin, Su and Kuvira using their earthbending to carry the food without effort.

Asami still felt hungry, and realized that Atokara must have had a Raava-augmented growth spurt of some sort earlier. As she took the last bite of shark whale, she heard a familiar voice say, "We're both full now, mommy Asami! I'll help you keep from overeating as best as I can." Forgetting she was surrounded by the braintrust, Asami accidentally said out loud, "How old are you now, Atokara?" After a giggling in her head, Asami said, "Two weeks or so" without her input - out loud. Zhu Li was staring at Asami with an open mouth, saying, "Yeah. I take back my backpedaling on being glad to have normal children." Kuvira said bluntly, "I'm not speaking a word until you tell us what the… blazes happened in there, Asami. Your morning sickness was obviously not natural, and you can talk to Atokara somehow now."

After Asami had finished explaining, she said to a stunned table - even Meelo and Bumi were silent - "I'm as freaked out as you guys are. Just remember, it's actually happening to me, as opposed to just second-hand for everyone else." Seeing Zhu Li start to speak with a concerned look on her face, Asami said sternly, "_I _will be the one to tell Korra, and no one else. You got that?" After everyone nodded their head, Asami said, "Why don't you show me what you came up with during my absence. I'll give the best input I can." Asami laughed when she heard Atokara's voice say "I will too! I'll help mommy Asami!" and was relieved to see that no one was staring at her like Asami was a lunatic. Asami was starting to sympathize with Korra having to deal with Raava all the time.

Kuvira was the first to go, whipping out a piece of paper with a schematic that Asami recognized as that of the airbender steel projectile dispenser, but with some major modifications. A large, four square box with detailed drawings took up the left side of the paper. Kuvira pointed to the dispenser and what looked like a much more slender Equalist glove, saying, "I actually came up with this idea much earlier today and drew it while ignoring most of the press conference, aside from things that sounded new." Kuvira shivered, saying, "I'm glad I'm not the Avatar - Dark Korra sounded more terrifying than my own metal doppler." As Asami clutched her betrothal necklace tightly at the mention of Dark Korra, she heard a little girl ask, "Oooh, what's that you're grabbing, mommy Asami? It's making you feel good!" Asami sighed, saying, "Just a minute, Kuvira - someone needs to go to their womb," she heard raucous laughter as she thought, "I'll explain when you're older - a LOT older. From now on, don't 'come out' unless I tell you it's okay, sweetie." Asami's face flushed in anger as Atokara's disembodied voice said, "NO! You'll have to _make_ me go to my womb!"

Asami took a deep, resigned sigh as she put her elbows on the table and cupped her face, staring at her hands thinking, "If you don't, I'll get momma Korra to use her connection with Raava to lock you in until you can learn some manners." Asami was relieved to hear Atokara's voice say, "Fiiiine. Given Raava's energy, it's not like I won't see everything you do anyways, now that we've connected - I can see the inside of your hands. They look a lot like mine will." Before Asami could ask for a complete description of her annoyingly precocious daughter, Atokara added, "If you don't treat me nice, I won't share what I will look like with you, and if I'm rude or need to shoo, you can send me to my womb, where I won't look at what you're seeing. Deal?" Asami laughed out loud, thinking, "I can see you inherited my business sense. Deal." Varrick looked like he wanted to say something clever or witty when Asami looked up but Kuvira gave him a withering glare for Asami. He whimpered, memories of his work under Kuvira still fresh. Asami laughed, saying, "If you use that on Mako, maybe you will be able to manipulate him better than Korra could." As everyone but Kuvira and Asami laughed, Kuvira said, "No. I'm done with using fear, and I hope you don't keep Atokara in check heavy-handedly." Asami laughed, explaining their "deal", and Kuvira smiled, saying, "That sounds like a pretty even deal to make with someone who sounds like they are four years old. Now, back to _our _business."

Asami pointed to the dispenser, saying, "I recognize that as my own design, though I do like the dual Earth and Wind symbols, and the note that says they are etched in steel. That should help all the former Earth Kingdom airbenders feel a little more comfortable using them." Kuvira pointed to some characters Asami had not noticed, saying, "There are two different types of dispensers now - lethal ammunition and nonlethal. In the original design, Satot rounds and the blunt rounds came from the same magazine. I can imagine how mortified a more peaceful airbender would be if they blew a hole in someone's head instead of stunning them." Asami said, "I notice the dispenser is still the same size, though. Are there more of each round type now?" Kuvira shook her head as she pointed at the four squares, saying, "There's still two types in each dispenser. Zhu Li was 'bored' during the press conference much as I was, so she suggested two new types of ammunition: one nonlethal type coated in shirshu poison or a compound with the same effects, and one lethal type that would let airbenders actually cause harm to machines. Zhu Li hopes to use chemistry to synthesize artificial shirshu poison, and the new lethal type will be filled with an improved version of the explosive Varrick used to take down your ships all those years ago."

Glad to finally be getting somewhere, Asami didn't even bother giving Varrick a hard time, saying, "Good to see it put to good use. Just one question, though - how will an airbender re-load once they run out of ammunition? Actually, two - care to explain the gloves?" Kuvira had a blank look at first, so she sketched a wingsuit and put two pouches into its stomach, saying, "If you wanted more carrying capacity, you'd need to add aerodynamic pouches to the wingsuits. On the gloves, the airbender can flip a switch using their bending inside the glove and swap between blunt rounds and shirshu darts, or Satot rounds or… grenades, let's call them." Bumi walked over, pointing at the glove and asking, "What about just regular airbending? This glove might get in the way." Seeing Kuvira's skeptical look, Bumi asked Asami, "Asami, let me see your electroglove and demonstrate. Betcha you won't think I'm totally crazy after this, eh, Kuvira?" Kuvira said, deadpan, "You could get a hundred doctors to pronounce you sane and I'd still think you're _slightly _crazy." Bumi laughed, responding, "Well, good - crazy means I'm unpredictable. Like this!" Bumi extended his hand and shot an airblast straight at Kuvira's chest, prompting Su to bend a piece of metal around Bumi's hands and say, "And I thought Meelo was being rude!" in a huff. Bumi just grumbled, making Asami laugh all the harder as she handed over the glove finally.

When Bumi repeated the move with the glove, palms forward, a reduced blast of air came out, the glove apparently containing part of the air. Kuvira shook her head, saying, "Give me some metal and let me bend it over your hand, and you'll see why this only happens with the electroglove. Su gave Kuvira her mantle, seeing that Lin was slightly reluctant to provide Kuvira any metal. Once Kuvira had formed a mockup of the new airbender glove over Bumi's hand, she stood up, bracing her legs as she said, "Now try me, Bumi." Bumi was surprised when the slimmer glove didn't produce a repeat of the earlier failure, but even more so that Kuvira could stand against the blast with no bending. Kuvira gave Su her mantle back, saying, "I'm not a pushover - you just caught me by surprise earlier."

Meelo finally spoke, asking, "Suppose an airbender didn't mind killing. Could he… or she wear two lethal ammunition pouches?" Even Bumi gave Meelo a disgusted look, saying, "Meelo! Not even Opal would want to do that. I doubt even Zaheer would take nonlethal force off the table completely." Meelo didn't mind the comment, saying strongly, "Uncle Bumi, what if we're up against an armored enemy, like a lot of tanks? Even Satot rounds would be useless there." Bumi nodded his head, saying, "The kid does have a point. If we get enough spiritwire, we could even put some around the tip of a Satot round and have Korra infuse Raava's energy into the wire directly, letting an airbender hurt or take out a Dark Spirit." Kuvira took out her pencil and drew spirit wire around half the tip of the Satot round, saying, "I think we're done with this now. Why don't we take a look at the four mechasuits and refine them."

When Asami looked at her own suit, Asami's Reach, she heard Atokara's voice say, "Oooh, that looks pretty! Is that what mommy Asami looks like?" Asami stared at the suit, saying out loud, "No, it's not, Atokara. And looking at the other suits, they don't look like their user either. Particularly Zhu Li's - that thing is a monster!" Zhu Li laughed, saying as she pointed to Asami's Reach, "I see you came up with the exact same names for our suits as we did, Asami. Atokara does raise a useful point - your trademark goggles and feminine form still don't capture _you_ very well." Asami sat down with a pencil, re-designing the suit to look more like her. She added another set of spirit blades - this one to the points of high heels, the spirit blade running up the inside of her distinctive boots, to be used for a more powerful kick. Finally realizing a use for the stupid skirts Kuvira had on her mechasuits, Asami drew in a thin, flexible metal skirt with spiritwire on its surface from Asami's Reach's waist. She re-formed the helmet, making it better contour her face, leaving enough room for her to move her jaw to speak into some undersigned radio comm system. Asami realized with a start she should have invited Shiro to come and join them, feeling ashamed at her oversight. The last thing she added was a pair of ruby lips, their color only a note, prompting Atokara to say, "Oooh, I like that! I want to wear whatever does that! But where's your hair?" Asami laughed, saying, "Apparently, Atokara wants to wear lipstick like 'mommy Asami'. Can anyone think of a combat use for hair?"

Apparently, Shiro had gotten lonely, as Asami heard him say from behind her, "That would make a good place to hide communication equipment, though the hair obviously couldn't be real, and I don't think hair as long as Asami's would make combat sense." Asami turned around, slightly embarrassed as she said, "I'm sorry I didn't think to invite you, Shiro - it was awfully rude of me." Shiro shook his head, saying seriously, "I needed more time alone to deal with my loss, as I am sure I will after this short visit."

For the next thirty minutes, everyone gave input on the four mechasuits, including personalizing touches. Meelo suggested Varrick include his mustache on Iron Varrick, Zhu Li suggested a symbol of the Moon on Zhu Li's Thing's shoulders and Varrick adopted the symbol as well, pleasing Zhu Li to no end. Su cried for a while after Kuvira put the Beifong family crest on her suit's shoulders, Lin approving of the omission of Kuvira's former signature metal straps and Asami successfully suggesting that Kuvira include her mole. After Asami had looked at Zhu Li's face and glasses, Atokara even contributed, suggesting that Zhu Li put her glasses on the mechasuit. Zhu Li said with a soft look, "Maybe being able to talk to your kid before they're born isn't so bad after all. I wish I could eat as much as you did and retain my figure." Varrick laughed, saying, "Who, you, beautiful? You could actually use some more weight - your suit might be strong, but _you_ still look like Kuvira or Bumi could snap you like a stick." Zhu Li giggled, saying, "And here you were, complaining that I could stand to lose a few Zhu Lis when rescuing me not long ago. Though I don't think Bumi or Kuvira could snap me like a stick."

Remembering that Korra had made a full-sized model of Asami's Reach, Asami said, "If I can get Lin, Su and Kuvira's help, I can show you a full-size mockup of Asami's Reach before the re-design. There may still be some metal left from the chunk of ore as well - it would be nice to have a mockup of everyone's suit." Once they arrived in Asami's room, Kuvira managed to carry the mockup by herself and Lin and Su went outside to see how much metal was left, leaving Asami by herself. As Asami idly walked around, she realized that Atokara didn't know how her own mother looked just yet, let alone Korra. Asami stood in front of a mirror deliberately, thinking, "This is mommy Asami, Atokara. Care to tell me any features we share in common?" Atokara laughed, saying, "I know you have a picture of momma Korra you don't want me to see, for some reason." Asami gasped when she heard Atokara's voice say, "Come on - you can show me! You're no airbender prude." Asami wasn't surprised by Atokara's request in the least - somehow, Atokara knew most airbenders were uptight, even though she had only 'met' Bumi and Meelo! Apparently able to read her emotions as well, Atokara said, "I know more than what you show me, mommy Asami - a little of Raava's knowledge rubs off on me." Asami thought, "Why don't I show you momma Korra's dress first, so you can at least see her with clothes on?" Atokara laughed, asking, "Why? I don't have any clothes, and I don't think I wanna either!" Asami laughed, thinking, "I guess you inherited Korra's free spirit, before she was crushed by the White Lotus. Apparently, she used to like running naked in the cold of the South Pole."

Asami removed the betrothal necklace from her neck and flipped it over, thinking of Korra's beautiful skin with her eyes closed as she savored the feelings holding the necklace caused in her. Asami heard a click and she opened her eyes, staring at Korra's beautiful naked body. Atokara said almost immediately, "Momma Korra is beautiful, mommy Asami! She must be quite the artist, too! I don't see why people wear clothes at all!" After Asami replied to her daughter, "Part of it is to protect from the sun, cold, heat and other nasty things, and a bigger part of it is social convention," Atokara said, "Okay - I guess. I still don't want to wear clothes unless I have to - running naked in the freezing cold sounds fun!" Asami laughed as Atokara asked, "Will my body be like that when I come out? I like all the curves!" and all she could think was, "I don't think so, sweetie. Even Raava doesn't know what you'll be like when you come out - just yet." Atokara gave Asami her first interesting piece of information, saying, "I have hair like momma Korra - dark brown. Well, except… no, that's going to be a surprise!"

Knowing what little she knew of Atokara, Asami wouldn't find out this other bit about her hair until she was born. Having completely forgot she was supposed to be in a meeting and not communing with her unborn daughter, Asami thought, "Okay, mommy Asami time is over!" as she closed the betrothal necklace back up and ran out to see what Lin and Su were doing.

Somehow between the two of them they had managed to get another piece of ore through a combined effort and were panting as they created iron bars. Remembering that there were more than three metalbenders on the island, she tried something different. After explaining what she had been doing and would be trying to Su and Lin, Asami stood perfectly still, eyes closed as she focused on a powerful energy - both in her betrothal necklace and within herself. When she felt something click, she heard a familiar female voice say _What do you need, Asami? This isn't normal - for a non-Avatar to contact me by focusing on my energy instead of meditation. _Asami thought, "Do you know where Bolin is?" and she heard Raava laughing as she said _Sorry, I don't. Now don't contact me like this again - even this exchange is breaking all sorts of rules. I only interact with people other than the Avatar in __extreme__ emergencies. I do the contacting to anyone except Korra. She can talk to me any time she likes, but you can't. Got it?_ Asami half felt like screaming in frustration - Raava was acting as illogically as every other spirit usually did! Asami just decided to try and find Bolin the old-fashioned way, annoyed and hurt at Raava's response.

By the time Asami found Bolin, she was pretty sure that Lin and Su were done anyways, only bothering to approach to see what he was doing in such an isolated spot. She had gotten directions from a local, and as she got closer, she quickly turned around. Given the sounds and words she was hearing, Opal and Bolin were _finally _having some private time - though nowhere near as intimate as her own relations with Korra. Asami ignored Atokara's protest of "I wanna see!", running back to the conference room.

Asami nearly fainted when she got into the conference room, and not just because of the imposing metal forms in the room, including one she _definitely _did not remember discussing. Asami said, pointing at an exhausted Lin, "Why did you take Kuvira's cuffs off? I don't think she's going to run away, but still…" Lin groaned, with an odd look in her eye, sipping some hot tea before talking, "My sister and I were completely exhausted by our earlier feat with the ore - there's no way we can harvest it with current technology without Korra's help. Given your failure to find Bolin, the only metalbender that was available was Kuvira." Su said, a disgusted tone audible through her exhaustion, "Lin ordered Bumi to stop Kuvira with airbending if he needed to. You know…" Asami turned to Lin, saying, "WHAT? Why didn't you just wait until you felt better! That's awful! And given Bumi's stare at you, he didn't like the idea either." Bumi said, grumbling, "All I was willing to do was something like what Korra did with bloodbending - use the air in Kuvira's lungs to keep her from running, not steal her breath. Meelo suggested it as a compromise."

The subject of all this dissension said loudly, slightly choked up, "I'm done with my work. You can replace those shackles now - I will serve my sentence willingly, despite Lin's misgivings." Once Bumi had replaced the platinum handcuffs, Kuvira walked over to Lin in a huff, saying loudly, "I think I have more than proved my changed nature, Lin _Beifong_. A last name, I might add, you share with me now more than ever." Not letting Lin get in a word edgewise, Kuvira continued, "I've helped design a new weapon for the Avatar like the world has never seen, given all sorts of advice, offered my technological expertise with no conditions to speak of, Korra trusted me to keep some _very sensitive_ information secret that even you can't know, opened myself up emotionally in a way I never have before… what does it take to get your trust, Lin? I bet even if Raava herself vouched for me in her full form, you'd still have reservations!" Lin's eyes flared with an unstable look, apparently no longer exhausted as she said with rage in her voice, "Don't you lecture me! They say that actions speak louder than words, and it's going to take a lot more action than fixing some mechasuit mockups to convince me you've changed!" Slamming her hand onto the table violently, she added, "And just what is this secret that I can't know, Kuvira? I demand you to tell me, and everyone else in this room!"

Asami coughed loudly, saying, "I'm afraid she can't do that, Lin. Avatar Korra's orders." Kuvira gasped in shock at what Lin did next, along with everyone else, though only Kuvira began to cry. Asami saw Lin move her hands rapidly as the floor beneath Asami rumbled and a very tight earth cone formed around Asami as Lin screamed, "Oh, so you're in on this too, Asami? I think I just might know what this secret is about - or should I say, **who!**" Lin approached with wild eyes, a metal armblade extended and Lin howling, "Tell me everything you talked about with my mother, Toph, right now, Asami! I know she has some secret - I remember her covering her mouth after she said 'family' very clearly!" Asami cursed not being a bender - specifically, a combustionbender. There was a wild look in Lin's eyes that Asami found all too familiar, and very disconcerting - they closely resembled Bataar Jr.'s eyes as he was dragged off, screaming.

Lin gasped as the extended armblade snapped off and formed a restraining belt as Su yelled, "MAYBE **YOU**NEED THE HANDCUFFS, LIN! How dare you threaten Asami like that - if there's something that Kuvira, Korra and Asami see fit to keep secret about the Beifong family, maybe it needs to stay secret!" Asami fished wildly in her pack, now freed from the earth cone, getting out the electroglove again - to subdue another Beifong. Lin looked about ready to snap fully, screaming, "It's a third child, isn't it! My mother never could keep her pants on." Lin's eyes widened as Asami approached, fixating her wild gaze on Kuvira, and what she said next made the electroglove irrelevant. Lin said, sweeping the metal holding her back, forming a blade again, pointed at a crying Kuvira this time, "YOU! You know the secret, and it is connected to our family, and you've already worked closely with one Beifong during your reign of terror - Bataar Jr. I think you've worked with one more - JINSHU KUANGMAI!"

Everyone but Asami and Kuvira gasped in the room in horror as Lin said, withdrawing the threatening blade slowly, "Jinshu Kuangmai isn't a real name - it means 'Metal Veins', after his sick ability! It fits perfectly! Asami and Korra stay behind to talk to my mother after the Restoration about something she doesn't want to get out. After Korra rescues Kuvira from Koh and Long Yumao in the Spirit World, Kuvira _conveniently _mentions information at the same time about Jinshu Kuangmai, which was very heavily edited by Korra." Lin stopped pointing at Kuvira, forming an angry fist, punching the hard wood table as she re-extended her armblade quickly, saying in an offputtingly calm manner, "Knowing what we know about Jinshu Kuangmai following the conference, he takes special relish in punishing Kuvira's home and Su's city, Zaofu, by kicking out its civilians and turning it into a fortress." Removing her hand from the top of the table and retracting the armblade again, Lin said in what was much closer to a normal voice, "Given his sickening ability and psychopathic personality, I guess that Toph couldn't handle him and dumped him on some hapless family, probably when he was young." Lin spit on the ground, saying, "Until I started to figure this out, I thought I was over the gulf between me and my mother, and the rest of the family. I was wrong - how typical of Toph, to not want to deal with emotional issues or things surrounding family head on." Sitting cross legged on the floor, Lin said with closed eyes, "I need to 'meditate'. And don't bother me!" At first, everyone honored her request, but as Asami idly looked at her betrothal necklace, she jumped - it was glowing a bright white!

_This is a time of extreme need, Asami - I can feel Lin slipping, much as Kuvira was inside her wooden cage. She's not right. Shock her enough_ _to incapacitate her, then place your betrothal necklace over her heart. And quickly!_

Asami did so without hesitation, not bothering to explain. After she had held the betrothal necklace to Lin's chest for what seemed like an eternity, Lin began weeping, trying to stand up but falling forward weakly, saying with much effort, "Thank you, Asami… thank you. When I closed my eyes, I was taken to a place much like the one Kuvira was, except when I looked to see who was on the other side of the orb, it was my mother, Toph. The orb… it was wildly flashing between black and red, blue and white." Gritting her teeth, Lin said, "When I looked at her, she had a very sad expression on her face, which I noticed was made of flesh. When I looked down at my own chest…" Lin stood up weakly, wobbling over to a remarkably calm Kuvira, saying as she did so, "I saw… thick…metallic lines… emanating from where my heart was located. I asked Toph about the lines and she said, painfully, 'Given what Raava has told me about the past ten or so minutes in that conference room, that is all from your reprehensible behavior towards Kuvira and, most of all, Asami. You have to forgive me, Lin, or that metal and your feelings will eat you alive. I did what I thought was best for Tonga Beifong.' I then pointed at her angrily, saying, 'You left him as an orphan, except he **knew better!** He was old enough, I believe, to know his mother hand intentionally abandoned him, like the coward she really is. Just like Kuvira's parent's - it's probably your fault he's so screwed up!'"

Lin embraced Kuvira tightly, sobbing, "When I looked at my hand, I noticed that it was gradually coming more and more metallic. Toph cried out, running over to hug me, 'NO! I've already lost one of my children to darkness. I won't have you going insane!' It was at this point I could feel an immense power envelop me and a voice in my head that said _You have a lot to live for, Lin __Beifong__. I think you need to see your mother's life through her eyes to fully heal_. I saw my mother's life flash before my life. Everything. Everything she ever did, felt, said, her hopes and fears, her dreams." Hugging Kuvira tighter, Lin finished, "Much as you did, Kuvira_ Beifong_, I screamed 'I want to live!' and felt an immense weight lifted from my soul and indescribable peace replace it, the metal gone." Kuvira said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm glad you won, _Aunt_ Lin - it's not easy. Now let's look at these amazing mechasuits, and the new addition - as a family." Lin made to remove the handcuffs from Kuvira, but Kuvira stopped her, saying, "I'm not taking these off permanently until I've helped heal the United Earth Republic. Though, they could be wide enough for me to bend properly..." Lin hugged Kuvira so tightly Kuvira let out an "Ooof", saying, "Don't kill me with kindness, Aunt Lin!"

When Asami finally managed to look around the room, she saw Bumi hugging Meelo tightly - who for once wasn't struggling - and noticed Bumju was now sitting on Bumi's head, trilling contentedly. Su had gotten over her shock and was getting up to join the Beifong family hug, Shiro looked genuinely happy, and Zhu Li was tugging on Varrick's hand, saying, "The Thing, now, Varrick! I want a family too!" Asami laughed, saying, "I think we need to finish here first, Zhu Li, and it's not like you'd get a baby immediately - you have to get lucky like everyone else, unlike me and Korra." Knowing what the smaller figures on the table were, Asami said, "I can see you all finalized the designs for the civilian and regular military mechasuits - they don't look much different than Kuvira's mechasuits, aside from what looks like a 'caution' theme etched into the metal for the construction ones." Asami held out her necklace - but not for the usual reason. Pointing at the four elemental symbols, she said, "It might be a good idea to somehow distinguish the military mechasuits from the ones Kuvira's army used - something tells me that Jinshu Kuangmai has plenty of them left, given what we know about his strength."

As Kuvira etched the four elemental symbols onto the small, generic military mechasuits, Asami turned to look at what must have been Zhu Li's Thing and Iron Varrick, along with an unnamed mechasuit that must have been Kuvira's. Walking around Zhu Li's thing, Asami said, "I like the extra spirit jets on the back, Zhu Li - if this thing is going to fly, you'll need them." Zhu Li ran over, excitedly pointing to Zhu Li's Thing, which dwarfed almost everyone in the room by height alone, not to mention bulk. Zhu Li said, running her hand over the mechasuit's left hefty shoulder, "This shoulder can fire two different types of Meesiles - most, unguided like the ones Meelo designed for the Flying Hogmonkey, while the other eight larger Meesiles can be remotely controlled. This was Shiro's suggestion, and he will help me and Varrick make the eight Meesiles easy enough to control that I can guide them with one hand's movements." Zhu Li nodded to Kuvira, who demonstrated how the Meesile was to leave its square using metalbending. Asami watched silently as Zhu Li pranced to the other side, proud of her creation as she said, "The other shoulder has much more familiar weapons on it - two small-bore repeating spirit cannons underneath a larger one, closer to Kuvira's Colossus' weapon in how it works. It even has the same rifling her weapon had, though it will probably share the same slow firing time."

Kuvira must have been feeling better now, seeing how she made the mechasuit move with metalbending, saying, "This mechasuit is the heaviest of all four - even my own is lighter. If it weren't for the large spirit jets on the back, it likely couldn't fly." Asami said, laughing slightly, "Aside from the glasses and the moons on its shoulders, I'd hardly know this suit is yours, Zhu Li. I knew it was going to be intimidating from the blueprint, but in person, it's awe-inspiring. The broad chest, those grooved legs, the stocky arms… they look like - " Asami shook her head, thinking to herself, "Comparing them to my mental image of Jinshu Kuangmai is probably not a good idea" as she said out loud, "They remind me of drawings of lion-turtles." Zhu Li was pleased with the comparison as she finished, "The big grooves are extra spirit wires - the jet on the back wouldn't be enough to get my Thing flying like I want it. The upper arms below the shoulders have special grenade magazines in the outer armor, shot out by Lipowder instead of airbending. The thicker arm on the right has a concealed Varrick gun, and the other arm has a spirit blade stowed inside it, in case I need to fight a spirit."

After Zhu Li finished talking, Varrick slapped Iron Varrick hard, rubbing his palm in pain as he said, "My turn! My suit hasn't changed much since you last saw it, but I still want to talk anyways." Asami was surprised to not hear Lin groan as Varrick pointed to the smaller suit's arm, Varrick saying excitedly, "When I extend my arms completely straight, these two long, hollow squares meet each other, forming a small VarriMag gun." Sighing slightly, Varrick continued, "The high power demand of the twin VarriMag guns means I couldn't include any spirit weapons on Iron Varrick aside from twin repeating spirit cannons in the shoulders, as well as spirit longblades on the forearms much like your own suit, Asami's Reach. The rest of the shoulder stores VarriMag ammunition." Finishing as he pointed at a chest that resembled that of Zhu Li's Thing, except smaller, Varrick said, "Well, I guess there is one more spirit weapon, one that I added while you were gone - a condenser ring hooked directly to both tuber-vines that can shoot a beam. Like the one Korra did at UnaVaatu during Harmonic Convergence."

Asami got a dirty yet practical idea, and given Atokara's giggling inside her head, Atokara loved it as well. Pointing at Asami's Reach, Asami said with a grin, "That sounds like a really good idea, Varrick, and I figure those ridiculous boobs on my suit may as well serve some purpose. Can someone add that feature to mine - double?" Kuvira was laughing so hard along with Su that it was Lin who had to make the change, Asami admonishing, "Uh-uh, Lin - they have to look like condenser rings too, or else they won't work properly, I imagine. Right, Kuvira?" Kuvira said, "Yeah, sure - but I don't think that's the only reason you're being a stickler for form, Asami. The main reason probably starts with a K." Lin laughed as she honored Asami's request, saying, "I always figured you for a sexually rambunctious spirit, Asami, even a little bit before you came out with Korra, but this just takes the cake." Asami blushed for the first time in a long time, saying, "I figure with the power inside my betrothal necklace and its strong link to Korra, the 'condenser rings' aren't just for show." Getting some confused looks, Asami said with slight exasperation, "What, you forgot the little spiritwire cradle for my betrothal necklace that's linked to my suit? If I can add my love for Korra - physical and emotional - to the _twin_ blasts, they'd be sure to hurt any Dark Spirit it hits gravely. Maybe even destroy them entirely."

Satisfied with the nodding heads she saw, which Asami noticed with a start now included Bumi's sister, Kya, Asami said, "Now, to Kuvira's… unnamed mechasuit, the last I heard." Lin said, with an odd pride in her voice that Asami had never heard before, "Kuvira's creation is called Kuvira's Remorse. And given her look, she doesn't want to change its name - even after my… experience earlier." Curious to see when exactly Kya had come, Asami got her answer, based on Kya's confused look. Kya said, throwing her hands in the air, "Bumju came to me, trilling with what must have been concern, and I ran here as fast as I could and snuck in, expecting to see something bad. I just saw Zhu Li yanking on Varrick's hand like she wanted sex right then, and figured whatever it was, it was finished, so I just went to the bathroom. When I came back, you were defending your breastbeams." As everyone else laughed, Asami said, face flush again, "They aren't breastbeams - they're lovebeams!" knowing that wasn't even half true, her mouth forming a pout. Kya frowned slightly, saying, "I didn't mean to offend, Asami - I think they're actually a good idea and not dirty. Being a waterbender and daughter of Katara, I don't have any problem with the feminine form, clothes or not." On some innocent impulse, Asami ran over to Kya, saying, "I bet you'll like this, then," showing her betrothal necklace to someone she hardly knew. Asami was happy to see her gut instinct about Kya was right as she said, staring at Korra' naked form, "Wow - I never knew Korra was an artist! That's beautiful! I like the other side even more, though - the way you're holding hands…" Bumi said, as his sister sighed deeply, "Even with Meelo's antics, sometimes I find myself wishing I had married…"

Seeing Meelo move out of the corner of her eye, Asami shut the betrothal necklace, and just in time. Meelo, apparently frustrated he couldn't satiate his curiosity, said, "If you won't show me your necklace, Miss Asami, can we at least look at Kuvira's Remorse and the new war balloon?" Asami laughed, saying, "Sure, Meelo - why don't we start with what I already know partially: Kuvira's Remorse."

Kuvira said, pointing at Asami's watch, "I can see from here that it's getting pretty late - the little interlude must have taken quite some time." Shiro interrupted, saying, "My watch reads almost 8:00 PM. I'll excuse myself temporarily to see if I can hail Intelligence Officer First Class Jeong-Jeong and see if Korra and Mako are returning yet." Asami sighed, asking Shiro before he could leave, "You mean Zuko or Uncle Iroh aren't coming back?" Shiro shook his head, saying, "They both decided yesterday they needed to stay in the Fire Nation and help convince people to help fight Jinshu Kuangmai. Or should I say, Tonga Beifong." With a wink, Shiro left the room as Kya said, "Wait - what? I don't know Shiro as a liar, but that sounds impossible. Isn't Jinshu Kuangmai, like, 32?"

As Lin explained what happened earlier to Kya in detail, Asami took Meelo and Kuvira aside, asking Kuvira, "Want to show me any changes you made to the suit?" Kuvira laughed, saying, "I'll probably add a condenser ring to my suit, though not the twin suggestive ones you did. I didn't change much - the make of the suit is still similar to your own. It still has a mix of the lethal _and _nonlethal airbender projectiles that I can shoot from the shoulders, grappling hooks, twin spirit longblades where I'd normally have armblades, with a slight modification at the ends that lets them double as plasma saws." Not remembering plasma saw spirit longblades, Asami asked, "Just how do you hope to do that? The plasma saws on the hummingbird suits were very specialized." Kuvira bent out one of the longblades, though they now looked closer to Bolin's sword than the longblades on Asami's Reach. Kuvira clenched her fist, and the fatter, shorter blade did something very odd. The side of the blade on the interior of the mechasuit's arm retracted about half-way back inside, revealing a hollow inside the remaining larger portion. Kuvira said, "It's my idea, but I'll need your help to make it a reality. Once we defeat Long Yumao, we should probably switch to blade like this one - hummingbird suits aren't a good way to get inside a Colossus, and knowing Jinshu Kuangmai, he may even attack before Long Yumao is defeated. Hence why I wanted this now, and not later."

After Asami corrected the blueprints, widening the blade to make sure the plasma saw portion would have enough room, she turned to Meelo, saying, "Now why don't you tell me about what I have to assume is your idea, Meelo?" Before Meelo could speak, Asami added, "And why does it resemble one of Kuvira's war balloons? I thought Jinshu Kuangmai would have almost all of them." As she bent the strange form closer, Kuvira explained, "There is a secret facility beneath what used to be the Earth Queen's palace that I constructed, making sure to only let those I trusted most know of its existence - not even Jinshu Kuangmai was told. It's protected by a 'password', and houses a good amount of spirit vines, spirit weapons, along with about ten special airships, maybe many more - I can't remember exactly." Getting an uneasy feeling, Asami asked a nervous Kuvira, "Who constructed the facility? I know there were crystal catacombs beneath the palace - at least until you and… whoever made a secret base. That place must be massive, and extend far beyond the old green crystal caverns." Kuvira said, with a sick look on her face, "That was probably my worst crime. The most resolute and stubborn prisoners were forced to excavate the cavern using shovels or bending, with harsh elite metalbenders for taskmasters who assisted in construction." Kuvira started crying as she said, "My mechasuit isn't called Kuvira's Remorse for nothing, Asami - to keep the secret, I worked the workers to death, then turned on the overseers, sicking Jinshu Kuangmai on them at a different location, telling him they were all traitors. I made sure Bataar Jr. wasn't there and that he believed the workers were fine." Meelo whacked her on the head with a small hand, saying, "Evil Kuvira! Evil! Bad! No Miss for you!"

Some part of Asami wanted to just punch Kuvira in the face so that she'd never be the same - just a strike to the nose, in the right way… Kuvira caught her off guard by stepping back and kneeling, shaking her shackles as she said, "I can only thank Raava that I did not have to feel that hurt, in my original vision - it would have broken me. There's a reason I'm going along with this sentence, Asami - remorse." Finding her rage dissipating, Asami just hugged Kuvira deeply, saying, "I vaguely considered punching your nose in in a devastating way, maybe even fatal way, Kuvira - but after seeing Lin go crazy, I don't think I could do it." Kuvira said, with a completely neutral tone, "I deserve death for what I have done, Asami - my only hope is that, as Lin said, I can earn life through actions. I might have been saved by Korra, twice, judged worthy by Raava in a roundabout way, shattered my metallic self - but it's still not enough. It may never be. My honor, my conscience, my soul… all have been sullied forever."

Asami half fainted when she heard a strong, emotional voice say, "No, Kuvira - you cannot carry the burden in your soul, forever, never forgiving yourself though many have forgiven you. I have to admit, your method for making that cavern you told us all about earlier when Asami wasn't here would probably have led me to cut one of your limbs off earlier… but I know from personal experience, nursing hurt doesn't do anything." Lin finally entered Asami's field of vision as Lin finished, "If you let the guilt from your past actions eat you alive like I was letting my anger at my mother consume me for what she did to Tonga Beifong, you just might go insane. Or worse - revert. To metallic Kuvira." Kuvira said after starting to cry, "You're right, Aunt Lin - I've been good for less than a week, and evil for roughly three years. I can't let guilt slide me backwards…" Meelo surprised everyone around him by having some sound emotional advice for once, saying, "Zuko got his honor back through action, and you can too, _Miss _Kuvira!"

Pointing at what must have been his creation, Meelo continued before anyone could get sappy again, "This is something I came up with when Kuvira showed us all the form of the airships inside that big room. They originally had spirit weapons on the sides, but I turned them into engines and streamlined the form of the war balloon. It's more like a biiiig plane now than a balloon. It still has enough gas in it to help lift it, but there's also four other, smaller engines that replace the old propeller height and position adjusters." Pointing to the side, Meelo said, "It has stubby wings with different guns underneath each side. One side has two Varrick guns and one medium-bore spirit cannon, and the other one has two small repeating spirit cannons and one medium-sized VarriMag Gun. I wanted it to be able to engage spirits or physical targets, no matter what side was facing out." On a cue from Meelo, Kuvira flipped the sizeable model over, saying coolly, "With increased lift from the spirit engines and two tuber-vines for power, it could even go fast enough to be a bomber as well - with modification. Just remove the guns and have a large 'bomb bay'…" Realizing that neither form of war balloon and plane hybrid had a name, Asami said, "Why don't we call the gunship Raava's Wrath, and this bomber the Angry Airbison."

As Meelo laughed, apparently loving the bomber's name, Asami heard a door open and close. Looking at her watch and realizing with a start it was now almost 8:30, she turned to see who it was, half expecting to see Korra and Mako. Instead, it was Shiro, saying, "I finally managed to contact a Fire Nation officer, though not Jeong-Jeong, and they said that Korra and Mako left about 45 minutes ago, both propelling the boat. My best guess is that they will still be a while - the capital is not very near Ember Island. An hour, tops." Shiro walked over to the mockup of Raava's Wrath intently, cradling his chin as he said, "Have you considered making a version of this craft that jams radio communications? The communication blackout with Ba Sing Se has proved most problematic. I would need to design the equipment first, though." Asami stood up, hugging Shiro as she said, "I'd like to officially make you a member of the braintrust, Shiro." Shiro had a steely look in his eyes as he said, "I accept. Anything I can do to get back at Jinshu Kuangmai - he's not Tonga Beifong, not after what he did to my family."

After Asami broke the hug with Shiro, she wanted to say something else, immediately forgetting when she heard a young male voice say, "Stop it, Jinora! Who are you, Asami?" What must have been Jinora giggled, "Come on - they can probably hear us now. I'll have to pester you some more later." Asami half felt like opening the door to see just what could have happened to Jinora to make her so feisty, but something told her it was as long and complicated as her own story since she got up this morning and saved Korra from her dark half.

Jinora and Kai finally entered the room, with wide eyes, like they didn't feel sleepy at all. While Kai marveled at the various mechasuits and Raava's wrath, Jinora produced an odd bag, saying, "This is full of Jang Hui kelp, and needs to be kept wet with fresh water. If you boil it and drink the 'tea', you won't feel tired for six hours!" Asami laughed as Varrick rushed over and grabbed the bag, Varrick saying, "Looks like that's not the only side effect, given how Kai was asking you to leave him alone and comparing you to Asami." Jinora didn't blush at all, prompting Bumi to say, "Where'd the grumpa-Jinora go that I used to know? Wherever she went, she can stay there - I like the sparkle in your eyes!" Kya said as she wet the odd bag with ambient moisture, accidentally splashing Varrick, "It sounds like you had a long day, Jinora - why don't you get something to eat?" Asami's eyes widened after Jinora said, "You got any shark whale meat left? I'm starving, and the only real meat I've eaten today is fish!"

As Jinora dug into a sizeable cooked shark whale steak, Lin said loudly, "Okay - whatever happened to those two, it's a lot more complicated than what happened during our 'braintrust' meeting. Probably more important too, given Jinora's eating a shark whale steak, and they returned from Jang Hui, apparently successful in converting the Painted Lady." Asami coughed, saying, "Why don't I start with when Korra left for the Fire Nation? Nobody here can infobend, so this could take a while." Kai said, running over to his pack, "Anyone want some of this Jang Hui kelp tea?" Varrick looked like he just might give in, but said, "Not yet - I don't want to be up at 3:00 AM, wide awake." Giving Zhu Li a nudge, he said, "I plan on being fast asleep after some quality time with Zhu Li." Jinora giggled, saying, "You can say _sex_, you know, Varrick. I'm not four." Asami joined in the laughter as she heard Atokara's voice say proudly, "That doesn't apply to me, mommy Asami. I've seen momma Korra without clothes on, after all." Asami almost passed out, her voice now too hoarse from laughing to be the first speaker after all.

Different people took turns speaking, first explaining the metal forms in the room as well as the blueprints, Jinora staring at the lethal airbender projectiles as much as Kai did. After people had settled down from Kuvira's repeat of her worst crime, Lin and Su took turns describing Lin's borderline insane behavior, making both Jinora and Kai cry at times. Asami's eyes widened at the lack of reaction to Jinshu Kuangmai's identity from the two young airbenders. When Asami asked Kai about it, he said, "That's something for when Korra is here and well-rested - she's going to be very busy infobending tomorrow morning."

Asami idly looked at her betrothal necklace, and noticed something odd - it was pulsating in a distinct pattern, with the figure of Korra on the front illuminated with white light. As Asami saw who entered the room next, she knew why.

"Momma Korra!"


	37. Chapter 37: From Dusk to Dawn

Chapter 37: From Dusk to Dawn

Korra was absolutely exhausted. With Mako's help on the boat, they had arrived back at Ember Island much earlier than expected, but Korra didn't think any amount of food, tea or cold ice on her face would help. Korra half felt like groaning when she saw how many people were still in the conference room as Mako collapsed into a chair - she had hoped to just find Asami, but Jinora, Kai, Bumi, Kya, Lin, Su, Shiro Shinobi, Meelo, Kuvira, Varrick and Zhu Li were all there, as well as some large metal forms, most of which she didn't recognize. Even what must have been Asami's Reach was radically different - she loved the new skirt and smiled when she looked at its chest, too weak to laugh.

At first, Korra didn't even want to speak, forming the characters for "Need tea and food. Too tired," in the air with ice, politely turning down Kai's offer for something he called Jang Hui kelp tea on Varrick's advice. Korra was shocked to hear Jinora say, "I'm still hungry, but only a little - I'll take a third of a shark whale steak, please." As Kai approached Jinora, Korra let out a weak surprised gasp when Jinora looked at her boyfriend mischievously and apparently grabbed Kai's butt, Kai saying, "Hey! Stop that, or you'll ruin the surprise for Korra after this." As Jinora ate her small bit of shark whale meat and Korra slowly ate her own food, Korra could feel her strength beginning to return. Korra finally leaned back in her chair, putting her feet on the table much as Toph might have, saying, "Ahhhh… just what I needed. It's amazing what a little food can do." Lin laughed, saying, "After my earlier stunt and your own little bending-assisted relaxation, Korra, Zuko's going to need to re-do this floor."

Looking around the room in confusion, Korra noticed there was a hole in the floor near the table. Looking at it and Asami, back and forth, Korra said loudly as she could, "Why does the hole in the floor almost exactly match Asami's lovely hips in diameter? Why do you have that guilty look on your face, Lin - did something happen here?" Lin sighed deeply, saying, "Let's just say I had more in common with Tonga Beifong than any other family member for a little while, crazed anger and irrational hurt and all." Korra shook her head, stopping when she saw Asami waving at Korra the second time. Given how _everyone _aside from Korra and Mako in the room, didn't seem phased, Korra asked Asami, "Asami, can you come over here, please? I get the feeling that whatever happened while I was in the Fire Nation capitol, it's long and complicated, and I don't feel like listening right now."

As Asami walked over, she closed her eyes temporarily and said, out loud, "No, not right now! You're a surprise for later. Now go to your womb!" Seeing everyone else laugh hysterically with the notable exception of Mako, Lin laughing just as well as anyone else, Korra said, "Did someone spike my tea with cactus juice or something? Or is everyone but Mako and myself going crazy?" Asami giggled, saying, "Why don't I show you - and no peeking at the surprise!" As Korra placed a somewhat tired hand on Asami's forehead, Korra took in the braintrust meeting in full. Somehow, Asami managed to block a good portion of it, humming loudly as she did so, saying, "I said, no peeking!" Korra removed her hand, saying with a slightly raised voice, "Asami, why don't you just tell me the parts I _can_ see - I can take the rest later." Korra's eyes glowed momentarily and she saw a white-haired girl appear in the edge of her vision, Raava saying, "Why don't I do it then, in full, and only give you the relevant details until Asami is ready to tell you what _else _happened to her, old fashioned style."

After Raava had finished with Asami, she placed her small hand on Korra's head, and it actually felt like some information was being _erased _from her mind as Raava said, "Don't worry - you'll get it back later, Korra. I'm going back to my home - hopefully Vaatu won't be a little terror like he was earlier." After hearing Jinora cough, Korra turned to the young… airbender? Korra didn't know what or even who Jinora was anymore - she seemed more like a mix of Opal and Asami now than the goody-two shoes Korra knew for four years. Jinora must have seen the confusion on Korra's face as Jinora said, "I had hoped to explain everything that happened to me and Kai today right now, but you look really tired, Korra," walking over as she did so. Jinora whispered into Korra's ear very quietly, "Kai and myself have something to show you and Asami tomorrow. We need to get up early, so no one else sees us." Jinora stepped back, saying much more loudly, "Almost everything that happened to Kai today was good and uplifting, while a good portion of what happened to me - or rather, what I was shown and learned - is disturbing in nature. I'm not going to share any of it with you right now, but let's just say some of it is connected to Raava's comment about Vaatu."

Sick and tired of feeling confused, Korra said, "I need a little bit to make sense of what happened with Lin - my head still isn't screwed on straight just yet. I need something else for my stomach." After drinking some rice milk Korra practically froze with her bending, she felt much better, and said, "I wondered how long it would take someone other than Katara to figure out Jinshu Kuangmai's identity, and given your background in police work, I didn't find it very surprising that Lin was the one to figure it out." Lin must have anticipated Korra's next question, given her nervous look as Korra asked, "Just where did all that aggression and bottled-up emotion come from, Lin? If I had been in the room when you pulled your armblade out towards Asami, I might have just hurt you - badly." Lin sighed deeply, saying, "I'm exhausted too, Korra, and I want to explain my behavior to everyone tomorrow. I'm just glad you aren't angry right now, or too tired to act on it." Korra stood up, hugging Lin deeply, too tired to cry as she said, "I'm just glad everything turned out more than fine, Lin - you seem a lot happier after you surrendered to peace." Jinora said, with a choked voice, "And I'm glad Jinshu Kuangmai didn't decide to pay Lin and Toph a visit, like he did Kai - that would have been very bad."

As everyone but Jinora said "What?!" loudly, Jinora said, "Sorry - I keep forgetting I haven't told everyone what happened. I need to step outside with Kai, Korra and Asami for a little bit, then probably head to bed. I guess the Jang Hui kelp tea is starting to wear off." As Asami and Korra left the room slowly in Jinora's footsteps, Korra smiled as she heard Mako talking animatedly with Kuvira. The last thing Korra heard from the room was Kuvira saying, "You'll have to get Korra to show me everything, Mako - I want to see and feel what changed your mind."

When they were finally outside, Jinora asked Asami to take out a map of Ember Island and a source of light. Figuring she could one-up a map, Korra slammed her fist into the ground as her eyes glowed, illuminating the darkening night around them much more than the full moon did. Korra sensed a good meeting place - a volcanic cave, much like the one she had created under the house back in Republic City. When Korra suggested the cave, Jinora shook her head, saying, "We're going to need a lot of room. That's all I will say for now. I think I found a good place - right here." Korra laughed, saying, "Great minds think alike, Jinora - you remember how your grandfather Aang was stuck in an iceberg?" Jinora shook her head, saying, "Yes - but you can just call him Aang around me. I talked to him earlier today." Korra said, her smile illuminated by her still glowing eyes, "Asami and I made a little private one of our own in that spot, and had some fun - I mean, had sex, inside of it." Jinora smiled, saying, "Thanks for remembering I'm not four, Korra. Anyways - that's where we will meet, at 3:00 AM." Korra nodded her head, fascinated by the headlight effect of her eyes, saying, "That's awfully early, Jinora - how are we going to see?" Jinora laughed, saying, "This is the last hint I'll give - the light of the moon will be more than enough…we won't need to see very well. Only feel, and not just in the emotional sense of the word." Hugging Kai in the moonlight and Korralight, Jinora finished, "Kai and I are going to go to bed - together." Seeing Korra's half-frown, half confused look in the dim light, Jinora laughed, saying, "Not naked, of course, or even on the same bed - Kai and I had a… unique opportunity today and decided to decline it, wanting to take our relationship slowly and not rush it." Asami coughed, prompting Jinora to say, "Not that there's anything wrong with rushing, Asami. Neither of us is as physically mature as Korra and you, and you were bottling up your desire for almost a decade."

After Jinora and Kai ran off quickly, somehow not stumbling over any rocks in the dead of night with only the light of a full moon and some stars to go by, Korra noticed something odd - she hadn't heard any footsteps. Figuring this had something to do with the surprise that required getting up at 3:00 AM in the morning, Korra grabbed Asami's hand and walked at a brisk pace towards Zuko's summer home. When they were both back inside, Korra was surprised to see Mako, Bolin and Kuvira fussing over a blueprint, with the object depicted on it nearby in a mock-up.

When Korra got close enough to see the blueprint more accurately, she recognized their form, but as though from someone else's eyes. Figuring which Avatar's memories were surfacing, she projected Aang out, who looked at the odd swords and said excitedly, "Are those dual dao swords, Mako? I didn't know you liked swords, Mako - I've never seen you use anything but bending!" Mako laughed, apparently not tired any more as he said, "I accidentally formed a small sword made of blue fire earlier today when I was particularly angry over what Firelord Izumi did to the Fire Nation's heritage. Kuvira was going to try and give me a bracelet of some kind as a parting gift, but I wanted something more practical." Bolin said proudly, "I want to help my brother make it - tomorrow. I figure we need to start making spiritwire-based weapons sometime. My brother finally decided that he wanted to give Kuvira a chance - something about a vision he had of two orphans." Kuvira pushed Bolin aside, saying excitedly, "Do you think you could show me his vision, Korra?" Remembering how easily Aang's life transmitted to Eska and Desna, Korra said, "Sure - but I have something I want to show him first. I don't know if you knew this, Mako, but infobending information from my past lifetimes is very easy. I'm going to show you what the Fire Nation looked like before Firelord Izumi modernized it."

Ignoring a tapping on her shoulder, Korra recalled Aang back in, quickly imparting both Aang and Roku's experience with the Fire Nation. Taking what Mako had felt during his visit to the Fire Nation took a bit longer - but not by much. Tears in her eyes, Korra said, "Awww, Mako - that vision was so sweet! Two orphans, holding hands, both hurt, in different ways…" Figuring that Asami would like to see what Mako had felt as well, Korra placed a hand on an eager Kuvira's forehead and above a pleasantly surprised Asami's brow. When she was done with Kuvira, who was now hugging Mako tightly, she heard Asami think "Why don't you show me the Fire Nation, too - I've always wanted to see that part of my heritage." When she was finished, Korra heard a voice that seemed very familiar somehow say excitedly, "Wow, mommy Asami! That was cool! Can I infobend?"

Korra wanted to ask who this second being was, but shook her head, saying to Asami, "The sooner we help these three with the sword, the sooner we can go to bed." Asami said, with a little disappointment in her voice, "Sure - I thought you would want to know what I thought of the old Fire Nation, but I guess not." Korra frowned, saying, "I'm sorry, Asami - let's just say I heard something I wasn't supposed to at the end." Asami smiled broadly, saying, "Oh, right. Even Raava can't restrain… that. Let's help with Mako's dual dao swords - I'll help with the design while you transfer Piandao's knowledge of the swords to Mako. If I remember correctly, Piandao trained Zuko in the use of them."

As Korra took Mako aside, she felt an odd tug - and it wasn't Raava. Figuring out who it might be, she told Mako, "Just give me a minute - I think Sokka and Piandao want something," sitting on the floor and meditating on their energies. When she came to in Xai Bau's Grove, she was stunned by what she saw. Sokka and Piandao's appearance didn't take her by surprise - it was the black form in between the two that shocked her! Picking up on Aang's memories and her own of what that horrible bird helped Unalaq do with Jinora three years ago, Korra said politely, "Hello, Wan Shi Tong. I never expected you to be here. Why do you have blue lines? I thought you hated humans." The ancient spirit answered, his now blue eyes shimmering slightly, "During the start of the Spirit Civil War, I was torn between Long Yumao and Raava. What the young airbender named Kai showed me about the power of human love and passions, along with his defense of one of my most incompetent knowledge seekers, won me over." Seeing Korra's confused look, Wan Shi Tong continued, "I let him in to my library, a decidedly earthy airbending technique being one of the greatest contributions I have had in thousands of years." Chuckling slightly and turning to Sokka as he swelled to a much larger - but still blue - form, he groused, "Much, much better than your silly little knots, Sokka. I still remember that - especially how that trick helped win over other spirits to immortalize you." Wan Shi Tong made to peck at Sokka, who whipped out his meteorite blade and lightly smacked Wan Shi Tong, saying, "No! Bad owl! You're just mad because I tricked you!"

Wan Shi Tong laughed and shrank back to normal size… laughing? Korra was utterly baffled, saying, "Neither Aang nor I remember you as… playful, Wan Shi Tong. What's the deal?" Wan Shi Tong pointed one of his massive wings - now with blue lines for central feather vanes - at Korra as he said, "I have found since I switched sides that Raava's human-y nature is rubbing off on me. I have to say, now that I have actually bothered to look, humans _are _fascinating. They have patterns, but are still highly unpredictable. I should create a new wing in the library, once it is outside Republic City: psychology. I do not think there would be many books or scrolls written by humans to place in it just yet, as even humans don't understand how humans work emotionally or mentally at a scientific level."

Figuring that Kai must have won over Wan Shi Tong - somehow - and that Korra could "ask" him about it tomorrow, Korra said, "Thank you for all the information, Wan Shi Tong, but I don't think He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things would be here just to say hello. I assume your presence here has something to do with why I came here: Piandao and Sokka." The large owl nodded, saying, "Since I am one of the wisest spirits, I may be able to help you extract almost _all _of Sokka and Piandao's knowledge, particularly on swordfighting and forging blades. From what Raava has told me here and there, you mortal allies of hers will be making many, many blades soon - some designed so they can kill spirits." After Korra nodded and explained her armblades to Wan Shi Tong, he exclaimed, "My, my - I did not know of any use beyond the spirit weapons Kai told me about for spirit vines, or these 'tuber-vines' you speak of. That is something for another time - let me assist you in this… 'infobending'. Which, I may add, I accept as a valid pass to my library - including the war section." Now it was Korra who delayed, saying, "Wait - what? I thought you hated letting humans in there!" Wan Shi Tong nodded, saying, "Yes - I almost kicked Kai out because he went to that portion of my library, until he told me that humans were using the spirit's power as their own in war already. I was hesitant at first, but now I just look at it like this: humans have managed to far outstrip the technology level in that wing anyways, and if they are not allowed in, it will never be updated. I look forward to getting a copy of the myriad of blueprints Raava has told me about." Korra nodded, saying, "When things settle down a little bit, I will do my best to get you new information about human technology, Wan Shi Tong. Just a warning: under no circumstances are you to allow Koh, Long Yumao or Jinshu Kuangmai, also known as Tonga Beifong, into your library." Wan Shi Tong looked vaguely annoyed as he said, "Very well - I shall honor your request. I had hoped to learn more of this 'dark meditation' what must have been a very tiny Vaatu's voice was bragging to me about, but from the tiny bit Raava told me about it, it's not something I'd want to keep out in the open anyways." Sighing deeply, Wan Shi Tong said, "I still regret not hiding the scroll about Tui and La better - perhaps it should have been in a special vault."

Forgetting that all this was taking real time, Korra said, "I think I could help you with that - the vault. There are barriers around the Spirit Portals that I created with Eska and Desna's help in the North that block any spirits except those aligned with Raava or those that are neutral from entering or leaving. After the Restoration, which I can see from your nod you already know about, a similar technique was used on the Great Banyan tree that let it judge an individual's intentions and worth, and incinerate them if they mean harm to the Great Banyan tree." Wan Shi Tong flapped his wings angrily as he swelled to full size, accidentally knocking Sokka and Piandao down as he yelled, "What happened to the tree that it needed re-growing? All I managed to find out about the Restoration was that your restored your link with your past lives!" Korra ran over and placed her hand on Wan Shi Tong's feathers, showing him what Kuvira had done to the tree, as well as the little trap she had set for Jinshu Kuangmai. The great owl hooted angrily, saying, "I hope his entire army is turned to ashes! I knew that the tree was hurt - but not that badly!"

Not liking how strongly the new lines on Wan Shi Tong were pulsing, nor that they looked rather purple, as though a mix of red and blue. Korra said, "It looks like there's a lot you don't know, Wan Shi Tong, and I think it's more important to just 'tell' you everything than get what I need from Sokka and Piandao." Wan Shi Tong shook his head, which now thankfully had blue eyes once more, saying, "I think you should be able to do both at once, Avatar Korra. Let's get this over with - I'll even try and throw my own knowledge into the mix." Korra felt almost overwhelmed as she gave out information to Wan Shi Tong and took information in from the large owl, Sokka and Piandao. As she processed the information, apparently with Raava's help, Korra laughed, saying, "So that's what thingies are called? Who told you that, Wan Shi Tong?" The wise owl grumbled, "A young Admiral Zhao. He shared all sorts of human sexual information with me, desperate to be let into the library. I'm glad that was the only bit that slipped. Though, I must admit, I like the name 'thingies' better - it's more… subtle."

Korra remembered her earlier promise to Wan Shi Tong, saying, "If you will show me where the library is, I can go ahead and make the barrier around it." After seeing Wan Shi Tong shake his head, Korra was surprised to hear him say, "If you make the barrier now, you'll just have to re-do it later. I will be getting a large amount of books made soon - about humans, who I foolishly ignored until now. After seeing what Kuvira did to the Great Banyan tree and Republic City, I know mortals are no longer ants, to be ignored lightly."

Korra closed her eyes anyways as she said, "It shouldn't take that long - now let's hurry, before Jinshu Kuangmai finds out a way to 'dark meditate' there." Given the smell of books and scrolls, they must have been in the library now. Remembering another recent human innovation, Korra took a deep breath, opened glowing eyes and used her tight connection with Raava to create a new wing labeled "Movers and Audio Tapes." Wan Shi Tong flew over to the new wing excitedly, saying, "I hope this wing will be filled with all sorts of knowledge. Why are you laughing, Sokka?" Sokka howled, "I doubt Varrick is going to be producing any movers worthy of your library - from what I know of Nuktuk, Hero of the South, it's not exactly educational." Korra howled in laughter, saying, "Sokka's right - for the most part. There's going to be five Avatar interviews produced at some point -Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen, as well as interviews with homosexual Avatars like myself, about their lives." Wan Shi Tong didn't look disturbed, saying, "I look forward to seeing your own 'SpectroMovers', Avatar Korra. Now why don't you do what we came here for - sealing the library."

Remembering what she had done with the earthen walls in Republic City, Korra took a deep breath, her eyes glowing once more as she pumped Raava's energy into the seemingly endless library. At first, she was surprised at how short a time it took, but Korra remembered Raava telling her that Korra was at her strongest in the Spirit World. As she walked around the main square, admiring her work, she jumped - she saw a ghost! A blue form was hovering over a skeleton, saying, "Finally - I can start looking at books again! I don't know what you did, Avatar… uhm, sorry, I don't know your name. I've been dead since Aang's time, but my spirit came back just now - a combination of what must be Raava's energy, and the fact that Wan Shi Tong isn't trying to peck your eyes out." Wan Shi Tong said, "I've never heard of someone's spirit being brought back like this, even if Professor Zei's body is… no longer suitable for use." What must have been Professor Zei's ghost shrugged, saying, "I guess I can help Wan Shi Tong now, even if I am not immortalized _quite_ like Sokka or Piandao apparently were."

Content her work was done, Korra said, "Good luck, and happy reading, Professor Zei!" Before she left the Spirit World, she focused on Xai Bau's Grove, teleporting there and making a mock sword from the earth. Korra swung it around, testing to see if the knowledge transfer had been a more complete success. At first, nothing seemed as though it had changed, but after about five minutes, something strange happened - the sword felt like an extension of her body! Shouting, "Yes!" in excitement, Korra turned around and flung the sword on some instinct, and laughed when she heard a familiar cursing. Not wanting to deal with Long Yumao right now, she just meditated out.

Long Yumao came out from the bushes, shaking his head violently as he tried to dislodge the earthen sword from his mane, cursing. Once he got it out, he sighed in irritation at the sound of many feet on rocks. Turning to Koh, he yelled, "What do you want, slowpoke? If you had been here when I was, you might just have an _Avatar's _face!" Koh didn't even bother cackling, instead saying softly, "You really need to stop being so _bad _at your job, Long Yumao. You're a lot smaller than when I last saw you - you're only twice my size now, and you're about to be smaller still!" Long Yumao hissed angrily, demanding, "What do you know, Koh? Is it something about humans converting another spirit?" Now Koh bothered to switch to one of his favorite faces, cackling through the face of a savage monkey, "Yes - but I'm not going to tell you!" As Long Yumao cursed Wan Shi Tong, the savage monkey's face smiled - even if it was his ally's loss, Koh still loved harassing beings.

When Korra came to, she stood up, glad to see Mako and Kuvira hugging intently - though not as intently as Jinora hugged Kai, she realized with a laugh. Mako, Bolin and Asami turned to Korra, Asami asking, "Is everything all right? You were in there a long time!" Korra shook her head, saying, "Why don't I just show you instead of explaining, then I need to get to bed after you show me the dual spiritwire dao swords. I'm exhausted." As Korra placed her palms to Mako and Asami's foreheads, she told Bolin, "You're getting a reduced version - Wan Shi Tong told me a _lot _of things, and I needed Raava's help to process it all." Korra jumped just before her hands were in place as she heard Opal's voice say, "Bolin may be dense sometimes, but he isn't dumb! Can you show me what happened as well?" Korra said, yawning, "Okay - I'm just really tired, and don't know how blade knowledge will help you, Opal." Korra ignored her response, getting the first of two infobendings over with. When Korra was done, she made sure to go slow with Bolin, finishing with Opal rapidly - and not because she thought Bolin was dumb. Korra wanted to make sure he got the updated sword knowledge the best.

Korra smiled weakly when she was done as Bolin said, "So that's what thingies are called!" laughing as she said, "Yes - but I like thingies better, and given Asami's laughter, she does as well. Even Wan Shi Tong doesn't like their real name." Knocking a curious Meelo away with a blast of air, who was way up past his bedtime, Korra said, "Okay - dual dao swords, Asami's surprise, bed. I'm so tired, I'm half considering drinking that Jang Hui tea." Bumi laughed in the background, saying, "Meelo got in it, and nobody touched it after that. He might need some metal restraining cuffs - he's gone around the room on an air scooter dozens of times already!"

Returning Bumi a weak laugh, Korra looked at the dual spiritwire dao swords, noting they looked exactly like Zuko's, except for a few spiritwire lines from the grip towards the end of the blades, along with an odd detail. Pointing at what closely resembled electrical coils, Korra said, "Are those things running along the blunt edge of the blade for what I think they are - storing lightning?" Mako nodded, his eyes sleepy as he said, "Yes - I got the idea from the lightning stick one of the guards had out when I was being angry. It's not meant to hold a huge amount of lightning - just enough for one jolt. The spiritwire should let me generate and control lightning with the sword - hopefully. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Whatever Asami's glove was she told me about and its ball lightning, I want these instead - no offense." Before he could leave, Kuvira pointed to one of the flat surfaces of the dual dao swords, saying, "These are more than just swords, Mako - I hope the dual Earth and Fire symbols on them will help while I'm away." Mako's eyes widened as he said, "You're the one who's going to need reminding the most, given your sentence. We'll make a bracelet for you tomorrow, Kuvira - together." After Mako and Kuvira went their separate ways, Kuvira walking towards a snoozing Lin and Su, Mako heading to his room, Bolin and Opal held hands tightly as they left the room.

Korra felt Asami tugging on her own shoulder, saying, "Come on - I want to tell you about the surprise, then we can just _be _with each other." Korra nodded, saying, "It'll have to be quick - I'm exhausted. Wish I didn't have to get up at 3:00 AM… what is it, 11:00PM? Guh."

Once Asami was inside the room with her, Korra closed the door tightly, asking Asami, "What's the surprise, Asami? Whatever it is, it must be what Raava removed - I can't remember anything other than a slipup while I was infobending you Mako's experience. Something about mommy Asami." Asami must have previously unbuttoned her vest, as she took it and then her shirt off with two motions, leaving her standing with just her betrothal necklace, bra, skirt, pants and boots on. Remembering she still had the heavy dress on, Korra took it off, saying, "I don't see what's surprising about you wanting to have sex, but I'm good for a quickie." Asami nodded her head side to side, Korra staring at her beautiful dark hair as she said, "No, silly - I'm tired too. It's about Atokara." Korra smiled broadly, asking, "Was that Atokara's voice I heard earlier - 'Wow, mommy Asami!'?" Asami nodded, saying, "I knew Atokara was going to be precocious, but until I had a weird experience, I had no idea just how. Originally, I wanted to tell you everything manually, but I'm very tired as well… and I do like the feeling of oneness I get when you infobend me. Why don't we both take off these clothes and just curl up together naked while you take it out of me." Asami laughed, saying, "Apparently, Raava has taught Atokara some words - and not on accident. Atokara just asked if we were going to 'screw each other silly'."

As Asami removed her boots slooowly, Korra felt like doing just that, and Asami must have noticed Korra's look, given how she removed everything else except her betrothal necklace much quicker. Asami actually hopped into bed rather than letting Korra get a better look, making Korra feel slightly betrayed. After she had taken off her own clothes and was wearing only Asami's jade necklace, Asami said, "Atokara says you look much prettier in person, especially without any clothes on. Apparently, she thinks clothes are some kind of horrible sin." Korra chuckled, saying, "I bet she wants to run free in the polar wind as well. After seeing Aang's life when I infobended Eska and Desna and how free their swimwear was, I think I agree. Modern swimming suits are ridiculously modest, aside from the ones you managed to find." Asami laughed, saying, "I just took underwear and put swimsuit cloth on top, like I modified those bra and panties with a metal strip." Asami's face blushed as she said, "I don't think we should talk anymore for now. Atokara's questions are making me a little uneasy."

As Korra took in what happened after she broke the projection from Asami, at first she was very concerned by the odd hunger pangs and "morning" sickness, but by the time Korra got to Atokara's little admonishment and the gift box part, her heart was melting. Korra recognized the twin white hair braids and froze their image for a moment, knowing just who was to thank for them - Raava. Korra interrupted the infobending to ask Raava directly in her head, Korra's hand still on Asami's forehead, "Seeing these twin white hair braids reminds me of Yue, human turned Moon spirit. Is Atokara similarly touched, but with increased power?" Korra laughed as she heard Atokara's voice protest, "That hair was supposed to be a surprise, momma Korra!" and to her dismay, Raava replied _In line with Atokara's wishes, I'm not going to tell you, and not just because I am not entirely sure myself._ Korra just accepted the uncertainty and moved on back to infobending, laughing along the way, especially at Atokara's diet assistance offer. Korra paused, telling Asami, "You know I like curves, Asami - if only there were some way to be fit to fight well but still have nice curves…" Asami laughed, saying, "You can only have such big curves before they're just plain inconvenient. If my boobs were as big as they are on Asami's Reach, I think I'd topple over." Korra sighed, saying, "I guess that's what imagination and art is for," ignoring her body's pleasurable pleas for satisfaction.

Korra was shocked to find out how "old" Atokara was - roughly three times older than her natural age of around four to five days. Chuckling, Korra said, "I guess we know the delivery date - about three months from now. I hope Long Yumao doesn't get in the way - I want to be present when Atokara is born." Korra's eyes glowed temporarily and she was surprised to hear Raava say from the bedside, "At the rate Team Avatar is going, Long Yumao won't be a huge threat for much longer. Bumju was the first, then the Painted Lady, then Wan Shi Tong of all spirits - I never expected that, given his siding with Unalaq. The next two on the list are Yue, the Moon spirit, and Hei Bai - both of whom can provide concrete battle assistance, Yue being the most powerful and Hei Bai being able to help in both the Spirit World and the physical world." As much as it pained her to no longer touch Asami's lovely naked body, Korra turned around and pointed at Raava's teapot, saying, "Don't forget Sudden Death, and the potential for spirits flocking to Long Yumao if Jinshu Kuangmai can cause enough ruckus. Now, get back in here - I don't want to talk about fighting right now, even if we are winning." Raava let out a sigh, walking towards Korra as an incorporeal form.

Korra was glad to shift back to Asami, doubly so because she could now enter the Avatar State and keep Raava shushed. Korra laughed as she finished infobending Asami, a feeling of love in her heart so strong it was almost painful - but in the best way possible. When Korra was finished, her eyes dimmed as she said, "She sounds like quite the character already, Asami, and you're handling it very well. Given how spunky she is, I'm certain she'll be a looker. It's not like she could inherit anything else from either of us." Asami smiled, saying, "Atokara won't show me what she'll look like - not even at four. From what little I have seen, she should be beautiful - in heart and soul. I can't wait to see how she grows up." Growing up reminding Korra of another funny detail, she said "I think it's cute she wants to wear lipstick." Asami laughed, saying, "Apparently, she's dead serious about it, given her reaction just now. She said, 'If I can see momma Korra naked and feel what her skin is like, I should be able to wear lipstick!'" Korra sighed deeply, saying, "Yeah - I forgot that detail about how she can feel and see what you do, Asami, like Raava does with me, except a lot more directly, apparently."

Asami laughed, saying, "I'll be right back - Atokara just realized she doesn't know what mommy Asami looks like without clothes. I'm hoping she might tell us more about her appearance." Korra idly played with the sheets around her until Asami came back, grinning as she said, "Atokara says she has my long legs, and should end up with my overall lower figure's shape." Asami blushed as she said, "She also said she has my butt, just a little bigger." Korra laughed, saying, "It's a shame she'll never get to pass all this wonderful stuff off if she follows in momma Korra and mommy Asami's footsteps," internally cursing basic biology.

_Love finds a way._

Asami gingerly approached Korra, saying, "I'm just glad to be with you, Korra, let alone be having a _child_ with you. You can't live in the future - you used to, and I don't want you to start again." Ignoring the earlier odd internal comment from Raava, Korra turned with tears in her eyes as Asami explained, "Your job as Avatar requires you to think that way at times, but it goes beyond that, Korra. I remember when I first met you, Korra. You wanted to airbend so badly you wouldn't listen and do what Tenzin told you to. That desire ended up being counterproductive, from what I heard after the fact... it was only when you saw mortal danger that you finally managed to airbend, after all your other bending had been blocked by that monster Amon." Korra just wanted to have some "family" time, but listened to an intent Asami as she continued, "There was nothing to do around Harmonic Convergence _but_ wait for the future - we had no idea what Unalaq's scheme was at the time until it was too late. After Harmonic Convergence, you got more than a bit better about it, being quite in the moment for the search for airbenders and then chasing Zaheer." Asami wiped her eyes, smudging some of her makeup as she said, "I wasn't there for your rehabilitation, but I can imagine that further broke you of living in the future."

Korra nodded her head, saying, "It was one painful, excruciating day at a time, Asami, and I didn't want to think much about the future. The possibility of being crippled, then a mental case, was too terrifying. Not to mention the future if Kuvira had won… There was a reason Dark Korra was able to harass me so much then, even if not in her true form." Unable to restrain herself any longer, Korra got out of the bed and gave Asami a huge hug, their twin necklaces touching as Korra tightly pressed her chest against Asami's, savoring both the sweaty softness and the far more pleasurable feeling of oneness. Korra said, with a contented sigh, "If we had just started off like _this_, I think a lot of the things I went through over the past four years would have been a lot easier." Asami said nothing, instead pressing her body against Korra's, making her head swim. Korra felt light as a feather, feeling her own heart beat rapidly next to Asami's own fluttering heart. Korra said, laughing, "After this, I definitely like the twin spirit cannons on Asami's Reach," yelping "Ooh!" in surprise when Asami grabbed her butt.

The following exclamation had nothing to do with pleasure, and everything to do with shock. Finishing her expletive curse, Korra grumbled, "Not again! My head hurts… at least I know that floating crap is replicable." Asami giggled, saying, "Arousal makes for a nice painkiller. I guess this is what that bump was that I heard before you _actually _left - I heard you 'practicing' your passion. Out loud."

The touchdown was much smoother this time - not slamming the floor. Remembering Jinora and Kai's odd behavior, Korra said, "This might have something to do with what Jinora and Kai wanted us at 3:00 AM for. Let's get some sleep - maybe if I keep together with you like this, Atokara can talk to me in my sleep." Korra ended up placing one hand over Asami's left breast and the other over Asami's stomach, hoping Atokara might want to "talk" to Korra in her sleep.

Soon after falling asleep, Korra was visited by someone - but not anyone she had seen directly. In her lifetime, at least. An ethereal teenager turned spirit she recognized as Yue, the Moon spirit, idly played with one of her long hair braids, saying, "I'm glad someone shares my fashion sense. Your daughter wants to wear her twin stripes of Raava-touched hair much as I wore my own." Korra knew Yue wasn't here for personal business and was not surprised as she continued, "Eska and Desna finally got around to asking for my help in the Spirit Civil War, and I obviously accepted. La took a little convincing at first, but when I mentioned what Eska and Desna had said about Jinshu Kuangmai's ambitions, he readily accepted, remembering what the Fire Nation almost did 170 years ago." Korra asked, not able to see her own body, "Then why aren't you blue like Wan Shi Tong?" Yue laughed, saying, "Myself and La are major spirits - we can't just wear Raava's colors like they're a uniform. The Painted Lady and Hei Bai are another story, though." Remembering something Jinora had mentioned earlier, Korra said, "One last question, Yue. What is 'dark meditation'?" Yue's face looked distressed as she said, "Let's just say it's something a human can do to turn even that little runt in Raava's teapot that calls himself Grand Dark Spirit into a menace - and not because of Vaatu's energy. Because of their _own _evil energy." Laughing nervously, Yue said, "It's a good thing Admiral Zhao or Princess Azula never found out about it, let alone Firelord Ozai."

Seeing Yue's look, Korra knew she didn't want to talk anymore, so Korra bowed, forgetting she had no body in this particular vision, saying, "Thank you for your support, Yue. I look forward to finding Long Yumao encased in ice the next I see him." Seeing Yue's confused look, Korra added as Yue dissipated to mist, "I meant it as a joke, not seriously - I know you cannot use your moon powers to help in the spirit world portion war. 'Tui' and La crossed over many eons ago." Korra laughed - she never thought she'd see mist smile and giggle.

Korra waited, still obviously asleep, waiting for Atokara. Korra was vaguely annoyed when she didn't appear physically, but only as a voice that said, "Don't worry, momma Korra - even I don't know who I like yet. Boys, or girls… Maybe both, like you…. Do? Did? Momma Korra, how does that work?" Korra laughed, saying, "I still have a slight physical attraction to men, but my _love _for Asami overrides any urges my body has. _Lust_ is a purely physical attraction. Think if mommy Asami only liked me and had sex with me because she liked how my body looked and felt, but didn't have an emotional bond with me." Atokara laughed, asking, "How will I tell the difference between the two when I feel them?" Korra said calmly, "It's hard to tell, sweetie - I still don't know what I had for Mako, but if it was love, it wasn't strong enough to withstand hardship." Korra didn't know what to make of it when Atokara said, "When you and mommy Asami were embracing earlier, I could feel you focusing on your love for mommy Asami, while mommy Asami was savoring your body. Does that count as lust?" Remembering Asami's repression, Korra answered, "Mommy Asami has always liked women, sweetie - she is a _lesbian_, while I am _bisexual_, like you said. Her daddy kept her from expressing her true feelings for almost a decade, and didn't feel comfortable making advances on me until recently. I'm sure it's just pent up _desire_, something you will start feeling when you enter something called _puberty_."

At first, Korra thought a lot of this would go over Atokara's head, and said the last bit to re-assure herself to a slight degree. Korra remembered how Asami's necklace had been almost purely sexual energy at first. Either Atokara was lying or she really _was _extremely precocious, as she said, "Okay, momma Korra. I think I understand. Wanna talk about something else? Ooooh! How about bending! I won't show you my whole body yet, but I want you to critique my waterbending form, momma Korra." Korra was happy to see Atokara's body aside from her head appear, and Korra said, "Oh, look! Looks like you got my cute little four-year old gut, Atokara." The headless form crossed its arms, saying, "I'm not cute, I'm capable. Here - watch!" Korra watched in amazement as she saw Atokara take water from the "air", despite never having been told about any waterbending form, let alone this advanced concept one. Atokara's limbs flowed like a Sifu's might have, making the water form a large ice scythe. An image of what Atokara must have imagined Jinshu Kuangmai looked like appeared, Atokara slicing the bloodless image clean in two after entrapping its feet in icy restraints and pinning its hands behind its back. Atokara asked, as the image vanished in a shimmer, "Was that good, momma Korra? Was it? I wanna be good - I wanna fight!"

Korra was torn - she remembered one child prodigy all too well from a past life. Then Princess Azula had shown similar amazing abilities, as well as amazing ruthlessness, making Korra ask Atokara a question before she told her that her form was impeccable. Korra asked gently, "Why did you slice the image of Jinshu Kuangmai in two, Atokara?" Atokara answered without hesitation, "Because he's a bad, evil man, momma Korra! If I didn't, he would blood-iron bend me!" Liking this answer but still having some reservations, Korra asked, "Would you do that to one of his soldiers, or a random bandit?" Korra breathed a huge sigh of relief figuratively when Atokara said, "Only if I saw the soldier do something evil or about to kill someone. I'd just encase the bandit in ice - he might be trying to feed his family." Korra said, glad she wasn't going to have a latter-day Azula on her hands, "Momma Korra thinks your waterbending forms and stances are practically perfect. The most important thing is good as well - how you would use them."

Atokara must have forgotten for a moment she was trying to hide her body, and she saw full lips with Asami's lipstick on them smile above a chin that was rounded like Korra's own. Apparently, this was no accident, as Atokara said, "Do you like my lips, momma Korra?" Seeing that Atokara was serious about wearing lipstick, Korra said, "Yes, I do - I'm sure many boys and girls will find them pretty, whichever you end up liking more." Atokara giggled, asking, "Why can't I like and see both at once, momma Korra? Would that be considered _lust_?" Korra didn't have any idea what to answer at first - she had never heard of a loving multi-partner relationship. Korra said gently, "You can't have a boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time that you _love,_ Atokara. If you profess _love _to two people at once, it's called _cheating, _and that can hurt people badly." After Atokara said, "Okay - but how can I ever know what having sex with a boy feels like if I don't like them more than girls when I finish puberty?" Korra answered confidently, "If you're _really _curious when you get to that age, I can infobend either my own experiences with Asami or Katara's experience with her husband, Avatar Aang. If you like girls, I'll show you Katara's point of view, if you like boys, I'll show you mine." Atokara said, cutting straight to the point, "Given how much mommy Asami loves you and I can see and feel what she does, I don't think I'll need your experiences." Korra laughed as Atokara said, "Okay! I think I'm done now, momma Korra. I'm going to go think about everything you said. Bye!"

Remembering something she needed to tell Atokara, Korra focused on her energy once again before returning to real sleep. Atokara's partial body appeared again, Korra noticing for the first time how muscular it was for a four-year old. Figuring Atokara would be upset with what Korra had to say, Korra sugarcoated it by saying first, "Oh, my, Atokara! What big muscles you have!" Korra laughed as the lipsticked mouth moved, saying, "Thank you momma Korrra - and I wanna use them too!" Knowing that last comment would make what she had gotten Atokara's attention to say sting all the more, Korra said, "About that, sweetie - I don't want you fighting with Team Avatar until you're at least eight or nine years old physically, like Meelo." Atokara had the expected reaction - and yet, she didn't. Atokara's mouth moved into a pout, hands on her hips as she said, "I'm not like Meelo - I have Raava inside, remember! But since you've both been so nice to me so far, momma Korra and mommy Asami, I'll wait. It's not like it will take me long to grow to the size of Meelo anyways once I am born. I'm going to need a lot of food."

With that, Korra said goodbye, part of her glad that Atokara would rapidly be safe from outside aggression after birth, the other part crushed that Korra would likely never be able to even raise a four-year old child to adulthood. Korra was mainly crushed, until Korra remembered her unique ability - infobending. She could watch the childhoods of Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin from Katara's point of view, and all the childhoods of Tenzin's children from Pema's point of view.

It seemed like Korra got a whole two hours of _real _sleep before Asami's accursed watch began beeping, waking both from their slumber. Asami mumbled something about Korra's beautiful skin as Korra wiped her eyes, sitting up straight in bed, legs crossed. She did _not _feel like getting up at 3:00 in the morning - not after yesterday and last night. Closing her eyes, she focused on Jinora's energy, almost awake. When she saw Jinora, she had her back turned to Korra's projection. Jinora was sitting next to Kai with her arm around him, staring up at the stars that were visible through the moonlight. Korra grumbled, "Hello, Jinora and Kai. I do not feel like getting up at three in the morning." Ignoring Kai's stare and Jinora's rapt look when they turned around, Korra continued, "I think me and Asami already figured out part of what you wanted to show us, so I can wait another three hours. Given how wide your eyes are, you must have drank some Jang Hui kelp tea." Jinora laughed, saying, "That's not the only reason - you're buck naked!" Bobbing her small, arrowed head up and down, Jinora continued, "I really regret not drinking from Sharktar's pool now - I can't wait to look like you do! I loved what I saw in that vision. Some of my curves were bigger than yours." Korra didn't quite process what Jinora had said fully, mumbling lowly as Kai reminded Jinora about something involving a road and steps. Korra mumbled, almost falling back asleep and breaking the connection, "Whoever Sharktar is, I can wait three hours to find out. I don't really care what you do while you wait - I'm too sleepy. Goodbye." Before she broke the connection, she saw Jinora cupping her small wingsuit-bound breasts with a pout on her face, making Korra laugh herself back awake - but only partially.

When Korra was back in her room, she finally shut the accursed watch up, setting it for 6:00 AM. Seeing that Asami was awake, Korra said, "Yue and Atokara talked to me when I was asleep. I'm going to infobend you real quick, then get up at 6:00 AM for our _new _meeting time with Jinora and Kai." Once Korra was finished, Asami said, "You've got to be more careful with your projecting, Korra! Technically, that's indecent exposure - you're lucky Jinora and Kai took it so well!" Korra grumbled, "I was barely awake enough to project in the first place, and didn't remember to pull up a blanket. Goodnight, Asami." As Korra fell back asleep, she remembered something that had shaken her slightly while infobending her own interactions with Atokara - Asami's heart had been beating awfully fast during the part about love versus lust. Korra dismissed it as the nothing it was - Korra felt like Asami was a better person than she was, in many ways.

Korra slept soundly enough that she didn't curse the alarm when it blared. Flicking on a light, Korra got dressed as she woke back up - this time, likely for good. Asami was a little slower to get up, staying in bed, apparently morose about something. Korra grabbed her arm and said, "Come on - we've got to go. You can tell me whatever you're thinking about later."

Korra busied herself with helping Asami get dressed, not wanting to think about what Asami had just said: "Love and lust." As they walked out the door, Korra told Asami sternly, "I know you love me, Asami - just because you're a sexual firecracker doesn't mean you're a bad person. I happen to like the feeling in my chest best, and as long as you're happy, I don't care if it's mainly in your vagina. Now let's go." Asami cried slightly, saying, "Thank you, Korra - and not just for finally saying vagina. Maybe Jinora and Kai can help me - I'm not the trouble-free person you think I am."

As Korra picked Asami up, eyes glowing, using blue fire jets to propel them both, Korra wondered what Asami could possibly have to be ashamed of.


	38. Chapter 38: Daybreak

Chapter 38: Daybreak

As Korra approached the meeting location, she noticed both Jinora and Kai curled up together, talking intently. Part of Korra envied them - they couldn't infobend. Remembering what Aang had said about its abuse, she told a distracted Asami, "Maybe if we talked more and infobended less, you'd feel better. How does that sound?" Asami sighed deeply, saying, "No, no - we feel as one while infobending, something I know you love," with a defeated air that made Korra suspicious. Landing a distance away from Jinora and Kai, Korra asked Asami in the early morning light, "Asami, do you get to feel that _love _any time other than infobending, sex, or holding your necklace?" Korra didn't like the way Asami's heart was beating rapidly as she said, "I... I'm not like you fully, Korra. It takes a _lot _for me to feel the feeling of oneness you savor so much. You? You can get it just from hugging me the right way. It takes a lot of sexual activity for me to feel it." Korra was shocked - Asami was lying, and she knew it! Figuring Jinora and Korra could wait, Korra said softly, "You're being too hard on yourself, Asami. Why are you lying - to me and yourself? I can tell you've felt the oneness more than just during sex, just from your heartbeat."

Asami had a very conflicted look on her face as she said, "I've only felt it a few times when I wasn't making love to you. Two times when we were battling Dark Korra, the first when I was punching her in the face as I thought of you, the second time when I pushed my hand onto your chest when you were staring at Dark Korra in the physical world. The third time was when we took the naked nap after the press conference." Korra half felt like slapping Asami across the face and yelling, "SO? Some people go entire LIFETIMES without ever feeling as one with another person!" but for some reason, this "failure" deeply disturbed Asami, and Korra didn't want to reduce her to tears.

Feeling out of her league, Korra said loudly, "Jinora - can you come over here and help me figure out what's wrong with Asami? I'm not doing anything until she's feeling better." Jinora came over with an oddly mature look on her face as she said, "I think what we want to show you can help with Asami's conflicted feelings. Kai and I were just talking, and we finally managed to come up with a good mantra for what we discovered yesterday, at 3:00 AM."

Figuring what Jinora meant based on her own experience, Korra grabbed Asami's shapely butt. Korra then hugged Asami tight enough around the chest that Korra felt Asami's soft breasts and Asami's quickening heartbeat - even through her vest. Korra's eyes glowed briefly from excitement. When Korra lifted off the ground slightly, Asami finally broke from her funk and returned the favor, hanging on with one hand as Korra felt Asami's other hand caress her face gently, kissing her as she said, "I _love _you, Korra - no matter what that nagging voice in my head thinks I do, or don't." Korra shuddered, saying loudly to a stunned Jinora, "Is THIS what you and Kai were doing yesterday - flying?" Korra said a dirty word loudly with enthusiasm and no shame, figuring it _much _better than just saying a body part's name like a greenhorn teenager, as Jinora and Kai had done. She suddenly found she could actually control her path now, half tempted to fly away from Jinora and Kai and make another private ice bubble. Both Jinora and Kai were staring with rapt attention, Kai blushing as he yelled, "Okay - you can stop demonstrating now!" Jinora said, protesting with a disappointed tone, "Aw, come on! I'm not a child, you know - show Kai what he should do to me later!" Asami laughed, obliging Jinora's request on Korra's chest in a lapse of judgment, saying, "Oh, great. Now I'm guilty of indecent conduct!" once the welcome grab was gone.

After she regained her focus from Asami's breast grab, Korra found something very odd with how Jinora was staring at them as they landed, much less her outburst - her expression wasn't appropriate for her age, spiritual advancement or not. Korra chuckled with a hint of nervousness in her voice, saying, "Something tells me Jinora and Kai don't mind, Asami. It's not like you _directly_ grabbed my breast anyways. That look Jinora has - it'd find a better home on your own face, Asami." Frustrated that Jinora didn't take the subtle hint to stop being weird, Korra busied herself by taking Asami aside and asking, "What nagging voice in your head, Asami? Is it connected to why you were so glum just now?" Asami briefly looked like she was being tormented by something, but she said, "Yes - I don't know what it is, but it's been bugging me ever since you infobended me what you talked about with Atokara about love versus lust." Asami shook her head, saying, "Whenever it comes around, I get this awful feeling, like Dark Korra were in my head. It seems to be hypocritical too - what it says makes no sense." Korra took a deep breath, sighing as she said, "Looks like we have some work to do once I figure out what's going on with Jinora - it sounds an awful lot like your dark self." Seeing the wide look in Asami's eyes, Korra said, "It's okay, Asami - I'm here for you. You were there for me when I needed you most. You're not seeing things like I did, are you?" Asami shook her head, saying, "No, I - what is Jinora doing?"

Korra turned her head to see Jinora talking heatedly to a floating Kai, trying to catch up with regular airbending and failing. Jinora would try and grab Kai when she came close, saying, "Come on, Kai - you know you want to!" Korra and Asami recoiled in horror as Kai said, still trying to avoid Jinora, "What is wrong with you, Jinora? Yesterday, you refused Sharktar's gift and wouldn't even say 'penis', and … and now you seem like you're one hand away from grabbing mine! And I won't grab your breasts like that - not _yet_, and not for a _long time_ if you keep chasing me!" As Jinora giggled and said, "Embrace your earthly tether, Kai!" Korra flashed her eyes briefly and enveloped Jinora in a block of ice, saying, "It sounds like you need to cool down, Jinora - and I noticed you can't fly like Kai is!" Jinora said what must have been her new favorite word three times before finally taking a deep breath, frustrated with her little icy time-out block and her inability to fly, grumbling.

Kai finally came down, talking to Jinora at eye-level while staying away from her mouth, saying passionately, "I can see why Sharktar warned you about the growth being permanent - you aren't ready to handle this at all! You've got to start thinking with your wonderful mind, and not your vagina!" Jinora started weeping slightly, saying, "You're right, Kai - but all this new feeling! My body seems like it's hijacked me! My parents never taught me how to deal with these emotions!" Korra said, whispering in Asami's ear, "Do you have any idea how to help Jinora with her new feelings? I didn't exactly get a stellar education from the White Lotus, and while my reaction wasn't as extreme as Jinora's, it wasn't fun." Asami smiled slightly, saying, "I did take all those dating courses, and my father made _sure _I knew how boys worked, inside and out. Maybe Jinora could use some infobending."

Apparently, Kai and Jinora had partially made up in the meantime, given how Jinora wasn't moving her head anymore. Kai leaned over, saying, "It's okay, Jinora - I'm not mad at you, just disappointed. Just because you found your sexual self doesn't mean you have to try and satiate it right away." Korra loosened the upper portion of Jinora's icy tomb, letting the two embrace as she said, "I didn't have sex until I was 22, Jinora, and even then, there was a relatively slow buildup to it. You may feel older than 14 mentally and spiritually, and you are, but your lack of knowledge about sex, courtesy of your upbringing, makes you ill-equipped to deal with your new feelings." Jinora nodded her head, saying, "Yes, you're right - that awful behavior of mine started with an appropriate butt grab, and ended with me being unable to fly 'properly' at all."

Still not having gotten a full explanation for why Korra and Kai could fly, but Jinora temporarily couldn't, Korra asked Jinora "Can you tell me more about this new mantra associated with this flying? Given your chase of Kai, you obviously didn't enter the void like Zaheer did, and neither did I." Jinora perked up after taking a breath, saying, "Originally, it was 'Embrace your earthly tether. Shun the void. Embrace your mortal body and become free. Empty shame and become wind.' Given my little self-control issue after I embraced my earthly tether too much, and your advice on going slow, the first word should probably be 'nurture'." Korra nodded her head vigorously, saying, "That sounds good to me, and encapsulates how this new flying feels to me as well. When I was grabbing Asami, and she grabbed me, the feeling of love was at least equal to the arousal." Korra laughed, adding, "If it was just arousal and not emotional attachment and love, I think some rogue airbender would have discovered it by now." Kai laughed as Jinora blushed, saying, "Can I get those dating lessons now? Something tells me Asami might also have some sex ed in her brilliant mind as well."

As Korra used infobending to take out the dating lessons and sex ed, Asami smiled, happy to feel the oneness with Korra. Korra laughed slightly as she started the sex ed, saying, "If I had those dating classes, maybe I wouldn't have failed so badly with Mako," and burst out laughing when Asami said, "No no no!" Just as Korra was about to finish the sex ed, she caught a glimpse of a disturbing figure, and given Asami's expression, she must have seen it as well. Putting it off until later, Korra walked over and freed Jinora from her ice prison, satisfied with the speed of her heartbeat. Before Korra could place her hand on Jinora's head, Jinora warned her, "There are some very disturbing images in there, and I will try my best to think of Kai while you make the transfer. I recommend you hold your jade betrothal necklace tight, Korra, in case you catch a glimpse before I'm ready to show you."

Grasping Asami's jade betrothal necklace, Korra noticed that the love within the necklace was also flowing into Jinora's brain, as a sort of measuring stick for when Jinora would be ready to have sex with Kai. Jinora didn't make a sound aside from the beginning and ending, saying, "Okay - if I feel that, I'll know I'm emotionally ready to do more than make out with Kai," at the beginning, and giggling slightly towards the end with the sex ed. Before she removed her hand, Korra saw what Jinora must have been warning about - an odd, yellow and black symbol that had the characters "Asami particles" written beneath it that was immediately replaced by a flash of light and a sickening mushroom cloud. After describing the image to Jinora, she smiled, saying, "It sounds like the necklace did its job after all - filtering."

Stepping back, Korra said, "I think we're done here. Let's just make sure we can all fly again, and then I can take a more in-depth look at what you and Kai saw and experienced yesterday." Jinora sighed, saying, "Are you sure you want the unfiltered version? It made the Painted Lady cry." Korra nodded her head, saying, "Yes - I do. Aang was telling me on the boat ride back during a break that I must see, and then disseminate this vision, before Raava shooed him off, saying, 'Only the relevant portion.' I just laughed at her and told her to get lost, and quit telling me what to do." Jinora laughed weakly, saying, "Okay - but you'll probably want to do Kai first. He doesn't really have anything disturbing. Well, aside from one thing, but it's nowhere near as bad as mine."

As Korra probed Kai's brain for information, she found most of it very uplifting, particularly his personal transformation and adeptness with dealing with powerful spirits. Korra loved how Kai had managed to fluster Koh. Korra only found part of the vision involving Jinshu Kuangmai amusing: his unbridled arrogance. She didn't like the fact that Jinshu Kuangmai could now enter people's visions, but suspected he would not be able to go into the _actual _Spirit World, given Long Yumao didn't like him very much. They wanted the same thing: to rule. Korra found the exchange with Sharktar very interesting, making note to try her best to never tell Atokara about his existence, but knew it was unlikely to stay a secret. As soon as she showed Asami, Atokara would know. Korra was surprised by how Kai managed to win over Wan Shi Tong - his taking of the blow intended for the information seeker reminded her of how he took a combustion blast from P'li. Seeing the previous day's events through Kai's eyes made her more understanding of Jinora's behavior as well - in some ways, she was like Asami, with a lot of pent up energy, Jinora's not even being entirely sexual. Just simple, basic facts and emotions had come off as a mystery to Jinora through Kai's eyes. Before Korra removed her hand, she gave Kai a mental note: "Ask me to project to June. She deserves something for her help." Kai thought, "No - I want to try first. Maybe after I try." Korra removed her hand, smiling as she said, "If I had known about all these inner spheres and transformative experiences, I would have tried meditating after I was poisoned."

Asami shook her head, saying, "I don't think that would have been a good idea, Korra - Dark Korra would have easily overwhelmed you. Plus, we have no idea if they even existed back then - they could be a new phenomenon." Korra's eyes glowed momentarily, hearing Raava's voice say, "Just as Kai's struggle mainly manifested itself in the endless blue, so do others have different settings for their struggles. Some don't even need a spiritual experience, like Korra. They learn their lessons through events. Some individuals can even change their mind and how they act, only having to struggle against their brain's 'habits', as science knows them." Korra started to open her mouth, but Raava interrupted, saying, "No, I'm not going to tell you what they're really working to change. You can disclose information about Jinora's most disturbing vision as you see fit, as far as I am concerned." When Raava returned to Korra, she heard her voice intone _Most of the lessons learned by the beings on the plane that holds the planet "Earth" would be very valuable learning tools for ours. They have no Avatar - only great souls, some they call "prophets", and the others just their name alone, they were - and are - so great._

Curious to see what Raava was talking about, Korra took just one precautionary measure before infobending a calm Jinora, holding Asami's hand as she told her, "I love you - in every sense of the word. You'll be my mooring, Asami - get ready."

After some time had passed, Korra realized something - Jinora had skipped a huge time block! Korra heard Jinora think, "That will be saved for last, Korra - it is a vision worse than if Vaatu had won Harmonic Convergence." Korra saw more of Sharktar, this time from Jinora's perspective, and when she saw the adult Jinora, Korra thought, "I can see why you were tempted by his offer, Jinora - you're beautiful." Korra rolled her closed eyes when she heard Atokara's voice say, "I wanna go see Sharktar!" and laughed at Asami's stern "No!" and Atokara's curse, thinking to herself, "You can't use words like that when you're born, sweetie - no matter what Raava says." Korra savored all the positive feelings Jinora had - the awakening sensations, converting the Painted Lady, some very heavily edited emotions of happiness from what must have been Jinora's meeting with Aang, Jinora's joy at being able to fly…

After some time, Korra heard Jinora think, "Okay - least disturbing first, then everything else in one lump. After you get the last information, make ready - Dark Korra might see it as a time to strike." Korra was puzzled by Asami's gulp, but pressed on anyways, learning of what Yue had told her the incomplete truth on: dark meditation. Korra knew the power of love, but human hate must be strong as well - very strong, for Jinshu Kuangmai to retain not only his normal bending, but also his sick trademark.

As Korra witnessed Jinora's talk with Aang, with the worst saved for last - the vision, the death of Earth. She grasped Asami's hand tightly, thinking to herself, "Love must not run out. Not like that…" Korra could feel this being of light's sadness, something that Jinora had apparently not been able to do, and Korra realized that it closely resembled something Raava might "feel". The same went for the being of darkness - closer to Vaatu than Long Yumao.

Even though Korra could still feel Asami's hand and love, something about this last being slipped their connection, and Korra found herself standing in front of a familiar sphere - and figure. Pointing out her hand, noticing that she was emanating light from her face, Korra said, "I don't fear you. The only reason you're here is because someone from another plane played a little dirty trick." Dark Korra laughed, saying, "That's not entirely true - on both counts. I remember our last encounter, Korra - I've got backup this time."

Korra saw a metallic figure appear, with a dark, pulsating red-lined orb in its chest. And it laughed.

* * *

><p>The last Asami knew, she was witnessing the destruction of a planet called Earth by Korranium and <em>fusion <em>weapons, idly wondering if this is what Uncle Iroh meant to warn about instead of some stupid gas. After an alien pulse of utterly insane, evil energy, finding herself preferring Vaatu over it, she found herself here. Staring at a white sphere with pulsing blue lines, one thought from the alien pulse of energy remaining: "Love… is…weak…stranger…No…matter…the…universe…"

As Asami looked around, she expected some odd form staring at her, or trying to place its hand on the white orb. After searching high and low, she shrugged in frustration. Looking at her neck, she screamed - the lovely betrothal necklace was blackened, with red lines!"

"Ahaha…ha…ha."

Asami clutched it tightly, thinking of her feeling of oneness with Korra, finding that it purified the necklace somehow. Flicking open the latch, she was relieved to see Korra's wonderful naked form there, completely normal.

Asami looked up after she heard a raspy voice say, "I wondered when you'd kick me out, Asami. But I want back in." Asami said, not yet looking at the figure fully, "You - you're the voice in my head! What do you want?"

_"__SEX. Lots and lots of sex. Lust is truth, Asami Sato."_

Asami looked at the form in front of her with sadness, not disgust. It was a doppler of herself with exaggerated sexual features and ridiculous lingerie on, fanning itself with a very crudely engraved fan. When she looked at the face, however, she was shocked.

Her doppler had a feminine version of Amon's mask on.

Her doppler said, slowly, "I don't just want sex, Asami - I want benders to pay for what they did to our mother. I desire vengeance, retribution, to see Uncle Iroh's prophecy come about a madman's vision to pass. For nonbenders to eclipse those that can, and make them pay for all their crimes. With…. Technology!" With this, her doppler threw the lewd fan at Asami.

Asami dodged it as she said, "I don't see a dark half, whoever you are. I see an angry, scared, hurt little girl, who was repressed by her father and wants to make up for lost time by becoming a degenerate, obsessed with sex. I see a deep-seated hurt and fear - the loss of a loved one. We both lost our mother to horrible criminals. Mind telling me your name?"

As Asami saw tears dripping from the masked face, she heard the same, utterly insane voice from before say, "No… no…. NO! The… secret…must…not…escape…" Asami shook her head side to side, saying, "Whoever _you _are, being of darkness from the plane of Earth, I love you too. You remind me a lot of Azula - hurt. Just a whole… **hell** of a lot crazier."

After she spoke these words, Asami heard a horrible, pained gasp from whoever this was as her doppler's mask shattered, revealing a crying little girl's face underneath that she recognized as her own. Asami ran over, embracing the doppler as she said, "You can love somebody and have lots of good sex too - just look at Korra and I. If you have somebody to love, you have no reason to hate." Asami noticed that her doppler was now the size of a proper four-year old, and fully dressed. The mini-Asami said, tugging on Asami's skirt, "Will you be my mommy, Asami?" After whisking up her four-year old self and saying, "Of course! I love being mommy Asami!" she saw the little form split in three, one settling in her heart, the other in her stomach, the final one in her betrothal necklace.

When Asami grabbed her betrothal necklace, she smiled broadly - finally, the feeling of love was equal to the sexual feelings in power. Thinking of Korra, she vanished from the internal "room".

* * *

><p>Korra knew full well who this laughing maniac approaching Dark Korra was, but she didn't dare let herself feel fear. Korra took a deep breath, putting her hands together, index fingers extended straight at Jinshu Kuangmai's metal form. Thinking of Asami, Korra let loose a massive, concentrated blast of blue flame from her fingers, unleashing an uncontrolled billow of flame from her open mouth as she exhaled. Korra smiled when she saw how part of Jinshu Kuangmai's metal form was melting from the flame.<p>

Jinshu Kuangmai took a deep breath, partially melted hands temporarily fusing together as he said, "Tempered by HATRED!" As Korra watched his form heal almost immediately, she heard Dark Korra laugh in a raspy voice, "You can't melt him, stupid - even if your flame is blue from love and not hatred, as it should be!" Dark Korra began moving her hands, cackling as she said, "Let's see how you like being bloodbended - it's been far too long. The fear Amon produced in you…" Korra didn't feel anything. She laughed, saying, "You're the stupid one - Tarrlok couldn't stop his brother with bloodbending, and I'm more powerful than you!" As her dark doppler cursed, Jinshu Kuangmai let out a chilling laugh as he said, "Two heads are better than one. Prepare to die. I'm going to enjoy this, after my failure with Kai and the missed opportunity with my accursed sister, Lin."

Korra tried to break the connection, making Dark Korra and Jinshu Kuangmai laugh, along with an alien voice that Korra somehow knew was the being of darkness from Earth's plane. The voice said, slowly, "I…don't…play…by…the...rules…'Avatar'…Korra…" Clutching her betrothal necklace, Korra yelled, "Show yourself, you coward!" The voice laughed, saying, "I…have…no…one…true…form. Many...try…to…describe…fully…but…all…fail…"

Not really caring if this horrible thing's true form was Pabu, Korra said loudly, "You all share one weakness. Let's see how you like this!" Korra closed her eyes, thinking, "You want to fight? Then help me!" remembering she was still touching Asami in the physical world.

Korra smiled broadly when she heard Atokara's voice say, "Sure, momma Korra! I wanna kill Jinshu Kuangmai for real this time - he's bad!" Korra opened her eyes, looking for Atokara. After a shimmer appeared next to her, she heard all three evil beings laughing hysterically, the two more familiar ones practically immobilized with laughter. Atokara turned to Korra, who barely had time to take in her daughter's beautiful face as Atokara asked, "Why are they laughing, momma Korra? Are they stupid?"

Jinshu Kuangmai said, barely avoiding breaking into laughter again, "I've killed a three-year old before, and I fail to see how one year's difference in age will make you any less _weak_! I never thought I'd get to kill an unborn child before." Atokara's face became enraged, her ruby lips opening wide as she screamed, "I'm NOT weak! Watch this, you goon!"

Atokara's form shifted, shimmering as it expanded into a shape that was decidedly _not_ four years old. Atokara took a deep breath as she grabbed a stunned Korra's hand and betrothal necklace. Korra felt a whole different kind of love coursing through her, laughing as she heard the disembodied voice actually screech, "AUGH, no! Every plane, it's the same - why is what is so weak so powerful!" Korra yelled, "Maybe you should just give up then!" After what sounded like a snake having a double take, it screamed, "No - that's not an option!", finishing with a curse that made Atokara and Korra laugh heartily.

Korra and Atokara advanced, no longer holding hands. Korra slowly approached Dark Korra, saying, "Whoever that was, he sounded awfully crazy, and dumb - even conflicted. Too bad you're not _more_ like him." Getting an odd idea, Korra made to place her palm on Dark Korra's bloody forehead, liking the horrified look on Dark Korra's face. Shrinking to the size of a four-year old to avoid Korra's thumb, she screamed, "You're not going to infobend _me_, Korra! I don't care about your lovey-dovey garbage! I'm outta here! Nice knowing you, Jinshu Kuangmai!" He howled in rage, "I'll fight to the death - and win! I don't fear either one of you!"

Korra turned to Atokara, seeing she did have Asami's hands, along with a blue nail polish that matched what little of Atokara's face Korra had properly processed in the commotion - she had Korra's blue eyes, except deeper. Korra made to assist Atokara, but her daughter said in an incongruously mature voice, "I can do it, momma Korra! Watch! Jinshu Kuangmai can't even blood-iron bend me!" Atokara rapidly swept a large amount of water from the "air", sweeping it on the ground enough to muddy it. Atokara then placed her hands together much as Korra had earlier, projecting a concentrated, high-velocity muddy water at Jinshu Kuangmai's wrist instead of blue flame. Korra was shocked by what she saw - somehow, Atokara had used cloudy water to cut Jinshu Kuangmai's metal hand clean off! The stump was now oozing a reddish metal as he howled in pain.

Making the same motions as she pointed her twin blue fingernail tipped index fingers at Jinshu Kuangmai's upper shoulder, Atokara said excitedly, "You won't hurt momma Korra, or anyone again! Now, to finish the job!" Jinshu Kuangmai dodged to the other side, just in time to avoid the powerful stream of water, saying, "Once I fix my hand, I'm out of here! There - fixed. I love this metal form - and nothing else." Overstaying his welcome, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "Your daughter _is _a freak - unnatural! Look at those stupid white hair braids! Not to mention, she has _two _mothers!"

Korra looked at the back of Atokara's naked form in awe - the twin white hair braids were glowing, much as Korra's own eyes might have! As soon as it had started, it stopped, Atokara cursing with a word Raava must have taught her, saying as she turned to face Korra more fully, "I wanted to make him pay for that, but he ran away! What a coward!" Korra ran over, hugging Atokara as she said, "You're beautiful, Atokara - now I can see why you want to visit Sharktar." Atokara's deep blue eyes glittered as she asked, "Can I, momma Korra? I can fight!" Korra shook her head, saying, "It sounded like Sharktar is a forgetful spirit - there's probably some side effect that he couldn't remember. Even Jinora and Kai are going to wait to go to him." Korra tussled Atokara's beautiful white hair braids that stood up above her head much like Korra's own old hairstyle, wanting to say something, but forgetting what it was.

Lightly grabbing one of the twin hair braids, Korra inspected it, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Atokara giggled, saying, "Do you like my hair, momma Korra? I know you already saw the braids earlier - you cheated!" Korra laughed, saying, "I can't help it if I think my daughter is beautiful, sweetie. I don't remember these blue lines in your hair, though - and they definitely don't look like hair dye." Atokara giggled, saying with a voice that Korra now realized most closely resembled a more confident and aggressive Asami's, "I'm going to grow and change as I get older, momma Korra, aside from the puberty thing you told me about. Those Raava blue hairs in my hair braids are just part of it!" Korra found herself hoping that puberty and the blue hairs were _all _the changes, chalking up Atokara's statement as childish exaggeration. When she asked Atokara, she said, "Sorry, momma Korra - the biggest part is going to be growing up and learning!" Korra smiled, saying, "Good."

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see a smiling Asami. Asami said, "Mind if I join? I've just been listening in for a while. I'll explain what happened to me later, or you can just infobend it." Atokara said excitedly, "Infobend! I like how you feel when Korra infobends you, mommy Asami." Stepping over to Asami, Korra gave her a hug, saying, "I'm glad you're all right. Some being of darkness slipped our connection - apparently, from the plane of Earth." Asami surprised Korra with her response, saying, "Yeah - me too. I just told him I loved him and he fled. How sad…" Asami hugged Korra tighter, saying, "I can finally feel the feeling of oneness right now, Korra. Now let's stop talking about us, and get back to admiring our beautiful daughter. We won't see her like this for another fourteen years. You know, given how it sounds like she's going to be eight physically before she's even one."

Atokara loved the attention as Korra and Asami stared, at times walking around to see what their daughter would look like at their own age - 22. Korra noticed that Atokara didn't retain her cute little four-year old stomach, but she was still curvy. Borderline impractical curvy. Korra said, looking at her wide hips, Atokara's other mother's long, shapely legs and slightly larger cute butt, "I'll have to ask Jinora to ask Aang how you have a curvier body than we do, Atokara. Maybe it's got something to do with these 'genes' I heard him mention." Korra ignored an odd tug on her mind - Raava could wait her turn. Asami pointed, blushing as she said, "Your breasts - I wish I had them!" Asami clearly finding the whole affair surreal. Atokara laughed innocently, saying, "I hope they don't get in the way - I wanna fight well way more than being 'sexy'!" Korra laughed, saying, "Don't worry - I don't think they will. You fought just fine before mommy Asami came," as she patted Atokara on her shoulder. Atokara nodded, adding, "But that was without any stupid clothes to get in the way!" Asami pointed to herself, then Atokara, saying, "Given how much you take after mommy Asami already, once you are actually in that body, I don't think you will curse your boobies, sweetie." Atokara crossed her powerful brown arms, saying, "No! I'll always be the same as I am now - puberty, boobies and curvies or not!"

As Asami laughed hysterically, Korra finally got a good, long look at Atokara's now smiling face. Her daughter had the deep blue irises she had seen earlier, though the eye's shape was like that of an almond, like Asami's. Atokara had Asami's eyebrows, and Korra suppressed a snicker when she saw what appeared to be mascara on Atokara's face. Atokara must have noticed Korra staring at her eyes, as her daughter said, "My eyes are bluer than yours because of Raava, momma Korra. I like mommy Asami's eye lipstick." Korra laughed, saying, "It's called _mascara_, Atokara. It looks beautiful on your older body, but I hope you'll wait until you're older to wear it." Atokara sighed, saying, "Only if I can wear mommy Asami's lipstick. Deal?" Korra shook Atokara's hand, saying, "Now I see your business sense first hand. Maybe you can give Varrick a run for his money." Atokara shrugged, saying, "I got mommy Asami and momma Korra - I don't see why I need all that dumb money." Korra embraced Atokara again, saying, "You're sweeter than I thought, Atokara. Now let momma Korra see your hair better - it looks complicated."

As Atokara showed off for Asami and Korra, Korra asked, "Where'd you get the hair loopies? You haven't seen Katara yet." Atokara giggled, saying, "When mommy Asami was busy thinking of you last night, I sneaked around in her head, and saw Katara's face. Once I found that part of my name comes from hers, I loved them even more." Caressing one of Atokara's twin brown hair braids in Korra's old style, Korra said, "Given these ponytails, like what momma Korra used to wear before she cut her hair, you must have seen my past self as well." Atokara nodded, saying, "Yeah - why did you cut your hair, momma Korra?" Korra shrugged, not really knowing the answer. Eager to return to looking at her daughter, and not talking, Korra took in her nose, seeing it was pointed and slight like Asami's was. She had Asami's full lips, but Korra found herself cradling Atokara's chin, saying, "The only thing you got from me on your face was my eye color and my chin." Atokara smiled, saying, "I'm getting a little tired, momma Korra and mommy Asami. I'm going to go now."

Asami hugged her daughter, but as Korra followed, she felt her own eyes glow temporarily before a slightly annoyed Raava said from behind Korra's back, "I was trying to 'answer' your question on genes earlier when I tugged at your mind, Korra." Korra finished her hug with Atokara and turned around, giving Raava a confused look, saying, "I thought you wouldn't answer questions like that?"

Raava's human-y form nodded, saying through her small mouth, "Ordinarily, no, I would not. After seeing how many times the… being of darkness from another plane interacted with you earlier, Korra, I figured a little explanation on a much happier subject couldn't hurt." Korra stepped aside, letting Raava see Atokara, Raava saying, "Now that I see them, I have no idea. Maybe one of your grandparents were particularly well-endowed. _Phenotypic _traits, which some genes encode, can skip generations." Atokara giggled, saying, "The only 'endowment' I care about right now is how good I can fight!" Raava cursed mildly, saying, "I don't even have the equipment needed for a thingie, and here you are, ignoring your great gifts. Go figure." Atokara looked like she was going to say something but said, "Never mind, Raava - you're doing good to be human-y as is," prompting Raava to ask what Atokara wanted to say, stamping her small foot in frustration when Atokara refused to answer.

Raava took a deep breath and now had a serious look on her face, saying, "I can't remember, even in ten thousand years, that being bothering anyone on our plane. I don't think he can contact anyone but myself, Vaatu or Korra, seeing as she is the Avatar." Asami shook her head, saying, "I had a little vision of my own, in case you forgot, Raava. The same nasty voice was present in mine as well." Raava started to frown at first, but then she smiled as she said, "Good - in a way. I guess that means he's losing, like Long Yumao is." Korra was tired of talking about this nasty being with no name, saying, "Do you think you could show us this being?" Raava shouted, "NO! He's even crazier than Vaatu is - everything on their plane is more concentrated, given they have no easily accessible spirits. I will show you a song someone wrote about him on Earth, so you can see the parallels between our plane and Earth's plane better." Raava said four alien words, then shook her head, saying, "Sorry - I forgot that this Earth has many alien languages, one of the strangest of which is 'English'. Even I can barely make sense of it at times, when I am inclined to think of it."

Korra wanted to ask about this dark being's counterpart, but Raava anticipated her question, saying, "All you need to know about the good guy is that he's a lot more human-y and lovey-dovey than I am." Asami said, tensing her face slightly, "Does he love his enemy, like I told whoever this dark guy is?" Raava nodded her head, saying, "Enough. Let me just show you this song, seal you and Korra against further intrusions, and get out of here. Jinora and Kai are probably worried sick - I wouldn't be surprised if everyone that loves you both are sitting outside in the physical world right now."

At Raava's instruction, Korra and Asami sat together on the floor, this just making Korra all the more ready to get out. Atokara sat down, at first shrinking to her four-year old self until Raava said, "Not yet, Atokara - I'll need _your_ help to seal against this intruder. Love affects him much more greatly than it does Vaatu, or even Long Yumao." Raava laughed as Atokara said, "Can you show me the song too?" replying, "Sure - I've never tried to infobend through a foot before."

As Raava finally began, Korra felt an odd knowledge enter her head, finding herself thinking in an entirely different language but still understanding herself, even knowing the song's title now: "Sympathy for the Devil". As she listened to the catchy tune, which was in itself alien, with what sounded like a piano and drums in a rhythm she had never heard before, a series of images and feelings came to her mind. First, she saw a man on a cross, nailed to the wooden form and a crown of thorns on his head in an act of barbarism she could have never imagined until now, men in partial metal armor and strange helmets laughing at him. She saw the _English _words "One of many great human prophets and thinkers" appear beneath him, realizing this must be the "Jesus Christ" from the lyrics. Once she had processed this information, she saw a much more familiar face, this man breathing his dying gasp - Avatar Wan. Proper characters said below him, "First Avatar, great soul."

Once the song started talking about some city called "St. Petersburg", Korra saw dual images appear, both with moving flags in the background. The first was an alien flag, its blood red form and strange crossed yellow hammer and sickle waving behind a bald man. Strange characters appeared beneath him and his distinctive beard and mustache, the characters looking like someone blindly metalbended English words while drunk. Korra had no trouble with the figure on the right - Kuvira's stony face was facing in the same direction as what Raava sounded out as the man's name: "Lenin". Korra was surprised to see proper characters form beneath both Kuvira and this Lenin's face, saying "Bad - but the worst is to come." Korra could feel herself crying slightly as she saw both flags stained with blood, the Earth flag again showing the most barbarism, looking as though it was soaked in the blood of many millions. Lenin and Kuvira vanished, replaced with a horrible looking man with a bushy mustache Raava identified as "Stalin" replacing him, and a fleshy version of Jinshu Kuangmai replacing Kuvira. Korra found this Stalin so off-putting, she didn't even have time to get a good look at Jinshu Kuangmai.

Hoping to hear more music and not just pause on images - again - Korra was disappointed to see a blonde-haired, blue eyed man riding the cupola of what appeared to be a tank intermediate between existing tanks and the one Bumi and Asami had designed. Raava imparted a feeling of dread when Korra looked at his hat, its eagle and strange, angular symbol stained in the blood of many millions as well, seeing a twin image of some horrible atrocity against what must have been humans unlucky to be born with a six-sided yellow star next to the bones of air nomads. Korra knew the next figure better, but he still chilled her to the bone. It was Admiral Zhao, holding a Fire Nation symbol in one hand and what Raava had labeled as a "swastika" in the other hand on the deck of his ship. Korra was disturbed by how he threw the Fire Nation symbol into the sea, grinning savagely, apparently liking the horrible Earth symbol of evil better than his own nation's.

Korra thought angrily, "Just how barbaric are these Earth savages?" Raava did not respond, merely replaying something she had said earlier : "Everything on their plane is more concentrated, given they have no easily accessible spirits". Korra started to see images of some 100 Year's War – but not Aang's. As Korra began to cry harder, Raava replaced the gruesome images with something much more uplifting. Korra was glad to see a strong-looking girl in full body armor aside from her face instead. This woman had a flag in one hand, a small sword in the other, yelling "Vive la France!", inspiring the soldiers around her to fight to defend their home, "France", against the English aggressors she had seen earlier. Once the text "Jeanne d'Arc" vanished from below her form, so did this heroic woman, replaced by a much more familiar woman hero. Korra managed to hear Atokara say "Katara!" out loud as Katara gave her inspirational speech to the Earth Kingdom prisoners, Haru and his reluctant father, Tyro. Remembering what Korra had "said" earlier, Raava paused, saying, "Earth is not all savages, Korra - you wouldn't condemn our world that way just based off Jinshu Kuangmai, would you?"

Korra said, out loud, "Of course not! Now can we just finish the song, without any more horrible images, please? I like this 'Jeanne d'Arc' – I hope nothing bad happened to her." Raava obliged Korra after an audible nervous chuckle. Raava still let slip brief, concentrated feelings and images, the last one a crazy man with a swastika on his forehead in what looked like a courtroom next to a depiction of Azula going insane in front of her mirror. Opening her eyes, she asked a morose looking Raava, "What is wrong with those people, Raava?" Raava sighed, saying, "I don't know - I chose this 'job' for a reason. I don't see how… the good guy handles those beasts. At the very least, the last I saw, they're improving, and significantly. That must be why the bad guy is so desperate, trying to harass our plane." Now smiling, Raava said, "Now let's make sure they don't come here uninvited. I don't want any of their stupid current divisive zealots coming into contact with someone, and spreading something that I only see causing trouble on their plane. Killing each other in the name of the good guy… pathetic, and sad."

Korra was starting to see why Raava had never shared Earth with an Avatar before. Korra took a deep breath, trying her best to remove the disturbing images from her mind, saying, "Let's get this over with." As the words left her mouth, she noticed their defeated tone - one she hadn't had since fully recovering from Zaheer's poisoning. Being the first to place her hand on the white yin and yang sphere, she noticed something odd - the lines.

They appeared as though they were an endless black. Never-ending hunger, unceasing, unrelenting. Korra took a jagged breath, witnessing things Raava had not shown. An image of some sort of factory, an awful scent, black, black ash… the realization that death and misery was its only product. A floating swastika, tearing into a map of a strange continent with vengeance and hatred, leaving smoking death in its wake, and worst… more of these "factories". The swastika was shattered, Korra briefly seeing the image of a man with a strange, small mustache, only to be replaced by another face she recognized. Half the same strange continent was enveloped by a red tide as the man spoke in a guttural language, the factories gone. After some sort of time skip, Korra saw the horrible Meesiles from Jinora's vision begin to launch, ice somehow forming on their sides as they reached towards the sky, streaking towards a familiar land mass.

Seeing the result a second time, with dark energies added, Korra's heart felt about ready to shatter. As she heard menacing laughter, Korra's feeling changed entirely. She knew that Earth wasn't dead - this was just one possibility, someone telling her gently, "This outcome is exceedingly rare, Avatar Korra. Do not fear - only love." Korra felt her fear and anguish fade, replaced by a sadness that seemed as ancient as Raava.

Korra removed her hand from the orb, smiling as she noticed the lines were blue once more. Recalling Raava and flaring her eyes, she heard a shrieking - but it wasn't Dark Korra. Korra envisioned a small, void-filled, confused, violent and insane little boy, saying three words that shattered him into a million dark shards.

"I love you."

As she opened her eyes, she saw Raava standing in front of her, crying happily as she said in a proud voice, "Good job, Korra - I can't bring myself to 'love' Vaatu, let alone a much more horrible being from another plane of existence. Let's do what we need to, and get back to our own damn business." Korra nodded, saying, "Our own business – that sounds good to me." Korra placed her hand on the orb, joined by Asami and Atokara. Her daughter said, eyes wide, "Maybe my bending isn't my best power, momma Korra - it's my love for you and mommy Asami." Korra heard the same gentle someone's voice from before sigh as Asami, Atokara and Raava made to help her lock out any unwelcome guests - from this plane, or any other.

Before they could start, a particular small, annoying dark spirit managed to interrupt. Raava laughed, saying, "Long Yumao was right – Vaatu doesn't have any restraint," as the foolish red and black kite spirit poked his head out of a now-open teapot clasp proudly. Vaatu confidently said, "Love won't work on me – my Earthly counterpart is a fool! Now just get out of the way, and let me touch that obnoxiously white sphere you want to ruin, so I can have a proper Avatar. Unalaq was a failure." Seeing Raava stuff him back into the teapot, Vaatu's presence reminded Korra of a boast he had made about being willing to share dangerous information with Jinshu Kuangmai. Korra said, walking towards Raava, "I think it's time we actually made that stupid teapot a proper prison. Hold it in your hands, Raava – let's see if we can shut Vaatu's yap permanently." Raava snickered at Vaatu's muffled protests, helping Korra imbue the metal clasps with both their energies. Raava cursed angrily when Vaatu just popped the latch back open and came out, laughing maniacally. Vaatu said before he returned, "You'll have to lock me in the Tree of Time and close all **_three_** spirit portals if you want to be rid of me, Avatar Korra and Raava. All that did was prevent me from contacting Jinshu Kuangmai just now." Cursing in frustration from inside the open pot, he said, "And probably forever! I was going to try and give him blueprints for a Korranium weapon, but you stopped me. I liked how those Earthlings managed to destroy their own world in one alternate, without any real help." Korra slammed the teapot's clasp shut, managing to fuse all but one stubborn metal clasp shut with her bending as she said glumly, "I hope Jinshu Kuangmai doesn't figure it out himself, or any of his scientists."

After Asami gave her a big hug, Korra felt up to channeling their shared love into the yin and yang sphere, savoring the unfiltered feeling of oneness as they did so. Atokara added her own love for momma Korra and mommy Asami as Raava joined them, Raava adding in many past Avatar's loves, all but a few being unfamiliar. While Korra was not surprised at Avatar Wan's selfless love for the world, Avatar Garkan's love for Ryung, or Aang's love for Katara and their children, Korra was confused by one Avatar's love. After they were done, Korra removed her hand from the sphere, saying, "Wait – Avatar Roku had a wife and a daughter? Long Yumao didn't mention that…" Raava laughed hysterically, saying, "What – did you not remember what the White Lotus taught you about Avatar Roku, Zuko's mixed heritage, what you saw of Aang's life, or even Avatar Roku's recent comment to Firelord Izumi about his blood running in her veins?" After Korra slapped her forehead much as Lin might have, Asami added in a much gentler tone, "Long Yumao isn't exactly a good source of wisdom, Korra. Vaatu may not be able to lie very well, but Long Yumao shares a penchant for lies with this 'devil' from that song." Korra sighed deeply, prompting Asami to say, "I'm sure there are good things about Earth and its plane as well, Korra – maybe Aang could show you some time." Korra nodded her head, saying, "That sounds good – I need to scrub the image of that death factory out of my mind." Raava cursed, saying, "That little, no-good, sneaky… That's one of the worst things I've ever seen, Korra – and I _have_ lost Harmonic Convergence before." Korra gasped, saying, "But I thought Vaatu was locked from the physical world until three Harmonic Convergences ago!" Raava shook her head, saying, "His old imprisonment was the result of a particularly bad previous loss on his part. We have been fighting ever since time began. The universe is much older than thirty thousand years – people on the plane of Earth have _fossils _of animals that are millions of years old, some of the first forms of life on their planet leaving behind evidence **billions **of years old."

Finding that the more she learned of this other plane, Korra had more new questions than resolved ones, Korra asked one final question: "Why don't we have _fossils_, Raava?" Raava laughed, saying, "I didn't say we _had_ no fossils, Korra - Vaatu destroys them out of spite for life whenever he wins Harmonic Convergence, frustrated that he cannot eradicate life entirely on our planet. All historical records share a similar fate and all human's memories are wiped blank by the chaos and hatred that follows a victory. Only my own victory can restore order." Raava let out a dejected sigh, saying, "It's like a constant reset button, and it came awfully close to being pressed again when Unalaq became the first Dark Avatar. And hopefully, only…" Asami hugged Raava as she said, "Maybe we can stop the reset button from being pushed, with fusion powered 'spirit' weapons. Kuvira was right to want a failsafe. I doubt even a Dark Avatar could stand up to a multi-nation army of Colossus spirit cannon weapons, even if they don't have your energy." Raava smiled, saying, "I never thought a human would be cheering _me _up. Now let's go make sure this cheery woman won't be bothered any more as well."

Korra grabbed Asami's heart and betrothal necklace, throwing in a little boob pinch for good measure once they had reached Asami's sphere. Once Korra, a pleased Asami, Raava and Atokara had locked Asami's "door", Raava said, "I do not think this weird being can return during your lifetime, Korra. The only reason he was able to bother Asami was your close bond, and a little desperate cheat he used – a one-time gambit, I hope. I will make sure to contact the next Avatar's parents as soon as he or she is born, using their help to lock that monster out, and for every Avatar after that, for the rest of time." Korra nodded, asking, "This doesn't mean that I can't learn anything else about Earth, does it? After feeling an ancient sadness, as old as you, I want to learn more – though nothing aside from the practical or novel. You can keep your awful little visions where they belong. I didn't see any lessons from them that I couldn't have learned from looking at a history book, talking to a past life, or even just talking to someone on the street. Not even the vaguely positive ones."

Raava said in a huff, "I decide what to show, and you needed to see those images to understand just who that being of darkness was!" Korra laughed, saying bitterly, "I figured him out just fine from my interactions with him. Better than you understand him, in some ways. I'd like all that stuff gone. Erased. Nothing. Especially the death factory. You can leave Jeanne d'Arc and Jesus Christ, though." Raava sighed, saying, "Last request denied. Knowledge can't hurt you, Korra. I will honor your more positive request, however. I already told you about fossils, after all." Running over and hugging Korra's legs, Raava said, "I need to learn more about being human-y as well. That is why I want to see more of Earth – the _good_ and the _bad_, Korra." Korra half felt like kneeing the little smug spirit in the face, merely saying, "I'm not dropping this issue, Raava. Let's come back to this." Raava nodded, saying, "Fine – maybe Asami or Atokara can help convince you otherwise." Raava's face turned sullen as Atokara and Asami howled in laughter, Atokara saying, "I don't wanna know anything I don't hafta, especially not nasty crap I can't do anything about! You're crazy!"

After Raava returned to her and Korra gave Atokara one last long, strong hug, Korra was about to leave, but stopped, stepping back from Atokara, pointing to her own clothes. Korra said, "Mind showing us what you might wear on your wedding day, Atokara? Or even just any regular day?" Atokara laughed, saying, "I guess I can't have a nude wedding, momma Korra. I'll show you, then you gotta go." Korra started crying, asking, "Will I still be able to see you? When I hold Asami?" Atokara nodded her head, saying, "Of course, momma Korra! Even in this big body, though I don't think you want to see it as much as my 'cute' four-year old self, for whatever reason." With that, Atokara grinned, now wearing what Korra recognized as her own outfit, except with a white and light blue yin yang symbol on her chest. Atokara gave Korra a light child's kiss, saying, "I wanna be like momma Korra too, you know. I got mommy Asami's face." Korra was too happy to move, instead gasping at Atokara's new, much more formal dress. Atokara wheeled away from Korra, giggling, "Maybe clothes aren't so bad after all - I feel pretty." Asami said, "Your dress is beautiful, Atokara! I like the white and light blue yin and yang on your chest. I like how it's displayed even more - you aren't ashamed of your body." Atokara smiled, Korra liking the dress's chest that accentuated what her mothers gave her. Korra said, dead serious, "I think I'm going to make my wedding dress like yours, Atokara. It's prettier than my formal dress, and I'm sure Asami will like it better too."

Asami laughed, saying, "You got that right, Korra - though I wouldn't mind a plainclothes wedding. They're a lot easier to remove than a dress, if you know what I mean." Korra stamped her foot, saying, "I'm the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!" As Asami and Atokara laughed, Korra said glumly, "I never really got to wear dresses when I was little." The last thing Korra remembered was Asami saying gingerly, "If you want dresses, for both of us, I'm good with that too. Anything for you," the kiss sending Korra back to the physical world.

Apparently, Raava had pegged Jinora's reaction to the entirely too long stay in Korra and Asami's inner world. Looking around silently, at first, Korra was alarmed at what she saw - everyone who could bend was standing ready around her and Asami, almost as though they were about to attack! Before Korra could speak, she realized why they had done so - they must have feared the worst, and were prepared to do their best to take out Korra, had Dark Korra won. Korra gave a broad smile, flashing her eyes white to re-assure everyone that nothing bad was going to happen. Seeing that this eased everyone, Korra decided to kiss Asami after she said, "I love you with all my heart, Asami," for good measure.

Korra was baffled by the reactions she heard. Tenzin, who had not been in the circle, embraced Pema, saying, "Whatever those weird words Korra just said? Ditto," before he kissed her on the mouth, making Pema giggle. Bolin hugged Opal tightly, saying, "You might not be Dark Korra, but you sure don't speak like a normal person!" as Opal laughed. As Korra took in the first reactions, Asami said exasperatedly, "What's so funny? Korra just told me 'I love you with all my heart, Asami.' Nothing weird!" Asami joined Korra in her confusion, saying, "Why is everyone looking like we're aliens from another planet?" Korra could hear Raava laughing hysterically in her head, refusing to reveal anything. Picking up a stick and poking Korra, Meelo asked, "Are you and Miss Asami okay, Miss Korra? You're talking all weird, and I can't understand you! You sound like a weird dog!"

Sick and tired of Raava's refusal to explain and her constant laughter, Korra booted her out and yelled, "Tell me what's going on, Raava - you know why everyone thinks Asami and I are crazy!" At first, Raava appeared to be hesitant, then crossed her arms fully, saying, "I've never seen this before, and it's too funny to let it stop! Even Vaatu thinks it's funny - just look at the teapot around my neck!" Nobody batted an eye when Vaatu popped out, saying, "I've never heard an Avatar speak in English before, much less her annoying love interest!" as he dodged Raava's small hand, retreating back inside for good measure. Given how no one reacted to Raava or Vaatu's words with anything but shaking heads, confused looks, or loud exclamations of "What?!", the spirits must have been speaking in English too. Asami started laughing, saying, "Atokara just told me she can understand what Raava and Vaatu said - it sounds like we have a 'secret' language, Korra!" A flood of words came to Korra's mind, and she said softly, "And I think this 'English' is a lot more sexy - _Assami_." As Asami hugged Korra tightly and said, "Oooh - I like that nickname, Korra. I'll have to think of one for you later," Tenzin asked with a straight face, "Why did you say Asami's name like that? And why are you and Raava laughing at me wildly?"

Finally tiring of this bizarre occurrence, Korra closed her eyes briefly, saying when she opened them, "Let's just say I can explain partially in a minute with infobending. And no, Meelo, I will not tell you what 'ass' means, or let anyone in on this weird language called 'English'." Meelo crossed his arms, saying, "Rats!" dejectedly. Korra turned to Raava, saying in English, "I need you back in here, Raava - I want to see what Asami experienced, and then I'll need a lot of help editing what went on in there. Got it? No. Death. Factories. Or anything but Jeanne d'Arc or Jesus Christ, for that matter, and even then, only if they are _relevant_. I want to keep the 'devil' a secret – a closely guarded one." Raava shook her head, saying in the odd language Korra was starting to love, "No. Aside from making knowledge of English _temporary _as I had originally intended for you two and Atokara for everyone else, I'm not behind any editing. It's not like showing them Korranium and fusion weapons' use is any worse than what happened in there with the exception of _Auschwitz_, and the Air Nomads were a lot closer to being wiped out than the _Jews_ were anyways. I imagine Jinora would love to hear their story – it has a happy ending."

Raava returned on her own, but Korra had some very large misgivings. Saying loudly, "Just a minute – I need to talk to Raava with Asami," Korra grabbed Asami's arm, saying in English, "I'm not showing that garbage to anyone unless they ask for it, and I have the bad feeling Raava wants to show us _more_. I imagine Jinora will be curious, but I'll let Aang decide when information about planet Earth is relevant. Raava has proven she doesn't have mature judgment yet." Liking how Asami nodded her head, Korra laughed when Asami said in English, "Atokara thinks you're right, and that Raava was dumb to show us all the awful stuff, much less not erase that death factory. Nobody needs that in their head – it's not as if we can open a rift to Earth and help sort out their myriad of problems, based on what we both saw. It sounds like bending there would be breaking all sorts of their plane's rules, much less **Avatar** Korra's presence." Asami continued in English, "I want you to see something first, though – it should show you why I want as little to do with Earth as possible. It's just so sad… it's like their entire plane is broken."

Korra savored the feeling of oneness as she infobended Asami, saying in their shared language, "So I guess that's why you could feel oneness while we hugged earlier - you healed your little scared self," tears in both their eyes. Korra added in English, with sadness in her voice, "Vaatu managed to make me laugh at least, but I find nothing funny about this other being, not after seeing confirmation of his nature. I don't know why Raava showed us 'Sympathy for the Devil' much less all those horrible images. Those flags… Admiral Zhao and the swastika… you saw what that other little sneak showed me, given how you're crying."

After Lin barked, "I may have forgiven my mother for all her faults, but this gobbledegook is over the line!" Korra shook her head, saying normally, "You're right, Lin – but I have a big problem with Raava I need to settle. Everyone should practice fighting, draw - do something useful. This could take a while." Korra took a deep breath, focusing on Raava's energy as she held Asami's arm.

When she opened her eyes, Korra smiled – it looked like she was going to have some major help. In the same strange house that the Avatar Party had been held in, Korra watched multiple Avatars yelling at Raava angrily. Given their energetic arguing, this must have been going on for quite some time. Even Aang was mad, saying in his older form, "What is wrong with you, Raava? Why did you flip-flop from saying I couldn't give innocent information about Earth and suggesting Varrick make movers about World War II to showing Korra, Asami, and worst of all, Asami's unborn child all sorts of horrible images? You won't even erase _Auschwitz_ from Korra's mind, for crying out loud – a vision myself, Roku, and every Air Nomad Avatar find very upsetting, especially given we all know more about it that Korra does!" Raava was in her larger form, trying to defend herself wildly, saying, "I don't see how any of what I did was objectionable!" Korra sighed deeply, saying, "Yes – you can't see it. You're not as human-y as you think, Raava. You've been outvoted. Even Aang doesn't see the point of your overly detailed horror visions, and he showed his own granddaughter a vision of Earth being destroyed. Behind your back, before your huge flip flop on showing things about Earth, I might add."

Spotting Wan near Raava, Korra walked up, holding his hand as she said, "Would you have shown Avatar Wan any of this, Raava?" Raava's large form twisted slightly, saying desperately, "Ten thousand years ago, they weren't any better than animals! Now they're… better! Leave me alone!" Wan sighed deeply, saying, "You can fool Korra partially, but you can't fool me, Raava – I have access to the same information that Aang does. Their current 'century' isn't looking so hot either, even compared to our own troubles. Quit stalling – you know you're wrong." With that, Raava shrunk to her human-y form, sobbing, "I'm so sorry – having so much power yet becoming more human-y is very confusing. I can't handle certain emotions, I was just doing what I thought was best, and I was new to transmitting information about Earth. Do you forgive me?" Asami, a four-year old Atokara and Korra were the first of many to join a mass hug of Raava, Korra saying, "I forgive you. Just promise me you will listen to me in the future, Raava," as she felt a strange pleasant grip in her chest unlike any she had felt before. Raava sighed deeply, saying, "I can't promise that, but I will erase the memories like you asked, and help edit the infobending," and the feeling was gone, Korra frustrated with Raava's stubbornness. Korra wondered idly if Raava's "adult" human-y form was actually a younger Toph. After Aang said, "I guess that's better than nothing," angrily, Korra felt herself back in the physical world, smiling slightly.

Even with the increased ease of infobending, the process took a long time, Korra making sure that Meelo did not learn of Sharktar and that Raava kept her deal about heavy editing – and erasure. Korra breathed deeply, glad to have the weight of the faded visions lifted from her, no longer troubled by things she could do nothing about. Korra remembered nothing of the song, aside from its catchy beat. As Korra had thought they might, almost everyone was crying when she finished, and decidedly not happy tears. Korra had saved the vision of Earth being obliterated for last, saying in her best re-assuring voice, "I don't expect people to make sense of everything at once. Just know that that horrible vision was just one of many possibilities, and that I convinced Raava to spare everyone much worse horrors, even erasing them from my own mind." Jinora was the first to speak, saying, "It sounds to me like Long Yumao is losing ground - Yue and La joining our side is a pretty big blow. It sounds like the other bad guy is losing badly as well, which is good - I hate to see that horrible vision. It makes me feel almost broken every time I see it." Tenzin was next, saying, "I'm glad you sealed that thing off, Korra - we've got our hands full as things stand. I just have one question, out of curiosity - I don't mind my daughter being more capable than I am. It just makes me proud." Tenzin asked, looking at Jinora proudly, "Are you sure I'll never be able to fly like you, Jinora and Kai can?" Opal joined in with a hint of anger in her voice, saying, "Yeah - just what do you mean, my relationship with Bolin is flawed?"

Korra laughed nervously, pointing at Bolin as she said, "Hey - Wan Shi Tong said it, not me. Although, honestly, I think he's right - you don't treat Bolin as an equal, and given how even Jinora failed to fly when she was chasing Kai around without his consent, you'll have your work cut out for you. No offense." Opal sighed, saying, "I think you're right, Korra - before Jinora called us all here, I saw Kuvira treating Mako with more respect." Opal was about to continue, but Bolin interrupted her, saying, "I gotta earn respect too, you know. You can't just give it to me without me deserving it. I don't think you could fly then, and it wouldn't make me happy. I gotta prove myself!" Opal gave him a hug, saying, "You're too hard on yourself, Bolin - you think you're dumb and useless, but you're not. You've proven yourself plenty of times. I don't know a ton of details about you before we met - just what the world knew. Even then, you weren't a waste of space. You were a pro-bending semi-finalist, helped defeat Amon and the Equalists, were a mover star, helped re-build the Air Nation, helped stop the Red Lotus - you can even lavabend, Bolin! You're no talentless moron." Seeing she had a teary Bolin's full attention, she continued, "The recent stuff is even better. You ran away from Kuvira all of your own, saved your brother from certain death, you're trying to better yourself in your fighting skills, and best of all?" Opal paused dramatically, saying, "You're you," before kissing Bolin, who said, "Whoa! Thanks, Opal. Did I just jump involuntarily, or did you hover for a second?" Opal giggled, saying, "Maybe we can find out tonight - but only if you're ready." Bolin nodded, saying, "Sure!" continuing after he blushed, saying, "Just not anything that'd make me a father."

Both Opal and Bolin gave each other surprised looks as Lin said loudly, "Keep in mind, you don't have forever - either one of you. After seeing what my mother went through and feeling the love she has for us, even Tonga Beifong after all these years, I'm actually starting to regret being so career-obsessed. I let Tenzin slip through my fingers, just from emotional hurt I kept inside." Lin added, ribbing her sister Su, "Opal's quite the catch, Bolin - she's more earthbender than airbender." Speaking before anyone could react to Opal and Bolin's slightly airborne embrace, Lin continued, "Korra, Asami, Jinora, Kai, Mako - we all know now what you were up to yesterday, and today. This seems like a good place for me to explain my horrible behavior yesterday - threatening Asami with a metal blade was just as bad as Kuvira threatening to drop Varrick off a moving train." Before Lin could continue, a goggled Varrick said loudly from the back, next to what must have been Mr. Tuber-Vine, "Yeah! I hope the little voice in your head bothers you about that, Ku - ouch! Zhu Li, that hurt - the electricity is for the spiritwire, not me!" As Kuvira sighed dejectedly, Zhu Li admonished Varrick, "I want you to apologize to Kuvira for that, like Asami apologized to me for fighting with her! You know full well what Kuvira went through - and not just her spiritual crisis!"

Lin coughed, getting the discussion back on track by saying, "Yes - I know what I did and said to Kuvira yesterday was not very nice. Over the past week, Kuvira went from being an irredeemable villain in the world's eyes, to conflicted individual, to a bettered wounded soul with her change of heart. I thought the whole world was going crazy, still seeing more villain than virtue, everyone around me trusting Kuvira just because of some heavily edited vision. We even threw Bataar Jr. in a cage and forgot all about him, and he wasn't as big a war criminal as Kuvira." Su's eyes opened wide, saying, "Wait - did we tell someone to come and move him? We didn't leave my eldest son to starve, did we?" Pema smiled, saying, "No - before we left for the conference, I told Ikki to take care of him, and try and talk some sense into him. Given what I heard, he sounded slightly broken. He's in good hands - the Air Acolytes are sympathetic, not to mention my _other _daughter." Kuvira took a deep breath, saying with emotion, "I don't know if Ikki can 'fix' Bataar Jr. - I think I broke his heart by firing the Colossus' weapon at him, and everyone's treatment of him two days later must have finished the blow." Ignoring everyone's protests of "But you changed!" or "He should have accepted you!", Kuvira finished, saying, "Some wounds cannot heal just because the person who hurt you changes - I no longer hurt very much from being an orphan, or Lin's rejection of me. But they still have left a mark, and given that I tried to kill Bataar Jr. then his own mother criticized him harshly for not just accepting I had changed on blind faith... He never really was one to believe in spirits or their power, aside from for war - just like me, before Raava chose to help save my soul, for reasons I will never fully understand."

Lin nodded her head, saying, "What Kuvira just talked about, how Bataar Jr. didn't believe her change - I felt much the same way, but I kept it bottled up inside, letting it simmer and drive me crazy. Add to that the secret surrounding Toph's third horrible child, Tonga Beifong, and I was ready to snap. I had figured out the basics, but Kuvira's comment about a secret only she and Korra knew pushed me over the edge, all that pent up emotion and rage coming out, first at Kuvira, then at Asami." Asami sighed as Lin teared up slightly, saying, "I am so sorry, Asami - you've never been anything but kind and loving to others, even turning on your father, Hiroshi Sato, for being an Equalist and against three people you barely knew, four years ago. You even forgave him eventually - without any crisis like I had, that forced me to reconcile with my mother fully… or…go insane." With this last word, Lin hugged Su and Kuvira, saying, "Beifong family hug!" loudly, Opal, Bolin and Kai joining. Kai laughed lightly, saying, "What are you doing here, Bolin? Do you want Mother Suyin to adopt you too?"

Bolin laughed, saying, "I'm extended family, Kai - I'm not going to marry Opal just yet, but I wanna. What are you doing walking over here, Mako?" Mako hung outside the hug circle, saying, "I'm not sure just yet - watching. I am going to date Kuvira properly, once she's finished her sentence, after all." After Su's predictable response of "What sentence?", Kuvira said strongly, "I **am **going to fulfill that sentence, Mother Suyin. If for nothing else, it will make great press - I can imagine parts of the Earth Empire rising up once they hear tales of how the Great Uniter is trying to become the Great Mender."

Korra was about to say something, but an excited Shiro ran towards the assembled, panting, "I just managed to get radio contact with Ba Sing Se a while ago! I thought I heard something about an uprising from Kuvira when I could barely hear - it's true! The conscripts and common people of Ba Sing Se wrecked all radio communication equipment in a concerted attack after news of Kuvira's defeat reached the city. After some peasant girl, who I didn't get the name of, gave an inspirational speech, most of the elite metalbenders there defected as well, only some fleeing the city! They told me they have enough troops to defend the city, as well as spirit vine weapons." Taking a breath so he didn't pass out, Shiro continued, "When I told one of the defecting officers who seemed especially trustworthy about the airship hangar, he requested Kuvira come and unlock it, and help organize the force in and around the city. This same officer also told me they had been getting a steady stream of young students, saying they wanted nothing to do with Jinshu Kuangmai." Kuvira ran over, embracing Shiro as she asked, "Were they all right? Did he say how many had come? There should have been hundreds, if not over a thousand." Shiro had a happy look on his face as he said, "Almost all made it. I know those children mean a lot to you, Kuvira - one of the few good things you did as 'Great Uniter'. I hope they serve the new United Earth Republic well." At mention of the new entity's name, Korra felt a familiar tug on her mind, thinking, "Not now, Aang - later. And much later, if it has anything to do with Earth - that place is full of savages." After she heard Aang sigh and say, "Okay - I just wanted to show you some good stuff about that place," Korra caught the last of what Kuvira was excited about as she said, "Really? Almost all the idealists defected too, and more are sneaking in? That's great news! They will fight especially hard - they know what happened to officers in Jinshu Kuangmai's way." Shiro nodded, saying, "The officer made special mention of a few idealists. One, a former architecture student from Ba Sing Se, apparently managed to memorize and draw Jinshu Kuangmai's plans for Zaofu, and another intelligent young man was the one who fixed the radios. He said his father was 'Chief Intelligence Officer Jang' and he wanted to run away, and that he hated how his father resented Su for keeping a close watch on him."

Su joined Kuvira at Shiro's side, though with a desperate look as she said, "Wait… please don't tell me that man, Jang, is high-ranking. If he didn't have so much fear, he'd be just like Jinshu Kuangmai - I kept him away from Kuvira for good reason." Shiro had a foul look on his face as he said, "The officer told me about rumors that this Chief Intelligence Officer Jang is now very close to Jinshu Kuangmai. One even related to myself." Choking back tears, Shiro said, "Knowing what I know about Jinshu Kuangmai's killing of his three-year old self and how these events take real time, it must be true. While that monster was busy killing Tonga Beifong, his inner child… Jang killed my own family. With a blade of _metal._" Shiro spat on the ground, sitting down as he said, "I need to go grieve my loss, alone. Maybe some day I can be of more use."

Korra joined Su and Kuvira at Shiro's side, saying, "Let me try something - maybe I can help dull the pain." Shiro stayed still as Korra placed her betrothal necklace directly on his chest, thinking of her mother and father, Asami and Atokara as she placed a hand on his forehead and said, "Your family is not gone, Shiro, even if their spirits are not immortalized like Uncle Iroh. They are within you. No one can ever take them away." As Korra removed her hands and the necklace, she noticed that Shiro still looked sad, but it was no longer crushing.

As she hugged Shiro, she heard Raava's voice intone, _Wow, Korra - that was amazing, __and__ true. Aang wants you to know this: many people on Earth say the same thing._

Korra smiled, thinking, "Maybe I'll take Aang up on his offer after all." Feeling Raava was about to say something smug, Korra added, "But only if the information's relevant!"


	39. Chapter 39: Ember Creation

Chapter 39: Ember Creation

Once Korra, Shiro, Su and Kuvira had returned to where everyone else was, Korra spotted a face she hadn't seen before, and given how he was singing, or rather trying to, he must have somehow been privy to her previous infobending. Frowning slightly, Korra said, "Wu, what are you doing here? And why are you trying to sing that song from earlier? Even I don't know the words now, since Raava erased everything useless from me!" Wu said exuberantly, "I don't need to know the _words_, Korra – the tune alone will make me a legend!" Korra smiled, saying, "I don't know whether to be happy some use came of that accursed song, or disturbed you have no reaction to the vision of Earth being destroyed." Wu shrugged, saying, "I prefer to not dwell on _negative_ things. Like Jinshu Kuangmai, or extinction of life as we know it! I believe in the power of positivity." Speaking in as serious a tone as he could, Wu asked, "Speaking of positive – I have a letter for you. Want to read it? I'm pretty sure that you'll tearbend at some point." Korra gave him a glare, ignoring the out held letter, asking, "You didn't read it perchance, did you?" Wu looked very nervous saying, "Ah – uh – um - don't bloodbend me, please!" Korra frowning deeply as he cowered in fear, she calmly said, "No, I'm not going to bloodbend you. Now give it to me, and I'll read it when I see fit." Wu walked over more confidently, saying, "Here you go, Avatar Korra. I'll just stick around until you've read it."

Korra looked around, glad to see that people were no longer crying. Out of curiosity, Korra asked Jinora, "Did the image of Earth being destroyed seem filtered the second time around?" Jinora nodded, saying, "I saw only an odd, angular representation of it, as though from a machine's animated coloring book, a thousand Meesiles striking from a crude map of Earth, most hitting targets in the upper portion of the map. There was still the clear image of a thousand suns on the planet's surface, but all the awful detail was stripped away, only the text beneath giving me chills. 'This planet ran out of love. Make sure it doesn't happen to ours, by whatever means necessary.' I still retain the original vision, however." As Korra nodded, saying, "I still see it too – but the other stuff was removed. I can't even remember what most of it was now," Korra found herself wishing this cartoon version had replaced the original. Korra smiled as Asami said, "Same here, and Atokara says all she 'remembers' is the weird angular representation. If you ever think she needs to see it, you can give it to her again." Korra shook her head, saying, "No – I don't want that in my daughter's brain. So much death…"

Korra took a deep breath, saying, "Speaking of which, the whole point of that vision was so we could see that we cannot sit around idly and let Jinshu Kuangmai have time to develop similar weapons." Korra laughed weakly, saying as she felt some odd information flow, "Our greatest minds are unlikely to break my namesake metal's secrets any time soon, according to Raava. She assures me there's nothing we have to fear of Jinshu Kuangmai creating Korranium weapons." Kuvira said strongly, "That doesn't mean we should hold back. I'd like to see Wu and the other nation's leaders work hard to shore up Ba Sing Se against any Earth Empire attacks, before it's too late. If Jinshu Kuangmai takes Ba Sing Se, we'll have spirit troubles again, new spirit allies or not. Big troubles."

Wu shrugged, saying, "As far as I am concerned, I'm done. The United Earth Republic doesn't need _royalty_ messing with it," Korra able to tell he was lying. Korra said, "I can tell you're lying, Wu. I just don't know why." Wu's face flushed briefly, saying, "You're right, Korra - if anyone wants me, I will help. It's not like anyone would ever elect a singing goofball like me to office, much less a relative of that monster Hou-Ting!" Surprised that Mako didn't clap, he continued, "While I do appreciate Mako not applauding my negative self-talk, I'm going somewhere else, letter read or not."

Mako nudged Kuvira slightly, saying, "Not so fast, Wu." Wu stopped walking away, Kuvira putting her shackled wrists back down as Mako said, "I don't think you're a total goofball - not any more. You helped with the evacuation in a big way, abdicated power, helped design a new form of government, suggested gay marriage be legalized in the United Earth Republic, and just now were brutally honest in a way I've never seen you be before." Mako continued, glad to see Wu looking at him without anger, "If I remember right, you don't have to _run _for office to be elected, with the way the charter was set up. Given Korra could tell you were lying, you still must want to help out the nation you helped lay the groundwork for." Wu nodded, saying, "Yes, I was lying. If Team Avatar wants, I will help with the United Earth Republic, particularly Ba Sing Se." Kuvira laughed lightly, saying, "Being of royal blood will help there, Wu - there were still people who wouldn't recognize my authority there, and not in just the Lower Ring either. I couldn't just lock up all the rich and influential people, no matter how much I wanted to. It wouldn't have made sense."

Korra could feel Raava trying to force-feed her some information, so Korra projected her out angrily, saying, "I already told you, Aang or another Avatar is going to do the filtering, until you prove you can handle yourself better! You got that?" Raava looked like she might swell up to full size, saying conflictedly, "Excuse me for trying to show you something I found ironic!" Korra coughed, saying, "Let's see what Aang has to say." As the 12-year old airbender joined Raava's side, he did not look amused, saying, "Apparently, Raava finds the ineptitude and barbarity of two Earth leaders ironic and funny, given Kuvira's little bit about royal blood, and making sense." Korra sighed deeply, saying, "Raava, why don't you talk with the other Avatars and Aang while I take care of more urgent business, like looking at my hands." Raava said softly, "Maybe I need to go see our shared past lives again so I can see what is and is not relevant from Earth better. I'll be available – a thousand years of retrospection inside my 'house' will only take a second of real time."

After Raava and Aang vanished, Korra saw one person who seemed to need asked Jinora, "What do you need, Jinora? Given the look on your face, it must have something to do with Kai." Jinora nodded her head, saying as she pointed at Korra, "I want you to show Kai the level of love you had for Asami before having sex the first time, like you did for me. I think he would appreciate it too." An emotional-looking Bolin and Opal approached Korra next to an interested Mako and Kuvira holding hands together. Korra half considered laughing and saying, "Come on - you guys are _way_ older than Kai and Jinora, and should know better!" but something about the looks she saw in all four's eyes told Korra that laughing would be a bad idea. Showing greater restraint than Raava might have, she said, "I'd be glad to help anyone else in the same way, no matter their age," instead, smiling to see that Lin looked _vaguely _interested as well. Korra said, "They say it's never too late to find love, Lin," and was disappointed to see Lin blush and say, "Mind your own business!" before turning around in a huff.

Once she was done with all three couples, she smiled as Bolin laughed, saying, "Thanks, Korra - me and Opal hadn't even felt that very strongly at all yet." Mako just nodded his head in agreement, Kuvira saying with disgust, "I'm pretty sure that whatever I felt for Bataar Jr., it was decidedly not that. From what I can remember, it was a twisted version of oneness - me being the _only_ one. At least I felt real love for Mako when I saw his little sweet vision." Given how Mako blushed when Kuvira hugged him, Mako may have been feeling more than just love from her embrace. Kai laughed, saying, "If you were an airbender, Mako, there's no way you'd ever fly. Not blushing like that!" Mako just let out a deep sigh, saying, "I can already fly, thank you very much, Kai. Just look at this blue fire I can ma - aw, man! It's red and orange and yellow again!" As Kuvira hugged him harder, the fire turned blue, Mako not saying anything for a while, given his lips were busy with a semi-consensual kiss. Kuvira finally withdrew, saying, "Maybe I will have to bend you _just _a little, Mako - your body and mind seem to be in…. disagreement." Mako said curtly, "I want to actually date before kissing like that, Kuvira." Korra couldn't even speak, she was laughing so hard, slapping Asami's back lightly given the irony of what Mako had just said; Korra had no experience "dating" Asami. Mako asked, figuring out why Korra and Asami were laughing so hard partway through his question, "Korra, Asami, why are you laughing so ha - oh. Nevermind."

Korra calmed herself back down, noticing it seemed like when she laughed, her eyes flashed brighter, given how she could see the light on her dark hands, even in the morning sun. Before Korra could say anything, she heard Raava intone _Sorry about earlier – I think I can filter better now. Anyways… As I get more human-y, different, new things can boost the Avatar State. _Taking a deep breath, Korra said the obvious, struggling not to laugh, "Mako, Asami and I didn't exactly _date_, now, did we? I can see some people looking at your new relationship with Kuvira in a similar light as my own unconventional relationship with Asami."

Lin had been becoming more uncomfortable over time, finally turning around with a flushed face, saying, "Bah – what do I have to lose. Why don't you show me this feeling as well, Korra, than we can move on to more relevant things." Korra laughed at the irony, saying as Lin approached, "If it weren't for my new love for Asami, we might not even be here in the first place. Probably trying in vain to get information about Jinshu Kuangmai from an uncooperative Kuvira, my past lives dead for good, and all sorts of other things I don't want to talk about." Korra took a deep breath, thinking, "Thanks for not showing me that alternate, Raava."

_No problem. Though, in a bit, you will need to act as an information conduit, and a lot of it will be… unpleasant. Don't worry – I'll erase it when we're done._

Curious to see what Raava had in mind, Korra imparted what her love for Asami felt like to Lin, Raava helping by imparting what pure lust feel like in an information flow. Korra frowned, noting the knowledge stayed at first, but both its vanishing act and Lin's slight smile erased her bad mood. Lin said softly, "The closest I've come to feeling the love you showed me was when I saw my mother's life flash before my eyes. I never really felt the first feeling with Tenzin – we were young, and given my abominable behavior towards Pema when Tenzin broke up with me, if he ever felt the same way about me, my attempted jailing of Pema and rampage on Air Temple Island probably erased that." Tenzin nodded, saying curtly, "You're right, Lin. Part of me died after that, only to live again when I had my first child, Jinora." Pema was crying slightly, saying, "I still have the odd nightmare about that, Lin." Before Pema could continue, Lin ran over and hugged her, saying, "I just want you to know I'm as sorry about that as my own behavior towards Asami yesterday. I hope you're more understanding than I was with Kuvira." Pema nodded, saying, "I forgave you years ago. I'm just glad you no longer bottle feelings up inside, Lin, and I'm sure you can find someone some day, even if you can't have any kids."

_Love finds a way._

Korra interpreted this to mean that Lin would find someone to be with, finding the idea of _another_ Beifong giving birth at the age of 54 ridiculous. Korra said with a smile, "Apparently, Raava thinks you'll find someone, Lin, and I hope she's right. Raava told me earlier I was going to need to impart a massive amount of information, though I do not know where." Korra could feel a tug on her mind, and it seemed like Raava wanted to show her exactly that.

_This is something I have never tried before, Korra. If you want to avoid information "sticking", which I know you will, you'll need to let me do this – directly._

Korra laughed, explaining what Raava had said, adding, "I don't see how this will be any different than an uncontrolled Avatar State, but I'll go along with Raava's odd request." Korra felt her eyes begin to glow, her arms moving wildly, as though she were a puppet controlled by a particularly inept puppeteer. Laughing hysterically, Korra broke the attempt, saying, "I think Raava needs some practice. I'm just going to do this the old fashioned way."

Korra could hear Raava sigh as she imparted her plan to Korra, Korra now realizing why Raava had wanted to attempt this strange new method. Korra said out loud, "Raava is going to impart everything to me, and then I will impart everything to a new section of Wan Shi Tong's library with restricted access. The 'Plane: Earth' wing. Only Raava can grant access to it, and a good portion of it will be in alien languages, such as the English you have already heard myself, Asami, Raava and Vaatu speaking. What people on Earth call 'Chinese' will be the only readable language for a non-Avatar."

Korra took a deep breath, eyes now glowing, thinking, "I'm ready for the information, Raava." As the information flowed, Korra found herself very glad that it would be erased afterwards, finding everything but the last century of Earth time very painful. Remembering she couldn't possibly hold all this information herself, and that she wouldn't want to anyways, she slammed her hand violently into the ground as she focused on Wan Shi Tong, hearing exclamations of fear and surprise as she did so. Korra was focused on giving a very surprised Wan Shi Tong a very, very, very huge gift, barely noticing a few surprised yelps from around her. Raava decided to just fill the whole huge library wing with Earth history, science, literature – "everything but the kitchen sink," an English phrase Korra liked. Korra laughed as she managed to barely hear Wan Shi Tong say, "Oh, my! I would have aligned myself with Raava much sooner if I knew she was going to give me this!" At first, Korra could sense Raava wasn't going to let Wan Shi Tong into his own new library wing, but after Korra simply thought, "Really?" Raava relented, granting the excited pedantic owl access. Korra added a large sign that said "No sharing any of this with unworthy mortals, Wan Shi Tong" inside the door, smiling to hear him hooting with laughter. As the last of the information flowed, Korra sighed, glad that everything had found a new home in Wan Shi Tong's library, and not her head.

When Korra opened her eyes, no longer feeling the infinite power of the Avatar State coursing through her, she took a look around, curious to see why people had been yelling. Seeing nothing, she said, "I figure I may as well read the letter now. I don't see anything odd that needs my attention." Ignoring some snickering, Korra was about to read the letter Wu gave her, but her eyes flashed briefly, Raava having apparated out, looking like she wanted to say something. Raava said, with a slight smile, "I placed a similar block on the new library wing, anyone deemed worthy of entering only having access to information relevant to their question. The information will be retrieved automatically, similar to an Earth technology that you most _certainly _cannot learn of just yet. Certain wings such as the science wing are practically inaccessible, unless the individual is close to figuring out a scientific truth anyways." Running back to Korra, when Raava re-entered, Korra noticed that she felt the same odd grip in her chest again.

Korra took out the letter, noting that she didn't have to break the seal, saying, "I guess you did read this, Wu – you didn't hide it very well." As everyone laughed, Korra read it, her eyes widened, starting to read it aloud after the first part to complete silence. "Dear Avatar Korra, I want to thank you for all your service through the years, both to Republic City and the world, at times at great personal cost. At the conference, you showed everyone how much you have grown, infobending other's talents or not. The manners you showed were nothing but your own. After seeing your encounter with Firelord Izumi, I wish to make an apology for my own past behavior. Her own refusal to take action against Kuvira now reminds me of my own refusal to aid the South in the Water Tribe Civil War. Even without knowing what was happening, the United Republic of Nations should not have stood idly by while one Water Tribe subjugated the other on flimsy pretenses. After some self-examination, I realized it was hypocritical of me, President of the United Republic of Nations, to not assist in that civil war, but demand the assistance of the Fire Nation and what few airbenders there are to defend my home city." Korra gulped before reading the next part, saying emotionally, "I know I haven't always been a good President, Korra - until somewhat recently, just a good politician. **By the time you have read this, I will have already arrived back in Republic City and enacted a piece of legislation dear to your own heart.** As soon as contact with Ba Sing Se is re-established, I will be working hard to ensure Jinshu Kuangmai makes no advances on the new United Earth Republic. I hope to see you again soon. Regards, President Raiko." Korra laughed lightly, reading the note at the bottom that said, "Buttercup sends her regards, and that she's sure your child will be a gift to the world worth starting a Spirit Civil War over."

Korra heard Asami speak first, saying in partial English, "Oh my God, Korra – we can get married soon!" Korra ran over and embraced Asami, saying, "Sounds good to me, Assami. Now let's keep the English to a minimum, especially since neither of us know who 'God' is, aside from a… useful exclamation." Raava began laughing hysterically, the teapot around her neck rattling at the same time. Korra sighed, saying, "Remember – no Earth stuff unless it is relevant." Asami added, "I only said that because we have no equivalent, and 'Oh my Raava' just sounds awkward." Once Raava and a temporarily visible Vaatu had stopped laughing, Raava said something in a language more guttural than English, Korra's brain translating it as, "Not even ze Germans are zis serious, Korra! I want to lighten you ahp!" Korra frowned, saying, "Enough messing around, Raava – I never thought I'd see you laughing along with Vaatu again. It looks like someone else wants to speak, so back in you go." Korra sighed in relief once the little rascal was back inside, listening to Tenzin say with a warm smile, "While I have no idea what to make of all that, I do know this. I am very proud of my daughter, Jinora, and look forward to helping you come up with rules for the new Air Nation. It's not very often someone comes up with a new airbending move" Jinora smiled, hugging her father then saying, "I'm going to be coming up with a lot more new forms – I get the feeling stealing someone's breath won't cut it against Jinshu Kuangmai, especially if he keeps those masks on his soldiers." Jinora continued, with even a hugging Pema making no squeamish motions, "There will be few, hard and fast rules, the way I see it. Rules just get in the way of judgment, something the new new airbenders will need. I hope that future airbenders will find a balance between principle and judgment."

Korra said, hoping to wrap up the conversation, "The kind of airbending ideals you want, Jinora, don't sound like they all come from one place. I get the feeling you may want to visit Wan Shi Tong's library for further help – I am sure the writings of Earth will provide _some _help. No planet can be all bad." Korra projected Raava out, asking, "Can you go ahead and give first access to the library to Jinora, Raava?" Korra laughed, remembering how everyone had stared at Mako when her memory had been wiped, glad to be on the other side. After about a minute of everyone staring at Raava, she said with a slight smile, "Fine – but only because the other Avatars talked me into it. I'm still the most powerful spirit in _our _universe, and won't be 'convinced' like Mako was to lie about his breakup with Korra." Mako, Bolin, Asami and Korra laughed heartily as Raava put a small hand on the ground. Korra was surprised to see Raava create blue lines on the ground, running up to Jinora's feet – and Asami's as well as her own.

After the blue lines vanished, Raava said, "Highest level clearance granted. What you see will still be subject to editing and censoring, however – I want the braintrust making its own discoveries." Korra laughed as Mako said with an even tone, "I want my swords sometime before the next Harmonic Convergence, so let's get busy." As everyone laughed, Korra saw Bolin form a mockup of his own sword from earth, saying, "We may as well make my sword at the same time - this is going to be the last time we're all together." Korra nodded, saying, "I think President Raiko and Ba Sing Se can handle themselves. We may as well do my twin armblades at the same time." Jinora shot an attention-grabbing blast of air skyward, saying, "Can we do my staff first? I took a peek at the blueprints last night when I was wide awake from Jang Hui kelp tea, and I think it would help with trying to convert Hei Bai." Korra nodded her head, saying, "That sounds reasonable to me. Now we just need the materials."

As everyone else milled around, seeming to have forgotten something major, Kuvira approached Korra, saying, "Can you give me the blade knowledge, Korra? I want to help Mako make his dual dao swords." Korra nodded, saying, "I should probably give it to Lin and Su as well - Lin loves her armblade, as she made all too apparent yesterday." Korra's hand now on Kuvira's forehead, Korra found an odd image, thinking, "What's that, Kuvira? It looks like new land." Kuvira didn't think anything until the transfer was complete, saying out loud, "Oh. I had totally forgotten about what happened when you hit your hand against the ground, Korra. Let's go there with Lin, Bolin, and Su - you're going to need their help. Probably Katara, your parents, and Kya as well, if they can do that powerful waterbending form you showed us Atokara performing."

After Korra had shown Lin and Su what they needed to see, both whipped out twin blades, laughing while they fought one another in a mock swordfight. After a few minutes with no decisive victor, Korra said, "Ahem. There was something Kuvira wanted to show me, that somehow needs both your assistance, as well as Bolin, my parents, Kya and Katara. Something about new land." Lin retracted one armblade, using the other hand to knock Su over, laughing as she said, "I win! We can have a rematch later on the Zhu Li." Korra said gently, "If we're going to be making four spiritwire weapons, one of which is very complicated and will require surgery to install, I think we're going to be here another day. Now come on, and help me with whatever this land thing is." Su said, while using earthbending to knock Lin down to her level, "Draw! Korra, why don't you just look out to the 'sea', and you'll see what side effect your little gift to Wan Shi Tong had."

Korra turned around, saying, "I didn't know you two were secretly little kids, but okay," stopping in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her. Apparently, Korra had accidentally done more than just build Wan Shi Tong a new library wing. Starting a fair distance from Ember Island's shore, Korra saw huge, muddy brown islands rising out of the sea to the northeast, one twice as tall as Ember Island. The larger island almost looked like it was big enough to hold the central portion of Republic City. Flaring her eyes white, Korra struck the ground, trying to make sense of what she saw with earthsense instead of her eyes. What Korra sensed shocked her. Flying up into the air to get a better view, using jets of blue flame like thrusters, Korra saw at least ten new islands. Flying in closer to the largest one, she looked at a gash of shimmering, glittering earth in its center.

The huge mineral vein.

Korra landed, yelling "Eeuch!" in disgust when she touched down on what was decidedly _not _land. Using the Avatar State, Korra removed all the thick, gooey earth and seawater from the island, depositing it nearby under the sea. Remembering from her earthsensing that this part of the sea was not very deep, Korra traveled to the other islands, cleaning them off and leaving many chunks of ore behind as she took the "waste" and built a muddy island next to where she had started, making sure that the new creation had good sea access. Ignoring her stomach's growl - for now - Korra brought her hands towards her chest and then swept them out to her sides, finally straining to bring them up. As her hands clenched near her sweaty chest, a massive swell of magma rose beneath the sea floor, bringing the new island closer to the surface. Unlike the swell of magma Korra had created underneath her new house, this one was intended to stay. As her hands lifted up towards the sky, veins of magma shot out from the central mass, lava from some hissing violently as the molten rock hit the ocean's waters. Korra strained, attempting to form a geologic feature the White Lotus told Korra Katara encountered in her youth – geysers. Korra had never seen one, let alone inspected its physical form, so she met with limited success.

Korra was about to give up in frustration, closing her eyes and yelling, "How does this stupid geologic feature work? Gah!" while maintaining her movements. She almost quit trying, but was stopped at the last second by an unexpected spirit. Wan Shi Tong's face appeared in the blackness, the wise owl saying, "Here – let me show you a diagram from Plane Earth. Their knowledge far exceeds ours, and this is nothing you couldn't see for yourself with earthsense on an actual geyser." Korra studied the image she saw, noticing that the veins of magma she had created were unnecessary. Opening her eyes, she re-directed their flow and forcibly cooled them, having memorized the figure. Muttering to herself in English, "Magma chamber near water source," Korra brought her hands together in a slashing motion, creating channels for the sea to come near the magma chamber – but not directly contacting it. Korra knew from the diagram that if the water directly contacted the magma, it would just turn to steam instantly.

Finally using her legs and arms in synch, she created outlets for the heated water, and given how violently the water exploded from the holes she had just created, Korra had narrowly avoided creating a massive explosion. Taking some ocean floor silt from around the island, Korra dumped the watery earth on the island, creating marbleized cones around the geyser's mouths. Korra could feel her body becoming tired, but pressed on, feeling refreshed after drinking some purified seawater. After expanding the island to a size more suited to a large geothermal-powered factory, Korra drew a blank, saying, "I may know what a factory looks like, but I sure don't know how to lay one out," as she wiped sweat from her brow, panting. Putting her hands together, Korra closed her eyes, attempting to contact Wan Shi Tong. From what Korra had seen, Earth factories closely resembled their own, and she wanted this factory to be as useful as possible.

_Just let me finish from here, Korra – you need to get some food, and soon. Atokara already complained to me about Asami not eating yet._

Korra let Raava take full control of her body without reservations, feeling a complete lack of exhaustion from her body's exertions. As Korra allowed Raava to move her limbs, Korra felt an immense peace, something making her body laugh from glee and exhilaration. Once her body stopped moving, Korra opened her eyes, amazed to see the form of a very substantial factory and the rocky remnants of many ore lumps surrounding it. Korra felt an unfamiliar, tight gripping in her chest – a mix of pleasure and pain that felt wonderful regardless. Korra felt as though her heart were yin and yang, spinning. She flew over to the factory, exclaiming, "Wait – how did you fully form this functional factory, Raava? It even looks like it has a science lab! Just what did you do?"

As if answering her question, Korra felt the sensation in her chest intensify, Raava adding for good measure _We have a strong bond, Korra – even before you faced Kuvira in Republic City almost a week ago, I've interacted more with you directly than any other Avatar in ten thousand years. After the past week, it's only grown stronger._ Feeling a bit tired, Korra projected both Raava and Wan out, saying as she laid down, staring at the sky, "Wan, did you ever do anything crazy like this? Let Raava use you like a puppet? It felt…different than an uncontrolled Avatar State." Raava and Wan came closer, Korra now staring at Raava's white human-y form and Wan's blue projection. Wan nodded his head, saying, "While I don't remember letting Raava control my body directly, I think I can still help. I didn't show you at the time, but when I imprisoned Vaatu ten thousand years ago in the Tree of Time in the Avatar State, I felt a similar feeling in my own chest. Given my distaste for most humans and Raava's inexperience at the time, neither one of us knew what to make of it. I also felt it in my chest before my last breath and my death. What does it remind you most of, Korra?"

Smiling as she did so, Korra grabbed her jade betrothal necklace, saying one word: "Love." Korra closed her eyes, an image of Asami, a young Atokara and a familiar smiling white form the last things she saw.


	40. Chapter 40: Ember Forged

Chapter 40: Ember Forged

_Get up – you need to eat._

Her eyes opening slowly, Korra was surprised to see a large slab of earth above her and hear many different voices. Sitting up with effort, she found herself staring into beautiful jade green eyes. It took her a moment to process who was staring at her, saying, "Asami? Wha… where did the earth above us come from?" Asami's face looked concerned, saying, "Korra, you need to drink this. I think you may have had a little bit of heatstroke." Asami picked up a large cup of tea with ice cubes in it, Korra downing the entire thing without question, finishing the pot it came from as well. Korra felt herself wake back up enough to function, idly wondering why Asami hadn't given her Jang Hui kelp tea. Feeling hungry enough to eat a baby shark whale, Korra asked, "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving!" Asami grabbed her gently, saying, "We have enough shark whale meat left for one last meal. Your parents are out hunting with Lin and Su for another shark whale or other large animal, already having ate." Asami's face looked queasy, saying with effort, "I think I need to eat something as well – Atokara's been yelling at me for not eating ever since you flew off on your own, to make this amazing factory somehow." Korra stood up, feeling the energy from the cold sweet tea start to energize her again.

Looking around, she noticed that Lin, Su, Bolin and Kuvira must have teamed up to make an addition to the island factory, Bolin and Kuvira staring at a large table spread with food hungrily along with everyone else. Korra asked Kuvira, "What are you waiting for, Kuvira? You and Bolin look as tired as I am!" Bolin pointed a finger at Asami, saying, "Pregnant ladies and Avatars first. I don't know how you made this place, Korra, but you need the food more than I do." Looking out a window idly as she rushed to the table, Korra stopped, saying, "What's that big ball of wires?" Kuvira laughed, saying, "You eat, show us what in the blazes you did to make that huge factory, then we'll talk."

Korra found no fault with this plan, noticing that she ate just as much as a dizzy-looking Asami did. Finishing her second plate of shark whale and rice, Korra began to chase it with a large pitcher of what she thought was ice water. At first, Korra was confused by Asami's exclamation of, "Wait, no!" given that the water tasted normal. When Korra sat the pitcher back down where it had been, she figured out why Asami had asked her to stop. Pointing at a large metal pitcher of what must have been sake, Korra asked, "Is there any particular reason you put the sake right next to the ice water?" Korra gave Asami a funny look as Asami said, "That's not sake – it's in a barrel outside this new dining hall, chilled by a big block of ice. That's Jang Hui kelp tea." Knowing that Jinora and Kai didn't bring much Jang Hui kelp tea back with them, Korra asked as she got up from the table, "I thought they only brought some holdfasts and tea in containers back, not enough for a whole pitcher. And what's the sake for?"

Asami looked uneasy, finally working up the courage to say, "When we install your dual armblades, you're going to need to be pretty drunk. We're going to be cutting in to your arms to install the spiritwire, remember." Korra laughed, saying, "Why didn't you just tell me? I wanted to see what being drunk felt like anyways! And you still didn't answer my question about the Jang Hui kelp tea." Asami laughed lightly, saying, "The alcohol won't completely kill the pain, Korra, so it should still be painful. Let me show you why we made Jang Hui kelp tea." Korra walked with Asami past what must have been the semi-orderly ball of spirit wire she saw earlier to an odd covered deep pond and waterfall that looked ornamental at first glance. Korra rubbed her eyes, saying, "Wait – is that Jang Hui kelp I see in the bottom? How did it grow so fast, and how is the water flowing?" Asami looked proud as she said, "It's full of fresh water that Kya and Katara purified for me after Bolin and Kuvira bent the pond and waterfall for me. Varrick, Zhu Li and I hooked into the factory's electricity to power a pump and chiller for the pond." Asami said, walking over and pointing to a Jang Hui kelp frond, "I wanted this pond to just be for fresh water and decoration, but Kai tossed a holdfast in on a whim, wanting to see what would happen. The holdfast grew rapidly to the size you see now." Asami laughed, saying, "Atokara demands to go see Sharktar after seeing this kelp. I think Tenzin, Pema, Kai and Jinora were having a serious talk with Meelo about Sharktar, last I saw them."

Korra was confused – Jinora and Kai were supposed to be at Hei Bai's forest by now, and Jinora's staff finished. After asking Asami where they were, Korra ran over, staring at all the equipment around her as she did so – inside the factory, _and _out. As soon as Jinora saw Korra, she yelled, "Hei Bai can wait – we need to convince Meelo to not go anywhere near Sharktar first. When he saw the Jang Hui kelp, he figured out what the little censoring was." Korra now close enough to see Jinora's face clearly, she didn't like the young airbender's look. Jinora said, as though choking back tears, "I talked to the Painted Lady in the Spirit World, and she said that Hei Bai is no longer extremely hostile. Apparently, he tried to incinerate the Painted Lady multiple times, only Raava's energy and some good evasive maneuvers protecting her. He's still very angry over what the Earth Empire did to his forest, so the Painted Lady says Kai and I are still needed, though not urgently." Jinora cried slightly, saying, "When the Painted Lady got there, he had red lines all over his enlarged body, with some splotches of purple and blazing yellow eyes. She managed to calm him down enough so that the purple disappeared, but he still has yellow eyes."

Knowing if she was to talk to Jinora that Meelo would have to be dissuaded first, Korra said, "Just a minute – let me see if Sharktar can show me something to put Meelo off rushing ahead artificially", focusing on what she knew of Sharktar's energy as she closed her eyes. When Korra opened her eyes, she was in Sharktar's oasis as a blue projection. Sharktar said, "Ahhh, I was expecting you might come here, Avatar Korra. Before you ask, no, I will not join Raava's side in the Spirit Civil War. I need to stay here and make sure any humans who shouldn't drink from my pool don't do so." Korra bowed, saying, "I was not here to ask your assistance with the Spirit Civil War, Sharktar. I understand your reservations. I'm here on a more personal matter – convincing Meelo that drinking from your pool is a bad idea. He figured out what had been censored after seeing the Jang Hu kelp grow to full size immediately after being planted in a cool flowing freshwater pond." Sharktar hissed, saying angrily as steam left his blowhole, "I'm a forgetful spirit, Korra. I should have remembered something like that might happen. There's something major I'm forgetting about the effects of my water on humans, but I should be able to show you what would happen if Meelo isn't patient. Just ask one of the Raava aligned spirits floating above to touch me, and it should be able to transmit the image I see of a 22-year old patient Meelo and impatient Meelo." Korra looked at one of the spirits above, asking, "Spirit, will you touch Sharktar for me, please?" The spirit trilled, its odd blue form touching Sharktar's head. Sharktar took a deep breath, saying, "Meelo incoming."

The first image of Meelo looked remarkably like Aang, though more muscular. He still had the same odd bumpy head, given how the arrow on his head didn't look completely flat. The image smiled warmly, embracing some black female form, the image vanishing after he hugged the female form. Korra was disturbed by what she saw next. What must have been the impatient Meelo had no airbending master tattoos, his cultural heritage replaced by a chest full of ribbons. He leaned a massive arm on the black outline of a fighter jet, rubbing it with intent, as though it was his only love. Korra saw only a glimpse of the jet, noticing something that disturbed her, Raava intoning an explanation of what the little symbols on the side of the plane meant.

_Those denote combat kills. Earth fighter pilots have them on their planes._

Korra somehow knew this Meelo didn't have an angry sadness at having to kill, instead being proud of his accomplishments for their own sake. Korra sighed deeply after the image vanished from her mind, saying, "I guess you were right, Sharktar. That will be all." Before she could break the connection, Sharktar said, "WAIT! If you thought an impatient Meelo was disturbing, you need to see Atokara! Atokara incoming."

Puzzled as to why Atokara would ever break her promise about Sharktar, Korra scoffed to see the first image, saying, "Okay? I've already seen my daughter fully grown, Sharktar. Including her wedding dress." The image broke, Sharktar scowling as he said through his sharp, pointy teeth, "I do not waste people's time. Much less that of an Avatar, Korra. Just because Atokara has Raava's energy inside her does not mean she is immune from needing to mature. I know she isn't even born yet, but for my tastes, she shares too many traits with Azula. If she drinks of this pool, you will get this, though I cannot remember how. Remember – I am a forgetful spirit."

Korra saw an image she could hardly believe. Korra said indignantly, "You men to tell me this thing that more closely resembles Dark Korra could be my daughter? What sort of sick joke is this? It looks like she married Vaatu, given her black and red dress!" Sharktar didn't bother breaking the image, merely saying grimly, "You need to take a **good, hard long look **at this, Avatar Korra, and show Asami and Atokara immediately. I will be using the spirit's help to infuse more action and especially _energy_, in case Atokara's corrupted eyes, dress and hair braids aren't enough to convince you."

Korra felt an indescribable dread as she saw Atokara's beautiful Asami black twin hairbraids begin to pulse… with _red lines_. She heard Atokara scream loudly, "I want to fight and kill! Death to those who oppose Vaatu!" and begin to make sickening hand movements, feeling as though her own soul was going to break in two when she finally noticed the eyes.

The blood red eyes.

Korra started crying, saying, "Make it stop! Stop!" Sharktar glumly said, "I am not aligned with Raava, and can thus do what I think is good for you. Now watch – maybe you can help me puzzle out the difference between patience, and corruption or evil." Korra listened to Atokara say things like "I want everyone who made fun of momma Korra and mommy Asami to suffer as I do!" Atokara periodically began to weep, making her hair flash white and blue, only to be turned jet black and red after horrible angry yell from what must have been Vaatu and an involuntary jerk on Atokara's part. Korra couldn't stand it anymore, asking, "Why, Atokara, why? What made you this way?" Korra gasped to hear Atokara respond, crying through her beautiful blue, true eyes, "When I drank from Mister Sharktar's pool, I turned into this. I cannot remember what happened to you or momma Korra – only the awful growing in my head. My brain… it felt as though it coursed with evil energy. I was left with an insatiable desire to kill, Vaatu gradually gaining more and more control as I did so, Raava and my mommies a faded, sweet memory. I wish I had never drunk from that pool… I wasn't… ready." With this, Atokara cried mournfully, only stopping when her eyes flared red and her hair morphed black and red, matching her twisted soul. She yelled loudly, "It's all Sharktar's fault! If he hadn't forgotten that accursed side effect, I would be normal! DIE!"

An audibly panicked Sharktar broke the vision, saying, "I think that vision was getting entirely too genuine for its own good at the end there – just look at my blowhole." Korra gasped in horror, saying, "How on earth did that give you the beginnings of red lines?" Sharktar shrugged, saying, "The fact that my head was right next to this terrified spirit probably didn't help. I think I remember the side effect now." As soon as the small, whimpering spirit left his rubbery forehead, Korra said, "Come here, little spirit – it's okay." Korra's head shrank back in shock as she saw the little spirit turn a dark green, saying angrily, "I no like you or Raava anymore! Your daughter mean! Avatar mean! Shoo! Me find enemy of Avatar that not Long Yumao!" as it floated away rapidly, a few small red lines forming on its body. Remembering how Dark Spirits aligned with Vaatu appeared, Korra said with little relief, "At least it didn't turn red and purple like Hei Bai was. We both know what that means – Long Yumao doesn't have a new adherent." Sharktar sighed with grating annoyance, saying, "As if a little rogue Vaatu aligned spirit is any better. You aren't as clever as you think you are, Korra, standing up to Raava's foolishness, Raava feeling love for you like she did with Wan except stronger or not. That spirit's probably headed for Jinshu Kuangmai right now, given he is the closest thing in existence to a 'Dark Avatar'. Which, I may add, is what your daughter would have partially become, the only reason she couldn't bend all four elements being she's a waterbender in the first place." Korra laughed weakly, saying, "I guess there's something about water. First, Unalaq, and potentially, my poor little girl… Speaking of which, what caused her to go evil like that? Or Meelo to only love his Ferocious Lemur?"

Sharktar sighed, saying, "_IF _I remember correctly, though the human body grows normally, their brain matures along whatever arc they were on when they drank of the pool's water, immaturity and all. If you had somehow drank of the pool after incinerating Tarrlok, massacring Equalists and killing Amon, you yourself may have become the first Dark Avatar." Korra gasped, saying, "Really? Your pool's water is that powerful?" Sharktar disconcerted Korra by laughing hysterically, saying through a wide-open maw, "NO! The power of the human spirit is that strong, though you would have not fully 'blossomed' as Dark Avatar Korra until Harmonic Convergence. Your soul would likely have been sullied enough by that point, with Tarrlok, many Equalist's and Amon's deaths on your hands, that Raava being inside you would have been a moot point. Seeing what you were like back then, you may have even relished killing after some point, much as your own daughter might if she ignores this vision. Geh – I just got a vision of you decimating the Northern Water Tribe in the Avatar State that I won't share with anyone, ever."

Korra sighed deeply, listening with dejection as Sharktar continued, "Atokara 'was' affected so strongly because of the energy of Raava inside her, easily switched over to its polar opposite, that of Vaatu. An impatient Meelo obviously never discovered his softer, even spiritual side, being stuck as a warlike man, though no longer possessing the brain of a nine-year old. Both their brains were those of 22-year olds, though warped from what they would be if they wait – at the very least until they are emotionally mature. I believe Atokara's last bit of clarity and light before her hatred for me was her speaking from her soul, and not her brain." Sharktar chuckled nervously, adding, "Though, given the energy managed to turn that small spirit, maybe she meant that last bit with her soul…"

Korra sighed, bowing deeply, saying, "Thank you, Sharktar. I need more people and spirits like yourself who are willing to talk to power without fear. I've come a long way from Mako being so terrified of my anger that he wouldn't man up and tell me we broke up. I want no toadies around me." Sharktar nodded, saying, "If all I am required to do is act as an advisor, I would gladly serve on your side of the Spirit Civil War, Avatar Korra." Korra shook her head, saying, "No – you're of most use without Raava's energy. Even Wan Shi Tong is acting very… unusual after his conversion. Give me a minute." Korra took a deep breath, thinking, "Raava, I want you to grant Sharktar access to Wan Shi Tong's library, _particularly_ unimpeded access to the Plane: Earth wing."

Korra snickered as she saw Raava's human-y form apparate next to her, yelling indignantly, "No, I will not grant Sharktar access to the library, much less the Plane: Earth wing! I may have erased everything except the good parts of what you saw earlier, but only because I was outvoted! I'm the boss here – Plane: Earth's equivalent of 'God'! I can give you advice just fine, with the other Avatar's help!" Korra said gently, channeling something else entirely, "One of Earth's greatest prophets, Jesus Christ, convinced… this being you speak of to change… his mind on numerous topics. If you truly love… me, you will grant… my request. _Raava_." Korra laughed hysterically, knowing full well who she had just channeled given the pauses, saying, "You want to learn to be more human-y, Raava? Then you need to understand that love isn't just take – it's give as well! We both know what that tight feeling in my chest meant earlier. Now grant this wise spirit access to Wan Shi Tong's library and the Plane: Earth wing, please!" Raava cursed angrily, saying, "God's not supposed to cheat! What was that?! I certainly didn't authorize it," making Sharktar laugh hysterically, cackling, "Sounds like someone is mad about being told what to do – and not just by Korra. Now leave me be, both of you, so I can read more about this 'Plane: Earth' from the comfort of my pool. This 'God' sounds hilarious." Korra laughed as Raava pedantically corrected Sharktar, saying, "Technically, he's the 'good guy', and the 'Devil' is the 'bad guy', just like me and Vaatu."

Korra shivered, hearing a familiar voice say in her own head, "I… too… have… learned… from…humans. Hitler… and… Stalin… were… most… informative." Glad she didn't recognize either name, Korra's face flushed in anger, saying, "I thought we sealed your sorry butt out – I still love you! Now shoo!" Taking no satisfaction in the pathetic shrieking she heard or the screech of "Maybe I will! You're just like that human annoying goody-two shoes from my plane! Bye!" Korra explained what had happened. Before either Sharktar or Raava could respond, Korra said, "I did forget to include my love for my parents, Team Avatar, my new love for Raava and Naga in the seals. Though, something the way he said that last bit makes me think he won't be back." Korra would have laughed at how Raava said, "Yes, ma'am!" but resisted, saying, "Now let's go show a _slightly edited _version of what just happened to everyone." Sharktar hissed loudly, saying, "You have nothing to hide, Korra. Tell everything that is relevant, though I wouldn't bother with naming the entities." Flattening his wide, toothy mouth in a displeased expression, Sharktar continued, "In fact, I fear Vaatu may learn from humans as well – Jinshu Kuangmai would certainly make a horrifying teacher." Korra said, the blood draining from her face as Raava gave her temporary knowledge of both Hitler and Stalin and their deeds, "I think you're right, and that little Dark Spirit might just help Toph's wayward son. I should try and track it down, and kill it."

Remembering the whole reason she had made the island factory and all the spiritwire, Korra said, "It's about time we made those dual armblades. Goodbye, Sharktar – I think you fill find the literature section most amusing. Apparently, people on Earth want a fountain of youth, not a fountain of age." Sharktar laughed, saying, "I guess they want to overstay their welcome on Earth. I wouldn't be surprised if they had an… unfortunate celestial accident, should they have actually found such a pool." Raava, no longer looking like a school child who had been lectured by the President of the United Republic of Nations, said, "Now let's go work on something a little more concrete. As partners."

Korra broke the connection, glad to see that she didn't have an army of loved ones around her, ready to strike. Korra focused on her parent's energy and that of Su and Lin, seeing they were all on the island. Striking her hand against the ground, Korra simultaneously dodged a very friendly Naga and sensed that the island had been expanded again in her absence. Taking a deep breath, Korra projected Raava out, intending for her to make an announcement in her large form. When Korra looked to the sea, she was shocked to see a gigantic giggling girl say, "If we're going to be more equal, no more of that other form unless it's needed. Got it?" Korra laughed, saying, "Okay – you might want to grow to a more appropriate age though. A little girl isn't terrifying." Raava put her hands on her "small" hips, saying dejectedly, "I believe a wise four-year old woman once surprised some old stick in the muds by bursting through a wall and saying 'I'm the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!'" Once the laughter had died down, Raava said, "Korra has something important to show you about how she was able to make this factory with my help, Sharktar's pool, and our changed relationship."

Once Raava had returned, Korra said loudly on her own, "And I don't want people discussing '_What does it all mean?' _or '_That vision was horrible!'_, either, standing around idle. We've got four different projects to do, Jinora's staff first. Talk while you work, if you would." Looking at Asami, Korra said directly, "Though there is one person I'll want to sit and talk with myself. I imagine Tenzin will want to have a family talk as well." Frowning in disgust when Meelo said loudly, "Does that mean I can visit Sharktar? Huh? Huh?" Korra lost her temper, saying hotly, "After I show you what drinking that damn water would do to you if you drank it _right now_, and especially what would happen to Atokara if she drank it after birth, you're going to regret ever even hearing about Sharktar, Meelo. And quit crying – wait, nevermind. You're probably going to be crying in a minute anyways, so what's the point?" Ignoring the angry yells and criticism, Korra flashed her eyes, slamming her hand into the ground, first imparting the island creation and the factory, then spending a good time making sure every detail of what Sharktar had shown her was imparted. Korra stressed the part about Atokara and herself especially, ignoring Asami and her parent's weeping. After Korra finished imparting the interaction between herself, Sharktar, Raava and the "uninvited guests", Korra took a deep breath, adding in a, "Sorry for getting angry, Meelo. I just got carried away from remembering Atokara's… result," at the end for good measure.

Korra began to say something, but was immediately knocked over by a concerned Naga, her spirit animal and pet howling as she did so. Korra laughed, saying, "Get off, you silly beast! It's not like I infobended you!" Korra looked around, noticing the Poki was looking back and forth between Asami's belly and Korra with wide eyes from atop a surprisingly calm Meelo's head, and Pabu was snuggled in between a laughing Opal's breasts, staring at Korra. Shaking her head, Korra said loudly, "Wait – what? Given how Naga, Pabu and Poki are acting weird, don't tell me I can infobend animals as well…" Korra attempted to push Naga off her, saying, "Come on, girl – don't crush me! I'm fine!" Korra was surprised to hear both Asami and Meelo laughing along with everyone else as Naga laid down on top of Korra's legs, licking her face gently.

No longer grumpy and glad that neither Asami nor Meelo were blubbering messes after seeing the nasty side effects of Sharktar's pool, Korra joined the laughter, hugging Naga's massive head and saying, "I missed you so much, Naga. If only you could fly like Appa, or one of those stupid super heroes…"

Korra shook her head, placing her hand on Naga's forehead properly as she thought, "Up, girl! I have some work to do." Korra began laughing hysterically when she heard a response that her brain translated, much like with Bumju's trilling, as, "No – Korra need Naga kisses. Korra good girl, like Naga." Korra thought, before removing her hand, "If you can think, Naga, maybe I shouldn't eat meat." Korra placed it back, curious to see why Naga whimpered slightly, laughing as her brain translated her pet's thoughts. "Jinora eat meat, Naga eat meat – Korra eat meat! No eat meat weird. Wrong. Naga hungry! Too hot here." A crude image of a shark whale carcass on a snowbank appeared, not in full color, as Korra heard Naga bark excitedly.

Remembering the hunting party from earlier, Korra got up, Naga finally getting off her body. Naga lowered her massive head, Korra climbing up on Naga's back on impulse, followed by Asami and Meelo shortly after. Korra let Naga take them all towards some unknown destination, Meelo saying, "I don't want to drink from Mister Sharktar's pool any more. At least, not until I get my airbending master tattoos and find whoever that girl was. I don't wanna be like Iroh II, married to the military." Asami smiled slightly, saying, "Atokara doesn't want to go anywhere near that oasis, and she seems very genuine about it. It took me a while to calm her down." Korra turned around, hugging Asami tightly, surprised to hear Atokara's voice say with effort, "Momma Korra would never be the Dark Avatar. Right, momma Korra… right?" Korra chuckled nervously, saying, "I can see you're having a harder time with what Sharktar said about me than your own vision, which is good, I guess. I don't know what would have happened had Tarrlok not blood-bended me in his office, and I don't really want to see the alternates either. Earth's apocalypse was soul-wrenching enough, and I don't really want to see Sharktar's little vision he had of an amoral me decimating the North in the civil war."

Korra hopped off Naga's back, staring at Lin, Su and her parent's handiwork in awe. Feeling a little information flow from Raava, Korra said, pointing to one of six huge, muscular flying fish, "I've never seen this animal before. It looks like a cross between two fish Raava just showed me from Earth – a flying fish and a huge 'Atlantic Bluefin tuna'." Korra projected Raava out, asking, "Why have I never seen this fish before, or even heard of it?" Raava shrugged, saying, "You should probably ask your parents, Lin or Su. I didn't see them kill these fish." Noticing that all four were off to the side, working on a seventh flying tuna, Korra walked over, asking, "Mom, dad – did you notice anything odd about these fish when you killed them?"

As her mother, Senna, focused on freezing large chunks of flying tuna in ice blocks that seemed colder than the South Pole, her father said as he did the same, "You can't see it now, Korra, but these fish – they have some sort of weird camouflage when they're alive. We only found this school when Lin was swinging a long hunting cable around in boredom, accidentally slapping what looked like shimmering thin air with her cable. Su shot out six pieces of metal on some instinct, striking the others in the head with her metalbending and killing them instantly." Korra said, feeling a small information flow as she did so, "Apparently, there's something like a squid on Earth that can disguise itself by changing color – a 'cuttlefish'. Though not as well as these flying tuna." Walking over to a massive discarded fin, Korra asked, noting it looked like a cross between a proper fin and the wings on the Ferocious Lemur, "Speaking of flying, why are their fins so strange? Surely, a fish can't airbend?" Korra's eyes widened as Lin said, "Yes, they can. When I tried to rein in the one I slapped with my hunting cable, wanting a better look, it took me on a long drag through the surface of the sea, periodically submerging to breathe. If your mother hadn't dried me off, I'd still be soaked."

Korra nodded, saying, "I guess that's why no one ever really managed to catch one until now. Hang on a minute – Raava wants me to show you something." Korra closed her eyes, seeing a horrible pair of twin images. The first was a massive boat that was a horrible sight to behold, blood running everywhere on the deck and massive steel blades for butchering whatever animal was laying on the deck, already dismembered. After Korra had taken in the odd huge partially butchered form on the deck of the ship, she heard the words "blue whale" in English, the awful image on the left replaced with a "whale" more massive and majestic than the shark whale Korra had killed in defense of the Zhu Li and for food. She could sense somehow that it was just as smart as herself, feeling a gigantic heartbeat as she looked at it intently.

The image began to vanish as she heard the English words "almost extinct", only reforming fully when Korra heard the words "conservation" and "survived like airbison". After the image vanished, Korra noted with a queasy feeling that what she recognized as a finless Bluefin tuna from earlier replaced the image practically looked like a ghost. Some men who looked vaguely like the citizens of the Fire Nation haggled in something Korra was told was "Japanese." Once a deal was made, the beautiful fish's body faded slightly, white and blue English text appearing instead of the image that said, "While most nations eventually stopped hunting whales, people see these beautiful creatures as 'just stupid fish,' and this specific species' outlook is grim."

Korra opened her eyes, imparting what she had seen to Lin, Su and her parents. Senna and Tonraq looked disgusted, Senna saying, "That's just awful! I don't know if Raava showed you, but she added a little extra. Apparently, much like the Earth Queen wanted airbison steaks because they are rare, Japanese businessmen eat that beautiful yellow-finned fish as a status symbol." Tonraq spat on the ground, saying, "That poor whale… I don't want to see any more of Earth for a while. I got Raava's point, though – continue to take only what is sustainable from the sea." Korra started crying, saying, "Raava showed me something else while you were talking. There were native people in 'North America' before English colonists arrived, and most of them had a similar attitude to yourself, along with a people in the frozen north that reminded me of our own Water Tribes. It took everyone else a long time to even partially see things their way on man's relationship with nature, with many species becoming extinct before the idea of conservation was accepted."

Korra savored her mother and father's big hug, laughing as she felt Naga lick her hair into a horrible mess. Korra felt something snap into place in her chest, hearing Raava intone _Seal completed. No further intrusions should take place._ With Korra's help, half the remaining flying tuna were sliced and frozen deeply to kill parasites, and the others were cut up, Korra cooking them with her blue flame. Idly noticing that the base had more dragon's fire than before, she dismissed the flame, turning around, hoping to give Asami a big hug. While Naga was still behind Korra, looking at the fish expectantly, Asami and Meelo were both by the huge semi-orderly ball of spirit wire with frustrated looks on their faces. Noticing that Varrick, Zhu Li, Jinora and Kai were also nearby, Korra yelled, "Why don't you guys come get something to eat, and we can talk about whatever problem you're having then?"

Once everyone had eaten some seared vegetables with the flying tuna, Naga chewing contentedly on a large chunk of fish, Korra said, "It sounds like you're having some trouble with Jinora's staff. What's the issue?" Korra was surprised to hear Kuvira speak, saying glumly, "Nobody can get their weapons working properly. No matter how much we try, the metal of Jinora's staff and the blades of Bolin and Mako's weapons can still be deformed by someone else's metalbending. While you were off doing business with Sharktar, Varrick and Zhu Li finished producing spiritwire." Varrick nodded, saying, "Mr. Tuber-Vine can regenerate a crazy amount. Even after all that spiritwire, he still looks normal." Korra laughed as she heard a "HMMMMM HMMMMM" from underneath the table between Varrick and Zhu Li. Noticing that no one had talked about her armblades, Korra asked, "What about my weapons? Has no one tried making them yet?" Seeing shaking heads all around, Korra said, standing up, "Why don't you show me everyone's work so far, and we can go from there."

Korra didn't like the nervous chuckle she heard from the brain trust as she left the building, walking over to where the ball of spiritwire was. Even Mako, Bolin and Jinora seemed ill at ease, Jinora finally admitting, "Nobody has actually made the whole weapon yet. Apparently, Varrick wanted to work out the metalbending issue first, given what he told me when I walked over, asking if y staff was done yet." Korra said gently, "Sounds like a good idea to me. I just want a little Asami break before we start."

Korra savored her embrace with Asami, saying in English, "Even since 6:00 in the morning seems like too long, Assami," punctuating her words by grabbing exactly that. Asami giggled, saying in the same language, "You better hope no one learns English, Korra. I can't wait to talk dirty with it – it seems more appropriate."

After one last hug, Korra got an idea from feeling the form of Asami's betrothal necklace press against her own chest. Korra turned around, saying, "I need a large table, eight pieces of sterile metal, four marble cups, and four different balls of spiritwire, one twice the size of the others." Once she had helped Bolin with the marble cups, Korra enlarged one, saying, "This one is going to need to be bigger," as she doubled its volume. Not entirely sure who should go first, Korra finally decided she and Asami should be the first ones.

They both already had blood-augmented jewelry.

Korra placed her hand to an inquisitive Asami's forehead, imparting her idea. After she heard Asami think, "That's ingenious!" Korra removed her hand, missing the feeling of oneness acutely. Picking up one of the sharp pieces of metal Mako had flame-sterilized, Korra said, "I'm sure you all know that my necklace has some of Asami's blood in it, and her necklace has my own blood in it. I think if the spiritwire and metal are infused with the blood of two lovers – me and Asami, in my case – that the metal should no longer be bendable by an outsider. Don't worry – I'm going to go first." Korra was moving her hands, getting ready to bloodbend her blood into the cup, but stopped when she heard Jinora say, "Wait! My staff is more time-sensitive than anyone else's project, so do me and Kai first."

As Kai and Jinora approached, Asami tapped Korra's shoulder, saying, "Given how blood can dry out, maybe we should do the blood collection last." Korra nodded, saying, "Let's at least form the physical staff. Jinora, what kind of metal do you want it in?" Jinora paused, thinking. Pointing at Kai and then Su, she said, "Steel. I want it to remind me of Kai, and his new family." Korra smiled as Kai kissed Jinora, Korra saying, "That should be easier to work with. Did anyone happen to bring the mockup of Jinora's staff?" Asami whistled, Naga running over as Asami said, "I figured Naga could carry them all, including Bolin and Opal's."

Before Korra could bend out Jinora's staff, she heard Opal yell, "Wait – I'm getting one too? What is it?" Korra went ahead and removed the staff, shield, small sword and the odd-looking armor for Mako from a pack on Naga's side, saying, "It's a defensive shield Asami came up with that you hold with your left hand. What's wrong?" Opal said, holding her palms out, "I don't think that would work well with the new double airbending projectile gloves Kuvira designed. Can you think of something else I might like?"

Korra said, racking her brain for an idea as she did so, "Sure – just give me a little bit." Korra thought of all the weapons she knew of, having a hard time thinking of something appropriate for Opal. On the verge of giving up, Korra remembered that Earth hadn't always used Lipowder weapons, thinking, "Raava, do you have any suggestions?" Korra saw an unexpected figure appear, saying, "Aw, come on, Korra! I _just_ showed you all sorts of weapons skills earlier – surely, you could remember what a guandao looks like!" Korra laughed, saying, "Excuse me for not being Miss Encyclopedia. Why does that one in your hand have two blades, though?" Sokka smiled, saying, "I managed to get Wan Shi Tong to let me take a look at the War section, and looked at all the different bladed weapons there. This seemed appropriate, given how Opal is an airbender – she should be able to spin it, creating a vortex." Korra thought, "Bye, Sokka – thanks for the help!" idly wondering how Opal was going to twirl such a weapon.

Once she opened her eyes, Korra used spare metal to form the large shape, saying, "This is what Sokka suggested – a guandao. I don't really know how you would manage to twirl it and create a whirlwind like he said you might want to. Maybe you'll need to come work out at Avatar Korra Gym." Opal looked at the weapon, saying, "If the handle is lightweight, I should be able to use it properly, even with its length. I just don't know of anything light enough." Korra smiled, saying, "We could just use a hollow steel tube, reinforced like this." Korra bent the metal of the handle, using the metal she no longer needed to create small struts on the inside. Her eyes now glowing, Korra let Raava tweak the form, savoring the feeling of a different kind of oneness as she did so. Looking at the new form, Korra said, eyes no longer ablaze, "The inside of it looks almost biological. What is that, Raava?" Raava appeared in front of Korra, saying, "Your idea was already pretty close, Korra. That inner portion is modeled after the inside of bird's bones – both here and on Earth. It is strong, yet lightweight and inflexible." Raava returned, Korra's eyes glowing again as she let the spirit finish her job at Raava's insistence.

When Korra felt her arms stop moving, she looked at the form in front of her, surprised to see a fully formed weapon. There was even spirit wire embedded into the metal and two marble symbols for Air near the center of the weapon, a large hole in their centers where Opal would grasp the weapon. Opal grabbed it, trying it out and using her bending to make full use of the weapon, laughing in glee as she did so, saying, "This is perfect, Korra! Thank you! Now, to just get Bolin's and my own blood incorporated into it." Korra nodded, saying, "Apparently, Raava can only do that full control thing once in a while. She's already done it twice today, so I doubt the other weapons will just become like that one did, or the factory." Opal smiled, saying, "That's good – I want to help Bolin make his sword anyways." As Opal ran off to get Bolin, Korra looked around, noticing a very large boat approaching slowly, with a lot of metal on its deck – the Zhu Li.

Brought back to the presence by a voice that said, "Are you going to bleed me, or what? Let's do this, before I change my mind about it being too creepy." Korra laughed, saying to a nervous Bolin, "Don't worry – this shouldn't hurt at all. Now stay still, and let me do my work without interruption." Etching Bolin's name into the small sliver of metal she was going to use to cut her friend, Korra said, "Form a fist for me, Bolin – it should help." As soon as the sharp metal edge cut Bolin's skin, Korra entered the Avatar State, taking out a medium-sized blob of blood with one hand and placing it into a waiting cup, then sealed the wound with the other using the humid air as a water source, eyes no longer glowing. Korra noticed that a small mark remained, saying, "Okay, Opal, you're next." As a small blade with Opal's name on it approached, Opal had an odd request, saying, "I want you to try using bloodbending to heal the wound. No water. I can see the little mark on Bolin's arm."

Korra followed through on Opal's odd request, surprised to see it worked. Korra shrugged once Opal's blood was mixed with Bolin's, saying, "I guess it makes sense – blood is mainly water, after all. Here – let's do a little experiment. Mind if I cut you again? We're going to need more blood for Bolin's sword anyways." Opal nodded, saying, "Sure – you might want to use the blood on my guandao first, though." As Korra manipulated the blood into the shaft and covered the spiritwire and blades with it, she couldn't help but admire Raava's handiwork. On each blade, there was a small flush hole to let Opal airbend out of as she had earlier. Korra could sense there was a smaller, inner tube in the weapon's shaft, connecting an inlet in the middle of the two Air symbols to the holes in the blades themselves.

Once Korra had completely infused the blade with Bolin and Opal's blood, she tried bending the metal, finding she couldn't manipulate the handle, not even in the Avatar State. Eyes still glowing, she asked Bolin, "Does it feel like you can bend the metal of the weapon? I can't." Bolin very carefully poked the metal tube, moving the wall in and out slightly. Korra smiled, saying, "Good – it looks like my idea worked after all. Now let's do that experiment, Opal – I should be able to seal the container to prevent the blood from drying out."

Korra saw a brief flash of a strange red bag with a cross on it. Korra realized what it was quickly, knowing she would need to make sure there was no air inside the container. Bolin was first, Korra taking blood and using bloodbending to heal the second incision. Bolin said, "That feels much better – like you fixed the first cut completely as well. The mark is gone too. Let's see what Opal thinks." Korra used water to seal this wound while not in the Avatar State, Opal wincing slightly as she said, "Just use bloodbending –the cut still hurts." Korra said, remembering what her own weapons would require, "It sounds like I'm going to need to be drunk enough to dull the pain, but not so drunk I can't heal myself after installation of the armblades. Let's hope I'm not a violent drunk. Better have some shirshu poison ready, just in case."

Korra was surprised to hear an older woman say, "I can help with that." Turning around, Korra saw both Mai and Ty Lee next to Shiro, who was messing with a piece of radio equipment. Ty Lee said excitedly, "Wow, Korra – I guess you really did make a whole factory by yourself! Come on, Mai – let's go inspect it!" As they both left, Shiro said, "I contacted Firelord Izumi about this factory, and she wanted me to move the radio equipment here. Mai and Ty Lee volunteered to help oversee the factory, Mai apparently being bored of being bored." As Korra, Bolin and Opal laughed, Shiro smiled, continuing, "The Firelord was amazed to hear of your feat, Korra, and looks forward to using this factory to help produce war equipment. If you wouldn't mind expanding the island for my radio equipment and helping to set it up, I may be able to contact Ba Sing Se." Properly sealing the container of Bolin and Opal's blood before she left, Korra followed, noticing with relief that Bolin followed.

With his help, they expanded the island again, making enough room to properly house the advanced radio equipment, even making the "tree" look natural, placing it near the Jang Hui kelp pool. Feeling tired and realizing that they would all probably be working late into the night, Korra projected Raava out, asking her, "Can you tell everyone to come to this artificial pool? If we want to get our work done before sunrise, we'll probably need some kelp tea for everyone." Raava nodded her head, yelling with unnatural loudness, "Everyone, come to the Jang Hui kelp pool – Korra has something she wants to say!"

Once everyone was there and she had gotten a distracted Varrick's attention, Korra said loudly, "We've got seven blades, a staff, and two pieces of very specialized equipment we need to make before we leave this new island. I can't just fabricate them all like I did the factory or Opal's guandao – Raava told me that if I let her control me directly too often, I might lose my sense of self." Korra said, pointing at the Jang Hui kelp pool, "Anyone with bending or technical expertise that can help speed everything along will need to drink some Jang Hui kelp tea, and likely more than once. Yes, that includes Meelo, and no, I will not make him restraints." Korra laughed heartily as Meelo said, "Yay, Miss Korra! More of that tea!" as Pema sighed deeply, saying, "I guess he _is _a member of the brain trust now… just don't get on my nerves, or else." Pema laughed deeply when Meelo said, "You don't have to try and scare me into line, mommy. That vision of Atokara did the trick." Given Asami's ashen look, she did not find it funny in the least, Korra remembering with a start she never really talked with Asami or Atokara about what they saw in earnest. Korra finished, saying, "I need to talk to Asami while everyone else helps prepare more kelp tea. Jinora and Kai, don't worry- Jinora's staff is next."

Korra ran over to Asami, who looked like she was trying to console Atokara again, given the tears on her face. When Korra touched Asami, she heard a familiar, nasty unwelcome voice laying in to and lying to Atokara and Asami with relish. After she unbuttoned Asami's vest, Korra placed her hand over Asami's heart, thinking of Asami's love for her father, her lost mother, and Team Avatar as she did so. Korra felt Asami join her thoughts after a while, Asami thinking of Republic City and the workers of her company, Future Industries.

Letting something other than her brain or Raava take control, Korra bent an impromptu earth tent, savoring the rush of blood to her head and crotch. Korra hugged Asami tightly, saying, "He won't bug you any more – especially not after this," shuddering in pleasure as she grabbed Asami's breasts directly from behind. At first, Korra just focused on the physical sensations and skin she felt, having felt "deprived" of contact, given how Asami hadn't actually grabbed her flesh at that annoyingly early hour this morning. Korra started crying, her hands still as her soul felt cold as she said, "Where'd the oneness, the love, go? When I just focused on your wonderful body and what I was doing to it, and nothing else, it felt like… I don't know what! Not that I ever did anything like it, not with the White Lotus guarding and 'teaching' me so vigilantly… but it was like I was doing it to myself, without any real pleasure." Asami laughed heartily, saying, "That sounds about right - I was no stranger to thingies in my youth, and after a while, it just felt… hollow. No matter what I tried, or looked at, or how long I waited. Like a chore that needed to be done, to satiate my base urges. I eventually stopped entirely, the heartbreak of thinking that I'd never get to share my play with someone making solo depressing."

Remembering Asami's doppler, Korra turned Asami to face her, saying, "Maybe we should wait until later to do anything really interesting." Asami shook her head, saying, "Now, just hugging you is interesting, Korra. Though, I wouldn't mind a bit of play myself…" Puzzled by the references to "play", Korra said, "Let's just see where our bodies take us." As Asami nodded, Korra let her inhibitions go again, surprised to feel her hands resume their previous position, contentedly sighing as Asami returned the favor, one arm automatically moving out of the way. Savoring everything she felt, Korra laughed when Asami said, "Your clothes are just inconvenient. My arms are killing me! So awkward. Stupid tight shirt…" Korra began to laugh, but intense pleasure interrupted her, saying with heavy breath afterwards, "This isn't exactly a natural position for me, either, not with you grabbing." Noticing Asami didn't seem satisfied, Korra moved one hand to Asami's backside, squeezing as she said, "I love you, Asami Sato, without reservation. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours." The fact that this made Asami shudder and moan where physical contact had failed made Korra start to cry, saying, "You're just so beautiful, and I'm glad you found someone to play with - me." Korra savored feeling a warm love flow through her being, along with something else hot that just complimented it, as yin did yang. Korra held Asami in the standing "embrace" for quite some time, both their hands still idly playing as Asami giggled along with her in the darkness of the earth tent.

_Seal __**definitely**__ completed. I wanna be human! Damn stupid "responsibilities" and "obligations"…_

After Korra had expanded the earth tent enough to move properly and made a hole for light to filter in, Korra made herself and Asami presentable again. Korra laughed to hear Atokara "say" when Korra made a last grab at Asami's chest, "Wow! Unless boys just blow me away, I think I know what I am, after that, mommy Asami." Asami laughed, saying, "You'll just have to wait and see, Atokara. I didn't really think myself a lesbian until I was 12 or so." Korra smiled, saying, "She seemed awfully earnest, Asami, to me. As earnest as when she said she'd never visit Sharktar." Asami started crying lightly, saying, "I think you're right, Korra. It's just too bad if you're right, she'd never be able to have children…"

_Love finds a way._

Shaking off the second repeat she could remember of this strange comment, Korra stamped her foot into the earth a final time. "Let's go back outside, Asami – we can wait until everything is done for more. I can't wait to see what sex with Jang Hui kelp tea and the Avatar State is like." Asami nodded her head eagerly, saying, "Maybe I won't give up after an hour and a half this time. Let's go. Although…" Asami pointed to her partially open vest, saying, "Let's see if we can _fix_ your own clothes. Atokara reminded me about her own low-cut dress, and I want to make a similar change." Creeping a hand over Korra's own breasts, Asami said sultrily, "I think we'd both like it if you joined me in a wardrobe change." Asami added, in English, "These puppies need to breathe, Korra." Korra laughed, saying, "Let me get some metal, and we'll see what we can do."

Korra opened a door in the shelter far enough to bend some metal inside, forming a pair of razor-sharp scissors for Asami, saying, "You know where to cut better than I do, Asami. Just don't get too carried away. I'm going to close my eyes." The first thing Korra felt cut was the collar around her neck, Asami saying, "This thing always seemed to me like it got in the way of your movement. This isn't just about allure – it's practical." Korra suppressed a snort, sensing Asami was lying quite badly, but couldn't wait to see what Asami had done with her wardrobe. Korra liked the attention Asami paid to her top, only stopping Asami when she got carried away. Korra said curtly, "Hey, I like my pants! Don't mess with my legs!" Asami giggled, saying, "I can't wait to see your face, Korra – I cut more than just your breasts 'free'."

Curious to see what Asami meant, Korra inspected her upper body in an ice mirror, liking what she saw. Picking up her shirt's shoulder, she was relieved to see there was still a bra strap, saying, "I'm glad you just 'let my puppies breathe' instead of turning them loose entirely, Asami." Korra moved her shoulders, noticing that she did have a freer feeling – aside from the obvious. Korra saw a significant amount of her own brown flesh in the mirror, saying in English, "Looks like someone wanted some eye candy. Gimme those scissors, and let me see if I can fix it some more." Keeping one hand steady to hold the ice mirror and using the other to manipulate the scissors, Korra began cutting away parts of her bra her other brain told her were unnecessary. Using some of the metal to make sure it didn't pop off, Korra set the reduced scissors down, saying, "There. You want to take a look, Asami? Wait – what did you do to my stomach?" Asami laughed, saying, "Oh, that. I just thought it a crime for any more of your beautiful _chocolate _to be hidden than was necessary. Given your trimming of your bra, you must agree." Korra nodded her head, saying, "I wish we had chocolate here. Here, let me show some more delicious chocolate. Even its name sounds delicious." After Korra had removed some more cloth, stopping about an inch below her breasts, Asami grabbed Korra, playfully saying in English, "And so are you," before licking Korra's newly liberated cleavage. A small voice of reason in Korra's head objected, but she gave in willingly, saying, "I need to trim your vest after we're done!" with baited breath. Asami disappointed her greatly by stopping, saying, "Why don't you give me a surprise wardrobe change of your own, Korra?"

Her good deed done and the tyranny of Asami's button top gone forever, Korra appreciated her work, gently placing a hand on Asami's much more open vest. After showing a pleased Asami her new expanse of sexy white skin that had replaced the useless red fabric of her upper vest in the ice mirror, Korra bent the metal inside Asami's special bra, saying, "For the good of our shared company, your most underused assets need re-distributing, Asami. I hope you don't mind me making a business decision," in English. After Asami's breasts were sufficiently prominent, Asami giggled, saying, "I guess all my bras will need to have metal now. I'll help you revamp your own wardrobe later. Maybe I can… _convince_ you to part with most of those stupid pants." Korra laughed, saying, "Never! First I cut my hair, then you cut my top, then I remove even more – you'll never cut my pants!" Asami smiled coyly, saying, "I guess I'll let it slide – you seem to like my skirt, after all." Korra nodded, saying, "Let's go outside – I wonder how Tenzin will react to our new clothes."

Korra opened the earth tent, smiling, and then laughed at what she saw, saying, "It looks like we weren't the only ones busy being creative!". Varrick and Zhu Li were sitting next to each other, furiously scribbling ideas down on paper, occasionally tossing a sheet into a large pile. Kuvira was studying a piece of metal like it was a profound book, re-forming it constantly and scribbling down notes, periodically saying, "So that's how we can make that work!" Korra looked at one of the drawings with a start, saying softly, "What is that thing? Wait – Raava says it's a 'computer'!" Given Asami's blank look, Korra had forgotten that Raava had just streamed information to Korra, explaining, "I remember Kuvira talking about the insides of her highest technologies, and mentioning 'kuviricon transistor chips'. Apparently, the Jang Hui kelp tea also acts as a mental enhancer, given how it looks like Kuvira figured out one of Earth's most amazing technologies – computers. Based on what Raava just showed me, her drawing looks like it skipped an entire phase of development – 'vacuum tubes.'" Asami grabbed Korra's hand, saying, "Just show me – it will make a lot more sense." Korra tried to impart what Raava had let flow, but she found it gone, the information having apparently been fed to her and taken away immediately.

_Let's just see how the technology progresses here, Korra. There is nothing unnatural about Jang Hui kelp tea induced inspiration. Sneaking a look into another plane for technology is._

After Korra told Asami what Raava had said, Asami laughed, saying, "Okay then. Before we split up with Kuvira, I'll want you to transfer what she knows to me, though. Everything, especially the spirit vine technology and her 'computer'." Korra nodded, saying, "That sounds like a good idea. Now let's get busy – we've got a lot of work to do." As Korra walked around, she noticed that Meelo was busy trying to draw something of his own, Bumi drawing something next to him excitedly and a wide-eyed Shiro was assembling a weird radio device with the help of Su, and Bolin was talking animatedly with his brother about how to properly forge their swords. As Asami and Korra approached an exasperated looking Jinora and Kai, Asami chuckled, saying, "I think I'll wait to drink any Jang Hui kelp tea until Jinora's staff is done. It doesn't look like it's good for focus." Jinora stared at Korra and Asami in rapt attention, saying, "Whatever you did to your outfits, you'll need to do it to the wingsuits. Especially Korra's top. To, uh, help more airbenders fly like Kai and I." Kai laughed, saying, "You probably want me flying around in my underwear, Jinora! The wing suits are fine." Jinora pouted angrily, saying, "I just want to see more than your shirt, Kai." Kai ribbed her, saying mischievously, "I didn't say anything about plain clothes Air Nation attire. I think any airbenders who want to nurture their earthly tether wouldn't mind seeing some more skin, myself included, though probably not as much as Korra is showing." After a quick kiss, Jinora looked very distracted, as did Kai.

Korra coughed, saying, "I can see something else that isn't good for focus, aside from Jang Hui kelp tea." Jinora laughed, saying, "Sorry – you're right. I don't even really have breasts worth showing off yet anyways. Everyone in the braintrust except Asami drank the tea, and they're pretty focused – just not on what we want them to be." Korra laughed, saying, "That tea sure does sound interesting. Given it sounds like a stimulant, I should probably not drink any until the 'surgery sake' leaves my system."

Asami took out the drawing of Jinora's staff, saying, "I need iron, spiritwire, cloth and some wood for this, Korra, if the staff is to act as a glider." As Korra stared at Asami's assets, Jinora said, "Hang on a second – I don't need a glider, I can fly! Give me a pencil, please, Asami – I have an idea." After a light ribbing from Asami, Korra watched Jinora erase the glider portion, using the extra space to add what looked like three strongboxes. Korra's eyes widened as she saw Jinora add a broad, thin blade with twin strange ridges in the center to the other end, erasing and extending the staff slightly before she did so. Jinora pointed to the boxes, saying, "That's for extra air projectile storage, as well as some food, water, and Jang Hui kelp tea. And a picture of Kai. The blade is to let me create an air sword, like Aang always wanted to." Jinora laughed lightly, saying, "Don't worry – I won't use it as a lethal weapon unless I have to. It's mainly intended to knock down a large number of people at once, the blade of air extending from the ridge down the middle via spiritwire." Asami said, politely grabbing the pencil back, "Why don't we add a bulb above the blade that holds a lot of grenades? You could use your staff to shoot them out a hole above the blade, letting you do physical damage." Jinora nodded, saying, "Sounds good. Now, to just get some help in forging the blade and making the staff."

After Mako and Bolin were drawn away from their own discussion by Korra's request for help, Korra remembered that Lin had also been given blade knowledge. As Lin approached, Korra said, "Hey, Lin. Want to help Jinora forge a blade?" Lin laughed, saying, "You look ridiculous. That top looks more like something from my mother's time. I don't understand why you cut away what little protection your clothes afforded, but then again, I wear this metal suit to _bed_, so what do I know." Korra laughed as Lin continued, "It seems like everyone but the adults are getting new equipment." Korra put her hands on her partially liberated hips, saying sourly, "I'm 22, you know, and about to have a child of my own." Lin laughed, saying, "Sorry – I just remember you as that cocky 17-year old I met in Republic City in my office sometimes. Age isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'll help, but I do think the older adults deserve something as well." Korra nodded, saying, "You and your sister should be pretty easy, though I have no idea what we'll make for Bumi or Tenzin. I imagine Bumi might want a special tank or plane, now that I think about it." As Korra walked back to Asami and Jinora and Kai, she said, "On second thought, my parents and Tenzin might not even care for anything special. They all like bending just fine, like I do. It would take a lot to convince me to get into a mechasuit."

When Korra turned to look at Asami, she felt her resolve slipping a little as Asami said, "Sweetie, if you had a mechasuit when you fought Zaheer, he wouldn't have been able to poison you, given your skin would have been completely covered by metal. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you don't need protection. The little modifications we made to your outfit don't exactly help in the protection department either." Korra sighed, bending a representation of Jinora's staff out of earth, saying, "Why don't I go get what we need for this, and then we can talk." Seeing that Bolin, Lin and Mako had no idea what was needed, Korra let Asami and Jinora explain the new design, Korra noting with pleasure that Mako didn't stare at her body once. Korra jumped back as a large ironworking table rose from the earth, Bolin saying, "Sure – no problem! Just get us some more metal and an assortment of gemstones, and we can get started. I want Opal's weapon and the others to look good as well." Bolin blushed, saying, "She'll probably want me to make some adjustments of my own to her outfit, wingsuit and all. Kai, maybe you should go talk to her before she sees Asami or Korra." Remembering that Bolin now shared Piandao's mastery of blade and art with her, Korra said, "That sounds like a good idea, Bolin, on both counts. I'll probably want to add some blood-augmented gemstones to my own weapons, and not just for show." Asami nodded, saying, "The other gems could be for more than just show as well – spirits aligned with Long Yumao hate human love, and the gems could be linked to the spiritwire, just as my beautiful betrothal necklace will be linked to my suit." Korra smiled, saying, "I like being able to see your betrothal necklace so clearly now, Asami. On a more serious note, let's see what Raava has to say, before I go."

Korra projected Raava out, asking, "Do you think you could do what you did on our betrothal necklaces on other gems?" Raava started laughing, saying with envy, "I want a dress like yours, Korra! Though, I am 'four years old', so that would be sort of sick." As Korra shook her head, trying to get the image of a great spirit in a suggestive dress out of her head, Raava messed her face up as she said, "I don't know – we'll have to find out. Just keep in mind, you can't take too much blood at once. Everyone who has blood taken will need to eat well tonight." Korra thought Raava was done, but she continued, saying, "If Korra decides to modernize and accept a suit, she would be able to power it with the Avatar State, her past lives and my own energy. Sort of redundant, but whatever." Before Korra could ask what would power the suit, Raava said, "You don't need tuber-vines when you're directly hooked to the ultimate power source." Korra was about to object, but then she remembered how she had lost three years of her life to Zaheer's poison, saying, "Maybe you're right. I'll try to think about it some more. I'd want the suit to look _exactly _like me, though, complete with my new style." Realizing what the "direct power source" would be, Korra said, "Or maybe I won't have a suit. I'm not having spiritwire implanted directly on my heart. That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

Raava sighed dejectedly, saying, "You're already going to have spiritwire connected to your main arm chi lines. I fail to see how this is so radically different. We should be able to hook the suit to the spiritwires you're already going to be installing, with little ports in your armpits." Korra nodded, saying, "Okay – you've got me to at least think about it again. Now I'm going to go grab what we need and then some, and be back soon."

With that, Korra recalled Raava and flew over to the massive mineral vein island. When she touched down, she struck her hand against the ground, eyes glowing brightly. She could make out much more now, sensing a very heavy, dense vein of ore she hadn't before. Moving her hands carefully, Korra withdrew a large chunk of it, forming a metal sheet. Grunting with surprise as she tried to toss it, Korra said, "This stuff's heavy! It feels like it could block anything, yet it's so malleable!" Korra closed her eyes, trying to make sense of the soft, heavy metal, seeing a strange apron when she did so.

_Take it to the Korranium vein_.

Korra took this heavy metal she decided to call Tophinum, remembering how stubborn and thick Toph could be, though not in the stupid way. When Korra approached the section of the vein where the fissile Korranium should have been, she felt no energy. Opening a small hole in the Tophinum, Korra noticed she could sense the awful energy of Korranium again. Korra stepped back, letting the Tophinum sheet clatter to the ground. Not really caring that Tophinum could block the energy of Korranium, Korra started to turn the Korranium into slag, but found her hands frozen.

_Korranium isn't just good for war or electrical power, Korra – it can also be used in medicine, among other metals you haven't found yet that also emit Asami particles. Now take some of the Korranium back inside a Tophinum ball – it will be safe, and not burn anyone. This Tophinum would make for a very good lining for everyone's suits as well, should Jinshu Kuangmai unlock the metal's horrible other secrets. It's highly unlikely- science is nowhere near cracking the secret of the…. very very very small thing._

After laughing at Raava's last minute censoring, Korra got to work, savoring the feel of the sea breeze on her chest and bare midriff. Remembering how she actually liked the cold, she realized she wouldn't mind this change of dress at all, even at the South Pole. With a "spring in her step" she might not have had without her changed clothes, Korra left this Korranium ball for last. Korra took two loads of iron ore, one load of copper ore, two loads of some other metals that Raava told her Kuvira and the factory would need, and a large batch of gems. Korra paused after each load for a water break in between, making sure to show off her reduced clothing.

There were enough gems at the end to decorate not only the weapons but the suits as well, a huge chunk of sapphire for Korra's own suit, Zhu Li's and Varrick's. Korra even took a large chunk of brown quartz, intending to inlay it beneath a clear coat of hard resin to mimic her brown skin. Remembering that the metal of her suit could just be painted, Korra kept it anyways, knowing she'd need it for four, maybe five different projects and their symbols for Earth.

By the time Korra was done, she noticed that Jinora's staff was fully formed, blade and all, Mako and Bolin now working on their own weapons. Opal and a slightly calmer Zhu Li were assisting Bolin, while Varrick and Kuvira were helping Mako.

After resting and eating, Korra told an excited looking pair, "Before I infuse your blood into the staff, Jinora and Kai, I want to perform a small experiment with Raava." Eyes glowing, Korra picked up some opaque quartz and dark brown quartz, using a combination of lavabending and metalbending to affix the symbol for Air and Earth around the steel cone head of the staff, avoiding the spiritwire carefully as she did so. Korra motioned for Jinora and Kai, saying, "Bolin and Opal may have already told you about bloodbending healing. Before you leave, I want you two to help me convince my parents, Katara and Kya to help with my surgery tonight. It should still be a full moon, and I want the wounds to heal fully." Korra added, with a sour tone of voice, "As well as a failsafe if I am an angry drunk."

Jinora and Kai both nodded, Jinora saying, "I always wondered if bloodbending could be used for good. Now let's infuse those gems with our blood, and see if Raava can do what she did for Asami's necklace." Once Jinora's blood was inside the symbol for Earth and Kai's inside the symbol for Air, Korra projected Raava out, saying, "Are you ready?" Raava shook her head, saying, "Not yet. I think you might need both their blood inside the quartz, given their love is young, and more importantly, not directly linked to me." After Korra modified the gems, Jinora stepped forward holding Kai's hand, saying, "We're ready."

Raava grabbed the pair's hold on each other as Korra lowered the staff into Raava's reach. Raava smiled as she acted as a conduit, saying, "Your love feels stronger than that of Bolin for Opal or Kuvira for Mako. I guess there's a reason you can fly, and Opal can't just yet." When Raava appeared to be done, Korra saw the staff and its unique blade clatter to the ground, the spiritwire glowing slightly. Korra tried to pick it up with metalbending, but found she couldn't, even after recalling Raava and then booting her out again. Raava smiled, saying, "Looks like we found a way to avoid taking too much blood. Let's go talk to your parents, Katara and Kya, Korra, so that Jinora and Kai can leave." Kai picked up the staff, wielding it wobbly but managing to bend through it. Jinora's attempt was must the same, saying after she set the form down, "I think Kai and I could benefit from some blade knowledge, Korra. I've never tried to handle a weapon before, much less a hybrid like this." After Korra had imparted her knowledge to them both, Kai said, "Think I can have one? Or would that take too long?"

Korra frowned slightly, saying, "If I let Raava control me too often directly, I'll lose my sense of self, apparently. Sorry, Kai." Jinora said, while playing with the staff like it had been part of her whole life, "What if you try and use your own spirit, Korra? You remember how you managed to face off against UnaVaatu without Raava's help." Korra nodded, saying, "Raava, you stay out of my body for this." Raava laughed, saying, "Unless you plan on making Kai's staff with just waterbending, I don't think that will happen. Here I come."

Korra took a deep breath, remembering her own energy from Harmonic Convergence, finding it was much more powerful now. Thinking of Asami and Atokara, Korra let her spirit come through as a power source, finding she could bend and manipulate the four elements with much more precision. Adding her past human lives into the mix, she found she was able to form another staff for Kai easily, not even needing Raava to infuse his love for Jinora into the staff. Korra was panting, exhausted at the end, saying, "I may be able to do what Raava did and fabricate something of great complexity, but I'm completely exhausted. If I rest up, I should be able to use this to make my own armblades later, but other than that, I'm done with this new weird method." Asami tapped Korra's should lightly, saying, "I'll go get us some regular tea, fried rice and flying tuna steaks, Korra – I'm getting hungry again too. It's almost 3:00 PM." Kai said, playing with his staff as he did so, "I'll get Katara, Kya and your parents to come to you, Korra. You look like you need a rest. Jinora and I need to leave to convert Hei Bai after I get everyone together."

As Korra relaxed inside the large dining hall, she fell asleep, content in Asami's embrace. Korra saw a spirit Korra in front of her, thinking she must be dreaming. Korra was shocked when the ghostly blue form spoke, saying, "I'm like a muscle, Korra. The more you use me, the more you grow, the stronger I become. The stronger _we _become – not Raava, not your past lives. You won't be able to bend all four elements with just me, but even water alone is powerful, as our daughter, Atokara, showed us." Before the vision vanished, Korra asked, "How can we undo the damage the White Lotus did to us? We've always been defined as our role as Avatar." The image vanished, a thought going through Korra's head instead.

"You need to love yourself too, you know. Asami and Atokara can help you with that. 'I' grew the most over the past few months, especially the past week. Don't be afraid to use our power – Long Yumao will not go down easily."

When Korra woke back up, Asami's hand was in Korra's cleavage with a concerned look on her face, saying, "Your heart was beating awfully fast. What happened in there, Korra?" As Korra explained what her spirit had told her, Korra felt an immense peace, loving the reaction she got. Asami, her parents, Katara and Kya took turns hugging her, Katara saying, "I wondered where _you_ were, Korra. Now let's get you some food, so you can see what Bolin and Mako's finished products look like." Katara added, smiling, "I'm glad you found a positive use for bloodbending. We'll help with your surgery."

Korra dug in with gusto, savoring the taste of her food all the same. Once Asami was finished, Korra got up, saying, "I want to see what Bolin and Mako accomplished. The lavabending sword intrigues me the most. Let's go." Once they were at Bolin's work station, Korra explained the two new techniques, stressing the gem making large amounts of blood not necessary. Bolin picked up his sword, saying, "I know you just said that you probably can't do the fabrication technique again, but given what you said about your spirit acting like a muscle, I think you should try. I think I want a two-handed weapon now. Like Opal's, but still a sword." Korra smiled, saying, "I suppose I can try. But I think there's something I need to do first. This might take a bit."

Korra took a deep breath, meditating on her childhood and what the effects of her isolation were. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was looking at a purple four-year old Korra, who was crying. Seeing her own hand was blue, Korra reach out, saying, "It's okay, sweetie. Those meanies with the White Lotus can't hurt you or keep you away from your parents now. We're all grown up, and we can do what we want." The purple Korra crossed her arms, saying, "I want them to pay for what they did! Nobody should be taken from their parents at the age of four, even for short times! I want a real childhood – even your kids won't have one!" Korra sighed, saying, "Revenge doesn't get you anything but hurt. You saw the images I have. Earth being turned to a glass shell. Jinshu Kuangmai would readily do the same thing to the Fire Nation, probably hitting the Air Nation and the Water Tribes next. You don't want to be like him, do you?" Her smaller self shook her head, saying, "No. But I still feel angry, and cheated. Nothing will ever fix that." At first, Korra was disheartened, but remembered something from her childhood – the Red Lotus kidnapping.

Taking a deep breath, she asked Raava, "I need access to an alternate of our own world where there were no precautions taken and the Red Lotus kidnapped me and raised me as a weapon." Korra smiled as Raava intoned, _Good choice, Korra. __**Your**__ hurt over Aang's orders should melt away. Zaheer would have had an even worse childhood for you – one of indoctrination, hate, violence and no contact with your parents, period. This is one memory that I __**strongly **__suggest you keep permanent – maybe even share with people you think would benefit from it. But I could be wrong…_

Korra agreed, noticing that her purple self was staring at the same mover screen she was. Korra felt the pain of separation after the successful kidnapping, Zaheer's twisting of her soul, and watched her 17-year old self dispatch world leaders in "poetic" ways. She killed Zuko and his daughter Izumi with blue combustion blasts fueled by hatred and focus, crushing Earth Queen Hou-Ting under a wave of earth as she gave some cheesy monologue. The earth turned to lava once the Queen was dead, incinerating her body. Even though he was a member of the Red Lotus, Unalaq was the next to go, his form shredded by a million icy shards, Eska and Desna drowning inside a huge block of ice. She devastated the Republic City council, even without the Avatar state, only Tenzin escaping and calling for everyone to try their best and get Korra back under control. He even asked Equalist forces for help. Now came the part she dreaded the most.

Tenzin and her parents.

Korra cried as she saw the life leave Tenzin's eyes, his breath having been stolen, the Equalists not having gotten to Air Temple Island in time. Korra cheered weakly when she saw her body freeze as Aang and Raava appeared in front of her. Aang said sadly, "I wish I had kept you safer, Korra. Just look at yourself. You're a brainwashed murderer, unable to use the Avatar State because of how twisted Zaheer raised you. Look deep inside – do you really want to kill the last airbenders?" Both Korra and her purple four-year old self cried deeply when this Zaheer Korra said, "The four nations must be abolished, no matter the cost!" Before Korra could make good on her threat to Tenzin's children and wife, her body froze, then it began to painfully jerk around. Korra even heard some bones snap, then felt the pain her dark, confused alternate felt.

But only briefly.

Korra watched the next rapid set of images in horror, not wanting to think about what they meant, only glad she never got the chance to kill the rest of Tenzin's family or her own parents. One image refused to leave her head – that of a remorseless Asami in an Equalist mask, apparently now Amon's beloved, shared sentiment overriding the age gap and Asami's sexual preference, somehow. She was the one to kill Korra while in the Korra was in the Avatar State, with help from an unexpected older, metalbending master. Korra had even seen Mako and Bolin's faces fleetingly, as well as Lin's. Apparently, Amon had started accepting help from anyone, desperate to stop Zaheer's little minion from spreading complete chaos in Republic City. He came out about being a waterbender much earlier to try and rally as many people as he could to Equalize the world. In a very different way than he had originally wanted…

By removing the Avatar, and establishing one totalitarian world government in the wake of the chaos Korra had caused.

Hugging her purple self tightly, Korra said through tears, "That was awful! I think I can handle some emotional hurt more than _that_." Korra felt her blue arms close forcefully, realizing that her small self must have returned to her, healed somehow.

When Korra opened her eyes, she started hugging Asami strongly, asking her, "Do you want to see what I saw, Asami?" Asami shook her head, saying, "No, I don't. You look like Raava showed you something a lot more personal than Earth, and a lot more disturbing." Korra nodded her head, saying, "Let's just say I'm glad the White Lotus protected and taught me now, instead of Zaheer and the Red Lotus." Korra stood back, shaking her head, unable to get the image of Tenzin losing his breath by her hands or an Equalist Asami out of her head.

_Memory wipe complete. I was mistaken to recommend you keep that memory, Korra. Only the lessons and peace remain. I feel what you feel, and I definitely don't want to feel like __**that**__. I just put that alternate into a special vault in the Spirit Library, only Wan Shi Tong able to access it. I certainly don't want to see it again…_

Now smiling, Korra said, "I can't remember it now. Raava wiped it from my memory completely. Now let's make Bolin a proper sword." Korra was able to fabricate Bolin's new sword and a decorated sheath by pulling from her own spirit, much as she had Kai's staff, using the saved blood from before rather than drawing more. Korra even added opals to Opal's guandao blade bases, blood infused into their centers and the stone linked to spiritwire. Korra admired her handiwork, saying with only slight exhaustion as she stared at the opaque blood gem and its brown blood gem counterpart on the other side of the blade's base, "That matches Opal's weapon much better. Let's see you swing it, Bolin." Bolin picked up the massive five-foot sword, saying, "Wow! This is amazing, Korra. It doesn't feel too heavy, either." Korra laughed, seeing the first thing Bolin did with the sword. Bolin used it to carve a large heart in the ground in lava a short distance aways, saying, "Opal, want to practice sparring? I feel like swinging this sword for days!" Opal laughed, saying, "No lavabending or airbending – just blade fighting. And remember, I didn't drink any of that crazy tea, so be careful." As Opal and Bolin went to their love fighting ring, Zhu Li followed, saying, "Wait for me!"

Asami and Korra walked away from the sounds of laughter and striking metal, approaching a wide-eyed Kuvira, Mako and Varrick. Kuvira said seriously, "I don't see why we need that factory if you can just use raw materials to make a sword that would have taken hours to make normally. You could make all the mechasuits in one go, with that kind of power." Korra explained what had happened, finishing, "I feel very tired, just from making Kai's staff and Bolin's two-handed sword. I need to save my strength for my own armblades, and it looks like you're almost done with Mako's swords anyways. Why don't I add some appropriate gems, and get Raava's help to turn them into blood gems." Kuvira nodded, saying, "I already picked out one gem to use and some silver ore. I can't lavabend, so I can't fuse them together like I want them." Korra studied the sword's form, saying, "I assume the gems go in that round hole in the blade's head. Are you sure that's stable, Mako?" Mako shook his head, saying, "That part of the blade doesn't really do much anyways, and the gem could act as a power enhancer. Just take some blood from us both, and we'll try it out."

Korra carefully took the ruby and piece of silver ore, forming two hollow yin and yang symbols with the ruby symbol for Fire and silver symbol for Earth replacing the appropriate "eyes" of the symbol. Korra filled each hollow one at a time with Mako and Kuvira's blood, eyes still glowing as she finished. Once the twin blades had the holes filled with the unique symbol, Korra drew bits of the blade's metal over as well as bits of spiritwire, for artistic, structural and practical reasons. Feeling tired as her eyes stopped glowing, Korra projected Raava out, saying, "You do the thing, Raava. I need a rest." Raava shook her head, saying, "Come on - you just healed a major emotional wound earlier. At least give it a try. Just think of Asami and Atokara." Korra took a deep breath, recalling Raava, though she did not intend to rely on her - in the conventional sense. Thinking of Asami, Atokara, her parents and Raava, Korra tried to do to the ruby and silver symbol what she had done for Bolin's sword, pleased to see the ruby begin to glow much as her own jade necklace did - yellow and red.

Mako yawned slightly, saying, "I think that tea is starting to wear off. Let me test the swords before it wears off." Kuvira and Korra watched intently as Mako took the swords, using them as one to generate lightning and send a large bolt skyward. Kuvira smiled, saying, "Let's see what kind of fire you produce with those when I kiss you." Mako didn't blush when Kuvira gave him a peck on the cheek, Korra looking at the multicolor fire in awe. Glad to see two things working out, Korra said, "Before I go, Kuvira, Asami wants me to pick your brain - literally. She wants the spirit weaponry technology, as well as this 'computer'." Korra had to stamp her foot to get Kuvira's attention, saying, "Hey! I just need a second, then you can do whatever you want." Given how Mako blushed when Kuvira said, "Or whoever I want," he still wasn't ready for much. Korra said with a laugh, "Mako doesn't like to go fast, Kuvira. Now give me your forehead."

Once Korra was done, she yawned, saying, "I think last night's sleep, or lack of it, is coming back to haunt me. I'll show Asami all this stuff, then I need a nice nap. I will hopefully be rested enough to fabricate my armblades - and my suit." Korra smiled as she heard Raava intone _Good - you need some protection. I don't want you dying in the Avatar State - not after ten thousand years of hard work._ Kuvira nodded her head, saying, "Before you make a suit, I assume powered by Raava's energy, let me help you with the design." Korra smiled, saying, "I did just take all your knowledge on spirit weapons, but help never hurts."

Korra placed her hand to the ground, half tempted to knock a laughing Varrick onto his face. She resisted, pinpointing where Asami was instead, telling Varrick curtly as she walked off, "I don't know if laughing at Kuvira is a good idea, Varrick." Korra stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Kuvira join him, saying, "It's fine - I'm above petty insults now. It takes more than a laughing team member to hurt me."

Once she approached Asami, Korra noticed her eyes were wide. Korra said excitedly, "I guess you finally drank the Jang Hui kelp tea, Asami. Perfect timing - let's see what you come up with this stuff from Kuvira." Asami laughed, saying, "I haven't drank it just yet, Korra. I was just taking in this factory. What you and Raava did - it's amazing." Remembering Ty Lee and Mai were supposed to be touring the factory, Korra said, "Let's go inside. I haven't gotten a good look at it yet either."

When they stepped inside, Korra saw Ty Lee puzzling over some controls, and Mai was staring at a wall, saying, "None of this stuff makes sense!" Korra realized if they were going to help run the factory that they'd need more knowledge about it, Korra said loudly, "Over here, Ty Lee and Mai! I have some knowledge I need to give you from Asami!" Korra used the time they took in coming over to impart what Asami needed, and take out what Ty Lee and Mai would need, savoring the feeling of oneness as she did so. Korra opened her eyes, turning to a stunned Ty Lee and Mai, saying, "What's up?" After Mai snickered, "Asami's breasts," Ty lee said, "Oh, I just love what you did with your clothes! I always thought modern dress was so _boring_. Even the swimsuits are so… stuffy!" Asami began laughing wildly, saying, "This was my idea. I had to use underwear to make proper swimsuits." Ignoring Korra's extended hand, Ty Lee asked, "Ooh- can we see them?" Korra laughed, saying, "I suppose I could show you them, as well as how to run a factory properly."

When Ty Lee finally calmed down, Korra brushed aside Mai's gray hair, inadvertently thinking of what Firelord Izumi did to the throne room. Given how Mai said, "Stop showing me depressing stuff, Korra, and get on with it," Korra realized she'd have to be careful in the future. Once she was done with Mai, she moved on to Ty Lee, showing the swimsuits first. When Korra was done, she got a strange idea, having retained some of Asami's business sense herself.

After Mai walked off and began correctly manipulating the geothermal power controls, having apparently gotten some Earth knowledge somehow, Korra turned to Ty Lee. Smiling, she said, "I need your help with something, Ty Lee - I want more details about old Fire Nation dress. I have some knowledge of it from Aang, but you seem like you know a lot about fashion." Ty Lee smiled, saying as she played with her hair braid, "Even all these years later, I still feel pretty in pink. What do you hope to do? Make everyone dress less boring?" Korra nodded her head, saying, "When things settle down, I might start a little side business. I'll explain in a second." Moving Ty Lee's hair braid out of the way, Korra took in detail what Fire Nation dress looked like over 70 years ago, noting that most of it was as modest as modern clothing, except the swim wear.

Korra said, stifling a yawn, "Thanks, Ty Lee. My basic idea is to start a clothing company, Avatar's Best, that sells more comfortable clothes. I'm hoping I can sneak a peek at Earth clothes, but I doubt it." Ty Lee turned her head, asking, "Why would you want everyone to dress like people from the Earth Kingdom?" Korra laughed, saying, "My bad - it's a really long story. Just a second." Korra removed the slipup from Ty Lee's increasingly full head, thinking, "And you don't need to know it," gently. Ty Lee was smiling, saying, "Okay! My head hurts a little anyways from all the business and factory stuff. Ooh - think you could remove something else?" Korra laughed, saying, "No, I won't. Now what I was saying - Avatar's Best would be just for normal dress. Avatar's _Desire_, on the other hand, would be something a little more intimate. Think what Asami is wearing with greater range of motion for Avatar's Best, and what I'm wearing - or rather, not - for Avatar's Desire." Ty Lee nodded her head, saying, "Don't forget the boys and us old folks! I'm still young at heart, after all." Asami chuckled, saying, "I'm sure Avatar's Best will be fine for you, Ty Lee. Even Katara keeps warmly dressed."

Korra could feel herself drifting to sleep, yawning as she said, "If you'll excuse us, I need to make a small addition. See you around, Ty Lee." Once they were out of earshot, Asami said, "I'm a little sleepy too, having gotten up at 6:00 in the morning. Why don't you just take us back to our room on Ember Island." Korra shook her head, pointing to the sea as she said, "The workers here will need some sort of quarters, and I imagine Ty Lee and Mai will want something a little more private for both themselves." Asami shook her head, saying, "You don't even look like you could make the flight to Ember Island, now that I think about it. Why don't we just take a dirt nap inside an earth tent - nobody bothered us earlier." Korra nodded her head, saying as she created an earth tent, "You're right. Though, I was hoping for a naked cuddle, so we'll need to take extra precautions."

Once she had created a "Do Not Disturb" sign outside with lavabending, Korra watched Asami strip intently in the light of her own strongly glowing eyes, suddenly not feeling tired any more. Korra stood still, saying, "Wanna do it?" Asami laughed, her breasts jiggling in the white light as she did so, saying, "Let's just stick with the naked cuddle. You want to have sex while drunk later, right?" Korra nodded, saying, "Okay - but you have to take my clothes off!" Korra sighed deeply, watching and feeling a giggling Asami unwrap her intently. With a beating, warm heart, Korra savored the wonderful pulsing and heat she felt elsewhere as well.

Once Korra and Asami embraced one another, Korra drifted to sleep quickly after she shut her glowing eyes, feeling a warmth through her being more pleasing than any physical warmth, orgasm or not.

Korra's dream was a beautiful one. Everyone she knew and loved was on Air Temple Island, gathered on Korra's property for a big event. Even a dullard could guess what it was. She couldn't make out any details, aside from the fact that both Korra and Asami were in fancy low-cut dresses, Korra's a baby blue, Asami's a more puzzling color. Yellow and red.

After what seemed like hours, Korra woke back up, feeling refreshed enough to make all three things she needed to make - the armblades, her suit and the living quarters. Remembering they were both on bare ground, Korra woke Asami up, saying, "As much as I hate to, we need to get up and get dressed." Korra felt Asami's hair hit her slightly, as though Asami were vigorously shaking her head. As soon as Asami said, "I have a favor to repay first. Don't ask any questions - just enjoy," Korra's eyes began to glow softly, enough to see what Asami was doing. As Asami manipulated Korra's body, Korra's eyes began to shine brightly, Korra saying with a wavering voice, "I think I know what favor it is now. I'm looking forward to this. Just a second - muffling."

After a second set of walls erupted around the earth tent for soundproofing, Korra was breathing heavily, heart beating rapidly in anticipation. At first, Korra was confused by the expression she saw on Asami's face in the eyelight - Asami certainly didn't look like she was about to pay Korra back. More like she wanted a kiss. Korra laughed, jiggling slightly as she asked, "What's the matter, Asami? Fireferret got your tongue?" Asami laughed, saying, "I want to do something first, actually. It was Atokara's suggestion. I want to meditate with you." Korra's brows furrowed, saying, "Wait - what? What about Long Yumao? Actually, forget him - what about me, and what my physical body is _demanding_?"

_I strongly suggest you go along with this, Korra. Trust me._

Still perturbed her body would need to wait, Korra said, "Okay - but no clothes, back to back!" Asami nodded her head, saying, "I know you might find this odd, but something tells me this will only enhance my payback, and your inevitable repayment, and then mine... End, without end… just the way it should be." Korra said, tearing up slightly as she assumed a meditative pose, "Love never truly ends, does it?"

When Korra felt her naked back touch Asami's, relishing the feel of Asami's hair between them, Korra asked, "What are we meditating on, exactly, Asami? Sex?"

Asami laughed, saying, "No - play." It was all Korra could do to refrain from bursting out into laughter, but after Asami said the last word, Korra noticed Asami beginning to breathe rhythmically. Once Asami's breath had found a set, steady pattern, Korra began to try and meditate in more forcefully, but found herself blocked, seeing in blue English letters "She's not in the Spirit World, moron. Try again," in the void created by her closed eyes. Korra took a deep breath, thinking of what she could remember of childhood play before the White Lotus cut it all too short, imagining herself running naked in the polar wind.

Freer than she ever would be again.

When Korra came to, she noticed she was sitting on a cold snowbank, rolling around as she created something she remembered very clearly from her childhood now. "Ice clothes," which she had loved wearing while running outside her parent's home. Completely forgetting herself, she ran around with her eyes closed, saying with glee, "Ice clothes! How I missed you!"

Korra shook her head, thinking, "Wait - what? Why's my voice so funny?" Korra looked at her small hands, the ice covering her slightly extended small belly, realizing with a start that her chest was as flat as the day she was born.

"Brrr - I'm cold! Let's play, Korra! Maybe that will warm me up!"

Eyes wide, Korra turned around, seeing that Asami was with her and a similar age. Korra giggled, saying, "Have some ice clothes, Asami!" as she bent clothes on to her playmate's small form. At first, Asami looked displeased, but then she took a deep breath and said, "Love makes me warm! Can we go otter-penguin sledding? I've never tried it!"

As if by magic, two otter-penguins appeared from the howling gale around them. Korra had the best time of her life, riding down snowbanks and relishing the cold with Asami, who somehow seemed impervious to cold now. After what seemed like hours, Korra said excitedly as she made a snowman, "I'll make this snowman attack you, Asami! Are you ready?"

Knowing Asami couldn't bend, Korra took it easy on her at first, making the snowman attack half-heartedly, not even using earth or airbending to augment it. Asami stamped her foot angrily, saying, "Just because I can't bend, doesn't mean I'm weak!" Korra laughed as Asami decimated the snowman, saying innocently, "It sure looks like you can, Asami!"

Asami looked at her hands, saying, "Wait - what? How…" Asami took a deep breath, her ice clothes melting slightly as she did so. When she breathed out, a substantial amount of blue flame came out, removing the rest of the ice from her small body. Asami giggled, saying, "That must be because of my fantasy I have - to firebend, like if my mommy could have!" Asami began weeping, saying, "Maybe she'd still be alive if she could." Korra ran over, shedding her ice clothes as she did so, saying, "It's okay, Asami - we can play with and love each other now! Playmates forever!"

Korra felt an odd creaking in her being, and given Asami's small gasp, Asami must have as well. Breathing heavily, Korra looked down, noticing that her breasts were back, pressed up against Asami's own. Korra hugged Asami deeply, saying, "Let's go play with and love each other - as adults." Asami giggled, saying, "So this must be why Atokara wanted us to meditate on play. Let's go do exactly that, with the shame - or lack of it - of a four year old, but the passions and bodies of grown women." Despite the intense cold, Korra could feel heat, saying with enthusiasm, "I've got a lot to make up for. Let's play!"

With that, she found herself back in the earth tent, her bare back kissing Asami's. Korra breathed deeply, feeling as though her soul had broken free of invisible chains. Korra leapt up quickly, laying down on the floor as she saw Asami grinning broadly in Korra's eyelight.

As Asami repaid the favor, Korra remembered play, occasionally pushing Asami down, both laughing freely, as water flows. As Asami continued, Korra felt as though fire and lightning took turns coursing through her veins. The fire feeling like it was threatening to explode, Asami kissed Korra on the cheek, saying, "Even though I'm no bender, much less the Avatar … it feels like the four elements course through and rule me. Free as the wind, flowing as water, passionate as fire, shameless as a rock." Korra smiled, saying, "Me too. Now let's just let the elements and our bodies run the show." As Asami returned to play, Korra gasped as she felt heat, lightning and hardness intensify, "It's play time!" Asami stopped, laughing like a little girl, but Korra didn't mind the interruption. Asami's laughter made her feel even better than what Korra decided to call "_that_". Asami laughed hysterically when Korra called it _that _out loud, saying, "That's the same name I gave it, though I know its real one. '_That_' is a lot more romantic. Now, more of _that_."

Asami expertly played Korra's body, like it was a flesh and blood instrument she had made love songs with all her life. Once Asami was done with _that _and Korra satiated, Korra said with a little mourning, "I don't know how to play with you that well, Asami. Hey - what are you doing?" Asami laughed, saying as she placed Korra's hand on her forehead and cupped one breast, "Why don't I _show you_?"

_I'll throw in a lotta something extra. For both of you. This is amazing._

Korra felt a massive information flow seemingly originating in her chest course into her own brain and Asami's, at least a thousand or more interesting images appearing as the know-how flowed. Imaging one position in particular, Korra said, "I want to do it this way to _that _you - but you'll need to stand up!" Asami's cheeks flushed with blood, saying, "Yeah - that one way to _that _sounds good. I know how you love my rear. All that information you gave me, especially including tips on how to _that_, should be available in every library, everywhere, for every sexual orientation." Korra giggled, fire returning in anticipation, saying, "I agree. Thanks, Raava."

**_That _**_is the gift that keeps on giving. You're welcome._

Korra assumed her part in the play without a second though, relishing the pleasure she gave Asami as much as she had everything Asami had given her, feeling no shame in her position. Korra was fully engrossed in a way she hadn't been that first crazy night, her universe shrinking down to Asami's pleasure. Doing _that _to Asami felt good for Korra as well, only caring about her own pleasure because it helped Korra in her play. She saw nothing wrong with her position - anything for her other half. When Korra had succeeded, she felt a feeling of oneness like nothing she had ever felt before, feeling more connected to Asami than Raava. Korra stood up, turning a panting Asami around, saying, "I love you with all my heart, Asami. More than Raava - more than my parents. Only our child compares." Asami began crying lightly, saying, "Me too. I don't even feel like myself right now - just half of a fused whole." As she embraced Asami with tears of her own, Korra found herself thankful that only now did she start to float off the ground. Remembering something from Earth about sex in the air, Korra said sultrily, "I've got an idea, _Assami_. Given how your heart is beating, you must have the exact same thing in mind."

Korra had no concept of time, or even self. There was no boundary between her and Asami, and for a brief moment, the universe as well. Korra could feel all sorts of strange, spiritual sensations within her body, not all related to her airborne antics with Asami. Given how Asami said with wonder, "I can see everything!" she must have had a similar experience as well.

In mid-air, Asami surprised Korra by ignoring her own exhaustion, panting one word that was music to Korra's ears: "Thingies!"

Korra and Asami lay on the floor, utterly spent, not even the Avatar State letting Korra continue, Asami in dire need of some Jang Hui kelp tea. Savoring the simpler pleasure of the naked heap and still-blurred lines of self versus Asami, Korra said without reservation in perfect English, "I love who I am." Korra heard the sound of moving earth as she felt some heavy burden lift off her soul, like she could now create the living quarters, everyone's suits and her armblades without effort. What appeared to be weak starlight or moonlight filtered in through a now partially open roof, illuminating their heap. Asami gushed in English, "I finally love who I am too. Now let's go show the world what we can do, _lovergirl_… after some Jang Hui kelp tea for me." Korra said, letting happy tears flow, "I love that nickname. I guess it's just what I do now. What _we_ do now. Very well, with that _other_ gift from Raava." Asami laughed, saying, "See? I told you you'd get something useful from Earth. I loved the _that _position_._" Korra chuckled, saying, "You've got that right. I loved it too - we'll reverse roles later. I want to now, but… I'm so tired…"

After covering herself and Asami with a sheet of earth, Korra focused on Jinora, glad to find her alone with Kai, confused as to why they were on the island. Korra said, smiling weakly, "I remembered 'clothes' this time. Both me and Asami need some Jang Hui kelp tea." Jinora giggled wildly as Kai said, "I'll deliver it. Jinora will probably be too busy thinking _all about why _you need it." Korra found herself laughing hysterically, despite her exhaustion.

When Korra drank the tea, she was disappointed to see it wasn't Jang Hui kelp tea. Korra opened a small hole, yelling at a sleepy-looking Kai from under an earthen shield, "I thought this was supposed to be Jang Hui kelp tea! Asami is exhausted!" Kai laughed, saying irritatingly, "You both need to be in top form for your armblades. And suit, if what I hear is true." Korra laughed, feeling energy return as she said, "Sorry - it's okay. Just bring us some more, and some food too, if you would mind." Kai nodded, saying, "Sure. I need to go check on Jinora first - make sure she didn't sneak off to… do something alone." Asami laughed hysterically, saying, "She's been repressed all her life, and her sex drive rivals mine. You should be thankful - you've got a wonderful girlfriend. Just like I do." Kai laughed, saying, "I'm doing my best to override my own urges. Be back - need Bolin for this."

Once Korra felt up to it, she got dressed, making sure to shut the little hole Bolin had slipped food in through. Embracing a fully clothed Asami, Korra said, "Let's go create the things we must for war so that we might live in peace. Together. Forever." Asami nodded, saying, "Let's see what turns up first. The yellow and red dress at the wedding, my blue child's fire… it still puzzles me."


	41. Chapter 41: Ember Synthesis

Chapter 41: Ember Synthesis

Once Korra got dressed again, she was about to open the earth "tent", but stopped, idly relishing the fresh memory of her newfound self-love and deepened relationship with Asami. Closing her eyes while breathing much as she might have while meditating, she felt a very strong tug on her being. It wasn't Asami or Raava. Figuring she might be a while, Korra said out loud calmly, "Someone wants me for something important, and I'm not sure who just yet, Asami. Hopefully, it won't take long." Feeling the tug again, she sighed, just projecting Aang out, saying, "What do you want? It needs to be something that doesn't take real time. I don't know how much longer the others will be up." Aang said sheepishly, "You should probably go see what people are doing before we… do this. I won't say what it is, but you will need Asami." Feeling yet another tug, Korra rolled her eyes, saying, "What do you want from me? First Aang, now you, Raava!"

_Just go see what everyone else is doing, and let's hope they aren't sleepy._

Sighing deeply, Korra focused on Tenzin's energy, noticing he was sitting with Pema, staring at a full moon. Korra could hear emotion in his voice as he said, "It's not about being able to fly, Pema. It's about making my _relationship_ with you stronger. I should have taken after my father more. I don't know why I embraced so much of the serious stuff from the Air Nomads." Korra listened silently as Pema said, "I've given birth to four children, honey. We aren't exactly chaste. It's not like we're your traditional Air Nomad family, you know. Our eldest daughter eats meat, and our eldest son has designed weapons for war. I think it might be time you started embracing the change in the world more fully, like Jinora has." After Tenzin sighed, she added, "Without reservations or guilt. As much as it pains me to say it, the Air Nomads are dead. Only the Air Nation lives on." Tenzin still looked lost in thought, saying, "I… I guess you're right. All the new airbenders are just too… earthy!" Pema groaned loudly, saying, "Not this again, especially considering Jinora is decidedly one of them now, even though she's your daughter." Laughing, she added, "If we hadn't been earthy together, she wouldn't exist! You've changed your mind about taking life, even advising your daughter to not be squeamish about it. Maybe she needs to have a talk with _you_ about properly nurturing your earthly tether."

Tenzin stood up, stamping his foot in frustration as he said, "I am not going to yell dirty words like they're some kind of password to a secret club! This is ridiculous!" Pema turned around, Korra feeling annoyed she had been seen. Pema stood up, and walked towards Korra's projection, saying, "There is one other person who has flown, other than Kai and Jinora. Maybe Korra can help you, honey, if she wants to." Tenzin turned around, looking slightly mortified as he asked, "How long have you been there, Korra? I don't want people eavesdropping on how I can't get it up!" Remembering an English phrase, Korra began laughing nervously, saying, "Uh… I could have gone without imagining that." Seeing Pema's puzzled look, Korra wanted to explain what the phrase meant and why she didn't like the image it produced, but stopped when she saw Tenzin's dejected look. Korra beckoned them over, saying, "Originally, I only came here to ask what people are doing right now. Asami and I were exhausted, only now getting up from our… nap." Pema said gently, "I think every adult knows what you two were doing in there, Korra. As well as my oldest daughter and her boyfriend, Kai. If you won't own up to having sex, maybe you can't help Tenzin after all." Korra sighed, looking down at the ground as she said, "It… it just feels weird to talk to Tenzin about such things. I still see him as a secondary father figure, given how I never got to see my own father as much as I would have liked." Tenzin nodded his head, saying with emotion, "I feel honored you feel this way about me, Korra. I'll have to talk to someone else about this. It's too bad the only other airbenders who have flown in this way are my daughter and her boyfriend…"

Korra was about to say something, but a very relevant question occurred to her. Trying to replicate Aang's unauthorized appearance at the first meeting with her cousins, she said loudly, "AANG, get out here please! Your other thing can wait – I want to ask you something!" Korra turned to the left and right, laughing to see that Aang had elected to appear as his adult self. For once, she was the one grinning widely and Aang the one sighing in frustration. Intensely curious, she asked him, "Aang, care to explain why you never flew? From what I saw, you certainly didn't have any passion issues with Katara." As Pema laughed lightly, Tenzin piled on, asking, "Yeah – I never heard you talk about flying without effort, dad. What was your block?" Aang groaned, saying as he yanked on his ghostly beard with both hands, "I don't even know if I had a block. For all I know, this could be something totally new, a side effect of Raava's increasing human-y-ness."

A familiar small form joined Korra's other side, a blue Raava saying, "No, it's not. You just never said the magic, dirty words, Aang, much less with the proper enthusiasm. I hope that answers your question, Tenzin." With a wink, Raava added, "There's a little earth shack you can use to… practice, I might add." Korra half felt like strangling Raava, saying, "What? That's just not right, Raava! Bad spirit! Bad!" Aang had a similar reaction, saying, "You still have a lot to learn about human love and sex, Raava, particularly manners. There are certain things you just don't say, do, or offer. And I didn't exactly have a deep sexual education myself, aside from my love for and with Katara." Tenzin just gave Raava a weird look, saying, "I'd rather 'practice', as you so crudely put it, in my own home, or at least on a serviceable bed. I appreciate the offer nonetheless. Sort of." Pema laughed, saying, "I'm good for whatever makes you happy, Tenzin. You're the one with the 'problem'. One, I may add, I fail to see – I'm perfectly happy with our marriage." Tenzin sighed contentedly, saying, "I guess you're right, Pema. I just wanted to inject some more fire into our lives – we haven't been together much lately, with the frenetic pace of the world." Ignoring Pema's hug, Tenzin continued, "Going back to why Korra originally came here, everyone is still up, so you better hurry if you want help with your surgery. It's almost 10:00 PM, and I don't want your healers being hopped up on Jang Hui kelp tea."

Remembering how crazed the various braintrust members had been earlier, Korra said, "Sounds like I need to get busy. I'm leaving now." Korra was about to break the connection, but Tenzin held up a hand, saying, "Let me give something a shot." Korra shook her head, barely able to believe what she heard Tenzin say, finding Pema's giggle closely resembled Asami's had she said the same word. Tenzin looked at his feet, and said it again, finishing, "I guess I'll need to practice. I can't say it right. That last time, it was just angry." Korra broke after she heard a laughing Pema say, "Maybe I can help you later, back on Ember Island."

When she came to, she saw Asami drawing on a piece of blueprint in the moonlight, Korra recognizing part of it immediately. Creating a blue flame to see better by, Korra looked at Asami's drawing, saying, "Nice work, Asami. Now we just need to go to the mineral vein with a bunch of spiritwire, and we can make all three things in one go." Asami looked up, innocently asking, "What's the third thing, Korra? All I knew of was your suit and your armblades." Korra smiled, saying, "I figured I should make you a more practical betrothal gift, seeing how you just designed my powerful-looking mechasuit." Asami's eyes widened as she said, "You're going to make Asami's Reach? Are you sure you can do all three?" Korra nodded, laughing as she said, "I'll just think of you while making them all for strength. Just pack your stuff up, and we'll go."

Korra ended up talking about what she had discussed with Pema and Tenzin instead as she examined the blueprints for her unnamed suit, making minor changes as she saw fit. As she puzzled over the hands and how they fit together with her armblades, Asami finally spoke, saying, "I don't see what's wrong with this little earth tent being a private retreat for anyone who needs it. I imagine it would make a good meditation room as well." Korra laughed, saying, "I guess you're right – it sounds like Pema and Tenzin haven't gotten to play much themselves lately." Standing up, Korra pointed at her mechasuit's hands, saying, "I want to do something special with my hands. They're where I infobend out of, where most of my bending comes through… have any ideas?"

Korra closed her eyes, trying to think of something she could do with the gloves. She saw an image of twin blue metallic gloves with large amounts of spiritwire on them, envisioning a link to her chi line spiritwire where an airbending master's arrow might be, complete with a metal port. Realizing that this port would get in the way of sex and life in general, Korra envisioned an under-the-skin extension of the spiritwire in the shape of airbender tattoos. Realizing this would need to be tested, Korra opened her eyes and said, "I have an idea for the gloves, but it needs to be tested first. I don't know who to test it on, though."

After Asami asked her about her idea, Korra explained it, saying, "I'm just a little afraid to have spiritwire put into my hands, and I don't even know if the power would transfer through the skin properly." Picking up her goggles from her pack, Asami suggested, "Why don't we test the concept using your eyes? You can make some spiritwire goggles and enter the Avatar State and try to project an image, if you want what I think you do." Korra shook her head, saying, "No, I don't. What do you have in mind?"

_A hologram!_

After Raava's little outburst, Korra felt a flow of information, saying out loud, "What's all this, Raava? I didn't think Earth was _that_ advanced." After her eyes glowed briefly, Korra saw Raava appear, who said, "It's from their science fiction, but it should work here. Theirs aren't portable yet. Let's go fashion you some goggles, and see if they work. If they do, I don't think we should implant spiritwire in your hands, or draw airbending master tattoos on your arms. I've got something a little more unique in mind." As Raava returned to Korra, she saw an image, saying, "That looks perfect!" loudly, loving the idea of the "Master Avatar" tattoos Raava had shown her.

Taking a blueprint from a confused Asami, she drew herself naked in side views, tracing the body's chi lines before adding the appropriate drawings. The lines mimicked the form of an airbender's, but thinner. Each limb had a different elemental symbol instead of an arrow, the arrow on the head replaced by a blue and white diamond that occupied the same position a combustionbender's tattoo might have. Remembering the importance of human love, where Raava resided and figuring Asami might like it, Korra added a blue and jade tattoo of yin and yang above her heart, saying, "Done!"

Realizing that this might just eradicate the need for spiritwire altogether, Korra said, "Looks like I'm going to need Tenzin's help for this, or someone who knows how to do tattoo work." Projecting Aang out, Korra asked him, "What do you think, Aang?" Before he could respond, Asami said, "Whatever he thinks, I love it, especially the chest tattoo. Maybe you should add another one. Your suit has two breastbeams, just like mine." Korra laughed, saying, "I don't want too many tattoos, or I won't look like me in the bedroom anymore." Asami laughed, saying, "I find the prospect of your breasts glowing more than slightly intriguing." Aang said with a snicker, "I never thought of the chi line tattoos being slightly sexual in nature. We both know that my arrows did NOT lead to Lil' Aang, after all." Korra groaned, never having heard this nickname for… "her" penis before, remembering that Aang wasn't just a friend, but also her own past life.

Korra re-drew her chest, moving the tattoo of blue and jade slightly, positioning a tattoo of a yin and yang formed from Raava and Vaatu on the other side, remembering her dual nature and every other human's. Asami pointed at the new tattoo, saying, "Care to explain that? I'd rather not look at Vaatu while making love to you. You know, him being evil incarnate and all." Korra frowned slightly, saying, "Dark Korra is a part of me, whether we like it or not. I hope everyone who's been 'crushing' their dark selves don't become complacent. You can't extinguish light or eradicate darkness, you know, and any 'Master Avatar' needs to understand they are not immune." Korra turned to a wide-eyed Aang, who said, "It seems like you've thought of everything, Korra. Though, given what you've said, you might want to make what I assume represents your love for Asami similarly complex." Korra let Asami re-draw the yin and yang symbol, smiling to see how Asami made a larger version of the symbol with their hands instead. Looking at the new symbol, Korra said, "That looks great! Any 'Master Avatar' should also probably have a love interest of some sort. I find myself relying on my love for you more and more, Asami. Uncle Iroh was right – it's a huge pillar in my life now."

Knowing they no longer needed as much spiritwire, Korra said, "Now we just need to find some dyes to do the tattoos." Aang laughed, saying, "It hurt really bad when I got mine, so don't expect this to be easy, Korra. I meditated to ignore the pain while they were being done, but it still hurt after." Korra smiled, saying, "It can't be that bad. Plus, I can use Avatar State healing on myself." Asami giggled, saying, "I want to see that, Korra. You might just get to try them out afterwards…"

Despite having just finished what must have been at least two hours of adult play, Korra said eagerly, "Sounds good to me. Let me see where I can get some dyes." Remembering this was a huge change of plans, Korra opened the earth tent door, saying as she walked out, "We're going to need a whole different set of people to help us with this. You can watch if you want, Aang." Korra felt a surge of energy beside her, turning to see a beaming Raava say, "I wanna watch too! I'll have to come up with some strict criteria for who can be considered a 'Master Avatar'. The only one who I can think of off the top of my head that fit the bill are Wan, Roku, Aang and yourself. Oh, and Garkan, though he never had a very rough time." Korra heard a deep, "Ahem," followed by "It's not my fault that Avatar Akane did such a good job, Raava." Korra was surprised that Garkan had hopped out, saying with slight annoyance, "Don't re-create the Avatar Party on me here, please. I'll talk to you later, Garkan – your presence would likely cause a lot of confusion." He laughed deeply, saying, "Sure thing. I wouldn't want you peeking at my tattoo ceremony, after all, even if we're both… non-heterosexual." Korra smiled, saying, "Thanks for remembering I'm _technically _bi. See you later."

As Korra walked towards the lit-up factory, she stamped her foot once, trying to sense who was there and who was not. Korra cursed, sensing something very wrong with how her Korranium ball had been handled, running frantically towards the factory as she yelled, "Seal the ball back up! What are you doing, Varrick? Are you nuts?" When she got inside, she noticed that there were indeed two smaller balls now, one of them sealed, and the other open, Varrick poking the metal ore inside with a strange detector. Varrick threw up his hands, yelling, "Finally!" only narrowly avoiding breaking his little device. Zhu Li was scribbling on a large piece of paper with "Effects of Tuber-Vines on Korranium" at the top.

Wanting to know what had happened, Korra ran over and began to read, forgetting all about her tattoos, armblade and suit. Korra gasped as she looked down the list, saying, "What did Mr. Tuber-Vine do to the Korranium sample? And what's this about 'depleted Korranium'?" It was at this point that Varrick ran over, saying, "There are two types of Korranium, as we already know: heavy, and light. The light version emits enough Asami particles to almost break my meter here, while the heavy version has little to no activity." Pointing at a special shell, Varrick said, "The heavy version is so dense and, well, heavy, that I think it would make a perfect material for an anti-material shell." Picking up a piece of what Korra recognized as Tophinum, Varrick said, "This stuff's great too. It's so malleable! It would be perfect for pipes."

For some reason, Korra's eyes widened in horror, saying as information explained her terror, "That's not a good idea, Varrick. Raava says the 'Romans' on Earth used that same metal, what they called _lead_ and what I named Tophinum, for pipes. It poisons the mind just like mercury, and can kill you." Varrick dropped the Tophinum and threw his hands in the air, saying, "Why is everything interesting and new you find dangerous, Korra? Sheesh!" Information still flowing, Korra said, "It will make for a good shielding material, though. Given how we can avoid using platinum in weapons with the blood gems and spiritwire, it would be a good idea to replace the platinum in the suits with Tophinum, in case Jinshu Kuangmai makes an Asami particle beam." Korra shivered at the image of what Raava labeled as "Asami particle burns," telling Varrick what she saw.

Varrick was getting impatient, asking as he pointed at Aang, "What's Aang doing here, and why haven't you made your armblades yet? We need to do the surgery before your parents, Katara and Kya go to bed!" Korra explained her alternate idea to Varrick, saying finally, "It's a lot less invasive. I'll need Lin, Su, and Kuvira to control the metal tattoo needles involved, and Katara, Kya and my mother Senna to control the dye. I can't assist, as I will be meditating to dull the pain." Varrick sighed, saying, "JUST when I think technology might make me useful… I'll just go back to experimenting with Korranium then, with a Tophinum shield. It sounds like if I'm not careful, I might not be able to have kids with Zhu Li." Zhu Li turned around, smiling as she said, "Maybe we should go do the Thing somewhere. The Zhu Li sounds good to me." Varrick chuckled, saying, "Maybe later. I've been tinkering with light Korranium, Tophinum, some electrical equipment and some photoplates. I might just be able to do something special." Looking around, Varrick said, "Where's Mr. Tuber-Vine? I need him for this!"

As Korra heard a loud "HMM HMM?", she placed her hand to the floor, trying to pinpoint everyone she'd need for the tattoos. Grabbing Asami's arm, she said, "Come on! They're in the dining hall, and I could use something to eat!"

A short time later, she entered the hall, which she noticed had been spruced up with engravings and marble covering. As she and Asami ate, Korra explained her idea once she had asked all the men to leave, completely forgetting about infobending in her excitement. When she was done, Katara said, "Sure, I'll help, even if I think your tattoos are lacking in Water Tribe heritage." Korra flipped the paper over, realizing that there wasn't any way to tell she was a Master Water Tribe Avatar on the image. Pursing her lips, she took out a pencil, adding the symbol for Water in the center of her chest, realizing it might make a good port if the tattoos ended up being decorative only. Turning the diagram back around and explaining what the symbol could be converted to, she smiled as everybody clapped, her mother saying, "I like it! I'm proud of you, Korra."

After Asami had stopped clapping, she tugged on Korra, saying, "We still don't have the dyes, and we're missing the twin tuber-vines we'll need for my suit. Why don't you go to Republic City and get what we need while the metalbender women prepare the needed tools. I can help with that while you're off." Korra gave Asami a quick peck on the check, saying, "See you later then, Assami," loving the way Asami laughed. As she heard Aang laughing, Korra realized he'd need him, saying, "You need to come along too. Get back in here! Please." Aang sighed, saying, "But I wanna look at Katara!" Katara laughed, saying, "I had a nickname for Aang too, though you probably don't want to hear it. It wasn't Twinkletoes, I'll tell you that." Korra recalled Aang before he could say whatever his mouth was open for, listening to Katara's fading laughter with a smile.

Korra lifted off into the air, getting her bearings as she made for Republic City. Remembering she could levitate without effort, she pointed all her limbs in one direction, propelling herself with massive blue jets of flame. Korra reached the outskirts of Republic City rapidly, touching down in a slightly seedier side of town, noting that there was still widespread damage. Looking around, she saw a shop that professed to sell high-quality dyes and body paints: "Dai Chang's Inkshop." Korra opened the door, smiling to see the electricity was on. A heavyset man with a big beard and tacky shirt spun around, saying, "Welcome to Dai Cha – holy crap, it's the Avatar! What can I do ya for? I know ya wouldn't visit this sectiona town for nothing, Avatar Korra." Korra smiled, saying, "I need a lot of ink." As she rattled off all the colors she'd need, including extra for Asami's Reach and her unnamed suit's paintjob, his eyes widened slowly, saying once she was finished, "That's gonna be a lotta yuans, Avatar. I don't care if ya saved Republic City from Kuvira – business is business. Is business." Korra smiled, saying, "How would you like an addition to your shop instead? If you let me go grab the raw materials, I should be able to fabricate a whole new section for you." Rubbing his head, Dai Chang said, "I'll hafta see it to believe it, Avatar. I'll go gather that inks for ya, but you ain't getting nothin' till I see this."

Realizing that she could kill two birds with one stone, Korra placed her hand to the floor, trying to find the nearest tuber-vines she could. She sensed two different ones, one inside a large deposit of crystals in a strange cave of water, the other just lying near a large vein of minerals and metals under the ground near the shop. Korra stood up, saying, "I'll be right back," chuckling to hear Dai Chang say, "Okay, crazy lady. I still don't see how ya gonna make me a whole new anything, much less a whole room."

Korra went for the tuber-vine in the strange crystalline cave first, heading towards the mountain it was located it, using a blue flame for light. Once she was inside, she let her eyes begin to glow, striking her foot against the ground. Korra shook her head, saying, "I can't believe it – this whole mountain range is filled with all sorts of valuable stuff." Copper, Tophinum, platinum, Korranium deposits, iron… she had even sensed some metal ores that gave off odd energy, but weren't Korranium. Making a mental note, she began punching her way to the crystal cavern, yelling in pain when superheated air came rushing out. Feeling herself enter the Avatar State, Korra tried to cool the cavern down, but felt like she was fighting nature itself. Korra quickly manipulated the tuber-vine into the inside of a ball of superheated crystal, pulling it out as her body sweated profusely. At first, Korra wanted to seal this bizarre cavern off, but then she remembered her little trick with the geysers earlier today, instead weathering the heat for long enough to slam her palm to the floor, earthsensing a massive pool of magma heating the cavern's seemingly endless watery subterranean expanse.

Unable to stand the heat anymore, Korra left with her crystal-bound tuber-vine in tow, sealing the strange volcanic feature. She bent a warning into the rock, calling it "Korra's Cavern," snickering as she remembered another English turn of phrase, deciding to leave it anyways. As Korra siphoned the heat off from the crystal-encased tuber-vine, she noticed that not only did the tuber-vine not appear to be harmed, the crystal was pulsing white and blue. The crystal continued to do so even after she removed the now-squirming tuber-vine from its prison, saying, "I bet Dai Chang would like that crystal for a new sign for his shop. That would be a real attention-getter." Korra laughed as she heard the tuber-vine intone, "UHHH HUHHH," realizing with a start that each must have an individual personality, given it didn't act like Mr. Tuber-Vine. It almost seemed nervous, tossing a small rock idly back and forth with its four tendrils. Feeling silly, Korra picked it up and said, "I'm gonna call you Nervous Leaf. Come on, let's go – you're going to have a very special job to do."

Korra's eyes widened in shock as she heard a slightly peeved voice intone in her head, "I'm not nervous, thank you very much. Just impatient. Now just get me out of here already! That cave was way too hot." Korra laughed, saying, "Okay, Impatient Leaf. You're going to help power Asami's mechasuit, Asami's Reach." Korra heard the same voice intone with slight irritation, "Tell me something I don't know. I have a link to Raava, just like you do," smiling broadly as she said, "I never thought a plant would sass me."

Korra laughed as she exited the cave with a substantial load of earth, remembering the tuber-vine's hilarious English outburst of, "I'm not a plant, I'm a tuber-vine, b – ", having cut him off by re-sealing him inside the crystal. Thinking of Impatient Leaf with her eyes closed, Korra saw a strange image of a young man in a cap she had never seen before holding up a piece of blue crystal.

_Ahahaha! That's hilarious. Apparently, there's more crosstalk than I thought there was in the universe. What isn't real on Earth, is here, sort of. Maybe I'll show you that… piece of art some time, Korra._

Puzzled as to what Raava found so funny, Korra found some metal ore, creating a crude cart to haul her load with. Looking at Impatient Leaf, Korra laughed to see an English insult spelled out on his prison's crystal side. Korra said loudly, "Kuvira isn't going to put up with that kind of sass, so if you have any other rude neighbors, I'd suggest you all tone down the attitude! You're supposed to be Raava's gift to humanity, not foul-tempered three-year olds!" Korra wasn't sure what the two symbols on the crystal meant, but was glad to see the words, "Sorry. Lost my cool," appear on the crystal.

Moving the heavy load forward slightly, Korra struck her hand into the ground, sensing the best way to get the other tuber-vine without damaging Dai Chang's shop. Eyes flashing brightly enough to illuminate the ground, Korra created a large ball of metal ore around the other tuber-vine. When she tried to pull the ball out of the ground, she found odd resistance to her efforts, stopping. Striking her hand against the ground again, she realized she was struggling against a water body. Given how the ball of metal ore was hot, once she had bent it up out of the earth after parting the water around it, the water body must have touched the same pool of magma the crystal cavern did. Making another mental note, Korra said, "This side of town is going to get real developed, real fast. It's a treasure trove of minerals and hidden geothermal power." After idly wondering where all this had come from with her eyes closed, she saw Wan Shi Tong appear, holding a book open for Korra to look at as he said, "This area of the world is near the volcanic activity of the Fire Nation. The magma chambers from an old caldera's remnants are still active, a _super volcano explosion _having created the lands of the city and mountains around it many, many, many thousands of Harmonic Convergences ago." Korra thought, "Thank you, Wan Shi Tong. I'll have to see what else the mountains around Republic City hide, aside from Zaheer."

Wan Shi Tong surprised Korra by saying, "I have studied this Zaheer and his actions, and I think he would be interested to know what the United Earth Republic will be like. After his help, I think you owe him an explanation." With a wink, he added, "And you can rub your new flying in his face, if you want to do so. I have read of something people from Earth call 'schadenfreude' and thought it appropriate." Korra opened her eyes, vaguely looking forward to meeting Zaheer again, not considering gloating in the least. Remembering that she had a tuber-vine to wrestle loose from the ore ball, she began working her way towards its center, sorting the different components as she did so, surprised at how many metal bars she formed. When she grabbed the tuber-vine in the middle, she noticed it didn't move, asking it, "Are you alive, or dead? Hello?"

Korra laughed when she heard voice say in her head, "I'm alive, just really bored. I've been stuck down there for almost six days. Now hurry up, and put me in Asami's suit!" Korra smiled, saying as she put the tuber-vine on the cart, "I have to make it first, Impetuous Vine. Just wait here while I give Dai Chang a gift." Korra laughed at how Impetuous Vine intoned "VRMMM VRMMM" as he tried to rock the cart into motion using his tendrils.

Korra ran back to Dai Chang's shop, asking him when his back was turned to her, "Where do you want the expansion? I can't do it in a certain direction – to the back!" Dai Chang groaned, saying, "But that's where I wanted it! I don't got an elevator, and if ya couldn't tell, I'm not exactly light on my feet." Korra smiled, saying, "How about up? I should be able to make an elevator for you. Here, watch."

Pulling on her spirit, Korra manipulated a now-empty corner of the store into an elevator terminal, carefully bending in copper and other useful metals to make the electricity and motors work properly, using an information stream from Raava to assist in the job. Korra felt like she hadn't done anything at all, thinking, "Why is creating this elevator so easy, Raava?"

_You're creating for peaceful purposes. This taxes your soul MUCH less than making weapons or a factory designed for war._

Remembering she had a job to finish, Korra stepped outside, temporarily ignoring Dai Chang's earthy exclamations of wonder as she added a second and third story to his shop, the last touch being the new glowing crystal sign. Noticing that there were still plenty of valuable materials left over, Korra created three simple but large containers, placing the leftovers inside two of them. Knowing she couldn't possibly haul the tuber-vines, dye _and_ ore in one go, she pumped Raava's energy into the two container's sides, adding a sign that said in two languages, "Property of Avatar Korra. Don't touch."

Korra turned around after she felt a strong hand tap her shoulder, Dai Chang saying strongly, "While I appreciate your help, Avatar Korra, I'm pretty sure half of that came from my land. I ain't blind – I can see that huge hole in the ground over there. Re-label one of them, or no dyes. Got it?" Korra smacked herself in the middle of the forehead, saying, "I'm sorry about that, Dai Chang. I forgot about property rights for a second, I was so excited about my finds." As Korra explained what little portion of the surrounding wealth Dai Chang's shop sat on, his eyes widened, saying, "WOW! Sounds like I'm going ta be rich soon, if the URN military boys want my resources. Good – I can use tha money to fill up with more dyes! Something tells me that I'm gonna be doing a lotta business with you and tha military soon, dyes and otherwise." Korra smiled, saying, "You got that right. Let's shake on it."

Korra had only been partially telling the truth, wanting to get a read on Dai Chang before she really trusted him, knowing she could just wipe his mind if he was a scumbag. As she heard Raava intone, _Read complete. He was once involved with the Triple Threat Triads, but the death of one of his close working partners made him turn away from a life of crime, _Dai Chang gave Korra a funny look, saying, "You infobending me or something? I feel like some little girl is judging my worth." Korra grinned nervously, saying, "Just wanted to make sure you're trustworthy. I'm glad you dropped out of the Triple Threat Triads." Dai Chang frowned deeply, saying, "I don't wanna hear their damn name! The way they iced my partner cause he was getting too powerful… I ain't never going crooked again. Now let's get you yer dyes, after ya re-label that bin of ore." Korra turned around, re-shuffling the contents of the containers, putting Dai Chang's property where it belonged. His container was now significantly fuller than Korra's, prompting him to say, "Dang! All that, from my property? If any of the Tenzin kids or new airbenders need ink for their tattoos, it's on me!"

Smiling, Korra said, "Thanks. Now I just need to load up my stuff in that third container and head on out of here." Given the way Dai Chang was able to help move the dyes without trouble, he must have been a waterbender. When Korra looked at his eyes closer, she saw they were blue, saying, "I guess you're a waterbender then, huh, Dai Chang." He laughed deeply saying as he idly fussed with his tacky shirt, "Yup. I think that's everything. Good luck, Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed, surprised to see he bowed back, turning to her container before she got involved in conversation again. Looking at her load, she realized that there was no way she could get back by 11:00 PM or so without making some major modifications. Remembering the body shape of Raava's Wrath, she carefully manipulated the metal container into a more streamlined shape, making sure to not hurt Impetuous Vine or Impatient Leaf. Realizing her load was still too heavy and un-aerodynamic, Korra re-formed the bottom of the container as she used the Avatar State to hold it over the waters of Republic City Bay. Korra had created a novel boat form that Raava had fed her fully after Korra thought of the basic concept. Looking at the strange thing Raava had called a "catamaran", Korra smiled, thinking, "Thanks for the help." Korra laughed at Raava's response of, _It's in Wan Shi Tong's library, so I don't see anything wrong with a little… help now and then. There's still stuff I won't share, though!_

Korra climbed onto the back of the catamaran after making sure Impetuous Vine and Impatient Leaf were secure, climbing into the special chair at the back. Using the metalbending assisted steering wheel, Korra pointed the ship towards Ember Factory Island, unleashing powerful blue jets of flame. Korra felt like a little girl playing with a wonderful toy, the time passing rapidly as she took her cargo back to the large island. Korra felt herself stop bending automatically, Raava intoning, _Don't crash the boat! We're here._

When Korra walked back to the dining hall, she noticed that Asami was studying a very personal blueprint along with Katara, able to see they had made some modifications to her tattoo design. Katara said, pointing to the head, "I figured you wouldn't want to cut your hair, Korra, so we replaced the tattoo on your scalp with spiritwire. It should still work, but Asami says we should fray the ends of the spiritwire to make sure." Korra noticed everyone in the hall looked awfully chipper, asking nervously, "You didn't drink Jang Hui kelp tea, did you?" Katara laughed, saying, "Just a tiny little bit. Meelo volunteered as a test subject, stopping drinking once he said he felt awake and energetic but not crazy. Why don't you go with Asami and make the equipment you need while everyone else prepares for the dual tattooing."

Korra cocked her head to the side slightly, saying, "What do you mean, dual tattooing? I don't remember any other tattoos..." Korra heard a voice from the back of the room say happily, "Tenzin decided while you were gone that mastering a new form of flight, Kai's personal transformation and especially converting Wan Shi Tong all on his own had earned Kai his Master Airbender tattoos." Korra smiled, saying, "I'm sure Kai must be ecstatic." Jinora smiled nervously as she walked into view, saying under electric light, "Kai's happy, but more confused than anything." With a genuine smile, Jinora added, "It took some convincing to get him to shave his head. He looks like a brown Aang now, just without the arrows."

Remembering that she would be naked for the tattooing, Korra said, "You aren't going to do me and Kai in the same room, right? That would be sort of creepy." Asami held up two skimpy swimsuits, saying, "You're going to be wearing this, Korra, and Kai will be wearing something similar." Korra laughed when Asami added, "Wu donated Kai's swimsuit, Tenzin and Katara making sure to give it a vigorous wash after. As you can see, it leaves about as much to the imagination as your swimsuit." Grabbing her two-piece swimsuit, Korra said, "You slip into something more comfortable and come to the mineral and metal vein with me, Asami. We've got some weapons to make." Grabbing Asami's hand, she headed to the earth tent from earlier.

Apparently, someone had "spruced up" the earth tent Korra and Asami had had the time of their lives in earlier, earthen floors replaced by white marble tile and electric lights installed. There was even a bed now, though not much else. Given how one of the tiles had a heart with a picture of Bolin and Opal inside, she was pretty sure who had made the changes, idly wondering if they had used the bed for anything. Korra smiled slightly when she saw how the bed's covers were slightly ruffled, saying, "Looks like Bolin and Opal did something else besides kiss." Asami laughed, saying, "The bed's not nearly messy enough for anything past what I saw them doing yesterday in a secluded spot. No, Atokara, you can't just ask people what kind of sex they had or didn't have! Stop listening to Raava so much!" Korra laughed, saying, "Atokara might be more trouble than we thought. You might need to send her to her womb if she's going to be like that. I don't want her too obsessed with sex, even if she is precocious." Asami laughed, saying, "She says she's sorry, and just wanted to know if they had felt oneness with each other strongly yet." Korra smiled, saying, "That sounds much better." As Korra took off her clothes, she got an interesting idea, telling Asami, "Why don't you use some of your eyeliner to carefully draw the tattoo lines on my body while I'm naked, and I can inspect how they will look in a mirror." Asami bobbed her head eagerly, saying, "Sure!"

Korra did her best to not laugh, move, or focus on the feelings of pleasure she felt as Asami drew on her body, finally failing when Asami was putting the finishing touches on Korra's forehead. Asami grumbled, saying, "Now it's all smudged, lovergirl. Why don't you take a look in an ice mirror while I finish fixing your head up."

Korra looked at herself, liking what she saw. The main lines were not thick enough to be distracting, but they still conveyed a sense of maturity and power. Looking at the hand that was holding up the ice mirror, Korra said, "Think you could add three smaller elemental symbols to each of my hands and feet?" Asami said, apparently with the eyeliner pencil in her mouth, "Shuure," continuing normally as she drew the symbols, "I can't get your head to look right. Part of your hair is in the way of the Raava diamond." Korra smiled, saying, "Let me try my hand at 'hairbending', and see if I can fix that." Abusing the Avatar State in a way she was sure would have earned her a lecture a few years ago, Korra made a heated metal comb and used the energy boost to force her hair to part in the middle of her scalp, making her hair obey her will and exposing much more of her forehead while still maintaining the overall style. Given the information flow on hair styling she felt while preening, Raava must have approved of Korra's decidedly petty use of the Avatar State, Korra laughing when she heard Raava intone, _It's not totally petty - you want people to see your tattoos, after all, and - nevermind, you're not going to try that. _Korra was pretty sure what Raava didn't want her to try - combustionbending. Asami dropped what she was doing, drawing in four thicker embellished lines leading to a central Raava diamond, Korra liking how each line had small elemental symbols in the center. Korra asked Asami to hold the ice mirror so she could get a better look at her back, remembering Asami had lingered there for an awfully long time.

When Korra saw the drawing on her back, she smiled broadly with a tear in her eye, saying, "That's beautiful, Asami? Did Atokara suggest it?" Asami giggled, saying, "Yeah. I made the image of Raava's spirit form in a style that I hope resembles Water Tribe art." Korra loved how the four elemental lines weaved in and out of Raava's form, saying as she made to hug Asami, "I love it!" Asami held out a hand, saying, "Not right now – you might smudge all my hard work. The sooner we go to that island, the sooner you can not have to worry about losing my work." Korra formed a new ice mirror from the melting shards of the old one, saying as she looked in the mirror, "Raava, store this new design, in full color. I'll infobend it out to everyone who's going to help me."

_While I do love your new ideas, Korra, don't you think we should test them first? We should test the tattoo over your left breast first, I think. Something tells me you'd want it even if it were just for decoration._

After telling Asami what Raava had said, Asami smiled, saying, "Maybe you'll have to give me one of my own, Korra, but later. Just infobend the design in full color out of my head and get into that swimsuit." Korra took the design from Asami, laughing when Asami playfully grabbed Korra's breast. Korra laughed so hard she was sure she had smudged Asami's work as Asami said in sing-songy English, "Korra the tattooed lady, She has glowing eyes that I adore so, And a chocolate torso that I love even more so." Asami finally finishing by saying, "I got a little help with that. I never figured Wan Shi Tong to be one for humor, much less romance. It's a good thing I gave you the design – your 'paintjob' is a mess!" Korra laughed, saying, "Let me wash it off, then we can – " Korra stopped short as Asami picked up a towel, saying sultrily, "Why don't you get this towel all wet for me, and I'll wash you off." Korra nodded, saying, "Make sure you do it playfully, but quickly."

Korra ended up helping Asami substantially, with her sweaty excitement providing more water. Korra shuddered as Asami wiped something other than sweat, saying, "I never thought I could make you cry in happiness with a towel." Korra laughed as she pointed at her other brain, saying, "You missed some happiness!" loving the way Asami stared as she said, "Oh. I guess I did. No _that _though! Not right now." Now fully dry, Korra said, "Hand me that bikini. I'll carry you over to the vein." Asami put a delicate hand to her chin, saying, "No. We should take your boat. Hopefully it's unloaded by now, and we can haul a generator and electric lights from the factory over so we can work under stronger light." Korra gave Asami a kiss square on the mouth, pressing against her partially exposed chest as she said after, "I love how smart you are. Let's go, as much as my body wants to stay." Smiling, Asami said, "Why don't I wear my swimsuit, so your body doesn't get bored."

After Korra got dressed, she looked at Asami changing into her bikini longingly. Korra was only brought back to the present by a light bonk, realizing she must have involuntarily levitated. Asami laughed, saying, "Maybe Tenzin can fly after all, if just looking at me naked can send your head up to kiss the ceiling. Now come on, and let's go grab some equipment." The time went by in a blur, Varrick having luckily brought both a generator and large battery aboard the Zhu Li, parting with a mover spotlight with some protest. Kuvira gave Asami an electric tattoo needle for Asami to make the first test tattoo with, every dye that wasn't needed offloaded from the ship. Impetuous Vine and Impatient Leaf joined Mr. Tuber-Vine inside the factory, loud calls of "HMMMMM HMMMMM", "UHHH HUHHH" and "VRMMM VRMMM" emanating from the building. Remembering her earlier near crash, Korra opted to take the catamaran over to the mineral vein slowly, using waterbending to make the short trip, being careful to not let the large ball of spiritwire tip into the sea.

After the generator and battery had been set up, Korra entered the Avatar State and began generating lightning, hoping she wouldn't overdo it and make the battery explode with direct current. Korra stopped channeling the lightning once she heard a familiar alarm blare. Smiling, Korra said in the bright light of the mover spotlight, "Okay, Asami. I'm ready for the test tattoo. Just do the outline at first, though – we still have a time limit."

At first, the needle hurt badly, Korra feeling like someone was embroidering her like a piece of fleshy cloth. Remembering what Aang had said about meditating, Korra meditated, focusing on the crashing of waves near her. This dulled the pain to a more tolerable level. When Asami said, "I'm done with the outline," Korra began meditating on _that _with Asami instead, laughing as she did so. Asami let out a surprised yelp, saying, "I – I think this is going to work, Korra! The lines are glowing a bright white! Almost as bright as that mover spotlight, I might add. Just what are you thinking of, to dull the pain?" Korra opened her eyes, laughing as she pointed at Asami's pleasingly small lower bikini piece. Asami's cheeks flushed, saying, "Oh, _that_." Smiling, Asami said, "When you're making the two suits and armblades, why don't you try thinking of me? It might make the process easier." As Korra explained how she was able to make Dang Chang's elevator and two new stories with ease, Asami said, "That's really interesting. If you think about your love for me, the suits and weapons should hopefully be as easy as making Dai Chang's shop bigger, given everything can double for protection." Sighing light, Asami added, "I don't think we should rely on that ability to rebuild all of Republic City, though – you're even more unique than you were a week ago, after all that has happened. We don't want to rely on this new ability as a crutch, after all – I remember Aang's warning about infobending very clearly."

Korra sighed, nodding in agreement as she said, "I guess you're right. People can't rely on me too much. I will say this, though – if Jinshu Kuangmai ever devastates Republic City, or a Korranium weapon is used on a city, I will use this new ability to repair the damage."

Korra felt an energy surge beside her, turning to see a frowning Raava say, "There's already been one 'city' devastated, Korra – the Northern Air Temple. By Ghazan. Something tells me that Jinora is going to lead the Air Nation to be a more traditional entity, with a new capital and all." With a toothy grin, Raava added, "Plus, imagine the look on Zaheer's face when you show him photos of a new Air Nation capital as you fly around his holding cell." Korra groaned, saying, "No, I don't want to take pleasure in the suffering of others! He helped me when he didn't have to, you dolt!" Korra added meekly, "Though I do want to see his face just for curiosity's sake. Now get back in here, please."

After a laughing Raava had vanished, Asami said, "Wow, you've certainly changed. I just hope Atokara is more like the new you, and less like the… uh, less _advanced_ Korra I met four years ago." Korra laughed, saying, "You can be honest with me, Asami. I know I wasn't exactly a good Avatar when I first came to Republic City. I could fight just fine, but I had more than a few emotional and spiritual issues." Standing up, Korra hugged Asami, saying, "I'll have to thank you later, if you know what I mean." Asami laughed, saying, "Let's see what you can do, Korra."

Korra moved a dark-skinned hand, entering into the Avatar State as she formed an ice mirror. She gave Asami's wonderful glowing work a good look, loving how the lines that formed the outer edge of the tattoo above her heart glowed brightly. Remembering the whole reason Asami had done this part first, Korra bent over a piece of spiritwire, carefully laying it over her heart. Korra's eyes widened as the spiritwire piece began to glow a bright blue and white, the colors shifting back and forth along its length. Korra heard Asami say loudly, "YES! It works! Now let's revamp your armblade and mechasuit design with this in mind."

After about 15 minutes of work, they had settled on new designs for both. The armblade's spiritwire no longer directly contacted Korra's chi lines, instead just touching where her tattooed skin was. After some experimenting with bundles of spiritwire, Korra managed to project an image out the end, adding spiritwires in a spiral on the surface of the suit's hands. Realizing that she would probably want to keep the suit's gloves on even when not inside the metal shell, she re-designed the suit's interaction with the gloves. Where there had been nothing on her underarms, there was now a metal bar that snapped into to the metallic glove like a lock, the gloves able to stay with the suit or detach along with her armblades. The gloves drew power from the tattoo on her fist directly.

Realizing that neither the armblades nor the suit had a name, Korra labeled the blades as "Avatar's Bite" and the suit as "Korra's Spirit," liking the pat Asami gave her on the bare skin of her back. Korra laughed as she heard Raava intone, _About time you named something ferocious. Don't forget your old, fiery self!_

In line with Raava's advice, Korra added twin repeater spirit cannons to each shoulder. Smiling in a way she hadn't in a long time, Korra added two detachable metal blades with one large blood gem on one side, the blades stored in her thighs with the blood gem down. Remembering that some spirits could now bleed, Korra thought, "I want to put a pix on my blood, Asami's and your own blood inside those two blood gems, Raava. I want to be able to control them precisely at long distances."

_Ooookay… I don't know if that will work, and if I do bleed, it probably won't be very much._

Taking a deep breath and bringing the schematic for the Avatar's Bites to her mind, Korra carefully put her jade betrothal necklace in her mouth partially, giggling mutely as she felt like she were doing _that_ to Asami right now. Savoring this feeling, Korra let her spirit come through, effortlessly making both Avatar's Bites at once. Korra grunted at Asami, not wanting to take the pendant out of her mouth, "I'm gahna need ya blood, bootyful," feeling the locket pop open inside her mouth as Asami laughed. Korra started gagging slightly, removing the jade pendant reluctantly. Korra slipped one of the Avatar's Bites on, using the one of the twin blades to carefully make an incision in her own arm and Asami's, using a different blade each time. Eyes glowing, Korra infused the eight gems on the Avatar's Bites with the blood, noticing the spiritwire glowing white and blue as she did so. After healing her own wound and Asami's cut, Korra picked them up on a whim, seeing if they would work without spiritwires or tattoo.

Korra smiled broadly, saying, "Look, I can bend from the blades!" as she created flaming sheaths on all four longblades, the blue fire mesmerizing her. Korra looked to see if the spiritwire was glowing white and blue as it had before, and she frowned, saying, "I guess I'll need the tattoos after all," when she saw it wasn't glowing. Wanting to get used to the strange weapons, Korra thought of her feeling of love for Asami and how they had been as one earlier, feeling her limbs move of their own as her body was gradually covered in metal. When the final piece was laid, her breast plate and its twin breastbeams, Korra noticed through her new visor that the spiritwire lines on her unpainted, metallic suit were glowing a faint blue and white, almost invisible.

Turning to Asami, she said, "It works! How do you like yours?" surprised to hear Asami's tinny response. Asami said, over what must have been the radio communications system, "I love it! I can't move, though, so you need to bring me those two tuber-vines you found." Korra sighed lowly, saying with a happier voice, "Okay!" not really wanting to leave her mechasuit, now that she was in it.

When she stepped out, she kept the Avatar's Bites on, retracting the blades so she wouldn't hurt Impatient Leaf and Impetuous Vine. While she was in transit with the tuber-vines, she heard Raava intone, _Instead of blood, why don't we try tears instead. I can think of a bunch of depressing stuff from Earth, and bawl my eyes out._ Korra chuckled slightly, saying, "Make sure to _not _tell me what you're thinking about, Raava." Korra groaned when she heard a familiar voice groan, "If I'm gonna help your love interest fight, Korra, I want to see!" Korra grumbled, "That's your business, Impetuous Vine, not mine. I hope you two don't drive Asami crazy." Korra laughed as she heard Raava intone, _You better not, or I'll wipe your personalities. Got it? _and synchronous calls of "VRMMMM VRMMMM" and "UHH HUHH" afterwards, noticing the tuber-vines sounded concerned.

Once both tuber-vines were in their forever home, Asami said loudly, "I already have my hands full with Atokara, so you two better be quiet!" Korra laughed as a helmetless Asami smirked, saying, "They know who the boss is. I want to test out my breastbeams really quick before we put our blood into the gems on your other twin blades." Korra projected Raava out after bending her suit and the twin thighblades closer, explaining what Raava wanted to do instead. Asami opened the metal of her closest arm, saying as the metal retracted enough to show her white skin, "I still want my blood and yours inside the gems, Korra. It should help against Dark Spirits." Asami smiled, adding, "Atokara says she wants Raava's help to put her love for us into the gems we have already." Korra smiled as she opened a void in both of her thighblades's blood gems, saying, "That's awfully sweet. Time to cry, Raava."

Korra was glad that Raava spoke aloud in a tongue that her brain could not translate fully, but somehow she still got the gist of what Raava was making herself cry about. After Raava had finished, the recess in both gems a third full, Korra said, "I don't know what you were speaking in, Raava, but some of the imagery rubbed off on me. Mind removing it? Especially that… factory." Raava's eyes widened, saying, "Okay. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to disturb you." As Raava placed a hand on Korra's forehead, she felt the information vanish as Raava intoned _That was a universal language of love. I think I'll need to do the same memory wipe with Asami._ Given how Asami was crying slightly, Raava had been right. Korra smiled weakly as she watched Raava climb up Asami's Reach, placing a small hand on Asami's forehead. Raava laughed when she was done, saying, "Luckily, Atokara didn't get any of that. Now let's see what happens when you mix my tears with your blood."

Once Korra had taken blood from herself and Asami, she infused it into the gems, gasping as she saw the spiritwire on the blade's surface begin to glow blue and white steadily, gradually dimming to a constant slow pulsing. Raava said loudly, "Okay, now for Atokara's contribution. You don't have to take the suit off, Asami – I need to have direct contact anyways." As Raava held her hand inside Asami's stomach, Korra let Raava touch the blood gems one by one as Asami smiled broadly. Given how Raava stopped after Korra was done with her equipment, Atokara must have somehow transferred her love for "mommy Asami" more directly.

After a curious Raava tried and failed to make herself bleed using one of the Avatar's Bite blades, Korra recalled her, saying, "I'm getting a little hungry, and since I won't need sake to dull the pain from surgery, I could go for some Jang Hui kelp tea later. I think I can handle the pain of spiritwire implanted under my scalp if I meditate. Let's go."

As Korra approached the Ember Factory Island using flight instead of her suit, she felt a familiar tug on her mind. Once she landed, Korra projected Aang out, asking after lowering her visor, "What do you want? Is it about whatever you needed earlier?" Aang grinned, saying, "Yes. Remember, you'll need Asami for this as well. We can meet in the Spirit World while you get your tattoos done." Korra said, giving Aang a skeptical look, "What about Koh, and Long Yumao?" Aang laughed, saying, "From what I have 'heard', Koh is refusing to help Long Yumao until his upstart ally gets more powerful again. Let's just say Hei Bai's conversion had a nice side effect."

Korra laughed, saying, "Now there's someone I wouldn't mind gloating to. I can't wait to see him." Korra said with a smile, "I'm still looking forward to my tattoos more, though." Aang said with a gleam in his eye, "You're not the only one who has earned the title of Master, though I doubt either one of you will actually use it." Korra chuckled, saying, "A 'Master Avatar' wouldn't be a 'Master Avatar' if they gloated about their achievement or advancement, now, would they?"

Korra was confused by how Aang said with trepidation, "Uhhhh… I guess you're right."


	42. Chapter 42: Opening a Path

Chapter 42: Opening a Path

Now that Korra was at the factory, she looked at Asami's suit with a start, something within her finding its lack of paint offensive. Remembering that her body image would need to be updated with the new tattoos, Korra said loudly into the radio communicator, "Asami, get out of your suit, please. I want to paint both of our suits, and I need to make some modifications to mine!" Forgetting to recall Aang, Korra drew on her spirit and began re-shaping her suit's spiritwire to more closely resemble her tattoos-to-be, even changing her suit's "hair" shape to better show the Raava diamond and four thicker elemental lines.

Exiting the suit, she admired her handiwork, adding on three symbols she forgot earlier directly by channeling Raava's energy into the suit's chest, spiritwire not fine enough to do the detail work. Realizing that part of her back would be visible, she did the same on the back, adding in spiritwire where her brown flesh color paintjob would show next to the different colored lines once painted. Not able to wait any longer, she yelled, "Can anyone tell me where the dyes are, or bring them over here? I want to paint now!"

Korra jumped slightly when she heard Aang say, "WOW! I wish Raava had contacted me. I can't believe you just did all that!" Korra was about to say something, but she felt an energy surge next to her and a familiar voice say drolly, "I figured you were panicked enough about the Fire Nation and the Air Nomad genocide and didn't need me to appear directly for you, Aang." Korra gave Raava a withering look, saying, "It's not all about business, you know. It sounds like Aang wanted to know you just to know you." Aang sighed, saying, "Yeah. It would have been nice, to know everything about Harmonic Convergence, before – what's the look for, Korra? I thought you were on my side!" Korra laughed, saying as she gave Aang "that look", "It would have been nice if _you _warned me about Harmonic Convergence like you were supposed to, instead of peeping at Katara."

Aang began twiddling his thumbs, saying, "Uh, Roku wants to tell me something. Bye!" Korra laughed as Roku replaced Raava, saying, "I know you're lying, Aang. I can see the object of your desires approaching with a lot of dye, as well as Korra's parents and your own daughter, so I'll just leave now." Snickering as she did so, Korra recalled them both, saying loudly, "Thanks for the help. Just set the dye containers down on the ground – I'll take it from here."

Korra drew up an image of Asami's Reach and its color scheme in her mind, carefully choosing just the right dye for the job, using the Avatar State to infuse the color into the metal somehow. When she looked at the suit, there was a slight amount of vapor coming off. Puzzled, Korra approached the suit, the vapor gone as soon as it had appeared. Shrugging, Korra intently focused on using the dye to "paint" her own suit in a similar fashion, vapor and all. Getting a funny idea, she made the two suits hug each other with metalbending, remembering her little performance with the ice puppets yesterday. As she heard Asami laugh in the background, she found herself making Korra's Spirit a little more spirited, laughing as a metal hand slapped Asami's Reach's anatomically accurate butt.

Smiling broadly, Korra turned around, seeing everyone but Asami staring at her with wide eyes. At first, Korra thought the staring was due to her little puppet stunt, but it was Katara who broke the silence, saying, "What did you do with that dye, Korra? It almost looked like you were... etching the metal, as though with acid." Korra shrugged, saying, "Acidbending? That's ridiculous!" Her mother, Senna, looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Korra ignored it after someone she didn't think would be present said, "I don't know, Korra. I thought lavabending was crazy, and look at what I can do now!" Korra nodded slightly, saying, "I guess you're right, Bolin. And why are you here? I thought the tattooing was going to be women only." Bolin laughed, saying, "I was gonna help prepare Kai for his tattoos, along with your dad, but came along, curious to see what you made. That suit looks intimidating." Pointing at the suit's shoulders, he asked, "How did you make spirit cannons that small? Only Kuvira knows that kind of… oh, wait. Nevermind. Now I remember her telling me about some infobending you did."

Korra manipulated the suit into the brighter light, saying, "Use this for reference, if you get stuck. I'll also infobend you the tattoo designs and temporary artistic skill, just to make sure I don't wake up with tattoos I want to hide instead of show." After some laughter from Lin, Su, Kuvira, Senna, Kya and Katara, Korra slammed her hand against the ground, imparting the information to those who would need it. When she stood up, eyes still glowing she heard her mother say, "Oh, wow! I love how that tattoo glows when your eyes do!" Korra smiled, saying, "And so do I. Though, I imagine you won't like doing the Raava and Vaatu tattoo, mom." Senna shook her head, saying, "We all have a little evil in us, shattering your dark self or not." Her mother had an odd look on her face, so Korra said, "Why don't you come over here, mom, and we can talk about whatever is troubling you."

Senna sighed, saying, "I suppose it's better that everyone hears, especially seeing how you etched the dyes into the metal of those suits already." Korra's eyes widened as her mother said nervously, "Bolin isn't the only one with a special talent, you know. I've hidden mine for years, out of regret for what I accidentally did one time, when I was young." Korra scratched her head, saying, "Why are you crying, mom? You didn't kill someone, did you?"

Slowly, Korra heard her mother say words she had never expected: "Yes… I did. Messily."

Korra's eyes widened as her mother said, "When I was about Kai's age, an older man tried to assault me. I still remember it very clearly. I was playing by myself on a glacier when a deep voice from behind me called me over. Thinking it was my father, I innocently walked towards the source of the voice, finding my… limbs encased in ice when I got close enough." Korra said, crying, "What happened? I never heard you tell me you almost got molested before." Senna shook her head, saying, "I learned to live with what he tried to do rapidly afterwards, grief over my own actions eclipsing the horrible man's intentions. When he got close, I yelled, 'You won't take me easily!' I broke the ice, and formed what I thought was a ball of normal hot water…"

Crying slightly, her mother continued, "But it wasn't. When I shot the hot water at his hands, he grabbed it, screaming, 'IT BURNS! Just what kind of monster are you, little girl! That felt like… acid!'" Korra listened, seeing everyone stare at Senna as she continued, "Knowing my life was still in danger, in a fit of rage I sent wave after wave of the caustic water at him, somehow knowing it was either me or him at that point. The adrenaline rush was so powerful, by the time I stopped, I could see exposed bone, and fluids I'd rather forget pooled around his lifeless body." Senna said mournfully, "Horrified at what I had done, and never wanting anyone to find out, I tried to replicate the feat, finding that I could, producing another kind of caustic water that I hadn't noticed before." Sighing, she continued with some tears, "I used the acid to dissolve his body, heating the acidic water to near boiling using my more conventional bending. I vowed to never use this horrible talent again, even if my life was in danger." Smiling, she added, "Though, if I had been present when the Red Lotus tried to kidnap you, I probably would have broken my vow. You're my everything, Korra."

Korra ran over, hugging her mother intently, not even caring about her own odd choice of dress. Senna kissed her on the cheek, saying, "Before we do anything else, I want to see if you inherited this… talent of mine. I don't know if I hope you did or not." Korra stood back, turning away from the crowd as she made an earthen mockup of Jinshu Kuangmai riding Long Yumao like a beast of war. Drawing water from the moist air, Korra imagined the results of a partnership between the two and her angry sadness at the being of darkness from Earth's plane. Eyes flashing, she felt herself separate the water into two balls of equal size, tossing the one on the right at the sculpture after she superheated it. Korra was glad she had made the target far away – the water devoured the earth, even eating down into the ground below! On some impulse, she tossed the other ball at the acid, neutralizing it, feeling an intense heat come her way afterwards.

_Maybe you need to study some Earth chemistry if you can do this weird bending, Korra. It would help make sure you don't mis-use it._ After a pause, Raava added, _I think I even know how it works. Somehow, you and your mother can concentrate something Earth scientists call "hydronium ions" in one body of water to form a strong acid, and concentrate something else they call "hydroxide ions" in another body of water into a strong base, like bleach._

Korra had just one question for Raava, thinking, "Did Atokara inherit this ability?" Korra was frustrated when her eyes flashed white briefly, Raava saying from her larger form over the sea, "I do not know if your daughter inherited this ability, nor will I try to find out. On Earth, they know what many genes do. I am not going to tell any mortal where the mutation for lavabending or acidbending lies. In fact, if anyone finds it, I will wipe the knowledge from their minds. Earth has enough problems handling 'genetic engineering' as is, and there aren't any 'supersoldier' genes or mutations there, like lavabending or acidbending." For some reason, Korra understood Raava perfectly, loudly agreeing with her stance. Everyone else just nodded their heads, Kuvira saying, "Uh-huh. Right. Got it." Raava turned into a huge laughing girl, saying, "Good. Now let's quit yammering and start tattooing." Korra felt her eyes and solitary tattoo glow again, remembering what Aang wanted with her and Asami during the meantime.

Once Korra lay prone on a part operating table, part tattoo bench, she said, "Do the scalp spiritwire first. Get the most painful part out of the way now." Clenching her teeth as Su obliged her request a short time later, Korra focused on the jade betrothal necklace she was gripping tightly in her own hands. Korra imagined that a naked Asami was standing over her instead of Su. Once Korra felt the spiritwire laid in place, Su said loudly, "Stitching you back up, Korra. With your hair in the way, this could take a while." Korra managed to growl softly, "It's fine. Just do it."

After a while, Korra noticed that the pain was no longer searing, hearing Raava intone, _Your natural painkillers must have kicked in. I'm going to tell Atokara to tell Asami to start meditating now – there is another secret you need to know._ Korra found herself saying in a multi-voice, "Bring the Avatar's real clothes here, and lay the envelope that Asami Sato sent Avatar Korra a letter in over the Avatar's chest." Korra laughed internally as she spoke with Aang's young voice, "saying", "And no peeking at the envelope, Katara, or anyone else!"

When Korra came to, she noticed that she was standing on a brightly-lit Air Nomad ruin, fog swarming in the distance. She noticed she was wearing her regular clothes and holding the envelope that Asami's letter had been inside, curious as to why an envelope was important. Korra noticed something odd about the envelope when she gave it a closer inspection, but ended up distracted by the fact that her right hand was now fully tattooed. Korra found herself staring at the larger symbol for Water intently, smiling. Korra looked around, seeing that she wasn't alone – Asami, now in her regular clothes as well, was talking with a fleshy young Aang, Raava tapping her foot in boredom. Korra said loudly, "I'm here! Before we get started, I want to do something first. Here, Asami, take this envelope."

Korra was rather confused by how Asami treated the envelope like a precious artifact, nor why Raava said, "Wait! I need to infobend you about that, Asami… it's not what you think." Korra did not like how Asami yelled back, "Get away from me! I can see the ink clearly!" Not having any idea what was going on, Korra busied herself with looking in a large elevated pool connected to five other ones of similar sizes, with one final larger pool. Korra noticed that water was flowing from the first pool into the next as she examined her reflection, but it was partially blocked by some waterweeds and earth. Having a vague idea what this sequential pool could be, Korra examined her forehead, knowing she'd need some guidance if she were to remove the block entirely.

Ignoring a heated argument that she hoped was between Aang and Raava, Korra re-focused on the image in front of her. Looking at a reflection she loved, Korra sighed contentedly as she traced the light blue and white diamond on her forehead, finding herself wishing all the lines on her body were as intricate and thick as the ones visible on her forehead. Korra looked at the four lines feeding into the diamond, tracing them in the proper order. Air was represented by a thick light yellow line with smaller symbols for Air running down its center. As Korra traced the symbols for Water inside the deep blue line that represented Water, she noticed that it felt as though she were actually manipulating water as she did so. Tracing the line for Air again, Korra noticed a similar sensation, laughing like a little girl. She was too happy to be bothered by the sound of a heavy slap behind her.

Korra heard another sound and turned her gaze to the blockage, seeing that the fourth pool looked different somehow. Realizing that the pools must represent her chakras, she tried saying, "I fear nothing," frowning slightly when she saw ice form temporarily on the surface of a now-stilled first pool that said in English, "Wrong chakra. Try again." Putting the idea of opening her chakras fully out of her mind for now, Korra returned to looking at her forehead, enjoying the passion she felt when tracing the ruby red line for Fire. Korra saw the stone lip between the second and third pools lower slightly, increasing the water flow substantially. When she traced the dark brown line for Earth, the fourth line, Korra felt as though she were bending metal and earth at the same time, smiling to see that the plants impeding the flow of water in the first pool had shriveled slightly.

Knowing that nobody present would mind, she took off her shirt to get a better look at the tattoos on her chest. Korra laughed when she noticed she was still wearing a bikini beneath, mesmerized by how her chest moved as she laughed freely. Korra wanted to save the best tattoo for last, so she started by looking at the symbol of Raava and Vaatu over her right breast first, saying, "That is awfully vivid." Without thinking, she added, "The better a reminder it will be, for its 'honesty'," noticing that the fifth pool shimmered slightly as she did so, laughing when she heard Dark Korra curse her in English in her head. Korra heard Asami bark, "Like you know anything about honesty! Get away from me, Raava - I want to _talk _to Korra about this, when she's done staring at herself!"

Not knowing why Asami was so angry, Korra began to cry slightly, distracting herself by touching the center of her chest on the Water symbol. Negative feelings overridden, Korra smiled, feeling a pleasant chill on her being as she did so, as though she were wearing iceclothes. Remembering the last time she had worn them, her eyes widened as she saw English ice letters form in the second pool that said, "No sexual shame means Water Chakra much easier." Realizing the reason for this message, Korra looked at her favorite tattoo, one she likely would have gotten even without the issues raised by her armblades and mechasuit.

Seeing the full-color version of Asami's handholding yin and yang above her chest made Korra start to cry happy tears, saying, "I don't know what I'd do without you now, Asami. I just wish we had come together earlier…"

The strong strike in the middle of her back felt like someone had just punched a hole in her soul.

Korra got up off the ground, saying, "I thought Long Yumao was supposed to be weak now? It felt like a beak just bit me in the middle of my back." When Korra looked around, she saw both Aang and Raava standing back in horror, Raava saying, "I… I think you need to have a talk with Asami, Korra. She won't let me explain…"

That's when Korra could no longer ignore the heavy, angry breathing to her side. Turning towards its source, she was momentarily stunned by what she saw. Asami's jade green eyes were flashing menacingly, with a hint of instability. Before Korra could move or speak, Asami said as she held out what looked like a letter, "Explain THIS! The only way that all the text on this could be visible is if you applied heat, then water, then _tears_. I know you read this envelope, Korra." Korra started to cry silently, unable to make sense of why Asami was so angry and hurt. Not looking at the envelope, Korra said, "I don't remember anything about this, aside from waking up from a bad blackout when I was on the run and seeing 'Keep Asami's envelope' etched into the floor in front of me. Give it to me, and maybe I can remember better…"

Korra heard a sound from Raava's direction, but Asami interrupted, saying, "Silence! You wouldn't understand how hurt and betrayed I feel, Raava, especially considering that Korra just admitted to having known while on the run from the world!" Korra now felt hurt more than confused, saying, "What is wrong with you, Asami? You are NOT setting a good example for Atokara right now!" Asami's eyes temporarily widened, then contracted as she said, "She started crying a while ago, so I sent her to her womb. Much like you might banish an annoying Raava, I might add."

Korra didn't know what her body was doing as her brown hand slapped Asami across the mouth, nor where "You can be abusive of me, but you will NOT mistreat my daughter!" came from. Korra began wrestling with Asami, trying to get a hand on her forehead, saying, "Just let me see what was in that letter, and I might be able to heal your hurt!" Asami used a boot to knee Korra in the groin, saying, "While you're on the ground, why don't you take a nice look at it, and maybe you'll stop LYING to me!"

As Korra read the letter, she began bawling, but not from physical hurt. Korra said with complete desperation and sincerity, "I… I don't remember this at all, Asami." Asami crossed her arms in a huff, saying, "I made those three inks very specifically for this, Korra, and I _know_ you must have read it, and cried profusely while reading." Turning around, Asami barked, "What do you want, Raava? To bug me some more? I don't want any infobending about this!"

Hoping a hug might help, Korra surprised Asami with a big bear hug, saying, "I have no idea what's going on right now, Asami, but I'm willing to work through _anything_ with you. I'll even refrain from infobending." Korra racked her brain, trying to remember something, anything connected to the envelope, coming up with almost nothing. Sighing deeply, Asami said, "If you can't be honest about why you read, then ignored my love letter…"

Before she could finish, an adult Aang barked, "Don't you _dare_ say the words I think you're going to say, Asami. Infobending will be required here - the memory you both need to see was erased by hatred, long ago, only Raava preventing it from being lost forever. What Raava and I were trying to tell you is that Korra suffered a memory wipe, even Raava only able to remember part of what happened." Korra felt some horrible feeling of déjà vu, saying, "All I managed to remember about the events surrounding the instructions on the floor was that one minute I was making myself an earthen cot in a cave, and the next I was passed out of the floor." Thinking harder, Korra said, "I also remember Uncle Iroh visiting me when I was falling asleep, talking about time and love for some reason I didn't understand."

Korra heard a rustling in some nearby bushes, glad to hear a friendly male voice say, "Don't worry, Korra. You and Asami aren't like my nephew and Mai. I am sure you'll put aside your small differences and go on with your lives." Korra vaguely considered knocking Asami out with lightning when Asami said angrily, "Our lives TOGETHER would have been a lot longer if Korra had acted on the stupid envelope! I can't believe that anything is powerful enough to wipe the Avatar's memory!"

With a deep sigh, Raava said, "You underestimate the power of self-hatred and your dark half, Asami. Dark Korra has as much power as Korra gives her, and you are no different, Asami. I want you to do something _right now_. Think of your sphere, yin and yang, and how it should look."

Korra heard an ominous screeching sound, followed by a sickening boiling and stench, as though a soul were being cooked. Korra tried to find the source, and found herself staring at a sight she wished to never see again.

Asami's doppler was back, partially transformed by Asami's reprehensible behavior. The creature raspily said, next to a partially black yin yang sphere with a boiling surface, playing with bizarre feathers that covered parts of its limbs, "I never thought I'd be free again, much less able to help you corrupt _yourself_. Now, I'll just be standing back, and letting you continue your lovely work. I look forward to blindly having sex with all sorts of different women, no love involved." Asami took a deep breath, saying with remorse, "I'm sorry, Korra, for not trusting you. Let's see this event, together, as one." Ignoring the screeching, Korra let Asami kiss her deeply on the mouth, saying once Asami was done, "I forgive you."

The screeching doppler gone and the sphere still slightly blackened, Raava said, "There's still one person who needs an apology from you, Asami. Atokara." Korra sighed deeply as Asami began crying, saying, "I totally forgot about her. I'm such a bad mother…" Korra watched the darkness on the sphere grow and the white section being to boil again, telling Asami sternly, "You need to remember what you said earlier today, and quick - how you love yourself." When Asami did not immediately reply, Korra felt desperate, saying as she grabbed Asami's butt, "I mean, how can you not, Assami?"

As Asami laughed, Korra watched the sphere turn white again with relief, noticing they had a new companion with them. A four-year old Atokara said, "I hope I'm not in trouble for leaving my womb, mommy Asami. You just seemed so sad." Remembering that they were supposed to be in the Spirit World, Korra asked, "If we're in the Spirit World, how is Atokara here?" Raava laughed, saying, "Your inner world and the Spirit World connect, inextricably linked. You remember how Long Yumao appeared in Jinshu Kuangmai's inner world, right?" Korra nodded, saying, "Yes, I do. Atokara, time to go back to your womb - something tells me mommy Asami will need all your love for this."

Atokara nodded, saying eagerly, "Okay!" After she had vanished, Raava said, "I had originally planned to show this to Korra first, and let it go from there. If Asami hadn't been so… angry earlier, I would have shown her exactly why Korra never returned the gesture in the letter. Despite having read _and_ accepted it, I may add." Korra smiled deeply at the way Asami nuzzled her, saying as she sighed, "I should have listened to Raava in the first place. Come, let's see what's in store for us."

Korra stood back, telling Aang and Uncle Iroh, "I want you two to make sure Raava doesn't get bothered by Long Yumao, or that teapot around her necklace stolen." Raava laughed, saying, "I'll put it back inside - for now. It will mean that Jinshu Kuangmai and Vaatu can communicate, however, without the seal's effects." Korra was torn, considering the plusses and minuses of both options, deciding to tell Raava, "Keep the necklace on," after remembering how Vaatu wanted to give Jinshu Kuangmai blueprints for Korranium weapons, and all sorts of other horrors. Given how loud cursing escaped the teapot, it must have been the right decision. Aang volunteered, "Since I have experience with chakras, I can help look at Korra's chakra representation."

Remembering that Asami needed her chakras unblocked as well, Korra said, "What about Asami? She'll need some help." At Uncle Iroh's behest, Raava whistled, speaking in the same strange language of love she had earlier after.

Asami looked so happy she might just die, saying as she ran from Korra's embrace, "Mom! Dad! I… I never thought I'd get to see you again!" As Asami hugged her parents, Hiroshi said, "I do not want grief to consume you, Asami. Your mother, Yasuko, passed away many years ago, but her love for you can be re-born in your love for your daughter." With a smile, he added, "And Korra," making Asami begin to cry, saying, "Thank you so much, father. It means a lot more, coming directly from you rather than just a vision." Raava coughed, saying, "That was no vision. Your father has been reincarnated already, into a life that will make sure he learns the lessons he failed as your father." Hiroshi turned to Raava, saying, "Which ones? Being an Equalist sympathizer, or the repression of my daughter I now regret?" Raava laughed, saying, "It's against the rules to tell specifics, but let's just say your more personal regret will come in handy." Hiroshi took a deep breath, saying, "I can only hope I weather the storm as well as my daughter did. If you wouldn't mind, Raava, can you make what you called us here for?"

Raava said, with a smile, "Just one second," then Korra found herself moving without input, a series of seven large interlocked gears appearing, with some critical teeth jammed by what looked like oily towels. Knowing what this must be, Korra tried to incinerate the towels, laughing when she heard Raava intone, _You can't solve other people's problems for them, Korra - only help. Why do you think I didn't just give you all the secrets of the universe the day you were born? It'd be so… boring that way! _Raava added, now outside Korra's body, "Some of the other beings of light like to directly manipulate their universes constantly. So boring… ugh, don't even get me started on how they go on and on and on during the meetings every 100,000 years. If I were like them I'd say, 'Oh, look at me, master puppeteer! Did I tell you about the time I made Mako and Bolin make out with Korra, then each other?'" Korra shook her head, saying loudly, "That's just not right! Th…. Bluch! Gahh!" Hiroshi gave Raava an uneasy look, saying, "I… I want to take a look at these gears. You can just keep your filth to yourself." Smiling slightly, he added, "I hope your dirty tendencies haven't rubbed off on my granddaughter.

Of course, Atokara chose just that moment to appear, saying in iceclothes, "Raava's told me all sorts of fun words! And I know what momma Korra looks like naked!" Hiroshi slapped his forehead, saying, "Gears, gears, gears… you do look beautiful, though, Atokara." Atokara skipped over to the gears, poking and prodding them as she said, "Why is the fourth one so jammed up, mommy Asami? I thought you were over your grief!" Asami sighed, saying, "I guess I'm not." Yasuko smiled, saying, "Grief doesn't just vanish overnight, Asami. In fact, I'd be worried if you felt _no _grief whatsoever." Asami nodded, saying, "I guess my grief is just part of who I am, and as long as I don't let them drain the joy from my life - Korra and Atokara, among other things - it doesn't matter if I still mourn my parent's deaths, or the time whatever this memory wipe cost me with Korra." Asami continued, saying, "My father gave his life willingly to stop Kuvira, my mother was the victim of random violence that has been greatly reduced, and my love for Korra and Atokara is timeless, two or three years lost as a grain of sand on an endless beach."

Korra was nodding in agreement as she saw the fourth gear light up with energy, blue and white lines pulsing through previously hidden circuitry below, the central smaller gears clanking rapidly. It appeared as though the only reason the gear didn't move fully was the oily towel in the link to the gear above it, the oily towel between what must have been the Air "chakra" gear and the Sound "chakra" gear reduced to rags, sure to be shredded by Asami easily.

Raava walked over, saying nervously, "That's odd. I've never seen anyone partially unblock the fourth chakra by _accepting_ grief's existence, and not trying to eliminate it entirely, considering it a proper emotion to have, but in limited amounts." Laughing, Raava added, "Of course, I've never seen anyone unlock their seventh chakra by embracing their earthly tether, so to speak. Korra isn't the only spiritual prodigy, I guess." When Korra looked at the seventh pool and seventh gear, she noticed both look very clean, the pool having some swimming fish inside she hadn't noticed before, smiling when she saw they were blue and jade. The gear had a similar pattern, a central dais with a blue and jade yin and yang symbol turning slowly.

Aang said incredulously, "Guru Pathik told me you had to open them in order. I don't know how you two partially opened all seven at once…" Korra laughed, saying, "I guess saying 'I love who I am' without reservations will do that.' Asami said the exact same thing, basically." Asami let out a yelp of surprise when her mother and father hugged her in a vice grip, her father saying, "I'm glad the errors in my ways didn't prevent you from loving yourself." Breaking the hug, he walked over to the gears as Yasuko said, "You have no idea how proud we both are of you, Asami. I hope your father doesn't suffer too much for his controlling behavior of your romantic interests, even if the universe wills it. Things turned out fine in the end."

Vaguely curious as to who Yasuko was now, Korra walked over, trying to not draw Raava's attention. Korra managed to put her hand on a smiling Yasuko's forehead for long enough to see the image of a firebending bear.

_Hey! Quit that!_

When Korra came to, she was staring up at Raava's full-sized form, saying, "Hey, there Raava. Fancy meeting you… here," finishing with a lame chuckle. Raava boomed, "There are certain things mortals are not meant to know. Now let me show you something you ARE supposed to know." Korra laughed when she noticed that Aang was obsessing over the blue and jade fish along with Uncle Iroh, Asami's parents talking animatedly with Atokara next to the gears. Yasuko seemed to show a particular interest in her granddaughter, playing with her in a way Korra knew she likely wouldn't be able to, with her own… protected childhood. A bit of the vision of no protection remained after all, Korra able to see a masked Asami next to Amon briefly.

Finally noticing she was splayed on the ground, Korra felt Asami squeeze her hand, saying, "You ready?" Korra laughed when she saw Asami was also in her bikini, playfully asking Asami, "For what?"

Korra found it odd the way that Raava giggled and said, "That… is something new I will show you later, if I can. Your inner world has many uses, beyond personal struggle and otter-penguin sledding. Especially the inner world you share with Asami…"

Korra felt herself fade out, wondering what lay in store for her. After.

* * *

><p>Asami opened her eyes, seeing Raava in her full form in front of her on top of a massive walkway, finding herself still holding Korra's hand. The great spirit boomed, "You will be seeing this event through Korra's perspective, Asami, as will Korra. Obviously. There are portions of the event that are blacked out even to me, and I hope your love for Korra will allow Korra and I to see past where the 'memory backup' ends." Asami looked at her darkening hands as she felt an odd sensation, gasping, "What? I look like I'm morphing into – "<p>

A mirror appeared from the blackness, Asami looking into it with a startled yelp, saying in a voice that wasn't her own, "I… I look like Korra did, when she was on the road! Why is this necessary, Raava?" An invisible Raava intoned, in a way that reminded her of Atokara's interjections, _When you experience this event, **you** will be Korra fully. I hope directly experiencing what she did will heal your previous, unnecessary hurt of your own, as well as make seeing past the memory's end more likely. _Asami laughed, forming a blue fireball as she said, "I could get used to bending. Aw, come on, Raava – why'd you dismiss the fireball? It's not like I'll ever get to bend again." Korra laughed, saying, "I see no reason Asami can't 'D-d-duel!' me, Avatar on Avatar."

_This is serious, and don't carry out your other, more earthy desire, Asami. You already get to play with Korra anyways. And she's right next to you!_

After Asami stopped laughing hysterically, she said, "Let's see what Korra thinks." Turning to the real Korra, Asami said, "Want to 'play with yourself'?" Given Korra's wide eyes, she could also hear Raava intone, _I said, later. This first! _Korra giggled, saying, "A little self-hug can't hurt."

_It's a good thing this doesn't take any real time. DO whatever you want._

"Whatever you want" ended up being a simple topless hug, Korra saying, "Yeah, this feels sort of weird. I know what would be interesting, though - if I were _you_." Asami snorted lightly, saying, "Now there's an idea." Growing bored of the unique embrace, Asami looked around, idly touching "her" body as she did so, making Korra laugh.

Asami looked through her body's now-glowing eyes, taking in the universe with wonder, no longer finding Korra's body interesting from the inside. At least, not compared to the infinity of creation. Holding up her hand in front of her face, Asami noticed the brown skin of Korra's body - hers- gradually becoming less and less illuminated, her final thought being, "I think I know why my eyes are dimming… Korra and Raava were very weak back then." Korra said with sadness in her voice, "You're right, Asami. Just remember, I'll be with you in your heart, even if you are experiencing everything as my old, negative self."

Asami then felt herself subsumed, feeling Korra's old hopelessness and self-loathing consume her in mute horror… Losing her sense of self entirely, the feelings ran rampant, Korra heard Raava intone, _Memory backup accessed. I will store the full memory, for… you to see later, "Korra." _Korra groaned, saying as she felt all sorts of alien energies, "What do you mean, 'Korra'? What's going on here?" Korra felt an intense energy surge in her body, half thinking she had been struck dead by lightning like Aang almost was all those years ago.

After another pulse of energy, she remembered nothing but her despair and borderline self-hatred, looking around her pitiful abode with disgust.

Alone. In a cave.

Korra felt miserable. She had not begun to erase from her mind, that madman, Zaheer - and not just his attempt on her life. She couldn't connect with Raava, she was deceiving the world right and left, and she was dogged by a horrible vision constantly. Thinking of her letter to her parents, Korra felt like spitting in her own face, saying, "They deserve better than that. I am not even a good daughter…" She had even cut her own hair, and burned her clothes - getting rid of her Water Tribe identity, in favor of being any anonymous "earthbender"! Remembering what she had done to her clothing after failing to catch that common criminal about a month ago, she groaned, "Even that simple incineration took effort!" Part of her wanted to blame it all on the poison, but she knew that was a lie. She felt weak, powerless, even if she could walk again - like a four-year old Korra could best her pathetic self in a sparring match. Feeling anger rise within her, Korra stamped around the hideout she had found, too weak to even create a proper living space.

Crying, she yelled, "I'm living in a cave, like some drifter! I'm not a drifter - I'm _supposed _to be the Avatar! I hate myself! I can't even bend right!" After she said this, Korra felt a sickly feeling within her that intensified when she spat on the ground, saying with tears, "I'm a miserable failure! WEAK!"

Right on cue, she heard the dreadful clanking of chains outside, but there was something new this time… Horrifying, raspy, scraping laughter. And worse, it sounded _joyous_. Physical, somehow. Korra stood in mute horror as she heard a voice say slowly, "I always wanted to hear you say that. You hate yourself good, you miserable failure. Make me stronger…" With a chilling cackle, Korra somehow sensed her tormentor had vanished.

Taking a deep breath, Korra said tersely, "I need a pick-me up after that, self-loathing or not." Feebly trying to improve her cave, Korra yelled, after a particularly bad attempt, "This sucks. Everything sucks!" In a funk, Korra sat down on the bare, damp cave floor, not even having been able to create a proper table and chair for herself with her efforts. She had barely managed to create a raised earthen cot. As she cursed her own name, she felt the sickly feeling intensify, and when she closed her eyes, she was frozen in pure terror.

In the darkness, she saw her tormentor once more, laughing wildly as she said, "Weak. Just like Raava. It's a pity that little brat, Jinora, helped save her all those years ago." Cackling, she added, "Dark Korra. Pleased to meet you formally, especially while you're so down. It's a shame my master didn't win during Harmonic Convergence, but maybe I can change that."

Korra's body convulsed, and not from a seizure. It was from fear. The glowing orange eyes. She'd never seen _that_ before.

Korra tried to open her eyes, but found them stuck, unable to dispel the terror she saw. At first, she thought, "I can't even contact Raava anymore, or even enter the Avatar State - maybe she can do something to me after all," and she felt the sickening self-hatred grow substantially. Dark Korra laughed with a grating voice, saying, "My, my - it's a pity the poison weakened you so. I'd _love_ to use your body to do what Unalaq failed so miserably at. Keep this up, and you'll never recover fully." Baring gleaming teeth, she added, "It _is _rather difficult to recover from going insane, you know. **Or worse."**

Some small inner voice told Korra, "Self-hatred only makes her stronger! Think of others and their love for you, if you can't love yourself, for whatever reason!" At first, Korra focused on the last part, weeping, "I don't know if I've _ever _loved myself, for who I am - not after my ruined childhood! Damn the White Lotus!"

Dark Korra shifting to the side, Korra saw an icy image of a small boy almost overcome by the dark energies of a barely more human foe, recognizing them both. Aang and Ozai. Korra heard a faint whisper, a muffled voice saying, "Do not… let… hate… win. More than… your own… life… depends… on… it," as though it were coming from within an icy prison.

Korra took a deep breath, thinking of Mako, Bolin, Asami, Katara, Tenzin and many others as she assured herself, "I may not love myself, but others do." All their faces but one vanished, puzzled by Asami's laugh and wink. When she looked for Dark Korra, she actually burst out laughing, saying, "Look at who's four years old now, scumbag! Now shoo!" Dark Korra just laughed, orange eyes glowing sickeningly as she said, "Hatred has no age, Korra. You don't have to be a grown woman to feel _hate_ - some children act more hatefully than adults. It's a pity you never got to be _teased_ as a child. I'll be back sooner than you think, Master Failurebender."

Korra's eyes finally opened, looking down at her "disguise" with shame, fussing with her anonymous haircut with disgust. Remembering what the icy, strained voice had said, she pushed such thoughts from her mind, fishing out some letters she had kept with something closely resembling enthusiasm. As she read the letters aloud, she could feel the self-hatred stop growing, even shrinking eventually, to a more normal level. As normal as hating yourself could be… Still disappointed that reading the letters didn't do more, Korra tried meditating on a whim, thinking of Raava.

"Look at Asami's envelope again, Korra."

Korra's eyes widened, saying, "Raava? Is that you?" Korra could hear a small laugh in her head, an uncorrupted version of her voice saying cheerfully, "No, I'm not. You _do _remember holding your own against Vaatu before Jinora illuminated Raava for you, right?" Korra smiled slightly, saying, "Yes, I do. Let's see what Asami has to say." Korra spent 15 minutes or more, trying to figure out the words she had heard, from her… soul? About to give up in frustration, Korra idly unfolded the envelope itself, vaguely considering lighting it for warmth. Laughing unstably, Korra said as she held a flame to its back, "It's not like you can say anything on the _envelope_. That would just be weird - everyone would see it!"

Korra moved the flame closer, the feeling of self-loathing intensified as she did so. "Ugh - what is the deal here! What, did Asami invent fireproof paper, or something?" With horror, she felt her lip tremble slightly as a corner finally began to smolder, as though someone else was in control of her face, trying to smile at her own destruction.

That was when she finally noticed the characters, immediately dimming her fire enough to not burn, but read. Korra read this second letter aloud, saying with tears in her eyes, "Dear Korra, I hope this finds you in your hour of need, whenever it may be. I thought it a stretch, in many ways, to write this, but here goes." Korra stopped, confused as she saw an elaborate drawing with the characters "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or ... anything," stressed, with an emphasis on the last, solitary character. Looking again, she was puzzled, saying, "Wait - that's the symbol that means 'all, anything, everyone, everything, everybody,' not just 'anything'. 'If you ever want to talk or … everyone' makes no sense. At all."

Korra put the paper down, slumping forward as she stared at her weak, pathetic little fire. An odd idea entering her mind, she picked the paper back up, noticing that there were more characters around the embellished characters, apparently revealed by the water of the damp floor. Korra smiled, reading multiple versions of the text, feeling a warmth suffuse her being as she read.

"I want you to know that I'm always with you, within your heart, Korra, my… wait, what?" Korra blinked, sure she was hallucinating _again. _Korra continued, now with surprise instead of disbelief, "My love for you stronger than Raava, never to be dulled or extinguished?" Korra felt her face trembling as if it wanted to revolt again as she thought, "Surely, she doesn't see me as a love interest?" Part of her found the idea enticing and fit like Asami's electroglove on an Equalist's face, part of her recoiled in horror at the thought of being 'unnatural', part worried about what people would think of a bisexual Avatar… But the most disturbing part was the largest one, something within her head saying with an all too familiar screech, "I don't deserve her love!"

The worst part was, it wasn't Dark Korra. It was _her. _And it was new. Korra realized what all her negative - and more recently defeatist - thoughts had wrought over the years of her life in mute horror, saying as her eyes watered, "What did I** do** to myself?! I've poisoned myself worse than Zaheer ever did!"

Focusing all her energy on reading, Korra did her best to silence this wailing alarm of self-hatred, saying the alternates with a yell, hearing her voice reverberate in the small cave. "I want to know if you'd be there for me, as more than a friend. If you ever want to kiss me, or… anything." Korra began laughing, her face blushing as she continued, saying with growing enthusiasm, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or… do anything at all. Everything. Together."

Korra had to breathe deeply, as if she were meditating, trying to make sense of it all. Korra remembered all her interactions with Asami, putting them in this new light. A million questions entered her mind, many negative in nature, but she chose to focus on one, feeling something within her die as she did so, asking it aloud with tears in her eyes: "Why didn't you ever ask me, Asami?" Korra's crying had wet the paper again, noticing that there was newly visible text, and images she now found heartwarming, all the negative self-talk finally shut up, not missing the yammering one bit. The images just seemed right, somehow.

Korra took in two detailed drawings. One was on Asami holding her hand in her wheelchair, before she had begun the bitter work of overcoming her physical illness, and she saw there was text underneath it. As she read it, Asami's explanation for her subtlety filled her with sadness, and a righteous anger she had never felt before. Looking below the explanation she wish she had never read, she felt an odd, pleasant feeling in her chest, smiling broadly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The feeling intensifying, Korra looked at the image Asami had drawn in this odd tear-activated ink on the inside of the unfolded envelope, Korra wished Asami was here, right now.

Korra did not speak for a while, taking in the lovingly rendered image of Asami embracing her passionately and a smiling Korra returning the gesture at the same time, saying loudly, "This could be just what I need to heal fully, and not just from Zaheer's poison. I have many old wounds…" Korra idly wondered if anyone else had a hidden message. Chuckling with growing strength, she said, "I hope Mako didn't send me something like this. That would be very… awkward, given my feelings."

Korra tried to think of where her cave was, and the fastest route to Republic City. As she tried harder and harder, her head hurt, like something was fighting to the death inside her. And… it was winning. After a gasp of pain, Korra heard a raspy voice say, "This was _not _the plan. Thank darkness your link to Raava is so weak. You can't even see anything of her other than a mirage. I didn't expect such a strong reaction to Asami's drivel." Korra's soul screamed, "I'm getting out of here, no matter what!" but her lips did not move.

Korra heard a very, very weak voice say _Direct memory backup initialized. Sorry – it's all I can do._

A now visible Dark Korra said with anticipation, "Two years of physical healing, and you haven't even truly started to fix yourself! You may have changed in soul, Korra, but with me inside, Raava weak, and your brain riddled with all sorts of convoluted, twisted pathways from living your life as the Avatar and not yourself, and your old wonderful emotional wounds…" Dark Korra began cackling wildly, advancing towards Korra, saying, "You won't remember a thing. As much as it pains me to erase your memory of saying you hate yourself, I can't allow you to go back to Republic City – not like this, all filled with _hope _and _love, _even if you are properly terrified still."

Dark Korra shot a hand forward, her metal chains glowing black and red, the horrible metal links encircling Korra's chest tightly, their physical nature making Korra scream in terror. Korra said, stammering, "B-b-but you're not supposed to be physical! What's going on here?" Dark Korra howled, saying hoarsely, "Wouldn't you like to know! Let's say you helped me out earlier, and your terror just makes it better for me." Dark Korra looked vaguely disappointed now, continuing, "It's a shame I can't corrupt you completely. Now, to business…" Korra broke her brain's grip, yelling, "NO! Get back! I want to go to Republic City, with this letter!" Though her eyes did not glow, Korra felt power course through her. Dark Korra stepped back in horror, saying, "Vaatu, give me strength, even if you _are_ tiny right now!" By this point, Korra was pretty sure she was full-on hallucinating, seeing how the fire in her hands was huge, and… blue. Rather than cackling with horror, Dark Korra screeched, "WHAT? I thought only hatred, talent and focus could do that! This ends now!"

With that, the metal chains shot back up and tightened, Korra finally realizing that somehow, this was _very_ real, and no vision. Try as she might, Asami's letter began to fade from her mind. Korra turned her free hands in desperation, trying to etch "Keep Asami's envelope" into the floor in front of her. She tried to add "Read it" as well, but found her hands frozen.

_Backup… completed. Good luck, Avatar Korra. _Before Korra could celebrate the tired voice, recognizing who it was, her mind revolted, somehow strengthened by her own faults and Dark Korra's energy. Korra had no time to mourn, finally feeling dark energy enter into her being, and then leave, taking the memory of what she so desperately wanted to keep with it.

After and odd energy surge, Raava intoned, _Memory extension succeeded. Good work, Asami. Let's see what happened afterwards. Korra is holding up just fine. _Finding herself temporarily detached, Asami thought strongly, "Korra, I just want you to know how sorry I am about my earlier behavior." Asami felt Korra respond, "And I'm sorry that you had to go through thinking I was a horrible, terrible lying backstabber. I understand your reaction perfectly now, and why my professions of innocence only made your madder_."_ With that, Asami lost her sense of self again, the event resuming, feelings of relief that Korra accepted her apology being stored somewhere else.

Korra neither understood why her normally docile vision's eyes were glowing an intense orange, nor how she could speak while gripping Korra with chains. Her tormentor laughed as she said, "I'm sure your brain will help keep your soul in check, especially with my help. It will take a transformation I know you could never make to unlock what just happened, much less act on it." Dark Korra looked at the floor, cursing and spitting, finally saying, "Gah – I can't earthbend that stupid message away!" Korra laughed, saying, "You should be glad you can constrict me with those chains. So negative… I guess I'll have to fix that in myself."

With that, the "vision" shifted, howling in rage as Korra blacked out, her mind violated.

When Korra woke up, she looked around the room in a funk, saying, "Great – now what did I do wrong? First thing I remember, I'm just frustrated, trying to make this place livable, and then I wake up. Must have been something to do with Zaheer." Remembering her newfound ineptitude, Korra added, "Or maybe making that stupid cot exhausted me." Korra looked at the floor, seeing "Keep Asami's envelope" etched into the floor, as though by intense heat. Shaking her head, Korra said, "There's no way I could lavabend." Her hand idly obeyed the floor's command, blindly folding up the envelope and stuffing the letter back inside.

Korra sighed deeply, saying, "I wish I could get direct comfort from my friends and family right now without them remembering. If only there was some way to wipe people's memory…"

_Uh-oh. Time distortion and memory deviance detected. I had forgotten about this detail. I am uncoupling you from Korra's past self. It's about to get really crowded in that cave._

Asami could hear her Korra laughing hysterically, joining Korra as she said, "It's a good thing your past self couldn't infobend!"

"What in the blazes is an infobend?"

* * *

><p>Korra stared ahead with wide eyes, seeing that both she and Asami were somehow physical. Remembering what Raava had said about a time distortion, Korra listened calmly as her past self said, vaguely terrified, "Oh, great, now I'm REALLY hallucinating! Me, in a scandalous swimsuit, a necklace that looks like a love gift from Asami, all those weird tattoos, and Asami, also in a ridiculous swimsuit, somehow transported into this … wait, is that a Water Tribe betrothal necklace? Why is it pulsing blue and white?" Asami smiled, saying, "It's not the only betrothal necklace, sad Korra. Take a look to my right. That jade necklace is my gift to Korra."<p>

Korra took her own betrothal necklace off, making sure to not show the unlatched back as she said, "Things turn out a lot weirder and a whole lot more wonderful than you might think, me." Frowning slightly when her past self said, "I must have drunk cactus juice or something! There's no way I'm bi!" Korra said, "Both allies and love come from the most unlikely of places," half tempted to tell her past self about Kuvira's transformation and Wan Shi Tong.

_Uh-uh. I can only edit so much, even with help. Tread carefully._

Korra just brushed off Raava, sure that memory modification wasn't that hard - Dark Korra had managed to do it with the help of her brain. Korra sighed when she heard Raava intone, _You really think your brain and Dark Korra did that alone? Vaatu helped. _Seeing her past self yell in frustration, Korra said to Asami under her breath, "You _sure_ you would have wanted this Korra knocking on your door, pulling on her matted hair insanely with one hand, holding out singed flowers with the other, torn between her heart and wounded mind? I felt what you felt and thought directly, you know - you were still not exactly… stable. Certainly not when this happened." Asami laughed, adding quietly and jokingly, "I think after using you as a sex toy and mistress for long enough, you would have become un-crazy enough to love me and function properly… both as the Avatar and a person." Korra blushed, remembering how Asami was apparently into bondage, finding herself saying quietly, "I… I could still go for that. But lovingly!" despite having heard the joking tone.

Now laughing loud enough to draw a frantic past Korra's attention, Asami said, "I was joking, but maybe not, if you're… willing. Maybe Raava could arrange something, if she's hinting at what she seemed to be earlier. I liked how she talked about doing more than otter-penguin sledding in our shared internal world…" Korra opened her mouth to say something, but found her tongue frozen, mad she couldn't tell Asami, "A different kind of playing," in a sultry voice.

_Yes, that's what I meant! Beyond your wildest dreams! You happy now? _After Korra thought, "Most definitely," Raava continued,_ Now get back to work! The longer this takes, the more editing I have to get help with!_

Looking forward to the "after party", Korra smiled, seeing her past self must have heard everything given the way she seemed torn between attraction and revulsion. Grabbing Asami's butt, Korra said, "This could be you in just a few years, and I know you can do it. You're strong. Don't let Dark Korra tell you anything else." Remembering her past self had just had her memory wiped, Korra added, "And don't hate yourself. It just makes Dark Korra stronger." After she said this, Korra felt an odd energy disturbance, Raava intoning, _That just went backwards in time, though modified._ Remembering an earlier event, Korra sent out well-wishes to her past self internally, including the command to read Asami's envelope and reminder of her spirit's power.

_Good._

Korra half felt like slapping her past self as she sobbed, "Okay. Now I'm sure I'm just straight up hallucinating. Me, finding love - what a joke." Korra turned to the entrance of the cave, surprised to see it empty, expecting to see Dark Korra appear there. Korra felt a queasy feeling in her stomach when she heard the sounds of dripping liquid from behind her, though no pool of blood formed. Korra found she could move, but she was too late, her past self noticing the dripping blood. Sad Korra said, with fear in her voice, "Wha… what is that? What's bleeding behind you?" After a raspy cackle, Dark Korra said, "Love isn't the only thing that is timeless. So is hate, Master Failurebender." Only finding solace in the fact that her past self didn't remember that insult, Korra got an odd idea, saying as she handed her past self her betrothal necklace, "I want you to think of Asami in the same way as I do - teammate, best friend, lover, future wife, mother of our child together."

Her past self started to give her a funny look, as though Korra were her dark doppler, but sad Korra no longer felt sad as she cradled the jade necklace, saying, "I… I feel like there's an energy in here more powerful than Raava. It's… amazing." Smiling broadly, Korra said, "Now I want you to turn the large jade piece around, and see if you like what's there."

_Are you sure it needs to be this complicated_? Korra thought curtly, "It's me I'm dealing with here - she needs a confidence boost, even if it is erased!" _Okay, fine_.

Korra and Asami both hugged each other as they heard her past self say, "Yes… I guess I do. Though, I'd still like to see Mako naked, before I make up my mind." Asami laughed, saying, "I thought you broke any idea of being with Mako after that huge lie." Her past self sighed, saying, "I don't know who, or what I am. I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of marrying a girl… what would people think?" Laughing weakly, she added, "You gonna get rid of that pest behind you, or what? Don't tell me why she's dripping blood." Korra cursed as Asami cried bitterly and Dark Korra gave a very edited version of events, Korra yelling, "Quick, show her the back! She'll vanish if you do!"

Korra frowned when it half looked like her past self were about to shatter the jade necklace, but at the last minute gripped it tightly as she walked forward, saying, "I may be confused about the image, but I do know I like the love! Now scram!" After a screeching that was music to her ears, Korra said, "See? If you just rely on your inner strength, you can overcome anything. It's important that you at least stop hating yourself." Korra cried slightly as her past self said, "I think I might actually do that. The energy in here - it's so enticing…"

Dark Korra must have gone crying to daddy, as a significantly stronger version of Vaatu's voice said, "And disgusting. I hate the way things turned out, Jinshu Kuangmai or not, so I'll just be corrupting you now, pathetic excuse for an Avatar. Timeline be damned!" Korra stood in stunned silence as her past self produced a blue flame in one hand and held the jade necklace at the ceiling, saying fierily, "Look, Vaatu! Love cooties!" Korra and Asami laughed as Vaatu said, "UGH! I'll be leaving now! Man, I wish I were more like Jinshu Kuangmai…" Korra vaguely wondered if Long Yumao regretted not taking Jinshu Kuangmai's offer, or if Vaatu would manage to learn from Jinshu Kuangmai one day.

Korra saw her past self sit down after handing the jade necklace back, saying, "I guess I really am seeing both of you. Something tells me this will all be erased. Nonetheless, even if for just a moment, I want to know how I came to bloodbend. And more importantly, how I came to love Asami as more than a friend." Nodding, Korra said, "It will be erased. The events between now and when I am contacting you are far too complicated to explain properly or quickly. Love is timeless, so maybe you'll want to take another look at this betrothal necklace. And feel. You won't remember any specifics, but maybe more of this jade betrothal necklace's energy will nurture the seed I planted. Help you weather the coming storms." Korra sighed contentedly as her past self's eyes began to sparkle again, barely able to avoid crying as her past self said, "Th-thank you. I'm sure most of what I felt again will be erased, but I do feel like I love myself slightly now, instead of just not hating who I am. I have the feeling that's permanent. The feeling didn't come from that weird necklace - it came from me. Well, the one without tattoos, that is."

As Asami hugged her tightly, Korra nodded, feeling a faint confirmation from Raava as her past self began to cry, saying sleepily, "Can you escort me to Republic City? Help me see _my _Asami? Or Mako. Still don't really believe I'm bi…" Asami laughed, saying slowly as she posed suggestively, "Are you _sure?_" Korra's past self said, with wide eyes, "Uhhh, okay. I'll rephrase my question. Can you escort me to Republic City? Help me see _my _Asami? No Mako?" Asami laughed, saying, "My work here is done. See you at the chakra pools and gears, Korra." With that, Asami vanished, leaving Korra alone with a vaguely sad looking past self, who repeated the question with less enthusiasm.

Korra held up a hand, making sure to cut off her past self before she said Mako's name. Smiling, Korra said as though she were her mother talking to a four-year old Korra, "In time, Korra. Love never dies. Before you are ready, you have much healing and growing to do yourself, even if your true desires were the only factor. I know you are strong." Seeing her past self gently crumple to the floor, Korra smiled, realizing what she had just done. Apparently, her memory of Uncle Iroh giving her the same advice had been modified. She herself had given the advice, and Raava let it stick, along with the slight self-love.

Korra sighed contentedly, realizing she would make a great mother, after all her growth, especially with a daughter like Atokara. As she broke the connection, she found herself wishing she could go back in time and talk to Azula, or Tonga Beifong.

When she opened her eyes, she did not see what she expected, starting to cry as she said, "So… you are alive after all." The small three-year old in front of her smiled, saying, "Of course. If someone as nice as Asami can retain her dark half, there's no way 'Jinshu Kuangmai' can kill me." Sighing deeply, Tonga Beifong said, "Though, I wouldn't mind you killing me and Jinshu Kuangmai, physically. I want to be re-incarnated already, or even tossed into the Fog of Lost Souls. Anything but destruction…"

Korra started crying bitterly, saying, "You've almost completely given up, haven't you." When Tonga Beifong nodded, Korra said, "Don't. I wouldn't dare try to press this necklace against the sphere beside you - 'Jinshu Kuangmai' would likely go insane, but I do have an idea." Holding the precious gift out on an act of faith, Korra said, "Why don't you try holding this for a bit."

As Tonga Beifong held the necklace, he began to cry, saying, "Thank you. I'll make sure to remember Lin and my mother, Toph - there's a lot of information in here." Smiling micheviously much as Toph might have, he added, "I'll try to be as big a pest as I can, Korra. Nice tattoos, by the way." After Tonga made to hand the necklace back, Korra instead pressed it against Tonga's heart, saying, "I won't kill you unless I have to, only with your permission." Korra smiled gently, adding, "Yours, not Jinshu Kuangmai's, obviously." Tonga Beifong smiled, saying, "Thanks. Though I'm pretty sure that I will need to give you permission, at some point…" Korra groaned, saying as she put her jade treasure back on, "I guess you really are a Beifong. Stubborn."

As Tonga Beifong laughed, Korra saw the sphere pulse violently, a metallic hand reaching from it blindly as a bone-chilling voice screamed, "I TIRE OF THIS NIGHTMARE! YOU WILL NOT DEFILE MY INNER SANCTUM! BEGONE!" Korra watched in horror as the metal hand grabbed Tonga Beifong, choking him. Something snapping, he bit the hand holding him, saying, "I have not yet begun to fight!" The metal hand closed forcefully, crushing nothing but void.

Korra saw a massive metal humanoid form crawl from the sphere, listening to howling rage with a mischievous smile. Locating Tonga Beifong, not knowing where he was, Korra pressed a hand to the floor as she pumped love's energy to him, adding in Raava's energy as an afterthought, eyes and tattoos aglow. Korra stood up, saying to a stunned Jinshu Kuangmai, "You're going to have a lot more trouble from here on out."

* * *

><p>Jinshu Kuangmai screamed in blind rage at the alien-looking Avatar, "First, you thwart my efforts at the conference, mocking me openly, sending me threats on my own ship! Then, that little brat Kai escapes from my clutches, running away like a coward!" Smiling broadly as he began to move metal hands, he said, "You won't be so fortunate. You're on MY home territory now, you pathetic excuse for an Avatar. Time for you to die." Thinking of nothing but hatred and its ultimate master, he placed one hand on <em>his<em> orb as he lifted the Avatar off the floor slightly, cursing in frustration, "Be a good little girl, and die quietly! Why won't you obey my hand's command?"

Korra laughed hysterically, saying as she soared out of his reach, "You can't blood-iron bend me. Not when I'm in the Avatar State." Zipping around like some glowing mockery of power, she added, "I've picked up a little love-based trick, with the help of that 'brat' Kai and Jinora. I hope you look forward to facing an army of free-flying airbenders someday." Smiling broadly, the Avatar added as she made an unfamiliar hand motion, "Ones, I may add, that won't ask permission from Tonga Beifong before killing you. I'm not sure how Jinora would dispatch you. She's got two choices."

Cursing to see twin images appear within his innermost space, he found himself forced to look at an image of a particularly gruesome fate as Korra said, "Your head - it moved! It must be a little help from Tonga. I'd never force you to look at a fitting death by Jinora's hand - asphyxiation. Tyrant. No different than Earth Queen Hou-Ting." Finding himself able to speak again, he howled, "Airbenders are too weak to kill!"

As his head turned to face a second, unfamiliar object, he wanted to laugh. Hysterically.

_What's a little piece of metal going to do to a **metalbender**? It's just ammunition!_

As if Korra could read his mind, she said, "Yes, it is ammunition - but not for you. Watch this." His eyes widened in terror as he saw an image of an anonymous enraged airbender point an odd glove at a platoon of his soldiers, the unknown person sending projectile after projectile slamming into the formation, cringing as he saw holes appear where they shouldn't be. Helmeted foreheads, armored chests - penetrated like tissue paper.

_No…_

"Maybe you do have a heart after all, if you dislike seeing your soldiers die," said this increasingly infuriating Avatar as she lowered herself back down to his level. With a smile, she said, "Tonga's helping in more ways than one - I've established a permanent connection with him. Since I am present in your inner world, I can hear what you think." Jinshu Kuangmai hated the way she paused, staring. Those eyes, and the unnerving forehead…

Korra frowned slightly, saying, "Fear wasn't what I was hoping for, but Raava's more than happy to take it." After the Avatar's eyes and tattoos flashed brightly, he could see a dead husk of a world, a strong female voice asking him, "Is this what you want, Tonga Beifong? To ally with an ancient force of evil that would see our planet a dead husk, not even your Earth Empire remaining?"

Jinshu Kuangmai could tell Korra was lying somehow. But just barely lying.

Jinshu Kuangmai was furious. But not with the Avatar. Turning his hatred on an unlikely target, he yelled, "I want to rule EVERYTHING, not see EVERYTHING turned to ash before me, Vaatu! The Fire Nation could be a source for volcanic glass for all I care, but that's… sickening!" Korra smiled, asking, "Now do you see what you're becoming?"

Jinshu Kuangmai laughed, saying loudly, "Long Yumao is right about two things - order must triumph over chaos. Controlled life, over utter annihilation. That vision – if everyone's dead, how can I take pleasure in seeing other's fear, or their quaking obedience? Or, even better, willing, no, zealous servitude?" Imagining himself speaking directly to Vaatu as though the spirit were a small, particularly dense and stupid child, Jinshu Kuangmai continued, "You know nothing about power, Vaatu. Chaos – useless! Human fear gains you control, feeding other's human hatred lets you manipulate them. Better than that borderline failure you fused with years ago ever could hope to - Unalaq. He hid his true nature from the world, from what Kuvira told me – acted like he was a good guy, for a long time." With a deep laugh, Jinshu Kuangmai said with a toothy grin, "I have no need for such deception. I want the whole world struck into silence, immobilized with fear, at what I am willing to do. The Shiro family was only the beginning." After cursing that he did not get to kill the vermin himself, he began speaking with great conviction, finishing, "I can feed and draw from my own hatred. Human hatred. I don't need to talk to an outdated fool like you, Vaatu. You can't even answer me!" Korra laughed uneasily, saying as she stepped backwards, "I… I'll be going now."

Jinshu Kuangmai never did find out what Vaatu's response was, what with the accursed block that was now in place. All Jinshu Kuangmai knew was he loved how uneasy the Avatar looked before she vanished.

_Maybe I can teach that stupid spirit a thing or two, someday. The Avatar teaches Raava, so I see no reason I couldn't drill sense into that chaotic moron's head._

The inner world fading, Jinshu Kuangmai relished a pleasant dream of himself inside his superior Colossus on a rampage at the South Pole. He turned the White Lotus training compound turned to slush, steam and ash using spirit energy for its proper purpose, and the Avatar's parent's house was crushed beneath massive platinum-coated feet, blood staining the snow.

"I don't know what Korra sees in us. You disgust me."

Jinshu Kuangmai laughed so hard, he found himself awake, staring at the wall, smiling. Before going back to sleep, he thought, _Good. I can see a use for you, yet - anything you hate, I'll make sure to do. A meterstick._

For the first time in his life, he was disappointed that his annoying half didn't speak, merely hearing intense weeping sounds. As he listened, he realized he wasn't disappointed after all - it was a nice music, of the best kind. Asleep once more, Jinshu Kuangmai had a borderline unbelievable dream – Vaatu, morphing, changing.


	43. Chapter 43: Living Waters

Chapter 43: Living Waters

"Hey, Stinky! Are you gonna let us do all the work, or are you done meditating yet? Angry Bird is getting harder and harder to hold back!"

Korra barely had time to think in horror about what had just happened inside Jinshu Kuangmai's inner world before hearing the familiar voice, yelling as she turned around, "I thought Long Yumao was weak! What's going on?!"

Seeing the serpentine spirit again and alarm coursing through her being, Korra knew she didn't have any time to gawk, much less any time for answers - not even where the aye-aye spirit had been all this time, or why he had knife-like pulsing blue claws he was splaying threateningly at Long Yumao, unable to reach the gargantuan floating spirit. Eyes glowing strongly, she created an elemental prison around Long Yumao, adding in a second, pulsing yellow stream of water as she said, "Let's see you break that. I can see from your wide eyes you don't like that second water circle." Laughing at Long Yumao's hissing response of, "Of course I hate it! Human love sickens me!" and snickering when a boomerang struck his deeply grooved beak, Korra finished by creating a larger prison as she said with a slight frown, "I guess that's something you share in common with Jinshu Kuangmai."

At mention of this name, Korra saw the outer prison distort, as though it were about to break. Korra found herself asking with horror, "What's going on here? I thought you hated Vaatu and Jinshu Kuangmai!" Long Yumao laughed, saying, "Yes, I do - though for very different reasons now. Why don't you take a look at the resident of that teapot I'd love to get my claws on, and see why." Ignoring this, Korra distorted the prison surrounding Long Yumao, wanting to get a better look, scoffing slightly at Long Yumao's boast. He didn't have claws!

Or so she thought. Movement catching her eye, she noticed a disturbing change. Projecting Raava out, she commanded Raava, "Raava -you try to figure out what happened while I look at… this." Long Yumao cackled, saying as he manipulated strong, predatory arms and fierce red claws she had never seen before, "This is a gift, from increased outrage among spirits, as well as my new changed alignment with Vaatu. He's dropped one of his idiosyncrasies, if you didn't notice, being the dullard you are. He's still a fool, like you - just in a different way now." Finally putting together what had happened, Korra recoiled slightly as Long Yumao confirmed it, gloating through a thickened beak she noticed with shock now had _teeth_, "Your little pointless banter with Jinshu Kuangmai cost you much more than your new allies cost me, Avatar. Bumju, the Painted Lady, Hei Bai, your ancient aye-aye friend and newer shark whale ally I won't even dignify with his name - not even Tui and La joining Raava's side in the Spirit Civil War outweigh Vaatu's 'little' change." With revulsion, he added, "Though I appreciate his willingness to place power and darkness before chaos, his new source for inspiration sickens me more than this love-infused water ring. I should have snapped Jinshu Kuangmai in half when I had the chance!"

Korra stared at Long Yumao's new form, finding herself regretting her interaction with Tonga Beifong now. As Long Yumao opened a deeply grooved beak open wide, she looked at the large, dagger-like conical red and purple teeth. After she had stared for a while, Long Yumao's image shifted, Korra temporarily seeing a flash of a strange ancient Earth predator instead. Large spines ran down the predator's back, thick hide connecting them into a sort of sail. Looking at Long Yumao once more, Korra cursed her stupidity aloud in English. Black hide with pulsating purple and red coloration covered Long Yumao's shorter spines much as the mystery predator's own back, except there were large jagged pulsating tips on the spines. Yellow and red tufts of feathers covered portions of the smaller sail. Hearing Long Yumao roar loudly, she took a second look at his head, noticing for the first time there were symmetrical red eye-shaped colorations on his beak, the unblinking eyes occupying spots on his beak that only reminded her even more of the Earth predator, one occupying the space where the other, less terrifying predator's nostrils had been. Long Yumao said with satisfaction, as he turned sideways, "Take a good look, pathetic weakling – I can see the shock and horror in your eyes." Korra found herself unable to look away, a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked at the sharply hooked upper beak, tracing red lines from the unnerving upper eye down to the grooves near red and purple teeth. A similar pattern pulsed on the lower beak, Korra temporarily seeing another ancient creature from Earth, a strange bipedal bird with a beak only slightly less terrifying than Long Yumao's. Having just seen feathers, she noticed that Long Yumao's feathers behind his newly massive jaw had been replaced by elongated scales, their diamond ends blood red and the bases void black. Finally speaking, Korra said lowly, "The… the featherscales… they look like sickening flower petals." Long Yumao didn't even dignify her fear with a response, merely flexing his upper body and spine as best he could. Following the spine, Korra recoiled in horror after finally noticing the blade-like tail at the end of Long Yumao's body, not liking how the sail pulsed in rhythm with Long Yumao's laughter, as he finally said, "Your fear pleases me more than anything I can gather from the Fog of Lost Souls. Human misery…"

Apparently, someone else had seen the images as well, Korra hearing a different "bird" curse. Wan Shi Tong flapped over next to Korra, saying once he had landed, "What are you doing, Korra? Quit looking at him like that! I didn't figure you for stupid, you know." Korra turned around, saying nervously, "Uhhh, whoops." Wan Shi Tong rolled his blue eyes at Korra, saying, "Yes. 'Whoops'. Now why don't you re-apply that prison, before he breaks out." Korra did so, making sure that Long Yumao was still visible. Wan Shi Tong said, leaning forward towards Long Yumao, "A… very corrupt _Spinosaurus aegyptiacus__**. **_A little bit of_Titanis walleri, _a different kind of 'terror bird,' as well. I never thought the paleontology portion of the Plane: Earth wing would be relevant. And certainly not like this…" Korra only managed a weak laugh when the aye-aye spirit said indignantly from behind her, "That's Aye-zul to you, Angry Bird!" finally laughing as Long Yumao shrieked, "Why you little insolent… Even the Avatar fears my new form! That's not your real name, and 'Angry Bird' is certainly not mine! What's wrong with you, discarding an ancient name like - ouch! Not my teeth! Enough with the boomerang already, you little piece of Water Tribe filth!"

Much to Long Yumao's chagrin, Korra actually doubled over in laughter as she heard Sokka say proudly, "With my warrior's instinct, I knew something was wrong despite being nowhere near Korra, so I asked Wan Shi Tong and your aye-aye friend to come. We were able to hold back Long Yumao for long enough for you to act." Korra snickered after Sokka blushed as Asami said, "That's some nice editing there, Sokka - I did most of the work! Long Yumao really hated Asami's Reach."

Fear brushed aside, Korra's head was infested with a million questions, all gnawing and biting her mind like an army of curious fireferrets. Starting with the simplest first, she asked, "Why am I just now seeing you, 'Aye-zul'? I would have thought you would be one of the first spirits to join Raava's side." Through narrow, yellow eyes, he stared at Korra as he played with his tooth necklace, now the same color as his claws, saying, "I'm not who you remember me as from Wan's life, Korra. The only human I care about is Wan - the only reason I came, you being his subsequent life." Korra shrugged, saying, "Okay. I still don't see why you aren't on Raava's side." Scowling, Aye-zul said, "Did you forget how I let myself get corrupted by Vaatu, killing those awful firebenders - willingly, I might add, in the end?" Korra frowned, saying, "Now that you mention it, I do. But your claws, your necklace - both blue. What changed your mind?" Korra didn't like how he said, in the same indignant tone he had used with Long Yumao earlier, "Who said I have fully? I'm not wearing Raava's full colors, and don't think I will be, unless Wan can convince me otherwise."

Looking around for Aang, Korra noticed with a laugh that Asami was hovering inside her suit near Long Yumao, taunting him with an outstretched betrothal necklace. Atokara was now blowing raspberries at Long Yumao, Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato laughing beside her. Finally seeing who she needed, Korra said to Aang, "I need you to come back in, so Wan can come out." Korra groaned quietly when he said, "No. You can project two of your past lives now at once, for whatever reason. I'll talk to Aye-zul with Wan - he doesn't strike me as the type who would appreciate being infobended." Korra laughed lightly, saying, "Sounds about right. Raava, want to show us exactly what happened?"

"N… not really."

Korra sighed in frustration as she approached Raava after "letting" Wan out, saying, "Come on - it can't be that bad, Raava!" Turning Raava around, Korra noticed the spirit had been crying, asking her, "What is it? I know Vaatu changed earlier - no more chaos, and I assume this has caused a lot of spirits to be upset, empowering Long Yumao. Or maybe they like that Vaatu and Long Yumao no longer disagree about order versus chaos." Korra added something she would rather not, saying, "It's likely Long Yumao's change is permanent, now that he's more closely aligned with Vaatu." Long Yumao's gloating laughter only confirmed her suspicion, Raava crying slightly. Cradling Raava's face gently, Korra said, "You need to snap out of your funk, Raava. I'd hate to see what the effects of the spirit of light and love being unhappy would be in the Spirit World…"

Looking only slightly less disturbed, Raava stuck a hand into the teapot around her neck, saying, "It can't be much worse than this. Only that short exposure to Jinshu Kuangmai did this, to Vaatu - I guess he can never leave the teapot now, Sudden Death or not. No pushing him back in my heart. We can't risk another transformation…" As Long Yumao cackled loudly in the background, Korra watched in shock as Raava pulled her hand out, demanding, "Where's Vaatu? Who's this little… boy?"

"It's me, idiot."

Korra stared, taking in the odd humanoid figure dangling by thick coiled black and red hair from Raava's hand, the red hair pulsing from time to time. Remembering what Unalaq had looked like when fused with Vaatu, she said, "Wait - you're Vaatu? Why don't you look like Unalaq did when he fused with you?" Vaatu laughed, red tattoos on his dark skin pulsing as he said, "Why don't you look like Raava? Same thing applies." Korra was about to ask him another question, but she stopped, hearing a loud exclamation of, "The Fire Nation did WHAT to the Air Nomads and dragons, Aang?" Korra didn't like the feral growl she heard as she rushed over, saying, "Wait - don't! It turned out fine in the end!" Raava joined her side, Vaatu saying, "Ah, yes… another spirit, even though I'm trapped in a little teapot." Raava cursed loudly in English, Vaatu gloating, "It's so good to have you back. There's a particular firebender that needs killing - Mako. I can't have him more thoroughly ruining Kuvira, with all that _love_ nonsense."

Seeing Aye-zul's flashing yellow eyes and larger, shadowy form, Korra had the uneasy feeling he might just oblige, Wan crying slightly as her past life said, "Not again… please!" Korra didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified when Long Yumao said loudly, "Forget killing Mako. Join me, Ayazar, and we'll enslave all of humanity - put them in their rightful place. That fool, Vaatu - he actually likes some humans now. Thinks their hatred is a valid power source, no - an _inspiration_. Sickening. Something tells me you hate them all." At first, Ayazar seemed to agree, saying as his form replaced shadow with red lines and purple coloration, "I always did hate how selfish humans are. There's a reason I haven't been around, and Aang's story as the _last_ airbender only makes me despise humanity more." Korra sighed, asking as she held a morose Wan, "But what about Wan?" Korra felt some relief at how the spirit was now conflicted between shadow, the red and purple markings that denoted loyalty to Long Yumao, and the much more soothing colors of Raava. Screaming loudly, he said, "GAH! Now I know what it must have felt like to be a human, partially transformed into myself! Torn! I can't decide!" Seeming as though he had made a decision of sorts, the shadow vanished, Korra hoping the blue half would win. Looking at his diametrically opposed hands in panic, he said with wide eyes, "Selflessness of Wan, or put humanity's barbarism in its place…"

Pointing the blue-clawed hand at Korra, he demanded, "Tell me - why should I become Aye-zul, instead of joining Long Yumao. Tell me, before my rage decides for me." Korra made to grab Raava's hand as she said, "Okay - I just need Raava for this," but stopped when Ayazar's blue half shrank slightly, red creeping as Long Yumao said, "Ayazar isn't interested in Raava." Ayazar nodded, saying as he splayed red claws, "You, the human, not the Avatar, Korra. YOU tell me why I shouldn't let this little sliver of blue vanish."

Korra smiled, saying, "Let me _show_ you one of the starkest transformations I have ever seen - Kuvira." Drawing on her spirit, Korra placed her right hand over Ayazar's heart - the sole remaining blue patch of fur on his body. Letting information flow like the elemental symbol on her hand, Korra gave context to Kuvira's struggle, how she saw herself in the metalbender, and Kuvira's transformation. Apparently, Ayazar was a sharp spirit, saying as red lines slowly resumed a more balanced state, "This… information you gave me. It seems edited somehow. There's a human involved that you are hiding from me, Korra. A very _evil_ human, I believe." Baring blue and red teeth, he said, "Show me everything that you know since Wan's time, and I will see what I think. Red, or blue. Spirits, or humans."

Not wanting to bely her nervousness, Korra imparted everything she knew with a stoic face, opening her eyes temporarily, shocked to see the symbol for Water on her right hand glowing white. Things and histories Korra had no recollection of flowed through her hand, smiling as she saw blue spreading across the strange spirit's body. Stepping back, he said, as blue faded from all but his claws and necklace, "Aye-zul it is then. If Wan Shi Tong sees something in humanity, I see no reason to turn on Wan." Smiling, as one of the white bands on his forearms turned blue, he added, "And no reason to turn on you, Korra. I saw your growth over the years. You deserve those tattoos." Korra laughed when Aang asked, "Hey, Raava, can I get them too? Please?"

Reminding everyone of his presence, Long Yumao roared loudly, saying after, "When I get out of here, I'll tattoo your bodies in slashes and scars - all of you!" Remembering there was something special about her seventh chakra, Korra turned around quickly, bending a seemingly endless amount of water from the pool, feeling a familiar sense of oneness as she did so, layered on top of a much more powerful sense of oneness with the universe. Speaking in English, Korra said loudly, "One world, one soul," feeling the power of creation course through her being.

_What the… only I'm supposed to be able to feel this! What…_

Korra laughed loudly as she heard a brief exchange in her head, her brain somehow translating the language she couldn't understand earlier. A gentle gender-neutral voice, one that she recognized, said, "You should be happy, not jealous," and a more familiar female one said curtly, "Oh, piss off! I've been trying to be human-y for less than a week - cut me some slack here!" Holding out the large body of water towards a straining Long Yumao, Korra said in the same tongue that her brain had just translated, "You are as an ant before the power I wield, Long Yumao. Love." Korra let loose a curse in what she though was English as Long Yumao broke his prison, the spirit saying, "For now. Once I get my claws on that little teapot, I'll be more than a contender, if Jinshu Kuangmai acts like the rotten brat he is," as he floated away, finishing by yelling, "Koh, you idiot - you can't fly!" Korra laughed as she heard a slithering groan and curse from below her out of the mist, the ground they had been on all this time apparently floating.

After she heard echoing sounds of clacking feet fade, she turned around, returning her daughter's and the Sato family's confused look. Korra said, sheathing herself in the wonderful water, "Why are you looking at me like I'm an alien, Asami?" Raava laughed in Korra's head, intoning, _That water - you're not speaking in English or normal speech. You're speaking my language._ Too consumed by unfiltered joy to really care, Korra said happily, "Something tells me this water would have a special effect on Asami's chakra gears." Korra heard Raava intone with a hint of annoyance, _You may have unlocked your final chakra before the others, but I wouldn't suggest trying to force the others fully open. Much less try to solve Asami's problems for her!_

Aang finally spoke, saying, "I have no clue how you are able to do any Avatar State bending with partially unlocked chakras. I remember Guru Pathik harping on me for not unlocking the final chakra, blocking my access to the Avatar State." Korra laughed, saying, "If you've unlocked the power of love or hate, you can skip around a bit," not sure where the words came from, nor why hatred was included as powerful. Before she felt the water and sense of oneness leave her, she heard a sad voice say, "So naïve, still, in some ways. Raava isn't the only one with lessons to learn." Somehow sensing her sadness, it added with a whisper as a tendril of water lingered on Korra's hand, "Though, I do have to say I loved your interaction with Tonga Beifong. It was worth it. Goodbye."

Korra sighed, saying out loud, "Don't go – I want to talk to you! You sound a lot more mature than Raava." After kicking a peeved Raava out and re-sheathing her arm completely in the water from the seventh pool, she laughed as she heard the same gentle voice say with a knowing tone, "Let's just say _you_ aren't the one that would benefit the most from unlocking your chakras, Korra, and I don't mean Asami." After a pause, the voice added, "Every being has lessons they need to learn, Korra, though they do not always know what they are. Even Earth surprises me, to this day." As though this being could also read her mind, it said as though to a small child, "Remember – do not attempt to straddle two planes of existence. 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfac'- errr, just don't look too deep into the void _or_ light, okay? Especially across planes." After laughing at the correction, especially since she knew the whole English phrase, Korra thought with disappointment, "But how can I talk to you? The more the merrier. I deal with all sorts of people in and out of my head just fine." Korra saw a vision of an indistinct being momentarily, apparently laughing even though it had no form. Shifting, it temporarily assumed her own form, naked as the day she was born. Pointing to "its" heart, it said, still in the same voice, "I am not the one you need to talk to. I am just a servant, of one universal constant – love. **It **is in you, Asami, Atokara, Raava – every being. I can tell you want to know about my foe, and that is information that you do not need to know. Now go, unlock your chakras, and see what happens. On **your** plane."

With that, the connection broke, Korra slightly baffled by a supreme being considering itself a servant. When she told everyone else about the interaction, wanting to see what Raava made of it, Uncle Iroh spoke first, saying, "I do not see why you are puzzled by this being's attitude, Korra – you are a servant of the world, as all the Avatars before you were, and still are. Maintaining balance is hard." Wan said, with wide eyes, "I… I had heard about this, but never first hand. I thought it was just a figure of speech." Raava stamped her foot, saying, "I never read it in the job description. At least not the one I was given…" Vaatu started to speak, but Korra interrupted him, saying to Raava, "Raava, you've already acted as a servant, for ten thousand years – helping the Avatar, serving as a power source and the glue that holds the four elements together for the Avatar." Calling over Atokara, Korra continued to a broadly smiling Raava, "You've taken a lot more active role in the world since Harmonic Convergence. Atokara wouldn't exist without your gift to humanity, and tuber-vines promise to revolutionize the world, once they are no longer needed for war." Vaatu spoke, his small red teeth visible as he said sheepishly, "I suppose my changed form also belies a willingness to serve, though in the name of darkness." Cursing, he added, "If it weren't for that accursed seal on that teapot, Jinshu Kuangmai would have all sorts of wonderful technologies now," Raava dangling him near his prison as she giggled.

Korra scoffed, saying, "Yeah, like what – weapons that would annihilate the very world you apparently want to control now through or with Jinshu Kuangmai, instead of destroy?" For once, Vaatu went back into the teapot of his own accord, saying, "Ugh – you're making me think! Stop that!" Once the laughter had died down, Korra hoped to whittle down her company, saying as she pointed at both her pools and Asami's gears, "I'm hoping for a more private affair with Asami, Atokara and Raava to go through our chakras, together." Uncle Iroh nodded, saying, "I would love to stay and offer advice, but if you wish, I will go." Looking at Uncle Iroh, Korra found herself unable to speak, feeling guilty. Sokka's loud protest of "WHAT?" on top of grumbling from Aye-zul made her reconsider, especially after Yasuko said, "I think there's a lot I will need to help my daughter with." Korra apologized to Asami's parents, saying, "I'm sorry – I hope I didn't offend you." Hiroshi smiled, saying, "None taken. It appears someone else took slight offense, though."

Turning around, she noticed Wan Shi Tong was in his larger form, saying once he got her attention in a normal size, "I want to witness this unusual chakra unlocking myself. It sounds to me like it is connected to the new airbending technique for flight." Korra sighed, saying with a guilty look, "Really, I just wanted to make this as fast as possible." Aang groaned slightly, saying, "Yeah, send away the one Avatar with recent experience on chakras – good idea." Korra sat down, putting her hand to her forehead as she said, "Okay, okay – no need to pile on." Aang laughed in a way that made Uncle Iroh laugh much as he had what seemed like an eternity ago, Aang saying, "I don't think you would have lasted a week in the Gaang with an attitude like that." Korra smiled lightly, saying, "You might just be right. Bolin doesn't have the same bite that Sokka did, Asami is a lot more… agreeable than Katara was in her youth, and Mako isn't nearly as moody as Toph."

Korra chuckled as Aang said, "I don't know whether to laugh, or defend Katara." After Korra made "that face" at Aang, he laughed, saying, "I do miss her, 'that face' and all." Korra was about to say something, but Raava said, "Love finds a way" as though it were automatic. Remembering the last times Korra had heard Raava say this, Korra turned to Raava, saying with more than a hint of annoyance, "You keep saying that, Raava. Care to explain?" Raava giggled, saying, "Nope!" as Korra pulled her hair in frustration. Remembering they had a task in front of them, Korra said, "Whatever. Raava, have any suggestions on how Asami and I can unlock our chakras together, in a more visible way?" Raava nodded, saying, "Asami, get out of your suit. Keep it around, in case Long Yumao wants to interrupt." Pointing at both Korra and Asami's "pools" once Asami was out, Raava closed her eyes, straining to move the pools of water and gears. Korra tried to assist, finding herself unable to earthbend. Wan chuckled, saying, "You might be amazing, Korra, but even you can't bend anything but water without Raava inside you."

Raava moved her hands in a blur, panting as she said, "There. Done. Turn around, Korra, and you'll see what your fears and other emotions will show on." Korra turned around, listening as Wan Shi Tong exclaimed, "Is that a… plasma screen television? You'd have me plucked if I gave someone the plans for that!" Raava laughed, saying, "Relax. Now, as far as I am concerned, you can grant access to the Plane: Earth wing at will, as long as you read the person or spirit's intentions personally, and make sure that they are escorted." Wan Shi Tong shook his head, saying, "I'm sorry – did you just say I can grant access to whoever I want?" Raava smiled, saying, "I figure if I ever want to grow, I'll have to be more willing to let loose control, and trust." Looking at Raava, Korra could have sworn she looked slightly different, but ignored the slight change, wanting a look at this "plasma screen television".

Characters appeared on the screen that said, "Welcome. Please take Asami's hand, Korra, and focus on your fears." As she positioned herself next to Asami, she noticed they were both still in swimming suits, saying before she took Asami's hand, "Maybe we should change?" Korra felt herself instantly swaddled in her normal clothes, smiling as she noticed that they were still… adjusted. Looking back at the screen, Korra heard a clear, teenage female voice say, "Asami, you don't need to close your eyes for this. The visions will be displayed on the screen that… Raava made." Korra smiled, wondering if that was what Raava would sound like when she got this mysterious "promotion."

As Korra looked at the screen, she was confused by the multitude of ghostly past foes she saw, smiling to see that Zaheer was included, a little label saying in English, "Not a scary man." Looking at Asami's side, Korra said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's grown over the past five years," seeing how an unnamed firebender was labeled "Not a scary man" as well. Seeing a reflection of Asami turn her head towards Korra's section, Asami said, "Wow – I didn't expect to see Amon on your side." Korra smiled, saying as she remembered her interaction with Tonga Beifong, "I hope that I could have raised _Noatak_ better than his monstrous father did. There was a bit of good in him after all – he did save his brother, Tarrlok, from Yakone, and he seemed genuine about wanting better treatment for nonbenders, even if he was a bender." Korra gave the screen a funny look as Noatak's image moved slightly, a single tear escaping a motionless eye.

The whole, larger image on the screen momentarily flashed red, the female voice from earlier saying with alarm, "Intrusion attempt detected. Remember, Korra, that this little television has my energy in it. Those aren't _just _images." Korra smiled, saying, "So that is your voice." A younger female voice laughed from behind her, Raava saying, "Will be, if everything turns out like I hope it will. The being you like so much 'spoiled' some events for me." Pretty sure who the intruder was, Korra said, "Let's move on, Asami – think of our current fears."

The old foes vanished, Korra surprised to see there was a large shared portion in the center. Long Yumao in his new form tossing a small teapot back and forth between powerful clawed hands, Jinshu Kuangmai formed from metal, and a corrupted, crying Atokara somehow choking the life from her parents occupied the center. Looking at her own side, Korra saw Asami's dark doppler, labeled "harpy", seeing after that Asami's side had Dark Korra, and nothing else. Gripping Asami's hand tightly, Korra said, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or ... anything. I'll never let myself be corrupted." Asami sighed, saying, "And I promise, I will try my best to never explode on you, or Atokara, like that again. It wasn't right." The shriek of what Raava had labeled a harpy was music to her ears, Korra frowning slightly when she saw Dark Korra merely shift, saying in an ominous raspy voice, "You're not done with me yet, Korra. NEVER." Looking at where Harpy Asami had been, Korra laughed when she saw a small child cross its feathered arms in a huff and walk off-screen.

Asami joined her laughter, saying as Korra noticed the central image of Long Yumao expand to the right, into her own territory, " I hope Atokara is nothing like 'Harpy Asami.'" Korra noticed the corrupted Atokara's image pulse with red energy at the same time the real Atokara cried, "Mommy Asami, make it go away!" Atokara hugged Asami's legs, Korra noticing that the image of the corrupted Atokara stopped moving temporarily, eyes and hair braids temporarily changing color. Korra told Atokara gently, "Look, sweetie. Your love just changed the image on the television. Why don't you try interacting with it." Before Atokara could speak, Aang said from behind, "That might not be a good idea, Korra. There's a possibility that –Atokara! Why are you touching the screen?" Atokara had run up to the screen, saying as she placed a hand over her own snarling doppler's image, "I would never let myself be corrupted. I love momma Korra and mommy Asami too much." Korra felt some energy release as the corrupted Atokatra vanished, Jinshu Kuangmai now choking the image of herself and Asami. Korra did not feel a chill in herself as he said, "This… is a most interesting dream." Korra found herself smiling as she said, "I don't know how _you _are in control, but you're on my home turf now." Closing her eyes temporarily, Korra saw an image of the Fire Nation as Asami-particle ridden glass and the rest of the world enslaved. When she opened them, the image appeared on the screen, Jinshu Kuangmai forming a metal blade and slicing the Fire Nation as he said, "Forget glass – I want that bunch of savages that calls itself a nation beneath the sea! The 100 Year's War…"

As Korra heard Uncle Iroh say from behind, "The Fire Nation has changed, my sad, angry little child. I have had to help convince people to go to war, to stop this horrible vision from happening." Trying a different tact and remembering her suit's new, hopeful feature, Korra said, "Korra's Spirit – I need your help!" As the glove materialized on her hand, Asami laughed, saying, "That might get a little confusing after a while. Korra's Spirit – your spirit, or the suit?" As Korra successfully projected an image using the glove, she said, "Both. Take a good look at the fate of Zaofu, Jinshu Kuangmai."

The image from her palm expanded, apparently empowered by being in the Spirit World. Raava's Wrath gunships turned the fortifications of the city into craters, glass and melted steel, absorbing all the spirit weaponry turned on them effortlessly. Korra smiled when she heard Raava say loudly in English, "I'm the Juggernaut, b - " a wide eyed Jinshu Kuangmai understanding the English curse word somehow. Remembering that there were civilians in Zaofu, Korra added insult to injury by having the gunships pick up the innocents. The vision now showing Korra personally reclaiming Zaofu from the earth, Korra cursed in English herself as she saw that the city looked twisted. Jinshu Kuangmai laughed, asking loudly, "Like what I'm doing with the place?" Korra felt herself fill with anger, the image now showing a familiar large Meesile striking the central, corrupted angular lotus. All the horrible new domes engulfed by a large, blue and white ball of energy, Korra said strongly, "This thing you call Zaofu. It doesn't deserve the name. All it deserves is annihilation." Imaging Jinshu Kuangmai dead by her hand, his heart pierced by the twin blades of an Avatar's Bite with permission from Tonga, Korra finished, "I am done with your little game. Raava, kick him out."

Once Jinshu Kuangmai had been dragged off-screen by large white tendrils, cursing loudly as he left, the speakers on the television said, "I didn't expect you to condone the use of those horrible weapons, Korra." Korra was surprised when it was Aang who responded, saying, "I fail to see how that was a misuse of the spirit bomb equivalent of a fusion weapon, or an _ICBM_. All the civilians were gone, only lost souls who call themselves Earth Empire soldiers left. Conventional weapons would have made the soldiers suffer, a spirit bomb – death in an instant." Asami said, looking at the image of a bedraggled Korra and Asami, "If we hold back, more people than just Korra and I will die." Finding her projected hologram hijacked again, but this time by a more welcome presence, Korra saw a massive VarriMag gun with a huge shell appear, the shell having a blue and white yin and yang symbol. The weapon was carried by two specially modified Raava's Wrath's. After Korra wondered aloud what was wrong with an ICBM, Asami said, "This unnamed weapon - this is for much, much later. I imagine that an 'ICBM' could be shot down with spirit weaponry and advanced computers. A VarriMag projectile with a warhead would likely be too fast to shoot down" Korra laughed when she heard the speakers saw loudly, "Correct. Now let's get back to work – you can design weapons later."

Re-focusing, Korra looked at the screen again, putting her metal-clad right hand down. Korra was thankful that the Long Yumao didn't seem to be interactive, merely roaring over and over, periodically shaking his large sail. Korra noticed with a start that Raava's large form was draped over the sail, jagged spikes piercing her body. It was Asami who spoke first, saying as she held out her betrothal necklace, "Look, Long Yumao! Love cooties!" Korra laughed hysterically as Long Yumao responded in a panic, "I can 'kill' Raava, but not love! That which I wanted dead the most!" Korra stepped back, holding out her own betrothal necklace as a ward against a decidedly three-dimensional grasping arm, saying, "Get out of here, or I'll encase you in ice from my seventh chakra pool!" The arm now two-dimensional, Korra imaged herself chasing Long Yumao off the screen with her betrothal necklace in one hand and a heart-shaped ball of chakra water in the other. Atokara giggled when Long Yumao left the screen, saying with a more serious tone, "Momma Korra, do you think you could take some of that water with you?" Korra shook her head, saying, "No, I don't think so. It's not like it is physical. Plus, I've got all the love I need in my necklace."

The only thing left on the screen being Dark Korra, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at the pool of blood around her feet, a spirit form Raava appeared on-screen, saying, "So that's what I need to do. After we're done, I'll need your necklaces, Korra and Asami." Having a vague idea what Raava wanted with their necklaces, Korra said, "Sure. Let's get this Dark Korra thing over with."

Korra heard a cracking sound behind her as raspy laughter intensified, hearing glass shatter as an alarmed female vice said, "Integrity of the television has been compromised. You'll need to face your final fear more directly, Korra." Turning around, Korra saw her bloody dripping dark self wielding red and black chains, dragging forward some familiar figures from the broken screen as she said, "I brought along some people who have something in common with you, Korra." Korra formed a ball of water, drawing it from the seventh chakra pool as she said, "If you're going to be more direct, then so will I." Dark Korra laughed, saying as her eyes glowed intensely, "You know what your ultimate fear is – bloodbending corrupting you and your soul." Korra noticed that Tarrlok and Noatak stayed still as Hama and Yakone stepped forward, Yakone saying with a snarling smile, "Looks like I might see two annoying Avatars dead at once. I never appreciated what you did with my bending, Aang. Such a waste of my talent."

Korra felt a surge of energy, Raava intoning, _You're going to need me for this. Maybe._ Korra said, pointing a glowing hand at Dark Korra, "Love is more powerful than hate. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by bringing these allies along, two of which look reluctant." Dark Korra laughed gratingly, forming a ball of blood for emphasis, "You don't have to fall into darkness to be corrupted, Korra. You're going to need to watch your back, every day – I'll be waiting there for you, eternally." Taking a deep breath, Korra formed a large blade of ice on her right arm, using it like a two-handed sword. But Dark Korra wasn't her target.

The chains.

As the waterblade made contact, she saw the red and black links warp and twist, the metal somehow screeching as though it were Dark Korra. The chains on Tarrlok and Noatak broken, Korra noticed with disgust that Hama and Yakone were frowning. Hama said, as she cradled her chain with care, "I don't want you to try and 'free' me, Avatar. I still hate the Fire Nation, even if it means I'm stuck in the Fog of Lost Souls forever. You're a disgrace, allying yourself with such monsters. I was the last existing waterbender in the South Pole, for a time…" Korra was about to respond, but Aye-zul appeared in front of Hama in a flash, saying angrily, "If I can forgive what the Fire Nation did to the Air Nomads, I see no reason you should hold on to hatred." Hama laughed, saying as Aye-zul breathed heavily, "Hatred is all I have, and all I want." A now hulking Aye-zul slashed at Hama, saying after she disappeared, "Gah – the first human I want to kill, running like a coward!" He left Korra's sight, saying, "I want to DO something!" Korra laughed along with Asami when Atokara said, "Me too!"

Korra heard Dark Korra laugh, saying, "Ayazar sounds as headstrong as you were, Korra. If you had drank of Sharktar's water after incinerating Tarrlok…" Korra saw an image of herself at the age of 22, soaring on jets of red flame, noticing that her eyes were orange. As Dark Korra spoke in an unintelligible yet dreadful tongue, the image massacred Equalist forces without mercy, moving on to Equalist protesters with similar energy, and eventually innocents. In a normal tongue, Dark Korra boasted, "That is an alternate, but it can still happen. You can't get rid of me permanently." With a snarling smile, she added, "It wouldn't take much of a slipup either," as though she knew something Korra didn't. Remembering how Aang had avoided corruption, Korra wasn't worried – she felt completely confident she could handle whatever the world threw her way, no fear involved now. Knowing what this final fear must be about, Korra said strongly, "That is in the past – a different alternate entirely. I have found a way for bloodbending to be used to _heal_. Bloodbending won't corrupt me." Dark Korra shrieked, saying in a panic, "NO – they weren't supposed to hear that!" Yakone said, with disbelief in his voice, "WHAT? That's ridiculous!" Korra showed Yakone a small mark on her arm, saying, "That used to be a fairly large cut before I used bloodbending to heal it. Katara, Kya and my parents are probably using bloodbending healing to soothe my pain in the physical world right now as I get these tattoos for real, under a full moon."

With a sneer, Yakone said, "Using bloodbending to soothe pain – what a waste! It's meant to inflict damage, not heal it! To control! Manipulate!" Practically spitting, he said with rage, "Knowing my soft sons, they'd probably heal, like some kind of wussy woman!" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his body jerked. Korra heard a young and old voice say at the same time, one female, one male, "Leave. Now. I never want to see you again." The young girl added, "I'm glad momma Korra and mommy Asami are my parents, mean man, and not you," and the older male said, sounding like he might cry, "My brother saved me from your insanity, Yakone. I won't call you father – you're worse than Ozai ever was." Dark Korra barked, "Ozai was the perfect father to Azula – how can you say that, Tarrlok?" Korra grinned widely as she saw Noatak spit on Dark Korra, her doppler shrieking loudly, "Agh! It burns! I thought you couldn't just break out of the Fog of Lost Souls like that!" Noatak laughed, saying, "That was my act of will, wretch. The only reason Tarrlok stayed all that time was to try and break me free." Dark Korra looked at Tarrlok in terror as he said, "It's true – you think I wouldn't try to repay my brother's kindness, saving me from my monstrous father all those years ago?" Korra wanted to say something, but saw Yakone practically fuming at the ears, looking back and forth between Noatak and Tarrlok with disbelief.

Growling deeply, Yakone said as he clenched a fist, "Fine with me, you pathetic excuses for sons. If I had a last name, I'd be ashamed to share it with either of you. From what I've heard about this Jinshu Kuangmai whenever Long Yumao comes by the Fog of Lost Souls to feed on suffering and gloat, I'd rather have him as a son than both of you. That metalbender appreciates what power is." Pointing at each dead son in turn, Yakone said, "Both of you – you're more than dead to me now. If I ever bump into Ozai in the Fog of Lost Souls, I'll try my best and see what he thinks of you two miserable failures. I'm sure he'd have a lot to say about both Zuko and Azula." With that, he vanished, leaving Dark Korra alone, her doppler sputtering, "I hate myself! Miserable failure! GAH!" Korra laughed hysterically as she appreciated the irony, projecting Raava out and giving her an odd request. Vaatu said, popping his small humanoid head out, "Yes, you are. You're more overconfident than smart. Bringing Noatak, also known as Amon – sure. Misguided madman. But Tarrlok? Are you retarded? Just a shady councilman, and he saved his brother to boot! Don't even remind me of how he blew himself and his brother up to put a stop to 'Amon' once and for all." Korra felt vaguely sad when she saw Dark Korra shrink in size after she sobbed, "I guess I am," extending the ice on her right arm towards Dark Korra. The four-year old Dark Korra shrieked, "Get away! I may be stupid, but I'm not a complete fool!" After Dark Korra vanished, Korra felt sadness overshadow the underlying feeling of pleasure and freedom she felt from having overcome her fears.

Remembering that she wasn't the only one with chakras to unlock, Korra asked, "Where's Asami's ultimate fear?" After Raava shut Vaatu back inside the teapot, Korra heard Raava strain, seeing an image of Atokara standing next to a casket on a fixed screen, Asami saying, "I… I never want Atokara to go through what I did, losing one of her parents. You, Korra." The image shifted to a happier one as Atokara said confidently, "Momma Korra would live on inside me if she died, mommy Asami, as well as in the next Avatar." Asami began crying as Hiroshi said from her side, "Your mother lives on inside you as well." After a hug with Asami, her parents, and Atokara, Yasuko said, "Just as darkness and hurt can never be truly eradicated, light and love never fade, unless you let them." Korra heard machinery humming, Asami saying, "No more fear… At last."

Hearing a male cough, Korra turned to see the bloodbending brothers holding hands, Noatak saying, "As much as I hate to leave before learning more about love first-hand - the love our father never gave us - my brother and I have a prison to waltz out of. And a new life to begin." Remembering who he had been, Noatak added, "His love helped me see that the problem with the world isn't bending – it's hatred. See you around. And thanks for the help, Atokara. I don't think Tarrlok would have been able to… bloodbend our father alone." As the brothers vanished, Korra turned to Atokara, asking, "What… what did you do?" Atokara smiled, saying, "I just let myself get caught up in the moment, not liking how Yakone dismissed bloodbending healing as ridiculous. Or how he basically said healing was woman's work. Thinking of what it must have been like to be raised by Yakone, I felt some surge of energy, and my hair felt funny. Next thing I knew, I was helping Tarrlok interrupt him, saying the same thing Tarrlok was." Remembering how Atokara had resisted Jinshu Kuangmai's blood-iron bending, Korra hugged Atokara as she said, "Hard to believe it, but I'm glad you can bloodbend, apparently whenever you want, given how Jinshu Kuangmai couldn't bloodbend you. I'm sure you'll help heal a lot of people." Korra smiled as Atokara added, "And fight. But nicely," seeing herself more and more in the four-year old.

Apparently, so did Raava, though in a different way. Raava came over, touching Atokara while saying, "What – how did she bloodbend? In the Spirit World? I thought only Korra could bend after meditating in, due to my increasing human-y nature." Atokara shrugged, saying, "After thinking about how much being Yakone's son must have sucked, I just did what I did." Raava seemed stumped. Asami said, pride in her voice, "Remember, Raava – my daughter has a lot of your energy inside her, and it sounds like she was consumed by _empathy _for Tarrlok and Noatak. It sounds like she can see things from other's perspective, even though she's 'four'." Atokara nodded, saying, "I felt funny, and not just in my hair. I had a feeling in my chest, something like what mommy Asami feels for momma Korra, but weaker. I also felt sad." Remembering what Tarrlok had said about staying in the Fog of Lost Souls to help rescue his older brother, Korra said, "I guess it was love that let Tarrlok bloodbend his father somehow as well."

Feeling a light poking on her back, Korra turned around, seeing Aang and Sokka standing side by side, Sokka idly examining his boomerang as Aang said, "I want to see more of this out-of-the-box chakra unlocking! Fighting, freeing Tarrlok and Am – I mean, Noatak. SO much more exciting than Guru Pathik and his onion-banana nonsense." Korra laughed as Sokka crossed his arms, saying, "It wasn't the only nonsense! 'Let go of Katara' – Korra and Asami have proven that was totally unnecessary!" Aang laughed, saying, "I remember you getting grossed out when Katara and I smooched." Sokka gave his boomerang a sheepish look as he said, "I may have thought you being into my sister was awkward at first, but I understood better when I finally approached Suki seriously." Sighing deeply, he said, "I wish we had been as prolific as you two were, Aang. No children…"

Raava ran over, hugging Sokka as she said, "I hope something like that never happens again, Sokka." Korra vaguely considered trying to infobend Raava, and pry this odd, heavily guarded secret about being childless as a result of biology from her mind, but held back when Raava laughed, saying, "You can't infobend me, Korra. You should feel lucky you managed to sneak a peek at Yasuko's current life." Korra crossed her arms, scowling at Raava as she said, "I want to break some rules. I'm sick and tired of all your limitations." Raava smiled broadly, saying, "There are some things that only I can know. If I told you what you should eat for breakfast, you wouldn't listen. In the same vein, if I told you exactly who Yasuko is now, it would ruin all sorts of surprises." Giving up the chase, Korra said, "Fine. Let's see what the Water chakra has in store for me and Asami." Laughing, she added, "I know one thing that won't be featured in either of ours," flashing an unlocked betrothal necklace at Asami.

Korra didn't like how Asami said, with a slight frown, "I… I don't know about that, Korra. Let's see." Korra took Asami's hand again, noticing her heartbeat was elevated, only slowing when they looked at the screen's images. Korra noticed with a smile that her side included a faded black-and-white ghost of herself holding an envelope, saying after she realized what the image meant, "I guess I no longer feel guilty about running away from the world. Seeing myself read that letter, then have it stripped away by Dark Korra… I know now that I needed to get lost, to find and heal myself fully." Korra saw a massive humanoid form next to her black-and white image, recognizing "UnaVaatu," saying, "I did my best to stop Unalaq at Harmonic Convergence, and that's all that you can really ask of anybody. I… actually feel glad that Jinora helped me now, without any sense of shame in an 11-year old helping save the world."

Korra turned around, looking at the third chakra pool, surprised to see the water flowing in a more steady stream. Wan Shi Tong inspected the pool, saying, "Remembering what I have read of Earth psychology, the idea that these chakras are individual and separate and should have no overlap is ludicrous." As Korra agreed with him, she noticed the sixth pool change slightly as well, saying, "I guess there's an illusion that Guru Pathik never talked to you about, Aang – separation of feelings. Guilt and shame are particularly closely linked. You feel shame for doing something, then you feel guilty for having done it." Korra heard Asami start to cry slightly, her world saying, "No… not yet. I want to finish looking at what I don't feel guilty about, before facing…"

Korra turned around, giving Asami a hug as she said, "I have the feeling this chakra will be hard for you, Asami, if you are hinting at what I think you are." Realizing that Asami would need as much help for her ultimate guilt as Korra did for her quelled ultimate fear of corruption, Korra told Raava, "Let's get my guilts over with, Raava. I have the feeling Asami's final guilt will be very difficult to overcome." Asami surprised Korra by saying, "You're right, just not in the way you might think. Let's see what a person as loving as you could possibly feel guilty about."

Korra turned around, seeing a sullen image of herself saying, "I… I'm not worthy of starting a Spirit Civil War over. Sometimes, I wish Raava had never given me her little gift – the cost… I don't want some selfish dream causing others suffering, or the end of the world." Korra was surprised by the screen's candor, saying with a sigh, "I guess I still have some serious self-esteem issues." Remembering that it had been Raava who gave the gift of Atokara, Korra said strongly, "I accept Raava's gift – Atokara – without a second thought. It was most definitely Raava's decision, and not mine." Hearing water flowing slightly faster and the giggling of her daughter, Korra added, "I am worthy of love, and a capable individual, deserving of both Atokara and Asami." After she had finished, she heard Aang exclaim, "The Sound chakra pool – the one about lies! It looks almost unclogged now!" Korra smiled, saying, "Skipping around sure makes this process more organic." Aang laughed, saying, "You can say that again. Unlocking the chakras with Guru Pathik's help was a lot more serious affair than this."

Seeing there was still one image in front of her, Korra scoffed, saying, "What's me failing to defend Zaofu doing here? That should be black and white – no longer an issue! If I had succeeded, Kuvira would be dead, Jinshu Kuangmai just taking her place." Wan Shi Tong innocently asked, "What about Bataar Jr.? Was he not second in command?" Korra laughed bitterly, saying, "Technically. I imagine Jinshu Kuangmai would have just killed him, taking over." As Wan Shi Tong said, "I guess I still have a lot to learn about humans," Korra saw what she somehow knew was her final guilt appear. Korra laughed, saying, "I hope your final guilt is as innocuous as mine, Asami – I never did give you a proper Spirit World Vacation." Asami hugged Korra in a way she knew meant that Asami was going to need a lot of support soon.

Seemingly starting again, Korra saw a black and white image of Asami betraying her father Hiroshi with her electroglove what seemed like an eternity ago. Asami saying nothing, Hiroshi said, "I hold no hard feelings about your 'betrayal' of me, Asami. If anything, I was the traitor, befouling the image of the company I built, and more importantly, siding with a man who I am sure my beloved wife, Yasuko, would have found vile." Korra heard Yasuko's voice agree from behind, Asami finally speaking, saying with relief, "I'm glad prison taught you something." Somehow sensing Raava was about to make an off-color English joke, Korra barked, "Don't. Not funny." Raava cursed, saying indignantly, "Now who's being all serious?" Korra sighed, then chuckled, saying, "You can tell all the dirty jokes you want. But later."

Korra protested slightly when Asami broke the hug, Asami saying, "I think I know the joke you had in mind, Raava. Let's continue." Korra looked back at the screen, seeing a black and white image of Asami breaking up with Mako, among many others. Walking in front of the screen, Asami said, "While focusing on the positive is all good, I'd prefer to skip this part in future. It tells us nothing we don't know already." Korra began to speak, but Atokara beat her to the punch, saying, "I wanna see it all! Maybe when you and momma Korra are being positive, the other chakras will become easier." Asami smiled, saying, "Okay, if you want to, sweetie." Re-joining Korra's side, Asami pointed at an image Korra was pleased to see in black and white, Asami saying, "I still feel bad about my earlier outburst, but remembering what Lin said about bottling up negative emotions inside, I don't want to wallow in guilt."

With this, a color image of a younger crying Asami appeared, Asami explaining, "Even if I love who I am, the past hurt and self-blame for being, well, who I am, still lingers." Korra said, slightly confused, "How? I thought we thoroughly dispelled any guilt earlier, with _that_." Korra found herself thankful that an image of Asami enjoying _that_ did not appear on the screen as Asami said, "I guess you're right. But this isn't the worst of it." The young Asami now happy-looking, Asami continued, "This other thing… is a mix of guilt and shame. I'll want to see your 'shame' before dealing with this." Korra laughed when the screen said over many black and white images, "Error – shame not found." Korra said with a light sultry tone, "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. You remember how passionately I played with you earlier, and I have no real regrets about my own actions now. Even my _inactions_ and 'failures' – if I had killed Kuvira at Zaofu, we'd have a hard time against Jinshu Kuangmai, and I doubt those soldiers would have just stood down."

Asami sighed deeply, saying, "I wish I could say the same," the screen now showing an adult Asami in full color, holding a picture of Korra. With a strained voice, the image said, "I… I want to do so much more, but… I'm too weak. Even though my father is in prison, he still has a grip over me." Crying, the morose Asami said, "Korra's gone now, but even before she left… Every time I thought I was close to finally asking her, some nagging thought entered my head. 'You can't hit on her – she needs your friendship, and nothing else! She's still recovering from being posioned – she might have a heart attack or fatal seizure if you ask her!' 'What about Future Industries?' 'What will people think?' 'What if she rejects me?' 'What if I really am unnatural?' 'What would my father think?'" Sitting down, the image said dejectedly, "I can't even be who I really am, the guilt I had been taught to associate with my desires feeding shame I feel every time I think of Korra longingly, then the shame and guilt I feel over not being who I am feeding… a never-ending cycle…" Korra began crying profusely when she saw Asami give a thousand-yard stare, the Asami in the image saying, "There… there is a way out," resting her gaze on an electroglove.

Turning to Asami, Korra said with concern, "You… you never seemed suicidal to me." Asami sighed, saying, "This is a representation of both reality and inner thoughts, in starkest terms. I never really considered suicide as an option, but the thoughts were there nonetheless, especially following your cutting of ties with the world. Only your response letter fully banished them." Korra smiled, saying, "Let's see what else you need to heal." Asami nodded, saying, "I think I'll need someone else's help for this."

Hiroshi ran over, tears in his eyes as he said, "Only daughter of mine, my most prized asset- if you had told me of these suicidal thoughts, I would have relented immediately. I would rather have been a penniless beggar on the street and with you, alive, than live alone, atop a mountain of gold, my only child and reminder of my deceased wife having killed herself." Asami finally broke into hysterical sobs, saying, "I… I was lying to Korra earlier. When I was young and stupid, having just been forced into the dating school, and obsessed with a girl who had actually made covert advances on me, I… I felt desperate, like my life was unfixable. I deliberately drank myself into a stupor, hoping that I would never wake up, drinking more when I did wake up." Hiroshi looked sad and furious at the same time, yelling, "THAT was what your biggest raid on my liquor cabinet was about, Asami?! Thank goodness I could afford such a good doctor, and waterbender assistant – I thought you were going to die. There was enough liquid in your stomach when I found you to finish the job, given what the waterbender and doctor said after the liquor was removed." Sighing deeply, he said, "I've changed my mind about how much punishment I deserve, in my new life. I want to atone…" Asami hugged her father tightly, saying, "More suffering fixes nothing. I forgive you." Hiroshi broke the hug, pointing a finger at Asami as he said, "I know that. The more important question, Asami, is if you forgive yourself. For your lies to yourself about your true nature, for feeling guilty for being who you are, and for… feeling shame." With a bitter sob, he added, "Feeling shame over _love_. Please, Asami, forgive yourself, for your past self-repression. For me, for Korra, for your mother. _For Atokara_."

"Yes… I forgive myself."

Korra heard a massive whirring of gears, turning to see that all seven gears were turning at a rapid pace, the final gear now a mix of white and blue metal, shredded oily rags scattered haphazardly. Korra was dumbstruck, even Raava speechless. Asami laughed freely, saying happily, "I guess everything is more connected than even Raava thought." Asami ran over to the gears, saying animatedly, "Accepting my grief and coping with it unlocked the Air gear fully. Getting rid of my fear let me see and value love more. In the process of being honest about my guilt and shame, I was honest about my biggest secret, obliterating the lies I told myself over the years about who and what I am in one sweeping strike." Smiling as she sat on the last gear like a merry-go-round, Asami said in a bubbly way that Korra hadn't heard in a very long time, "The last two gears were never locked before we started in the first place. My mind and soul bending experience with Korra in that little earth shack shattered any illusion of separation I had. I even felt at one with the universe for a short time!" Curious, Korra asked, "Did a gentle voice talk to you at all?" Asami said, getting off the rapidly rotating gear, "Ugh, I feel sort of sick. To answer, yes. It said something about 'Korra's something else. I half wonder if she was supposed to be assigned to my plane.'" Korra was surprised to not hear Raava curse, the spirit saying instead, "That's funny, though I don't know if it was supposed to be. 'He' can be weird like that." Laughing, Raava added, "In some ways, 'he' reminds me of Uncle Iroh." Korra saw Uncle Iroh blush, saying, "That's… that's awfully generous of you, Raava."

Asami hugged Korra deeply, saying, "Let's get your own chakras cleared." Raava said excitedly, "Yes! I can't wait…" Apparently, she had meant this literally, as Korra heard a female voice come from behind her, the television saying with authority, "Let's skip the positive part, like Asami suggested. If we had lingered over every black and white image earlier, Korra, we'd have been here all night. You've grown a lot." Korra turned around, seeing a color image of herself as a child, being taken away by the White Lotus from her parents for one of her first training sessions. Korra frowned slightly as she said, "If only you knew them taking you away for a short while was nothing compared to what was to come, you'd have cherished every moment…" Little Korra yelled, tears in her eyes, "Mommy! Daddy! I want to learn how to be the Avatar here, with you! I hate being away!" Korra found herself feeling a mix of righteous anger and sadness as one of the White Lotus goons said, "Your family will distract you from learning what you need to, Avatar Korra. And we have strict orders to ensure your safety." Seeing something she didn't remember, she admonished the guard once she was outside, far away from her house in the driving cold, in a male voice that wasn't her own, "I never worried about my safety, and the whole world was against me! I was twelve, going up against a juggernaut – Firelord Ozai and the Fire Nation, with a strict deadline!"

A more familiar man, the Grand Lotus, who Korra refused to call by his real name, laughed, saying, "There's no way a four-year old Avatar could channel a past life, bending three elements without instruction or not." She saw herself say, "Consider the orders abolished! All of them! This isn't right! Korra needs a normal childhood - her own culture's, not one like an Air Nomad and Water Tribe hybrid! I don't think I trust you, or even the White Lotus with her anymore - not after all your stubborn, literal-minded behavior! She's four years old, and even I had trouble being the Avatar at the age of twelve!" Korra watched in horror as the Grand Lotus whipped out a small syringe, saying with a small frown, "I don't care if she's four. Ensuring your next life's safety is our mission, Aang - one which you gave us, and one I take **very** seriously for personal reasons. What we are doing - it **is** right." Sighing, he continued, "You aren't thinking clearly, Aang – you're letting Korra's emotions get to you. Neither of you will remember a thing. I had hoped to never need to use this…. modified Spirit Oasis water like this. We have a job to do – protect the Avatar. No matter the cost."

Pushing aside some gnawing questions, Korra only felt her grief for lost childhood intensify as she saw a guard inject a mystery concoction of water and other, darker compounds forcefully, realizing with a start she recognized who it was – a woman she knew only by her nickname, Crasher, one of the few White Lotus guards she liked in her youth. She was crying bitterly. Once her younger self was knocked out, Crasher said, "I… I don't know what I just did, but I do know this – history won't look upon us kindly. I wouldn't treat my own son like this." Approaching the Grand Lotus, she demanded, "What would Uncle Iroh think of this? This isn't a quest for truth! This is the worst kind of lying!" Eyes flaring, the dour-looking man responded, "You know what happened, and why I take my job so seriously - don't you bring family into this! Silence! You're just a guard, and I'm the Grand Lotus! There are good reasons why we must protect Korra. For crying out loud, we're just taking her away for a training session - it's not as if we have any current reason to whisk her away! We haven't seen Red Lotus activity in years. If she were to die in the Avatar State, the Avatar would be dead. Forever. If you care for her so much, never mention this to her – she'd likely break down crying." Crasher frowned, saying, "Fine. But the truth will come out some day…"

As she tried to make sense of it all, Korra listened to Aang say with fury, "Why that little… Is he still alive, Korra? I want him to stand trial – he directly ignored an order from me, and wiped our memories somehow!" Korra shrugged, saying, "I don't know, Aang. I haven't interacted with the White Lotus for a long time. Especially not the Grand Lotus. He annoyed me to no end." Smiling, she said mockingly, "'Republic City is too dangerous, Avatar Korra! Neh neh neh! Just… be more spiritual! Even though I wiped your memory and never told you about it!'" Turning around, she said to Aang, no longer smiling, not even slightly, "You have access to the same alternates that Raava does. I remember a vision she showed me, very faintly, where the White Lotus didn't protect me at all, and Zaheer kidnapped me. Successfully." Hugging a crying Aang, she said, "Even before this revelation, I had partially gotten over my childhood, or lack of one, after Raava showed me this vision. Seeing that you tried your best to stop the White Lotus, even after death, just makes me feel even more whole." Korra was about to say something, but found her mind blank, as though someone or something had stolen her thoughts.

Thinking nothing of it, Korra heard the sound of rushing water as Aang said, "I… I know this alternate you speak of, Korra, even before Raava put it in that special box. I won't pursue this after all, or ask you to prosecute the Grand Lotus." Korra felt someone hug her, hearing Uncle Iroh's voice say, "We can try and reform the White Lotus, together, when things settle down. I doubt they would dare question am immortalized Grand Lotus such as myself, much less a Master Avatar." Korra chuckled, saying with a smile, "Thank you, but I'll just go by Avatar Korra Sato. I've had my taste of people parading their titles around – White Lotus Grand Master, Councilman, Chief of Police, President, Northern Water Tribe Chief, C.E.O. of Varrick Industries, Dark Avatar, Earth-Queen, the Great Uniter, Grand Dark Spirit wannabe…"

Korra tried to break the hug, but Uncle Iroh just hugged both her and Aang tighter, saying with a chuckle, "You didn't have to list everything, Korra – a single world would do just fine. Humility." Korra broke the hug gently, saying, "I guess you're right. Let's see what my ultimate grief is." Looking at the screen, she saw an image of an _actual_ baby Atokara, tears coming to her eyes as she saw Atokara grow up in a normal fashion in a time-lapse, an ominous tick tock in the background. Korra sighed deeply when the real Atokara said, "Why am I making you sad, momma Korra?" After calling Atokara over, Korra explained, saying through a few tears, "I wanted to raise you normally, and spend as much time as I can with you, watching you grow and learn. The energy inside you from Raava means I will likely never have a normal child." Atokara shrugged, saying, "Okay. I still don't get it – I wanna be me, as soon as possible!" Korra smiled weakly, saying, "You really are a spitting image of me, Atokara." Atokara smiled, saying, "I'm Raava's gift, and you gotta deal with it! No babyhood and all!" Korra found herself laughing freely as the wind might have blown outside the Spirit World, the laughter only abating when Asami said seriously, "You're perfect just the way you are, Atokara." After Korra nodded in agreement, she felt a strong feeling of love in her heart as she said, "I accept things for the way they are, not the way they could have been."

Turning around, she saw Sokka poking the fifth pool with his boomerang, Sokka asking, "Why is this pool still blocked partially? What do you lie to yourself about, Korra?" Korra knew the answer, but did not respond, barking instead, "Hey! Quit that! Don't fall in the… water." As Sokka shook the water off, he said with a slight frown, "Oh. So that's what you lie to yourself about, still." Pointing at Wan and then Aang, he said, "I don't understand why you still see yourself as weak. You can do all sorts of crazy things, have mastered the four elements like no Avatar before you…" Korra sighed dejectedly, saying, "Let's save that one for last, Sokka. I've got other, less serious things to deal with." Sokka laughed, saying as a koala-sheep appeared at his side and ridiculous brown hair came into being on his face, "Sounds like you need some Sokka-ology." Raava laughed, saying, "I've got to see this," Aang groaning, "Ugh, Sokka – it didn't really work for me! Ouch – what's with the boomerang?" Sokka said, catching his boomerang, "Yes, it did – eventually! The delay was only because you were too stubborn to sleep, or listen!"

Korra walked between the two, saying, "We're all friends here. No need to fight." Sokka laughed, saying, "Not all fighting is bad. I guess since you didn't have a normal childhood, you never really learned what good-natured sarcasm or harassment was." Korra frowned slightly when Asami laughed, saying, "That explains a lot." Korra looked at Sokka, smiling slightly as she said, "Maybe I need to infobend more than just sword knowledge from you, Sokka." Sokka shook his head, saying, "You can't just infobend _everything_. If you took that kind of thing from me, you'd just start acting like me, instead of yourself." Korra laughed, saying, "Everyone already has to deal with Bolin, so I don't think we need another wisecracker." Sokka smiled, saying, "Nothing beats the original. Now let's get to Sokka-ology. Raava, can you make me a smaller version of one of those televisions?"

After Raava strained for a while, a small rectangular television appeared on the ground, Sokka picking it up as he said, "I wanted a television, not a… what is this thing, Wan Shi Tong?" Korra jumped slightly when she saw an image of Wan Shi Tong appear on the other kind of thingie, a small hole at the top letting out sound as Wan Shi Tong said, "This is a tablet. I'm not sure why Raava is just showing you these Earth things left and right." Korra laughed when Raava appeared, pushing Wan Shi Tong off as she said, "There's no way these two Earth technologies could be reproduced yet. I chose advanced versions of both televisions and tablets for a reason – if you tried to open the inside, even Kuvira couldn't make sense of the electronics. These will both remain here, for anyone else who wants to open their chakras."

Raava vanished, replaced by a color image of Korra that she laughed at heartily, a morose Korra saying, "Just because I can't prevent everything bad from happening or keep perfect balance means I'm weak." Sokka interacted with the image somehow, turning it to face a crowd of past Avatars as he said, "Korra, you've done a lot better job at maintaining balance than Roku or Kyoshi did." Korra smiled when she saw the two Avatars in question nod their heads, Roku saying, "I should have killed him," at the same time Kyoshi did, though they were both referring to different tyrants. As Korra said, "Nobody is perfect, and to think you have to be is a huge lie," she saw the image vanish, Sokka saying as he stroked his fake beard, "Good. Good. Now let's move on to what your final challenge will be."

Looking at the tablet again, Korra saw an image of herself appear, surrounded by the four elemental symbols, a depiction of lava, blue fire, bending metal, a single drop of blood and a ring of lightning forming an outer circle. Towards the center, she saw a circle formed from a freely floating smaller image of herself, the Ember Factory Island main complex, a ball of acid, Raava's human-y form, an outstretched palm and a depiction of Korra's spirit. The image in the center was blind to the talents and strengths that surrounded her, saying, "I'll never be strong enough!" Tapping the center image, Sokka said, "If you never acknowledge your strengths, and be happy with what you're capable of, Korra, you'll never know true peace. I didn't really feel good about who I was until I met and trained under Master Piandao, feeling inferior to the benders around me." Korra saw a tattooed hand other than her own push Sokka's hand aside, Aang saying as he pointed to Korra's many unique abilities, "If Katara could acidbend, the Drill outside Ba Sing Se would have been a joke. Even if she came up with the move your daughter did – the waterjet!" Resting his finger over the Ember Factory, he said, "Not to mention being able to make a whole factory, then your suits, drawing on your own spirit's energy for the suits." Korra said, without reservation, "I am pretty powerful," Sokka laughed, saying, "That's a big understatement. Come on – be honest."

Though she didn't like to brag – at least not now – Korra said, "I am one of the most powerful Avatars of all time, and happy with who I am." Korra gasped in an entirely different kind of pleasure, feeling what seemed like a final weight lifted off her soul, remembering that her two final chakras were more than just fine. Recalling Raava, she bent the two cleared chakra representations closer together as she said, "Watch out!" Apparently, Sokka had been a little slow, landing in the seventh chakra pool, sputtering, "Not again!" After climbing out, he kept a hand in the water, saying to an unseen being, "Is… is that you, Suki?" After an unknown response, Sokka started crying lightly, saying, "I'm out of here – I'm gonna see if I can cheat, and see Suki again!" Before he could vanish, Korra felt a surge of energy, Raava saying, "Wait! Korra moved those pools closer together for a reason. You might want to stick around."

Once everyone had gathered near the screen, except a "freed" Raava, Wan said, "This should be interesting. I wonder what Raava's true form will look like after… whatever it is happens." Raava put her hands on her hips, saying, "Maybe this is my true form now! You got a fetish for spirits or something?" Wan laughed, saying, "No," Korra realizing that Raava was waiting on her and Asami for their betrothal necklaces. Korra grabbed her jade betrothal necklace, saying, "Here, Raava – though I have no idea which necklace goes where." Asami held out her necklace, saying, "And I don't see any 'pool' to submerge a necklace in in my gears."

Raava held both necklaces in her right hand as she pressed a button on Asami's gear chakras, exposing a gently steaming pool of water in the center of each gear. Raava said, smiling broadly, "You and Asami aren't so different when you get down to the most basic level, Korra. Everyone has different versions of the same thing inside them." Crying a single tear, she said, "Well, not everyone - Tonga Beifong is but a small presence inside the monster that is Jinshu Kuangmai." Korra managed to choke out, "I don't know. I felt Jinshu Kuangmai's grief over seeing his soldiers die at the hands of an anonymous airbender, and it didn't feel like he was just sad because he lost so many 'pawns'." Raava gave Korra a funny look, saying, "I don't know if your naiveté is a strength or weakness, Korra." Looking down at the ground rather guiltily, Raava shocked Korra by saying, "I knew of that vision about you and Aang and the White Lotus you saw just now, and half expected you to yell at me, demanding why I never told you." Grinning nervously, Raava asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?" Korra shook her head, saying, "No. You must have kept it secret for a good reason." Raava nodded, saying, "Yes - I didn't think telling you _or _Aang would have been a good idea, seeing how the Grand Lotus reacted to Aang speaking from you. I don't think he would have believed his eyes if I popped out, admonishing him." With a weak smile, Raava said, "He probably would have injected himself with whatever that waterdrug was, thinking he had hallucinated. Even if he believed me, he likely wouldn't have listened anyways, especially seeing how you were kidnapped less than a year after that day by the Red Lotus." Korra heard Wan Shi Tong say, "I've looked at that Red Lotus Korra alternate, inside that little special box you made to hold it, Raava, and I think the Grand Lotus made the right choice, even if for the wrong reasons, and carried out his mission in a rather heartless way." Remembering the being of darkness' intrusions from Earth, and Uncle Iroh's offer to help revamp the White Lotus, Korra said, "We're going to need to re-make the White Lotus anyways, if a certain unwelcome guest is to be locked out properly." Ignoring Sokka and Uncle Iroh's blank stares, she made to finish, interrupted by Aye-zul, who said angrily, "Now there's a being I'd like to get my claws on…"

Korra sighed deeply, saying, "Did you forget what was most effective against him, Aye-zul? Or are you just itching for a fight?" Korra laughed when she heard the spirit say sheepishly, "Itching for a fight. Let's get this over with, so maybe I can go smack some Earth Empire goons or Dark Spirits around." Korra began laughing hysterically when Atokara admonished him, saying, "Being good isn't all about smacking goons and spirits around, you know. I know I wanna fight too, but something about thinking how Tarrlok and Noatak must have felt, growing up as Yakone's sons, makes me wanna heal too." Aye-zul groaned, saying, "Fine. Maybe I need to go talk to Hei Bai - I've heard all he wanted to do after conversion was go wreck Zaofu and Toph's wayward son, and given Jinshu Kuangmai was interrupting us earlier, I don't think he did." Making a mental note to take Jinora and Kai's experience that she knew nothing about from them in the morning, Korra said, "Why don't you lower the necklaces into the chakra pools, Raava." Raava giggled, saying, "I can't wait to feel what… uh, see what happens!" Raava ignored Wan's hysterical laughter, Wan saying, "I caught a glimpse of what will happen, and I know just what you can't wait to fee - hey, quit that, Korra! I want to see! Don't recall me!" Giving him a withering look, Korra said, "Then stop harassing Raava." With a slight grin, she added, "You don't want her getting the wrong idea, and thinking you're attracted to her, do you, Wan?" Wan surprised Korra by cursing loudly, blushing slightly as he said, "You… you have no idea what it's like to borderline despise every other human on the planet from your lifetime, Korra. At least Aang had human allies he liked, and one of them, enough to truly love, and marry…"

Looking to see Raava's reaction, Korra saw the spirit place her free hand on her forehead, saying, "I… I was drunk off my ass at the Avatar Party, Wan. I didn't mean any of that." Korra smiled silently, not needing to be able to sense Raava's spectral heart to tell she was lying. Aang said, looking back and forth between Wan and Raava, "I'm pretty sure anything between you would be breaking all sorts of rules, not to mention, from what I've heard, you don't have the proper equipment anyways, Raava." Raava picked up a small rock and threw it at Aang, saying angrily, "You doofus! Part of the whole reason I'm about to be promoted is that I realize love isn't about sex! I love Korra as well, and that doesn't mean I want to screw her! That's Asami's 'job'! Why don't you go peep on Katara, if that's how you think." Aang looked down at the ground, sullen as he said, "Sorry." Raava sighed deeply, saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some betrothal necklaces to 'wash'."

Korra watched as Raava held her own jade necklace over Asami's seventh gear and its steaming pool, Raava saying, "Who knows, Korra - you might be able to connect with the universe whenever you want when I'm done. Now, for the main event…"

With that, Raava lowered the twin necklaces into the water, Korra's pool glowing white and Asami's water boiling intensely, Raava somehow able to stand the pain. Through gritted teeth, she said, "It feels so bad, but so good… I guess this is what being separated from your lover must feel like. I feel no burning, only longing that hurts so much more, but also bittersweet at the same time…" With this, the gear's water stopped boiling, Raava exclaiming, "What's… what's happening? I thought I was supposed to GrOOOOWOWOWWWW! Ouch!" Raava said, rubbing her neck, "What was that? It felt like someone was burning through _my_ chakras, if I had them, all at once!" Korra laughed, saying, "I guess that's why your 'co-worker' wanted me to unlock my chakras. Sounds like you got some help."

Raava looked uneasy, saying as she tossed the necklaces back to Asami and Korra, "Don't look! I have no idea if my clothes are going to bust or not!" Korra laughed, saying, "I doubt it." Korra watched in amazement as she was proven right, laughing when she finally processed what the ridiculous-looking pile of cloth and what appeared to be a single piece of body armor obscuring Raava was for - modesty. Korra heard Raava begin to laugh uncontrollably, saying with glee, "Wow - this… is amazing! I feel like I just drank from Sharktar's pool!" Korra barely contained her laughter as she heard a familiar raspy voice say from her seventh chakra pool, "Hope you don't mind me popping in, Raava. I've got some advice for Korra and Asami after this, and want to see what someone growing rapidly looks like. It's been so long, I've forgotten." Raava said, with an incongruously mature voice, "No problem."

Not complaining in the slightest, Raava gradually filled her new clothes and unique blue and white breastplate, holding up a hand into the air as she said, "Hey - where's my sword I designed? I want to look like Joan of Arc!" Ignoring the rest of Raava's changed form, Korra looked at the large two-handed sword that appeared in Raava's hand, Raava saying proudly, "Life's Gift. I like it." Raava stepped forward, wielding the sword expertly as she said, "Maybe I can be more than just elemental glue now. I've always wondered what it would be like, fighting someone other than Vaatu directly." Realizing that everyone was staring at the sword, Raava stopped moving it, saying, "Here - take a look."

Korra examined the sword, noticing that it looked strong and savage, yet still not barbaric. But just barely. Strange glowing blue letters adorned the blade's center, glowing more intensely as Raava read the text aloud, saying, "Life is to give, but also take away. Wield this sword with hesitation and uncertainty. Quiver, before you take life." Raava flipped the large blade over, reading the back, the white letters glowing as she did so, "Sometimes to create that which is new and right, you must destroy the old and corrupted. New seeds can grow in the ashes of the past." Smiling, Raava slammed the blade's edge into the ground, blue and white lines spreading from it as the sword pulsed. Finally getting a good look, Korra realized it looked nothing like she had ever seen, with Raava's spirit form forming a slightly three-dimensional base for the sword, a handle with leaves and flowers embossed in color jutting skywards. A small, three-dimensional blue and white yin and yang pulsed steadily at the end of the pommel. The sword had sharp, cutting edges that pulsed with blue and white energy, the metal looking as though it was quivering slightly. When Raava removed the sword from the ground, she smiled, saying, "I found it poetic to turn a symbol for evil from another plane into a symbol for love. To twist something associated with death, into something associated with life." Acting like she was testing something, Raava yelled, "LOVE GROWS!" as she pointed the sword at those in front of her, Korra feeling an immense peace within her, grinning involuntarily.

Raava smiled, saying, "Given everyone's smiling, the blade is working as intended. I like that line a lot more than 'FROSTMOURNE HUNGERS!' Ar- errr, he's sadder than Jinshu Kuangmai… or was, rather." Korra gave Raava a quizzical look, saying, "What's Frostmourne? And who could be worse than Jinshu Kuangmai?" Raava frowned deeply, saying, "Let's just say that there are planes more barbaric than Earth. More people than the creators of the Earth show on our own world Aang talked about can see across planes." Aang said, disbelief in his voice, "What, does every creation from Earth spring from another plane? I know that they love to cheat and steal, but surely they could make something original." Raava laughed, saying with a smile, "To use an English phrase, 'They did some good drugs.' Surely you remember their legion of psychoactive substances, Aang." Sokka chuckled nervously, saying, "Yeah… mind-bending." After Korra gave him a dirty look, asking, "Did you drink cactus juice more than once?" Sokka laughed, saying, "Let's just say I tried it with Suki once, and saw what I thought were crazy visions. Given how Suki saw the same thing, and how detailed they were, I guess they weren't." With a nervous look, Aang asked, "You… you didn't happen to 'see' the Trinity bomb test in the Si Wong Desert, did you? The mushroom cloud I made?" Sokka laughed, his ludicrous fake beard finally vanishing as he said, "No. I saw a giant, friendly mushroom."

Before Korra could wonder aloud, she heard Raava say, "No, no cactus juiced Avatar. I don't want you accidentally bumping into some random being of darkness on a vision of your own." Korra sighed, saying, "Fine. I just wanted to have some fun…" Sokka shook his head violently, saying, "Cactus juice isn't fun. The first time I drank it, it was innocuous enough, but the second time was torturous. I saw a bunch of strange men, and some women, with what I now know was Vaatu dancing around them, asking tauntingly, 'Does the little Water Tribe boy and his girlfriend want to see? See beyond? See the darkness inside?'" Shivering slightly, he finished, "That's when I saw Azula join the others, and swore to never drink cactus juice again." Korra heard deep laughter from Raava's direction, turning to see what was going on. Korra heard a muffled voice from the teapot say, "Cactus juice - it's the quenchiest!"

Korra watched as Raava smacked the teapot, saying, "Shaddup!" before sheathing her new sword. Korra finally got a good look at Raava's new form, and given how Raava was posing for everyone, she must have noticed Korra's stare. Korra began laughing deeply when she heard Wan say "Uhhhhh…" as she took in the changes. Raava now appeared to be in her mid to late teens, Raava suprising Korra by saying, "Technically, I'm '14' but the energy in both your necklaces made me look a lot older." Korra laughed, saying as she pointed at Raava's breastplate, "I can see. I like how your white and blue armor has your old form on it." Raava nodded, saying, "Thanks for calling it my old form. The human - no, female - form is a lot more interesting than being some stupid kite." Laughing, she added, "I wonder if Varrick is ever going to make that mover about 'The biggest, meanest, scariest kite that ever flew!' What's the look for, Korra?" Korra laughed, knowing Raava was just being polite by asking, Korra asking, "How did you find out about that? And what mover?" Raava smiled, saying, "Sword, armor, a bigger body and breasts aren't the only good things I got with this promotion. I have more connection with all life now - not just what you or I see." Korra nodded, saying, "I sort of wondered how you knew Kuvira, Tonga Beifong and - wait. That was before." Raava laughed, saying, "I guess it just got stronger, is all."

Wanting a better look at Raava's head, Korra ran up, inspecting as she smiled. Pointing to Raava's white wolf ponytails and multiple half white and half blue hair loopies, Korra said, "I guess you have similar tastes with your best gift - Atokara." Raava smiled warmly, saying, "She's the whole reason I'm no longer a dour white and blue kite, in more ways than the obvious." Raava tapped the light blue and white metal diamond that now covered part of her head, saying, "Oops - I forgot a piece. I don't want to wear a full helmet, so I figure this is the next best - what are you doing, Korra?" On some artistic impulse, Korra had somehow made the odd headpiece into something resembling the large metal necklace Su liked to wear, saying, "Making you look prettier." As Raava giggled as though she were still four, Korra added the finishing touches, a blue and white diamond now surrounded by platinum with the four elemental symbols embossed on each side of the larger center. Korra stepped back, starting to say something, but stopped, seeing Raava take off her creation and add a blue and white cap and dreadful looking deep blue spike to the top. Korra groaned slightly, asking, "What's with you and looking fierce?" Raava frowned slightly, saying, "You're right - that little extra simila- err, touch is a bit much." The impractical, evil looking spike vanished, replaced by a white extension on the helmet in the shape of the very tip of Raava's spirit form. After Raava added a smaller version of the symbol on Korra's right breast, Raava said, "Done. I could use a reminder that Vaatu is technically inside me as well." Korra snickered when she heard a muffled boy's voice say, "Hehe. Inside her." Korra smacked the teapot for Raava, saying, "You certainly act four, Vaatu. I hope you stay that way." Korra laughed when she heard the same muffled voice curse heartily in English, Vaatu finishing, "If I could talk to Jinshu Kuangmai, I wouldn't be four - I'd have my own ironic sword!"

Not sure what to make of Raava disgusted expression, Korra grabbed her hand, saying, "I think we're done here." Raava sighed dejectedly, saying, "I wanna try out my sword with someone!" Sokka volunteered, saying, "Oh, me! Me! And no cheating, Raava!" Raava's body shifted slightly, saying from inside a more complete, ornate suit of armor, "Okay!" Sokka groaned, saying, "No fair! You can't just add armor and claim artistic license!" Raava laughed deeply, saying, "What are you gonna do about it, huh? Come at me!"

As a laughing Raava and incensed Sokka sparred, Korra watched, surprised to see they were evenly matched, aside from body armor. Raava now resembled the strong woman warrior from Earth even more, dress and skin replaced by blue and white armor. Taking a closer look, Korra began crying slightly when she saw Raava's breastplate had the same symbol above her heart that Korra had over her own. Apparently, Korra's emotion distracted Raava, letting Sokka step away and get a shot with his boomerang in. Raava teetered, yelling, "Whoa!" before falling flat on her back. Everyone laughed as Sokka posed in triumph, eventually helping Raava back up. Raava pushed him over with the large, flat blue and white portion of her sword, saying, "Even! We can settle this some other time, Sokka - I think Korra's tattoo job is done now." Sokka groaned, protesting, "Awww, come on! That was a cheap shot!" Raava smiled, saying, "The sooner your sister goes to sleep, the sooner you can see Suki." Aang scratched his head, saying, "What does Katara going to sleep have to do with Suki?" Raava said, with a gleam in her eye, "Let's just say there's a reason Sharktar needs to give Korra and Asami advice. Everyone else, shoo - this is going to be a more private affair." Korra chuckled as she heard Aye-zul growl, "Time to go find some Dark Spirits to teach a lesson in power to!" warning him, "Be careful. Don't tangle with Long Yumao, and if he bothers you, ask Bumju, the Painted Lady, Wan Shi Tong and Hei Bai for help." Aye-zul laughed, saying, "Okay. I don't know what the Painted Lady is gonna do, aside from cheer-lead." Korra heard a light slap, a female voice saying, "Fighting Long Yumao takes all kinds - he hates me! Human spirit, aligned with Raava - the perfect deterrent."

Korra heard many "VSSSHT"s around her, looking to see that she was now alone with Asami, Raava and Sharktar. Asami said, clearly upset, "What did you do, Raava? I wanted to talk to my parents some more!" Raava smiled, saying, "I think you'll find what Sharktar has to say will help with that." Sharktar hissed slightly, saying, "What? I came here to warn them about making sure they don't get absorbed by fantasy by abusing this new 'shared inner space' dreaming." Raava laughed, saying, "Right. Given what Korra wanted to say about 'A different kind of playing' earlier, I imagine Korra and Asami will use it for what you need to caution against first. Inner space isn't good for just quelling dark halves, meeting your daughter, or doing the impossible with one another - you should also be able to visit your parents as well, Asami." Sharktar sighed, saying with irritation, "I know that. That's part of the warning too." Looking directly at Asami, he said seriously, "Now that you mention it, it's the biggest part as well. Talking to the dead has more potential for blurring fantasy and stark, cold reality than any outlandish kind of sex."

Asami glared at Sharktar with contempt, saying, "You have no idea what it's like to be human! I want to talk to my parents!" With a deep sigh, the irritable spirit said, baring sharp teeth, "Yes, I do, and I think you should let them do the contacting. Remember my pool's little side effect - forced maturation. I can remember a few exemplary cases of lovers using the pool, and growing into fine human beings." Through narrow eyes, he stared at Asami as he said, "One of the other transformations I clearly remember was that of a young man stricken by grief at the loss of his mother, hoping to jumpstart a family with his lover to dull his pain." Whipping out a small, odd control, Sharktar said, "Watch, and see why the living should focus on the living, and let the dead be."

Korra turned to see an image of a young man holding a young woman's hands near a nervous-looking Sharktar, who warned, "Young man, you need to get over your grief first, and fully replace it with love for your girlfriend." The image paused, Sharktar saying, "Huh, that's weird. It's in a lot more definition than I expected such an ancient memory to be." Korra noticed the tip of a blade poking up from behind the screen, what must have been Raava saying, "Life's Gift is good for more than fighting. I'm using it to amplify the memory." Sharktar laughed, saying, "Fine with me. I think I forgot my own name once…"

The image resumed movement, the young man saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You haven't told me anything my father hasn't already. How bad can the side effect be - I love my mother too." The Sharktar in the image sighed, saying, "As you wish, but only because your girlfriend wants to drink along with you. She'll go first, only drinking a - hey, stop! Damn - I'm going to have to turn the pool off! Everyone else, get away!" Korra heard some diffuse sounds of panic come from the speaker, the young man having bent a substantial amount of water into his mouth. He hadn't prepared properly, his clothes ripping and leaving him naked. Korra was confused, saying, "His body looks normal - what's the big deal? He's not corrupted like Atokara appeared." The Sharktar beside her and in the image sighed at the same time, the voice beside her saying, "Just watch how he acts afterwards. His grief and obsession with the loss of his mother manifested in a very odd, disturbing way."

Korra watched as the man looked outwards, screaming when she saw his eyes. There was no light in them, the pupils looking black and lifeless as tar, without the gleam pitch might have had. He shook, saying, "Mother? Is that you?" to the air, completely ignoring the cries of his girlfriend, who yelled, "Bato! I'm over here, the love of your life - your mother is dead!" Bato looked at his girlfriend in horror, saying, "No - she can't be dead! She's right there!" His dead eyes widened, as though he could hear a member of the departed speaking to him. He began to cry, saying, "No - you're not dead, mother! I… see you!" Bato didn't even react when another young man ran over to the girl, consoling her as she said, "I… I wanted to start a family, and now Bato's as good as gone." The Sharktar on the screen said mournfully, "I am sorry. There is no cure, and your boyfriend will live out his days neither among the living nor the dead. Torn between worlds."

The image vanished, Korra hearing Asami ask bitterly, "Does… does this mean I can never see my parents again? So I don't become like Bato - alive, but dead?" Korra turned around, seeing Sharktar shake his head, saying, "No. But do not go chasing them - they will appear when they are needed, and at no other time." As Korra thought of what to say, she felt an odd energy pulse when she finally said, "Asami, I understand your residual grief, and why you'd want to talk to your parents as much as possible. But I agree with Sharktar. You've got all the love you need, right here - me." The energy intensifying, Korra said strongly, "Allow the dead in spirit to bury or obsess over their own dead. The living need to busy themselves with the living, and leave the dead to their own devices." Korra hugged Asami as Asami sighed deeply, saying, "I guess you're right. Mako, Bolin, Kuvira - they all have lost parents as well, and I can't see any of them obsessing with death instead of life." Asami stepped back, pointing at Korra's chest as she asked, "Uh, Korra - have any idea what's up with your jade betrothal necklace?"

Korra removed the necklace, inspecting it with a critical eye, noticing that the clasp was open. Looking underneath the image of Asami, she saw the fading English text "Luke 9:60". Not having a clue who Luke was, nor why it did not simply say "10:00" Korra called Raava over, asking, "What's 'Luke 9:60'? And why are you looking at me like that?" Raava stepped closer, tentatively poking Korra with her sword as she said, "Did someone channel what you said about the living and dead, or did you come up with that on your own?" Korra smiled, saying, "That was my own creation. What does it have to do with Luke 9:60?" Raava smiled, saying, "Everything. I guess your necklaces did absorb some of the seventh chakra pool after all." Korra's eyes widened as she realized what this meant, clutching her necklace as she attempted to contact someone - or something. She began laughing hysterically as she heard a gentle voice in her head say, "I wondered when you'd notice that. Just consider the changed necklace a little perk - it should help you with other planes as well…" Korra momentarily saw a flash of another dead-eyed child, apparently wandering in an endless void.

Raava must have been privy to this vision as well, given how she said, "Ugh. I wonder what that monster wants…" Korra saw another flash of the child crying, speaking in a strange tongue through lips that looked dead somehow, gray hair laying on his forehead. Raava cursed, saying, "Sorry!" Thoroughly confused by the whole affair, Korra was glad to see the child smile slightly, pushing him from her mind as she said to Sharktar, "Okay. So you gave us the biggest piece of advice, for Asami. As usual." Asami laughed, saying, "I can't help it if Uncle Iroh and Sharktar both want to give me the most important advice." Korra heard Sharktar cough, the spirit saying calmly, "The other warning, about fantasy. Don't be afraid to go along with whatever fantasy your spirit chooses, but don't go looking for new ones outside your spirit's suggestions." As though recalling a particularly repulsive image, Sharktar said, "I wish I had never looked at the Encyclopedia of Rule 34, or the forbidden pages of the Book of DeviantArt." Korra heard Raava snicker, saying, "Though, given how those two guys on Earth made a television show about our plane, you might find _some_ of the inappropriate images in those… books to be interesting, Korra and Asami." Sharktar blew some steam out of his blowhole, saying, "If you must look, let the library decide what is, and is not appropriate for you to see. I could use some 'brainbleach' as… readers of the books in that section say they need on Earth, after… accidentally reading the Encyclopedia of Rule 34."

Korra sighed, saying, "I can tell you're hiding something about these two books, and it sounds to me like they aren't actually books. You can't _accidentally_ read a book, after all." Sharktar grinned nervously, saying before he vanished, "You'll learn of their true nature once technology here catches up, Korra. It shouldn't be long - you know what Kuvira is working on." Remembering how nice the water in the pool felt, Korra jumped in after imagining herself in a bikini, a similarly clothed Asami joining her after. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of oneness with Asami and the universe to complain when Raava joined them, still in her armor and using her sword as a headrest. As though receiving some instruction or advice, Raava said, "Before we go, let's talk about my new form - and weapon." Holding Life's Gift in the water, Korra noticed that the water now felt pleasingly cool to her, yet somehow felt hot to Asami, given how she said, "Ahhhh - I love hot tubs." Raava giggled, saying, "I didn't put this in here to make the water nicer. This sword is imbued with great power - power we may need to bring to bear on our foes." Korra gave Raava a skeptical look, saying, "How? I'm not projecting you out in the middle of a fight, or even someplace where there might be danger. I'd be defenseless, only being able to waterbend and acidbend."

Twirling the sword above her head, Raava said, "Even I don't know what I will need this for, but I know I will need it for something." Korra heard a young male voice say, "I've got an idea!" turning to see Aang in outsized clothes that looked like they belonged to Kyoshi. Shortly after, Kyoshi herself appeared, saying, "It has not escaped my attention that you let Raava directly control you, Korra. Aang once experienced something similar with myself, temporarily replaced when in my full garb, as you can see here." Remembering that incident, Korra laughed, asking, "Did they ever start cooking the dough for Avatar Day, Aang?" Aang frowned slightly, saying, "No," before continuing in a more serious tone, "We both thought you might be able to do something similar with Raava. You've already let her control you directly like a puppet, Korra, so it may not be a huge stretch."

Even in the wonderful pool of water, Korra felt a little uneasy with how enthusiastic Raava sounded as she said, "Sure! That will be the first thing we test once we get out of here. Maybe find a Dark Spirit to… test my blade on." Korra groaned, saying with exasperation, "What is with spirits and being impetuous?" Seeing the way Raava was staring at her breastplate, Korra added, "I agree to test this, but in an isolated location. You should also see if you can bend. But strictly business - no ogling yourself, Raava! You can do that on your own time." Raava stuck her tongue out, saying, "Fine, to testing this new idea in isolation. What I do is up to me, not you." Laughing, she added, "It's not like you can keep me from moving, like Aang or I might be able to." Korra sighed with fake exasperation, saying in her best imitation of Tenzin, "It's not appropriate for the spirit of light to cuss, much less wield a sword or stare at her breasts!" Even Kyoshi laughed heartily, saying after, "I'm starting to wonder why Raava didn't 'come out' earlier, so to speak."

Finally getting out of the water, Korra missing the cold as Raava left, Raava shook the water out her hair, saying "I don't know, to be honest." Looking rather sheepish, she added, "There was a part of me that was tempted to just become a non-entity, so to speak, after Harmonic Convergence, and for a while I did, not contacting Korra while she fought with the Red Lotus and chased airbenders." Looking like she might cry, she said, "It was only when I lost contact completely that I realized my mistake." Raava broke down, saying, "You weren't the only one doing soul-searching between the poisoning and full removal of the mercury, Korra. I never really grieved the apparent loss of connection with your past lives, but when you were poisoned… it brought everything to a head. I couldn't even talk to you anymore!" Smiling weakly, she said, "There was a lot more behind my decision to become human-y and give gifts to humans than what I've let on."

Given the way Raava was smiling, as though torn between hiding something and letting it go, Korra jumped back as she saw Raava's form grow slightly when she said, "Remember when I told you that you were connected to _all_ the spiritual energy in the Spirit World, before you energybent that prison away?" Korra nodded, ignoring Aang's exclamation of, "ENERGYBENDING?", instead telling Raava, "Yes, I do. What does this have to do with your decision to become more human?" Raava smiled, saying, "I was technically telling the truth - but not all of it." Korra began to suspect what Raava might have lied about by omission, Raava saying, "I didn't know what to make of it at the time, so I simply blocked the interaction," Raava's words only confirming her suspicion. Seeing Raava still looked nervous, Korra said, "It's okay - I'm sure you made the right decision, blocking the cross-plane interaction I think you did. I'd have just thought I was still hallucinating. But when did it happen?" Sighing deeply, Raava said, pointing at Korra's jade necklace with the blade of Life's Gift, "I'm glad you're not offended. To answer your question. When you used your energy to dissipate the prison holding Jinora and the others, I noticed that the same being that sent you a message about John 9:60 tried to contact you to say… Let's see. 'You may not know who I am, but I am proud of your growth, Avatar Korra. I want you to know that the ultimate source of power you draw from is that of love, Raava only a growing servant of a universal constant.' I can tell those tears on your face are happy ones, Kor - Oh, pipe down, Aang - you can babble about energybending, and ask Korra why she didn't strip Zaheer of his airbending, later! Don't make Korra recall you!"

Giving Aang a slight glare, Korra said, seriously considering carrying out Raava's threat, "I thought Air Nomads were supposed to be polite," before looking at Raava, saying gently, "Given what he said, I think concern over how I would have reacted was a… secondary concern." Raava mumbled, "Yes… That was the first time in a long, long time anyone else had contacted me, and I didn't really like the insinuation that I was a servant, much less that I still needed to grow." Laughing, Raava said, "And just look at me now. I made a leap of faith, deciding to embrace humanity, first with Atokara and the tuber-vines, then with much more direct involvement." Hugging Asami, Korra said, "You're not the only one who made a leap of faith. Asami opened herself up to me in ways that I didn't even know she needed to less than a week ago." Remembering there were more people in the world beside Asami and herself, Korra added, "Kuvira as well. I'm glad I didn't kill her now, or take her bending away, as Aang might have - she's made massive progress, since her crisis of soul."

Stepping out of the pool, Korra used her native element to dry herself off, helping Asami when she joined her side. Feeling rather odd about the way Kyoshi was staring at the two bikini-clad women in front of her, Korra imagined herself in clothes again, laughing when Asami said, "Aw, man! I wasn't done looking yet!" Korra smiled, saying as she traced Asami's collarbone, "You'll get plenty of time to look later, when we have our first - no, second, with our little otter-penguin sledding trip earlier - shared inner space dream." Korra looked at Aang, smiling when he asked, "Next time, can I come too? Huh? Can I?" Korra was about to respond, but Raava said, "Aang, be patient. I won't say anything beyond that, for even I don't know exactly how the dreams will play out." Korra closed her eyes, trying to envision herself and Asami playing like children again, only seeing a howling gale instead. There appeared to be a tall male figure inside, cursing and shouting in a strange language, as though torn. Remembering her necklace's new property, she clutched it tightly, eyes still closed. The man's speech was no longer obscured, Korra hearing him howl, "Be gone, fiend! I… I have found a being of light! I have wandered the Void for far too long to give up now! You won't keep me from… her? Who's there? Wait… Jaina? Is it you?" Remembering what the gentle voice from Earth had said, Korra thought, "I am not who you seek, but you're getting close to someone else who can help you. Exactly who I am is not important. All that is important, is that you know what I serve - love." Korra heard a deeper, unfamiliar icy multivoice howl, "**SILENCE, woman! And you - you insufferable pest! I thought I killed your pathetic, childish self long ago - with great satisfaction!" **Forgetting herself, she said out loud, "Jinshu Kuangmai, piss off. I thought I sealed you out!"

Korra felt the tip of a somehow warm blade touch her back, Raava saying loudly, "Cut that connection. NOW. It appears someone wants to change, but isn't done winning their soul back yet." Before doing so, Korra thought, "Strangers - remember that no matter the plane, darkness always yields to purifying light." Korra heard the deeper voice cursing violently, finishing, "**Whoever you are, woman, you are toying with powers beyond your imagining. I am contained, by another fool - for now. If I ever get free or corrupt my jailer, after I take over my own world fully, I'll make sure your plane, wherever it is, is one of the first I get enslaved mortals to make a portal to.**" Korra saw an image of a large, dark gate briefly before finally breaking the connection, telling Raava, "Someone just threatened to invade us!" Turning around, Korra faced Raava, who was wagging a finger as she said, "You should have broken the connection sooner. I thought I told you to not mess with that. Only one other plane at a time, and this non-Earth plane is _very_ complicated and confusing."

More concerned about the threat, Korra asked hotly, "Does that being's threat not concern you?" Raava shrugged, saying nonchalantly, "They wouldn't be able to get here with their kind of portals - they'd have to create a genuine wormhole, without assistance from one of their many different counterparts of the four bending elements. Given how different their rules are to ours, it would be like Jinshu Kuangmai trying to invade Earth with spirit vine weaponry. The only 'spells' from their plane that would work are ones revolving around earth, water, fire or air." Not entirely satisfied, Korra said, "I'm sure they'll come up with something, someday. They must have conventional weapons too, and something tells me there's a lot of overlap with our bending. Can't we just seal them out, like that being from Earth?" Raava had a funny look on her face as she said, "I'm afraid not, but at least they are eons away from true technology, relying heavily on various forms of magic to make their own technologies work properly. Much as the military equipment you and others have designed rely heavily on tuber-vines or bending." Sighing deeply, Raava said, face sullen, "The conflicted individual you were interacting with is not on any plane right now in particular, wandering a shared Void. He is only harassed by the deeper voice because of… his own past life."

Korra was surprised when she heard Aang say, "If it sounds like _Arthas_ wants help from this plane, I see no reason to keep speaking around his name." Aang pointed at Life's Gift, saying as Raava blushed, "Especially considering he wouldn't be snooping around here, if it weren't for your own little stunt with inverting Frostmourne. My best guess is he was drawn by the similarity in form of your sword to Frostmourne, and also the energy of Life's Gift as a potential source for help. You'd be _extremely _cruel to deny help to him. Korra doesn't know his full history, but we both do, Raava. The Lich King…" Walking over and rapping his fingers on Raava's armor, which was an imitation of something from Earth, Aang said, "Speaking of history - we need to focus on our own, and not somebody else's. You'd be wise to follow your own advice to Korra about planes, Raava. No more mimicry, definitely not of the plane Arthas is from. There are too many different powerful beings there. We're lucky that Earth's spirits are subtle, unlike Artha's plane." Smiling again, Aang said, "Which brings me to my next point, mainly curious, but also sort of baffled - why didn't you strip Zaheer's bending, Korra? You've shown you can energybend just fine, what with restoring bending to Amon's victims, holding off UnaVaatu with your spirit's energy, freeing my granddaughter from her spirit prison, not to mention all the stuff you've done lately. Infobending, the necklaces, synthesizing a factory, weapons for Bolin, Opal, Kai and my granddaughter, two mechasuits…"

Korra sighed, saying, "Until recently, I did not feel strong enough to try and challenge someone's spirit to strip their bending. I see no reason to strip Zaheer of his bending now, and given how Jinshu Kuangmai somehow managed to change Vaatu significantly, the best I can hope for is a stalemate." Recalling Raava, Korra said, tattoos and eyes now glowing, "Plus, I've got another way to block someone's bending, at no risk to my spirit - bloodbending." Aang recoiled slightly, saying as Kyoshi nodded with approval, "I know you can take someone's bending without resorting to that, Korra." Korra sighed, saying, "I see absolutely no reason to take unnecessary risks, Aang. Think - if you knew about Avatar State bloodbending, and knew of how you almost were corrupted ahead of time, would you still have used energybending on Ozai?" Aang looked conflicted, saying, "Back then, and still now, yes. Let's agree to disagree." Korra smiled, nodding as she said, "Good. In that case, I have someone I need to talk to."

Korra projected Raava out, thinking, "I need Noatak for a little bit. I don't want to leave anything to chance when trying to remove Jinshu Kuangmai's bending without energybending." Raava nodded, whistling and calling. Aang jumped slightly when Noatak said dryly, "Finally, something interesting. I don't know why I'm in some human spirit waiting room - I want to live again already!" Raava smiled, saying, "I have a particular life in mind for you. One you will share with your brother - though he won't call you that." Apparently, Noatak was smarter than Korra thought, immediately getting the reference as he said, "So, I guess I'm going to be a girl then?" Raava nodded, stopping dead when Noatak added, "Just please, something other than being a waterbender. No bloodbending, period..." Raava had a dour face as she said, "I cannot say one way or another." Raava spluttered when Noatak sighed, saying, "Hiroshi stopped by, talking about how he would need to learn from his past mistakes. If it is your wish that I learn directly about controlling power, I won't protest. I suppose I have a lot of lessons to learn about proper use of power, even if I did save my brother Tarrlok. Other than being a blood-iron bender, I see no other way to learn." Raava looked so mad, she appeared to be ready to slice someone in two, saying with flaring eyes, "I guess I need to have a bit more control over such interactions."

Raava appeared to age reversely slightly. Given how she was crying, it must have been deliberate, saying, "Great. Now I'm back to where I was earlier." Choosing her words delicately, Korra said, "Remember - free will is important. You can't control everyone, and everything." Raava looked hesitant at first, only crying and regaining her slightly more mature form when Noatak said gently, "Trying to control what people can, and cannot say, without good reason, is worse than any bloodbending I ever did in my life. Does trying to micromanage what Hiroshi says to me sound like something the spirit of light would do?" Raava shook her head, saying, "No. Thank you for your honesty." Remembering Raava's little hissy fit about Korra seeing a firebending bear associated with Asami's mother, Korra opened her mouth to ask a question, but Raava beat her to the punch, saying authoritatively, "No, I will not tell you who Yasuko is, in her current life. And before you ask, the gentle being you like so much is backing me up on this one, though for very different reasons." Korra laughed, pointing an accusing finger at Raava as she said, "Let me guess. You're concerned mainly with breaking some rule, and he wants whatever it is about Yasuko to remain a surprise." Korra laughed harder when she heard a click from her necklace, reading the solitary English word "Yes" below Asami's portrait. Clicking it shut, Korra turned to Noatak, saying, "Why don't you let me try and perform your bending-removal form on your head, Noatak. I don't trust blocking someone's bending using only chi blocking points."

Noatak laughed, his form shifting to an unwelcome sight, saying with mock seriousness, "I am not Noatak, I am Amon! Soon, you will have your bending stripped from you for good, Avatar Korra! Prepare to be Equalized!" Recalling a laughing Raava, Korra ignored Aang's protests, noticing that Noatak actually seemed to be trying his best. Besting him without any real difficulty, Korra put a glowing hand on his forehead, successfully blocking the chi in the crown of his head, immediately restoring it after, just in case chi blocking carried across lifetimes. Before she could remove her hand, she saw an image of an ominous looking camp, then a crying pregnant woman with blue eyes next to what must have been her morose husband, both being consoled in secret by a woman Earth Empire guard. After a quick "Thank you," to Noatak, Korra projected Raava out, saying in an authoritative tone, "I don't like how that camp looked." Korra was surprised by how Raava nodded, saying, "Neither do I. It appears Jinshu Kuangmai has outdone himself again. I hope he doesn't emulate Earth…" Raava walked over, putting the tip of Life's Gift over Noatak's heart, cursing loudly in English, saying, "Gaaah! Now, when I want to get a read, I can't! Damn stupid rules!" Korra tried unsuccessfully as well, unable to remember any landmarks, only managing to see the guard's face in more detail after repeating the maneuver on Noatak. Sighing deeply, she said, "At least it looks like what must be Tarrlok and Noatak's new mother and father have an ally." Raava smiled again, saying, "Yes, you're right. Even some of the guards in… _Auschwitz_ were decent human beings, and something tells me this woman does more than give out the odd comforting."

After Korra heard Raava say the foreign word, seemingly eradicated memories resurfaced. Given how she could hear Asami, and even Noatak, crying, Raava must have spread the information around. Overwhelmed by sadness, Korra asked, "Why… why are the death factories relevant again, Raava?" Eyes widening, Korra added, "Please don't tell me you think…"

Looking straight at a distraught unmasked Noatak, Raava said, "I am afraid they have become relevant. I believe that Jinshu Kuangmai has begun finishing what Kuvira started - the purging of the Earth Empire of those deemed undesirable." As Korra felt more information flow into her being, she heard Asami begin to sob violently, Asami finally composing herself enough to speak. Korra turned to Asami, seeing fierce determination in her eyes as she said, "Something tells me Jinshu Kuangmai is going to emulate this 'Adolf Hitler' in a more personal way. 'Undesirables'…" Korra's eyes turned to thin, angry slits, realizing what Asami meant.

Not knowing how much time she had, Korra said, "Talking with everyone else about what happened in here can wait. Even testing the tattoos is unimportant. I have a guard to contact - we need to know exactly what Jinshu Kuangmai has planned. Right now." As a tear rolled down her face, she finished, "We can always use Jang Hui kelp tea if we need to act immediately. The camp didn't look like _Auschwitz_ - at least not yet."

Recalling Raava, Korra told those around her, "Hopefully, this guard can meditate into the Spirit World. But just maybe…" On a whim, Korra used her necklace to focus on the guard's energy, pleading as she focused, "Please let this work…"

_Your idea - it worked! Direct link established, Korra. Let us hope that this guard is who we hope she is. I'll do the talking._

She could hear Raava laughing inside her as Korra shook her head, thinking, "No. We'll work together."


	44. Chapter 44: The Underminers

Chapter 44: The Underminers

It wasn't often that Jasmine found herself furious, much less with someone she was putting herself at great risk to talk to, much less help. Pointing to her chest plate in the moonlight, accentuating the drop of blood in the center as she spoke to the heavily pregnant woman in front of her, she said, "I'm risking a lot by even talking to you, you know. My 'boss' has no qualms with using his awful gift, and I've seen you harass guards with your bloodbending in broad daylight before, out of sight." Smiling she said as she placed a hand on Sura's shoulder, "I've also noticed you only use it to stop beatings, never using your power to defend yourself."

Jasmine felt like she could just float away, she was so happy when Sura said, her blue eyes glimmering, "I guess I should be less hesitant – you're right. I do love helping others. I hope my unborn daughter and son can live to see a brighter future - one free from the tyrant you 'serve'." Jasmine laughed, saying, "Me too. The only reason I'm here, right now, with this awful armor on, is I figured with my unique talent, I could do more good from the inside." Jasmine smiled, remembering how even Jinshu Kuangmai couldn't tell when she was lying, giving off no signs of her duplicity. And she did it a lot, for purposes more noble than that monster's idol Azula ever did. Jasmine said, aloud, "The truth will certainly not set everyone in this camp free," feeling tingles run up her spine afterwards.

_You have no idea how true that is, Jasmine._

Jasmine looked around, saying with a hushed voice, "I… I think I may have been spotted. Quick, look like you're cowering before me, something!"

_Oh come on, Raava - you can do better than that! At least introduce yourself. _Recognizing the second voice from radio broadcasts, Jasmine thought, "Uh… hello, Avatar Korra. Do I need to go somewhere?"

_That won't be necessary, Jasmine - no one can hear this but you. The woman you're helping, Sura - I … saw her in a vision earlier, and this camp. I need to know, right now - is Jinshu Kuangmai planning on killing the inmates of the camp?_

Figuring that Sura and her husband, Amaguq, could benefit from some reinforcement, Jasmine said aloud, "I've managed to convince Jinshu Kuangmai that everyone in the camp is needed for the war effort." With pride, she added, "It was hard, but I convinced him that instead of killing or torturing the firebenders, they were needed for work in Omashu."

_Are there any other prisoners, other than firebenders and waterbenders? Specifically, people you have no clue why they are coming?_

Jasmine sighed bitterly, saying, "That… was my one failing. I couldn't convince him that who you want to screw means nothing." Sobbing, she added, "Some... some of the inbound 'sexual criminal' prisoners are his own soldiers, having gone on a lie-detecting spree after the disaster that was the conference, enraged that a 'sexual deviant' had managed to best him." Sura gave her a funny look, saying, "We're both missing half the conversation. Are you sure there's no where else we could… talk, if you can call it that?" Jasmine started to answer, saying, "I'm sorry. Only I can hear what must be the Avatar and Raava right now, someho - "

The next thing Jasmine knew, she was standing somewhere else entirely, looking around in wonder. She heard a loud gasp, what she recognized as Sura's voice saying, "We… we must be in the Spirit World? But where?"

"That's much better. No, Raava, I'm not showing them your sword! Ugh! I thought you were supposed to be, like, fifteen now!"

Jasmine turned around, seeing figures she had never dreamed of seeing. Avatar Aang, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Korra, Asami Sato… and another person she didn't recognize. Distracted by Avatar Korra's bizarre tattoos, Jasmine listened as Avatar Korra cursed in a foreign, barking tongue, Jasmine only managing to decipher the word "Noatak" before the man's eyes widened, vanishing at the same time another humanoid figure appeared.

Having paid attention to the press release following the conference, Jasmine figured out why Avatar Korra looked so upset, clearly incensed that Raava had come out without permission. Avatar Korra spoke more in the same, strange language, what must have been Raava, Asami Sato and the other Avatars conversing in it as well. Jasmine jumped back slightly when she saw a large mechasuit appear around Asami Sato, the enraged nonbender cursing loudly in words Jasmine didn't know. Jasmine was pretty sure what the word that sounded like "thuck" meant, given how long blades protruded from Asami Sato's mechasuit as she said it, finishing by saying the curse again, this time on Jinshu Kuangmai.

The new humanoid figure turned around, Jasmine gasping in surprise as it said, "I'm Raava. You might recognize the form on my armor better than this new human form, Jasmine. Just give me a minute." Jasmine groaned as what must have been Raava turned around, speaking the unintelligible. Feeling slightly offended, Jasmine said, "If you dorks want my help in liberating that camp, and making sure the shipment of 'sexual criminals' don't get executed, either start talking normally or teach us this language you're speaking! You'll get a chance to 'thuck' Jinshu Kuangmai up if you wish, Asami Sato – but not now." Avatar Korra sighed, saying as she gestured with her right hand, Jasmine admiring the symbol for Water, "Raava, it's only a matter of time before English seeps out, and it could make a very good language to communicate in with the military and secret operatives, like I think Jasmine wants to be."

The bizarre form that proclaimed itself to be Raava sighed, holding up a large, intimidating yet re-assuring sword as she spoke in another language. Raava's mouth moving much as it had before, Jasmine could find herself able to understand as Raava said, "You should now have 'knowledge of the English'." Jasmine laughed, not sure why she found the poor grammar funny, saying, "Back to business. I don't know how much you heard, Avatar Korra, but I am in charge of the camps… program. 'Chief Containment Officer,' though I hate the title, and the armor I am wearing." Avatar Korra said, "You can just call me Korra. We can't talk for too long, or someone might find your bodies. I'll cut to the chase - where is the camp you run located, and when are the 'sexual criminals' arriving?"

Not afraid to talk over Asami Sato, Jasmine said, "You can save your righteous anger for tomorrow, Asami Sato. The camp is located alongside a major railway hub near Omashu. There are many other camps throughout the Earth Empire, and I make sure that when I can, I appoint a foreman with a conscience." Finding an odd sense of relief in Jinshu Kuangmai's efficiency, she finished, "Those camps do not hold benders, or 'sexual criminals' - only the other kinds of prisoners. Thieves, political criminals, rebels and people who need a 're-education.' Jinshu Kuangmai wants to keep a close eye on the benders, and I believe he wants to… see the 'sexual criminals' to their next lives personally." Jasmine started crying, saying as she looked at Asami, "You're lucky you had a tolerant father. There are fates far worse than being repressed - if I remember right, Jinshu Kuangmai wants to kill them, all at once, in a show of power. Slowly. Tomorrow, for… dinner, he's going to have a big 'event' at my camp. The prisoners arrive early in the morning, so I hope we can do something before his sick little party. If you don't help me in an intelligent manner, I'm afraid even Sura's bloodbending combined with a last ditch effort on my part to stop the slaughter will not work." Sighing deeply, Jasmine added, "There are more guards excited about tomorrow than I would like – even some of the bending _prisoners_ want to watch. Most of the ones that know why the Spirit Civil War started…"

At first, Asami Sato looked like she might just try and slice her in two, finally saying with great rage, "As far as I am concerned, those 'excited' prisoners are as good as dead – as bad as any Earth Empire soldier. As soon as we're done here, I'm going in, Jang Hui kelp tea style. Just tell me where this camp is, and I'll slaughter anyone who doesn't stand down. I won't watch and see a miniature Holocaust happen!" The form that Jasmine was still having trouble getting acclimated to said, holding out the strange two-handed sword, "No. That sounds like something the corrupt, amoral Arthas would do, and you know where the inspiration for this sword is from, though you don't know its story. We will cooperate, and there will be no wanton killing." Asami Sato turned to Raava, saying hotly as flame poured from an extended metal-clad arm, "NO! I am sick and tired of standing idly by as others fight! I've finally got a great equalizer – Asami's Reach!" Jasmine heard a strange set of ominous sounds emanate from the mechasuit's chest, noticing Raava looked rather panicked, muttering, "I… what are you… what's wrong with your suit, Asami?" Jasmine recoiled slightly, noticing that the wires on the arms of Asami Sato's suit were glowing a weak red. Asami Sato said, "Nothing is wrong with my suit! Those people - they're evil - beyond redemption! Nazis! To be purged! Jinshu Kuangmai wants blood - I'll give him blood!" As she spoke, the red color on the suit's grooves and its twin blade's wiring intensified as Jasmine heard two muffled "voices" say "**UHHUHHH**" and "**VRM. VRMMM!**", Raava shouting, "What's going on here?! Impetuous Vine and Impatient Leaf should be incorruptible!"

Jasmine noticed Korra staring off into the distance, Korra crying slightly as she said, "Hatred's power… No… You're not welcome here! Get away!" Raava ran over, knocking Asami over, saying, "Stop it, idiot! You're causing Korra all sorts of problems! Not to mention your suit's red lines! What did you do to those tuber-vines, Asami, you hot tempered imbecile?!" Asami Sato looked like she wanted to continue speaking angrily anyways, but was interrupted by Sura, who said, ignoring the bizarre exchange, "Calm down, Asami Sato! No one is totally beyond redemption. There are plenty of guards there who are decent human beings, and I think even the ones obsessed with Jinshu Kuangmai's little event tomorrow can be made to think. Imagine - a camp full of waterbenders, firebenders and 'sexual criminals' escaping Jinshu Kuangmai's iron grasp, along with some of his elite metalbenders." Jasmine smiled broadly, saying as she looked at Sura, "I hope you listened, Asami Sato. Sura is right. Jinshu Kuangmai was absolutely livid about the idealists defecting, and breaking away more people would be a major triumph, one sure to shore up the legitimacy of the United Earth Republic."

When Jasmine looked to see what Asami Sato's response was, she saw Raava removing her hands from both Asami and Korra's foreheads, saying, "Given Asami's behavior, it should be obvious why Arthas's tale was relevant. Better to suffer now than let hate grow, Asami. Especially considering Korra's little terror spell. One, I might add, you aided, indirectly, Asami." With disgust, Raava added, "Your extreme emotions somehow even managed to temporarily corrupt the spirits of the tuber-vines that power your suit. I'll need to conduct a little experiment after this, and cheat to design a failsafe. I don't want tuber-vines turning in the hands of out-of-control soldiers…" Sighing, Korra said with a hint of anger, "I want to know exactly just what happened to Impetuous Vine and Impatient Leaf as well. And the other thing. The sooner we help the _good_ Arthas, the better. I'm sick to death of this cross plane crap. 'I may not be welcome in you, but it appears your lover has other ideas – she's already corrupting beings, and you know the power of blood…' I hope that wretch was lying." Asami Sato looked down at the ground, sullen as she said, "I'm afraid the necklace had nothing to do with the tuber-vines turning. It was my own hatred. They have minds of their own, and both thought my bloodlust was justified." Sighing, Asami mumbled, "Any equipment that uses them will need a failsafe – even my own mechasuit, apparently." Breaking down, Asami said, "What you showed me, Raava… I thought my father's sullying of Future Industry's name was bad. That plane is worse than Earth."

Looking at Jasmine directly, Asami Sato said, "You can just call me Asami, Jasmine. I'm sorry about that - especially you, Korra." Turning away from Jasmine, Asami kissed Korra, the normal-looking suit vanishing, saying, "I promise I won't make you my Jaina. Ever." Jasmine tapped her foot impatiently, saying, "Whatever that means, and all this babble about planes. I see nothing wrong with a name that means 'good character'. Let's try and set something up for tomorrow, before someone discovers my body." Jasmine laughed when she heard what must have been Avatar Aang admonish Asami, "I don't know where that came from, but it can stay there. Seems to me like you could use a talk with my granddaughter, Jinora." Asami sighed, saying, "You know what Raava showed me. That won't be necessary. The only thing necessary will be coming up with a way to ensure tuber-vines aren't swayed by the emotions of their 'master'…" After a slight pause, Asami added, "If and when we do interact more directly with that conflicted soul, Arthas, we should act as though we know nothing about him, unless he acts otherwise." Raava nodded, saying, "I agree. Enough with this cross-plane crap, as Korra said - I'm vaguely considering re-forming this sword. He can get help from his own plane!"

Asami did a double-take, saying, "Atokara says no. Very emphatically, I'll add. She wants to talk to him." Korra groaned, saying, "Oh, great - my daughter's witnessed life being snuffed out on one planet, and some of the worst corruption I've ever seen on another, and she's not even been born yet!" Asami smiled, saying, "Atokara says - wait. Why don't you just come on out, Atokara?" Jasmine saw a flash of light, turning away when she saw what must have been Korra and Asami's child was wearing – or rather, wasn't. Jasmine heard a young voice laugh, saying, "I don't like clothes! But if you want me to, I'll put something on." Jasmine peeked, saying with wonder, "I had heard that your daughter was unique, Korra, but… nothing could prepare me for this. She's not even a week old, technically, but she seems like she's… four, given her size and dress?" Jasmine was slightly flustered when Korra said, "When I see you tomorrow, I can explain more. A lot has happened, even since the press conference you obviously paid attention to."

Getting an uneasy feeling, Jasmine said, "To recap – the event is at 6:30 PM tomorrow, at the big rail hub outside Omashu. The newer prisoners should be arriving in about six hours – 8:00 AM. I recommend you make all haste possible, and bring plenty of transportation." Feeling the unease intensify, Jasmine turned around, barking, "Who's there? What do you want?"

Jasmine shook her head, hearing surprised gasps from behind her, unable to believe her eyes. Avatar Aang ran over to the unlikely figure, yelling, "Bumi! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" The ancient looking former ruler of Omashu snickered, saying, "Living a new life, though I don't know who I am. Not that I always knew all the time anyways." Giving Raava a squint, he added, "I appreciated your offer of spirit immortality, but life's too fun to stop forever. I'm sure I'm having all sorts of wacky adventures." Avatar Aang laughed, saying, "I'm sure you are. But why are you here?" King Bumi laughed wildly, asking, "Do you remember the time Sokka helped evacuate Omashu?" Avatar Aang nodded, saying, "Yes, I do, and if what Raava told me is true, it sounds like Omashu is under a different tyrant's thumb right now."

Realizing what King Bumi had in mind, Jasmine said, "No – you've got to be crazy, Avatar Aang! I know King Bumi is, but evacuating all of Omashu? How?" Avatar Aang laughed, saying, "You can stop with all the formal titles, Jasmine." Smiling broadly, Aang continued with a more serious face, "Before we decide on what we're going to do with Omashu, I need you to tell me – what kind of fortifications does it have?" Jasmine said evenly, "The city is much different from your time, Aang. It has a lot of industrial capacity – it's even expanded physically, especially since Kuvira took control, the most modern equipment on the city's expanded outskirts. The mesa the city sits on top of has been reinforced with steel, platinum - coated bridges linking is to its surroundings." Seeing Bumi looking rather disgusted, Jasmine added, "The historical buildings remain intact, Omashu thankfully spared the treatment Zaofu and the Fire Nation capitol got." Smiling broadly as she saw Kyoshi's eyes light up, apparently glad that Omashu had not been spoiled, Jasmine finished, "There are plenty of fortifications, but not enough manpower to defend them. For every elite metalbender on the walls and manning a spirit cannon turret, there are 49 militiamen. Who, I might add, are quite devious themselves. Everyone in Omashu who can bend has taken the metalbending training program initiated by Kuvira and then Jinshu Kuangmai's troops with enthusiasm, professing false loyalty much as I have. Kuvira even stationed one of her actual schools inside the city, residents encouraged to learn many disciplines." Pausing for breath, Jasmine finished for what she though was for real this time, "Also, I've managed to get contact with a resistance leader inside." Remembering who the resistance leader was, Jasmine continued, saying, "A pregnant airbender."

After the gasps had died down, Jasmine said, "Omashu has many secrets. For years, they have hidden their own new airbenders – first from Earth Queen Hou-Ting, then Kuvira, now Jinshu Kuangmai. I had to appear in Omashu personally before the rebel leader on the pretenses of talking out terms of surrender before learning the city's best kept secret." Korra said passionately, "If we can convince Omashu to revolt, and join our side, we could use it as a forward base! Forget Long Yumao – crush Jinshu Kuangmai first!" Jasmine nodded, seeing everyone else agreeing. Or so she thought. Bumi said, coughing lightly, "No. Omashu was founded because of a war getting out of control. I don't want it destroyed by one." Getting blank stares, Bumi said irately, "What, are you all stupid? Jinshu Kuangmai could easily just use earthbenders to topple the land it sits on. A crack here, a fissure there…" After Kyoshi said with disgust, "I will support nothing that could lead to a city as culturally significant as Omashu being toppled!" Korra whistled, another mechasuit appearing at her side as Jasmine heard her say, pointing at wires that closely resembled those on the blades of Asami's mechasuit, "He can't topple the city if we put spiritwire on top of metal around the base." Jasmine groaned, saying, "I don't mean to insult your intelligence, Korra, but unless you can coat the entire mesa and basin the city is precariously positioned upon with your miracle metal and wire in an instant, Jinshu Kuangmai would just undermine the city's foundation – the bedrock. He may care somewhat about old Earth kingdom greatness, but he's not above destroying the whole city if it rebels."

At first, Korra looked defeated, saying, "I guess you're right, Jasmine," as Kyoshi cursed. A sudden light appearing in her eyes, Korra said, "The Spirit Portal seals!" Jasmine said, impressed, "I had forgotten about that. Raava, what do you think? Pump your energy into the city and its foundation?" Raava mulled it over for a while, finally saying, much to everyone but the dead centenarian's shock, "No. I saw what tuber-vines can do to Korranium earlier – instantly separate the go boom stuff from the dense stuff." Too confused to speak, Jasmine listened to Sura ask, "What's Korranium, and how could it make fortifications useless?" Raava sighed, saying, "Let's just say it is a metal with the potential to be used as a weapon that would obliterate Omashu, even with my energy protecting it. Omashu is close enough to Zaofu that Jinshu Kuangmai could fire a Korranium warhead from a railway gun, much like the one Kuvira used as a test bed for her initial spirit cannon test."

Korra stamped her feet angrily, cursing in English, Jasmine now fully understanding what the "thuck" she was talking about. Once Korra had calmed down, she said, frowning, "Great. We've got to choose between saving the prisoners, and liberating Omashu. I can't decide which." Asami smiled, saying, "Why don't we use the airships I am sure are stationed near the prison camp to help evacuate? And Korra, you can project to President Raiko and whoever is in charge of the Southern Water Tribe in your parent's absence – 'We're gonna need a bigger boat.' Wan Shi Tong, I didn't know you had such a good sense of humor, nor why I find that funny."

Jasmine could hardly believe her ears and eyes, stammering, "B-b-but I thought Wan Shi Tong hated humans? What are you doing here?" The odd-looking owl chuckled, blue-lined feathers pulsing slightly as he did so, finally saying as he stared at Jasmine with blue eyes, "Helping plan a _very_ impromptu evacuation. You need to tell me exactly what kind of forces are stationed around the camp and Omashu before we proceed, Jasmine."

As Jasmine explained, she saw Wan Shi Tong whip out a detailed map, handing it to Asami, who asked, while drawing on the troop positions outside the city, "Can I take this map with me out of the Spirit World?" Jasmine had just finished explaining when she felt unease permeate her being, saying, "I've got a bad feeling – and something tells me this is physically caused."

Her eyes opening, Jasmine felt her heart stop momentarily, now looking at a very angry and suspicious guard. Completely ignoring Sura and Amaguq behind him, he advanced closer, armblade extended as he said, "I always thought there was something off about you, 'Chief Containment Officer' Jasmine. I know what that pose means – you were in the Spirit World, likely with these two pieces of Water Tribe filth." Smiling broadly, he said, "I'll be taking your title, traitor, after I take your life."

The blade jerked away from her throat, cutting her face deeply instead, Jasmine gnashing in pain. The irate guard was now levitated off the ground, jerking violently, managing to sputter, "YOU – you're a psychic bloodbender, aren't you?" Amaguq laughed, saying, "Typical Earth Empire arrogance. Any skilled waterbender can bloodbend under a full moon, and my wife made sure I knew how, in case the need ever arose. Like right now." The guard managed to yell loudly, "HELP!" Jasmine cursed in English, telling Sura in the same tongue, "Let's hope your psychic bloodbending is empowered by the moon like regular waterbending is. Quick, patch my face up – I'm going to need to make a little speech." Sighing, she said, "And you two will need to help me make sure no guards contact Jinshu Kuangmai. Even if you have to kill. I've got to go – I have control over all the radios in this camp, but I've got to get there first."

After Sura assured her she was willing to kill, saying with tears as she healed, "I want to make sure they have a chance to surrender first, though," Jasmine ran off, not finding the final gasps of the guard disturbing in the least. She was no idealist, and when she was honest with herself, she thought Asami had a point – Jinshu Kuangmai deserved death, after all.

_Just do your job. I'm going to help you out – this is Korra. I have a little agreement with Jinshu Kuangmai's good side – he has to give me permission to take… Jinshu Kuangmai's life._

Finally reaching the radio room in the center of camp, Jasmine thought, "Thank goodness I'm the first here. Now, to de-activate all the radios…" Jasmine unplugged the transmitter to the outside world, cursing when she heard a voice yell "Jasmine is a traitor!" seemingly to a radio outside regardless.

_I hope you're as smooth a talker as Azula._

Not speaking, Jasmine made sure the spy's death was quick – both for practical and moral reasons. Ignoring his dead gaze from the ground, she pushed his body further away from his head, picking up the radio he had been holding before he came down with a fatal case of disconnected head. Speaking, she said, "Jinshu Kuangmai, your little spy is dead."

_Time to give him our conditions – we'll take the sexual prisoners off his hands. Raava suggested it – she hopes he just wants them gone from his territory, like someone from one of those planes we were talking about did at first with a different group of "undesirables"._

* * *

><p>Jinshu Kuangmai hated being woken up violently. Glad he slept in his armor, he jumped up, pushing away the covers as he yelled, red and black metal blade extended, "This better be good, Jang! If it were anyone but you, you'd be sporting a nice gash right now!" Jang sighed, saying, "It appears our Chief Containment Officer is not who we thought she was. We just received a transmission from the camp outside Omashu, one of our spies… only managing to radio in 'Jasmine is a traitor!' before I heard a wet slash over the radio, followed by an audible crumpling." Holding the communicator in question, Jang said, "Jasmine is demanding to speak to you. Apparently, the Avatar has a rather unorthodox method of communicating now, and is feeding Jasmine conditions."<p>

_What in the name of the Earth Empire is going on here?!_

Jinshu Kuangmai growled angrily, taking the radio as he asked, "What do you possibly have to offer me, you… you liar! How could you have…" Jinshu Kuangmai almost crushed the receiver as he heard Jasmine laugh, taunting, "Even though I really think of Azula as an evil monster, I share one thing in common with her. I can lie like there's no tomorrow. My body betrays nothing." Finally roused from sleep, wishing his night had ended with the vision of Vaatu changing into a humanoid form, he said, "THERE IS NO TOMORROW FOR YOU! I will not negotiate with traitors and unnatural wretches! Jang, wake up our elites, and set half of all Zaofu's war balloons for that camp, the other half for the sexual deviant railcars! And bring spirit vines, and sling smaller spirit cannons underneath each one – there will be nothing left but ashes!" Snarling, Jinshu Kuangmai added, "And the other prisoners, the not-yet arrived sexual deviants – they're as good as dead!"

Jinshu Kuangmai heard Jasmine curse in a strange language he had never heard before, beginning to speak normally, the traitor saying, "You forget the Avatar has spirit allies, you arrogant fool. There's one in particular who will take great pleasure in dispatching the monsters you have assigned to guarding the railcars." Jinshu Kuangmai laughed, saying, "The nearest Spirit Portal is ages away. I fail to see how any of the Avatar's weak little spirit friends will arrive in time."

Jinshu Kuangmai was rather puzzled at how Jasmine responded, "Let's say someone is willing to push the envelope of what is, and is not allowed. You won't know what hit you."

With that, the radio fell silent, Jinshu Kuangmai telling Jang as he hurried to the new underground airship hangar, "I want some spirit cannons directly slapped on these ships! Scratch that – I want to do it myself!"

The time passed in a blur, not even bothering to think as he modified one airship personally, testing his idea. When the ship was airborne, he pressed the firing switch, immensely satisfied with how the airship lurched forward rapidly under the moonlight. Remembering the limitations of his current technology, he began to yell for more spirit vines for his new spirit engines.

"Avatar bad. No able talk to Vaatu. Me help Jinshu Kuangmai. Biiig help."

Jinshu Kuangmai turned around, saying incredulously, "Pfft – you're so tiny! How can you help me?" The small spirit swelled in size, saying as its yellow eyes flared, "Human hate energy of Jinshu Kuangmai make strong. Show you how I help now." Jinshu Kuangmai watched in disbelief as the globular spirit extended a shadow-sheathed black and red tendril towards a group of terrified-looking soldiers, touching a spirit-vine casing. Somehow reaching inside, the spirit let out a loud screech as dark energy he found mesmerizing pulsed through the extended tendril, more tendrils reaching out and touching other spirit vine containers.

_What – the spirit vine! Black! And it's got red lines – and it's pulsing!_

Jinshu Kuangmai watched as the spirit placed this new type of vine in front of him, saying, "Changed by human hatred. Yours. And your soldiers. Power inside cannot be deplete, unless your hatred of enemy runs out." Jinshu Kuangmai cackled, bragging loudly, "My hatred will never run out! Soldiers – this new unconventional ally. You are to treat him with the same respect and fear you give Jang."

The spirit morphed, taking on a form Jinshu Kuangmai found most pleasing, barely able to stop from blubbering like a fool. The spirit said, with a female voice he thought he would never hear, "Respect and fear – good. Getting closer to you, I know who you admire, Jinshu Kuangmai. I can see I made the right choice, assuming Azula's form. A shame I can't bend… but I can do _this_." Jinshu Kuangmai heard a shattering sound, seeing that the spirit vine had outgrown its container. Remembering his vision of Vaatu morphing, he explained what he thought may have happened to Vaatu as the soldiers hooked up the spirit vine to a new housing, noting with pleasure that only a few soldiers around him looked uneasy. One said, "I won't feel comfortable with this until we see what else this spirit does for us". Jinshu Kuangmai smiled when he saw the other reluctant soldiers nod in agreement, not sure if he was happier that people took to the idea of Vaatu as a kindred spirit so eagerly or that the spirit vine had grown.

Apparently, the spirit now had common sense that matched Azula's, saying, "You and Jang go do whatever you need to do. I'll be converting spirit vines while you're busy. I'm going to need some help – something tells me you don't have that many large spirit vine containers. You should be able to slice pieces off, the missing piece regenerating as long as there is sufficient hatred around it." Deciding the helpful spirit needed a proper name, Jinshu Kuangmai said with a smile, "Sure thing, Vaazula." The spirit laughed, saying, "I like that name. Death to Team Avatar! To Team Hate!"

After connecting the new powersource to the engines and a smaller repeating spirit cannon mounted on the prow, Jinshu Kuangmai climbed into the airship with Jang, along with a battalion of soldiers who busied themselves talking about what Vaatu's possible changed nature meant for the war effort. He idly thought, _After this, I won't be completely furious if the Avatar saves those reprobates or not. Limitless spirit vine energy… I'll swamp those fools with spirit vine weaponry!_

Jinshu Kuangmai laughed as he gunned the new engines, condenser rings opening wide as he heard his annoying half say from within, "Not caring about your little pet project… Maybe I can win after all."

_Hah! I'll still be furious. Maybe Vaazula and Jang can help me with some __**pest control **__after this…_

Jinshu Kuangmai smiled broadly, both at how his weaker self was weeping, and the speed with which they were approaching the outbound train that carried the prisoners. Squinting, he saw the train was moving, even though it was supposed to stay stationary.

_Wait – what are those blue...? What… __**bending?**_

As Jinshu Kuangmai stared at the scene before him, for the first time in his life, he felt fear. Slamming his fist down, he screamed, "You aren't supposed to cheat, you lousy little wimp!" Jinshu Kuangmai clenched his fist in anger as a teenage female voice laughed, intoning, _Not cheating – pushing the envelope. The Spirit World and the physical world are more closely linked than ever. And I've grown in power, thanks to the power of humanity. The good side, that is._

Grinning broadly, Jinshu Kuangmai thought, _You must be Raava. I'm not the only one with new spirit allies. Vaazula will serve me well, and I know what I "did" to Vaatu now._

Fear fled his being, reveling in how he had made a being of light curse and swear like a sailor.

* * *

><p>One minute, Wan Shi Tong was idly looking at his curious feathers in the Spirit World, waiting to see what Raava had in mind, and the next, he was near a massive train, wondering how he would be of any real use in helping break the prisoners free, feeling an odd energy suffuse his being.<p>

_Let's just say the big envelope push wasn't teleportation._

Not having any time for Raava's cryptic answer, his form shifted, assuming his more capable and intimidating self, using his elongated neck to look around for the spirit allies Raava had promised. Not immediately seeing anyone, Wan Shi Tong flapped massive wings to take off towards the accelerating railcars, noticing that his flight was stronger than normal, wondering aloud, "Wait – how can I even fly in this big form? Most strange…"

_Just wait and see._

Feeling something rather alien, Wan Shi Tong hooted in annoyance as he thought, "Now I know what it's like to be Korra. Answer me, annoying teenage twerp!"

_No. I want it to be a surprise. I hope you like it just as much as the Plane: Earth wing._

Wan Shi Tong spotted what appeared to be a junction of sorts, realizing as the first railcar changed direction that it was a smaller rail hub, the train must have now been heading towards "Jasmine's" camp. Remembering images from Earth of cattle cars loaded with Jews, he felt rage take over, rapidly making his way to the junction. He saw a large, hulking form already near the junction, recognizing Hei Bai's Dark Spirit form, noticing with his quick glance that he now sported blue claws that vaguely reminded him of those of a badgermole on his larger arms.

Landing behind Hei Bai, Wan Shi Tong used his beak to tear into vulnerable parts of the railway, unleashing torrents of energy from his beak at stubborn sections. The train stopped and his rage fading, he shook his head, saying, "I don't remember being able to project energy like that. Is that the gift, Raava?"

_Look at Hei Bai again, specifically his extra hands, and you'll see._

Wan Shi Tong flapped beside Hei Bai, noticing that the smaller hands were moving in a pattern he recognized… but from humans. He'd never seen a spirit try to earthbend before. Looking at the railcar as Hei Bai roared in fury, Wan Shi Tong realized with shock that the metal around many key parts was warped and twisted slightly, certain sections occasionally splitting open to reveal human soldiers, some fighting each other, the metal closing back up as Hei Bai roared in anger once more. The train was completely stopped, apparently by Hei Bai's wrath.

Wan Shi Tong suppressed his urge to study Hei Bai's apparent bending, instead trying his own wing at whipping up an obscuring dust cloud around a group of what appeared to be the prisoners who needed rescue. A large dust vortex formed, Wan Shi Tong trying to direct it towards a group of soldiers who were running with purpose at the group of prisoners.

_Stop! I'll illuminate friendly targets – Jasmine is doing her job very well. And don't steal anyone's breath!_

Wan Shi Tong noticed that his vision had shifted slightly, seeing blue and red overlays over humans nearby, directing his actions towards knocking over a group of soldiers he didn't need the overlay to tell were still loyal to Jinshu Kuangmai, given how they were yelling. After buffeting them back and forth with his massive wings and puzzling new power, he noticed that other groups of hostile soldiers were incapacitated, one group encased in ice and another looking as though they had been roasted or fried, all laying on the ground in an undignified mass death pile.

"Fine, fine! I won't kill any more soldiers if I can help it, Raava! But don't expect me to stay my claws often!"

Wan Shi Tong turned to see Aye-zul pouting near the group of dead soldiers, suppressing what Raava might have called a "snicker" of a hoot when he heard the Painted Lady say hotly, "Don't pick on Aye-zul, Raava – I'm a protector, and those soldiers were lit up bright red! Murder in their hearts!"

_Sorry. Asami's earlier… antics put me on edge. We only just now figured out the full implications of the tuber-vines having free will – I'll have to talk with each and every one, or just wipe their personalities. Be careful!_

Wan Shi Tong heard a loud trilling, noticing that Bumju had arrived, and given how he was rapidly knocking down soldiers with swathes of air, he must have gained bending as well. Seeing that soldiers were now either cowering in fear or listening to a tinny speech over the radio intently, Wan Shi Tong "asked" Raava, "How were you able to give us bending?"

_After my promotion, I managed to find the spirits of the original lion turtles by accident, getting their assistance for this gift. There are still limitations, however – immortalized human spirits cannot receive bending, and in order to bend, you must be fully physical. Be cautious – I don't want anyone getting hurt by spirit weaponry._

_Oh, and one of Korra's older spirit friends should be arriving shortly. Korra just re-connected with her a short while ago. I didn't get a chance to give her bending, however, so make sure to protect her. She will likely only show up when the situation is under control anyways. I have something special in mind for her – something I'll need help with. Human help._

Wan Shi Tong scanned the skies, only seeing a large approaching war balloon. Shaking his head, he said, "Wait – that ship. It looks like it has engines, like what the braintrust designed!" Realizing who must be inside, Wan Shi Tong said loudly, "Bumju, come with me and help hold Jinshu Kuangmai back. Aye-zul, Painted Lady, and Hei Bai, help get the prisoners protected and organized!" Wan Shi Tong was surprised to hear a man yell loudly, "I'll help – I was the conductor of that train, Jinshu Kuangmai thinking it ironic to have a 'sexual criminal' conduct the train under threat of death. As soon as the guards started fighting over what Jasmine was saying, I put the train into full throttle, knowing I needed to get as far away from Zaofu as I could." The man barked, "Everyone who can bend, fix the tracks – given what I heard Jasmine say, it sounds like we have a new, nicer reason to go to her camp! Hurry up!" The last thing Wan Shi Tong heard before the flapping of his wings drowned out speech was Aye-zul saying, "I'll try and help – maybe I can melt metal together. I never thought I'd be a firebender! Talk about irony!"

_I'll let everyone know the change in plans. I hope that train is loaded with equipment and supplies – talk to the conductor after._

Flapping his wings, Wan Shi Tong made for the airship, beginning to form an energy blast, forced to dodge aside by an incoming blast of spirit energy. Noticing that the energy looked different than normal, Wan Shi Tong flew in for a closer look, shrinking in size to present a smaller target and shifting to become incorporeal, noticing that flight was no easier now, even with his changed form.

As Bumju harassed the front of the war balloon, trilling happily as he playfully buffeted the massive craft, Wan Shi Tong slipped inside the war balloon, impervious to any assault while in spectral form. Laughing, he stuck out his raspy avian tongue at a group of frustrated elite metalbenders, saying as he felt another new, pleasant feeling he had read of, "Nanny-nanny-boo-boo! You can't get me!" The soldiers now apoplectic, Wan Shi Tong inspected a large container hooked to many thick wires in the middle of the ship, realizing with mute horror that there was what appeared to be a large corrupted spirit vine inside what must have been the ship's new power source. Like the blast of spirit energy he had dodged earlier, the vine was black and red, red lines pulsing stronger as he heard a voice say loudly with fury, "Unless you get that damn owl off my ship, you're all going to re-education camps, lost soldiers to Jasmine's backstabbing or not! Speaking of which – Jang, I want a personnel damage report as soon as possible!"

Having gotten the information he wanted, Wan Shi Tong left, re-assuming a larger and physical form once he was on the outside, for some reason taking pity on the soldiers, not wishing "re-education" on anyone, especially not after seeing Earth's gulags. Getting an idea, Wan Shi Tong decided to play some psychological warfare of his own, not wanting to leave everything to Jasmine, assuming a spectral form in front of the war balloon as he taunted Jinshu Kuangmai. Bumju's air blasts passed harmlessly through him, keeping the ship occupied. He found himself relying heavily on tricks from the Plane: Earth wing of his library, taking great delight in calling Toph's wayward son names Jinshu Kuangmai didn't understand, speaking in German and Russian at times, mixing Jinshu Kuangmai's personality with that of Hitler and Stalin as appropriate.

Wan Shi Tong would have smiled if he had anything but a beak as he heard an exasperated male voice yell over loudspeakers, "Screw this stupid owl and rabbit! I can't even understand what that accursed bird is saying! The prisoners are lost – we can't handle five _bending _spirits by ourselves! Jang, turn every airship around – we need to cut that piece of traitorous filth off!"

As he felt a flow of information not much different from Korra's own infobending, Wan Shi Tong made to chase the retreating war balloon.

_No. We're going to have enough trouble with just evacuating the prisoners and Omashu, and those new spirit weapons you discovered would tear you to pieces. It looks like Jinshu Kuangmai just pulled a Long Yumao on us – we gain a little, the enemy gains more._

Wan Shi Tong couldn't help but wonder if the new corrupt spirit vines could regenerate or grow larger, shivering slightly as he landed, knowing the answer. The spirit vine inside the main compartment looked as though it had been hastily hooked up – as if it had outgrown its previous container.

Turning to the source of a gentle squawk, Wan Shi Tong stared at the dragon bird spirit he was looking over his back at, thinking to himself, "So this must be Korra's friend." Watching the dragon bird land gracefully and prisoners flock to climb on her back, the great bird obviously offering to carry her maximum weight limit selflessly, he idly wondered if spirits were actually inferior to humans. He found himself frustrated, unable to appreciate the beauty of the dragon bird in the way a human male might have a human female's form. He admired her massive body nonetheless, seeing her form appeared to have changed in color similar to his own change.

_That's… something for later. I still can't make sense of my feelings for Wan, and I've been exposed to humans directly for ten thousand years. _Wan Shi Tong heard a different female voice interject quickly, _Love isn't supposed to make sense! I'd love to see fire owlets, _recognizing Korra's voice after the fact. Rolling his eyes slightly, he thought, "All I want to do is be able to appreciate this spirit work of art, not have owlets with her. I've barely started feeling human emotions! Talk about a huge leap…"

Wan Shi Tong busied himself by talking to the conductor, glad to learn the train was carrying a huge stockpile of food. From what he knew of Earth concentration camps, the prisoners would likely need every bite.

* * *

><p>Having finished communicating with Jinshu Kuangmai, Jasmine cleaned the blood off her armblade, saying with disgust, "I knew he spied on everybody." Laughing, she thought, "Except his precious Jang. Sometimes, I half wonder if he's gay for him…"<p>

_This is the last communication I can give you for now, Jasmine – I don't think so. I doubt if he could love anyone, no matter what Korra thinks. Now go give your speech!_

Vaguely disappointed she wouldn't find out what Raava's little trick was until later, she told a firebender who was staring at her in fear, "I'm on your side. Why don't you dispose of this vermin's corpse quickly, and go help the other prisoners fight the other guards off for long enough." The man nodded, saying, "Sure thing, Chief Containment Officer Jasmine." Jasmine gave him a look of disgust, saying, "And tell everyone to never call me that again!" The man nodded, saying enthusiastically, "Fine by me."

Jasmine ran off to the radio controls again, smiling as she got an interesting idea. Knowing the game was up, she set broadcast to almost Empire wide, saying, "This is former Chief Containment Officer Jasmine speaking, as just Jasmine. I have a special message, for anyone with a conscience." After letting the confused responses die down, taking a few minutes for people to stop yelling about being woken up at 2:00 AM, she continued, "Officers – look to your subordinates. Guards – look at your prisoners. Stay your hand if you are beating someone, and silence your hatred for those Jinshu Kuangmai deems undesirable for long enough to think." As silence grew, Jasmine said, "I want you to ask yourselves – are you happy with what you've done over the past three years? Moreover, are you happy that you've chosen to keep fighting for the Earth Empire, even after Kuvira, its founder, has seen the error of her ways?" After a false pause, she continued, "I know many of you hate the Fire Nation after the indignities the Earth Kingdom suffered during the 100 Year's War. I know one thing the old Fire Nation shared with the new Earth Empire – hatred." Practically yelling into the microphone, she said, "AND, if 'we' carry out Jinshu Kuangmai's vision for the Fire Nation – turn the island nation to ash – we will be no better than Sozin, who attempted to wipe out the Air Nomads, and failed! Furthermore, I am sure each and every one of you knows someone who was caught up in Jinshu Kuangmai's little 'sexual deviants' purge, even if only remotely. Do you really want to live in a world where young women and men are killed for something they can't help, much less comrades who served beside you, trying to restore order to the Earth Kingdom?"

Jasmine wasn't sure what to make of the maelstrom of noises coming from each camp's feed, much less the feeds from major cities like Zaofu and Omashu. She heard all sorts of reactions – crying, fighting, people insulting her honor, some insinuating incorrectly that she wanted to get down and dirty with another woman – but the reaction she loved the most came from the large speaker she knew was coupled to the railcar. Leaning closer, she heard many human voices, some repeating, "NO!" over and over on top of the sounds of fighting. Jasmine had a pretty good idea what Raava had done, given she heard decidedly non-human voices as well, hearing roars intermittently.

Knowing the spirit allies could handle themselves, especially if they were getting help from the prisoners and, apparently, some of the guards, Jasmine finished by saying, "I can see there are some among you with souls! And to those that still fight, for Jinshu Kuangmai's sickening banner, and its gleaming drop of blood, I want you to look at your fellow soldier or officer in the eye as you kill them. For their crime of humanity. And know, your crime _against _humanity will not go unpunished. You will die for your crimes, should you resist surrender, when the Avatar can bring all her might to bear upon the inhuman Earth Empire." Hearing some scattered insults, Jasmine scoffed, saying, "You can call me all the names you like, but that won't stop me from wondering how many times your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby, or why your father abused you so. Your amorality is your loss – no one will mourn the passing of murderers. Do you feel sorry that Avatar Aang took poor little Firelord Ozai's bending away? Or the death of three of the insane people who tossed the Earth Kingdom into chaos in the first place – P'li, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua?" Jasmine actually started crying, she was so happy when she heard some of the recalcitrant Earth Empire goons say things like, "Do… do I really want to be like Zaheer? All that death from the anarchy – it's no different than the death I've wrought!"

_Now would be the time to say something nice._

Suppressing laughter, Jasmine heeded Korra's advice, saying, "Remember – even Kuvira was forgiven. There is no such thing as unforgiveable sin. Remember this, when you look your family in the eye, explaining what mommy or daddy does at work." Jasmine broke into a laughing fit when she heard Jinshu Kuangmai's voice yell over the central, ornate feed, "Screw this stupid owl and rabbit! I can't even understand what that accursed bird is saying! The prisoners are lost – we can't handle five _bending _spirits by ourselves! Jang, turn every airship around – we need to cut that piece of traitorous filth off! Vaazula's going to have 'her' work cut out for her, and not just converting spir – ah, damn it all! I'm such a moron!" With that, the feed let out static, Jasmine imagining with pleasure that Jinshu Kuangmai had just crushed yet another expensive piece of equipment.

_Wait – Vaazula? Oh, no… the little spirit that got away earlier at Sharktar's oasis! It found Jinshu Kuangmai! It sounds like … she's able to do something to the spirit vines, if what Raava relayed what Wan Shi Tong just told her about the airship he was fighting is right._

Jasmine's face drained of color, running outside to try and contain the chaos she was sure would greet her. Looking out in the moonlight, she smiled broadly, noticing that there were less than two dozen bodies lying on the ground, most in Earth Empire uniforms. Everyone not taking a permanent earth nap in Earth Empire uniform was crying or approaching her with hesitation. One, who she recognized as Chun, the airship commander for the base, said, "Something tells me we'll need these airships for more than just rescuing the… sexually interesting."

Jasmine laughed deeply, hearing Korra say internally, _I love that turn of phrase. Sexually interesting pride!_ Remembering the plan for Omashu, she told Chun, "Yes – we have another target. Omashu."

_Hang on – think of the resistance leader for me, Jasmine. Good. Now let me see if we can take Omashu in one strike as well._

Remembering that the feed from Omashu had unusual activity, Jasmine told Chun to follow her, yelling into the radio feed that connected to Omashu, "Does King Bumi reign supreme?"

"Yes. Yes, he does. And with all the chaos you caused outside the city, the Earth Empire suspects nothing. We executed our job perfectly. What are your orders – are we to make the city into a fortress, with all these defector's help, or sabotage and abandon?" Jasmine wanted so badly to tell the resistance leader, who she did not know the name of, "Yes – make Omashu a fortress!" but she remembered the babble about Korranium bombs.

_It's no babble. I saw a whole world destroyed by those weapons. _

_Order them to hold until help arrives, gutting industrial buildings as they wait. Make the rendezvous point Hei Bai's forest, inside the United Republic of Nations. I have already contacted President Raiko. Two warships will be in the nearby sea and a multi-national force will be there in roughly six hours._

Chun had noticed the delay, asking incredulously, "Who's talking to you?" Jasmine laughed, saying before she gave the marching orders, "Avatar Korra, though I don't know exactly how."

_Still in the Spirit World. Every living being is connected, Jasmine – even… Tonga Beifong, also known as Jinshu Kuangmai, is connected to me._

Jasmine's mouth fell open of its own, barely managing to give the patient resistance leader her orders. The woman said once Jasmine had finished, "The name is Yangchen, by the way. My parents were deeply curious about Air Nomad culture, and I'm sure it's why I ended up becoming an airbender three years ago." Jasmine heard a somewhat familiar voice interrupt, saying, "Surely, you don't want us to just destroy all this wonderful industrial equipment, Jasmine? Or the bridges? There's a lot of platinum coating them." Getting a devious idea she was sure a merciful Korra would disapprove of, Jasmine said, "No. Do you have any explosives?" Jasmine heard Yangchen laugh, saying, "Of course! No resistance leader worthy of the title would be without." Jasmine smiled, saying, "Good. I want you to rig the bridges to explode when enough weight is over the center, if possible, and rig the most valuable industrial equipment with booby traps. Knowing Jinshu Kuangmai, he'll be too stupid and greedy to resist ordering production to resume."

_I like the bridge idea, but leave the industrial equipment alone. No booby traps there. The only people who would die are innocent workers, most likely._

Jasmine smiled, saying, "Yes to the bridges, no to the – what in the blazes do you mean you can pack up all the factories, Korra?" Jasmine saw a vision of a tired, tattoo-free Avatar synthesizing a whole factory from only raw materials, Jasmine saying in disbelief, "How… how do you expect to haul all that metal and equipment, Korra?"

_Omashu is very defensible, so we can come back later in the day and strip everything of use, using a man-made dust storm as cover. We'll be leaving a line of hollowed out industrial buildings around the city's edge, to entice Jinshu Kuangmai in. _Hearing laughter in her head, Korra finished, _This little trap is nothing compared to another one that has yet to be triggered._

After Jasmine finished explaining the plan, Yangchen said, "I'll order the charges placed, but hopefully they won't be necessary. We've got a little trick or two of our own. Over and out," the radio feed dying. Jasmine smiled, saying to Chun, "Avatar Korra isn't who I thought she was. When I met her in the Spirit World earlier, I figured her for the soft, sentimental type. But she can think like a killer when she needs to." Hearing a familiar female voice, Jasmine turned to see Sura say, "You can kill, and still retain your soul, as long as it's for the right reason. As much as I hated doing it, one of those dead guards met his end by my hands. He was about to run his blade through a firebender protecting his daughter…"

_Sura's right. Asami's over her anger now, indirectly hearing about your little stunt. I'll explain more later. Good luck, Jasmine. See you tomorrow. I've got some other business to deal with._

* * *

><p>Korra found herself vaguely disappointed, having just met the dragon bird she helped what seemed like many lifetimes ago, only to see her go again, Wan Shi Tong apparently not interested in becoming any more human than he absolutely had to. Sighing, she said, "It's only a temporary separation," telling Raava, "Tell Hei Bai and the metalbenders to tear up the train track as they go, using the metal to fortify the camp, holding there. I don't want them bumping into the army outside Omashu. I remember the map Asami drew. All those soldiers…" Reneging on an earlier promise, Korra said with a toothy grin, "I think I'm going to make everyone's suits anyways, even Kuvira's, with what we'll be facing, trying to cover the evacuation. I hope Varrick and Zhu Li have figured out how to make Lipowder work properly. It sounds like a whole army is stationed outside Omashu, and I imagine Jinshu Kuangmai will send reinforcements. I wonder what Jinshu Kuangmai was planning, before our little impulsive invasion?" Raava had a predatory grin, saying, "I'm sure I could help speed along the gunp - "<p>

Remembering with a start that they were still in the Spirit World and people would likely be worried about their safety, Korra held up a hand, saying, "Hold that thought. Raava, why don't you try your hand at infobending with that new sword of yours that's caused us such grief, and I'll try to contact Yangchen." Korra heard an older female voice say calmly, "I'm right here," Korra wheeling around and giving the dead past life Yangchen a funny look as she said, "You know what I meant. Now let's go."

Korra was utterly baffled by how both Aang and Raava were looking at her with great unease at the mention of infobending. Putting something together that Korra hadn't Asami said hotly, "Wait – you two! Aang – you talked about some orders for the White Lotus in that vision, and given how you said 'All of them', there must have been more left behind than just 'Protect the next Avatar!'" Korra saw Kyoshi and Yangchen disappear as she said, feeling some sort of block lifted, "Wait – were you screwing with my mind earlier, Raava? I remember wanting to ask something about the Grand Lotus' comments about family and Red Lotus activity, but the question vanished from my mind. And I think I know who did it. YOU."

Raava sighed deeply, saying, "This is a matter best discussed with your parents. If you don't mind, I'd like you to hurry up and contact the other Yangchen and just… show everything _relevant _with infobending." Feeling angry in a way she hadn't in years, Korra pointed a shaking hand at Raava, saying with fury, "No! This is something that sounds very personal, and I'd like to talk it out! This issue is after only talking to Yangchen in priority. We can drink some Jang Hui kelp tea if needed to stay awake."

Raava began crying while Aang backed away, looking guilty as Raava said, "O…okay. I think that should be fine, as long as everyone eats and drinks." Only angrier with Raava's attempted deflection, Korra felt like she wanted to freeze Raava inside an iceblock, Korra took a few deep breaths, saying, "Calm… cool… like ice." Korra lost it, encasing a nervously grinning Raava in ice when she heard Asami say, "No. Sometimes, anger is justified, and it seems to me like you aren't the only one hurt by whatever lie this was. If my hunch is correct, it sounds like the Grand Lotus lost family to the Red Lotus before you were discovered, Korra. Which would explain a lot – why he was so over-protective." Raava nodded, saying from her ice cube, "Yes, you have a right to be angry, Korra, and I suppose the Grand Lotus does too, in a way. Had he not gotten such strict orders from Aang through proxy of Tenzin, he might have talked to you about his personal loss. You might have even liked him – Grand Lotus Ataninnuaq, another father, as Aang had originally hoped, instead of just annoying White Lotus leader."

Korra's eyes widened, saying hotly, "I'll be right back! Asami, see if you can get anything out of these two, about the – ugh! I don't want to talk right now!"

Korra had never tried to contact someone while angry before, focusing on Yangchen's energy. She saw the pretty woman turn around after Korra said, "Uh, hi. Got a little change in plan." Yangchen laughed, saying, "Just now remembered the army outside Omashu, huh? From what Jasmine has been able to pry from a somewhat cooperative captured officer, it was to be a first diversionary strike against Republic City from the south, drawing volunteers from Omashu. Hah! As if… Jinshu Kuangmai wanted to strike while you and other world leaders were distracted by the Spirit Civil War." Korra's eyes thinned, saying, "I bet that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go there. The Republic City Spirit Portal… maybe he thought if he got close enough to it, he could contact Vaatu again. Typical – forgetting the Spirit Portal walls…" Yangchen gave her a quizzical look, saying, "Everyone else, out of my room! Yes, you too, sweetie. And you too, handsome." Korra saw a small boy run with unnatural speed in front of Yangchen, a slight wind buffeting her. What must have been her husband followed, panting on top of a sloppy air scooter, "Even with airbending, I can barely keep up with Gyatso! I'm gonna getcha!" Korra smiled, feeling her anger start to fade as she heard the sounds of laughter, frowning slightly when she realized she would likely never hear her own child laugh like that, given Gyatso appeared to be about two years old.

Sighing, Korra said frankly, "I'm a little jealous. Atokara will never be a normal child – aged four, from time of birth, growing to eight soon after somehow..." Yangchen gave her a withering look, saying, "You're complaining? He might look cute now, but he can be a real pest when he wants to be. I hate it when he makes little tornadoes on 'accident' in our hiding space." Imagining Atokara using a weaker version of her metal-slicing water jet form on Korra's Spirit or Asami's Reach accidentally, Korra said, "Okay, you have a point. I still wish I could raise Atokara normally, but I guess with her, she is as normal as she can be, having two mommies. One of whom didn't have a real good childhood, and the other who lost her mother at the age of six. But I didn't come here to talk kids or personal woe – I came to talk war." Looking around the room, Korra saw a more detailed map of the forces outside Omashu, noticing that two out of the three main army battalions were labeled "Conscripts", though the central army battalion labeled "Elites" had a note: "Fanatical". Pointing a spectral blue finger at the map, Korra asked, "Can you try and see what's going on outside the city? Something tells me those conscripts might be fighting their officers, after Jasmine's little speech." Yangchen sighed, saying, "You underestimate the power of fear, Korra. The only radio chatter from that camp we've heard was a single broadcast – 'I'm Chief Military Officer 'Wuqing', and don't you forget it! Merciless is the only name the likes of you need to know! If anyone ELSE wants to die today, be my guest, traitors – I don't care about lowly conscripts, even if my second in command does!' We heard this voice admonish someone named 'Chin' after a loud slap and a hot interjection of, 'I consider my soldiers family, and you'll have to explain to Jinshu Kuangmai why your bloodlust cost you two battalions of conscripts – and your second in command!' We heard the same voice brag about his knack for innovation, the accidental broadcast ending in static after the sound of metal crumpling and a punch being thrown."

Korra sighed, having a hard time believing someone could have a conscience, listen to what Jasmine had said, and still fight under Jinshu Kuangmai's banner. Remembering how Jinshu Kuangmai had come up with the idea of spirit engines himself, Korra said, "I don't know if I hope the commander dies, or the second in command does. We don't need any geniuses helping Jinshu Kuangmai." Yangchen nodded, saying, "Back to the reason you're here. I assume you want us to blow the bridges now, to prevent the army from marching in." Korra nodded, saying, "Yes." Yangchen pointed to a different wall, flicking a light switch so that Korra could see in greater detail. Korra's eyes widened, saying, "It… that looks totally novel. How does it work?" Pointing at a large, javelin-like schematic, Yangchen said, "This is a little improvisation we came up with. An earthbender takes a hollow metal pipe and forms it into a throwing javelin, and a contact charge is placed in the pointed tip, the rest of the tube filled with explosives and shrapnel. Using these with hit and run tactics, we should be able to shred the infantry that come across the bridge, using explosives on the few tanks that can cross at a time. Remember, we've got spirit vine weaponry of our own, a good portion of the officers surrendering, then cooperating when they remembered what Jinshu Kuangmai would do to Omashu." Laughing, Yangchen added, "Apparently, blood and culture runs deeper than loyalty to madmen than they would like." Korra found the weapon horrifying, remembering that two thirds of the army was conscripts, saying, "Is there any other way? That weapon looks like it would inflict horrible wounds. Bleed out…" Yangchen slammed the table, saying, "I thought you were supposed to be tough! It's either this, or we fall! Unless you have a mode of transport that can get here before the army wakes back up and sees what has happened, and you're willing to fight on almost no sleep, this weapon is our only option!"

Korra started crying lightly, saying, "Just a minute, Yangchen – I need to talk to someone." Yangchen gave her a slightly dirty look, saying, "No. Decide, now – take down the bridges, and ensure that Jinshu Kuangmai will fracture Omashu's base, or leave them up, and hold them with these explosive shrapnel javelins. We've got some that should be effective against tanks as well, but not many. Yet." Cradling her jade betrothal necklace, Korra waited for an answer, getting nothing, though Raava was not the one she wanted to talk to.

Korra felt a flow of information suffuse her, the images and sounds she saw and heard seeming more crystal clear than anything Wan Shi Tong could have hoped to give her about Earth. She saw a line of soldiers in ridiculous red uniforms with long weapons over their shoulders, one soldier she somehow knew to be an officer riding on a strange four-legged animal. As they entered a thick wood, the soldiers maintained formation on a wide path, a single crack ringing out from the trees. The fancily dressed officer keeled over, clearly dead. One of the soldiers yelled in an odd form of English, "No – Archibald! Damn you rebel cowards! Come out and fight honorably, like Englishmen! Line on line – quit hiding in the trees like a bunch of red-skinned savages!" She heard laughter from the trees, a hidden man saying with a thick drawl, "I ain't fighting like no _honourable_ lobsterback fool, all lined up and ready to die! See you round, you king-kissin' tyrants! Tread lightly - these woods are alive!"

The scene fading, Korra saw an image of a famous rebel from her own plane, Jet, remembering how he had to fight "dirty" against the Fire Nation, remembering bitterly his attempt to manipulate Katara and Aang into wiping out innocents. Realizing that she had gotten her answer after all, Korra said, "Very well. I want Jinshu Kuangmai to think he can take Omashu back, not realize he can't and order it destroyed. Do not blow the bridges, and use these explosive javelins if you must, but only if needed. I will not condone their use by any of our militaries, however." Yangchen smiled, saying, "Good. I should probably order all explosive javelins destroyed and the blueprints burned after we win, or if we lose, lest Jinshu Kuangmai get his hands on them." Looking rather nervous, Yangchen said with a final air, "Do try and hurry, though. Something tells me that Jinshu Kuangmai is going to try and send reinforcements." Korra smiled, asking, "Can you project? If you can, contact me and let me know if you need spirit help." Yangchen nodded, saying, "I can try. I have an idea…"

Yangchen closed her eyes, apparently focusing on another's energy. Yangchen smiled slightly, opening her eyes after a few minutes and saying, "Yes, I can, and I just managed to convince that officer named Chin that I… I was the spirit of his dead wife. I don't know where it came from, the idea, but he bought it, promising to not let Omashu be razed if he could prevent it. I managed to get a sneak peek on goodwill, under the pretense of trying to see his three children. Apparently, his commander has a nasty temper. Remember how the broadcast cut to static randomly? His superior wrecked all the high-powered radio equipment in a fit of rage, meaning they're cut off from the outside world completely. On the way to Chin's tent, I also noticed they didn't have any war balloons present, meaning the only way they have in to Omashu is over the bridges. Said something about sending them to Omashu for retrofitting them with 'fire earth' weapons he wanted to show off to Jinshu Kuangmai. The irony is delicious – we have control of them now, I believe." Korra smiled, saying, "Good. I'd hate to see 'fire earth' weapons in Jinshu Kuangmai's hands – we haven't even made our own version a reality yet, being busy with other things. I'll tell you about Lipowder later." Remembering the other portion of what Yangchen had said, Korra added, "I think you might have gotten some help. Asami saw her parents in the Spirit World earlier – both of them." Yangchen's eyes widened, saying, "Wow. Forget Lipowder, whatever it is - I can't wait to see the catalyst for all this change in person, Raava, and meet you." Korra was about to say goodbye, but she lingered, remembering to say, "You too. I've got the feeling your child will be a good person. Have good character." Yangchen's eyes lit up, saying, "That's it! I had wanted to name the child Jinora if it is a girl, but Jaina sounds even better, and more unique." Wincing slightly, Yangchen added, "I hope the child decides to wait until after the battle to join the living." Korra smiled, saying, "So do I," for reasons she wasn't about to heap on Yangchen. Korra was pretty sure where a certain lost little boy was meant to be, if he could earn his soul back completely.

Korra smiled broadly, waving goodbye as she remembered Arthas' love interest, musing to Raava, Aang and Asami when she opened her eyes again, "It sounds like our little inter-planar traveler might find a home here after all." Seeing the blank stares she was getting, and that Aang looked as though he had been crying, Korra said, "Let's go talk about this outside. I've got a lot to infobend out." With a wink, she added, "Let's just save the White Lotus stuff for another time. Omashu could be in trouble." Korra was perplexed by how Aang nodded, yet said, "No. That's the first thing we're going to do, and I think Grand Lotus Ataninnuaq would appreciate it. Greatly," before he vanished.

Before exiting the Spirit World, something occurred to Korra that made her slap her forehead, congratulating a confused Asami, "I just now realized that you must have meditated in here all by yourself! I wasn't touching you at all. Good job!" Asami's jade green eyes widened, saying, "Wow. You're right – though, I did get some help from this wonderful betrothal necklace." Smiling broadly, Korra said, "There's nothing wrong with a little help," Asami blushing slightly in a way that made Korra want to go to sleep and find out what their inner shared world had in store for them.

Raava laughed, saying, "Playtime, in due time. You can get some sleep on the way to Omashu inside your transport." While Korra did not feel physically tired, due to her odd sleep habits lately, she felt emotionally drained, saying, "Sleep sounds good. Just a minute." Korra recalled a surprised Raava, using the Avatar State to swathe herself and Asami in water from Korra's own seventh chakra pool, pushing the twin pools up onto a shared pedestal after, inscribing "For anyone who needs help" in both English and normal characters beneath the pedestal. Feeling rejuvenated, Korra told an eager-looking Asami, "Last one out's a rotten egg!" in English, Asami laughing freely, looking for a split second as though she had eaten one. Asami hesitated, Korra beating her out, the last Korra heard was "Atokara, just be patient! I'll eat soon!"

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the room where her physical body was packed, noticing that the room was brightly lit, her body still on the table. Taking in everyone's expression, Korra stood up with a little effort, saying, "I'm sure you'd all love to know why I was 'gone' so long, but we have a situation that demands our immediate attention." Korra was about to explain what they needed to do in Omashu and the forces they would be up against, but she never got the chance, feeling a surge of energy, noticing the tattoo on her right hand did in fact glow temporarily during the energy surge. After calming everyone down about Raava's new appearance, Korra let Raava speak, Raava saying, "There's something a little more personal both Aang and I want to come clean on first."

Raava walked over to Korra's parents, both looking confused as Raava said, "Aang has a confession to make. Tenzin, get over here as well – you were the one who… carried out the orders." Korra watched a slightly sleepy looking Tenzin walk over, shoulders slightly slumped as he said, "I thought this would come out some day. Tonraq, remember our agreement on Korra needing to be protected after the White Lotus attacks?" Her father nodded, saying, "Yes, I do, and I remember having my reservations as to why you and the Grand Lotus stressed we weren't to be allowed to live with our _five-year old _daughter. Visiting never satisfied my desire to be with my daughter fully. I know your father wasn't the best family man, but I never figured out why you, of all people, would throw your lot in with that cold, controlling man. Care to explain what this has to do with Raava's little dirty secret?"

Seeing Tenzin looking like a particularly nervous Bolin, idly strumming his finger together, Korra projected Aang out, saying when she saw how he manifested, "Aang, appearing as an adult isn't going to smooth over whatever happened. Especially considering it sounds like these orders were given by an adult Aang, and not the fun-loving kid everyone prefers to remember." Aang laughed, shifting as he said, "You're right, though I already talked with Asami about this while you were contacting Yangchen." Tenzin gave Aang a funny look, asking, "What does Avatar Yangchen have to do with anything? What, is she the one who gave you the original ideas?" Aang chuckled nervously, saying, "Nope. I own the orders completely now, Asami having convinced me that I was trying my best, and that's all that matters." Aang added, looking guilty as he said, "I should have listened to Katara, and not hidden everything but the first, basic idea of a mixed childhood from her." Korra saw Katara with "that look" on her face on the periphery of her vision, and Korra's father was becoming increasingly angry, saying, "Explain, Aang, why I missed half my daughter's life and most of her childhood, and quickly!" Senna nodded, saying, "I want to know as well. I know you weren't the best of fathers, Aang, and I will be very disappointed if I learn your poor parenting skills affected your next life from beyond the grave." Aang began sobbing, saying, "I'm so sorry - I was just naïve, and I thought my orders would be carried out better than they were. I wanted the White Lotus to be like a second set of parents, closer to what Korra would have experienced as an Air Nomad. I… I even gave Tenzin the instructions on what to do if Korra was ever… abducted."

Tonraq turned angrily to Tenzin, looking like he wanted to deck him in the face as he said, "Wait - so you mean to tell me Aang came up with that half-baked idea about half Water Tribe family, half Air Nomad White Lotus standins that ended up being more like… oh, I don't know. Old men with more interest in my daughter as the Avatar than as a person, interacting more with her than her own **PARENTS**?!" Tenzin stepped forward, saying, "If you want, you can hit me, if you think that will make you feel better. You can't hit Aang, after all. I just want to move forward. I'm not proud of what happened, and - what are you doing?" Korra's father had formed a small, tight band of ice around Tenzin's forehead, saying, "Here - feel how cold my daughter's upbringing was, thanks to you and your father! Aang, you might have been a good Avatar, but as a parent - a disgrace! The old Air Nomad ways are outdated, and were in your time as well!" Korra slapped her forehead as Jinora piled on, saying, "Maybe Kya and Bumi are right about you, grandpa! The new codes on family will be much different than your bumbling," Aang crying bitterly as Katara attempted to console the sobbing blue image.

Korra was sick of this, just wanting to know where the hell her childhood had gone, and most importantly, _why_. Korra broke the ice around Tenzin's head, saying, "I want to know where my childhood went, and this isn't helping anything! If you can't act civilized, maybe I'll have to separate you - forcefully!" Remembering Asami had already talked with Aang about his supposed crimes against Korra, Korra said, "After Asami explains what happened, I want to use infobending on Aang, then Tenzin and my parents, so my mom and dad might understand what happened better."

Korra gave Asami an expectant look, Asami saying strongly, "Enough violence! Korra and I will never have a normal experience with raising Atokara, courtesy of her unique nature and Raava's energy, and I fail to see how lost time due to Aang's orders are any different! If no one else wants to talk openly about it, I will. Apparently, Korra, shortly before Aang passed away, he left a set of secret orders for the White Lotus and Tenzin, Tenzin learning of the orders directly from Aang, writing them down on a scroll he keeps hidden in the artifact room." Tenzin took a deep breath, "Thank you, Asami. I think I can explain from here. Calmly, and fully. Aang wanted the next Avatar to grow up in a mixed environment, the best of Water Tribe love and family strength blended with the spirituality of the Air Nomads. The White Lotus and Grand Lotus Ataninnuaq were to hopefully act as a set of second parents, as well as protectors and teachers." With a deep sigh, Tenzin said, "That was before the first Red Lotus attack. And not the kidnapping. While searching for you, Zaheer led an attack on some of the White Lotus' leaders' families, hoping to distract them from their search for long enough to find the Avatar himself, before the world knew what happened, or who you were." A tear streaking down his face, Tenzin continued, "The Red Lotus escaped, and Ataninnuaq lost his whole family – his wife and young son. He ordered the attack covered up, not wanting the White Lotus to look weak, only informing me because of another order, related to the Avatar's safety. But I think the real reason he covered it up was he still mourned the loss of his wife, Sakari, and their son, Siku, and didn't want to be reminded of their passing." Korra felt a deep sadness, hearing her father say, "Tenzin, I am so sorry for my abominable behavior just now. Asami is right about lost time - quantity doesn't matter as much as quality, and Korra turned out fine, regardless. As I am sure Atokara will." Korra blushed, saying, "Thanks, dad. I bet you'll love something I'll show you later." Her father continued, weakly stating, "I just hope I can accept what has happened as well as you do now. You have to show us what happened inside the Spirit World, when you get the time." Tonraq cried slightly, saying, "That personal loss of family… that explains why Ataninnuaq was so overbearing and protective. Korra, I think… I think he looked at you as a replacement for his dead son. It would certainly explain his reluctance to let you get into danger, and why he tried so hard to get you to be more spiritual." Korra winced slightly as Raava said the obvious, stating, "He always did try and steer you away from purely physical bending. I believe he may have seen a bit of Zaheer's violent nature in you, Korra. You did pass your firebending test rather… aggressively. Not to mention what you would've done to Tarrlok, had he not bloodbended you."

Korra felt a surge of guilt rise in her, saying, "I… I never treated him right. I didn't even call him by his name! I don't know why he never told me any of this." Aang grinned nervously, Tenzin attempting to rib his father's blue image as he said, "You also have Aang to thank for that. He told me he wanted the next Avatar's childhood to be as care-free as possible, remembering the shock of being told he was the Avatar at the age of 12. As long as it did not interfere with his or her safety, the next Avatar was to be trained in a warm environment, when he or she felt ready. No talk of death, or loss. I suppose that's the reason Ataninnuaq never told you about the Red Lotus killing his family – even after Zaheer tried to kidnap you." Laughing weakly, he added, "Plans on a 'warm environment' changed a lot after Zaheer tried to kidnap you, obviously, your parents not housed in the compound due to security concerns, from both myself and Ataninnuaq. You know, some friend of the family might betray them and let hostiles in under a false pretense." Korra was glad to see no ice ring forming around Tenzin's head, her mother saying, "I'm glad you're calm again, honey. I'd hate to think what would have happened had Zaheer taken Korra."

Korra saw Raava begin to raise her sword, stopping at the last moment when Aang said, "Not now, you dolt! You've got to give it context! And I thought you locked that memory up!" Korra laughed as her father gave Aang a withering look, asking, "What, Aang, more hiding?" Aang frowned, saying sternly, "I just stopped Raava from showing you a very bleak alternate involving your daughter and Zaheer." Her father said, "Oh," pausing long enough to let Tenzin cut in, sighing as he said, "Speaking of Zaheer - at the time of the attack, we did not know anything of the Red Lotus, fearing they had an army of adherents. Aang hoped his order to seclude the Avatar would never have to be carried out." Korra heard Raava sigh, saying, "I wonder if he wiped your memory for his sake, or what he thought would be in your best interests, considering Aang's orders." Tenzin said with a slight smile, "Probably the latter. He did go above and beyond to ensure your safety, and that the Red Lotus were imprisoned properly, even if he didn't let Korra visit with her parents as much as Aang would have liked."

Korra was ready to try and contact Ataninnuaq, but Raava held up a hand, saying, "In a second. My part in this whole deception was stealing thoughts from your mind about how Aang, being a terrible liar, kept talking about his orders over the past few days, often going beyond what was already known - that he ordered you protected. He wasn't SUPPOSED TO even vaguely let on anything beyond that." Aang grinned nervously, Tenzin groaning, "It's too bad you never took lessons on lying from a reformed Azula. I wonder where she is now…" Raava's eyes widened temporarily, saying with an even tone, "Keeping _Admiral_ Zhao company, I'm afraid." Aang sighed, saying in his best Uncle Iroh impression, "It's just so sad…"

"Yes, it is, and I think I can help Korra with Grand Lotus Ataninnuaq. If I am needed, that is."

Korra shook her head, saying, "I didn't think human spirits could teleport!" Uncle Iroh laughed, saying, "I didn't. Both betrothal necklaces now have universal energy imbued into them, letting me appear here." Smiling, he turned to Katara, asking, "Would you like to see Sokka?" Raava laughed, saying, "See you, Korra and Uncle Iroh. Since you're so well protected right now, I'll be temporarily taking your waterbending and seeing what I can do with this new form." Korra felt an eerie energy enter and then leave her, feeling as though "Amon" had just taken her bending away - permanently. Realizing she'd need to draw on her spirit to project, she focused on the energy of a man she wouldn't have given the time of day to ten minutes before. She ended up rather shocked at what happened, keeping silent, observing.

* * *

><p>Ataninnuaq was in the middle of a wonderful dream, one in which he was somehow talking to and interacting with his dead son, Siku, and his departed wife, Sakari, directly. He was crying slightly, having gotten a negative reaction from his wife when he explained how he channeled his grief, protecting the Avatar in what he realized was more than a slightly overzealous manner. Seeing her reaction, he realized that telling her of the memory wipe would be a very bad idea. She sighed, saying, "I know you had good intentions, honey. It's just too bad that Avatar Korra was too much a rebel, even at the age of four, to see what you were trying to do. That is, not to say you were without fault - not letting her parents live in the compound. That just… why?"<p>

He sighed deeply, feeling unworthy of the title of Grand Lotus as he said, "We thought the Red Lotus had all sorts of operatives! Some even thought they would come with an army, like what Amon ended up doing to Republic City! They were complete unknowns. If we had known it was just four crazies we had under lockup and scheming Unalaq, we would have gone with the original plan, after deposing Unalaq - a more normal childhood for Avatar Korra. I… had great hopes myself, that the blend of Air Nomad and Water Tribe style parenting would work wonderfully. A spiritually and humanity-connected Avatar, the likes of which the world had never seen. I thought Tenzin was mad, saying that his mother, Katara, had reservations about the setup his father came up with." Looking down at the ground dejectedly, he said, "But she was right - it turned out horribly wrong, Korra never able to be a child, or even herself! Not the Avatar - her! What I did is something that I will regret until the end of my days. I'm probably one of the biggest reasons she ended up so… conflicted. I am sure that if she had lived with her parents normally, she might have even been more spiritual - love is a more powerful teacher than any book or scroll, and both Senna and Tonraq are good people. I haven't talked to her since telling her Republic City was too dangerous for her. I just didn't want to see her die…"

"Hello, Grand Lotus **Ataninnuaq**. I hope you don't mind me dropping in on your shared inner space dream, or sharing what you've said with everyone gathered around my physical body."

Ataninnuaq turned around, saying, "Who are you? 'Light Korra'? And what is that scandalous thing you're wearing? I've listened to the radio, but I don't remember anything about airbender tatt - wait, what's that on your forehead?" The strange looking facsimile of Avatar Korra laughed, saying, "You can just call me Korra. After all these years, Aang and Tenzin finally spilled the secret orders and story about your dead family, once I saw you wipe my memory on accident." Ataninnuaq panicked, saying, "Please, forgive me, Sakari! I thought it was the best thing to do!" as he heard his wife yell, "WHAT?" He saw Korra's eyes widen as she said, "Uh-oh. Looks like Sakari is having some… issues." Ataninnuaq turned around, noticing that his wife looked different somehow as she said, "You wiped the Avatar's memory? How could you? Would you have wiped our son's memory?!" As he stammered, Ataninnuaq noticed with horror that Sakari's more spectral form was taking on a darker hue. He heard another female voice yell, "NO! I have forgiven your husband - forgive him, before it poisons your soul more! You may be dead, but if you become corrupted, your current life might go insane!" His wife looked torn, hesitating for long enough for Korra to run over, placing a hand on Sakari's forehead as she said, "I am only showing you this so you can see what would have happened, had my childhood not been so protected. Know that this evil work was prevented by your husband's vigilance."

Ataninnuaq watched in fascination as he saw apparent infobending firsthand, Korra gritting her teeth as his wife began to cry, saying, "I… I forgive you. Korra, show him that - I know it must pain you to relive it, but I think my husband could do with seeing what he helped prevent."

Deeply curious, Ataninnuaq said, "Sure. What could be so horrible?" A single tear ran off Korra's face onto her partially exposed chest as she said, "Dark Avatar Korra. And… the death of the Avatar Spirit, at the hands of a partially righteous Amon. I was to be a monster, under Zaheer. The emotional issues your missteps caused in me are nothing compared… to this." Ataninnuaq stood still, taking in what Korra labeled "Zaheer Kidnapping Alternate" with horror, surprised he found himself rooting for Amon by the end. Partially.

"I was rooting for him too by the end, now that the memory block has been lifted, aside from the whole one totalitarian world government thing. You know, just a minor detail." Ataninnuaq did a slight double-take, saying, "I didn't hear any sound, yet you spoke, then I heard you laugh! What is this infobending, Korra?" Retracting her hand, Korra said with a smile, "I guess it's my new trademark, like energybending was for Aang. Before you ask, no, I'm never energybending someone's bending away - too much risk. I'd rather use the technique that Noatak showed me earlier." Ataninnuaq Gave Korra a dirty look, saying, "What's someone like you doing traipsing around with the likes of Amon? Is he still alive?" Korra laughed, saying, "No, he's dead, about to live again. And I know just in who, and where, as well. Which brings me to the next part…" Smiling, she said as she placed the same, strange tattoed hand on his forehead, "You may as well be caught up on current events more fully. When I first saw you wipe my memory, I wanted Uncle Iroh to take over the White Lotus again and your name blackened, but I don't think that will be necessary. I will give, as well as take. I want my parents, Tenzin, and Aang to see what you experienced first-hand"

Even though the amount of information was vast, he absorbed it in an instant, saying as information left him for the Avatar, "Who in the blazes is Arthas? And why are you looking at me like I'm crazy, honey?" His wife shook her head, saying, "I can't understand you." Placing her hands on her exposed hips, Korra said with a smile, "You now have 'knowledge of the English.' And I have two more requests for you - I want you to bring Bataar Jr. from Air Temple Island to merge with the forces bound for the Great Bannyan tree, and I want you to prepare for a meeting with Zaheer, though certainly not tomorrow. As soon as I explain Vaatu's changed nature and the fact that he now throws his weight behind human tyrants, our former foe may be willing to help us more directly than assisting me in the Spirit World." Ataninnuaq nodded, saying, "Of course! Any other orders?" The Avatar placed her left hand to her chin, Ataninnuaq noticing it bore the symbol for Air as Korra said, "Yes. Tell President Raiko to redirect the troops and airships being sent to Hei Bai's Forest to this location." Korra stamped her foot, noticing that there was a large red X near the Swamp as Korra continued, "And tell them to bring plenty of saws, metalbenders, and as much equipment from Varrick Industries and Future Industries as they can manage. The Great Banyan tree - it's a trap for Jinshu Kuangmai, and a resource for us. Should he be so inclined, I need Bataar Jr. to help outfit the allied militaries with spirit vine weaponry. I can only hope Ikki helped him overcome his personal 'demons'. Don't worry - as long as the people doing the cutting are pure of heart, no one will die, and the tree will easily regenerate. You may even find some spirit allies flocking to you - I have been so consumed with other things, I barely know what is happening in the Spirit Civil War. Now if you'll excuse me, Raava's begging me for help - something about tuber-vines."

With that, Korra was gone, leaving more questions behind than answers. Ataninnuaq woke up immediately after hearing a raspy voice say, "Remember what I told Asami about visiting the dead!"

Ataninnuaq nodded, setting about his work, no longer feeling intense, constant grief over the loss of his wife and son as he remembered what Korra had told a morose Shiro Shinobi. They weren't gone, and never would be. He had the feeling both Sakari and Siku would visit him often, in this shared inner space dreaming Korra had shown him. Laughing, he realized he might even get to have relations with his wife again, given what Raava had told Korra about the… other uses for shared inner space.

* * *

><p>As Raava exited the room, glad to see Katara so happy as she talked to a young Sokka, she idly looked around in the moonlight, noticing that Ember Factory Island seemed more crowded than the last time she saw it. Thinking, "Asami, please come out here, and help me make sense of this mess!" Raava ran over to one of the biggest piles, noticing all sorts of insects swarming around it in the moonlight. Wondering if she could smell, she took a big whiff, cursing in multiple Earth languages afterwards, wondering aloud, "Who brought a bunch of bird crap to Ember Factory Island, and why?!"<p>

"Isn't it obvious? Explosives!"

Raava turned around, seeing Varrick and Zhu Li running behind Asami at a pace that must have meant they had been drinking Jang Hui kelp tea. Varrick pointed at the dung heap with wide eyes, saying, "Go on - we've got plenty of metal and other ingredients! See if you can bend, and synthesize us some explosives! Jinshu Kuangmai - ka-pow! Dead!" Raava hesitated, not sure how that would mesh with various rules, hearing Korra's voice say, "Just do it! You already 'cheated' once!" Raava shook her head, thinking, "Did you just talk to me, Korra?" She heard a gentle laughter followed by "No, she who has been promoted," blushing as she realized who had just talked to her.

Holding out Life's Gift, Raava said, "Before I do this, you have to show me that you know how to - oh, wait, never mind. You blew up your own building once, after all." Varrick laughed, saying, "And don't forget the charcoal, volcano yellow, and the stuff. I want lots of Lipowder mixed as well. Maybe even throw some of the bird crap in to the Lipowder." Raava laughed, saying, "Good to see you know at least one name, and came up with high explosive gunpowder yourself. Let's call the others sulfur and saltpeter, okay?"

Her first attempt at synthesizing was a failure, barely able to manipulate the wet mass in front of her. Sighing, Raava said, "Seems to me like I'll need to practice bending." After running over to a clear portion of the island near the sea, Raava took a deep breath, moving Life's Gift in slow, calm movements, remembering bitterly how natural Wan was at his first tries. She saw a small stream of water form, saying, "YES!" causing the water to fall back down, splashing. On a whim, she tried to enter the "Avatar" State, noticing nothing happened. Raava realized she needed Korra as much as Raava needed her, trying a different power source. At first, she thought of her love for the universe and life, but found her mind constantly wandering towards Wan, stamping her foot in frustration as she said, "Gah! If I had known becoming human-y would make me get a crush on Wan, I might have had second thoughts!"

After she heard loud laughter from behind her, she threw Life's Gift on the ground with disgust, saying seriously, "Maybe this whole thing with humanity was a bad idea. I never thought you'd laugh at me like this. Love's not funny!" Raava looked on in horror as the sword began to shift slightly, Asami saying, "Sometimes, people laugh when they are uncomfortable, not meaning any harm. Take that comment back, right now! You and I both know where that sword's inspiration came from! Wait - that skull! Quick!" After a slight moment's hesitation, Raava envisioned herself hugging Wan in a borderline nonplatonic way, noticing that the signature ram's skull of the Scourge had been replaced by her form once more. Small bits of blue and white energy now danced over her likeness on the sword's base, much as souls might have over Frostmourne's tip. Letting some initially unwelcome emotion take control, she felt as though she were now actually kissing Wan as the image shifted appropriately, relishing Wan's blush.

Looking at the sword again, Raava noticed it now had what appeared to be plasma dancing across the blade's edge. Still thinking of Wan, she picked it up and let out a surprised yelp, turning around to hide the unexpected… engraving that had been revealed underneath her spirit form. Chuckling, she said, "Well, looks like I get to know what human loves feels like directly anyways." As Zhu Li and Asami both said "Awww" Varrick gave her a dubious look, saying, "I still think that's borderline incest, just plain creepy, but whatever. Now let's make some stuff to blow Earth Empire goons up - something tells me we'll need a lot of ammunition, and soon!"

Remembering what Korra had said about wanting to make everyone's suits, Raava said, "Varrick, bring me Mr. Tuber-Vine, and Asami, bring me Asami's Reach. I have an idea to get us more tuber-vines, right now."

Mr. Tuber-Vine was the first, the "plant" knowing what Raava planned to do. Not caring that the little secret compartment was open, Raava brought down her sword cleanly down the middle of Mr. Tuber-Vine, ignoring the horrified reactions she received. Raava smiled broadly as she saw Mr. Tuber-Vine regrow his missing half, bumping up against what she assumed to be Mrs. Tuber-Vine. Raava said, pointing at the pair, "I'll need to do this a lot more if we want to power three more suits. Kuvira's getting one, whether she likes it or not, and I think she would be better used to direct all these Earth Empire defectors and Omashu rebels than running around, feeling all guilty."

"I'll decide what I, and don't, do, Raava. It will take a lot of convincing to get me to use Kuvira's Remorse early. Nice… locket, by the way. Maybe Mako will pose for me like that some time."

Raava found herself laughing deeply as she heard Vaatu grumble from his teapot, "Eww, now you wanna have a human relationship with Wan? Geh! Jinshu Kuangmai would never be held back by romantic relations!" Raava grinned widely, saying, "Why thank you for the idea, Vaatu." Successfully bending her breastplate on her first try, Raava stuffed the teapot inside the metal covering, saying, "Let's see someone sneak off with your prison now, Vaatu!" Raava cursed when Vaatu said loudly, "Yes, yes - delay the end of the Spirit Civil War! Let Jinshu Kuangmai grow in strength again and again!" Sighing, Raava said, "He sort of does have a point, you know." Wanting to cheer herself up, she formed an ice mirror, adjusting her armor to be more feminine, managing to form a piece of armor to protect her more exposed chest using a synthesized material from another plane with sentient life more advanced than even Earth's. Laughing at how Kuvira was pointing at Raava's chest, she said, "Can… can I have something like that?" Raava shook her head, saying, "No. Even Earth doesn't have the technology to make transparent, strong armor, and I'm not about to spread it around. I'm calling supreme spirit privilege here."

Wanting to test her other idea, Raava pointed her sword at Mr. and Mrs. Tuber-Vine as everyone around her laughed, saying, "LOVE GROWS!" Raava was rather taken aback by how much it _did_ grow, both tuber-vines now glowing white and blue, pulsing as they seemingly embraced. Feeling the energy being emitted, Raava said proudly, "You probably only need one tuber-vine per suit with that kind of power. You can replace the void left behind with whatever radio weaponry I'm sure Shiro came up with." Kuvira nodded, saying, "We'll need to modify Asami's Reach and Korra's Spirit - Shiro came up with a miniaturized version of Varrick's EMP generator with Varrick's help. Our equipment should remain unaffected, running on spirit energy." Raava nodded, truly noticing how sharp Asami was for the first time when she said, "But what about the regular mechasuits, and mechatanks?" Raava said, not really caring about the slight cheat, given how Shiro and Varrick had managed to make a miniature EMP generator, "There's a way to shield wiring against electromagnetic pulses. Given how the little EMP generator is unlike anything on Earth, I see no problem with 'borrowing' that tech. What the Russians or Chinese would give for spirit vines. How are the EMP generators powered, anyways?"

Varrick smiled, picking up Mr. Tuber-Vine with effort as he said, sounding like he had over-estimated his strength, "Tuber-vines, of course." Looking at Impetuous Vine and Impatient Leaf, Raava said, "Let's see if they can split after getting a power-up." Pointing Life's Gift at an eager-looking Impatient Leaf, Raava said, "LOVE GROWS!" When the tuber-vine began glowing blue and white much as its other two compatriots did, Raava asked, "Asami, do you mind me trying to split him in two?" Asami shook her head, saying, "No, I don't mind - but be careful. Anything could happen - remember how he was easily swayed by my hatred earlier. Mr. Tuber-Vine could just be a really, really nice tuber-vine."

Wanting to see what would happen, Raava brought the sword down, jumping backwards when she heard an ominous rustling. Much like Mr. Tuber-Vine, Impatient Leaf split into two.

But one was Impatient Leaf, a tuber-vine, and one was… something else. Eyes widening in terror, Raava yelled something she never thought she would yell, watching what looked like an Earth bromeliad shift ominously, making a dry rustling sound.

"KORRA, I NEED YOU! This is NOT a tuber-vine!"

* * *

><p>Korra ran out of the large room, knocking over a tattooed Kai as she did so, saying, "Sorry!" as she ran as fast as she could. She saw Raava holding Life's Gift out, as though ready to kill something. Korra tried to form a ball of acid, seeing how panicked Raava looked as she cursed at something she called a "dark bromeliad", but found she couldn't, Raava having temporarily taken her waterbending. Korra tapped Raava's shoulder lightly, saying, "If you can borrow my waterbending, I can borrow your sword. Fair's fair." Raava looked at Korra angrily, saying in English, "Hell no! But I don't want to put the sword away either! Ugh! Look at this… thing!"<p>

Korra took a better look, certain what this plant was the counterpart of. Sighing, Korra asked as she dodged the plant's first attack of razor-sharp red and black leaves wielded on the ends of red whips, "Just what did you do to create this thing, Raava?" Raava blushed as Asami said, "Used her sword to empower Impatient Leaf then split him in two in an experiment. I tried to warn her." Korra laughed, saying as she grabbed Life's Gift, "Seems like someone doesn't know everything. Let me try something, Raava." Raava sighed, saying, "I know what you want to do, Korra, but be careful - there's a lot of malevolent energy in that plant."

Taking a deep breath, Korra drew on her spirit as she handled the sword in much the same way a corrupted Arthas might have, saying, "Illuminate the light in the dark!" strongly, watching as blue and white energy danced around the sword in a spiral. The strange plant hissed, speaking in a strange but hateful sounding language Korra had heard her dark half speaking in before dragging out her prisoners earlier. Korra saw a very small blue and white energy pulse near the base of the red "flower". Finding this small orb of energy responded to the blade's movements, Korra lifted the sword towards the moonlit sky, gasping in surprise when she saw what appeared to be a small blue and white seed. Flicking the seed off to the side, Korra drew the sword back, saying, "Get lost!" as she ran Life's Gift into the plant, recoiling when she heard the plant speak, saying, "Hate me more - that's it!" in a familiar raspy voice, noticing the plant's inner flower pool was now filled with blood. Changing her tact, she thought of Asami and Atokara as she said out loud, "Troubled spirit, leave in peace."

The plant shrieked much as Dark Korra might have, Korra withdrawing the sword as she watched it convulse and shudder, red and black erratically coursing over its form. At first, it looked as though the plant was still alive, but it suddenly turned to ash. Examining the ash, Korra poked it with Raava's loan, pleasantly surprised to see a small shoot growing from the ashes. What appeared to be a razor-leafed tuber-vine grew rapidly, a hybrid between tuber-vine and dark bromeliad. Korra poked it with the sword, saying, "Anyone in there?" After the alien script on the sword momentarily glowed red, a small globule of red and black energy formed above the shifting plant, the energy saying once it had assumed a vaguely plant-like form, "Yes. But not for long." The plant spirit made to extend a tendril of dark energy towards the new tuber-vine, but Korra used the flat of the sword to whack the spirit away, saying, "Okay, now you can get lost!" The plant spirit shifted slightly, saying, "I may as well go meet Jinshu Kuangmai now."

Korra heard Raava yell, "Oh no you don't!" Korra automatically threw Raava the sword, wondering what Raava would do. Raava managed to somehow flare the plasma dancing around the blade, using it to kill the spirit before it could react as she spoke in a familiar, reassuring language. Raava said, now sounding resolute, "That spirit's not dead – just imprisoned in the spirit world! Splitting tuber-vines - I'm not doing that again!"

"UHHUHHH!"

Korra looked at Impetuous Vine in disbelief, saying, "What, you want the same treatment? Are you crazy?" Korra laughed when she heard the tuber-vine intone, "UHUH". Raava sighed, saying, "Okay, but only because I want to test something else as well. Korra, I can't bend for 'bupkis' - look at this weak attempt to bend water!" Korra watched the massive ball of water that formed with curiosity, saying, "That looks pretty good to me. Wait - what's that little latch on your sword?" Raava blushed, saying, "None of your business!" Korra smiled, saying, "None of my business, sure, but I'm sure Wan will want to know why he's in a speedo on your sword. And quit blushing!" Korra suppressed a laugh when Raava nodded, saying, "Yes, ma'am!" though unfortunately Varrick did not have the same self-control. Raava turned to him, saying calmly, "Keep this up, and something tells me Zhu Li might not give you any Thing tonight." Varrick looked around with wide eyes, saying, "I hope not. This Jang Hui kelp tea would be amazing for the Thing!" Zhu Li finally spoke, saying, "I talked with Kuvira earlier, and she convinced me using denial of the Thing as a control was a bad idea. Now come on, and let's make some explosive and Lipowder. The bird guano should be right - what is that thing? I've never seen a tree like that before."

Korra turned to the direction Zhu Li was pointing, seeing a half crystalline, half living tree growing, its size increasing as the size of the bird poo pile shrank. The center trunk was half blue and white crystal, half deep green flesh that resembled that of the new Great Banyan tree. Once the pile had completely vanished, it still kept growing, Korra noticing that what appeared to be a fair number of small tuber-vines were sprouting near the tree's multicolor crystal roots. Korra noted sourly, though, that there were still less than a dozen total. Walking closer, Korra touched one of four hanging crystals, feeling the crystal begin to pulse as she did so. Raava joined her side, saying, "I think I need to do something. Korra, I need to do something rather unorthodox."

Korra felt a large surge of energy enter her, hearing Raava intone, _Now just let me assume full control, Korra. Like Aang inadvertently let Kyoshi take over a lifetime ago._ Korra did so without hesitation, laughing hysterically, though she now had no mouth, when she realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>Raava felt fully physical, idly wondering if she could go have kids of her own, right now, listening to Korra's laughter.<p>

_No! Just stick to giving people unconventional presents, like you gave me and Asami._

Raava shook her head, saying, "Korra? Did we swap places, or something?" Raava groaned when she heard Korra "say", _Ehhh, not quite. But I have access to lots of information now! Now do whatever you wanted to do to this tree, so I can go look at the Plane: Earth wing unimpeded._

Raava sighed, saying, "Kuvira, go get Mako. I need you two for something special after this." Kuvira nodded, saying cheekily, "I'm sure Korra will love the Earth 'computer' section. Maybe she can get some… information for me." Raava's eyes widened, thinking, "HEY! Stay away from there!"

_Quit your whining. You disobeyed me plenty, and I'm too busy trying to find a certain television show Aang mentioned - "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Ouch! Wan Shi Tong, where'd you come from, and why'd you peck me? Aren't you supposed to be helping Jasmine?_

Raava laughed hysterically as she heard Wan Shi Tong say clearly, _Those cartoon television shows are most definitely for later! I'm the librarian! Why don't you go read some Earth spiritual texts instead? _Raava groaned, not sure what prospect she found worse - Korra watching "The Last Airbender" and "The Legend of Korra" alone, or reading certain… sections of the monotheistic religions' shared texts.

_What sections? Raava, is there something __**else **__horrible about Earth you haven't told me?_

Tiring of this exchange, Raava thought finally, "Listen to Wan Shi Tong when he tells you what portions are acceptable to read, or are true. Let's just say, even more than here, you can't believe everything you read, holy book or not. Humans wrote them, after all."

_Oh, good! Now maybe I can see what_ _Luke 9:60 is. _Raava smiled, thinking before shutting Korra off, "That portion doesn't contain much questionable content. Now leave me be!" Thinking to herself, Raava "asked", "Wan Shi Tong, what's the status on the prisoners, and the camp?"

Raava heard a decidedly directional voice say, "Both are secure, and fortifications are underway. The train had a large stockpile of hidden weapons as well. I want to watch you interact with this tree, and any weapon synthesis afterwards."

Raava laughed when she heard Varrick say hotly, "Forget the stupid tree - where'd all the bird guano go? We worked a long time to collect it from the Ember Island seabird colonies!" Raava smiled, saying, "After I am done with this tree, you won't need conventional explosives. Think spirit bombs." Varrick sighed, pointing out something Raava hadn't thought of when he said, "Okay, that's good and all, but what if Jinshu Kuangmai comes up with a way to counter spirit weaponry, like our own spirit wire energy absorption? Still need conventional explosives, and I can't make the rarest part myself! What I needed was in the crap!" Wan Shi Tong buffeted Varrick slightly, laughing as he said, "You don't need the 'Haber process' or bird guano for explosives. Not when you can get someone to generate lightning for you." Seeing Varrick's confused expression, Raava explained, "When lightning strikes, it fixes a… different kind of element into a changed form, the one used in fertilizer and explosives. After I fix this tree up and give… Alysrazor her gift, I'll - "

_Hey! Cross plane stealing foul! I thought I told you, no more! And that name is associated with corruption anyways - hardly appropriate for the symbol of Kuvira's growing love for Mako!_

Raava sighed, saying, "Apparently, Aang finds a problem with my new name for the dragon bird. Asami, any idea what to call a - uh, nevermind. I'll let Mako and Kuvira name her." Raava laughed when she heard a sleepy male groan, "What do you want with me, Raava - I just want to go to sleep, even if Kuvira's all hopped up on Jang Hui tea. She's been working on her 'Kuviracomputers' nonstop…" Turning around, Raava said, "Just watch this first, help me, then you can go be sleepy all you want. Though, you'll miss the explanation for where Korra currently is, and what happened in the Spirit World." Mako yawned sleepily, saying, "Gimme! Uh, please," as he pointed to a partially filled cup of tea in Kuvira's hand. Raava shook her head, asking, "Where are your handcuffs?" Kuvira laughed, saying, "We were busy while waiting on whatever happened in the Spirit World to end, and they got in the way. With so many tattoo artists and a full moon, the tattoo process didn't take long."

Raava, frustrated to not know what had gone on in her absence, finally began her work, but not before idly testing something else. Taking a deep breath, she faced towards the sky, attempting to project energy with her mind. Given the surprised yelps she heard, she was able to combustionbend successfully. Raava felt somewhat safe in the knowledge that combustionbending was _mainly _hereditary, and had extremely low penetrance.

_I wanna try that! I don't care what you say about genetics - I'm going to try it the first chance I get._

Raava groaned, saying, "No, Korra. I don't care if you have a forehead tattoo like P'li, you are not going to - oh hush with that alternate already! I thought I wiped it from your mind."

_Let's say I showed it to the Grand Lotus to make him feel better._

Raava sighed, distracting herself by forming an acid ball of water, barely managing to avoid letting both it and the ball of base fall down when Zhu Li squealed, "Oooh, you can acidbend too? That will be great for chemicals and industry! I hope Senna is comfortable with acidbending on a large scale!" Raava laughed, saying, "Yes, I can. Now stand back - I want to make a little lavabending- fueled addition to the island."

Raava swept her sword out towards the endless sea, smiling to see how easily the water began to boil, admiring the broken red glow of magma rising from beneath. Realizing that Ember Factory Island had no airstrip, Raava formed a flat surface on the new addition, surprised to hear Varrick say, "You don't need to make it any longer. Meelo came up with a major change to our aircraft earlier." Finishing by adding multiple mooring points made of earth for war balloons, Raava turned around, curiosity starting to eat away at her.

Rushing her next job, she just lightly smacked the fully-grown tree with the hilt of her blade, saying, "Love matures!" as she did so, the tree groaning slightly as it shifted, white-striped spirit vines growing around the tree's bare branches, surprised to see blue and white flowers appear. What she knew to be four elemental crystals assumed their mature form, and the tuber-vines around the tree's roots began to grow to full size. Still puzzled by their presence, Raava idly wondered where they had come from.

_I think that and the flowers might have been the work of your new "appreciation" of Wan. He's been bugging me nonstop while I try to read._

Raava blushed slightly, distracting herself by calling for the dragon bird to come, admiring the mix of light and dark blue feathers that covered her body, still resembling her older form. Ignoring surprised gasps around her, she told Kuvira and Mako to come towards her, explaining, "Initially, this dragon bird wanted to be Korra's 'spirit animal', but she refused, her attachment to Naga overriding this bird's ability to fly. I tried to think of who could use a companion, and then it hit me - Mako, you have something to remind you of Kuvira, but she doesn't have anything similar." Kuvira nodded, saying, "Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with a dragon bird. Which sounds like it 'belongs' to Korra anyways…"

Raava smiled, saying, "I want to try something even more radical than giving bending to spirit allies, but I think I will need human help. Specifically, you and Mako's help." Raava picked up Life's Gift, saying, "I need you two to think of each other, Kuvira holding my hand as she holds Mako's. Our dragon bird friend here already knows and approves of what I plan to do, being a phoenix and all. I don't think I could do what I am about to on any other spirit, unless they transform in a nonphysical way."

Once she was holding Kuvira's hand, Raava held out her sword, saying as she plunged it into the dragon bird's chest, "LOVE GROWS!" Raava kept steady as energy channeled itself through her into the sword, and into the surprisingly quiet dragon bird. As soon as she removed her sword, the great bird turned to ash, the pile shifting slightly. Raava was about to placate a mortified Asami when she noticed that ash pile begin to re-form more rapidly than she had ever hoped, realizing why she heard Mako say, "The way they approved… Even your parents were there somehow… I... I don't know if I want to wait, Kuvira. Not after that." Kuvira giggled, saying, "Wow - Bataar Jr. never kissed me like that, much less grabbed my chest!" With this last word, a small form appeared in the ash pile, rapidly growing to full size.

Raava stared at the reborn dragon bird, noticing that it now had steel over parts of its enlarged wings, three clawed fingers and a thumb spike on the end of each wing. Apparently, the wings were load-bearing now with the added steel and primitive-looking hands, given how the dragon bird walked forward, Raava admiring the dancing multicolor fire and pulsing blue steel yin yang symbol in the center of its shining metallic chest.

"Hello! Are you my mom and dad? What's my name?"

Raava shook her head, hardly able to believe her ears, saying, "Just what did you think of each other doing earlier, Mako and Kuvira? I never expected her to… talk!" Raava turned around, seeing Kuvira say with a smile, "We thought of our dead parents meeting each other for the first time, and… it actually seemed like they did, for a split second." Raava said, eyes widening, "I guess it's not just shared inner **dream** space then."

_Speaking of which - lemme out! I want to go to sleep as soon as possible! I'm tired of reading - most of this supposedly revolutionary stuff just seems blindingly obvious to me. I guess people on Earth were even more stupid 2,000-3,000 years ago than they are now. Though, from reading different sources, it sounds like the great thinkers thought the same of their contemporaries. I like this Jesus Christ fellow - he had quite the acid tongue._

Raava smiled, saying, "Sounds to me like someone wants to swap places again." As she gave control back to Korra, she thought of Wan, hugging him tightly once the swap was finished, saying, "I… I think I love you." Wan returned the hug, saying tentatively at first, "But what about what Varrick said abo - oof!" Raava sighed, saying as she hugged him tighter, "If Asami has taught me anything, it's that what other people think doesn't matter. I'm sure I'm pissing off all kinds of spirits right now, but I honestly don't care." Wan blushed, saying, "Never mind. As odd as it sounds, even to myself, I… love you too. Ten thousand years is an awfully long time to wait to confess. For both of us." Wan laughed, saying, "Technically, you've already been inside me, at my insistence, I may add." Raava laughed hysterically, saying, "Yes. Yes, I have. But we've got all the time in the world, so let's go slow." Wan snickered, saying, "I didn't mean it like that - I meant you were inside my heart."

Raava sighed deeply, feeling a sense of oneness she had never felt before, saying, "I never would have thrown Life's Gift away had I know what this felt like." Raava felt herself shifting slightly, now closer to Wan's face than before, saying in a human voice that almost matched that of her outdated form, "I can't wait to see what happens when Korra goes to sleep."

* * *

><p>Korra was about to project Raava out to give the sword back, not wanting to accidentally misuse Life's Gift, but stopped, somehow privy to a very private interaction between Raava and Wan.<p>

_I trust you with that sword, but do be careful with it. Given I'm no longer holding it, it should have less power._

Korra picked up the sword, explaining what had just happened. Varrick laughed, saying, "Ehhh… I _guess_ it's not so weird, considering what Wan said about Raava being inside him. Does give me a funny image, tho - ouch! I thought you weren't going to hit me anymore, Zhu Li, much less with a rock!" Rubbing his head, Varrick said, "And it felt really hot too… What's going on here?! Don't tell me you can lavabend now, honey."

Zhu Li stammered, pointing off to the side as she said, "I… Kuvira, I think your new spirit friend is rather special." Korra turned around, eyes widening in shock when she saw the dragon-bird crying, saying, "Sorry, Varrick. I don't know my own power - I just wanted to hit you with a small pebble." Korra shook her head, saying incredulously, "Wait - don't tell me you can bend both earth and fire." The dragon-bird nodded, saying, "That's why Raava needed Mako and Kuvira's help. Raava wanted me to remind Kuvira of Mako, but still be connected to Kuvira."

Kuvira gave her new ally a confused look, saying, "I thought only the Avatar, Korra, could bend more than one element?" The dragon bird cocked its head to the side, saying through a metallic beak, "Raava can bend more than one element, and she put some of her energy inside me, as well as what you feel for Mako." Korra's eyes widened in panic, saying, "Oh, great am I going to have a miniature Avatar for a daughter?" Korra felt an energy surge beside her, turning to see Raava holding Wan's oddly corporeal hand as she said, "No, Korra, your daughter will not be able to multi-bend. I'm pushing the envelope of what is, and is not allowed as is, only able to grant this spirit two forms of bending with human assistance."

Korra examined the sword she was holding, realizing she could give it back to its rightful owner, curious as to why the sword still looked much the same as it had before, plasma and all. Korra nodded, saying, "Catch!" as she tossed Life's Gift to Raava. Raava caught the sword, handing it back as she said, "Not just yet. I want you to see if you can give Impetuous Vine the same treatment that I did to Mr. Tuber-Vine and Impatient Leaf, hopefully this time without corruption." Korra took the sword and prepared to strike reluctantly, stopping at the last minute, holding her jade betrothal necklace as she pointed the sword at the shivering tuber-vine.

Impetuous Vine erupted in a riot of colors, Korra hearing a nasty voice say internally, "You'll never get me out! Glory to hate! Go on - split this fool in two so I can go talk to Jinshu Kuangmai!" Korra took a deep breath, deliberately envisioning a plant-shaped Dark Spirit interacting with "Jinshu Kuangmai". Or rather, the _real _Jinshu Kuangmai, and not the sad monster of a man that lived, while Tonga Beifong languished. Impetuous Vine thrashed violently, as though he were fighting with himself. When Korra saw that he was gradually growing darker, she took a deep breath, putting down the sword and placing a hand on the being's main body as she said, "Cease struggle, and yield to purifying light."

Korra smiled broadly as she heard Impetuous Vine loudly hum "VRMMM VRMMM" as his colors shifted, rubbing her forehead after he spit a small seed out at her. Picking up the seed, she realized what it was for - another one of the odd trees. Raava said, picking the sword back up and successfully splitting Impetuous Vine in two after, "The tree here should serve as protection for Ember Factory Island, as well as a ready source of spirit material." Remembering her private house she shared with Asami, Korra said, handing the seed to Asami, "I know just the place to plant this seed, after we liberate Omashu and smash the Earth Empire armies gathered outside." Remembering that more than half the army was made of conscripts, she added, "I hope to take out the elites and get everyone else to surrender. If we can take out their heartless commander, that man named Chin will be the new Chief Military Officer. I don't think he'll turn on Jinshu Kuangmai anytime soon, but given what I know of him, I'd be shocked if he didn't cut his losses at some point and order a retreat." Staring directly at Raava, Korra added, "And if he does so, I want the army to be left alone."

Raava frowned, saying hotly, "Korra, now is not the time for mercy at every turn - those conscripts will likely fight just as hard for Chin as the elites fight for their current commander, who only goes by the moniker 'Merciless'." Korra held Life's Gift tightly as she said, "Maybe I won't give this sword back to you!" Raava apoplectic, Wan held out a hand, saying, "No. You have changed a lot over the years, Korra, from hotheaded warrior to merciful lover. Just pretend that the Earth Empire is a suffering beast that needs to be put down." Korra sighed, saying, "I know that. Those elites - they deserve whatever happens, but if an offer of surrender is made, I AM going to let everyone else go." Smiling, Korra said, "Who knows - an act of mercy tomorrow may plant the seeds of doubt in this Chin's mind."

Korra saw Raava smile, saying sheepishly, "I guess this is where I learn from you. Again. You're right, Korra. Perhaps it would be best if Chin got promoted - Jinshu Kuangmai might be consumed by hatred, but so far he has shown remarkable restraint and common sense compared to the likes of Hitler, and might be slightly less vile with Chin directly advising him." Korra nodded, laughing as Varrick said, "I want to know everything that happened, now! This talk of Omashu and other stuff is making me really annoyed - I have not a clue what's going on!" Walking over, Raava took Life's Gift from Korra as she said, "In due time. There's one last modification I'd like to make to the two existing mechasuits, before explanations - see the plasma on this blade's edge?" Getting an idea with what Raava wanted to do, Korra said, "Yes - and you want to see if we can make our own, tuber-vine powered version." Raava smiled broadly, saying, "Yes. I'll let you, Asami, Varrick, Zhu Li and Kuvira work on it while I help Mako come up with a name for Kuvira's new friend." Attempting to form some fire to see better by, Korra told Raava with a smile, "I want you - need you - inside me." Wan and Raava laughed hysterically before both vanished, Korra now holding a ball of blue flame in her hand, glad to finally have her bending back.

Korra started to make a comment about her relief, but stopped, remembering more than half her current company couldn't bend. Her face must have betrayed her, given how Asami innocently asked, "Why are you smiling so broadly, Korra?" Giving Asami a nervous glance, Korra lied,  
>"That, uh, Wan and Raava like each other!" Korra saw the flame turn red, fessing up her true feelings, glad to see neither Zhu Li nor Asami took offense. Asami just laughed it off, saying, "After we perfect Asami's Reach, Iron Varrick and Zhu Li's Thing, we'll all be more powerful and well-protected than any bender aside from you, Korra. Technology has done what 'Amon' could never have dreamed of doing. Speaking of anger and resentment, Varrick - mind getting over your indignation for long enough to tell us if you brought the mockups to Ember Factory Island?" Varrick nodded his head, saying, "Yes, we did bring the mockups here." Stroking his mustache in the moonlight, he said, "Say, I have an idea! Mako. We have a useless mockup of Asami's Reach, given Korra already made the real thing. How'd you like it if Korra used the mockup as a base for a suit of your own? Kuvira's got one, after all." Mako blushed slightly, saying, "Uhhhh" tentatively. Kuvira let out an odd guffaw, saying, "I don't know if you're uncomfortable with the idea of using a suit based on your ex-girlfriend's body, or your other ex-girlfriend giving you a gift to put your body in." Korra laughed, sensing Mako was lying when he said, "No - it's just not fair to Bolin, Opal, Jinora or Kai! Not to mention the 'adults'!" Snickering, Korra said, "I can tell you're lying, Mako. Whatever - that's something for another time. Let's do our experiments on my suit and Asami's to get the plasma working, make Varrick some replacement… ammonium, Wan Shi Tong calls it, the go-boom stuff in the vanished bird poop - what is it, Kuvira?"<p>

Kuvira had interrupted Korra, pointing to the patient dragon bird as she said, "Can we give her a name first? Please?" Remembering her gift of language to Jasmine, Sura and Amaguq, Korra held out Life's Gift, initially planning on giving English to just those in front of her, slamming it down into the ground at the last minute, imparting the strange language to everyone on the island. Korra heard a distance young male voice scream, "HAH! That's what ass means? Wait a minute - forget what my mom told me, I'm not calling Korra 'Miss' anymore! Pet nicknames are for married people, or ones that wish they were married, like Korra and Asami!" Shortly after, Korra heard a female voice demand faintly, "When are you going to give me a nickname like that, Tenzin? And Meelo, that's fine - I don't even really know why I told you and Ikki to start calling people Miss or Mister anyways." Korra scratched her head, sure she'd never fully understand people, remembering her muted puzzlement at Ikki and Meelo's sudden politeness.

_Welcome to the club._

Korra suppressed her laughter at Raava's comment, saying, "That give you any ideas for a name, Mako and Kuvira?" Kuvira nodded, saying, "This English - it has all sorts of weird rules, but I like it. Dragon bird, I think I'll call you… ugh, this is hard." Not sure why Kuvira was giving her a withering look, Korra figured out who the look was intended for when Kuvira said, "I'll name her Alyssralove. I don't care what Aang says. Mr. Serious Aang can go screw himself. " Korra laughed as she heard Raava intone, _Yeah, Aang. Quit being so serious - who are you, Lin? _Wanting to see the look on Aang's face after Kuvira had just told him to go screw himself, everyone laughed when a sullen-looking Aang said with an initially angry tone, "Hey! I was busy talking with Sokka and Katara! I _guess_ it's okay, given you changed the name, and Alyssa is another English name anyways. Like the love part." Korra was surprised to hear Alyssralove chirp like the dragon bird chick Korra accidentally knocked over years ago, the spirit saying, "Okay! I think I can help with the lightning part Wan Shi Tong talked about. Watch this!"

Alyssralove flew over the airfield and war balloon mooring island, Korra noticing that her flight was augmented by concentrated jets of blue flame on her down strokes, coming from long angular metal organic-looking "engines" Korra swore had just appeared underneath the massive spirit's wings. Alyssralove opened her metallic beak wide, taking a deep breath, her chest expanding as the flame jets intensified. Somehow able to stay aloft using only the jets of flame, Korra watched in wonder as the spirit began generating ball lightning with its delicate yet savage-looking metallic talons and thumb spike. Once the light from the lighting was blinding, Alyssralove brought her digits upward, a strange basin rising from the sea near Korra. On the spirit's request, Korra cleared the basin of mud and oceanic debris, Alyssralove unleashing the ball lightning at the basin once Korra was finished. Having seen this spirit in action, Korra vaguely regretted not taking Alyssralove's earlier offer to be her companion, given how Naga couldn't even bend.

_June's shirshu caused Aang plenty of trouble, and she couldn't fly. Alyssralove has a terrible sense of smell, being a bird spirit and all._

As Alyssralove flew back over, Korra smiled as she heard Mako stammer, "Ma… maybe I could use a suit after all. I can't make ball lightning like that! That was amazing, Alyssralove. When Kuvira goes on tour, she'll be safe with your protection, that's for sure." Alyssralove chirped, cocking her head as she asked, "Why does Kuvira need to do that, again?" Kuvira sighed with slight irritation, saying, "Because that's what we agreed my punishment would be, I want to, and plus… I'm hoping to find that orphan I saw in my vision, and adopt her." Korra wondered if she had made a mistake in lovers for a split second, seeing how Mako ran over and hugged Kuvira so passionately. Any such notion of mistakes vanished when she felt Asami hug her deeply, barely able to hear Asami say, "I'm so glad everything turned out good for everyone," over the sounds of a weeping Varrick. Korra saw Kuvira break the hug, the former enemy saying bitterly, "Well… not everyone. Poor Bataar Jr... I hope he's okay. I hope I didn't ask Ataninnuaq to ship out a crazy person…"

Korra saw a sudden image of Bataar Jr. alone in a wooden cell, sweating profusely, beginning to smile gradually. At first, Korra thought this was a vision of Bataar Jr. going insane, but given how she heard a familiar young female voice say, "Come on, Bataar! You can do it! I know you can!" Korra knew everything was going to be fine, or was already fine.

_He can show you tomorrow, after we crush Jinshu Kuangmai. Come on, let's move - we've got a lot to do to prepare for battle tomorrow. Bumju just went on a recon mission over Zaofu in his small spectral form, and it looks like Jinshu Kuangmai is creating all sorts of new equipment. It is time for us to do the same._

After Asami had re-inserted Impetuous Vine into her mechasuit, Varrick and Zhu Li picked up Mr. Tuber-Vine and Mrs. Tuber-Vine, respectively, saying in unison, "Suits, please!" Korra laughed, saying, "Not just yet - I want to make plasma blades a reality. I hope you kept making spiritwire while I was 'gone' - we're going to need a lot for the equipment we'll need."

"Jinshu…. Kuangmai making… new spirit… weaponry. Will be… delayed. Prepare… well. Wait - no! He's… Hope that tree… protects my mother... from…"

Korra's eyes widened in terror, realizing who had just spoken to her, and why Jinshu Kuangmai might have an "interest" in his estranged mother. Explaining what had just happened, Korra said, "I'm projecting Raava out, and she can do the synthesis. Make Varrick, Zhu Li, Mako, Jinora, Kai, Kuvira, Bolin and Opal suits, prioritizing the nonbenders first, and see if anyone else wants military equipment made. Better to over-prepare than under-prepare. Sounds like Jinshu Kuangmai is 'coming loaded for bear'." Korra added, "Just call everyone out here - I know I promised Lin and Su something, and I saw Bumi working on an odd-looking tank blueprint. And at least make some protection for everyone else, even including Wu and Pema. We'll need their help evacuating the prison and Omashu, respectively - I hope Wu can… _woo _some badgermoles to help us with a prison break." As everyone groaned at her terrible English pun, Korra continued, after booting a peeved-looking Raava out, "Raava, keep all the bending - you're going to need it. I won't need bending for this next part - just my spirit." Korra figured out why Raava looked mad, saying, "You can do whatever you were doing with Wan later. Take your sword, and see if you can make the blades on Asami's Reach and Korra's Spirit have plasma cutting edge capabilities, like your sword, then move on to everyone else's equipment. And all of the blades, if possible - including the detachable leg blades on my suit." Raava blushed, saying, "We were just hugging! I thought I had a dirty mind… but I'll try and see if I can make it so you can bend from those blades as well, even if they are far away from you. Good luck convincing Toph that she needs to run away from the Swamp, Korra."

Taking a deep breath as she sat down in the moonlight, Korra focused on Toph's energy, saying under her breath, "Don't be stubborn - please!"

"Don't be stubborn what? 'Cause that's awfully unspecific, Twinkletoes."

Korra laughed, glad that Toph couldn't see her new tattoos as Korra said, "Well hello to you too, Toph. I have a request - go to a root of the Great Banyan tree with me. I have something to show you," Korra intending to use the tree to show just how far gone Toph's son was, and why she needed to flee, maybe throwing in a little family guilt for good measure. Toph groaned, flicking a hand to open a moonlight in the roof for Korra's benefit, getting up as she said crankily, "I thought I told you, no more spirit mumbo jumbo!" Korra frowned, wishing Toph could see her expression as she said mournfully, "It's about your wayward son, Tonga, Toph. I think he might be coming for you. And not for hugs."

Crossing her arms, Toph said, "Even if I am old, I can handle him! Plus, shouldn't the tree help protect me?" Korra sighed, explaining how her own mechasuit and new technologies would hopefully work, stressing that Jinshu Kuangmai could soon have similar capabilities, possibly including spirit energy absorption. Toph yawned, saying, "And I should be concerned why? Frankly, if I go down fighting, it's fine with me - I'm old. Beyond battle, and I just want to be left alone. By ALL my family, and you too. I'm satisfied with how good I've left things, especially with Lin, and don't really want to muck anything up. Again." Korra began crying, saying, "How can you say that? Any of it? Don't you want to live to see your new family? Muck ups or not, they'd much rather you be cranky alongside them than be dead!" Toph laughed, saying, "See my family? Oh, yeah? How? I'm blind! And don't bring up that infobending garbage - the only infobending I want you to do on me is to erase what everyone looks like. Ruined my fun, warped internal 'visual' view of the world. I just want to fade away, peacefully, living the last years of my life much as I have up to this point, since I left Republic City. In solitude. It's time for the younger generation to take over." Korra cursed in English, yelling loud enough to make Toph jump, "YEAH - the Jinshu Kuangmai 'generation' just might take over, not to mention the Spirit Civil War, and you don't want to do anything about it - not even act as moral support for your family! Yes, you are blind - in more ways than one. Maybe Lin was right about you abandoning Jinshu Kuangmai at the age of four… you're a brave warrior, but an emotional coward."

After apparently using her hearing to figure out where Korra's projection was, Toph shot a large rock at Korra's projection, saying, "You have no idea what I went through with him, or what my life has been like!" Korra sighed, saying, "In a way, you are right, but enough!" Raising her voice again, Korra said sternly, "You need to get out of here, before it's too late." Toph smiled, saying, "I'm staying put. You're just wasting your time here." Wishing she could just bloodbend the stubborn earthbender, Korra said, "There are more people in this world than just you, you know, Toph. You may have smoothed things over with your family, but that doesn't mean your 'job' as mother and _grandmother _ends there. You might even live to become a great-grandmother, if Bolin would hurry up with Opal. I can see what no one else can, in themselves - the hole left by missing mother or grandmother Toph. You need to stop being so selfish. You may think you can't help, but you can. Even if spirit Amon magically took your bending away, you and your _love_ would be much appreciated, for its own sake." Toph crossed her arms in a huff, saying, "You sound just like Katara. 'Pull your weight, Toph! Not like that – help carry our weight too!' I carry no one else's burdens but mine. The way it should be." Korra began crying, saying, "Toph, from what I know of you, you never learned that helping to carry someone else's burden can feel _good_." Korra began grasping at straws when Toph stuck her tongue out at her, Korra saying, "What would Uncle Iroh think you should do?"

The way Toph was laughing after the sound of a tapping foot, Uncle Iroh might have just appeared beside her. An old, exasperated male voice said, "I think you should leave this place, Toph, or at least move to the northeastern portion of the Swamp. Friendly forces will be there relatively soon, and you can have more protection. Also, even if you don't want to now, I think you will find re-joining the world and your family a very positive experience." Toph quaked, saying as cracks appeared beneath her feet, "I am NOT helpless! I don't need protection! And I'm done with the world! When will everyone get that through their thick skulls?" Korra was tiring of Toph's stubbornness, saying with a harsh tone, "You haven't changed a bit over the years, have you. I want you to look deep inside, Toph, and stare what you're running from straight in the face instead of fleeing like a little scared girl. Stand your ground. Tell me with truth that you don't care about your grandchildren's lives." Toph appeared to crack slightly, saying, "Quit lecturing me! I need to go back to sleep - I've had enough!" Toph laid down on her earthen bed, saying, "Just go away! I need… peace."

Toph closed her eyes, though they immediately re-opened wide, the stubborn earthbender saying nothing. Korra recognized what was happening, thinking, "Raava, help her! I don't know what's eating at her, but it can't be good!"

_Your words are eating at her, Korra. Do not be alarmed - this is a good thing. I'm letting others handle this - her family, all of it, when she decides to touch the tree she hides near._

Korra watched Toph begin to breathe heavily, Uncle Iroh saying, "I am unsure why Raava is barring me from helping." Korra shrugged, saying as she stared at her blue hand, "Same here."

After what seemed like an eternity, Toph sat up, seemingly sleep-walking out towards the door, mumbling slightly about family. Korra noticed with a queasy feeling that spirit vines were encircling the house, as though protecting the old earthbender. Toph touched one of the vines, the white lines pulsing intensely as she began to cry, finally speaking clearly, saying, "I… I am so sorry. For so long, I thought being weak, especially emotionally, was a bad thing. But it's not. With people you love, it's a good thing. I'm coming - all of you! Even you, Tonga Beifong."

Korra floated through the vines, sensing that Toph was somehow connecting to all of her family through the tree's vines, even Su's adopted children, indirect "family" like Bolin and Jinora included. Korra saw a male figure in the far distance of the scene fighting with itself, crying out when she heard an enraged voice say, "ENOUGH! I want nothing to do with you, or your insipid family. I will not be softened like Kuvira!" The vision vanished, Korra seeing the spirit vines begin to coil up like snakes, one letting out a large groan as razor-sharp edges appeared along its length. This strange vine lashed out at an unseen target, Korra wincing as she heard the sound of a female cry and tearing flesh.

"What was that?! I'm… bleeding! Badly! Can… can spirits die, Jinshu Kuangmai? I feel something fading… I've only known you for a few hours, but… I don't want to leave you! And not just because I want to help so much… more…"

Korra shifted her projection, focusing on a different Beifong. She saw a familiar large man alongside a smaller male metalbender, shocked to see Jinshu Kuangmai crying slightly as he and who Korra assumed was Jang trying to fend off a multitude of vines.

_The Great Banyan tree is ready to end all three of these abomination's lives - Jinshu Kuangmai, Vaazula, and Jang. All it needs is your permission, Korra. Actually, let Vaazula bleed – we need to see if spirits can truly die when struck in their physical form. What she said about fading… our spirit allies may need to be very careful._

Korra said, noticing that the vines obeyed, "Vines, squeeze hard, but not fatally! I want Toph to see what happened to her wayward son before he is turned to ash." Korra didn't even bother to give instruction on Vaazula, content to let the spirit possibly die as per Raava's instruction, if that was possible.

Directing a vine to touch a skeptical-looking Toph's forehead, the Great Banyan tree fed Korra's former earthbending teacher everything it could. Korra felt a reverse flow, eyes widening as she saw Jinshu Kuangmai's unseen earlier interactions with Vaazula, hardly able to believe she saw them… hugging, en route to the swamp on a modified airship.

_No! Could it be…? Painted Lady, Alyssralove, go to the Swamp, now! I find Vaazula vile, but if she can elicit emotions Jinshu Kuangmai has never felt before… make sure she doesn't "die"!_

Korra saw the vines unfurl, Jinshu Kuangmai and Jang somehow knowing why they had been spared. Jang laughed, saying, "Seriously? Both of you - Korra, for being so weak as to give your sworn enemy mercy, and Jinshu Kuangmai for - hurk!" Tears streaming down his face, Jinshu Kuangmai barked, "One more word, and you're swamp rat food, Jang. Asphyxiated. I never figured you for stupid - I see nothing wrong with loving another 'person' as much as power, especially when that 'person' shares your world view." Jang's eyes began to water as Jinshu Kuangmai said, "You're just jealous I found someone, even if they are a spirit, who loves me for who I am, not running away because they think I'm misguided." Turning around, Jang falling to the ground blubbering after Jinshu Kuangmai's hand ceased moving, Jinshu Kuangmai said, "That's not to say I will ever forgive you, _mother_. You are an emotional coward." Toph stamped her foot angrily, saying, "WAS! Maybe if I had stayed with your father, raised you like my parents did me, I could have gotten you under control. I just hope your special little talent wasn't passed on to Su after all." Jang got up, saying, "Wait - what? You told me we were coming here to take an important hostage from near a helpless tree, not have a family reunion!" Jang whipped out a radio, saying hotly, "You - you've been lying this whole time!" The radio warped as Jang lifted off the ground, Jinshu Kuangmai looking ready to kill Jang for this implied threat.

"Don't kill him – he still has his uses. And you, Jang. What of the lie, moron? Would my _human _namesake have done any differently? How'd you like to be third in command, behind a 'female' spirit?"

Korra turned around, surprised to see Vaazula walking normally in front of a smiling Painted Lady. Korra smiled, temporarily souring when she realized she hadn't managed to get a favor out of Jinshu Kuangmai in exchange for the little healing.

_Tomorrow. We may end up needing it then, not now. _

_And given how much trouble the Painted Lady had in saving her, even under a full moon, helping her is its own reward. The Painted Lady told me it seemed Vaazula was gradually losing her physical form, likely stuck in a spectral form – __**permanently. **__We now know that spirits in a physical form can be wounded gravely even in the physical world, if they are taken by surprise and the right energy and force is used. I knew that Kuruk, being the Avatar, was capable of killing Koh in the Spirit World, had he wished to do so, but this… is totally new._

Turning around, Korra searched for Alyssralove. Korra saw flashes of blue flame coming from the trees, seeing the vegetation give way to Alyssralove's massive form. Slamming a metal thumb-spike into the ground, Alyssralove launched Toph onto her back, saying as a metal shield formed around Toph, "I'm heading out now, Korra, as is the Painted Lady." Vaazula said loudly, "Stop! Big bird! Can you… do what I think you can do? Whatever you are?"

A brilliant idea occurred to Korra, saying, "Yes, Vaazula, Alyssralove can bend two elements at once. As a spirit. There are limitations." Jinshu Kuangmai took the bait, saying, "I have a deal to make." Korra nodded, saying with false reluctance, "What, you want more, after the Painted Lady just saved your lady spirit friend? From what Raava is telling me right now, had she 'died' she would have been stuck inside the Spirit World, blocked off from you just like Vaatu is." Jinshu Kuangmai laughed, saying, "Of course I want more! In exchange for saving Vaazula and then somehow giving her dual bending tomorrow - fire and earth - I will refrain from turning the prison camp to ash with one strike, fighting as fairly as I feel comfortable doing. Which isn't much." Korra was puzzled, saying, "How do you plan to do that?" Grinning, Jang said, "We've come up with a way to project a large spirit vine bomb at a very high speed using a railway gun. If you try to destroy it, the gun will be fired at the prison camp, and at Omashu, should it fall." Jinshu Kuangmai walked over calmly, slapping Jang as he said, "Okay, that does it. You're officially third in command now, and if Chin manages to keep his bloodthirsty commander from destroying Omashu, he'll outrank you as well. Wait – SILENCE! You dare call me merciful? SHUT UP, before I show my 'mercy' on you! I am not being soft - pragmatism knows no allegiance. Omashu is more valuable intact than a pile of ash, unlike that prison camp. Azula's father didn't level the old city when his forces took over, after all."

Korra smiled, saying, "Very well. The exchange will take place after the outcome of the battle, regardless of victor. If we win, we will allow your forces to retreat, and if you win, you are to allow our forces and the civilians to retreat." Korra was pleasantly surprised when Jinshu Kuangmai nodded, saying, "Agreed," cursing in English once he continued, "All spirits aligned with Vaatu are connected, and Vaazula got a good look around Ember Factory Island through that short-lived corrupted 'tuber-vine'. Those two mechasuits intrigue me, and I am sure Chin will be more than glad to help me replicate them. Don't think we didn't notice Bumju snooping around Zaofu either."

Wanting Jinshu Kuangmai to think he had come out ahead, Korra cursed in words he understood, saying, "Toph, get out of here, on Alyssralove's back! Painted Lady, go tend to the sick in the prison camp. I'm done here. Damn spies…"

Korra deliberately appeared to have vanished, watching from behind a shielding vine with a smile as she heard Toph say, "You know, son, if you keep this up, you might just end up surrendering like Kuvira did. You both had very bad experiences with family, after all…" Jinshu Kuangmai just laughed, saying, "Vaazula won't soften me - she'll harden me! To Team Hate! No - Team Vaatu! He approves of humans dominating one another now, if I had my best guess." Throwing Toph's son a bone, Korra had a vine etch "Yes" into the ground in front of Toph's son, the vine shaking in fake fear afterwards.

Before breaking the connection, Toph long gone and the vines refraining from attack, Korra thought to herself, "Oh, yes, Vaazula will. Raava's giving her a whole lot more than dual bending… She has to have a 'transformative experience' to get dual bending anyways!"

_I hope this ploy works. And if it doesn't eh, no big deal - she'll be a one trick polar bear-dog. And Jinshu Kuangmai won't wipe the prison camp off the map._


End file.
